


Dink It…& mhmm…Sink It!

by SallyVonHum



Series: Rhink is Life...so let's read more [4]
Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: A Suckle In Time, Adultery, Anal Everything, Been there and done it and zero regrets, Blissfully Submissive Link, Blissfully Submissive Rhett, Bottom Link, Bottom Rhett, But they love their wives and are not trying to hurt them, Christmas isn't just for kids, Dancing Whorsey, Don't mess with big Jim, Feeling a bit Wine-y, Feeling fruity, Fluff, Food Porn, Food isn't only for eating, Fuckn Tree Hugger, Fun time with edging, Heavy Petting, Hide Seek and Cum, History isn't just for school, Jealous Rhett, Knocking on the backdoor with a glass of warm Lemonade, Look Ma We Left the House, M/M, Mention of Past Suicidal Words, Misguided parental love, Naughty Jimmy, Nice Rim Job, Oh and Misha Collins is Hooooottttt, PR24 isn't only for police work, Playfully Dominate Link, Playfully Dominate Rhett, Santa likes giving out naughty gifts as well, Soaked in smut, Some homophobic remarks made, Sorry Not Sorry, Strawberry Jammin', Top Link, Top Rhett, Urine for some fun, Watersporting, Well hello David, You got some fluff on my smut, You got some history on my smut, You got some smut on my fluff, a hottub isn't only for soaking, catch me if you can - Freeform, delicious smut, fuck you universe, mention of past suicide, rhink, switching is life, the Lick of Leather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 273,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: After an interesting visit to New York to be on The Tonight Show, Rhett and Link head over to England to tape a New Year's Eve special with their new friend, Gordon Ramsay. It will be a trip that will create amazing memories and make their connection even stronger. And with a gift Gordon gives them, Rhett and Link will have more freedom and alone time then ever before. And…mhmm…they will use every damn second of it! As well as every damn surface.





	1. Of Airplanes and Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Well first thing: This story is 100% done. I am just reading through it and finalizing it. So that is why I will be posting a new chapter every Sunday afternoon. If I can get through more, I will post those chapters too. I just want to be realistic about my time restraints. My Dad is 71 and has dementia, so I am using most of my free time to help my mother take care of him. It just means I have to wiggle writing and my other creative moments into the time left. I love writing, so I make it work. Just bear with me. Also, each chapter will be massive (6,000+ words each). Almost the length of most one-shots on AO3. So you will have enough to enjoy each week as we take this journey together. Whew! okay so here we go. It's time to Dink it…& mhmm…Sink it!

* * *

 

 

**“Life is not presented**

**in outline form,**

**or as a résumé**

**with tidy citations.**

**It unfurls**

**in bursts**

**and stutters**

**with sharp left turns,**

**so that’s how we’ll proceed”**

 

_–Misha Collins_

 

( when you see - - - - - it means a POV shift.)

 

_CLICK_

 

Rhett looked at his cell phone screen and grinned. He loved having the freedom to take photos of a sleeping Link on their plane rides. Thank goodness everyone just assumed it was a joke thing he did, but in reality, it was simply wanting any image of the man he could get.

 

Granted the man fell asleep at the drop of a hat, especially on planes, so it was incredibly easy to obtain these images. Once again Link's head was resting on Rhett's shoulder. But this time Stevie and her girlfriend, Cassie, were on the other side. At least when it came to the hotel for the night, they'd have separate rooms on different floors.

 

A big grin stretched across Rhett's face at the thought of getting to share the Rhink room once again with Link. The Rhink room being the hotel room from their first trip to New York after getting together. That time they had been blessed to spend an entire week alone thanks to filming at YouTube's Recording Studio.

 

Such a veritable cornucopia of memories to cherish and lust after. So now whenever they had to stay at a hotel, they tried to find a Homestead by Hilton and reserve the Rhink room. Thank the universe for hotels designing cookie-cutter architecture.

 

“Good Morning, this is your captain speaking. We are about to make our descent into the JFK airport. The weather is a chilly forty-three degrees. We hope you enjoyed your flight with American Airlines, and we look forward to flying with you in the future. Have a wonderful day.”

 

“Guess its time to wake the Linkster.” Stevie teased peeking past Cassie and Rhett to the dark-haired man.

 

Rhett wiggled his own shoulder and jarred the man awake. “We're about to land, buddy. Wipe off the drool and get yourself ready.”

 

Link sat up sluggishly, “I don't drool.”

 

Stevie, Cassie, and Rhett chuckled at that one. Rhett pointed to the wet spot on his shoulder, “Well then what caused this wetness on my shirt, Neal.”

 

For a brief nano-second their eyes locked together. What indeed could have otherwise caused it. But they were wise enough to remember they were on a public plane with Stevie and Cassie. “Maybe you sweated through your shoulder, and now I have Rhett shoulder sweater on my face.” Link said teasingly.

 

Rhett's love for the crazy man increased. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link looked past the object of his desire and grinned seeing Stevie and Cassie smiling at one another. Grinned yet at the same time experienced a slight bit of jealousy. _That should be us._

 

For the most part, he was okay with what they were given. Heck, they had more than most people got to share…but there were a few moments it hit just how much they didn't have…and it sucked.

 

“Hey?”

 

Link shook out of his funk and turned to see a questioning glance in Rhett's green eyes.

 

“You okay? You were glaring out the window.”

 

At that moment, Link could feel just how tight his face was contorted. He made the muscles relax and smiled the best he could. How could he safely express his feelings without exposing something?

 

“I…sorry…I was just thinking I should have packed better. If I had, I could have had more than I do now and it was bothering me. I bet Stevie and Cassie did better.”

 

“What did we do better?” Stevie asked leaning forward to look at Link.

 

“Packed better. I wish I could go back and change some of my choices.”

 

No one noticed except Link, but Rhett's right leg moved just enough to touch Link's leg. The man understood. Fuck, he loved the guy…and in that instant that knowledge just made the whole mess of things suckier.

 

“Geesh, Link, you didn't wake up in a good mood did you?” Cassie teased seeing a return of the furrowed brow.

 

“Sorry guys, I'm just feeling odd. I'll snap out of it by the time we're in baggage claim.” He tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt and tried to push the weird feelings away.

 

“You know what makes me feel better when I get in a funk?” Rhett asked leaning down almost touching Link's ear with warm, bearded lips. Something both men were keenly aware of.

 

“What?” Link knew he couldn't look into those green eyes without losing it, so he wisely kept his gaze on the t-shirt hem.

 

“Whipped cream.”

 

Link's head ironically whipped up and he couldn't stop from looking around to see if anyone else was listening. That food item had taken on a pornographic connection thanks to the very man who had uttered it.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett had to stop his face from grinning ear to ear. He loved messing with Link. Making the guy uncomfortable in the best kind of way…and doing so that no one else understood the importance of what he had said.

 

“H…ow…how so?” Link asked while blue eyes refocused on anything but Rhett.

 

Being completely aware of the public nature of their surroundings, Rhett mulled over the safest way of responding. “Well, whatever you put it on…just tastes better.”

 

Rhett watched Link's goozle bob and saw the man's chest expand and contract fast. The pink lips he was familiar with parted ever so slightly.

 

“I'd say the same for chip-less cookie dough.” Link said sneaking a swift sidelong glance to Rhett.

 

It was Rhett's turn to gulp. Images from Link's kitchen when the man's dad had been visiting opened up in his cerebral cortex. Pictures and tactile sensations of him grabbing Link's finger and sucking the cookie dough off it. The cold dessert contrasted by the underlying warm flesh. And then Link doing the same to Rhett's finger. FUCK! Maybe this had been a bad idea…mhmmmm a very, very, wonderfully bad idea.

 

He coughed and turned to look out the window across the aisle next to Stevie, “At least the weather seems good.”

 

He heard Link chuckle at the obvious change of conversation. Oh to be in that hotel room!

 

The sound of the wheels hitting the tarmac screeched into the cabin. The noise of the passengers readying themselves to leave soon added to it. The moment the plane docked, and the seat-belt sign went off, a multitude of cell phones echoed on…including Stevie's.

 

The woman instantly checked her messages. “Our meeting with the show's people is scheduled for later today. We should have time to get settled at the hotel and grab a bite to eat before heading over there.” Stevie turned off her cell and put it back into her pocket. “At least they have all the food items ready. Should be a fun way to get some new viewers.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's stomach dropped every time he thought about the interview part. He sucked at interviews. Got so awkward and then that turned into goofiness. He didn't want to let everyone down by doing anything stupid.

 

The fact they were doing a _Will It_ for their segment helped. The show even made up a fake GMM backdrop for the taping. Plus a desk to look like theirs too. Hopefully, that would be enough. He would just have to get through the few minutes at the beginning sitting by Jimmy's desk.

 

The door to the plane was opened, and Link was able to push away his thoughts by standing up and retrieving his carry-on. Soon they were one of many crowding the aisle way to leave the cramped plane.

 

When he felt a warm body press into his back he thought for sure Rhett was taking advantage of the overstuffed aisle. But the face he saw when he turned around wasn't a bearded one…it was Cassie. She grinned at him, “Sorry, I wasn't trying to get fresh with you…someone pushed me into you.”

 

When Link noticed that Rhett was all the way behind Stevie another notch got dug into his crappy mood. It was so ridiculous, but he couldn't shake it. He should be focused on the fact they had tonight alone in THE Rhink room…not just a Rhink room…but the very same room from their time with YouTube back in November. It should have helped but didn't causing Link to let out a disgruntled sigh.

 

So of course as they made their way through the crowds and to baggage claim, everything had an ugh attached to it. Some stranger randomly whacked him with the corner of a carry-on bag…ugh. His sneakers came untied, and he stumbled…ugh. Rhett didn't come near him the entire time it took, but instead was talking to Stevie about something…triple million ugh.

 

Lando, his six-year-old, loved watching a show called _The Amazing World of Gumball_ on the Cartoon Network. There was this one hilarious episode where Gumball woke up and had a crappy day. Link was feeling exactly that way! A small snicker escaped his pursed lips when he remembered Gumball accidentally groping Richard's man-boobs…but it only brought enough joy for a second or two.

 

Even his suitcase felt awkward and cumbersome as he dragged it off the conveyor belt. The stupid thing landed on his right foot and almost made him curse out loud.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett wasn't an idiot. He clearly saw Link was in a mood and knew to stay away. He wasn't going to have their time ruined with a careless comment from the dark-haired man. He knew Link loved him, but when in a funk even that didn't always keep the man's tongue at bay.

 

Granted if things were perfect, he'd have just pulled Link in for a big hug and kiss to help…but they weren't allowed to do that. So here he was trying to keep finding things to talk to Stevie about so he could leave the man alone.

 

Even as they dragged their suitcases to the nearby rental office to pick up the car _The Tonight Show_ reserved for their trip, Rhett maintained his distance. Cassie, being the one most comfortable driving in town, got behind the wheel. He saw Link head to the backseat and purposefully chose the front seat. Oh hell, did he ever get a murderous glare from the man…but better to annoy Link now so when the calm did come later nothing had to be apologized over.

 

Everyone was tired enough…and pissed enough in Link's case…that the ride to the Homestead by Hilton went in total silence. If someone looked in the car, they would have chuckled. All the dark-haired people with glasses were sitting to the left, and the blonds were to the right. Stevie and Cassie being an almost identical twin of the guys just in female form…and minus Rhett's beard.

 

Rhett was grateful that even though the women had their own room a floor below, they were still on the elevator with the two guys. Holy fuck, was the tension thick when the girls left, and it was just him and Link. The ride to the next floor seemed soooooo long.

 

As soon as the doors opened up, he raced out and made a bee-line for the room. Fuck! So many memories of the last time there washed over him. Rhett was hoping the universe would get Link out of the mood fast, so they didn't waste any of the precious time.

 

He put the key card back into his jeans pocket and walked inside. There was the kitchen where he had become a midnight snack for Link with the use of ice cream products. There was the sofa where they had abused each other with the Clearly Canadian bottles, and there was the bedroom he had gotten to wake up next to the man for a whole damn week.

 

The sound of the front door shutting pulled Rhett from the memories. He couldn't help but turn and smile at the very reason the room held any meaning. Shit! Mr. Frowny face was still in place.

 

Well, at least now in the privacy of their own room he could try out the other tactic. Rhett licked his lips and walked straight to the man…wrapped his big hand around Link's goozle and shoved the sexy man against the door.

 

Before Link had the chance to utter one complaint, Rhett's mouth swooped down and kissed the ever-loving shit out of the guy. His free hand promptly moved to Link's pants, undoing the button and zipper…letting the material fall to the ground around the man's ankles. He then pushed the underwear down until there was only warm, salty flesh left for his hands to grab.

 

And grab he did…firmly. Tugging on the hardening cock…making it start to leak precum. Fuck yes! He never got tired of kissing and touching this man! The kiss deepened, and his tongue pushed past the parted lips of his best friend.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was…trying

 

…very hard

 

…to…stay

 

…mad.

 

But shit!

 

The stupid bearded man making out with him was not making it easy. How dare Rhett ignore him all the way here! Right? Sure, maybe the guy had smarts enough to see how aggravated Link was feeling and might have wisely decided to stay away because of that, but still, it was sucky to do. Right?

 

His brain was advising him to just shut the fuck up and kiss the man back. His cock was encouraging him to do more than that. Which was why he pushed the man away and growled at Rhett…yes growled. “Get in that bedroom and strip, McLaughlin!”

 

Link saw the thrill show in those green eyes before Rhett complied. Pulling off his t-shirt, removing his shoes, and kicking off the pants and unders…Link stalked to the bedroom stark naked. He felt like a lion about to devour his prey when he saw Rhett spread eagle on the bed just as naked.

 

“Turn over.”

 

Rhett's stomach was pressed to the mattress in seconds.

 

“On your hands and knees, bitch!”

 

With a faint moan, the man complied.

 

“Spread those legs.”

 

The sexy upside down v appeared showing Rhett's obedience.

 

Link felt fierce. The dark mood was still overlaying everything, and it had turned into a dominant desire. He crawled behind the offered flesh, spat three times against the tightly clenched pink hole, and pushed in.

 

Mhmm…fuck!

 

Was it wrong that Link enjoyed the grunt of pain Rhett expressed as the dick disappeared into the now not so tight hole? Was it horrible that he looked down and enjoyed seeing the man's flesh cling to his dick? If it was, he just didn't give a single damn. Instead, Link grabbed Rhett's hips and started fucking as hard as he could.

 

Some people use karate, or even just a punching bag to get rid of their angst…Link was using Rhett's ass. And since the grunt of pain turned quickly into moans of delight, Link didn't think the guy minded.

 

“You like when I abuse this hole…don't you, Rhett?”

 

“Mhmmm…fuck yes.”

 

Link pulled out all the way and rammed it back in hard. “Yes, what?”

 

“Holy flying fuck…yes, sir!”

 

“Better. Now reach down like a good bitch and rub our balls together while I cum deep into this warm hole.”

 

It was Link's turn to curse when the ninety-eight-degree heat of Rhett's hands engulfed their balls and rubbed. The sensation of the shifting skin being pushed together plus the slightly calloused texture of Rhett's hand was heavenly.

 

Reaching around the busy man, Link grabbed the guy's dripping dick and started wanking it. He enjoyed the slippery feel of the hard flesh against his palm. He poured all his anger, and grumpiness into fucking the man and making them both cum. It didn't take long.

 

Within minutes, Link was bent over the man's back biting Rhett's shoulder as his body convulsed with a spine breaking orgasm. Rhett's own whimpers joined Link's groans, and the bed's comforter got a bit sticky.

 

After Link's cock stopped spewing white fluid into the man's hole, Link was a pile of contented mush. Enough so that Rhett was able to turn and Link slid right out, plopping onto the bed with his back pressed into the mattress.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett, not having been the one full of such strong emotion, was able to be soft and romantic when he crawled between the sprawled legs of his best friend and placed a kiss on the man's stomach. He grabbed Link's hips and rested the rounded bottom onto his thighs, letting both hairy legs brush against his sides.

 

With his semi-hard cock being so lubed up thanks to the hand play from Link, he was able to slip it easily into the man's ass. FUCK! That first push in always made him forget his name. It was just freak'n lovely.

 

Rhett leaned down then and moved up the man's beautiful body placing soft kisses as he went. When he reached Link's lips, he smiled. “Feeling better now, Oscar?”

 

A wobbly grin spread across Link's face, “Much.”

 

Their lips pressed together, and a marathon of a kiss began. The thing was they weren't newbies to how the other person ticked. They fought, they each had their crazy mood moments…but heck that was just life. They made up, made things work, and life continued. No biggie.

 

Rhett's gentle rocking hips picked up speed and soon had them both gasping for air. So did the lack of oxygen from their ongoing kiss. Rhett's hands roamed everywhere they could…pinching nipples, gripping biceps and hips, digging into the sexy dark hair, and finally grabbing the man's butt cheeks so tight as he was about to lose it.

 

“Oh fuck, Link…oh shit, babe…here it comes.” It hit so hard his back arched, and Rhett was sure he'd faint. The warm gush of cum pumped inside Link and made the snug space so slippery.

 

When his eyes could be opened, he saw Link smiling like the Cheshire cat. The man's hand was rubbing over the tip of a very hard cock, all shiny with precum.

 

Rhett took that hand, wrapped it around the shaft, and then encircled Link's hand with his own. “Come on, babe…let's get you off one last time before we grab a shower, and the girls show up.”

 

Together they stroked Link's cock till it made a mess over their fingers. Both men enjoying the sight equally as much as the other.

 

Pulling his softened cock out of Link's ass, Rhett moved off the bed and dragged Link along by the sticky dick, “Come on, brat. We have to hurry.”

 

 

Thirty minutes later, after a few more kisses and caresses in the shower, both men were presentably waiting on the girls to arrive. The one thing they missed from the other stay at the hotel was how YouTube had filled up the kitchen with all their favorite foods. This time around the empty shelves and fridge mocked them as their stomachs rumbled. It would have been a bigger deal had they not been about to go to eat before their meeting with the _Tonight Show_ people.

 

As it was, Stevie and Cassie showed up a few minutes later…just as content looking. “Where are we headed to? Does anyone have a place they want to eat at?” Stevie asked the other three.

 

Rhett and Link knew right away where to go and said in unison, “Babbo.”

 

Cassie nodded, “Oh yeah, I remember you guys mentioning how great the food was there.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Stevie said as they walked towards the elevator. The guys got in first, and the girls stood in front with their backs to Rhett and Link. So when Cassie took Stevie's hand in hers, Rhett was able to sneak hold of Link's hand too. Maybe it was only for a few seconds, but it was enough to make it seem normal and wonderful. Both men were smiling as they exited the elevator. Life was good.

 

Near forty minutes of driving took place before the rental car carrying the four friends was parked outside Babbo in Waverly Place. They were all very hungry by this point and didn't dawdle getting out of the car and into the eating establishment.

 

“Well hot damn! Welcome back guys!” the owner of Babbo, Joe Bastianich, said as he saw the two men enter the restaurant with Stevie and Cassie in tow. He shook their hands and walked them up to the Sopra room where they and Brian from YouTube had eaten back in November.

 

Link couldn't help his butthole clenching at the memories that surrounded their previous trip to Babbo. That was the day they had defiled the sofa with the Clearly Canadian bottles. And then later, when he had lured Rhett into the dressing room at Brook's Brothers and almost convinced the man to get naughty. Sadly the bearded guy only allowed some heavy kissing, but oh it had still been so worth it.

 

It seemed odd how that had been almost a month ago already. Standing next to Joe in the Sopra room with the sunlight streaming in the overhead window…it seemed instead like just a couple of minutes.

 

“I've gotten a few new wines in, so we'll taste test them today as you wait for your food.” Joe said with such bubbly joy before walking away to get the wine.

 

Stevie leaned over and grinned, “I see what you mean. That man could make Oscar the Grouch turn into Elmo.”

 

Rhett and Link glanced at each other at the mention of Oscar. Images and memories from the brief time at the hotel earlier rippled into their brains. Link was glad Rhett had taken a forceful hand to the situation and dragged him out of the dark mood.

 

Mhmmm and what a hand that had been…cupping his neck so firmly. Shit, the skin had been so warm…and the lips that followed…and the hole that had been deliciously abused…FUCK! Was it time to go back there yet? He was suddenly more starved for a certain dirty-blond then for food.

 

His hunger for the man was one of the reasons Link had sat next to Rhett on purpose. The tablecloth long enough that he was able to gently brush his one hand onto Rhett's thigh and rest it there. With Stevie and Cassie sitting on the opposite side, Link was even able to allow his fingers to stroke across the zipper area of Rhett's jeans.

 

MISTAKE!

 

Big one.

 

That guy was apparently just as turned on as Link and the bulge proving it was so firm and warm. So waiting to be grabbed and…holy fuck!!! LICKED!

 

Link's hand was removed post-haste and returned to his own lap. His gaze firmly on the silverware wrapped in the linen napkin. _Just breathe, Neal._

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett didn't have the same luxury of looking away, though. Stevie had been talking to him when Link had decided to move a warm hand onto his thigh and then higher. Default face times a million was what Rhett relied on to get through it all. Link's hand had felt like a taser set on maim. Sending shock waves straight to his heart and crotch. _Default face, McLaughlin…default face!_

 

Thankfully the hand was removed quickly…apparently, he hadn't been the only one overly affected by the simple gesture. And that was the kicker in the whole thing. It had honestly started as a simple, loving gesture on Link's part. Rhett knew this one hundred percent. Yes, maybe one percent had been laced with lust, but that was normal for any couple. And yet the simple gesture turned naughty made Rhett want to get up from the table, drag the man back to the damn hotel, and not let Link leave for a month!

 

Shit…Stevie was staring at him…so was Cassie. Had he spoken something out loud? Had he missed a question? “Sorry I must be more tired from the early flight than I realized…spaced out there a bit.”

 

Stevie shook her head at him, “Don't go all Link on me. He was acting the same way when I called him to talk about this very trip.”

 

Link sent a quick look over at Rhett before grinning lopsidedly. “That wasn't my fault. I hadn't eaten, and Rhett was taking forever to get ready.”

 

NOT! Rhett inwardly screamed. When the aforementioned phone call had happened, he had been chasing a very disobedient man around the hotel room, down in North Carolina. He had just potato-sacked Link after the phone rang which had distracted the man enough to be captured.

 

He had purposefully made Link's phone call with Stevie as hard as possible…even to the point of sticking a finger up the man's bum. Yes…good times. And after the phone call, they had had the revelation about the hot tub…gush.

 

“Yo! Rhett?! Dang…”

 

Rhett saw everyone staring at him. He grinned just as goofy as Link had done, “Sorry…tired. What did I miss this time?”

 

“The waiter is here…what do you want?” Stevie asked.

 

His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as a single word bounced around his head. LINK.

 

_Focus, McLaughlin._ He tried to look at the menu in his hand, but the words were all blurred with images of him and his best friend. _Shit…what was it I had the last time I was here?_ He couldn't even pull that out of his head. So he did the only thing he could, and turned to the patient waiter, smiled and said, “Surprise me…give me the dish you think is the best.”

 

A beam of pride shone from the man's eyes. “Yes, sir…I know exactly what to bring you.”

 

The young guy left with their orders as Joe walked back into the space carrying a serving tray with at least seven bottles of wine resting on it. “Perfect timing.” The tray was laid on the table next to theirs, and wine glasses were handed out. “The first one I want you to taste it a local blend. I won't tell you the taste…see if you can guess.”

 

Joe poured a little in each glass, “Salut.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link swished the fermented drink around his mouth. He was such an amateur when it came to anything over just a beer. He just didn't drink alcohol that much. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the stuff…he just never got into it. So as great as the wine probably was…he only tasted grape juice.

 

Cassie was the first to speak, “Oh wow…I swear I taste currants and some lavender. This is really remarkable.”

 

Joe beamed. “Exactly. You have a great palate.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they were all a bit tipsy. Very empty stomachs and delicious wine usually would end that way. Even Link had been able to taste the difference between the seven wines. Not as precisely as Cassie did each time…she and Joe had a blast dissecting each bottle.

 

As much as Link had wanted to travel alone with Rhett, he was genuinely enjoying the two women's company. Cassie was so loving, and Stevie's humor was so wicked that it made the time so much fun.

 

“We're all looking forward to your appearance on _The Tonight Show_ tomorrow.” Joe said as a waiter removed the wine bottles and served up their food.

 

“They're doing a _Will It_ segment with Jimmy. It's going to be awesome.” Stevie said going into automatic selling mode.

 

“Oh wow…that's great. I know season ten just ended but oh I'm already missing you guys each morning. I can't wait till the start of season eleven.”

 

Link was giggly due to the wine, “You should see the list of things we have set up for the new season. You'll love it.”

 

“I bet.” Joe beamed. “Well, I'll let you eat. I better go make sure my other customers are enjoying their experience too. Make sure you find me before you leave.”

 

“Of course.” Rhett promised.

 

When the four were left alone, Stevie leaned in once more, “We so need to have that man on an episode of GMM. We could do a cooking challenge or something. He's so infectious with his happiness.”

 

Everyone unanimously agreed. Joe would probably combust when hearing the idea, though.

 

 

Rhett dropped his fork onto the now empty plate and groaned. Not the same sound that came out of his mouth when Link was firmly in place behind him earlier…no, this was the groan of a full but happy stomach. “I'm so writing the name of this dish down. That was the best meal I've ever eaten.”

 

Three additional empty dishes showed the others at the table had felt the same about their own choices.

 

Cassie was holding her stomach, “I don't think I ever ate that much. And yet I could still eat more if on my plate.”

 

Stevie smiled at her girlfriend, “You have the same satisfied look on your face as you do when I get through with you.”

 

The other woman blushed but nodded. “Hell yes.”

 

Rhett sat there so happy for the two women to be able to have that kind of moment together. He only pouted a little bit inside that he couldn't look to Link and say the same. Not that they couldn't say it…they had mouths…but even with Stevie being the most comfortable with things…they couldn't risk it. They didn't want to put her in that position of knowing either.

 

They had responsibilities that hindered their freedom of speech. Their own loving revelation had come after marriage occurred…after falling enough in love with their wives that they didn't want to hurt them. So here they sat…envious of the two women…but thankful at least that soon they could be themselves once the hotel room shut.

 

Rhett risked a grin to Link and teased, “Why don't you say such sweet things to me?”

 

Link wasn't as tipsy anymore due to the food in his stomach soaking up the wine, but still chuckled, “My apologies, good sir. You look as happy as a bloated pig after finishing off the trough.”

 

A sigh left Rhett's lips as he fake sniffled, “Hell yes.”

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Stevie checked the time on her phone then. “Well, we better get our butts moving. We only have thirty-five minutes till our meeting. Let's find Joe, pay for the delicious meal, and say our goodbyes. I'll leave him my number so we can set up some time to discuss the episode idea.”

 

Four very full people stood up and walked down the stairs to find the owner. Joe was disappointed they couldn't stay longer but understood. And when Stevie gave the guy her number and explained why…Joe's exclamation of happiness echoed clear across the entire restaurant.

 

Stevie smiled at the man's enthusiasm, “I should be back in California after Christmas. The guys are staying in North Carolina through the New Year, but Cassie and I would rather bring in 2017 where it's warmer. So call me on the 27th, and we'll work something out.”

 

Joe could have substituted for a lighthouse. The guy was grinning so big, “Thank you. Yes, I will definitely call you. This is so freak'n wonderful.” The ecstatic owner proceeded to hug each of them. “Good Luck on the show tomorrow. You'll slay it.”

 

This time around it was Stevie who said, “When we get back home we have to send that man some merchandise.”

 

Rhett grinned at the echoing of the same words he had said leaving the last time. “Definitely.”

 

 


	2. Between a Hard Rock and Strawberry Banana Wine

* * *

 

 

“Welcome, welcome…we are so excited to have you on the show tomorrow.” A man who could have been a cookie-cutter double to Brian. Maybe when you had to be the face of a company, you had the same expressions…and stress. The man's head was also just as bald as Brian's had been.

 

“We are so excited about being here too.” Rhett said falling right into the spiel of meeting someone new.

 

Link was jealous of that aspect of his best friend. He shook the greeter's hand but felt incredibly nervous.

 

“My name is Shawn Lassiter, and I'm one of the producers for the show. Jimmy is getting ready for today's taping, so he won't be with us today, but he wants to talk to you guys tomorrow before the show. Helps to relax everyone and gives a more friendly vibe to the segment.”

 

Link was happy about this. Conan O'Brien hadn't met with them beforehand, and so it had been awkward as heck. It had been clear as day that the guy hadn't really known anything about them.

 

“Follow me, and I'll show you the set up for the _Will It_ segment. Our kitchen staff gave me a few odd looks when I showed them the food list for it. “ Shawn said walking them to the prop storage space.

 

All four of them were floored as they walked into the huge space. Made the GMM prop room look like a postage stamp.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt a buzz course into his veins at the impressive sight. He couldn't help imagining what they could do with all this stuff. His fingers itched to explore the space. His mind instantly thinking of show ideas not caring that they wouldn't be able to use any of it.

 

And in the midst of it all was the faux GMM studio backdrop, the fake desk, and a similar mic. It looked so real that it made Rhett homesick. He loved traveling and seeing new places, meeting people, and having time alone with Link…but he was satisfied with their new studio and the GMM setup. It was home.

 

“…so after a quick interview segment to allow the audience to know you better, and then showing the buddy System clip…we'll break for commercial and get everything set up.” Shawn explained as they left the prop room and headed to a small conference room where a hand full of people were waiting. “We have a heating station that will keep the teas warm. We're not making them until tomorrow afternoon, so they're fresh and full flavored, but we have everything set out in the kitchen.”

 

Rhett felt like a bug under a magnifying glass when Shawn moved behind the seated people and said, “These wonderful people are the writers for the show. Everyone this is Rhett, Link, their producer Stevie, and good friend Cassie.”

 

The writers all stood up and a multitude of handshakes followed before the four guests were allowed to sit.

 

A blond man with an overly white smile was the first to speak, “So what do you have planned for the interview time? Anything you're the most comfortable sharing?”

 

“Well, we have the way we met down packed. And it's a very unique story.” Rhett offered.

 

The writers nodded almost with spot-on unison. This time a short, red-haired lady spoke, “That could work…what makes your story unique then?”

 

Rhett, Link, Stevie, and Cassie chuckled. Rhett smiled at the woman, “Well it all started back in first grade…with curse words.”

 

 

Forty minutes later, more handshakes happened as the four left the room, the remaining people truly understanding now what was so special about the two men.

 

With a super-white grin, Lars pushed a hand through his perfectly gelled blond hair, “Think they're gay?”

 

Betty rolled her eyes as her red-hair swished around her shoulder, “No way. They just have a unique connection. Did you see how they talked about their wives? They love them…it's so obvious.”

 

The other writers agreed with her, and the topic was dropped.

 

 

Rhett ducked his head when climbing into the back seat and smiled, “I think that went well. I'm getting excited.”

 

Link who was now feeling the same nodded, “I agree…this is going to be different than Conan. I just know it.”

 

Stevie leaned her head against Cassie's arm as the other woman maneuvered the rental car into the traffic. “Well, I don't know about you two, but I know I'm ready for an early night. Thank goodness the jet-lag from the other flight is gone.”

 

“Ugh…that was horrible…glad it left with the previous early night we took.” Cassie placed a quick kiss on Stevie's forehead.

 

Rhett and Link shared a fleeting glance as they both remembered what they had done when the two women had canceled the dinner plans due to the jet lag. With Stevie facing forward and blocking the space between the seats, Rhett took a chance and let his hand cover Link's.

 

The still-raw scar on Rhett's weenus, and the one on Link's index finger bore evidence of the new blood oath they had performed that night. The other proof being the small Dwarf Southern Magnolia tree planted near the infamous cow pasture back in North Carolina.

 

They got to hold hands the whole way to the hotel. It was absolutely heaven. It sucked having to let go when the car was put in park, but the knowledge they were about to be alone again balanced it out.

 

“I see room service in our future.” Cassie said glancing over to Stevie as they walked into the hotel.

 

“I'm so looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow.”Stevie said taking the woman's hand in hers. “This getting up early to fly sucks.”

 

Rhett and Link just stayed in the background trying not to stick out. The Rhink room was in sight, and they didn't want to encourage anything that might hinder that from happening.

 

So that meant they quietly stood behind the women on the elevator and only said a quick goodbye when the two ladies left. Link gulped and looked over to Rhett, “What is it about elevators.”

 

The bearded man grinned. “I rather like hotel rooms better. Less…security cameras and such.”

 

“Yes, yes…so true, so true.” A panting Link said trying not to jump the man even still.

 

Luckily the elevator doors parted on their floor, and they made a beeline to their room. The card key was inserted, the light turned green, and the lock was released. Home. Home…alone.

 

Link put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign onto the outside handle before shutting the door and engaging the top lock. Turning back to the room, Link was suddenly caught in a tractor beam of Rhett's fiery green eyes.

 

Rhett slowly stalked over to Link, who was now plastered against the door trying to breathe. Link watched the muscles shift in Rhett's arms and how tightly the jeans clung to those legs.

 

Within seconds, the bearded wonder was close enough that Link vision was blocked by a sexy slab of North Carolina beef.

 

“Are you hungry, Link?” Rhett asked with a smirk. “I know I am…what are you going to do about it?”

 

Wicked hands reached out, trailed down Link's neck and past the muscled shoulders. The t-shirt material wasn't enough to hide the hardened nipples when the roaming fingers brushed over them. Link's head rolled back giving Rhett's lips complete access to the heated wall of flesh.

 

Rhett latched onto the man's goozle like a hungry vampire. The craving for Link's skin was so strong. The heat and the intoxicating scent of his best friend making him moan against the protruding body part.

 

He let his hands move lower and grabbed the man's butt, pulling Link as close as he could. Their bodies were grinding together in mutual need. “Oh fuck, Neal, I can't get enough of you.”

 

A growl sounded against the neck as Rhett expressed his frustrations. His fingers dug into Link's hindquarters and lifted the man up off the ground.

 

“What the fuck!” Link gasped out before strong arms latched around Rhett's neck. Laughter was bubbling out of his best friend as Rhett carried Link to the sofa and released his hold on the butt cheeks. The man tumbled down onto the blue furniture.

 

“Remember that day with the Clearly Canadian bottle, Link?” Rhett undid the button on his jeans and slowly slide down the zipper. His rapt audience's blue eyes were watching every move.

 

Rhett kicked off the denim and put his two thumbs under the waistband of his boxers. “This what you want, Lincoln? You want to see my hard, hot cock?” He teased the man by slowly lowering the underwear till an inch of the cock shaft was shown. The bulge pushed against the lower part was enough to make anyone drool.

 

“Yes, please.” Link looked up with pleading eyes. “I need that cock, babe. Let me see it.”

 

Another inch was exposed before the two hands stopped. “More?”

 

“Oh fuck, yes! Please more.”

 

A lustful smirk spread across Rhett's face as he allowed half his dick to be viewed. “How about this, babe…this good enough.” He wiggled his hips causing his cock to shake.

 

Link's lips were parted, and the man was breathing heavily. Blue eyes feasted on green. “All of it. Now.”

 

“Oh so bossy, Neal. I think you need to be more…polite.”

 

A wicked grin spread tightly over the dark-haired man's face. “Oh please, Mr. McLaughlin, will you show me ALL your cock?”

 

“Give me your hand, Lincoln.”

 

Link obeyed.

 

Rhett moved closer till Link's fingers could reach the lowered waistband to the boxers. “It's self-service, baby. You want to se…”

 

Rhett couldn't even finish his statement before Link quickly thrust down the cotton material. The long, hard cock bobbed around with its release. Link's hand moved to enclose the steel flesh.

 

“Get the shirt off too, McLaughlin. I want only flesh.”

 

“You know the rules, Neal.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link growled while standing…still gripping the man's dick. With his free hand, he damn near ripped off Rhett's t-shirt…flinging it to the ground. The heat, and scent wafting from the sexy male form before him had Link drooling.

 

His mouth moved down to suck on a nipple. The feeling of his friend's fingers digging into his scalp was decadent. The sound of lust and need that escaped Rhett's lips was divine. Link used his teeth and tongue on the hardened nub. His mind imaging his mouth on other protruding appendages.

 

Which was why after another minute he was slowly sinking to his knees while kissing down Rhett's body. Soon his mouth met his hand and said hello around the hard cock. Hell! Having the warm flesh in his mouth was exactly what the doctor called for. He sucked hard and whorishly…reveling in the sensations and taste.

 

Rhett's fingers were still threaded through Link's hair but not to restrain him. With his mouth taking care of the man's cock, Link's hands could roam…and they did.

 

He enjoyed the feel of the hairy skin beneath his palms as they moved down and then back up both legs. Fuck he loved Rhett! Every damn inch. His right hand moved around till it touched crack. Two fingers pushed inward till they rubbed clenched flesh. Next to Rhett's mouth, the hole being felt was his second favorite opening on the man's body.

 

He rubbed the tight muscle and then pushed. The index and middle finger slowly pressed into the hole. Fuck! The man's ass was always so ridiculously tight. His dick twitched wanting to replace the lucky fingers.

 

This was about when Rhett's hands started gripping Link's skull for more than a caress. With the two fingers fucking into the tight ass, Rhett decided to fuck Link's warm mouth. Link wasn't complaining. He just moaned around the thrusting flesh and sucked even harder.

 

He loved the feel of his friend's balls rubbing his chin. The heated sac felt so perfect against his face.

 

“Mhmm, that's it, Neal. Oh yeah, babe. I want you to suck the cum out of me.”

Rhett moaned. “Shit, Link, oh fuck! Give me one more finger, baby.”

 

Link's cock was dripping precum onto the carpet like a sieve. It was so hard and achy he knew a few seconds up Rhett's bum hole would be all he could handle. But that would have to wait. He needed to taste cum first, and then he'd toss the man onto the ground and have his way with Rhett's ass.

 

Pulling out the two fingers, Link moved his ring finger to the bunch…and roughly plunged them back in…not even being remotely gentle. Now was so not the time for that.

 

“Oh hell! Mhmmm, fuck yes!” Rhett was energetically face-fucking Link by now. The green eyes closed as the man drowned in the moment.

 

Link loved being Rhett's lover, whore, cum slut, and whatever else name out there. Their connection was so strong it was like swallowing a whole damn bag of Viagra. He moved his non-fucking hand up the warm body before him and grabbed a nipple.

 

\- - - - -

 

The hand was immediately captured in one of Rhett's as he pulled Link's thumb to his mouth. Fuck he needed to suck on the man! His other hand was death-gripping his friend's head while still going to town ramming his dick down Link's throat.

 

Between the taste of Link's thumb, the sucking on his dick, and the ass play…Rhett lost it! His back arching like a bow as he shot his arrow of cum down Link's parched throat. The man kneeling before him moaned while greedily sucking every last drop.

 

He didn't even have time to recover when Link yanked out the three fingers and quickly stood. Rhett was pushed down onto the sofa…his ass up in the air. His hips grabbed immediately by a determined Link who rammed a hard cock deep into Rhett's ass.

 

“OH FUCK!” They both screamed as the long, hard cock pushed into the tight hole. Rhett buried his face into the sofa, trying to breathe. Link was a madman, all wild with lust. Within minutes, Rhett's ass was filled to overflowing with warm cum and Link was cursing left and right. The man's dick still beating into the hole as the orgasm raced through.

 

When the spent cock was removed, Rhett grinned over to his panting friend. “Well hello, New York.”

 

As they both sat on the sofa to recoup, Link's head rested on Rhett's chest. “I so fuckn' needed that!”

 

With a kiss to the top of the man's head, Rhett hugged Link closer. “Me too, babe, me too.”

 

A month ago, when they had their first week-long trip to New York alone, they had been in a frenzy of freedom to fuck and do everything they could. Nowadays, they still fucked each other's brains out and filled mouths and asses with cum…but it was mixed with a desire to simply just be together.

 

So yes, they stayed naked the rest of the night, and of course, they touched and kissed throughout the remaining hours till bedtime…but no one was thrown over tables, or tossed against walls. And even after a quick shower before bedtime, it was a more languid exploration of each other cumulating into a slow, delicious fuck on the bed.

 

Both men allowed the fire to build exquisitely little by little till they were screaming out one another's names and riding the wave of delicious orgasm. They feel asleep intertwined in each others' sweat slick arms, and even as they dreamed, smiles stayed firmly in place on their content faces.

 

The following morning as the sunlight rippled over their naked selves, Rhett and Link had no desire to move. It was such a decadent experience to have the ability to stay locked together. At least they had been able to sleep almost till noon. If it hadn't been for the taping of the show with Jimmy Fallon, they'd have stayed in bed all day long.

 

As it was, they knew Stevie and Cassie were soon to arrive and so they reluctantly got off the bed and into the shower. Unlike last night though, this shower session was not as languid. Both waking with morning wood and an insatiable desire to shove it places. Especially knowing the rest of the day would be crowded with people and no time to be remotely close.

 

They had needed a second shower by the time they finished their cluster fuck of lust. More than just water now ran down the drain. They barely dried off and dressed in time before there was a knock on their hotel room door.

 

Link opened it to a very content and happy looking Stevie and Cassie. A grin spread across his own face knowing the two women had had a night like he had had with Rhett.

 

“Hey, Link. You guys ready to go?” Stevie asked as she and Cassie plopped down onto the sofa.

 

Link had to hold back a chuckle remembering events from the previous night that had taken place in the same spot where the women now sat. “Umm…yeah, Rhett is just doing his hair.”

 

Suddenly Link realized they hadn't removed the evidence of last night's fun. Not that they had gone hog wild and cum would be dripping down walls…but still. He quickly glanced around and saw a distinct spot on the carpet by Cassie's feet.

 

Shit! Dried cum on the carpet. A devilish voice in his head whispered, 'at least it's DRIED cum.' Link had to bite his lip to stop the bubble of laughter wanting to escape.

 

Stevie leaned back on the sofa, “I talked with _The_ _Tonight Show_ people and the suits you guys will wear tonight arrived safely. So much better than trying to take them on the plane with us. That was clever thinking on Christy's part.”

 

“Yep, it sure was…she's a smart cookie.” Link agreed.

 

Rhett walked in then and smiled, “Did I hear someone mention cookies? Oh hey, the gang's all here. So are there cookies and if not where are we eating lunch? I'm starved.”

 

Link's cock twitched at those innocent words…a flush moving into his cheeks.

 

\- - - - -

 

The two women hadn't noticed the reddish tinge on the man's face, but Rhett did…the blood began to pool in his nether region. SHIT! That was the crux of the relationship he had with Link. It was pure friendship mixed with moments of absolute perv…and the kinda perv he couldn't control.

 

Hell, all Rhett had said was he was starved…and BOOM sexual tension exploded left and right. To the point he wanted to feign illness or something to be left alone with the man.

 

But it wasn't practical, and they did have one more night together before going home so they could deal with it all later.

 

Stevie rescued him from more thoughts when she said, “I was thinking about eating at the Hard Rock Cafe.”

 

BOING! Not only did two dicks get instantly hard but both Rhett and Link turned to look at each other and grin. Both were thinking the same thing. 'I'll give you a hard rock to eat at.'

 

They turned away fast, though. Rhett felt such love and adoration for the man beam from every part of his being. He wanted to kiss the shit out of the man, scream to the world that he loved Link, toss the guy onto the kitchenette table and fuck till their brains melted. Shit! He had it bad.

 

He needed a few more minutes alone with Link, or he'd combust. “Well, I just have to take a leak real fast, and will be ready to go. How about you guys head to the car, and I'll meet you there.”

 

Stevie and Cassie nodded and started walking to the door…with Link in tow. Rhett coughed to get the man's attention…and when he had it, gave his friend a look. Thank the fuck, Link got it.

 

“Oh man, now I have to take a leak…thanks a lot, Rhett.”

 

The girls just rolled their eyes. “What are things we didn't need to know for a hundred, Alex.” Cassie said grinning as she and Stevie left the room.

 

When the door was shut, the two men practically ran to each other. Arms firmly encircled bodies. Mouths latched on and felt frantic. Shit, it was so strong. Why all of a sudden did it hit? Was it because they normally couldn't have it, so it made it more intense? Whatever the reason…they were horny as hell and only had at most five minutes.

 

Rhett was panting when their lips broke apart, “How fast do you think we could jerk off?”

 

Link's head arched back in laughter. “Shit right now I'd cum in your hands in seconds…I feel like someone shot me up with Viagra.”

 

The guys quickly unzipped and pulled out their cocks. Their hands moved to the other man's dick and started wanking fast and hard. Their mouths re-attached then, and as their tongues joined the fun, the pressure built fast and furious. Within two minutes they were holding their palms over the head of each other's cock to catch the cum spraying out. Both had enjoyed an appetizer of spunk before one last kiss and a re-zip.

 

“Mhmmm, fuck I needed that.” Rhett said as he ran shaky fingers through his hair.

 

Link spanked Rhett's bum, “Me too, but we have to get to the car or the girls are going to bust our balls.”

 

Rhett reached over and grasped the man's denim-clad balls, “And we both know that's my job.”

 

A moan left Link's puffy lips, “Fuck!”

 

“Mhmmm, yes…and that too.”

 

Two very achy and still horny men walked out of the room and headed to the rental car. Thankfully, the chilled December air helped a bit with their issue.

 

“Geesh were you guys peeing Austin powers' style?” Stevie teased as the two men finally slid into the back seat.

 

Link moved a hand over to brush Rhett's thigh…all hidden thanks to the seating. “Well, I guess I ingested too much fluids last night. My stomach was filled to the brim and today so was I.”

 

Both girls grimaced and said, “Ewwww.”

 

Rhett just sent the man a naughty look and shook his head. Both knew it hadn't been a regular beverage Link had been talking about.

 

It was thirty-five minutes later that they pulled up to 1501 Broadway. The iconic Hard Rock structure easy to pick out in a sea of mundane buildings. None of the car's inhabitants had eaten yet, so their stomachs were growling to get inside.

 

A bubbly twenty-something waitress led them to a booth and handed out the menus. The four Californians looked through the folded, laminated lists even though they already knew ninety percent what was there. One Hard Rock Cafe being the same as all the others.

 

Rhett let out a chuckle, though, when he got to the drinks side. Like most eating establishments in New York, the cafe also served alcoholic beverages. Mostly mixed drinks, beer, and even some wines. It was the last category that had him laughing.

 

He nudged Link, who was sitting to his right side and pointed to the menu. The man also laughed as specific memories flooded both their brains.

 

Now the item on the drink list wasn't something fancy or odd…no, it was a simple strawberry and banana wine. But what made it more meaningful was the fact that eons ago they had attempted to create their own version of the same drink. They had snuck strawberries, bananas, a bag of sugar, and a two-liter of Coke into Rhett's bathroom. His mom had just looked at them as if they had gone insane.

 

And then they had hidden it in a closet by the air conditioner to hopefully turn alcoholic. It seemed like only yesterday when they had made that overnight trip to the banks of Cape Fear and slept under the stars drinking their first alcoholic beverage…drinking it and trying not to barf since it hadn't turned out as well as they had hoped.

 

It seemed crazy all the things they had done over the years together. Both knowing of their underlying attraction to the other person for a big chunk of that time…wanting more but being too chicken. At least they had only been in their late thirties when they finally said fuck it and did something. Since that fateful night back at the _So Dang Dark_ music video shoot they had jammed in so much time together. So many life-altering moments.

 

They were having such a deluge of memories that neither man noticed that their eyes were still locked on each other. That was until Stevie coughed on purpose. “Yo! Hello in there? The waitress is back…wants to take your orders, guys. Helllloooo?”

 

Both men blinked and came back to the present. They looked sheepishly around and realized just how much they had been exposed. Luckily with Stevie and Cassie being a gay couple…some things that a straight couple would see as odd they didn't. And the women were also used to the oddity of Rhett and Link's connection even in its most ordinary moments. So a few seconds of fixed stares were nothing.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link smiled at the waitress. “I'll have the mushroom, goat cheese burger…side of fries…a glass of Sprite and a glass of the strawberry banana wine for fun.”

 

The girl giggled, “It tastes sooooo good.”

 

She turned to Rhett, “And what can I get for you, sir?”

 

The way she looked at Rhett made Link want to tell her that the man was already taken. Apparently, Link wasn't the only one into the tall, bearded variety of males.

 

Rhett being oblivious to that stuff just smiled kindly. “I'll have the garden burger…blue cheese dressing on it instead of ketchup and a glass of Dr. Pepper. I also want to try the same wine as he ordered.”

 

The waitress left, and the four started going over the schedule for the day. It really wasn't a complicated one. It just consisted of a meeting with _The_ _Tonight Show_ people for final checks, a meeting with Jimmy, and then the actual taping. They had kept the rest of the day free since they didn't know what would be asked of them after the taping.

 

With so much to discuss, the time sped by and before they knew it the waitress was placing their food on the table. Rhett and Link's wine glasses held a pale opaque pink liquid. It sure looked prettier than theirs had been. The bottle they had used had shown a browner product.

 

Stevie and Cassie watched as the two men dinked their glasses and took a sip.

 

“So?” Cassie asked, “How is it?”

 

Link licked his lips, “Mhmm this is amazing. I can clearly taste both fruits. How cool would it have been if ours had turned out this good?” He grinned over to Rhett.

 

Rhett nodded, “Hell yes! This was what I had been expecting when I took the bottle and drank it all those years ago. I can still remember seeing you grimace as you tried to drink it and acted like it was good.”

 

A smile spread on Link's face as the memories of that night replayed. Oh, what a perfect night it would have been to be together as they are now. No one around for miles, the ideal temperature, and all alone under the stars. They could have made out till dawn and…sigh…oh well. The past was what it was, and as much as he wished he could go back and start his relationship with Rhett sooner, Link was just so glad for the present they did have.

 

The week in New York a month ago, the time back in North Carolina, and the moments revisiting their dorm room had been fuckn' fantastic. Let alone all the upcoming time in London and soon the weekends traveling the country together on the book tour. Life was awesome.

 

As he finished his strawberry and banana wine, Link was filled with so much gushy love and happiness.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett sipped slowly on the wine and enjoyed every mouthful. It made him want to buy a bottle and take it home with them. Maybe even have a recreation of the first time out in the woods by the bank of the Cape Fear River. So much so that when the waitress returned to see if everything was okay, he asked her for the cost of a bottle.

 

“I'll have to find out, sir. Don't usually have anyone ask.”

 

When she went off to find out the answer, Rhett started in on his meal. His stomach was very happy to contain something besides just cum.

 

The four were so filled by the large portioned meal that no one wanted to even think of dessert. The waitress laid the check on the table. “Oh and sir, my manager said the wine was on him. He said to just stop by on your way back to your hotel and ask for Jacob.”

 

That was when they noticed she was looking at them differently. Apparently, her boss was a GMM fan…and she had just been told who they were. Her eyes were even bigger and more star-filled when she starred at Rhett. Now besides just a simple attraction, the sheen of him being famous added to the his catch-ability.

 

“Thanks…” He glanced at her name tag, “Jasmine…I'll do that. Tell Jacob that I appreciate it.”

 

The waitress blushed red at the sound of her name coming from Rhett's sexy bearded lips. She just nodded and raced away.

 

“Soooooommmbbooodddddyyy liiiikeeessss you.” Link teased.

 

Rhett rolled his eyes at the man. “I can't help that I'm stunning.”

 

Even Stevie cracked up at that one. He just shook his head.

 

 


	3. Fuck You, Jimmy Fallon

* * *

 

 

All the jovial mood of the morning calmed down as soon as the four friends walked into the Tonight Show building. Shit! Rhett gulped…this was a big break for them. He soooo didn't want another Conan experience…that had been awkward as fuck. At least they had so much more experience in every aspect now and should be able to handle themselves and the on-air moment better.

 

The same people from the meeting yesterday were there to greet them and had Rhett and Link sign some paperwork. Then the four were delivered to the head of production to go over their _Will It_ segment. Rhett was thoroughly impressed with how everything was planned out to the nth degree. And with only a few hours till taping the actual food items were being prepared.

 

Even the background image of their GMM set could have fooled the most hardcore mythical beast to believe they were filming at the Burbank studio. The show had also gotten the same mic they used too. Suddenly Rhett felt right at home…well if he didn't look up from behind the desk and see the huge auditorium filled with seats.

 

After the step-by-step was done, the four were ushered quickly into the depth of the building to meet Jimmy. When the door to the office opened, they saw a very elegant and fun atmosphere. Everything was high-end but not in a stuffy way. The walls were filled with pictures and mementos of the man's many years in entertaining. Rhett really enjoyed the photo of Jimmy with Weird Al.

 

The show's host was sitting on a huge sofa laughing heartily at something on a laptop. The earphones hid what that something was…until they walked closer, and Rhett saw one of their GMM episodes playing. It was an iconic one where Link was fed the octopus and barfed. Even after all these years, Rhett couldn't help but chuckle too. He sure did enjoy Link's gagging.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link groaned in embarrassment. Seeing his younger self holding a bucket with shaky hands while vomiting wasn't the way he wanted to meet Jimmy Fallon. Dammit…why couldn't he just be allowed to be the competent and normal Link Neal!

 

It was a bit funny when the man on the sofa saw that the real-life people from the YouTube video where standing next to him. Jimmy's eyes widened, and the biggest grin split the guy's face in two.

 

Instantly the laptop was shut, and the earphones came off as the man stood up and held out a hand to Link. “Oh man, this is so great to finally meet you in person. I love your GMM shows.”

 

Link took the offered hand and gripped it firmly. When Jimmy's other hand moved to lay on top of Link's and deepen the moment, Link felt awkward. There was a look in the man's eyes that seemed to be asking something…Link wasn't sure he felt comfortable with whatever it was.

 

“Thanks for having me…I…I…mean us.” Shit! Link didn't know why he said that and felt his whole face turn red. He did what he always did when he felt odd and turned to get help from Rhett…but the tall man was looking at them with squinty eyes. Link gulped…what the heck was going on?

 

It almost seemed as if Jimmy didn't want to let go of Link's hand but did so reluctantly to shake Rhett's. Not in a mean way…just in a not as interested way. “Wow, you really are tall.” Jimmy said staring up at the bearded man.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was having a problem…a very odd one. For some reason, he wanted to punch Jimmy Fallon right on the nose. And for some reason, he felt…jealous. Well, shit! He tried to push it away but when Jimmy motioned for them to sit and in turn sat right next to Link…the emotion came back tenfold.

 

He looked over to Stevie and Cassie, and they seemed to be amused by how much attention Jimmy was giving Link. Rhett was so not amused. Especially since it appeared as if Link was eating it up and enjoying it. For the whole twenty-minute meeting, Rhett was barely asked anything…which left him with too much time for the jealousy to fester and boil up.

 

“Well, I better get down to hair and make-up. I can't wait to do the _Will It_ stuff with you guys.” Jimmy had said you guys but looked only at Link as the bespectacled man also stood.

 

After another quick handshake to Rhett and a longer two-handed one to Link, the man left.

 

Ohhhh if Stevie and Cassie hadn't been in that room, Link's ass would have been shoved up against a damn wall! Rhett wanted to punish the man by kissing those smiling lips rough and hard.

 

“What the heck was that?” Stevie said with a giggle. She and Cassie stared at Link. “He was sooo coming on to you.”

 

The fucker blushed, “Really? I…I didn't notice.”

 

Cassie laughed so hard she snorted. “Didn't notice? My gawd, man. If we wouldn't have been here, I think he might have tried to get in your pants.”

 

Link's shaky hand moved up to push glasses back in place. The guy's face was bright red. “No…no. I mean the dude's married…I'm married. I'm sure he's just a very touchy person is all.”

 

During all this, Rhett stayed quiet. He knew Link enough to recognize when the man was flat out lying. He knew Link had noticed Jimmy's flirtatious behavior…and had enjoyed it. The green-eyed monster was chomping at the bit in Rhett's gut.

 

“Well don't be surprised if he does ask you.” Stevie said in all seriousness. “I think he might be bi.”

 

Link gulped. “Shit! Like I'm not already nervous about tonight.”

 

Cassie smiled softly, “You got this. It's a _Will It_ for goodness sake and promoting Buddy System. Two things you enjoy…and Stevie and I will be right there in the front row if you need additional encouragement.”

 

Anyone looking at the two would wonder if they were related…both with short dark hair and glasses. Link smiled. “Thanks, Cassie…I'm glad you two are with us.”

 

Rhett just let the other three converse as they left the office and went to hair and make-up. The suits they had picked out to wear were hanging on a rack in the room. Not one person noticed him being silent. It annoyed him.

 

The lights annoyed him.

 

The squeaky chair he sat in annoyed him.

 

And especially the way Link seemed oblivious to Rhett's intense feelings annoyed him even more.

 

Suddenly a dark thought entered his brain. What if Link was only with him because Rhett was the only man that really asked? What if something would happen between Jimmy and Link? Could it be possible to spend the rest of his life without his best friend in it? Seeing the same longing look on Link's face, but for another man?

 

Pain knifed Rhett in the gut at that thought. Shit, he so didn't want to do this appearance now. Wanted to go back to the hotel and pull the covers over his head. He was in default mode as the very sweet lady did his make-up and got his hair to look spot on. In automatic mode, Rhett got dressed in the same suit they had worn to the YouTube party at the end of their week together in New York.

 

Memories of Link tricking him into the dressing room at Brook's Brothers and almost fucking the man in the confined space made his cock twitch. Anger, fear, jealousy, and lust fought inside Rhett's body. Not the way he should be feeling while standing backstage waiting for their cue to be on _The Tonight Show_.

 

But there he was…and there was that cue…and there his feet went walking out to the cheers of the audience. A smile somehow appeared on his face. _Snap out of it, McLaughlin!_ This wasn't a fun time…just to hang out with a famous actor. This was business. This was money. This was a clear-cut way to gain more mythical beasts and get new people to tune into GMM and watch Buddy System.

 

That helped…enough anyway. For the next five minutes, he was able to be charming and funny. Keep Link reigned in and on track. So much so that at the end of the interview portion Link wasn't the only one getting Jimmy's attention.

 

As the commercial break started, the race to assemble the faux GMM set began. And it was neat to be surrounded by familiar things…almost as if they were the ones interviewing Jimmy.

 

So when the _Will It_ segment started, they were both on point. Only a few times did Rhett's jealousy flare when Link and Jimmy shared a moment. But the audience was eating the crazy _Will It_ up…and he knew they had done real good.

 

Since they weren't the last guest on the show, as soon as the segment ended Jimmy was shuffled off to get ready for the next thing and couldn't really talk.

 

Rhett and Link met up with Stevie and Cassie in the green room. The two women had snuck out of the audience during the commercial break. The two men were hugged a lot and received heaps of honest praise from the two. Stevie was beaming. “Man, that was spot on! I expect our subscription numbers to soar.”

 

Cassie nodded, “Hell yes! I found myself enjoying it even beyond knowing you two. And everyone around us was cracking up.”

 

\- - - - -

 

This made Link feel so happy. “YAY! I had a small moment in the interview part that I felt myself getting loopy, but once again Rhett kept me in line.” He smiled over to the bearded man.

 

When Rhett just nodded, Link looked closer. “You okay?”

 

Something flashed in those green eyes but was instantly pushed out to go back to the man's default gaze. “Yeah…sure. Just tired and hungry.”

 

Link wasn't used to Rhett being so odd and distant…especially since they got together. Back in the day, Link would annoy the man many times and get this same response. But what the heck had he done that had annoyed Rhett now?

 

He wisely left it go…deciding to just observe how Rhett behaved till they were once again alone at the hotel. If nothing changed, he'd ask about it then…when they could really talk.

 

Link moved over to Stevie and asked, “How much longer till we are at the hotel?”

 

Stevie glanced at her watch, “Well we should be back within two hours tops. There are only a few more minutes now of taping, and then Jimmy invited all the guests to join him in his office for a small get together.”

 

Link saw a grimace flicker across Rhett's face. What the heck was going on?

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett just wanted to get in the rental car and go to the hotel. Hell, in a sad way, not even to be anywhere near Link. And that was wild for him to even fathom. But to tell the truth, he really just wanted to go hit the indoor pool and do some laps. There was so much angry tension in his body, it was making him feel sick.

 

It was the fundamental reason he stayed in the corner during the little get together in Jimmy's office. Rhett stood there nursing a bottle of Clearly Canadian, which the show had found just for him and Link. So why did it make Rhett want to grumble even more? Stupid nice people!

 

Finally, thirty minutes later, it was thankfully time to leave. Stevie, Cassie and especially Link got a hug from the host. Rhett tensed up at his turn, and therefore the embrace was a very awkward one. Jimmy wasn't an idiot and could clearly see the tall man wasn't a happy camper…and guessed why.

 

Their eyes locked in a battle as old as time, with Jimmy being the one looking away. Rhett would have beaten his own fist to his chest in glorious victory if not still surrounded by so many people. And just like that, the urge returned to grab Link by the goozle, shove the fucker against the hotel door, and kiss the man senseless.

 

\- - - - -

 

The sudden flare of dark, sexual tension oozing off Rhett was strongly felt by Link. He watched those green eyes stare at his lips as his tongue flickered across the warm, pink flesh…Link's cock jumped to instant attention. Shit!

 

The car ride to the hotel was torture. Stevie and Cassie were unaware of it all and cheerfully talking to them. Link sensed Rhett's lust wasn't the playful kind but soaked in some form of annoyance. His poor ass was going to be super sore on the plane ride home in the morning. So why did it still make Link grin in anticipation?

 

As much as it was fun being hit on by Jimmy during the taping…it didn't compare to what he felt for Rhett. Jimmy's attention merely being a drop of water compared to the Niagara Falls of his best friend.

 

And even though the tall man to his side was pissy, Link still slide over so their hands could touch…letting his fingers stroke the warm flesh.

 

Fuck, the drive to the hotel was taking way too long. He wanted Rhett's rough attention soooooo much. Link's cock pressed against the skinny jeans he had changed back into after their part of the taping had finished.

 

He wanted to grasp Rhett's hand and relocate it to the tented crotch…so he did just that. Link's head rolled back at the sheer contact. Thank goodness Stevie and Cassie were busy cuddling in the front seat and didn't pay attention to them in the back. And as much as he hoped the hand would start rubbing…it stayed still. Link pouted. He looked up at Rhett, but the man wasn't even looking at him. Shit!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in such turmoil. He hadn't felt like this since college when Link had dated Sally Jensen. Not even with Christy in the mix, had Rhett ever felt that level of jealousy…till tonight. He hated it. Tried very hard to get past it…for fuck's sake, Link hadn't grabbed Jimmy's hand…no…it was Rhett's hand now resting on the man's crotch.

 

That should account for something right? But no…just made him feel more annoyed and restless. So when they got to the hotel, said goodbye to the girls and went to their room Rhett hoped it would end his mood.

 

FUCK!

 

When the door opened to their hotel room the smell of every kind of fast food in a fifty-mile radius greeted them. Their kitchen was filled with all sorts of containers. KFC chicken buckets, bags from McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, you name it.

 

As the two guys walked in and surveyed the massive amount of food, they noticed an envelope propped up against a KFC bucket. Rhett grabbed it and pulled out the note-card that was inside.

 

 

When he saw the p.s. part Rhett wanted to punch a fuckn' hole in the wall…Instead, he shoved the note into Link's hand and stormed out of the hotel room.

 

\- - - - -

 

A stunned Link stood there not knowing what to think or say. He lifted the note and read it. Shit! Rhett was thinking he and Jimmy had…SHIT!

 

Was it odd that in that horrible moment, a smile spread across Link's face at the thought that Rhett was that jealous over him? Or that it made his cock hard with lust for the wondrously angry man? Oh fuck, did it ever.

 

Grabbing an extra crispy fried chicken leg, Link decided to give Rhett an hour to calm down before worrying. With over thirty years of friendship with the man, Link had the comfort of knowing Rhett always came back. Always.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett really had no idea where the fuck he was going. He just had to get away from Link. He was feeling toxic and so dumb for even thinking anything of the whole Jimmy thing. Besides who was he to hinder Link from exploring more? Just because they grew up and had a connection, didn't mean they would end up together. Sigh…but he wanted it to.

 

As he walked around the first floor, Rhett saw the sign for the indoor pool. Looking down at his skinny jeans and shirt, he grimaced… _well can't swim in this_. He made a decision. He would go to the hotel's shop, and if they had swim trunks he'd go to the pool and do some laps…if not, he'd go back up to the room and just go to bed.

 

The twenty-something blond behind the register perked up as soon as Rhett walked into the quiet space. “Hello, sir.” She purred. “How can I help you?” A few suggestions clearly showed in her blue eyes.

 

Her face merged into Link's, and Rhett let out a sigh. Shit, he had it bad.

 

“Sir?”

 

Rhett came back from his head, “I forgot to pack a swimsuit and was wondering if there was one for sale?”

 

The woman licked her lips imagining him in nothing but a Speedo. “We don't have much, but I'll show you what we do have.”

 

Her hips were swaying overly provocative as she led him to the back of the small space. Rhett didn't give a crap about all her attempts and just quickly looked through the small selection of trunks. Thankfully they all had elastic-waistbands and drawstrings, so he knew whichever one he chose would fit. Since it was for only a night, he went with the cheapest one…a black trunk with no frills. “This will do.”

 

Even without getting any response from her flirting, the woman kept up the hip sway all the way back to the register. Rhett rolled his eyes, but said nothing…just paid for the swimsuit and left.

 

Never had he changed faster than when he walked into the small men's bathroom next to the pool. Placing his clothes on a chair nearby, Rhett went to the deep end and jumped in. Being a tall, sturdy man…his body sank rapidly. He let himself stay down under the water. With his eyes shut and the warm water all around him, it was like he was back in the sensory deprivation tank from GMM season four.

 

One minute, then two passed…and he wasn't budging. Rhett knew he had another minute of oxygen left in his lungs and was going as long as he could before pushing up and out of the water. As his head arched back, spraying water everywhere, his blurry eyes latched onto a form standing at the end of the pool.

 

With a quick swim over to the side where his chair was, Rhett grabbed the towel he had picked up on the way in and wiped his eyes. When he looked back over to the space where he had seen the figure, Rhett felt his whole body catch on fire.

 

“I had a hunch I'd find you here, McLaughlin.” Link said while staring at him. A similar pair of black swim trunks the only thing on the man's body. The tanned, well-known, sexy, muscular body.

 

SPLASH!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link jumped into the pool and effortlessly made his way to Rhett. When he emerged from the water, he was damn near sliding up the sexy man's body. His hands grabbed the edge of the pool on either side. His body pressed and pinned the fucker to the wall.

 

“Link…don't.” Rhett said weakly…even as Link could feel the guy's dick harden against his own.

 

“Shut up, McLaughlin, and just kiss me already.”

 

An animalistic growl escaped the bearded lips before two warm hands grabbed Link's face. The ardent kiss that followed left them both breathless and horny as hell. Rhett was taking all the frustration out on Link's mouth…and Link loved every damn second of it.

 

“Mhmm, fuck yes.” Link murmured against those same lips when they eventually parted. His hands roamed all over Rhett's body wanting more.

 

“We can't…anyone could walk in.” Again Rhett's plea to stop was lipid and unconvincing.

 

Link's hand pushed behind the drawstring part of the man's waistband and grabbed the hard cock. “There are no cameras, I already checked when I entered the room, and I couldn't give a rip if anyone walks in. I need you…now!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett wanted to twist Link around, bend that sexy body over the edge of the pool, and fuck the man's ass hard…but that really couldn't happen. So looking around he saw the small four-person sauna in the far corner. There was a lock on the door, plus no windows…the perfect spot for some play time. “Sauna…now.”

 

But Link wouldn't let him go, “No…pool…now. Right here…I want the warm water sloshing around our bodies.”

 

Despite his better judgment, Rhett saw himself grab the man's hips and turn Link around till the horny fucker's stomach was pressed into the wall of the pool. Pulling down the waistband at the back of Link's trunks, Rhett did the same to his front. Cock pushed past wet cheeks and then pressed into the tight hole…making both men's eyes close and their mouths open with a moan.

 

There wasn't time for soft and romantic. Any minute another hotel guest could walk in and see them fucking. So as soon as Rhett was all the way inside, he started a fast and furious pounding.

 

Their collected moans and heavy breathing filled the sultry air around them. The water slapped the sidewall a bit out of sync from the thrusting taking place. Rhett's mouth kissed up Link's naked back and shoulders…his teeth nipped the warm throat.

 

“Mine! Do you fuckn' understand that, Neal?!” Rhett growled against the man's neck.

 

Link's upper chest would have abrasions from the roughness of the pool edge but wasn't giving a fuck about it at that moment. “Oh fuck, yes, Rhett…only yours…always.”

 

Rhett's hand pushed out of the water and grabbed Link by the goozle. The hold was used to twist the man's face backward for a harsh kiss.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link lost it…his cock pumped cum into the water while his ass clenched even tighter around the impaling dick.

 

Three more hard slams later, and it was Rhett's turn to fall off the edge. Link moaned at the feel of hot cum spraying deep inside him. They allowed themselves a few more minutes then to just rest there…still pressed together before Rhett removed the softened dick and two identical swim trunks were pulled up.

 

“Let's go back to the room, babe.” Link said with a kiss.

 

Rhett nodded, and they quickly went to grab their clothes.

 

 

Three hours later, the two men lay naked and spent on the living room carpet surrounded by empty food containers of all kinds. Their bellies and _other_ body parts were all fulfilled and content. Link grabbed the last piece of chicken from the KFC bucket and moved it to Rhett's mouth. The man took a big bite and then Link did the same.

 

“I'm sorry if I at all flirted with Jimmy.” Link said looking over to Rhett. “It kinda took me by surprise and maybe it made me feel excited in a weird way. Like you and I always had a connection, but this was a famous person looking at me that way…and it's nice when someone wants you.”

 

Rhett moved to lean up on an elbow. “I get it. Even when I wanted to punch the man in the face until he couldn't smile again…I understood. I think it just played into a part of me that wonders why you want me. I don't want you to be with me if it's only because we grew up together…I need you to truly want me.”

 

The chicken leg was pressed again to those bearded lips. Link's next bite finished off the last of the flesh from the bone and then the remains were tossed back into the bucket. A very chicken flavored kiss took place then…soft and soulful. Link showed Rhett that there was no doubt about why he was there.

 

When the kiss ended, he gently stroked the side of Rhett's face, “If I had never been blessed by your friendship over all these years, and you walked into my life tonight…and Jimmy Fallon was standing next to you…I'd always pick you.”

 

Rhett grabbed Link's ass with both hands, “Damn right you would!”

 

Link's joyous laughter filled the hotel room as they rolled over till Rhett was pinning him down to the carpeted floor. Green eyes poured out a shit load of love down into blue. “I love you, Lincoln.”

 

“I love you too, Rhett.”

 

The empty wrappers and containers were very well forgotten.

 

 

The persistent knocking on the door, coupled with the light from the window, proved two things. One…the alarm on Link's phone hadn't worked for some reason, and two…Stevie and Cassie were on the other side of the door ready to leave for the airport…whereas he and Rhett were still bare ass naked on the floor.

 

FUCK!

 

They both jumped up and surveyed the damage. Fuck, even with blurry, sleep-hazed eyes they saw the dried cum all over the wrappers and themselves. Link grabbed a pair of very wrinkled swim trunks…no clue if they were his or Rhett's… and used the inside liner to clean himself off before racing over to the door. Even though he already knew the answer, Link still asked, “Who is it?”

 

Stevie's annoyed voice sounded loud and clear through the door, “You two were supposed to meet us down in the lobby like thirty minutes ago. If we don't leave in the next ten minutes, we'll miss our flight back to North Carolina.”

 

SHIT! Link pushed fingers through his bed-head hair. “Crap, my alarm must not have gone off. We'll be there in five minutes.”

 

“Umm, are you just going to make us stand out here?”

 

Link looked over to the living room area and saw Rhett had somehow done a quick grab and toss of all the food packages. The man's lower half was now also covered in swim trunks and upper half free of dried cum. Link unlocked the door and opened it.

 

Stevie and Cassie walked in dragging their suitcases. “You guys aren't even dressed!” Stevie looked at their almost naked bodies in even more frustration. “Cassie and I will get your suitcases together…you just get dressed.”

 

Each man was tossed an outfit before being shooed out of the bedroom. Thank the fuck, that Rhett and Link hadn't brought any toys along. So they felt no sense of embarrassment with the two women taking care of the suitcases.

 

Seven minutes later the four raced to the front desk and handed in their key cards. It was out to the rental car then with Cassie once again in the driver's seat. She went as fast as she safely could, and they arrived at the airport in record time. It was still a maddening dash to hand in the rental keys, check in at the ticket counter, and get through security on time. Coach was already boarding when they arrived at the terminal and got in line.

 

Four very exhausted people plopped into their first class seats and tried to catch their breaths. Stevie glared at the two men, “That was way too close! Next time make sure you BOTH set an alarm.”

 

Feeling like a pair of scolded kids, Rhett and Link just nodded and said in unison, “Yes, Stevie.”

 

Link still being half asleep, thanks to the all-night fun he and Rhett had shared, passed out almost as soon as the plane took off.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett wasn't at all complaining about the quickness of Link's slumber. He loved feeling the man's warm body leaning against his…the hot breath of Link's caressing his neck. It was the closest he got to being part of a couple with Link while out in the real world. Thank goodness for the two-hour long flight back to North Carolina.

 

Rhett couldn't believe it was Christmas Eve already. They wouldn't have much time to recoup from the flight since both families were big on tradition. The McLaughlins and the Neals always attended the Christmas Eve service at their local church.

 

At least Rhett would get to see Link and be near him. Even Christmas afternoon would be spent at the Neal house when the two families would exchange gifts. Rhett didn't have the actual two items he had purchased for Link on hand, but Stevie had brought with her some photographs…the two pieces of paper had been wrapped up in a box for Link to open.

 

It was nice that they could get away with everyone seeing this gift. It wasn't something naughty like lingerie for the man to wear.

 

Ohhhhhhhh! Rhett felt his dick harden at that delicious image…okay so maybe he would have to sneak out and find a private Christmas gift for Link. Preferably satiny…and blue. Mhmmm, yes.

 

 

When the airplane landed in Raleigh, Rhett was also asleep…his head leaning on the top of Link's. Their all-night food fun had apparently also left him tired.

 

After a click on her cell phone to capture the cute image, it was once again Stevie who woke them up. “Come on sleepy heads…time to leave.”

 

The four travelers trudged through the crowds to baggage claim. They saw a welcoming sight as they dragged their suitcases away from the turn style. Link's dad was standing there with Rhett's father. Charles and Jim smiled and received many hugs.

 

“Look at our local celebrities.” Charles said beaming at Link. “All my buddies were calling me up after seeing y'all on the TV.”

 

Jim was more reserved and just patted Rhett on the back. “Proud of you, son. You two did very well indeed.”

 

It was like the two internetainers were back in their childhood as they beamed at their fathers' praise.

 

“Come on y'all, Diane and Sue have been cooking up a feast for us all morning.”

 

The group walked out to the parking lot then to Jim's minivan. Rhett and Link gladly took the back seat, Stevie and Cassie the middle, and Charles rode up front while Jim drove.

 

Stevie turned towards Rhett and Link and held out her phone. Both men gushed when they saw the image of them huddled together on the plane while sleeping.

 

“That was from the flight today?” Link said aching to reach out and touch the screen image.

 

“Yeah…you two slept like that for most of the flight.”

 

Cassie held out her phone next, “I even got some video of it…it was just so cute.” For the next three minutes, the four friends watched the clip of the duo sleeping.

 

“Can you send the picture and the video to our phones?” Rhett asked. Fuck! He wanted the freedom to reach out and take Link's hand in his. But as it was impossible, he just moved a fraction closer to the man and enjoyed the added warmth as their thighs touched.

 

“What are y'all gibber-jabbering about back there?” Charles asked smiling at the four youngsters.

 

Stevie moved forward to show Link's dad the picture. The older man's eyes crinkled. “Them boys always did fit well together. It sure was fate when you got that job at the University, Jim.”

 

Rhett's dad kept a steady gaze on the road, “Well I don't know about fate. I was the one to choose what ended up happening all those years ago.”

 

No one noticed the edge to the man's words. Everyone was used to Jim McLaughlin being a bit of a hardass and tactfully truthful.

 

As the drive continued, Rhett and Link felt safe enough in the semi-privacy of the backseat to finally let their hands touch. Link glanced over to Rhett and smiled. A longing to be alone overtook them both…it was powerful but not dire. Seemed that when they couldn't express much of anything, that was when the urge for more grew.

 

A vibration in their pockets broke the eye-fucking moment, and when they pulled out their cell phone, they saw that Stevie and Cassie and sent them the files. Those two visuals meant so much since it had been a moment in time they were allowed to touch and one which they didn't have to make password protected.

 

It was another twenty minutes until Jim parked the minivan in the McLaughlin driveway. When they entered the house, a horde of their mixed families greeted them. The only three not in the entrance way were their moms and Locke. Both Christy and Jessie made beelines for their tired husbands and kissed them thoroughly.

 

Charles and Jim meandered to the living room and sat next to Louis, Link's stepdad. _It's A Wonderful Life_ was playing on the TV. And with the excitement of new arrivals now gone, the kids scattered back to their electronics while the wives headed to the kitchen to check up on Diane and Sue.

 

The tradition with the two families was that everyone got together for an early Christmas Eve supper and then headed off to church for service. And then on Christmas Day both families spent the morning at their own house and came back together in the afternoon to exchange gifts and to enjoy an even bigger dinner. It had been this way for as long as anyone could remember. The friendship between Rhett and Link flowing outward to everyone they considered family.

 

Stevie and Cassie were going to stay over for Christmas as well. The two still had a room reserved at the same hotel as before the New York trip.

 

The McLaughlin's dining room was filled to overflowing with sixteen bodies all hungrily staring at the feast of food set before them as Charles said grace. “Dear God, maker of us all. Thank you for a wonderful life, a good year, and a family full of love, laughter, and caring. May we have many more such years to follow. Amen.”

 

The cool thing about Rhett and Link's relationship was that it wasn't just based on sex. When it was, it was one hundred percent and then some…but it was also a hundred and then some of everything else. So as the two men sat across the table from one another, they were able to enjoy the whole experience of being around their friends and family, and not only being focused on the desire to touch or finding time to be alone.

 

Granted, their fuck fest of the night prior also helped. The poor maid cleaning that room had been rewarded with an extremely generous tip. Still, it would have been interesting to see her reaction to the carpet in the living room area. Even with the food containers tossed away, the dried cum spots on the carpet were many.

 

As the night continued, it was thoughts like that that brought on the small smiles to both men's faces. Even during church service flickers of things naughty and nice would bring about a secret grin. And their connection also had them sharing the same goofy thoughts at the wrong time. Like when the Christmas story was read and instead of thinking of the Biblical God, Gabriel, and even Mary…both men thought about Chuck Shurley, the trickster Gabe, and the Winchester's mom, Mary from the TV show Supernatural. Made it almost as if they were able to be together even if they weren't.

 

So when they headed to the church's parking lot, and everyone got in their perspective vehicles, all that was needed was a glance across the way for Link to know of Rhett's love for him and vice versa.

 


	4. Merry Christmas to Me

* * *

 

\- - - - -

 

It was surprising that night, around midnight that Link found himself still very wide awake. It wasn't like they had flown from California or even crossed one-time zone…and with him and Rhett having not only stayed up all night…but also participating in high-energy fuckery…Link assumed he'd be exhausted.

 

Not.

 

As he sat in the very cluttered living room amidst the presents separated into piles by name, Link had his phone in hand and was looking around the net. Of course one of his stops ended up on Sally VonHum's YouTube channel. There was a video posted that he hadn't seen yet. _Rhink - Tick Tock._

 

And oh fuck she started it off with a bang…Rhett's was talking about finding males more attractive than females. The conversation had happened eons ago on _The Mythical Show_ with Tony Hale, but the clever way she had cut it together made it into an intimate talk between Rhett and Link…and not at all about ducks.

 

The whole video was so damn gushy and adorable that Link was hardcore missing the man by the end of it. Fuck…now not only was he sleepless, but Link was also extremely restless.

 

A quick check to his fake Facebook account didn't help. He had hoped, like the last time he couldn't sleep and Rhett had shown up on messenger, that he'd bump into the man now. But alas ten, twenty, thirty minutes later and still no Rhett.

 

Shit! And it felt weird going up to Christy to handle the issue missing Rhett was causing him. So as he had done before…Link snuck down to the basement and got settled on the sofa. Apparently, it was going to be up to him to take care of things.

 

Link sighed…as much as he was longing for the bearded giant…the thought of masturbation seemed empty. He didn't want his own hand on his cock…he wanted Rhett's hand. But it was freakn' Christmas Eve, and it wasn't like he could go over and spend time with Rhett.

 

So what was he to do with the hard cock in his pants?! Maybe masturbation would seem more acceptable if he watched a video or read some Rhink fanfics. So he turned on the flat-screen TV and went back to YouTube. Sally VonHum's page was soon showing…he went to the Tick Tock video again and clicked on a link to her stories saved to the popular fan fiction site called AO3.

 

With the flat screen being the latest and greatest, Link was able to find one of his favorites, _Down, Under & All Mine._ A few clicks later he had the story opened on the TV, and was scrolling to his favorite chapter…the one with the moment in the hotel room where he and Rhett have some fun with the PR24 nightstick.

 

Within a few paragraphs, he was horny as hell and ready to play. Damn that woman could write.

 

**Back at the hotel, Link was walking past Rhett's room when the door opened. Rhett smiled at him. “Whatcha got in the bag, Lincoln? Might it be the real reason for the earlier evil look?”**

 

**Link was pulled into the room and shoved onto the bed. Fuck, his cock twitched.**

 

**Rhett snatched the bag away and laughed while inspecting the contents. The man's hand firmly gripping the cock-like handle of the black, poly-carbonate baton. Rhett swung the weapon around a little, grinning down at Link.**

 

**Laying it on the bed, Rhett quickly stripped off all the unwanted clothes. He reached into the bag and pulled out the generic police hat. Next came the standard issued belt with baton loop and gun harness attached.**

 

**Link licked his lips in lust at the sexy image of Rhett wearing only the hat and belt.**

 

**“You're under arrest, Mr. Neal. Now, strip…got to perform a thorough cavity search.”**

 

**Off flew Link's clothes as their eyes remained locked. This man would always make his cock hard and his stomach flutter. “I've been a bad, bad, boy, Officer McLaughlin.”**

 

**\-----**

 

**Rhett climbed onto the bed and flipped Link over. Running the cold baton over the man's butt cheeks, he pulled up on Link's hips till the sexy ass was sticking up in the air.**

 

**“Now Link, unless you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars, I suggest you tell me everything that you and Miss VonHum did last night. If you comply, I may…release…you on your own recognizance.”**

 

**“Mhmm…yes, sir. Give me the full thrust of the law, McLaughlin.”**

 

**As Rhett used his hands to spread apart Link's ass cheeks, the man started to tell him in detail about the depravity that had taken place at Sally's last night.**

 

**Rhett leaned down, and his long tongue flicked the soon to be abused hole. He kissed the tight sphincter muscle, pushing his tongue past it. Link's moans egging him on.**

 

**Rhett moved his mouth down, licking the underside of his friend's ball sac. Shit, the man made him so fuckn' horny.**

 

**He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand's drawer and slicked up the PR24. After teasing the hole by rubbing it with the rounded tip, Rhett shoved it in till the handle came to rest against Link's balls. “Fuck, mhmm Neal, what a hot sight this is.”**

 

**When Link got to the part about being tied up near the stairs, Rhett almost lost it. “I'm liking her more and more. Sally VonHum sounds like the perfect mix of angel and perv. Just how you prefer us isn't it, Neal.”**

 

**Link grinned up over his shoulder at Rhett, “Says the man shoving a PR24 up my ass.”**

 

**This promptly got the dark-haired man a firm thrusting. The smile soon replaced with a moaning expression.**

 

 

Cum sprayed everywhere as Link moaned…his eyes tightly shut as the imagery from the story made him lose it. His back arched, and he flopped around for several seconds as the orgasm just ripped right through him. Fuck!

 

Link lay panting and satiated on the red sofa. His cock thankfully softer now and going back to safe mode. Fuck, he needed to get a PR24 for real.

 

Shit! That could be Rhett's private Christmas gift. Dammit! Link's dick twitched at that thought, but thankfully, with a little mind control, he was able to stop another erection from happening.

 

Boy, he felt so loose and pliant after playing. Enough so that he knew if he attempted to sleep it should stick this time. After cleaning the errant spots of cum from multiple surfaces around him, Link cleared the history on the TV and turned it and the lights off before heading back to bed. Dreams of Rhett in a policeman uniform playing deliciously all night long in Link's head. Much better than sugar plum fairies.

 

 

Rhett woke up to an excited kid tugging on his arm. Shepherd was still at the age where Christmas was magical. Not that they pushed Santa being real…but they didn't discourage it either. A kid was only young for a bit…they needed to hold on to as much magic as possible.

 

“Dad…dad…come on! I snuck downstairs, and you should see all the gifts in the living room.” Shepherd was almost downright pleading with his groggy dad to move faster.

 

Jessie chuckled tiredly, “Baby, give us old folks ten minutes to gain consciousness and dress.” She squinted over to her youngest and saw Shepherd was still in pjs. “How about you go get dressed real fast too…you know Momma Di is going to want to take pictures.”

 

This appeased Shepherd enough that the boy went racing to get changed. Jessie groaned and fell back onto the bed. “Oh for the day he knows the truth and wants to sleep in as well.”

 

Rhett grinned over to his wife. Jessie looked like Princess Anna had when waking up on Elsa's coronation day. But still, she was the prettiest woman he knew…well, real woman that is. A chuckle escaped his lips as his brain pulled up old footage of Link from the Fart Date video. Damn…that image mixed with the sexy-disheveled Jessie was enough to give him a gift of morning wood.

 

Something Jessie noticed. “Well damn…merry Christmas to me.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Over at the Neals' everyone was still asleep. Granted Lando was younger than Shepard, but the boy did enjoy staying in bed. So it was a slow, languid wake up for Link. The sun was shining in the window, and the warm air from the room's heating system hid the fact that it was below freezing outside.

 

Christy turned and placed her head on Link's chest. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

 

Link grinned. The warm weight of her pressing on him felt nice. “Do you think we'd get away with staying in bed all day?”

 

A soft chuckle tickled his skin. “Your mom and Momma Di might let us get away with it till supper time…but heaven help us if we miss their Christmas dinner.”

 

With a kiss to the top of her dirty-blond hair, Link pretended to shudder. “Yes don't want a spanking from the mommas.”

 

Christy leaned up on an elbow and gave him a wicked look, “Mhmm this momma wants to spank you.”

 

Boing! Cock hardened. “Oh yeah?”

 

She nodded…placing a trail of kisses down his chest.

 

 

Rhett sat contently on the sofa with Jessie while Shepherd and Locke were on the floor ripping into their wrapped gifts. Momma Di and Pappy Mac were on the other sofa watching. Even with a secure income from GMM, Rhett and Jessie always tried to be careful how much they gave the boys. Yes, they wanted to make sure the Locke and Shepherd had some fun things they asked for…but even though the boys had a lot of gifts, most were very practical. Still fun, of course, and worthy of Christmas…just not to the point of spoiling.

 

After the paper carnage was done…and the two boys played with what they got, it was the four adults' turn. Jessie handed Rhett a shoebox size gift. The wrapping was made to look like a piece of wood, and the bow was an actual branch tied with twine. Even though he was closing in on forty, it was still fun to open a gift.

 

Of course his gift to Jessie wasn't as perfectly wrapped. He was a guy, and so he found whatever paper they had laying around…picked out the neatest one and used it. It was spotlessly taped, though, so it didn't look too bad.

 

Their gift to his parents was smaller…just an envelope actually. But inside the folded piece of paper was something his parents had talked about his whole life. Two tickets on a Disney cruise to England and France.

 

The look of shock and awe on the older couples faces was worth the cost of the gift tenfold.

 

“Oh my, oh dear this is…I'm going to cry.” Momma Di said as she got up and moved to hug Jessie and Rhett.

 

“I've always heard you guys plan this, but you never did it. I know dad has some time off very soon and the tickets are open-ended for whenever you chose.”

 

Jim McLaughlin smiled, “Wow, guys. And here I only had plans to veg out on the couch. This is so much better! We better stock up on memory cards for the cameras, Diane.”

 

Momma Di nodded. “Thank goodness our passports are still valid from when we went with the boys to Amsterdam. Ohhhhhh…I'm so excited. I have to go call Sue.”

 

“Momma Di we're going over there in a few hours…you could just tell her then.” Shepherd said proving there was a level of attention happening even while playing with all the new toys.

 

The older woman walked over and kissed the boy's head, “No baby…this is a gotta-tell-her-right-now kinda excitement.”

 

The younger boy chuckled while Locke just rolled his eyes.

 

\- - - - -

 

The Neal household was barely awake when the phone rang. Well, a phone since it was clearly ringing, but it wasn't the house's landline. When his mom's voice was heard, Link knew it had to be hers. Sue's excited squeals evident of something good being told. That was the thing with the old house…you could hear a lot but in a muffled way. Which was why his mom sounded like a teacher on a Charlie Brown special.

 

“Do you think we should get up?” Christy said without much umph…the pull of the bed still stronger than even Christmas.

 

“Well, we better get up…the McLaughlin clan will be descending on us before we even get through our gifts otherwise.”

 

They showered and dressed, then woke up the kids. Link's mom and stepdad were already awake and watching the Christmas parade on TV.

 

“'Bout time y'all got your sluggish butts out of bed.” Sue teased.

 

Little by little all the Neals filled the living room and started in on the piles of gifts. Everyone very happy when all the wrapping paper was off and shoved into the garbage bag. Link was anal in many ways.

 

That made him chuckle…and think of Rhett of course. Which then made Link hope for some time alone with the man soon. Granted, they were flying out to do that New Year's Eve show with Gordon Ramsey in a few days, but that was still too far away. Even with the slap and tickle time with Christy that morning, his cock still ached for more Rhett centered play.

 

Link crossed his one leg over the other to hide his sudden erection. Thankfully he could sit there for a while. He looked again into the gift box Christy had given him and smiled. She had filled it with so many fun peanut butter related items. She knew him so well.

 

There was a freakn' cool spoon engraved with the words: _Link's peanut butter & cereal spoon._ Then there were two new t-shirts to add to his collection. A green one with a slice of bread covered in peanut butter and a grey one…which was his favorite…that had in a cool black font: _**Peanut Butter is the glue that holds this body together**_. Also, some pretty cool teal socks decorated with smiley-faced pieces of bread covered in jelly and peanut butter.

 

Then there was also a canister of spray peanut butter which was freakn' intriguing, plus a bag of Peanut Butter & Jelly coffee…combining his addiction to coffee with his love of peanut butter! Genius! Christy always found the coolest things for him.

 

Then tucked underneath all the rest had been a print out of the big gift. Christy had bought him his own peanut butter maker! It would allow him to not only make normal peanut butter but to experiment and see what he could come up with. Link so saw this ending up on an episode of GMM.

 

Besides the few items Christy had asked him to get, Link had surprised her with a blast from their past. He had found a pair of boxers that was covered with the image of post-it notes. Something that might not mean anything to most of the earth's population but mattered a lot to them. When Link had been dating Christy, he had taken post-it notes and covered her entire car…and scribbled on each papered square had been a romantic phrase about her.

 

So when he had seen the boxers in a store, he knew right away he had to get them. And when she opened the box with the underwear folded inside…and also a new Pandora bracelet laying on top…Christy actually bypassed the jewelry and adored the yellow boxers. Of course his mom and Louis laughed…and the three kids rolled their eyes…but Christy liked it, and that made Link happy.

 

It was also the reason he put them on over his jeans…something Lilly looked horrified about. Especially when Link had wiggled a bit to the amusement of his mom, Louis, and especially Christy.

 

\- - - - -

 

A few hours later, Stevie, Cassie, and all the McLaughlins arrived. When Rhett saw Link, he found himself staring at the post-it note boxers. It was so adorkable that it was incredibly sexy. Well fuck, what a way to start the night.

 

Link saw his reaction and smiled. Rhett was thankful to have a legitimate reason to stare at the man's crotch without getting weird looks about it. The moment was broken when Jessie walked in and also saw the boxered man. She laughed so hard she actually snorted. Locke, on the other hand, looked mortified, but Shepherd just giggled.

 

Who knew a simple purchase would bring such reactions. As much as Rhett hoped he'd be able to play with the man in those boxers, he understood there were certain times Link drew the line. Knowing about how the man had covered Christy's car in similar post-it notes, Rhett was aware that those boxers were not just a random Christmas gift. They were solely for Christy…and maybe in honesty, a part of him grimaced…but more of him was glad Link was like that.

 

 

The time with everyone together, as always, was filled with familiarity and love. Not only did Rhett and Link have a deep friendship spanning the ages, but all the Neals truly cared about and got along with all the McLaughlins. That was special…and not one person in that room…not even Locke…took it for granted.

 

It was so neat to see the living room packed with that much love and caring. And when the gifts were handed out between the two families, each gift was spot on perfect for the person it was for. They knew each other that well.

 

Rhett had made sure to wait to give his gift to Link last. For two reasons really. He wanted it to be a big reveal moment with Link but also hoped everyone would be busy with their own stuff by then. As was the norm, Link was sitting next to Rhett, so all he had to do was reach over and hand the man the photo sized box.

 

Since Stevie was the one that had put it together, it was wrapped fancier than Rhett would have done. Link's smile not only caused Rhett's heart to flutter but had some effects on lower things. So many times, no matter where they were, it seemed as if everyone else faded away and it was just them. This was one of those moments. And as awesome as that sounded it could be dangerous since it meant they weren't fully on guard with their facial or verbal expressions.

 

Rhett watched as the man carefully took off the wrapping paper. He chuckled…Link was anal about so many things. When the dark-haired man lifted the lid off the small box, a gasp left Link's lips.

 

“You didn't!”

 

Rhett grinned big, “I did.”

 

“No F…” Link remembered in time that there were children present. “No way! How?”

 

Christy came over and sat on the sofa arm next to Link and peeked into the box. All she saw were two photos of regular paintings. Nothing that she thought was significant enough to make Link so excited. “What's so special about those painting?”

 

Jessie came over and peered into the box as well. “Are they from a famous artist?”

 

“No, they're just ordinary paintings.” Rhett said weighing his words carefully. He knew it would be better to do the speaking instead of Link…something Link also knew and wisely kept quiet. “When we went to New York for that week at the YouTube Studio that painting with the Statue of Liberty was hanging in the hotel room. Link went on and on about it all freakn' week. Even on the way back home.”

 

Both women laughed since Link did do that kind of thing all the time. Knowing he was doing a good job selling it, Rhett smiled. “So fast forward to when we had to stay over at the hotel while we were filming at our old college, and he sees that swan painting. Gushes over it…so it was then that I got the idea for a good Christmas gift for the man. You know how hard it is to find him something he actually wants.”

 

Christy shook her head, “Amen. I had to go all peanut butter on him this year. Usually, that's a good fall back if he doesn't express what he wants.”

 

Link grinned at her, “And I loved everything you got me.”

 

Rhett fought back the twinge of jealousy, “So during that last hotel visit I talked to the manager and bought the swan painting. I had Stevie get in contact with the New York Hotel about the other one. And as we speak the crew back home is putting them up in our office.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link knew better than to open his mouth. Knew that the emotions surrounding this gift were too much for him not to say the wrong thing and expose them. So he just placed the box on the coffee table and hugged the man as innocently as he could.

 

Granted as hot and heavy as they got a lot of times…right at that moment, it wasn't a sexual thing. It was pure love and just a deep-rooted connection causing the emotional surge. He loved the man! Truly loved Rhett. And it wasn't brought on from sexual attraction…it was from soul-level and true as could be.

 

“Thanks, man. I can't wait to see them in the office.” Link said after ending the hug. “You didn't mess with Meryl, though, right?”

 

The two women laughed, and Rhett rolled green eyes. “No Link, I didn't touch the sacred Meryl wall.”

 

Link reached behind the sofa to a console table there and grabbed a small gift bag containing his gift for Rhett. The biggest grin spread across his face as the bearded man took it.

 

“So what is it this year, buddy? Another forest of redwoods? A galaxy of stars?”

 

Rhett took out the tissue paper and saw an envelope. Inside was a certificate for a week at a lumberjack training camp. “Whoa, this is awesome.”

 

Link grinned, “You'll get to handle all the big tools and cut down some wood.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett quickly switched on his default face. He honestly didn't think Link had worded it that way to be naughty…but even still…dirty things played through Rhett's head. Fuck. “Thanks, buddy. This is so cool.”

 

It was Rhett's turn to put down the package and hug Link. The air crackled around them. He pulled back a lot faster than Link had. “You know we could use this for an episode of GMM. I mean Stevie could get you in too, and we could capture some fun footage for the show.”

 

Link gulped. “Yeah, that would be really neat.”

 

The two guys were saved from the potentially awkward moment when Rhett's mom and Link's mom came into the room declaring supper was ready. Both men let out a relieved breath when everyone started walking to the dining room. The air between them still sparked, and they had to fight the urge to touch.

 

Thankfully, they were seated far apart at the table. It was delicious torture but helped them get back to just being in the moment. There would be plenty of time over in London to play. So they refocused on the meal before them and their families.

 

 

Fifteen satisfied people leaned back in their chairs around the table groaning from overly full stomachs. Everything had been way too good. Not one dish had any leftovers remaining.

 

“That was absolutely the best meal I ever had.” Young Lincoln said patting his stomach.

 

“Hey now! What exactly are you saying?” Christy exclaimed playfully to her son.

 

The boy giggled, “I'm not knocking your cooking, mom. Just telling Momma Di and Grandma that they did real good.”

 

Sue stood up and came over to kiss her grandson on the head. “Thanks, baby, we loved cooking for y'all. Nice to have everyone together for the holiday.”

 

The clean up started then…made easy with everyone doing their share. Even Locke had helped gather the dirty plates and carry them to the kitchen.

 

In record time, all the men were back in the living room while the females were chatting away in the kitchen as the dishes were washed. And as soon as allowed, the kids took off for Lincoln and Lilly's rooms.

 

Louis and Jim were having an in-depth discussion about the upcoming football game which left Rhett and Link alone on the other sofa. They looked around the almost empty room and realized they could probably sneak off for a few minutes.

 

The basement door was in the kitchen surrounded by all the women, which meant that the only viable room downstairs was the bathroom. So thanks to the power of football, they easily walked out of the living room unnoticed and quickly made their way to the bathroom.

 

The lock was turned, and within seconds they were clutching each other as their lips pressed tightly together. Okay so maybe instead of making things calmer, it had added gasoline to the already lit match…turning a minor flame into an inferno.

 

Rhett was quietly slammed against the wall as Link just devoured the man. Hands roamed, and cocks rubbed. There was a split second were both men contemplated going all the way…but they had enough sanity to pull back.

 

Link stepped away breathing hard. “Fuck, that wasn't the simple kiss I had planned.”

 

Rhett was still leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. “Uhh…no…I…wow, I can't even think straight.”

 

Moving closer, Link pressed his body against Rhett's. “Those paintings! Oh fuck, McLaughlin, I adored that gift.”

 

Rhett's grin was covered with Link's lips for another round of passionate kissing. Both men close to cumming in their pants when they finally parted. Link lifted a shaky hand to stroke Rhett's neck, “I think tomorrow after we drop off Stevie and Cassie at the airport we need to find a cheap motel.”

 

“Mhmmm fuck yes. Besides, I have another gift for you.” Rhett said with a smirk.

 

Link reached down and rubbed his warm hand over the man's crotch. “Mhmm, I feel it…it's my favorite thing to…receive.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “No perv, not my dick…an actual gift.”

 

Link blushed but kept his hand firmly on the hard flesh behind Rhett's zipper. “Will it lead to me receiving your dick, though?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett instantly imagined the blue lingerie on Link. “Fuck yes…very much so.”

 

This started round three of the kissing…this time with hands rubbing each other's dick through clothes.

 

The odd thought hit Rhett as his hand firmly gripped Link's cock through the post-it boxers and denim. _I guess I'll get to play with Link in those boxers after all._

 

When their lips parted again, Link kissed down Rhett's neck and bit his shoulder. “I have a gift for you too.”

 

Rhett kept rubbing the man's cock as he looked into those sexy baby blues. “Oh yeah? Do I get it today?”

 

“Oh, I wish…I'd love to give it to you right now.” Link placed a kiss on Rhett's bearded jaw. “You bent over that sink…naked as a jaybird. You holding your cheeks apart as I shoved it in.”

 

Rhett slid his hand down past the waistband of Link's skinny jeans making contact with a nice, hard cock. “Oh fuck that makes me think back to when we were in my parents' bathroom reclaiming the shower dream. I like it when you shove this into me.”

 

Both men groaned.

 

It was Link's turn to chuckle even though it ended up sounding hoarse due to the hand wickedly stroking. “No…no…not my cock. Something else that I can…shove inside.”

 

Rhett was so horny he had to do something or burst. He grabbed Link and turned them, so Link was against the wall. Kissing his way down the man's body, Rhett knelt before Link. Determined hands reached out to unbutton and unzip the jeans behind the boxers. He was going to try to get away with playing with the man in the boxers. It was naughty, but he had to try.

 

Once the jeans were opened, Rhett reached through the piss hole on the post-it note boxers and pulled out a very hard cock. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

 

The sight of Link's cock always made him moan. Like a cobra striking, Rhett's mouth latched onto the precum smeared head and sucked. Warm fingers dug into his dirty-blond hair when Link looked down and gasped as the heat of Rhett's mouth soaked into the hard flesh.

 

Rhett knew they didn't have time to talk or be fancy. So he went full slut on the man. Slurping away at the exposed dick like a man drinking water after having been lost in the desert for a month. Within minutes, a hand was over Link's mouth to muffle the sound of the moans coming from the guy as an orgasm hit.

 

Cum so rich, salty, and warm gushed down Rhett's throat. When the flesh softened, he let it pop out and tucked the spent cock away…redoing the zipper and button on Link's jeans.

 

He stood up fast then and kissed the man. Letting Link enjoy the taste of Rhett's mouth coated in cum.

 

Link grinned lazily at Rhett when the kiss ended. “Merry Christmas to me!” The euphoric thrill of having cummed made the man feel so relaxed.

 

Rhett was a bit more restless due to the bulge still pressing against the zipper of his jeans. “We better go…we've been in here almost ten minutes already.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link looked at his watch. “Hmmm…stay here. I'll be right back.”

 

He unlocked the door and slipped out into the hallway. He snuck a peek into the living room and saw on the TV was that the Dallas Cowboys vs. the New England Patriots game had started. Both Louis and Jim were deeply engrossed in it while the sound of the women in the kitchen was still boisterous and happy.

 

He raced back to the bathroom and re-locked the door. He went to Rhett and wrapped his arms around the man's neck and planted a hungry kiss to those bearded lips. “It appears we should have plenty of time to deal with your issue, mister.”

 

Grinning wickedly at the man, Link proceeded to undo his own jeans and pushed them, along with the two boxers down to his ankles. Rhett's face was priceless with a shocked expression as Link bent over the sink.

 

“Link…oh fuck…I…we can't. Hell, everyone but your Dad and my brother's family are here!”

 

Link's response was just to reach back and spread his cheeks…the fleshy pink rosebud making its appearance.

 

“Oh fuck! Link, you're killing me! We…we can't.” Even as those precautionary words were spoken, Rhett's jeans were unzipped and eagerly pushed down those long sexy legs…the man's boxers soon followed.

 

After a few strokes to spread the precum, plus a couple drops of spit onto the clenched rim, Rhett pushed the hard cock into the Link's tight hole. Both men had to bite their lips to keep from moaning.

 

With how horned up Rhett was, they both knew it wouldn't be long till Link's ass was filled with cum. Rhett's warm hands gripped Link's naked hips…fingers digging into the skin.

 

The door handle suddenly rattled. “Someone in there?” Link's mom asked through the door.

 

The two men froze. Knowing Link would be too nervous to say the right thing, Rhett chose to do the talking, “Umm…yeah, I am.”

 

“Oh okay, I'll go use the upstairs bathroom.”

 

When Sue's footsteps faded away, both men had to cover their mouths to muffle the laughter wanting to escape.

 

As they quickly got redressed, Link grinned sheepishly at Rhett, “Oh fuck, that was crazy.”

 

Rhett playfully spanked Link, “You're so bad! Making me fuck your ass…tsk tsk Lincoln.”

 

Link just grinned big and kissed the man softly. The down and dirty moment was soooo gone. “Just wait till I get my hands…and ass on you tomorrow. Minus the household full of family.”

 

“I look forward to it…babe.” Rhett smacked Link's ass once more time before they unlocked the door and left.

 

\- - - - -

 

At least having had the outlet in the bathroom released some of the sexual tension had helped the two men make it through the rest of the night. And of course, it also helped matters when everyone came back together to play games in the living room. The Neals were competing against the McLaughlins…Stevie on Rhett's side and Cassie joining Link's team since she looked like the man's long-lost sibling or cousin.

 

The only person in the room not one hundred percent into it was Locke of course. But even the teenager couldn't feign disdain when everyone would start laughing.

 

 

At the end of the night, Link walked out with Stevie and Cassie to their rental car. “Rhett and I'll be at your hotel as early as we can to take you to the airport. By the time you land back home in California, the film from our trip to NCSU and Harnett Central should be waiting for you on your desk.”

 

Both women hugged him before getting into the car and driving off to their hotel. Link sighed wistfully as the car disappeared. Sometimes the normalcy of Stevie and Cassie's relationship made him a bit jealous.

 

There were just moments where it really ate at Link that if he and Rhett had been more ballsy, they could be together like Stevie and Cassie. But sadly that wasn't the case, and he was just damn glad for what they did have.

 

So it was with a grateful heart and a semi-hard cock that he hugged Rhett goodbye a few minutes later. “You picking me up, or am I picking you up tomorrow when we take Stevie and Cassie to the airport?” Link asked.

 

Rhett's face broke into a goofy grin, “Oh I'll be picky you up tomorrow…but as to the driving, let's have you pick me up.”

 

And just like that boom! The easy-going, simple goodbye started sparking. Link looked around and saw Jim climbing into the driver's seat while Locke and Shepherd moved into the back of the minivan. Jessie and Diane were sitting in the middle row laughing about something. Link's own family had gone back inside after hugging everyone goodbye.

 

He turned his baby blues back to Rhett and whispered. “I'm coming for you tomorrow Rhett…you hear me…you feel that.”

 

Suddenly it was like they were alone…the whole world dissolving away. Rhett just nodded and whispered back, “Yes…sir. I'm looking forward to it. Can't wait to give you my…other gift.”

 

Link's goozle bobbed as he quickly looked around to double check that it was still safe to say more. “I look forward to receiving your…gift. I'll find a cheap motel as soon as I can get on my phone without eyes. That way we won't have to walk through a lobby.”

 

With another nod of the bearded face…a gulp…a flick of the tongue across lips…Rhett ran shaky fingers through dirty-blond hair and turned away, walking to the minivan.

 

Link stood on the porch as the McLaughlin clan drove away. It was such an odd thing how he wanted Rhett…wanted a life with Rhett…BUT at the same time, he truly was content with his family. How could someone love two people at the same time in different ways? He pushed those deep thoughts out of his head and went inside. The sight that greeted him warmed his heart.

 

Christy was showing his mom all the pictures on her phone from the day, and his stepdad was playing chess with Lando. Lilly was on her phone, but Lincoln was sitting next to her looking at it too. Their shared burst of laughter pointing to the fact they were diving for memes or some other crazy videos on YouTube. Yes even if he wished he could have changed things…this life he ended up with was not too shabby.

 

As Link stood in the doorway soaking it all in…Christy moved over to his side and kissed his cheek. A devilish twinkle appeared in her beautiful eyes. “Think we could sneak upstairs and test out those boxers?”

 

Link gasped in mock shock at her suggestion. “Why Mrs. Neal…are you suggesting we be naughty in a house full of family on Christmas Day?”

 

She giggled, and her hand moved down his back into the waistband of his jeans. Her warm palm cupped a warm cheek. “And if I am, Mr. Neal?”

 

“Lead the way, my wicked woman.”

 

They snuck upstairs and Link undressed…just putting the post-it note boxers back on when he was naked. Christy moved around him inspecting her gift before pushing him down onto the bed. Her own naked body crawled up over his legs till she rested her bum on his thighs.

 

With a warm hand pushing into the slit of the boxers, she grinned at Link. “Merry Christmas to me.”

 

 


	5. Goodbye and Heeellllooooo

* * *

 

 

The next morning when Link pulled up to Rhett's parents' house and got out, he was walking with a very pronounced limp. Christy not only had him when they snuck out but several times once it was actually bedtime. For being a wee thing, she had muscles…and he had been used thoroughly.

 

So when he went to knock on the door and Rhett opened it up, the man saw a silly grin plastered on Link's face.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett bit back a small twinge of jealousy and tilted his head. “Guess those boxers stoked the fire of Christy's loins.”

 

Link blushed, “I might be maimed. Who knew a post-it note design plastered on a piece of fabric would elicit such a response.”

 

Rhett knew. Images of their time in the bathroom yesterday replayed deliciously in his head. “So uh, ready to get going?”

 

“Yeah, I got my gift for you at the motel already. I woke up early since I had to pick it up from the store and decided to drop it off. Had to pay a bit extra to check-in before normal time, but it was worth it.”

 

Green eyes latched onto blue with so many unspoken words, but sadly the sound of footsteps coming close to them jolted them apart. Rhett took a few steps back to calm his breathing.

 

“Hey, Lincoln.” Rhett's dad greeted with a familiar smile.

 

“Hi, sir. Ready for all the college football on TV today?”

 

“You know it. Your dad and Louis are coming over to watch.”

 

“Yeah, dad mentioned it last night on the phone. Said he was bringing his famous chili dip.”

 

Jim McLaughlin groaned while patting a middle-age paunch, “I love your dad's chili dip, but my stomach doesn't. Better get a coating of Pepto in it to prepare.”

 

Rhett laughed. “Are we still on for the ping pong tournament tonight, dad? Locke is all cocky about beating us last time…we need to practice more so we can win next time.”

 

Jim chuckled, “Sounds familiar…I still remember you at his age…dancing around because you beat me for the first time.”

 

The two McLaughlins smiled at the merging of the past and present. “See you soon, dad. Love yah.”

 

“Love you too, Rhett.”

 

The older man walked back inside, and Rhett smiled over to Link. “I just have to grab my coat and your gift then I'll meet you in the car.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link nodded and walked back to the rental car. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of Rhett walking towards the car a few minutes later. His curiosity was piqued at the small flat box peeking out from under the man's jacket.

 

When Rhett plopped into the passenger side, Link sent over his best smile. “Do I get to open my gift now?”

 

Green eyes were rolled at his child-like impatience, “Patience, Kemosabe. You have to wait for the hotel room just as I do for your gift to me.”

 

Link playfully pouted while starting the car but was happy again when he felt Rhett's hand move over his that was resting on the shifter. Their gaze locked once more and love was pervading the small space in spades. They'd have all afternoon to play…and it would be fan-fuckn-tastic.

 

 

It took near thirty minutes to reach Stevie and Cassie's hotel. The two lovebirds were grinning when they walked out of the automatic doors to the car.

 

“Hey guys, thanks for doing this. The hotel already called the rental place, and they picked up the car…one less thing to worry about now.”

 

“We're glad to drive you guys to the airport.” Link smiled back at them through the rear view mirror. Rhett's hand had been removed as soon as they pulled into the hotel's parking lot. Link's hand felt awfully cold without it.

 

“I'll call if I have any questions about the footage you captured.” Stevie said back in full work mode. “If it all looks good, I'll have Jason edit it, and we'll send you a copy of the end result. I think we should have it cover two episodes…one for the high school part and one for the college.”

 

Rhett turned around to face Stevie, “We got some great stuff. Lots of Rhett and Link history. The Mythical Beasts will eat it up.”

 

She nodded, “I'm sure they will. Also, don't forget when you guys get back to California you really need to finish working on the copy for the book. The due date is coming up soon.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Rhett teased with a wink.

 

Cassie giggled.

 

Stevie smiled warmly at the joyous sound, leaned back to rest her head on her partner's shoulder, and placed a kiss on Cassie's neck.

 

Link saw the loving moment in the rearview mirror and felt as if someone had sucker punched him in the gut. He was suddenly very glad for the responsibility of driving and having to keep his attention on the road ahead. Not only did it prevent him from staring at Rhett, but also kept him from seeing any more moments between Stevie and Cassie.

 

How he ached to simply be allowed to rest his head on Rhett's shoulder as Stevie had with Cassie. Yet he knew they couldn't do things like that without coming out to Stevie. And she didn't need to be in on their secret too. It wouldn't be fair to her. So to push it all out of his head, Link just gripped the wheel and went a few miles over the speed limit to get them to the airport faster.

 

And yes he felt bad for wanting the lovebirds gone, but at the same time, he needed HIS chance to be lovebirds…which meant Stevie and Cassie had to leave so he and Rhett could get to that motel…to freedom. He couldn't wait to see what Rhett had gotten him. The paintings were huge already so anything else would be the cherry on a delicious Christmas sundae.

 

A wicked grin stretched across his face as he thought of his gift for Rhett.

 

“What in the world caused that expression?!” Stevie said staring at Link.

 

Everyone else in the car looked over and got to glimpse the evil grin before he had time to switch it over to a regular smile.

 

“Whoa, that was a mad-scientist working on a plot to take over the world kind of smile.” Cassie said.

 

Rhett squinted in thought over to Link, knowing from past experience that the face probably had something to do with something naughty…but still, Rhett had to jokingly comment or seem suspicious. “Maybe he planted a bomb under my seat so he can host GMM on his own.”

 

Everyone chuckled as Link rolled his eyes at the bearded man. “Har, har…no way in hell I'm doing that show alone. If I ever tried the comments would be vicious.”

 

“So what was the devious smile about then?” Stevie prodded not willing to let it go.

 

Link gulped. His brain went blank. What could be as evil and wicked as wanting to shove a police baton up Rhett's ass till the man had a mind-bending orgasm?

 

Shit!

 

“Well…uhh…the thing is I played a prank on my kids.” Whew! Link was relieved when an idea for a lie came to him. “I knew we'd be out of the house for a bit, so I dipped their toothbrushes in apple vinegar. So when they wake up and go to brush their teeth, it won't be just mint they'll be tasting.”

 

A collective ewwwww echoed around the car. Stevie shook her head, “You're insane…glad I'm not your kid.”

 

Link smirked at her in the rear-view, “I am too…if you were, I would have fathered you at the age of ten. I wasn't very sexually active at that point in my life.”

 

“Ewwww, dad! TMI.” Stevie teased.

 

“Besides, I'm the one that looks more like his kid anyways.” Cassie said with a grin.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett laughed, but images from fourth grade filtered into his head. Times when he and Link had pretended to be WWE wrestlers…each of them wanting to be Hulk Hogan…the other person usually ending up being Randy Savage or Andre the Giant in Rhett's case. Their competitive spirits were always set on max…the one going full out to pin the other underneath. All of which had just been a foreshadowing of a need neither ten-year-old would have understood.

 

He was feeling all gushy inside now. Other warm, innocent memories from the past took turns reminding Rhett how much more than just a good fuck they were together. Fate had to be real…had to possess some pull in the universe because their whole existence as friends and more was too huge to be pure happenstance.

 

Fuck! He so wished they were already at the motel. Not even to have Link put on the blue silk lingerie…but just to exercise the freedom to strip naked and lay together on the bed…remembering things…talking about life and whatever else they chose.

 

So when the car finally pulled up to the curb in front of the entrance to Raleigh-Durham International Airport, Rhett experienced a surge of excited energy. He would genuinely miss having Stevie and Cassie around, but yeah…motel time…yum.

 

Since security didn't allow them to sit and wait with the two, Rhett and Link just gave each a hug and said goodbye. After waiting to make sure they got inside safely, the two guys grinned at each other.

 

“Yes…motel time. Freedom to talk to you…to touch.” This time it was Link's hand that moved over and covered Rhett's.

 

Rhett took the hand over his and transferred it to his upper leg. It had honestly been a simple gesture…but the second Link's warm palm landed on Rhett's thigh…well, another layer was added to the moment.

 

“Okay time to fly.” Link said taking a few deep breaths and safely looking away to start the drive to the motel. “I went with Motel 6 on Appliance Court since it seemed the best for price and cleanliness. Got an end room, so we'd only have someone on the one side. But thankfully when I checked-in earlier, that other room was still unused…so fingers crossed.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “What do you think we're going to do that needs that much privacy, Neal? I'm not going to jack-hammer you into the wall or be screaming your name that loudly.”

 

The wicked, sinister look returned to Link's face, “Says who? Maybe I want to be jack-hammered into the wall and have you scream my name that loudly.”

 

A growl escaped Rhett's lips, “Stop it. I will not let us be pulled over for indecent exposure…and if you keep talking that way, with that look on your face, I'm going to do something…very stupid and illegal.”

 

Rhett's thigh was squeezed, and the evil look on Link's face was replaced with a boyish, joy-filled one. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

It was like a semi-truck had slammed into Rhett's chest every time he heard those words. “I love you too, Link.”

 

Twenty minutes later Link pulled into a parking spot in front of Motel 6's room nineteen. Rhett was glad Link had gone there earlier to set everything up and get the key-card ahead of time. It was pretty cool just to go right inside. It was also nice not to have suitcases to carry. All Rhett had was his jacket and the gift for Link.

 

The room was small but comfortable and clean. On the king size bed was a large box wrapped in wood plank paper. Suddenly Rhett's gift seemed very little. He started second guessing if he should even give it to Link. What if the man had gotten him something serious and all Rhett had was blue lingerie…which, in the end, was more for himself than Link. Shit!

 

When he looked back up at the bed, a guttural chuckle left his lips. Somehow while Rhett had been deep in thought, Link had had the time to strip naked, get on the bed and position the gift box to cover the crotch area.

 

Link grinned wickedly, “I'll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 

Oh, fuck! The man was such a freakn' dork…Rhett just loved Link so damn much. He rested his jacket and gift on the bottom of the bed and slowly stripped off all his clothes until he stood there bathed in nothing but Link's ardent gaze.

 

“Come here…and bring my gift.” Link said as flames flickered brightly in those blue eyes.

 

Rhett moved to the side of the bed and laid down next to his best friend and lover. He then placed the smaller box over his own crotch, but it seemed more obscene since the weight of the gift couldn't hold down his hardening cock.

 

For two minutes they laid there holding boxes to their crotch as they just stared into each other's eyes. Most of why they had wanted to get away, had been for those small moments other couples took for granted. And the simple act of being naked, in a quiet room alone…was one of those.

 

Rhett took in the beauty that was Link. Even with the new updo hair, the guy's face was the same one he had loved for over thirty years. He moved a hand up to stroke the warm skin.

 

Again it was sexual but not only that. At that moment, it was more about the undeniable connection between them. The adoration Rhett had for the very essence of the man. Rhett's thumb traced each eyebrow. His palm caressed Link's jawline and the slight stubble that was starting to poke back out of the skin.

 

His gaze and his thumb moved down to those soft lips. Rhett's tongue flickered out to lick his own in anticipation of kissing Link's. And when he moved closer and pressed his flesh to Link's it wasn't so fuck-ageddon 2016 could happen…no, it was a gentle pressure. A longing just to be closer.

 

And for damn near thirty minutes, they just kissed and touched. Yes, their cocks were hard but not the focus…this was more than only a rutting session. This was down to the soul level. Both gift boxes had been pushed out of the way by now and completely forgotten.

 

Their two warm bodies fit together with such perfection. Link's leg was laying over Rhett's thigh. Rhett's hands moving to stroke the man's dark hair and silky back.

 

And when they weren't kissing, there was still silence since they just didn't need conversation. For most of their lives, it was all about talking to each other and then the rest of the time to others. So in that motel room, they simply wanted to be…to just exist…together.

 

Sadly their time limit for the motel was only a few hours. And by the time they even started talking an hour had already passed. Link sighed against Rhett's shoulder blade. Small kisses had been placed from the neck to there. “It's not fair.”

 

Rhett chuckled and the warm air brushed against the top of Link's head. “Life isn't fair, babe. Society tells us don't…it's wrong…an abomination…and then we listen to all that shit and do the “right” thing and then…then realize how fucked up society is and how much we should have just listened to our gut.”

 

“Exactly.” Link's head moved to rest on Rhett's chest…listening to the thumping heartbeat. “I wish we wouldn't have let your dad alter our plans after high school. We should have just moved out to California instead of going to NCSU. We probably would have been together so much sooner.”

 

Rhett's fingers threaded through Link's hair, “I wonder about that, though, because there would have been no Sally. As crazy and horrible as that night with her was…it was my first taste of touching you as more than friends.”

 

“Didn't really do a lot of good, though.” Link kissed around Rhett's warm chest. “Look at how many years passed after that damn night until we actually did something at the _So Dang Dark_ shoot? I truly think California would have been the key. Think of all the stuff we see every day while we drive to work. Men in full drag just out there…couples of all kinds kissing and being together.”

 

“Okay so let's really think about it.” Rhett's fingers kept threading over and over through the soft dark hair. “We defy our parents, stuff all we have into a car, and drive across country. We arrive in California and find a cheap hotel. We would've had some savings thanks to neither one of us being spenders, but it wouldn't have lasted long. This was before YouTube so what would we have done here to pay the bills?”

 

Link's fingers traveled down Rhett's happy trail and almost without thinking just wrapped around the base of the hard cock. Not even in a sexual way…but as something textural to latch onto. “Well, we are and were always practical so after a day to settle in we'd have started to look for whatever jobs we could find. But we always had good luck in finding ways of getting an in with the right people. So I'd say within a week we would've been working the nine to five and doing other things in our free time.”

 

Rhett nodded in agreement with all that, “Okay that covers the money side, but you were saying we'd be together almost as soon as we got here…yet your spiel didn't have any of that in it.”

 

Link leaned up on an elbow and looked down into Rhett's green eyes, “Stability first man…come on you know how anal I am. I would need to know we weren't going to be homeless first. Once we had a small apartment to ourselves and our routine was set I'd have started thinking…working up the courage to do or say something.”

 

A chuckle left Rhett's lips, “Working up the courage? See that isn't a right away thing. So conceivably we'd still be dealing with the same time frame as if we had just gone to college back home. I mean think of the freedom being in a dorm room had given us…we had no financial responsibilities except for our spending money. Our parents had paid for what the scholarship hadn't. Once classes and homework were done, we had been free to do whatever we wanted…even to the point of us taking photos of random strangers on our sofa. Had we had to be responsible at that age…I think we would've turned bitter. Maybe ended up not being friends anymore.”

 

Neither man was noticing how much time their discussion was taking. It was one of the very core aspects of who they were. They loved experimenting and discovering the answers to questions. So even though they were naked, they were content to lay there thinking about the what-ifs just as much as they would've been going all hot and heavy and fucking.

 

Link's index finger absently skated a figure eight on Rhett's chest, “I can see where we might have gotten bitter, but we've been through a lot as it is and still stayed strong.”

 

Rhett gazed up into blue eyes, “Yeah but we were in our safety zone. Went from home to dorm, to marriage, to job, and then to YouTube. Yes, we failed a lot, but we did so in a cocoon of safety. Going to California first, we would've been on our own. No one could have afforded to come to visit us more than once every few years. There would have been no safety bubble…nobody to have our backs but us.”

 

Link's lips pouted, “Okay fine…let's forget the practical stuff. Let's just think about the us stuff. We would've been away from everyone who would've discouraged it…and in a state where everything was more accepted and normal. We would have walked down streets seeing male couples together left and right. You don't think we'd have gotten together sooner then we had in the midst of all that?”

 

“Okay in that aspect, yes maybe not right away…but sooner.” Rhett pulled those still pouting lips down to his and pressed a firm kiss to the warm flesh. “But what if…because of so many other men that way in California…one of us…out of desperation and yearning for the other…started going out with someone else? Have you considered that scenario? I mean seeing Jimmy hit on you was torture. What if instead of marrying Jessie and Christy we ended up in relationships with two men…and then had the same thing happen that now we are with them…and find each other after so many years.”

 

Rhett could see Link had never thought about that possibility until now…the light of it all clicking on in the man's eyes. “Well fuck! We're just destined to waste time either way, aren't we?”

 

Two arms wrapped around the dark-haired man as Rhett pulled Link to his warm body. “Maybe we are destined to waste our youth, but we are here now…and I promise you I'm not letting go. You're stuck with me till one of us croaks…and even then I swear I'll be with you in ghost form.”

 

Link's laughter echoed around the room, “Ditto.”

 

A deep kiss ensued and just like that things suddenly weren't so tame. The fire was stoked and soon moans filled the room while hands roamed to tease and please and grab.

 

“Fuck!” Link panted when the kiss paused, so they didn't pass out. “I…I think maybe we should…ummm…gift…yeah…let's give our gifts now. Before I lose all ability to focus on something beyond your cock up my ass.”

 

Rhett growled and bit into Link's shoulder, “Fine, but mine first.” He moved only as far as he had to so he could reach the small box. Handing it to Link, Rhett made a nervous face, “Now I mean it isn't something grand…just a thought I had one day and decided to run with it.”

 

Link sat crisscrossed on the bed carefully tearing off the wrapping paper and lifting the lid. Once the box's content was visible, the man's mouth gaped open, “Holy fuck!”

 

The silky, dark-blue babydoll nightie was lifted up in Link's hands. Still in the box was a pair of matching blue panties, a garter belt with straps, and black thigh high stockings. Link stared at the lingerie and then at Rhett, “Holy hell, McLaughlin…holy fuckn' hell!”

 

Rhett grinned sheepishly, “Is that a good holy hell…or what the fuck were you thinking holy hell?”

 

A peel of laughter burst from Link's lips. “Open your gift…I think once you do we'll have a whole costume for me to wear.”

 

Rhett looked confused but grabbed the big box and tore into the wrapping paper. When he lifted off the lid, he was also cracking up. Inside was a PR-24 baton along with a police hat, and a utility belt with handcuffs attached. The thought of Link in the lingerie with this stuff melted his brain. ”Fuck…go get it all on now!”

 

Link put the smaller box into the bigger one and kissed Rhett on the lips before moving off the bed. A secret smile stretched across Link's face as the naked man leaned down to grab something from under the bed, “See before I knew of your gift…I had planned on wearing the hat and belt with these…”

 

Link held up a pair of three-inch black heels. Both men experienced a rush of extra blood to their cocks. Both smiled…and both said, “Merry Christmas to me.”

 

As Link went to the bathroom to change, Rhett laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about that night back at the end of college with Sally. All the longing he had felt for Link…all the breathless excitement at just getting to touch the man's skin in any context. And here they were years later alone in a motel room…he was naked on the bed while Link was about to get into sexy blue lingerie and police gear for him.

 

How fuckn' amazing was that?! And in a day they'd be flying off together to London, and then later in the new year they'd be traveling each weekend for the book tour…it was just so damn wonderful.

 

While in those thoughts his phone buzzed. He reached for it and smiled when he saw it was a notification from his fake YouTube account that Sally VonHum had just posted another video.

 

He grinned and clicked on the link wondering if she was going to be naughty or nice this time. The title _Rhink - Love Unabridged_ appeared on the screen in front of Sally and her panda who sat next to several piles of books. If nothing else, the creator behind Sally sure did go full-stop when making the videos…it was very pretty. And then there was Rhett with Link from an earlier season of GMM…the green walls, and the card table.

 

**“The two of us set aside some time to work on our two hundred year plan.” The red shirt Rhett said.**

**“One twenty-six to one fifty I'm going to introduce my Highlander persona into the world of Monster trucks.” The purple shirt Link said…the man's hair still down and long.**

**Young Rhett looked stunned and started laughing, trying to get Link's attention, but Link kept talking about his plans for Monster Truck racing.**

**But then Sally cut to Rhett saying, “One eighty-one till one ninety, train as a monster truck driver.”**

**Link looked just as shocked, “You're kidding me!”**

**Rhett was all worked up, “What are the chances that me and you…”**

**“…we're going to be reunited as monster truck drivers!” Link finished just as excited.**

**“This is so freakn' crazy!” Rhett exclaimed as they stared at each other.**

**“I can't believe it!” Link said looking a bit freaked out.**

**Rhett turned to the camera and said, “Look we aren't making this up. We individually thought of Monster truck driving.”**

**“I can't believe this.” Link said stunned.**

**Rhett leaned over to him, “What does this mean? What does this mean?!”**

**“Wow” is all Link could say.**

**Rhett just stared into the camera, “Think about that…”**

 

What played after that had Rhett damn near in tears. FUCK! Sally had gone full out romance/nostalgia for this one, and it was powerful as hell! Especially since she used that freakn' _Book of Love_ song by Peter Gabrielle! The same song that had played at the final scene in _Scrubs_. FUCK!

 

By the end of it when the ring scene happened, Rhett was shivering from how amazing it had been. He even hit the like button and left a comment using his fake account.

**RJ: Man that was so damn amazing. You really captured the love between them…good job!**

 

So all this was bubbling away in him when Link sauntered into the room fully dressed.

 

 

Holy fuckn' hell! The deep emotion from the video mixed with the hot flash of lust was too much…Rhett felt like his whole body was going to split open…his flesh couldn't handle all the feelings stuffed inside.

 

He stood up and walked over for a closer inspection. Link was eyeing him confused since it was obvious that this wasn't just an I'm-coming-over-to-shove-you-against-the-wall-and-fuck-you moment.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched as Rhett walked over and grabbed his arm…tugging him over to the open space by the bed.

 

“Stay.”

 

Link stayed.

 

Rhett grabbed the phone and set it up on the end of the bed…the kickstand on the back kept it stable. It was one of the new phones that allowed you to project what was on the screen…the empty white wall across from the bed was a perfect spot. With a few taps, the latest Sally video started to play.

 

While Miss VonHum and her panda stared at them, Rhett moved back to Link and pulled him close. But it wasn't to kiss, or grab, or fuck…no…Rhett just began to sway with him.

 

Link's heart started to thump erratically…being in Rhett's arms and dancing with the sexy fucker was even more erotic than those other things combined. Link's arms moved up to wrap around Rhett's neck…his face pressed against a shoulder.

 

That was until the talking started on the video. Link turned them so he could still rest against Rhett and watch. Oh fuck! Look how young they were…the green walls meant it had to be from before season three of GMM.

 

Oh, it was the monster truck part…he had forgotten about that. Oh fuck! The way Sally cut it together made the moment seem so grand…so epic. The dazed and amazed expressions on their younger selves added to the shock and awe. What a perfect start to a video…especially when the _Book of Love_ song started.

 

Oh fuck, the reason why Rhett had acted so odd hit Link as the video continued. Hell! It was a love letter set to music…it was so pure and beautiful. And the way she handled the ring scene from season five while Peter sang about giving a wedding ring…oh fuck! Link was damn near crying.

 

When the first play-through ended, Link smiled up to Rhett…understanding showed in both their eyes. As the video restarted, thanks to Rhett having put it on loop, they continued to slow dance. Link in his blue lingerie, police gear and heels…while Rhett was just deliciously naked.

 

For the remaining time, they simply danced and kissed…and listened to that video over and over and over again. It wasn't until the sky started to darken that they reluctantly broke apart.

 

Rhett sweetly lifted Link's hand to place a kiss on the back. “Thank you for this dance, my sexy sir.”

 

Link actually blushed, “Anytime, mister.”

 

He started walking towards the bathroom to change out of the lingerie, but Rhett reached out and grabbed his arm. “I'll…help you out of that.”

 

Link's breath caught in his goozle when Rhett moved closer, their gazes latched the entire time. The police hat was slid off then and tossed onto the bed. Two warm hands ran through his dark hair fixing the top fluff back to normal.

 

Those same hands moved down Link's jawline to his neck and then shoulders. Long fingers moved to the V of the babydoll nightie and undid the hooks holding it together. Both men were gasping when the nightie fell open. Rhett grabbed both sides and slid the silky material off Link's muscular shoulders. A kiss was placed on the skin as the straps moved down his arm.

 

Rhett's fingers trailed lower on Link's warm back while sliding off the nightie. Rhett tossed it on top of the police hat and looked at what remained on Link. As much as they hadn't wasted a second of their time in the hotel…they were seriously jonesing for more time now. The delectable sight of Link's cock poking out from the left leg hole of the blue-satin panties was the most erotic thing ever seen.

 

Fuck! They really didn't have more time…but Rhett's hand moved forward anyway and rubbed that exposed cock head…over and over again. The guy's palm all sticky and wet as the precum started making an appearance. Rhett was transfixed.

 

“My eyes are up here, mister.” Link's teasing voice broke into Rhett's trance.

 

Rhett's face was cupped and tilted, so their eyes met. Slowly Link brought Rhett's lips to his, and a kiss began. Link was in seventh heaven. The afternoon had been spot on…and then Rhett was undressing him…and that hand was reaching…touching…rubbing…mhmm. Every ounce of happiness, love, and lust poured from his mouth to Rhett's.

 

A growl rumbled from the bearded man right before Link's ass was cupped in two large palms and lifted. Link had to wrap his arms around the man's neck and encircle Rhett's waist with his legs just to hold on. Rhett's hands were under the straps that held up Link's black stockings.

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett shoved them against the wall and deepened the kiss…tongue and teeth were added to the mix. Nibbles, and licks…bites and flicks. Rhett's right hand pulled down the back of the blue panties just enough to expose Link's ass crack.

 

Link's fingers were turning white from the death grip they had on Rhett's neck. His body was carefully slid down enough so Rhett's hard cock could make contact with Link's waiting hole. It wasn't going to be cinematically beautiful, but it would do…and fuck! When Rhett's slicked cock pressed past against clenched rim and slowly pushed in…mhmm! Fuck, was it ever worth it!

 

“Oh shit!” Link's eyes closed and his head hit the wall as Rhett's dick shoved further and further into the unfurled pink rosebud. The front side of the blue panties rubbed against Link's cock with each thrust. The blue material was stretched tight and pressed into Rhett's flesh which just added a shit-load of delicious sensations to the mix.

 

The angle Rhett was at caused Link to bang into the wall each time. Link's shoulders getting scratched and heated from the friction. The heels of Link's shoes dug into Rhett's butt cheeks as Link did all he could to hold on for dear life.

 

Within minutes of rattling walls and heavy breathing, Rhett's head arched back, “Oh shit Link! Oh fuckn' hell…”

 

As the orgasm slammed through, it caused Rhett's lower half to rub against Link's cock which was still confined in the blue panties. And soon Link was gasping for air and screaming out, “Oh gawd, babe…oh fuck, Rhett…hell yes!”

 

Link's legs loosened their hold on Rhett's waist and dropped down as the two men slumped against the wall. Rhett's sloppy cock popped out of the messy hole allowing the guy's cum to drip down Link's thighs. The blue panties and Link's leg hair were sticky from the warm, white fluid.

 

The two satiated men grinned at each other. Rhett placed a soft kiss on Link's lips. “Guess I did jack-hammer you against the wall, after all, Neal.”

 

Link smiled big, “And screamed out my name, McLaughlin.”

 

Their legs were shaky as they stood up. Rhett's hands slid down Link's hips and pushed the stained panties lower until the scrap of shimmery-blue pooled on top of Link's high heels. The bunched, messy material looked so sexy against the glossy black of the shoes.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett moved his hands back up both legs then and unhooked the stockings from the straps. He knelt before Link, rolled the stockings down, and slid off the heels as he removed the nylons. Fuck was it so oddly hot!

 

Then he moved his hands up the legs one last time and stood…unhooking the garter belt and the police belt. They were both buck naked now and as much as they wanted a round two of fucking…they knew their time was up and were okay with that. They had had an awesome couple of hours alone, and they were very thankful.

 

After they got redressed, Link packed up the lingerie and police stuff in the big box that had held Rhett's gift. “How the heck do we hide this stuff? The airport won't allow a PR-24 in our luggage will they?”

 

Rhett shrugged, “Why not…it isn't a bomb…and we could get some other props to add to it. If they ask we'll just say we're doing a show over there and we're taking things with us.”

 

Link went to put the panties on the top of the other stuff, but Rhett snatched them. He held the scrap of material to his nose and sniffed. The blue satin was shoved into his jeans pocket then, and he grinned at Link, “Those are mine now.”

 

Those four words almost made them not leave…almost. But they did, and soon they were back in the car driving to the lobby. Link ran the key-card into the desk to check out, while Rhett waited.

 

Ten minutes passed while Rhett sat patiently in the driver's seat of the rental car. Finally, Link appeared flashing a big ole grin walking out of the lobby doors.

 

“What took so long? And what's up with that smile?”

 

Link shut the passenger side door and locked it…the tinted windows allowed them complete privacy. “I ran into a few Mythical Beasts.”

 

“Oh shit! How did you explain being here?”

 

“Well, I tried to stick to the truth as much as possible. I told them with being home for the holidays our houses were filled with so much chatter and noise. So we had to rent out a room to get some work done on the upcoming book.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Quick thinking. But that still doesn't account for the kind of grin you had on your face.”

 

The same grin re-emerged as Link moved over and kissed the man…thoroughly. “It was because I had gone on to tell her about how we had pounded out a few chapters while here. She had just smiled and said she couldn't wait to see the book.”

 

“Pounded out a few chapters…yeah, if they were up your ass we did.”

 

“Hence my grin. I love being 'honest' but sliding a double entendre into it.”

 

A growl left Rhett's lips, “I'd like you to slide a double entendre into me if we had more time…but we don't…the clock keeps ticking away.” Rhett turned the key, but Link stopped him from shifting into drive. “Now what?”

 

“Your ticking away spiel made me remember something I had wanted to show you.”

 

Rhett quickly drove to a parking space as far away from the lobby as they could get. “So show me.”

 

With a few quick taps, Sally's YouTube page was filling the screen on Link's phone.

 

“You're showing me a Sally video? Really?”

 

“Just hush…I found this one when I couldn't sleep the other night. I swear the woman's sole job is making Rhink videos and stories.”

 

When the _Rhink - Tick Tock_ video began, Sally was dangling from the hands of a huge clock while her panda watched from below. And then Rhett's whole spiel about males being more attractive than females began over the title shot.

 

“Well fuck! She doesn't pull punches, does she? Oh hell…when I said it, I looked right at you after both statements. I didn't even realize I had done that.”

 

The scene that followed was from an episode when Rhett had been talking about wanting Aunt Helen's fried bream, and Link was consoling him. But fuck without the words it was a very connected moment between them. Rhett's eyelids had fluttered in a deep stare at Link while Link's hand had caressed Rhett's back.

 

And then…oh fuck! The next clip showed Rhett saying, 'and it's delicious' while a pure, sexy grin spread across Link's face. “Fuck…that grin is…” Present Rhett paused the video, grabbed Link's face and moved their lips together for a kiss.

 

At the end of the lip-lock, Rhett's green eyes moved sultrily over Link's parted lips, “Mhmmm…shit…maybe we should stay for the night.”

 

Link licked those same lips, “I'd agree with you if not for our upcoming flight to London the day after tomorrow.”

 

“But I'm up and wanting to cum again too, Lincoln.”

 

Link gulped, “Me too.”

 

Rhett gasped as an idea hit, “Hey do you still have the video camera in the trunk?”

 

A big grin stretched across Link's face, “You dirty dog…how would we hide that, though?”

 

“Geesh, Neal, I was talking about a way to stay over, not wanting to videotape some lovely Rhink porn.”

 

Link pouted.

 

Rhett chuckled, “Besides that's what password protected phones are for, mister.”

 

“Yay! So then what's our official alibi?”

 

Rhett looked proud, “We'll say that when we told Stevie what we had filmed at NCSU, she had asked for a few other shots. We wouldn't be able to get it all done and be home before midnight. So we just decided to find a motel and drive home in the morning.”

 

That brilliant plan got Rhett a deep drugging kiss. “Fuck! I love that brain of yours, McLaughlin.”

 

With hooded eyelids and a lust-glazed stare, Rhett held out two wrists to Link, “I guess we'll get to use my gift after all. I've been a very bad, bad boy, Officer Neal.”

 

Link's hands clamped around both wrists, “Mhmmm, guess I'll have to get into my dress blues and teach you a thing or two about respecting the law, boy.”

 

Memories of Link in the lingerie and heels made Rhett's dick rock hard. “Oh yes, sir. Give it to me good. I'm in dire need of the long, hard…arm…of the law to pound some sense into me.”

 

Grabbing the back of Rhett's head, Link yanked it backward, “First thing you have to do is go into the lobby and get us a new room. It would look weird if I went back in…so…yeah…get going.”

 

“Yes, sir. I might have to take a few minutes to umm…think disgusting, gross thoughts. I have pant issues, sir.”

 

Link glanced down at Rhett's problem area. “Mhmmm, I'd help you out, but I'd rather have you in a room…bent over a bed.”

 

Rhett closed his eyes and thought of disgusting things.

 

Slimy coins.

 

Hair in his ice cream.

 

Dog crap all stinky and steaming in the morning air.

 

The Demogorgon from _Stranger Things_ french kissing the creature from _Alien_.

 

Ewww, that did it.

 

Rhett quickly parked by the curb next to the lobby entrance and went inside to get them a new room. Due to Link having just handed in the key-card for room nineteen, Rhett had to settle for a different one. He was just grateful the new room was still on the bottom floor.

 

As he slid into the driver's side of the rental, Rhett smiled and handed the key card to Link, “All good, sir.”

 

Link slipped the piece of plastic into a pocket, grabbed Rhett's face in both hands, and kissed the shit out of him. Both men were even more ready for additional fun by the time the lip-lock ended. “Chop, chop, McLaughlin. Get us to room number nine as fast as you can. You're in need of immediate remediation.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to the two songs mentioned in this chapter. Love, Sally  
>   
> [Rhink Love Unabridged ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJJCn9JBJFA) &  
> [Rhink Tick Tock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3G3nN9MarOc)


	6. The Long, Hard Thrust of the Law

* * *

 

 

Rhett drove as fast as possible through the parking lot, and soon they were staring at the door with the nine on it and then to each other. Grins spread.

 

“You call Christy, and then I'll phone Jessie.”

 

Link grabbed his phone and exited out of YouTube. “We are so going to finish that video when we go inside.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett said staring at Link's lips.

 

“Fuck, don't look at me that way…I'll stutter.”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Link sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm his hormones down from all the sir business. He tapped away on his phone until it was ringing Christy's cell number.

 

“Hey, Link.”

 

“Hey, honey.”

 

“When is your E.T.A.?”

 

“Well, when we took Stevie and Cassie to the airport we were discussing the footage we had shot at NCSU. Stevie had a few more ideas and asked if we could record them while we were still in the area.”

 

“So we'll see you in the morning then…is that what you were leading up to?”

 

“Yeah…we'll find some reasonably-priced motel and then head home in the morning. It's almost dark already thanks to it being December.”

 

“Did Rhett call Jessie yet or should I?”

 

“No he hasn't, but he'll call her next. We'll leave about eight tomorrow.”

 

“Hey on your way home pick up some chicken and biscuits from Bojangles. I've been so hungry for that, but didn't want to drive there to get it.”

 

“Oh hey, great idea, honey. Glad to. See yah tomorrow. Love you.”

 

“Love you back. Oh and I've been wearing those boxers all day. I may or may not have sniffed them when I picked them up from your side of the bed.”

 

Link's laughter filled the car, “Crazy lady. Keep them on till I get back…I bet you look adorable and sexy in them.”

 

He heard the sound of a picture being snapped and then saw a notification showing that he had received a chat message. He tapped on the messenger app and smiled. “Well, they do look very nice on you, Mrs. Neal. Yum.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett wanted to cringe hardcore but kept his default face on instead. He adored Christy and was glad she was in Link's life…but hearing the man say yum and talk about those post-it boxers was making him jealous. He hated to feel jealous. And then that emotion always led to regret over not doing something way back when so there wouldn't be a wife to be jealous about. He'd be Link's wife…well, spouse. And then that would invariably lead to gut clenching anger at himself…so yeah…jealousy wasn't good.

 

It didn't help that even after the man was off the phone that the Christy-grin stayed. Rhett had to fight not to growl territorially at Link.

 

To keep from saying anything and risk showing how bad he was doing, Rhett took out his own phone and started tapping away to get Jessie's number. He even looked out the side window to keep from seeing that stupid grin.

 

“Hey sexy, why aren't you back home yet. The kids talked your parents into taking them to see a movie, and I thought we could enjoy some…climb the tower fun.”

 

Rhett's jaw dropped, and he felt his face flush with heat. “Umm, well damn. I…umm…well…geesh woman! Now I completely forgot what I was about to say.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Jessie's sexy chuckle was clearly heard in the car even with Rhett's phone not being on speaker. Link was experiencing his own moment of fighting with the green-eyed monster…and not the sexy one next to him but the jealous one inside. And he knew after having a similar conversation with Christy that he had no reason to feel as such, but he did. He did.

 

Especially when the dark-haired woman started getting extremely detailed about what she had planned for Rhett. Shit…even he was getting turned on.

 

Link kept his gaze out the passenger side window…not wanting to see any grin or groan as Rhett's response. It was moments like this where he wished he would have stuck the landing back when he had the snowboarding accident. He would have been pumped with adrenaline and told Rhett how he felt.

 

With the understanding that Rhett had felt the same way, Link knew for certain that the man would have said the feeling was mutual. It would have been the beginning of a lifetime together. Maybe not entirely out in the open at first…it was still North Carolina and their friends and family hadn't had an open mindset. But things would've worked. Hell, they had shared a dorm at NCSU…once locked together in that room they would've had total freedom.

 

The sound of Rhett's door opening pulled Link back from all the what-ifs. The phone call to Jessie must have ended while Link had been thinking about the past. He grabbed the box containing the lingerie and baton and got out of the car. “We're going to need to do a bit more filming before we head home…and I'll need to get some Bojangles for Christy.”

 

Rhett inserted the key-card, pushed open the door, and walked into room nine. The new room was practically a cookie-cutter copy of the first one. Altered only by the need for lights thanks to the darkening sky.

 

To be on the safe side, Link placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle before closing the door.

 

“Come here, Neal.” Rhett said from the bed.

 

Link walked over and stood before the man.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett took the box from Link's hands and placed it on the bed. “I want to undress and redress you, sir.”

 

“Th…that sounds more than acceptable…perp.”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes at his dorky friend as he pulled Link closer. The man was now standing between Rhett's parted legs allowing his warm hands access under Link's t-shirt…enjoying the heated flesh.

 

Rubbing his face into the shirt, Rhett moaned. Fuck! He needed Link with every damn fiber of his being. Off came the t-shirt. His cheek was now rubbing against the tanned skin. Small kisses were pressed into the man's abs. “Fuck, you feel and smell so damn good.”

 

Link cupped Rhett's bearded face and pulled him to his feet for a kiss. “Mhmm, you taste good too, mister.”

 

Rhett's hands shook as his fingers moved down and unbuttoned Link's jeans. Both denim and boxers pushed downward till they fell and pooled at the man's feet. He expected Link to kick the stuff off but nothing.

 

“You said you were going to undress me…that means everything.” Link said brushing a thumb over Rhett's lower lip.

 

The appendage was sucked into the bearded mouth. Green eyes latched onto blue as their breathing turned heavy, and cocks hard. The thumb stayed even when Rhett knelt and removed the pants, boxers, socks, and sneakers. If not for wanting the man back in the blue lingerie Rhett would have moved from sucking the thumb to a lower appendage. Link's cock so thick and ready to be used and abused.

 

“Kiss it, McLaughlin.”

 

The eye-fucking continued as his mouth popped off the thumb and leaned forward to place his lips on the cock head. A hasty kiss happened…and then a more extensive one…and then his tongue flickered over the spongy head…and then his mouth opened and sucked on the flesh. The lingerie and everything else was forgotten as now Rhett's sole focus was between his hungry lips.

 

Fuck! Rhett would have just started a hardcore suck fest had Link not pulled him away from the delicious cock.

 

“Nuh-uh…you ain't causing me to lose it that way. I'm going to slide deep into your ass and fill you up with so much cum you'll be burping it.” Link kissed the shit out Rhett then before tossing him onto the bed.

 

Rhett sat up fast, though, “Wait! Just wait…I…I get to dress you in that lingerie and heels first…sir!”

 

Link stroked that tantalizing cock trying to torment Rhett, “Fine but be prepared for full thrust once I'm properly attired.”

 

“How? Are you going to poke a hole in my jeans, Officer Neal?” Rhett smirked as he leaned back on the mattress fully clothed.

 

“I'm going to handcuff you to the bed if you don't cut out the sass, mister.”

 

“Maybe I want to be handcuffed…pig.”

 

Link gasped and grinned, “Oh baby, if you want my bacon you better comply.”

 

“Oh, I'll cum play…when I chose to.”

 

Link reached out fast, grabbed the box with all the gift stuff in it and quickly found the handcuffs. Before Rhett could do anything, Link was across the room glaring at Rhett like a lion would its prey. “Whatcha going to do, Mr. McLaughlin?”

 

Rhett stood and languidly moved toward Link. They always enjoyed the hunt and capture. “I'm going to take those handcuff from you and hurl you onto the bed…and NOT let you cum while I jerk off and NOT let you taste one precious drop of my delicious, salty, warm cum.”

 

Link gulped but then evil Link took over, “Come and get it…I dare you.”

 

Attempting to psych Link out, Rhett just paced back and forth for a bit. But as soon as Link blinked, Rhett charged at the man and started grabbing for the metal cuffs…their bodies clashing and rubbing during the struggle.

 

Rhett's fingers wrapped around the handcuffs but slipped off the metal. It was enough to make his balance go wonky so that Link was able to move to the side and race across the room. Turning quickly, Rhett growled at the smiling dark-haired man triumphantly waving the handcuffs in the air.

 

“Slow much, McLaughlin? Why don't you just give in, strip naked, and I'll go easier on your ass with the PR24.”

 

“Ain't going to happen. Not till I get you back in that lingerie, Lincoln. Now walk over here like a good boy and let Mr. McLaughlin dress you in blue silk, black nylons, and those damn three-inch heels.”

 

Blue eyes smoldered into green at the evocative imagery Rhett's words produced. A dark eyebrow arched up as Link grinned wickedly, “Maybe I handcuff you to the bed and NOT let you dress me, and NOT let you cum while I jerk off and then NOT let YOU taste my warm, delicious, salty cum.”

 

Rhett's tongue flickered across his lower lip, he was so turned on with all the chasing and banter. “I guess we're at a draw then, Neal. But wouldn't you rather have that hard, throbbing, thicc dick up my tight, hot, deep hole? Just give in, let me dress you and then I'm all yours.”

 

Two could play at this game, Rhett thought while smirking over to Link.

 

Link's pulse quickened, “Now cum, cum, Rhett. It's going to be you who gives in to me. We both know you're the one craving this hard, throbbing, thicc dick up your tight butt hole. You moaning my name over and over as I alternate thrusts between it and the hard, black, PR24.”

 

An evil grin just stretched across Link's face as Rhett let out a whimper at that thought. “That's right, McLaughlin, I had plans on alternating what went into your ass. And now you'll have to miss out on all that fun. Such a shame for the gift I bought for you to go to waste.”

 

Drips of precum smeared into Rhett's boxers begging him to give in. NEVER! “Hmmm…since neither one of us is going to give in, we might as well just head home.”

 

Rhett's hands shook as he carefully walked to the door and opened it as if to leave. He was the only one still fully clothed. It was a huge risk to take, but he was willing to go for it. Rhett leaned against the car waiting.

 

Two minutes ticked by…then three. Well fuck, maybe Link wasn't going to give in either. Damn their stubbornness and competitiveness. Rhett wanted that damn lingerie on Link, and that PR24 up his own ass! “Come on Link…cave!”

 

\- - - - -

 

“Come on Rhett…cave!” Link glanced out of the narrow window next to the door and glared at the man just casually resting against the car. Dammit! Link's dick was screaming bloody murder. It was so freakn' hard that it felt like it would split down the seam.

 

Stupid sexy, bearded man coercing him to conduct a chase scene outside while naked. Link knew this was precisely what Rhett was after and that if he went out in anything but nakedness Rhett wouldn't come back inside.

 

FUCKN' HELL, SHIT, and TITS! Link needed to play with that PR24 and the stubborn ass' ass!!! The alarm clock on the bedside table showed they had wasted…well, maybe not wasted since the hunt and chase was very hot…but they had used up almost thirty minutes already!

 

“Fine! I'll be the bigger man.” Link said walking to the door. “But as soon as I'm able, I'm handcuffing his ass to the bed and getting revenge.”

 

The door was flung open as naked Link walked outside with his head held high. The frigid December air instantly caused his dick to turn into a frightened turtle. The sound of the door shutting hadn't registered in his already freezing grey matter.

 

Link's body was soon covered in goosebumps. And in no way, shape, or form was he going to peek to see if anyone else was nearby. Instead, he sauntered as best he could while near frozen over to the asshole by the car and in his best female voice said, “Hey big boy…come here often? For twenty dollars I can make you holler!”

 

Rhett looked the naked body up and down, “What do I get for ten?”

 

Link glared at the fucker for making them stay outside a second longer than necessary. The goosebumps were beginning to turn into full-fledged hypothermia. “Why ten dollars will get you a small moan.”

 

“And for five?”

 

Evil Link appeared, “For five, honey, you just get to watch ME moan.”

 

“And for one?”

 

The smirk on Rhett's face made Link seriously consider murder…and necrophilia with a PR24. “For one, I turn around and show you my ass as I walk back to the room and lock the damn door.”

 

Rhett started laughing. Warm arms reached out suddenly and lifted Link off the ground. He was potato-sacked over Rhett's shoulder and was carried back to the hotel room.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Uh, we have an issue, Link.” Rhett said in all seriousness as he checked his pants for the key-card. “Unless you're hiding the key-card in your ass crack, we're locked out of the room.”

 

The teasing view of Rhett's denim-clad ass didn't make the situation any better for Link. “You got to be kidding me? We're locked out?”

 

“Well, I do have the car keys, but that's it.”

 

“I need to get warm, or my cock is going to break off…take me to the car.”

 

Rhett opened the car's rear door and dumped Link's naked body onto the seat. He walked to the trunk then and found the last remaining t-shirt they had there. Getting into the driver's seat, he tossed the shirt back to Link who gladly shoved it on.

 

“Well, at least you're dressed.” Link said rubbing chilled hands on bare thighs to warm up. “You can go to the lobby and say you went to get something from your car and forgot to take the key-card. They might charge you, but you can at least get another one.”

 

“Only if I'm in charge when we get back.”

 

Link let out a sigh, “Fine.”

 

Rhett beamed victoriously. The sight of Link in only the green retro Rhett and Link t-shirt making him almost forget the blue lingerie.

 

Link saw the lust in those green eyes and knew what the man was thinking. “I'm a freakn' icicle, McLaughlin…I can't work in the cold. You can have your wicked way with me in the heated motel room.”

 

Rhett's only answer was to turn on the car and start the heater. Within a minute the space around them was quite warm. His eyebrow lifted, and he smirked, “Seems like the chill left the car, Neal. And I think I could…warm you up the rest of the way. Come here…let Santa give your pretty, little rosebud one last parting present.”

 

He grabbed the lever under the seat and moved as far back as he could.

 

\- - - - - -

 

Thanks to the car's heater, the gaze in those green eyes, and the blood flowing down into his crotch Link was quite toasty. And it wasn't as if Rhett was expecting Link to do the car-time fucking, so he would still get his dick in the tall fucker's ass when they got back inside the motel room.

 

Hence why Link climbed into the front seat and straddled Rhett's lap. The denim so dark blue against Link's skin.

 

Rhett placed a soft kiss on Link's lips, “Help Mr. Happy escape…he really wants to give the inside of your ass a hug.”

 

Chilly fingers popped the button out and pulled down the zipper. Link lifted upward enough to push the jeans and unders down past Rhett's knees. Oh, fuck! The heat that came off the now naked thighs was sizzling. Link rubbed against the exposed skin while cupping the bearded jaw and kissing the shit out of Rhett.

 

Link rotated and rocked his hips against Rhett for damn near twenty minutes as they continued the kiss. Neither one was thinking about the wasted gas or still being in the car. When they parted to gasp for air, they were so primed for more. Link grabbed Rhett's cock and positioned the slippery, sloppy precum-covered flesh against his hungry hole.

 

And thanks to gravity, he was able to easily lower down onto the hard cock till once again their bodies were rubbing. Link's back arched as he gasped at the delicious sensation of being impaled on Rhett's cock. It was like a red-hot poker had been shoved up his ass.

 

Like the bitch boy he was, Link rode that cock for everything he had. The car swayed as their breathing mixed with the slap of skin. Rhett moaned, grabbed Link's face, and brought their lips together for another kiss. Tongues instantly joined in while hands roamed and nipples were pinched, pulled and played with. The only thing not messed with was Link's cock.

 

Both men understood just how much Link wanted his next orgasm to happen deep in Rhett's ass. Not that there wasn't a high chance he'd cum merely from the friction of their bodies as he rode Rhett's dick, but that would be accidental…not wanted…but accepted.

 

Thankfully a few strokes later, Rhett was cursing up a storm and filling Link's ass with warm sticky cum. It never failed to feel freakn' fantastic…like molten lava hitting the inner skin.

 

For almost five minutes, they laid there calming down and recovering. Link reluctantly slithered off Rhett messy cock and moved over to the passenger's side…his ass leaking cum onto the seat. At least the material was vinyl and could be cleaned without leaving stains.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett pulled his pants back up and tucked away his softened cock. Once the jeans were zippered and buttoned, he drove them over to lobby to get the new key-card. Rhett looked over at the sexy half-naked man in the passenger seat…Link's dick sticking out from under the t-shirt's hem just wanting its turn. He leaned down and kissed the slippery tip.

 

“I feel like I stink of sex…all your fault, Neal.”

 

“Hurry your stanky ass and get that key-card…I want my turn!”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett looked one last time at the feast of flesh sitting next to him before exiting the vehicle and heading into the building.

 

With no mythical beasts hindering his progress, Rhett was able to quickly explain the key-card situation to the kind lady behind the desk. Within three minutes, he was back in the car grinning over at Link.

 

“Whallah!” He showed the piece of plastic to the half-naked man before sliding it into his jeans pocket.

 

“Now get us back to room nine! A PR24 is calling your name, McLaughlin. Chop. Chop!”

 

Rhett reached down and grabbed Link's cock, “Oops, that's not the gear shifter…soooooo sorry…sir.”

 

Link's tortured moan only made Rhett's grin bigger as he grabbed the actual stick shift and navigated them back to the room.

 

As the car was turned off an elderly couple walked out of room four heading in the direction of room nine. They were walking at the normal speed for people their age which meant they were moving very slow.

 

“Are you freakn' kidding me?!” Link said watching the wrinkled pair take forever to walk past room five. “I can't walk in front of Grandma with a naked bottom and an exposed boner.”

 

“Well, technically you can…but…” Rhett teased.

 

“Har, har. Of course the man who had two orgasms can joke…look at this freaking dick!” Link pointed at the rock resembling a cock sticking out from under the green shirt.

 

Rhett licked his lips, “Oh, I see it.”

 

“Doooonn't! Stop that.” Link gulped. “I want to lose it up your ass not because you licked your lips and…I…” Link watched as Rhett purposefully moved that pink, warm tongue over and over around said lips.

 

The elderly couple was barely past room six.

 

Rhett wiggled his eyebrows at the tormented man, “You know Link…my ass is here in the car with you. I bet we could be done before grandma and grandpa make it past our door.”

 

“NO! I'm not only getting your ass…but in that room on a bed wearing the fuckn' blue lingerie and with that damn PR24!”

 

“Honey, do you have the car keys?” A shaky female voice asked from outside the rental car. The door handle next to Link rattled.

 

Link quickly took the hem of his green t-shirt and forced it over naked knees as an elderly lady's face came real close to the passenger side window.

 

“What the fuck are they doing at our car?” Link whispered over to Rhett.

 

“That's not our car, Delorres! We never had tinted windows.” a quivery male voice said.

 

A look of confusion passed over the elderly woman's face, “Oh dear, I just thought it was that dark outside.”

 

Rhett had to bite his lip not to laugh.

 

Link glared at him and whispered, “This is all your fault, McLaughlin. You just had to leave the damn room, and now we're stuck in here while Adam and Eve slowly crawl their way to a car they shouldn't be driving.”

 

The welcome sound of a car engine started, and a boat of a car pulled out two cars down and ambled away.

 

“Finally!” Link looked around and saw no one else. “Get over to that door and open it…I'll race inside.”

 

Link was too busy thinking how to stretch the shirt long enough to cover more flesh and therefore didn't see Rhett's wicked grin.

 

Rhett got out of the car and started to slowly…even more so than Adam and Eve…walk towards their room. Which was exceptionally hard to do for a tall person with long legs. He knew it was noticed when Link cracked open the passenger's side door and whispered yelled, “If you don't cut it out, I'm going to shove the PR24 so far up your ass it will lodge into your throat!”

 

That just made Rhett laugh…and walk slower. As Link had pointed out Rhett had cummed twice already, so he wasn't in as dire need as Link. He could play more and not lose his mind. And play Rhett did. He loved evil Link.

 

It took him five minutes to get from the car to the door. Four minutes and thirty seconds longer than it should have. And then two minutes to pull the key-card from his front pocket. Another minute to lift it up to the card reader. Thirty seconds to slide it down. And a minute to push the handle down. Five minutes to open the door and…

 

SLAM went a car door!

 

Link was in the motel room in seconds. Rhett casually walked inside, closed the door, and leaned against it.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's dick wagged all around as he marched over to the smirking man. His hand moved to wrap around Rhett's neck and firmly grip it. “You're so going to pay for that, brat.”

 

Rhett arched an eyebrow and took a few steps forward causing Link to move as well. “I'm looking forward to it, sir.”

 

A thud echoed around the room as Link slammed Rhett's body back against the door and kissed the smirk right off those lips. “Get naked now, McLaughlin!”

 

Never in the history of undressing had anyone removed their clothes with the speed that Rhett did at that moment. All the clothes on the ground were completely forgotten as the two lovers stared at one another.

 

Rhett's warm arms tried to wrap around Link's sexy, frozen flesh, but Link moved them away. “I need more space for my cock till I get it in your ass. Any motion or rubbing will make me lose it. Now, are you going to help me into the damn blue lingerie or not.”

 

“Oh, someone is frustrated and feisty.”

 

“Damn right I am…I need to cum in your bum.”

 

“Okay, Dr. Seuss…geesh. Come with me if you please.”

 

Link rolled his eyes as he pulled off the green t-shirt. “Stop the rhyming and get me dressed.”

 

Rhett grabbed the box and pulled out the baby doll nightie…the dark blue accented Link's tan to perfection. The silky material tickled as Rhett slid it around Link's back and fastened it. The delicate material was such a contrast to the solid, muscled flesh underneath it.

 

Next came the garter belt. Rhett knelt, and Link stepped into it. The blue elastic material stretched as it moved upward. It caught under the cock and pushed the hard flesh against Link's chest. The cock bounced back down as soon as the garter belt moved past the sticky tip. The blue straps that held the stockings in place dangled against Link's thighs over the dark hairs.

 

Rhett pulled out one nylon stocking and bunched it up in his hands. He took his time enjoying the process of pulling it over Link's foot, calf, knee and lower thigh. The snap of the strap echoed around the quiet room.

 

He moved to do the same with the other leg. His fingers dragged against the warm skin corded with just the right amount of muscle. All the while that hard cock dripped precum onto the carpet.

 

As soon as the other stocking was attached to the straps, Rhett placed a kiss to the sticky tip of Link's cock head. Kissing and licking away what precum was there. “Mhmmm…yummy.”

 

The shiny black heels came out of the box next. Rhett held Link's gaze as the man's right foot slid into the three-inch heel…and then for the left.

 

“Don't bother with the police belt…just hand me the PR24 and cap.” Link commanded while caressing Rhett's bearded face.

 

Rhett kissed his way up Link's sexy body as he stood. He grabbed the PR24 from the box and shivered from the feel of the hard, polycarbonate rod which would soon be shoved up his ass. He handed it to Link, before reaching for the police cap.

 

Once the hat was in place, Link lifted Rhett's face with the baton, “Get on that bed…and assume the position.”

 

A shuddered breath left Rhett's mouth as he eagerly did as told. His palms and lower legs pressed into the mattress exposing his bum and crack to the advancing Link.

 

The feel of the baton stroking his skin made Rhett bite his lip. The polycarbonate nightstick was pushed downward to brush his balls and dripping cock. The PR24 then stroked against Rhett's ass crack till it enveloped the baton like a hot dog.

 

“I'm going to fuck you so raw, you'll think of me and this night for weeks to come.” Link promised before leaning down and kissing the right butt cheek…then the left. Link spit several times onto the sexy tightly clenched hole before lining the slick, sticky cock head to it. “I've been wanting this all damn day!”

 

In shoved the slick tip of Link's dick causing both men to moan. All their play and chase had built up the sexual tension to this exact moment. Link watched each inch disappear past the stretched muscle. Thankfully with everything that had happened, Link was a bit more under control and was able to simply slip out after a few wonderfully heated moments of insertion.

 

The PR24 was moved down Rhett's back to line up to the now opened hole. “Ready, McLaughlin?”

 

“Fuck yes.” Rhett's face pressed to the mattress, his eyes shut…his heart was pounding.

 

In pushed the black polycarbonate baton. It was deliciously cold, hard, unbending…and seemingly unending. Link was transfixed with the feel and sight. The sexy fucker's breathing was heavy as a moan escaped. “Fuck…mhmm…Oh, Rhett, I wish I could show you how damn hot this is to watch. I know we read that part in Sally's _Down Under & All Mine_ story, but fuck…even she doesn't do this justice.”

 

Rhett whimpered, “Hell, are you not at the handle yet? Fuckn' hell it feels like you're pushing up into my throat.”

 

Link slowly, and carefully kept pushing till that very handle came to rest against Rhett's balls. It was such an erotic sight that Link just wanted to lean back and jerk off to the image of that dark handle sticking out of Rhett's pink hole. It looked perversely dirty and so fuckn' wonderful. “I can't stop looking at it. I need to take a picture…I have to show you this!”

 

The bed creaked as Link jumped off and found Rhett's phone. It was their camera of choice for questionable photos…Link wasn't as good with the password protection as Rhett.

 

CLICK!

 

Link moved to the side of the bed and held the phone out for Rhett to see.

 

Rhett was not just resting on the bed…no, he was fuckn' impaled on a PR24…and it felt long, and very rigid, and very deep inside him…intestinally so. He lingered between two worlds because of that…one was oddness, not pain but just unaccustomed sensations…and the other was pleasure…wanting to squeeze his ass around this invading baton till his cock exploded.

 

So in the heady mix of all that he swiveled his head and saw the NSFW image on his phone's screen. It was so damn hot! He wanted to grab Link's face and pull the man in for a mind exploding kiss but was afraid to move. “Come here!”

 

Link placed the phone on the pillow and leaned in knowing precisely what was wanted. Their lips pressed together…both wanting to seize the other's soul and not let go. A significant aspect of their friendship and especially in correlation with the show was their thirst to experiment and try new things…and fuckn' hell was this ever a new experience.

 

It was Link who broke the kiss and moved once again behind Rhett's bent over form…yanking the PR24 right out. Rhett's back arched, and he almost orgasmed just from that sudden removal…he was cursing up a storm when the hard, unbending material was replaced by Link's very sticky, warm, fleshy cock.

 

Rhett was just saturated with so much emotion and sensations, “Oh hell, babe! I'm going to be a pile of jello when you get done with me.”

 

Link took ahold of Rhett's hips and started slamming into the stretched open hole. “You damn right, you'll be jello. Cum filled jello.” Three hard thrusts followed and then nothing. The cock was removed. The PR24 was once again dragged over parts of Rhett's body.

 

The was a sticky patch of precum on the comforter under Rhett's dick. If he were at all capable of enough thought, he'd move so he could jerk off while all this was happening. But just like back in November, during their week in New York when they had played with the Clearly Canadian bottles, his brain and body were so focused on what was happening in his ass to do anything else. He was just glad that all his essential bodily functions like breathing and his heart beating were being taken care of automatically.

 

“Oh holy fuckn' graham crackers and peanut butter!” Rhett screamed as without warning the PR24 was thrust back into the abused ass. And this time the baton wasn't just resting there…this time Link was pushing it in and out…again and again…over, and over, and over, and over.

 

When he felt Link's teeth digging into his left butt cheek, Rhett lost it. Cum sprayed from his cock onto the bed's comforter. That was so going to leave a stain. And during all this, Link wasn't letting him alone to survive the orgasm…no…the wicked man extracted the PR24 and shoved a very hard cock back inside. Pounding away till Link's own moans and curses filled the air while the man's cum filled Rhett's ass.

 

They collapsed onto the bed, Link's cock still buried deep inside while the guy's trembling flesh pressed down onto Rhett's back. “Hell, babe! Just hell!”

 

Rhett could feel Link's grin against his sweaty shoulders.

 

“God bless Miss VonHum and her overly-perverted imagination. That was so damn hot!!!” Link kissed Rhett's neck before sliding the softened cock out the sloppy, cum-filled ass.

 

Link laid next to Rhett and grinned, “You know you'll have to use that on me before we leave tomorrow.”

 

Rhett leaned up on an elbow and smiled down at the dorky dark-haired man. “Oh, you better believe it, babe. I look forward to my turn with that PR24 and your sexy little rosebud.”

 

They lay huddled together on the bed for the longest time. Just enjoying being naked and near each other. Link's fingers moved up and down Rhett's back as his head rested on Link's chest. It was such a normal couple thing to do, and they were thankful for the freedom to do it.

 

Link glanced over at the alarm clock and saw it was going on seven. “Maybe we could get some night shots of the campus in case Jessie or Christy ask to see…and then we can go out to eat. What about the Tobacco Room or maybe Legends?”

 

“I get wanting to go out together like a normal couple, but even if we could we have other hindrances stopping us, Link. Two main ones being our fame and having wives. I'd love to go to Legends and dance with you…but if one person recognized us and took pics…we'd be toast. We just can't risk that.”

 

A pout replaced the smile on Link's face, “As much as I enjoy our show and fans…this is why I loathe it all…the inability to go out and just blend in.”

 

Rhett kissed that pouting mouth, “Even if we weren't famous, and in the closet…I'd still want alone time with you over going out.”

 

“Good answer, McLaughlin.” Link returned the kiss. “Fine, well let's capture the nighttime footage, grab some food, and get your sore ass back here.”

 

“I…umm…do you think you could stay in that sexy get-up? I mean…I'd give you my boxers, but you wouldn't have to ever get out of the car, and I'd enjoy seeing you like that while we're driving around.”

 

Link's cock twitched at that request. The thought of driving around Raleigh in blue lingerie and heels…fuck…”Yes. Hell yes.”

 

That got Link another volley of kisses. The lip lock only stopping so they could get going and hurry the fuck back.

 

After taking off his boxers to give to Link, Rhett redid his jeans and opened the motel door to check for passersby. Turning back, he saw Link standing there in the blue nightie. The boxers still allowed the stocking straps to show, and the image was complete with the black nylons and those fuckn' high heels. His cock was pushing against the denim wanting to be released and inserted. “Holy fuck, you look hot.”

 

Link made a girly face, batted those long, dark eyelashes and spun around. With an exaggerated southern accent, Link said, “Why thank you, sir, Santa was good to me this year…got me all this pretty lingerie.”

 

Rhett really toyed with the idea of NOT leaving after hearing that damn sexy feminine southern drawl. “Okay, so this is what's about to happen. We're going to make the fastest run to campus ever. We'll film enough to appease any looky-loos, but I want you to take off the boxers once we're in the car.”

 

Link gasped, “You still have the panties in your pocket…I'd be butt naked.”

 

Reaching into his pocket, Rhett pulled out the blue panties and sniffed them long and thoroughly. “Mhmmm.” He shoved them back in and smiled. “Afraid, Lincoln?”

 

Link moved in front of Rhett and thanks to the heels was almost just as tall. A firm hand grabbed Rhett's cock through the jeans and tugged. “I was just making certain I had a clear idea of your intentions, sir. I'd walk out of here minus the boxers if I so chose…which I would actually do if I'd not freeze my junk off in the process. I bet you wouldn't have the balls to do the same.”

 

The air was thick with sizzling electricity and sexual tension…sparks flew everywhere off the two men. Rhett's tongue snaked out and licked his lower lip as he kept his gaze steadily on those blue eyes. “Are you daring me to wear your outfit and walk out to the car with my dick to the wind, Neal?”

 

Link moved in closer till their bodies were rubbing and their lips were barely half an inch apart, “Maybe I am, McLaughlin, whatcha going to do about it?”

 

“Get undressed.”

 

Two cocks rubbed together, “And then what?”

 

Rhett's hand moved between their bodies to slide into the elastic waistband of the boxers, his fingers wrapping around the hard steel encased in flesh. “Do it, and you'll find out.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link bit down on Rhett's lower lip, sucking the tender flesh into his mouth. The silky material of the baby doll nightie making his nipples rock hard, especially with Rhett's warm chest on the other side of the blue fabric.

 

The sensuous lip was pulled out from between Link's teeth, as the man connected to it lowered the mouth to fasten onto his goozle. Link moaned at the warm suction on his adam's apple as the hand still cupped his cock. “You're killing me, McLaughlin. I don't even know why you still have the door open.”

 

Wham! The door was slammed shut.

 

Squish! The boxers were shoved down.

 

Mhmmm! Link's cock was deliciously stroked.

 

Link's jaw dropped, “Fuck!”

 

“You're correct, Neal. There just might be a fuck happening. This time up your ass, mister.”

 

Link giggled, “I should have gotten some make-up and a wig too. I could've made me look like my character in the fart video.”

 

“Neh, not needed. All that makeup just means a mess when I do this.” Rhett cupped Link's face in both hands. “And a wig means I can't do this.” Those hands were moved upward, and those fingers dug into Link's short dark hair. “I'd rather have you just as you are…” Rhett kissed Link over and over.

 

Link's hands moved around the warm torso before him…giving as good as he got with the kiss. It was fun to be just as tall as the bearded man for once…even though once on the bed they always leveled out. His tongue pushed past the pressing lips and reveled in the heat of Rhett's mouth…the man's distinctive taste was always so damn intoxicating to Link.

 

Once the kiss ended, Rhett whispered gruffly against Link's ear, “Your turn to assume the position, baby.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett walked away then and retrieved the PR24 and the police hat. He then forcibly removed all his clothes while Link moved to the bed and got on all fours. It was Rhett's turn to run the black polycarbonate against the sexy exposed ass. To push the stockinged thighs wider apart…to tap against the dangling cock now clearly shown. “Yes, yes…I see you getting fucked up real good, Lincoln.”

 

“Rhett…please…” Link pleaded using the feminine southern drawl.

 

Shit, he loved when Link did that voice. The bells and whistle were fun to look at, but all he needed to get his rocks off was just Link plain and simple.

 

“Please what, baby? What is it that you want?” He moved to the top of the bed and stroked Link's neck…the baton rubbing across the protruding goozle. “You want this?” Rhett rubbed the baton across Link's lips, “Then I suggest you suck on it and show me just how much you do.”

 

Link turned and with blue eyes firmly glued to green, obediently opened the mouth allowing the tip of the PR24 to slip inside. There was no give to the nightstick…nothing for teeth to sink into…no heat. But suck Link did and with slutty passion.

 

Rhett loved imagining it was his hard dick that was actually the thing in the man's mouth. Rhett moaned as he watched Link moving farther down the shaft of the baton.

 

Lust filled his entire body at how whorishly Link was fulfilling the order. “I think my dirty man wants something in his mouth way too much.” With careful force, Rhett quickly removed the baton.

 

A whimper actually escaped Link's parted lips. “Don't torture me, sir. I'm going to explode from sheer desire and need if you don't take care of me soon.”

 

Fuck that lady drawl was making Rhett's balls sizzle. He wanted to shove his cock so deep down Link's throat he'd rub the larynx. But as warm and welcoming as the man's mouth might be Rhett didn't want to lose his load in it. No, he wanted to spray it all over the inner flesh of his best friend's ass…and shove it even deeper with the PR24.

 

Freakn' Sally VonHum had to be the biggest perv out there…what normal person thinks about using a PR24 up a man's ass? If not for her story about it, they would've been missing out on soooo much fun. Chuck bless perverted women who wanted him and Link to fuck. Rhett so wanted to ask her about the inspiration behind the polycarbonate masterpiece.

 

Rhett moved back behind the parted legs and used the baton to pull the garter straps away from the one thigh and then…

 

CRACK! The silk-covered elastic snapped back against the warm man meaty thigh causing Link to groan, “Again…fuck…again.”

 

The man's kink for pain clearly shown in the joy of that pleading. Rhett complied…several times…on both legs…front and back. As Link's cock dripped away the poor comforter which was already stained from Rhett's time on all fours was getting more added to it. The man's sexy thighs were now all pink from the attention the straps gave.

 

Rhett rubbed the tip of the PR24 against the wet head of Link's cock and let the man lube it up. “I'm going to fill your ass carefully, but not gently. And my cock ain't going in first. So your already abused rosebud is going to be even more assaulted. Unless of course, you don't want that to happen. Do you want it or not?”

 

“Fuck yes! I want it.”

 

“Say it.”

 

“Oh fuck, I want you to shove that PR24 up my ass and abuse me with it.”

 

Rhett took the black polycarbonate stick and played with Link's ass crack. “You like it rough don't you, baby? Like when you feel the pressure and pain.”

 

“Oh fuck, stop teasing me and just do it. I need my ass filled…sir.”

 

Oh shit! Rhett gulped. His dick jerking at the sound of that word. “Well, then I suggest you spread these cheeks.”

 

Instantly Link's hands moved back and pulled apart the two mounds of flesh. Rhett couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed the exposed butt hole. Fuck! He adored that damn hole…enjoyed how it was sloppy from previous fuckings. And just like that in pushed the PR24 with no warning.

 

“Holy motherfucking shit and tits!” Link screamed.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link couldn't breathe…his brain had left…his heart had stuttered to a stand-still in its beating…and his dick was about to explode. The rough insertion of that damn baton was one of the most intense feelings he ever experienced…and he savored it.

 

Like the bitch-boy he was, he pushed back till he felt Rhett's hand against his ass.

 

“You little slut! Couldn't even wait for me to push it in you…had to just gobble it up with that sexy clenched hole.” Rhett pulled the PR24 out of the hole and spanked Link's ass with it.

 

WHACK!

 

WHACK!

 

“Bad boy…I never told you to move.”

 

Link just wanted the damn thing back inside him. “Sorry, sir…please…I…I won't do it again.”

 

“Damn right you won't.”

 

SLAM!

 

A much thicker, warmer, fleshier rod was inserted.

 

“Oh fuck…oh shit…” Link was just gone…just fuckn' gone. His cum went everywhere as his body shook from the force of Rhett's thrusting.

 

“That's right, bitch-boy, take this dick up that whorish hole. Mhmmm, my cock stretching your rim even wider.”

 

Link's head pressed down into the mattress as he tried not to pass out. Between the dick up his hole, the memory of the PR24 and Rhett's foul mouth, he was in ecstasy.

 

A few more hard hits of Rhett's cock and then nothing…the bastard removed the fleshy goodness as well. When he felt the man's teeth bite into his right butt cheek Link didn't scream…he moaned. Shit! Rhett was a fuckn' animal.

 

And just like last time in shoved the PR24 without mercy…without warning. Not as shocking as the first time since his hole had expanded thanks to the thicc cock Rhett had pounded him with. But it felt just as intense since the man was raping his ass with it. The fingers gripping the sideways handle hit his ass cheek hard and fast.

 

Link was sure his torso was going to split open, and all his guts would spill out onto the bed leaving him quite dead. He couldn't even form a freakn' coherent sentence to save his life. Grunts and moans the only thing capable of escaping his lips.

 

Another deep guttural growl mixed in with his when Rhett yanked out the PR24 and let it fly to the carpeted floor…bouncing three times before just laying there.

 

WHHHHAACCCKKK!

 

Rhett's hand made contact with Link's left hip so hard he whimpered. It was right on the line between too much pain and yet still being pleasurable. What tipped it into the latter was that damn dick getting shoved back in the lonely hole. And this time Link could tell there was about to be cum filling his ass…Rhett was so damn close to blowing.

 

Link was fucked flat down to the bed. Rhett wasn't just fucking his ass but rutting away in it. His body shook so much from each thrust that Link's black heels fell off and clattered to the floor. His fingers grabbed the comforter and held on for dear life.

 

Suddenly the heat of Rhett's body engulfed Link as it pressed down creating full skin-to-skin contact. Link's head was grabbed then and forcibly turned so Rhett could kiss him. A moan came from both men as the kissing just intensified the ass play.

 

Link's body was being used to the fullest…his ass full of thrusting dick and mouth filled with tongue and the taste of Rhett. His dick rubbed into the bed and promised a second coming very shortly. Shit!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was just a glorious mass of hormones and boner. His brain was mush as the animal inside took over and just went to town in Link. If he could actually fuse their bodies together, he would. He wanted and needed to get as much of the man as possible. Craved it…ached for it.

 

Their kisses just added gasoline to the inferno building in his crotch. He couldn't push in hard enough…the sound of their flesh slamming together was so damn erotic as it echoed around the motel room.

 

And then Link's hand moved up to stroke down Rhett's face as they continued to kiss and that was it. The heat of those fingers on his cheek sent bolts of lightning down his spine and right into his balls. His mouth broke away from Link's damn sexy lips as curses flew out.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was panting himself as he watched and listened when Rhett's whole being was blown to orgasmic bits. The cock up his ass was just drenching him in cum and heat. It was so fuckn' erotic to see the man lose it.

 

His hips rocked as Rhett continued to ride his ass even as the cum went from a flood to a trickle. Link was seconds away from going off himself. He helped things along by really grinding into the bed. Link just closed his eyes and imagined that his dick was pressed into Rhett's warm skin. His chest also pressed into the mattress allowed the additional sensation of his nips being played with.

 

Link was just rocking and rubbing away under the gone man…the understanding of how close the orgasm was making him so achy. His face was grabbed again when Rhett regained enough sense to see what was happening. “Oh, baby. Yes…cum for me. Stain that bed even more.”

 

Rhett's hips started to rotate and add to Link's motion…really working the dick into the bed. A growl rumbled out of the man's bearded mouth as those damn lips moved back down and began another kiss. A large, warm hand shoved under Link's hips and came to rest beneath his gyrating cock. So now instead of being moved against the bed, Link's dick was rubbing into Rhett's warm palm.

 

It was heaven!

 

“Come on, bitch-boy…come on, Rhett's sexy twink…I want my hand all messy with your spunk. Want to feel your warm cum smearing my fingers.”

 

Link groaned at those dirty words. He was so damn close. And just like that, he was suddenly cold…inside and out…Rhett moved off him so fast it gave him goosebumps from the abrupt change in temperature.

 

The reason for the man's abrupt departure clearly felt when the PR24 was once again shoved into Link's ass. He was flipped onto his back then so he could stare right into those damn sexy green eyes as it all happened.

 

Rhett knelt on the bed by Link's hips…one hand on the baton to start a firm thrust…and the other gripping the sloppy dick. A very warm mouth joined the wanking hand…sucking on the cock head. Link was up on his elbows to watch.

 

Seeing his best friend's bearded lips stretching around his cock was the kicker. Link's hips slammed upward and nearly gagged the man as cum gushed into Rhett's throat. His ass clenched so tight around the PR24 that Rhett wasn't able to move it.

 

For near five minutes Link's hips stayed up in the air…unable to do anything else as he tried to survive the currents of bliss crashing through his body and head.

 

Slowly those hips sunk back down to the bed and his eyes opened…Link grinned goofily at Rhett. “Well fuck…”

 

Grinning back, Rhett laid down next to him. The guy's leg moved to lay across Link's thighs…the PR24 left in Link's ass. “So much better than going out. Glad we decided to stay over.”

 

Rhett's hand moved down and squeegeed off all the cum from Link's spent cock…bringing it up to hover over both their lips. “Help me clean off my hand, Neal.”

 

As their gaze locked, both men licked at Rhett's hand till it was spotless. It was so damn erotic…and intimate. After dropping the cum free appendage, Rhett moved in for a kiss…both their mouths now tasting of Link.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Rhett mentions wanting to know my inspiration for the use of a PR24 baton. Well, I stumbled onto this porno where a cop had arrested a busty blond. He shoved her up against a chain link fence and proceeded to use his PR24 on both her holes. AND I’ve been intrigued by it ever since. So, of course, my love of Rhink was eventually going to mix with my PR24 fetish. Sorry, not sorry lol.


	7. Blame It On The Pizza Man

* * *

 

 

Back in North Carolina, the McLaughlins were scattered around the house after supper had been consumed and the dishes washed. The kids were up in their rooms vegging with their electronics, while Jessie and Momma Di chatted away in the living room. Jim McLaughlin was in his study grading papers while listening to Frank Sinatra belt out the classics from his prized record player.

 

This was how he ended up being the one to answer the house phone when it rang, “Hello?”

 

“Hey, sir, it's Stevie. I'm trying to get ahold of Rhett or Link, but they're either not picking up, or their phones are off.”

 

Jim's one eyebrow raised, “You don't say. Well, Jessie told us that the boys are staying over at a motel because they needed a few more video clips from NCSU. Said you gave them a list to film.”

 

“Uh…not that I know of. I mean we talked about the stuff they already shot, but until I have a chance to look through it, I won't know what we still need.”

 

A chill pervaded the study as Jim got very still. “I see. Well, maybe Jessie misunderstood what Rhett had told her. Either way, the boys are not coming back till tomorrow morning. Want me to give them a message when they get home?”

 

“Yes, please. Just tell them to call me. Thanks, sir.”

 

“You're very welcome, Stevie. Have a good night.”

 

“You too, sir.”

 

CLICK.

 

Jim hit the end button and placed the phone back in the charger. His eyes focused on the picture of his son and Link taken at their high school graduation. “I should have known.”

 

There was never much space between the two guys in any given picture. They were always touching in some way or form. The sleeves of their maroon graduation gown pressed together as they smiled for the camera. Jim grimaced with the knowledge that what he had seen back then was still going on now…but with even more risk.

 

For goodness sake, they were both married! Had kids! How could they do…that?! He had been sure those urges had been stopped when Rhett and Link had gone to NCSU instead of film school. But now with one phone call from their show's producer, Jim McLaughlin knew that was not the case.

 

That Neal kid was always dragging Rhett into stupid shit. Always so hyper and spontaneous. Rhett would usually reign Link in some, but never to the point of flat out saying no. The crazy thing was that no one but Jim had ever questioned the connection between the boys. Everyone else just saw two kids hanging out, and that was it. Jim had seen trouble.

 

When they had come home this Christmas break, Jim had thought something was off, but just allowed the warm family portraits the guys portrayed to fool him. Even when they went off to film at their college, it hadn't aroused any suspicion. Hell, even tonight when Jessie mentioned them staying over at a motel he hadn't really thought anything of it.

 

The boys had always been glued at the hip, but nothing ever happened, so Jim never said anything. As the schools changed from elementary to high school and THAT thing between them had not gone away, Jim got a bit more concerned. And when they had come to him about going to film school…well dang if that didn't scream a warning at him. He had steered them away from that disastrous road and convinced them to go to NCSU instead.

 

And from it, things seemed to cool down. Link got with Christy soon after college and Rhett with Jessie. Jim had been concerned once the whole YouTube thing took off…but once the grandkids started popping out, he let the worry go to the back burner. Even when they moved their families to California.

 

But with that phone call from Stevie confirming Rhett had deliberately lied to stay over at some motel with Link…Jim was livid. For goodness sake, the guys had had the gall to call their wives and lie about Stevie asking for more video…while they did…THAT! How could they?

 

Jim grimaced and felt sick to his stomach. Well, when Rhett got home, they were going to have a much needed and long awaited talk. Something he should've just done when they asked to go to film school. What they were doing was wrong…and it was going to stop.

 

 

As the stars twinkled in the dark night sky, both men just laid on the bed enjoying the simple freedom of being alone together. The night shots of the college were so not a priority anymore. They'd just have to run to the college in the morning for a few different shots before heading home.

 

Link's legs were entwined with Rhett's as the alarm clock switched over to nine o'clock. He loved the heat of Rhett's flesh under his cheek as his face rested on the man's shoulder.

 

Rhett's fingers were stroking lazily through Link's dark hair. The messy PR24 had been removed from Link's ass and kicked off the bed.

 

“This is so much better than having gone home. Yes, I would have enjoyed some more naughty time with Christy because of those post-it boxers but…and I feel horrible saying this…I'm happier here with you.”

 

“Geesh thanks.” Rhett teased.

 

Link's face nuzzled into the man's neck, “You know what I mean, babe.”

 

“Hey, I would have had tower climbing fun with Jessie, and yet I'm happier just laying here with you too. I love her and all…but she just isn't you. We were supposed to be together. Period. God or fate, or heck even Chuck saw how idiotic we were, and since we fucked things up between us, decided to give us some wonderful runner-up prizes named Christy and Jessie.”

 

Link laughed, “Chuck. Can't tell that we watch Supernatural.”

 

Rhett grinned, “Even at the church services I'm forced to attend…like back on Christmas Eve…I think about Chuck when I hear them mention God. Such an awesome show. Recreating mythology and the Christian lexicon so thoroughly…and more realistically I might add.”

 

“Very true. So many of the storylines on the show, making more sense of the things we've heard growing up in Sunday school. So glad Stevie got us hooked on it.”

 

“Now I want to turn on Netflix and watch a few episodes.”

 

Link kissed down Rhett's neck and lower. “I have a few I'd enjoy seeing.”

 

Rhett's fingers cupped Link's face and brought him up for a kiss. A growl left the bearded lips as the contact broke. “I bet I can guess which ones.”

 

Link grinned sheepishly, “Not my fault Misha Collins did a kick-ass job portraying Castiel being possessed by Lucifer.”

 

“You don't watch those episodes because of his outstanding acting skills, Neal, and you know it. You're all hot on the dom aspect of that role…and how Misha carries it off way too well.”

 

“You know me so well, sir.” Link purred as he rolled over and straddled Rhett's lap. “I do admire a man who knows how to give an order…and has a wicked mouth.”

 

Rhett's hips bucked up and caused Link to bounce. “I think I know someone besides Mark Pellegrino and Misha Collins who could fulfill that role for you.”

 

Link's hips wiggled, while his hands moved up Rhett's chest, “And who would this world's-greatest-dom be?”

 

“Me.” Rhett grabbed Link's ass and slid him just enough so Rhett's cock was resting against the crack. “I think I could make you just as satisfied as the second half of season eleven.”

 

“This is turning into a weird Supernatural fangirl moment slash Rhink porno.” Link said as he rubbed against Rhett's cock.

 

“What can I say?!” Rhett's hands moved to Link's thighs and stroked the warm flesh, “I work with what I'm given…and we just happened to be having a talk about the TV show while we got our second wind.”

 

“Mhmm more like our third, or fourth but who's counting. Funny thing is we have the same coloring as Dean and Cass.” Link said as he brushed his dick against Rhett's stomach. “You with your dirty-blond hair and green eyes…and me with my dark-brown hair and blue eyes. Granted Cass doesn't wear glasses, but he's an angel so…”

 

Rhett's naughty fingers brushed against the sensitive cock head as Link kept a steady rub going. “Have you ever noticed how many famous pairings share that coloring? Like one light and one dark? Dean and Cass, us, even that group Superfruit. Wonder if there is some cosmic connection between that coloring?”

 

“Hell, even look at our wives.” Link shook his head in awe of it all. “Christy has your coloring, and Jessie has mine. So something is going on.”

 

Rhett scoffed, “Well that's just the universe or Chuck having compassion on us. Knowing we needed each other and at least letting us have some sort of close proximity. I mean Jessie is a lot like you. She is passionate, bold, and a fiend in bed.”

 

“And Christy is a lot like you, Rhett. Back in the day, you had been so country and awkward it was sexy. She has that and your same underlining strength. Plus the ability to keep me in check.”

 

A gushy look passed between the two men and Rhett pulled Link down for a few hungry kisses. Rhett's fingers moved down to Link's rosebud and smoothly slide in, “Seems you are still open from the PR24 play. I think my cock could easily slide inside. Wink, wink…nudge, nudge.”

 

Link raised up onto his knees and positioned himself over the hardened cock Rhett was now holding. The impaling moment was definitely faster and easier due to the gapiness of the well-fucked hole.

 

“Even sloppy and loose, your ass feels so fuckn' wonderful.” Rhett slammed his hips upward causing Link's moans to fill the quiet space.

 

Arching backward, Link rested his hands on Rhett's thighs and started a nice, steady rocking. The sound…the fuckn' sound of their bodies meeting over and over was intoxicating. Link's dick bobbing around with each downward thrust.

 

A warm hand encircled Link's cock then as Rhett added fuel to the fire…stroking the flames and the hard flesh. “I want your cum all over me…make my chest and face sticky, Neal. Come on, baby. Give me all you got.”

 

“Fuck! You're seriously trying to kill me…I mean you just are.” Link's brain and body were sizzling away. The only thing that would make it even better was…he leaned down and kissed the shit out of Rhett.

 

The man's hand was now trapped between their bodies still wanking Link's dick. As their lips devoured one another and breathing was forgotten, Link's ass thoroughly rode Rhett's cock.

 

His fingers dug into Rhett's dirty-blond quaff as his tongue shoved past the man's parted lips. He loved the taste of the bearded giant. Loved when Rhett started moaning while sucking on Link's tongue. Loved when whimpers escaped past the kiss and Rhett's hips began to buck upward even harder…the man's hand on Link's dick jerking faster. “Fuck! Oh shit, McLaughlin! Mhmm…fuck yes…cum on baby…fill my ass with your heat.”

 

And just like that Rhett's hand tightened around Link's cock and slammed up one last time into Link's ass as warm cum sprayed deep inside. Rhett's mouth parted and panted as Link rode the exploding cock and fucked himself with the man's clenched fist.

 

Before long he was also panting and cursing as cum spurted out of his cock all over Rhett.

 

They laid their almost comatose as their abused, aging bodies tried to play catch up.

 

“We need to have Misha Collins on the show.” Link said breathlessly against Rhett's chest.

 

The flesh under his face rumbled with laughter, “You just want to meet the man you lust after.”

 

Link's smiling lips grazed a nipple, “Maaayyybbeee.”

 

Rhett kissed the top of the dark hair. “Well, we'll tell Stevie to check out the possibilities of it when we call her next time. But since our bodies are going to require a bit of recovery after all we've done today, I will allow you to turn on a few Casifer episodes. I'll even order pizza for us while you set up Netflix.”

 

The grin plastered on Link's face was Rhett's prize. Link raised up on an elbow and gazed lovingly down at the sexy man, “You are so awesome. You do understand that when Casifer does all that dog stuff with Crowley, it's going to set me off for the next round.”

 

Green eyes rolled, “At least I have a few episodes to build up my strength till then.”

 

They kissed while their lips still held knowing grins. The atmosphere around them was so relaxed and free. It wasn't about the blundered past, nor the unknown future…it was about loving what they had right now and milking it for all they could.

 

 

Jim McLaughlin tried very hard to go back to grading papers but couldn't. The more time past, the more disgruntled he was feeling about the two guys lying. He was so tempted to call Rhett's cell phone and say something.

 

Yeah, Stevie had said she hadn't been able to get through and had thought they had their phones off…but surely Rhett would answer a call from him. He had to try. At the very least he had to hear the lie from his son's lips before he said or did something foolish. Maybe Jessie had honestly heard things wrong.

 

He took his cell phone out of his pocket and pulled up Rhett's number. It was ringing in seconds.

 

“Hey, Dad, what's up? Everyone okay?” Rhett asked sounding concerned over why Jim would be calling so late.

 

“Oh, we're doing well, son. I was just procrastinating over some grading, and I thought I'd get in touch with you. Jessie told us Stevie wanted you to get more video of NCSU for her? That that was why you guys stayed over at a motel.”

 

There was a pause, and Jim's stomach sank.

 

“Yeah, when we dropped her and Cassie off at the airport she had given us a small list of things we had missed the first time. We tried to get it all done, but it was taking way longer than we planned. So we found a Motel 6 and just got a room. It seemed silly to drive home and have to come back.”

 

Jim's grip on his cell phone tightened. He was trying his best not to blast obscenities through the phone at his lying child. The anger inside him was to such a degree he knew he had to hang up and just give himself the night to cool off before confronting Rhett. “Well be careful and get home as soon as you can. I'm sure your wife and kids will be glad to see you.”

 

“Yeah, of course. Night, dad. Love you.”

 

“Love you too, boy.”

 

CLICK

 

Jim laid his phone on the desk and stared at it. The professor side of him…especially the law professor side was trying to be very analytical about everything. He compiled a mental list of things he now knew.

 

One: Rhett and Link had not gotten over THAT when they went to NCSU instead of film school.

 

Two: Somewhere during their time in California, the two men had actually started acting on their…urges.

 

It must be serious if Rhett was willing to knowingly lie to his wife to be with Link. Even lie to his own father about it.

 

This was unacceptable.

 

This was so very wrong.

 

This was going to end.

 

Jim would make sure of it.

 

 

“Okay, so I ordered two supreme pizza's and some BBQ chicken wings from the Pizza Hut on Hillsborough Street.” Rhett called out to the bathroom where Link was removing the lingerie and slipping on one of the guest robes. “It was right at the edge of their delivery range, so I said I'd make sure to tip the driver a bit extra.”

 

When Link walked out, Rhett drooled at the sexy way the robe only went to Link's knees. “Yum, Neal. You look hot in dang near everything…and dang near nothing.”

 

“Well, there is another robe for you, but you better get dressed so you're ready for the pizza man.”

 

This caused Rhett to chuckle. His green eyes twinkled at Link who smiled back. Once again the vast arms of _Supernatural_ overtook their daily life. In an earlier episode, Link's angel crush got caught watching porn while Sam and Dean were doing research for a job. One of the key players in the porno had been a pizza delivery man. It was why the mention of a pizza man would make any fan of the show smile.

 

“Now I want to watch that episode too.” Link grabbed the TV controller and pulled up the episode chart for the show. The highlight bar went from season eleven back to six and then was moved down to episode ten. “Mhmmm…we'll also get to watch the scene where the demon Meg is with them, and Cass just kisses the shit out her. Claiming he learned how to do it from the pizza man.”

 

“ _Caged Heat_ , right?” Rhett asked while getting redressed.

 

“Yep. It's right up there on my favorites list next to the ones with Casifer and Gabriel.” Link hits the select button, and the episode started with the typical recap segment.

 

Sixteen minutes in, the scene of Cass watching the porn plays. Link smirked over to Rhett and quoted Cass' lines verbatim.

 

**Castiel: [while watching porn] That's very complex. If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?**

  
  


**[pauses]**

  
  


**Castiel: Perhaps she's done something wrong.**

  
  


Rhett smiled and quoted the Dean lines.

  
  


**Dean: You're watching porn? Why?**

  
  


**Castiel: It was there.**

  
  


**Dean: You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes. And… you don't talk about it. Just turn it off.**

  
  


**Castiel: [Looks between his legs]**

  
  


**Dean: Oh, now he's got a boner.**

 

Link undid the robe and flashed Rhett…wagging a limp dick at him.

 

Rhett reached out to stroke the softened appendage, “That's not a boner, Neal…it's a very exhausted cock that's been worn out by me.”

 

Link was about to say something back when there was a knock on the motel door. “The pizza man is here for you, McLaughlin.”

 

Taking out his wallet, Rhett waited as Link hit pause on the TV and went to hide in the bathroom.

 

Rhett opened the door then and had to put on his default face. The delivery guy looked a bit like Jensen Ackles. Well, the haircut and green eyes anyways.

 

“Hi, sir. Two supremes with an order of BBQ chicken wings. That will be twenty-eight dollars.” The three boxes were handed over, and Rhett set them on the edge of the bed.

 

Rhett handed the guy thirty-eight when he got back to the door, “Keep the change…thanks for driving here.”

 

“Wow, thanks, sir.”

 

Link came back out once the door was shut and locked. “It smells so good.”

 

They sat on the bed and devoured the delicious food while finishing up _Caged Heat_. Around the twenty-five minute mark, the Megstiel kiss happened.

 

Link quoted Meg's line after the kiss ended, “What was that?!”

 

Rhett quoted Cass, “I learned that from the pizza man.”

 

After _Caged Heat_ ended, Link clicked back to the beginning of the Casifer episodes…well, one after the beginning since the first one only had Casifer showing up at the end.

 

For the rest of the night they happily vegged on the bed, made out and watched four of the Casifer episodes: _Into the Mystic_ , _The Vessel_ , _Beyond the Mat_ , and _Hell's Angel_. It was going on two a.m., or they'd have kept going.

 

So with the empty food boxes in the trash and an alarm set on each of their cell phones, Rhett and Link snuggled into the bed. Their naked bodies fitting so perfectly together.

 

Rhett kissed Link softly, “Night, babe. Our alarms should go off at six so we can have one more hurrah before heading out.”

 

Link returned the kiss and let a hand move down Rhett's body till it cupped his softened cock. “Mhmm, night, sexy. Thanks for a wonderful day, McLaughlin.”

 

“Ditto, Neal. Love you, Link.”

 

“Love you back, Rhett.”

 

\- - - - -

 

The morning started with Rhett's phone screeching out the _Booty Knot_ song overlaying Link's playing the theme to Rocky…both men reaching out still half-asleep to hit the dismiss button.

 

“It can't be time to wake up yet!” Link mumbled against his pillow as he lay on his stomach valiantly trying to clutch the last remnants of sleep.

 

“Two alarms would say it must be, babe.” Rhett said and then yawned.

 

“I don't want to get up, and definitely don't want it to be time to leave.” Link pouted as he turned onto his side and faced Rhett. “I'm grateful for the one-shots we get, but I'd rather have days and months with you.”

 

This garnered him a gushy kiss from the bearded one. “Ditto. But at least we're headed to England soon. We'll have those few days together.”

 

“Chuck bless the Queen.” Link said before planting a kiss on Rhett's lips.

 

“Chuck bless Gordon for making it happen and for the kids being too afraid to travel.” Rhett added when they moved apart.

 

Link sighed, “In a weird way, I still wish everyone was going. Yes, I know we'd miss out on that alone time, but I was looking forward to doing all the tourist stuff with our kids and wives.”

 

“Yeah, oddly so was I. But I guess the universe had other plans.”

 

“Ugh. We have to get up don't we?” Link rested his face in the crook of Rhett's shoulder.

 

“Yep…yep, we do.”

 

“Care to join me in the shower, McLaughlin?”

 

“Hell yes, Neal.”

 

Twenty minutes later two very clean and satiated men walked into the room again toweling off their wet skin.

 

Link's cheshire grin evidence of all they had been able to shove into the shower time. “Who knew you could get your leg up that high! I was tremendously impressed, McLaughlin.”

 

“I'm impressed with myself, Neal, even though I'm sure I'll be paying for it later.”

 

One last lingering naked kiss happened before they were resigned to getting redressed and gathering up their things. The PR24 had been thoroughly cleaned last night and was already back in its box covered up with the blue lingerie.

 

So maybe they trudged a little slower to the rental when they finally left the room. It would always suck going from total freedom back to having to be careful and apart.

 

“So what is our plan for the morning?” Link asked as he fastened his seat belt.

 

Rhett reversed the car out of the spot and drove to the motel's main entrance. “After we hand in the key-card we'll head to campus and get some quick exterior shots. Then we'll pick up Christy's Bojangles and head home.”

 

When Rhett's right hand moved to the gear shifter to put the car in park, it was covered by Link's left hand. “Just make sure to go the speed limit. I want whatever remaining time we have to last as long as possible.”

 

A gushy grin and some heart-eyes were sent in Link's direction as Rhett placed the other hand over Link's…letting the thumb caress the smooth skin. “Definitely, babe.”

 

A few seconds of just gazing took place before Rhett broke the eye contact and reluctantly removed both hands from the pile. “I'll be right back.”

 

Just watching the guy walk into the building and then return a few minutes later made Link grin like a love-sick fool. Fuck he loved Rhett! So much.

 

A kiss was placed on Rhett's cheek before the car was started. They were on the road headed to NCSU soon after. As the drive continued Rhett's right hand moved over to rest on Link's thigh.

 

Thanks to the tinted windows, Link felt safe enough to undo his seat belt and lean against Rhett's arm. And he stayed there the whole twelve minutes it took to get to their old college.

 

Of course with all the new memories now associated with the place, they were both gushing and getting hard seeing it again. So many images of what they had done in the dorm room were enough to induce a brain orgasm.

 

“We really obliterated the past with all we got to do in our old room, didn't we?” Link said smiling softly out the window.

 

“Fuck yes we did, Neal! Ever so much. I will never hear or see NCSU without getting a twitch in my pants.”

 

Link's gaze moved from the scenic view outside the car to the sinful view of Rhett's lap…and the delicious bulge growing there. His hand moved eagerly to the man's crotch and rubbed the cock through the denim.

 

“Stop it, Neal! I'm not walking around campus in cum filled boxers!” Rhett shooed Link's inquisitive fingers away.

 

“But…but…it's begging me to touch it.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Yeah, yeah. I think that's your pervy brain inflecting its dirty needs onto my dick.”

 

A warm kiss was pressed to the bearded neck, “Oh, I'd like to inflect something onto that dick, McLaughlin.”

 

“Shit!” Rhett pulled into the closest parking lot, so he didn't cause an accident. “You're going to kill me, Neal.”

 

Link took this as the man caving and placed his hand back onto the tented crotch. “Mhmm you know I didn't have breakfast yet, Rhett. I could sure use a protein shake. Wink…wink…nudge…nudge.”

 

The car was turned off and the locks engaged. “Fine, brat, but hurry.”

 

Link went into high-speed mode. Rhett's hard cock was out in less than thirty seconds, and Link's mouth was at the base of the shaft by the minute mark.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Shit! Mhmm, guess you were very hungry.” Rhett shoved his fingers into Link's dark hair and stroked the warm scalp. He loved looking down and watching the man going to town on his cock. The wet heat of Link's mouth surrounding his dick so perfectly.

 

He lowered his hand to reach under the sucking fiend's body and started rubbing his wrist against Link's own tented crotch. The sexy sound of Link moaning at the friction only encouraged Rhett to rub harder…faster.

 

The whimpers that vibrated into his shaft let Rhett know Link was closer to cumming than he was. “Suck that cock harder, Lincoln. I want to cum down that throat when you mess your pants.”

 

A full-fledged moan ricocheted down through his cock. The suction level, and the fastness of the head bobbing increased ten fold as Link went full slut on Rhett's cock.

 

“That's right, bitch-boy, make your man cum and gag you. You like your mouth used and abused on my cock, don't you, Neal?!”

 

The muffled, “Mhphmm hummph, shir.” was almost Rhett's undoing.

 

“Shit, Link! Such a good bitch-boy.” His hand, wrist, and now forearm rubbed against the trapped cock in Link's jeans. “Mhmm, your cock really wants to make a mess in those boxers, babe.”

 

The hand in Link's hair gripped the man's skull tighter and started adding some force to Link's sucking. “That's right, Link. I'm going to use your face hole as a fuck hole.”

 

Knowing it was mainly his hand making Link's head move now was such an aphrodisiac. The sexy man was just sucking and enjoying the ride.

 

“FUCK! Dammit!” Rhett pulled Link's face off his cock. “Get those damn pants off now! I need your ass.”

 

\- - - - - -

 

Link grinned so big as he shoved down his jeans in seconds…kicking them off along with the precum stained boxers. He was hovering over Rhett's thighs then while his ass pressed against the steering wheel.

 

As he held the man's hard cock in his hand and pressed his ass downward, Link loved the pressure of the cock head popping into his slightly-stretched rosebud. He never understood all those fanfics were one, two then three fingers went in first…hell no. Give him a raw cock doing all the stretching any day. It was so primal and delicious.

 

The deliciously slow push down was nice and steady…Link took every inch of Rhett's dick. They both moaned at the duel sensation of being surrounded and stuffed. Link leaned forward then, cupped the bearded jaw and planted a hungry kiss on Rhett's lips.

 

As the kiss heated up and deepened so did the motion of Link's hips. Rhett's arms wrapped around and pulled their bodies together. Link's cock was now sandwiched between their heated flesh…each thrust of his hips causing his cock to rub against their stomachs.

 

TAP

 

TAP

 

“Excuse me?” An authoritative voice said from outside the driver's side tinted window.

 

Holy hell! They almost had a heart attack. Link quickly hopped off Rhett's cock, and they got redressed in record speed. Once they were presentable, Rhett lowered the window.

 

There on the other side was a campus cop. Shit!

 

“Hello, sir.” Rhett said as calmly as possible while hoping the car didn't smell of sex.

 

Apparently, the man's brain wasn't a dirty one and didn't see anything but two guys sitting in a parked car. “You need a permit to park in this lot. I couldn't tell if you had one with the tinted windows.”

 

“Oh, crap. Sorry, sir. We didn't know. We'll move the car.”

 

The older gentleman nodded understandingly, “Good deal. Thanks.”

 

Rhett was turning the key in the ignition when the campus cop stopped and glanced over at them again. A look of recognition dawned on the man's face. “Hey, are you Rhett McLaughlin from that YouTube show?”

 

Shit! That was all they needed right now…a freakn' mythical beast.

 

“Yes, sir, I am. Nice to meet you.” Rhett shook the man's hand through the window.

 

“Oh man! My wife is going to freak that I got to meet you. Would it be okay to get your autograph?”

 

Rhett's default face was in place as a small pad of white paper and a pen passed through the window. 'Glad to meet a Mythical Beast. Be your mythical best.' was scrawled on the paper before they signed their names under the verbiage.

 

The older man smiled at the piece of paper, “Oh wow, Sally will be so excited! She's been your number one fan since your Kast days.”

 

The air in the car stilled and got electric as the guys shared a shocked look. It wasn't possible…there was more than one Sally in North Carolina…but what if…

 

“Did you guys go to school here too?” Rhett asked trying to get to the needed info in the most general way possible.

 

“Well, I didn't. But Sally did.”

 

No…no way…what were the odds…surely…it…

 

Link leaned over till he could see the man face and smiled, “Oh yeah? What was her maiden name?”

 

“Jensen.”

 

Holy hell!

 

Somehow Rhett was able to speak, “Hmmm, doesn't really ring a bell, but always cool to hear about a fellow member of the Wolfpack. It was nice meeting you too…” Rhett saw the name tag on the man's uniform. “…Carl.”

 

“Same. Have a good day guys.”

 

As Rhett pulled the car out of the lot, neither occupant spoke. It took Rhett five minutes to find a parking lot that didn't require a permit. Even when the car was in park and turned off, they were still stunned.

 

Link's wide eyes met Rhett's, “Well that was wild.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Shit yes! I mean…hell! The sheer odds of that parking lot being the one I pulled into are mind-boggling.”

 

They were in such a daze about it all that the realization of what Sally's husband had almost caught them doing didn't register. Link walked to the trunk of the car and retrieved the camera.

 

They were both still in their own heads over it all that the ten-minute video of exterior shots was done quickly and quietly. It wasn't till they were back in the car and driving again that either spoke.

 

Rhett chuckled as something registered, “Well, apparently she never told Carl about us.”

 

Crinkles appeared around Link's eyes as he laughed, “No, I don't think Carl would have been so friendly had he known we both fucked his wife back in college.”

 

“We…fucked…Sally…at…the…same…time!” Rhett looked shocked as the reality of that day all those years ago sunk in. The woman had taken on a mythical presence over the years but seeing actual proof that she was still out there was crazy.

 

Link smiled, “I know right! We were wild back in the day…just not where we should have been.”

 

His hand was gripped and placed on Rhett's thigh as the bearded man teasingly said, “You know that could be your in with Misha.”

 

“What could be?”

 

Rhett grinned, “Well his wife did write that book about threesomes…and you could say you had one.”

 

Link rolled his eyes at that, “Stop it. Not even Christy knows about that night. Did you ever tell Jessie?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Hell no. That isn't something I'd divulge to her. Especially since it involves the man that I spend so much time with on a daily basis.”

 

Warm fingers stroked over Rhett's lap.

 

“Mhmm, fuck! You're giving me deja vu, Neal.”

 

Link nipped Rhett's earlobe, “You know my ass is still opened for business.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Link's very own Motel sex…always open.”

 

“Not always…well maybe, but just for tall men who like to wrestle and do the dead move on me.”

 

“So did you let Andre the Giant fuck you, Neal?” Rhett teased.

 

“Yes…yes, I did.”

 

A kiss was planted firmly on Link's lips before Rhett reluctantly said, “I'm sorry, babe, but after that Carl scare I'm too nervous to play again.”

 

“Damn.”

 

Another kiss was given and enjoyed, “Hey, London will be waiting for us tomorrow. I'll make it up to you.”

 

“Still too long, McLaughlin…but I'll…” Link's hand took a firm grip on the denim covered cock, “…hold…you to that promise.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's eyelids drooped as his tongue flickered across his lower lip. He took a few seconds to glance over to Link before returning his attention back to the road. He couldn't help but grin even as he shook his head, “You're so wicked, Neal.”

 

“Mhmm, fuck yes I am, McLaughlin, and don't forget it.”

 


	8. Don't Mess With Big Jim

* * *

 

 

Forty-minutes of careful car caresses later, Rhett and Link were placing an order at the drive-thru window of the Bojangles in Lillington. It was the closest one to Buies Creek, and maybe the food would stay warm until it ended up in Christy's expectant hands.

 

“I want to go to your house for dinner.” Rhett said as they pulled out of the drive-thru and continued to his house. The rental car smelled temptingly of fried chicken thanks to the two heavy bags now residing on Link's lap.

 

“You know you are more than welcome too.” Link said hopefully.

 

“I wish I could, but I can't. With us staying at the hotel last night and leaving tomorrow for England, I have to spend some family time with everyone.”

 

Link pouted but understood.

 

Before either wanted, Rhett's parent's house was there, and he was pulling into the driveway. They were both pouting now.

 

“This sucks.” Link said with a sigh.

 

“I know.”

 

They looked wistfully at one another knowing the fantasy bubble that they had been living in was about to burst back into real life.

 

Rhett leaned over and placed a soft, lengthy kiss on Link's lips. “I better get inside. Love you, Link.”

 

“Love you back, Rhett…so much.”

 

One more kiss followed those beautiful phrases before Rhett opened the driver's side door and got out.

 

Link got out too and switched sides. “See you tomorrow, McLaughlin.”

 

“Tomorrow, babe.”

 

Rhett stood there and watched Link pull out of the driveway. With the tinted windows he didn't know if the man was waving, but he waved back anyway. It was excruciating to see the black sedan disappear from sight.

 

Letting out a sigh, Rhett turned to walk toward the house. That was when he saw his dad walking out the front door. “Hey, dad.”

 

“Hey Rhett, care to keep me company for a bit?” Jim McLaughlin said while calmly motioning to the sitting area on the porch.

 

Rhett nodded not thinking anything of it, “Sure anytime.”

 

They moved to the wicker chairs then and sat.

 

“So how was the motel?”

 

There was a hint of something in the question, but Rhett just pushed it off. “As good as a motel can be that we found at the last minute. We weren't expecting anything grand. Just needed one that was good enough to sleep in.”

 

Jim didn’t smile.

 

What the heck was going on? Rhett looked closer at his dad’s face…it was in full law professor mode. “What’s up dad? You seem odd?”

 

“So what did the two of you do all night? Can’t imagine you went right to sleep.”

 

The hairs on Rhett’s neck stood up…shit! Did his dad suspect that he and Link…shit. “Well, the motel had a newer TV. We were able to sign into Netflix and watch some episodes of Supernatural. And since we didn't feel like going out to eat after filming the extra shots Stevie asked for, we just ordered pizza.”

 

“Oh yeah? That girl is always business minded. The funny thing is last night the phone rang while I was grading papers and guess who it was?”

 

Rhett gulped… _no, no, please don’t say it was Stevie._ “Who?”

 

“It was Stevie. She called to let us know they got home safely. And to remind you guys that she’d call after looking over the other stuff in case she needed anything else you might have missed.”

 

When Rhett turned towards his dad, his default face was securely in place. “Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. So I was a bit surprised at that and asked Stevie about all the shots she had suggested you guys film while you were in Raleigh. She said she never asked you to do any shooting.”

 

“Dad…listen…”

 

“No you listen, son. I’ve always known…you hear me. Ever since you two were kids, I saw things. And I'm telling you right now, it would be foolish to risk all you have for a roll in the hay with that boy. Don’t ruin all the hard work I did in getting you to go to NCSU.”

 

“What are you talking about? Is that why you told us to go there for engineering instead of film school?”

 

“Of course it is. I knew why you two wanted to go off to film school.”

 

The way his dad said film school was the same way Mr. Roper on _Three’s Company_ said fairy to Jack Tripper. Rhett felt his temper building. “How dare you? Fuck! How dare you!”

 

“I dare because I love you and know what's best for my son. Look at all the good that came from going to NCSU. Jessie is a beautiful woman inside and out…and she gave you two handsome sons to carry on the McLaughlin name. Plus you have a vast empire on YouTube to keep you secure for the rest of your life. Going to film school and letting things happen with Link would have been a huge mistake.”

 

Rhett stood up so fast the chair tipped over. “It wasn’t your 'mistake' to fix. It was my life…my fuckn' life! And maybe if we had gone there, we’d be where we belong now. Dammit, how could you?! Making us feel like you were looking out for us, but really trying to keep us apart.”

 

Jim sat there calm as could be just staring firmly at Rhett, “I'd do it again. Two men together like that is an abomination against everything I believes in. And what with Cole being a minister and all. You’d ruin us all if you were caught.”

 

Rhett looked at his dad as if he was seeing the man for the first time…the pain of betrayal making his chest ache. Fuck he needed to talk to Link. “Leave me alone, old man. I…I don’t want to even be near you right now.”

 

Racing inside, Rhett grabbed the car keys to the other rental and left before anyone noticed he was there.

 

A strong hand grabbed his forearm as he went to walk down the porch steps. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

Rhett glared at his father. “Out.”

 

“Don’t you be going to him.”

 

“Fuck you.” Rhett wrenched his arm away and damn near sprinted to the rental car. His last parting gesture was to stick his middle finger out the window at the man still staring disapprovingly at him.

 

All his bravado and anger fled, though, as he rounded the corner and the house disappeared. Shit…just shit. How could his dad have done that? Why couldn’t his family have stayed in California and somehow Link’s mom would have decided to move over there instead?! People over there were way more open-minded than in the deep south.

 

Hell, maybe they should have lied to his dad about where they wanted to go for college. Could have just lied and told everyone they were attending different schools. But back then they weren’t even able to express their feelings to each other so they wouldn't have had anything to lie about. Ugh, probably would've been easier to just run away to California as Link had suggested.

 

Rhett felt sick to his stomach and as much as he had planned to drive to Link's, he found himself heading in the opposite direction. Which was probably for the best since Link couldn’t leave again after just getting home, and Rhett felt extremely poisonous anyway. Better to get rid of some of the venom before talking to Link…in case it spilled over, and he did or said something out of pain.

 

He found himself close to their high school and decided to pull into the parking lot. A rush of memories instantly flooded him…not only of the many years spent in the building for school…but also from the last time he and Link revisited the place. The amazing moment in the janitor closet and then on that back street out in the boondocks on the way home that night.

 

Rhett knew he was upset when even with so much stimuli and loveliness, his cock stayed dormant. And he didn’t really want Link here to fuck, but more so to talk with and hug.

 

Shit! They had made an absolute mess of it. If only they had come out to each other in Middle School or hell anytime through college before meeting the girls. Then no matter his dad’s plans, things would have turned out right. No amount of hatred and disapproval would have kept them apart.

 

He just sat there for over an hour in silent contemplation. The bright winter sun adequately keeping the interior of the car quite warm as he stared out at Harnett Central.

 

The sound of Ben Woodward’s cover of Snakehips & MO’s _Don’t Leave_ blared into the quiet space making Rhett jump. It was the new ringtone he had assigned for Link. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“What’s going on, Rhett? Jessie just called all worried about you…said you never came home.”

 

Rhett felt even worse than before at not remembering to call Jessie about him driving around. “Crap! I had to get out of the house…I'll explain later.”

 

“No. Tell me now…you sound very odd. I came outside so I can talk more freely…I might be able to meet you somewhere…we need milk, so I could always say I’m going out for that.”

 

The way his heart lurched at the hope of a few minutes of the man’s time made Rhett say, “Yeah…maybe that would be a good thing. I’ll meet you at The Food Lion in Lillington…thanks, babe.”

 

In a hushed whisper, four perfect words moved from the phones’ speaker into Rhett’s ear. “I love you, Rhett. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

Tears threatened to fall, “I love you too, Link. See you then.”

 

“Rhett…”

 

“…honestly…just get here okay…I…I just don’t want to talk about it on the phone.”

 

“Okay. See yah shortly.”

 

“Bye.”

 

_CLICK_

 

Rhett hit the end button and then tapped away till he was at his secret Link folder. In went the eleven digit password even NASA would be impressed with. Up came images and videos that gripped him by the gut and drenched Rhett in lust and love. So many damn wonderful memories. And then there was that picture perfect shot Stevie had taken of them asleep on the plane ride home from Fallon.

 

Letting out a sigh, Rhett re-locked the folder and shoved the phone into his pocket. The roar of the car's engine helped him clear his head, and within seconds he was starting the drive to meet Link.

 

The five miles between the school and the Food Lion went fast, and soon Rhett was parking the rental at the far end of the grocery store parking lot. A few minutes after that a similar looking rental car pulled into the spot next to Rhett's.

 

His heart started pounding…Link was just two doors away.

 

CLICK…CLUNK

 

One door now as the sound of a car door being opened and shut was heard.

 

And then there was Link…a gorgeous stack of dark-haired goodness looking into the opened passenger side with a dorky concerned expression sprawled across that beautiful face. “Shit…you look even worse than I was imagining.”

 

Rhett felt tongue-tied all of a sudden. The words needed to convey what had happened seemed just too horrible to be true. Did he really want to wreck the man’s day as his had been ruined thanks to his dad’s bombshell? A long, sad sigh escaped from his frowning lips.

 

Link sat down, shut the door and turned towards him. “Rhett, come on…just tell me what's going on. I left you at your place in a relatively good mood. What happened in such a short time that you raced away like this?”

 

Taking the warm hand of Link’s, Rhett placed it on his thigh…not in a sexual way but just needing to feel the heat and realness of his best friend. “My dad happened.”

 

“Jim? What could he have done to cause all this?” Link moved closer and placed a soft kiss on Rhett’s furrowed brow.

 

“It’s bad…very bad.”

 

“What? Did he cheat on your mom or something and confess to you?”

 

“No…not that.”

 

“Rhett, please just say it.”

 

“He didn’t want us to go to NCSU to make sure our futures were secure…he did it to stop us from being together.”

 

“What?!”

 

Rhett’s sad, tired green eyes looked into Link’s shocked blue ones. “Yeah…he confronted me when you dropped me off. Wanted to know what we had been doing…said Stevie called and had not told us to get extra footage.”

 

“No way! Oh, Fuck! So he…he thinks…”

 

“No, he knows…said he always knew even when we were younger. That was why he was so adamant about us not going to Film School. Said he knew we’d do stuff if we would have gone there. Actually said that two men together was an abomination against everything he believed in.”

 

“Holy fuck. Oh man! I’m so sorry, Rhett…shit.”

 

“How could he be so cruel? I'm sure we would've worked up the courage to come out at film school. I don’t know…it just hurts a lot, and I had to get away. He even tried to stop me from leaving. Told me that I better not be going to you.”

 

Link looked shell-shocked, “I just can’t even comprehend it all. Sad thing is I’m sure my dad would be the same way. Mom might act odd for a few months, but she’d come around.”

 

“I think my mom would too. She would always say listen to your heart, Rhett…don’t let people tell you which way to go. Go your own path.”

 

Link's arms wrapped around Rhett and held tight. “I wish we could just run away and forget it all…GMM, parents, society…everything. Just you and I hiding away for the rest of our lives.”

 

“Me too…me too.”

 

For the next ten minutes, they simply sat there in silence just needing to be near the other. Life just sucked at times. Oh for a fuckn’ time machine.

 

Link let out a sigh, “I wish we had all day and night again. As it is, I have to get the milk home before they send out a search party for me.” A kiss was placed on Rhett’s temple. “I love you with every fiber of my being, Rhett James McLaughlin. No matter what else anyone says…remember that.”

 

“I know…and thanks. I love you too, Link. I just feel down. It's one thing if a complete stranger does this crap, but my dad? Someone I’ve looked up to for…hell, forever!”

 

“I know, babe. I’m sorry it had to happen. You going to be okay? I hate to leave.”

 

“Go…I’m going to call Jessie and head home. Thanks for coming out here like this. Meant the world, Neal.”

 

“You are my world…so never hesitate to call.” Another soft kiss on the lips this time and then Link opened the car door. “At least we get to fly over to England tomorrow. It will be great to have a few days to chill and just have fun working with Gordon.”

 

“True…I'll enjoy getting away even more now.”

 

“Stay strong, babe. I’ll see you very soon. Love you.”

 

“Love you back.”

 

Link left and shut the door. Rhett watched the man walk into the store. Fuck he was so damn lucky to have Lincoln in his life. So damn lucky.

 

Picking up his phone, Rhett dialed Jessie’s cell. She answered right away, “Rhett where are you? What’s happening? Even Link didn’t know where you were.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Jess. I got into a fight with dad and had to calm down before I said or did something to make it worse.”

 

“With Jim? He didn’t even mention talking to you.”

 

Rhett scoffed. “Don’t even get me started. Let’s just say I’m glad I'll have a few days away from him…or I’d want to go back to California early.”

 

“Really? What happened?”

 

And there it was…that dividing line of what he could and couldn’t share with her. Life was so freakn’ complicated. Without his love for Link, Jessie would be the perfect woman. And even with his love for the glasses wearing one from GMM she still was the perfect woman for him…just not as much as Link was the perfect man. “We just had a clash of beliefs. I always thought he was a fair-minded person. But we were talking about Stevie and Cassie and other out couples we know, and he actually said it's an abomination to everything he believe in.”

 

“Holy shit! He didn’t?!”

 

“I kid you not! I was completely shocked when I heard him say it. I had to get away before I said something.”

 

“Wow…just wow. Glad it wasn’t me…I might have slapped him.”

 

This made Rhett laugh, “Really?”

 

“Heck yes! I mean it's going on 2017 for goodness sake. And some of our dearest friends are gay…Stevie and Cassie especially.”

 

“I know. Well, at least I had the smarts to leave…I was seconds away from punching him.”

 

“Well, wow…well come back home, mister. Your parents took the boys out to a movie about fifteen minutes ago. I was too worried about you to go with them. We can have the house to ourselves.”

 

“What movie are they watching?”

 

“The new Star Wars movie… _Rogue One_.”

 

“Oh wow, the boys are going to love that. Which theater did they go to?”

 

“Regal over in Garner.”

 

“You know, I think I could use some movie magic in my life right now too. I've seen trailers for the new Jennifer Anniston movie… _Office Christmas Party_. Wanna go watch it?”

 

“Oh yeah. I saw that trailer. We could go to the AMC in Holly Springs, so we don't bump into anyone. Would be fun to watch a movie that's for adults and doesn't contain singing animals.”

 

“Well then, it's a date, Mrs. McLaughlin.”

 

“Get your ass home, Mr. McLaughlin, and come get your woman.”

 

“Yes, ma'am. I'll be home in about ten minutes. Need anything from the grocery store? I'll be passing a Food Lion on my way back.”

 

“No, I took Shepherd for a food run last night…we're good. I'll look up showtimes till you get here. Drive safe. Love yah.”

 

“Love you back, Jess.”

 

_CLICK_

 

Hitting the red end button, Rhett let the phone drop to the passenger seat. He decided to focus on whatever good he could. It would be fun to go see a movie and relax for a few hours…to just turn his brain off and just be. And for once he'd splurge and get a Slurpee. He usually refused to pay over five dollars for one, but today was definitely a fuck it all kind of day…might as well enjoy himself to the fullest.

 

\- - - - -

 

As Link carried the two gallons of one percent milk to the self-checkouts, his brain was still in shock over all Rhett told him. Jim McLaughlin had always been the pinnacle of politeness around him.

 

The milks were scanned and placed in bags when Link eyeballed the candy shelves located strategically between the two checkout machines. Usually, Link wasn't into grabbing candy, but today he needed something. He quickly scanned a _Take5_ and inserted his credit card into the slot to pay.

 

As he walked out of the store with the two grocery bags, Link held a small hope Rhett was still waiting in the parking space next to his rental. But of course, the spot was now empty. And as sucky as it was not to have more time with Rhett, Link was glad that the lack of a car might mean the guy was feeling calmer.

 

He loved Rhett so much and wished the guy wasn't having to deal with so much shit. Link wanted every day to be like their time at the motel. Just enjoying one another and forgetting that the world even existed.

 

His ass clenched at the memories of all they had done in both room nineteen and nine at the Motel 6. The box containing the PR24 and the blue lingerie lay hidden in the trunk just waiting for Link to pack his suitcase and then sneak both into it.

 

A smile stuck on his face as he remembered dancing with Rhett to Sally's latest video. Man, he was so damn lucky to be loved by such an amazing man. And that they had a deep friendship in addition to the rest just made Link gush even more.

 

 

Rhett still didn't think a Slurpee was worth over five dollars, but the frozen coke had been very delicious. And it had been nice to sit in the theater for almost two hours only having to focus on the raunchy, but funny story. Especially when those hundred and forty-five minutes also included not having to hear kids fighting, or suffering through the torture of watching endless amounts of mind-numbing kids' shows on TV.

 

That was another aspect of the England trip Rhett was going to enjoy. The quiet of being childless for a few days. Of course, by the end of the first day, he'd miss the boys and wish they were there to annoy him.

 

Yes, he was going to enjoy the time away with Link, but they had truly wanted their family with them. It was always fun to share the perks of their fame…especially when a paid trip overseas was offered up.

 

Heck, he would have been okay with their parents coming too. Well, maybe not his dad now. Not with the whole shit storm that had taken place on the porch that morning.

 

As Jessie and Rhett made their way back home, all the butterflies he had been able to quiet down while at the movies returned. He hoped his dad had calmed down…and if not would at least leave him alone.

 

Jessie glanced over and saw the nervous look return to his face. “Don't worry, Rhett. I'll try to run interference between you and your dad tonight.”

 

“Thanks, Jess. I appreciate it. I'm really hoping it doesn't come to that, though.”

 

The rental car pulled into the driveway behind his parents' minivan, and Rhett sighed. “Well, here we go.”

 

The sound of excited chatter greeted them when they walked into the house. Rhett's parents and Shepherd were playing Uno in the living room. When the young boy saw Rhett and Jessie, a big smile appeared.

 

“Hey, baby, how was the movie?” Jessie walked over and gave Shepherd a hug.

 

“It was awesome! Momma Di even let me get a candy bar and not one we had to sneak in.”

 

Rhett went and sat next to his mom on the one sofa. Jessie sat down next to his dad since Shepherd had been on that side.

 

“So Rhett, are you excited about your trip to London?” His mom asked putting an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Very. It will be fun to see Gordon again. He was so much fun when we met him back in November. One of the highlights of Link and I's trip to the YouTube Space.”

 

“Must have been nice just the two of you that whole week. No kids…or wives around.” Jim said.

 

Rhett glared at his dad…the meaning behind the words clear as day.

 

Jim wasn't done yet, “Seems to me this trip to England would be a great getaway for you and Jessie to spend a few days overseas together. I'm sure she'd be better company than only having Link around all the time.”

 

Jessie was the one to speak seeing the anger rising in Rhett. “It was my choice not to go over. With all the terror attacks the boys were too afraid to go, and I had to agree.”

 

“Well, that worked out very nicely…didn't it, Rhett.” His dad said with a smirk.

 

“Jim…stop it.” Diane said with her own glare to the older man.

 

“What? I'm just saying it seems like Rhett enjoys Link's company more than his own family.”

 

“Please don't talk for us.” Jessie said firmly. “If I wanted to go, I'd go. Rhett and Link both wanted myself and Christy to come, but WE refused.”

 

Jim stood up in a huff, “I got work to do. I'll be in my den.”

 

Rhett was furious, though. He followed his dad to the den and shut the door behind them…locking it. “How dare you?!”

 

“How dare I? How dare you run off with your boy toy and do devil knows what…leaving your wife and children back here. And don't give me that spiel if they wanted to go they'd go. You don't want them to go, so you didn't push for them to go.”

 

Rhett's hands clenched into fists, “Listen to me…If you don't let this alone, you're going to miss out on seeing your grandkids. I'm the one pushing to come back here all the time. Me, not them. They'd be happy to stay in California. So just mind your own damn business, or maybe that's what we'll do next time.”

 

Jim glared at Rhett, “And what do you think Jessie will do when she finds out about you and Link? Hmm? Welcome you two with open arms and let you go off on your fairy way? No! She's going to be pissed! She's going to take you for all she can and take your kids…come on, Rhett. I raised you with enough smarts to know all this crap!”

 

“You raised me?! Hell, you were always away at your job. Mom raised me more.”

 

“And you never wanted for anything, did you? So what, now I'm the reason you're into men? Not enough Daddy time so now you seek out a father figure in other men?”

 

Rhett shook his head in utter shock, “Are you kidding me? You think what Link and I have is a Daddy issue? Fuck you.”

 

“Rhett, I will always fight for what's best for you. Even if that means I have to fight you. You're thinking with your dick right now and not your brain. That kid always had a way with you…convinced you to do things you'd never think of on your own.”

 

“His name is Link, and he's the best person I've ever known. He doesn't get me to do things…he encourages me to be bold. And…I love him.”

 

An actual grimace appeared on the older man's face. “You…love him?”

 

Rhett squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, “Yes. I love Lincoln…I have for most of my life.”

 

“Have you been…intimate with him?”

 

“That's none of your business.”

 

“So that's a yes.”

 

The two men just glared at one another for a few tense seconds.

 

Jim was the first one to speak. “I think maybe it would be wise for Jessie and the boys to head home early.”

 

“I'm sure that will be easy to arrange. The boys wanted to go home anyway.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

As Rhett left, his brain was all over the place. And yet at the same time, he felt more alive than ever before. It had felt so good telling his dad that he loved Link. Felt so damn good.

 

He was glad to only see Jessie and Shep when he walked into the living room. A concerned Jessie walked over to him and whispered, “So what was that about?”

 

Rhett motioned for her to follow him and they made their way out to the front porch. “What would you say about leaving early and heading back to California with the boys?”

 

“Really? It's that bad?”

 

“Sadly yes, he pretty much threw us out. Said he didn't know me anymore…California had changed me…blah, blah, blah.”

 

“Well, the boys will be happy. Locke has been begging me to go home early. I'll borrow his laptop and get tickets for tomorrow. We can all head to the airport together then.”

 

Even though it meant having to be careful, Rhett knew that was a wise choice. “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

 

“You should go talk with your mom, though. I don't know if you want to tell her everything…but she's the one who will be the most hurt.”

 

This garnered Jessie a heartfelt kiss. “I'll go find her right now.”

 

They made their way back into the house then, both heading off in different directions. Jessie going upstairs to get the laptop from Locke and Rhett to talk to his mom.

 

He checked in the living room, but Shepherd was still the only one there. “Hey, bud, have you seen Momma Di?”

 

“She went to the kitchen to empty the dishwasher.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Rhett turned to leave, but Shepherd raced across the room and tugged on Rhett's arm to stop him.

 

“What's up, Shepherd?”

 

“Why was Pappy Mac so grumpy and mean to you?”

 

“Well…let's just say we didn't agree on something, and he didn't like that.”

 

“But when we don't agree on things, you don't get like that.”

 

“Exactly. Exactly, Shep. That's why it bothered me so much. Also why you, Locke and mom are heading home early.”

 

“We are? Really?” The boy's smile quickly disappeared. “But I'll miss Momma Di so much.”

 

“I know, Shepherd. We all will.”

 

“Should I go pack, Dad?”

 

“Maybe that would be a good idea. Mom wants you guys to leave when I do tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Rhett watched his son sprint towards the stairs. Out of his two boys, Shepherd was more his doppelganger. When Shepherd and Lando played together, it was like seeing into the past. A lifetime of memories flashed into Rhett's head at that…fuck, he was so damn lucky to know Link.

 

Walking out of the living room, Rhett made a beeline for the kitchen. What he saw when he opened the door made him smile.

 

Rhett stood in the doorway of the kitchen just watching his mom do her magic. The way the older woman moved while putting away the dishes was almost like a dance. “Hey, momma. Can I help with anything?”

 

Diane turned and smiled so warm and welcoming that it made his gut clench. “You know, I actually could use your help, baby. Normally I can get your dad to help put the stuff up on the top shelves, but he has a bee in his bonnet about something and won't come out of his study.”

 

Rhett moved over and put away the serving bowls.

 

“Perfect timing. Thanks, baby.”

 

“Anytime, mom.”

 

He knew he had to explain what was about to happen, but he had no clue how to start. “Mom…I…can we talk?”

 

Instantly the mom-look filled the older woman's eyes. “You okay? Sure we can talk. Sit…sit.”

 

The two sat down at the kitchen table across from one another.

 

“So what's on your mind, Rhett?”

 

“Something came up, and Jessie and the boys are going to head home tomorrow.”

 

The hurt look on his mom's face nearly crushed him.

 

“Why? I was looking forward to having y'all for a while yet.”

 

“Umm…well, the thing is…”

 

“Is this because of your dad getting on your case about going off to London without your family? I know he can get hot-tempered at times, but he means well.”

 

Rhett didn't know how to explain things without dragging what his dad had said out. Did he really want to cause trouble between his parents? He had to figure how to say it without making it too big. “You know Stevie and Cassie are gay right?”

 

Diane laughed, “Well if they aren't, they're overly close friends.”

 

This got Rhett to chuckle, “Yeah…well, over the years while in California I've come to know many amazing people and couples that are gay. And well, Dad doesn't seem too okay with it all as I am…as Jessie is.”

 

Understanding dawned in her eyes. “Honey, I'm not defending your dad. But you have to realize that back in our time, society wasn't as open-minded. Even outside of church, homosexuality was thought to be wrong…even up there with murdering someone. Crazy I know, but true. I think it's harder for men who grew up surrounded by that mindset to be more accepting about things.”

 

“I do understand all that, mom. But today he got very vocal about it. He called me out on it and pretty much asked us to leave.”

 

“What?! That doesn't make any sense. I mean he's always so kind to Stevie and Cassie when they come with you guys. And we know a few other people who are that way, and he's never anything but polite. Maybe I should go talk to him…I'm sure he didn't mean for you to leave.”

 

“No…don't let it cause any strife between you guys. Besides, the kids have been grumbling about wanting to head home early anyway. They love being here with you, but wanted to spend time with their friends too before school started back up.”

 

Diane placed a hand over Rhett's and gave it a squeeze. “Well, I'm sure going to miss you guys.”

 

“Going to miss you too, mom.” Rhett felt a lump in his throat. He knew this would probably be one of the last times he'd come back home given how things were between him and his dad. “I love you.”

 

She stared at Rhett and tilted her head the same way Barbara did when confused. “Why does that sound so final?”

 

“Mom…I…” Rhett heard his voice wobble and felt his eyes water. Shit!

 

“Rhett, what's going on?” Her thumb stroked the back of his hand.

 

“He's mad at me, mom.”

 

“You?”

 

“I…” Rhett got up and checked outside the kitchen doorway to make sure no one was close by. He couldn't believe he was about to have this particular conversation, but he had to. He made his way back to the kitchen table then and sat down.

 

As he stared at his mom, Rhett felt closer to twelve than thirty-nine. “Umm…have you ever heard of the term bi-sexual?”

 

“Isn't that what that Miley girl is?”

 

“Yeah. Well…” Rhett's insides screamed at him to shut up, but he knew he had to keep going. “I…I'm that way. Dad knew it and was getting on my case about it.”

 

Shock showed on the older woman's face, “Does Jessie know?”

 

Rhett shook his head no. “That's the crazy part, mom. When I'm with Jessie, I love being with her. But a part of me is still attracted to…” He was about to say Link but stopped. Didn't want to blow his mom's brains that much. “…men.”

 

“Oh…oh, I see. So that's the bee in your father's bonnet.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Oh!” A new wider-eyed expression came onto Diane's face. “Link.”

 

Rhett gasped at how fast his mom had put two and two together.

 

Fuck!

 

 


	9. Frankenstein's Monster is Hot

* * *

 

 

As Link sat on the sofa amidst a room full of laughter, a shiver raced up his spine and goosebumps broke out on his arms.

 

“An octopus!”

 

“No, no…a mop.”

 

The sounds of his family playing Pictionary suddenly turned to background noise. What the heck was wrong with him? He tried to focus on the whiteboard Lilly was standing next to…drawing something blob-like. She was so adamant she'd done well enough that everyone should have guessed by now.

 

“A shaggy dog!” Lincoln yelled out while jumping up from the sofa.

 

“Yes! It's Barbara.” Lilly said pointing to the scribbles.

 

“Still looks like a mop.” Lando said pouting about not being the one to get it.

 

“My turn.” Lincoln said grabbing the dry-erase marker from Lilly. He picked the next card on the pile and giggled.

 

Link watched all this as if he was a ghost hanging out of his body. Like staring down from above. He got up as inconspicuous as he could and left the room. Maybe he needed to eat something. Maybe his blood sugar was low.

 

He went into the kitchen and saw his mom sitting at the table stirring something. “Hey, mom. Whatcha making?”

 

The older woman looked up at her son and smiled, “Actually, I was making you a batch of your chocolate chip-less cookie dough. Was going to surprise you but…”

 

Link instantly moved over and stuck his finger into the bowl. A huge dollop of the good stuff made its way to his mouth. "Mhmm, Mom this is absolutely divine. Thank you."

 

“Any time for my baby boy. So good to have you home. Glad Louis and I get you for a bit longer.”

 

“Yeah, Rhett and I head out to London tomorrow and will stay at Gordon's place for three days. Then we come back here till the end of next week. We'll head back to California on Saturday. The new GMM season starts on the sixteenth.”

 

"Pretty darn cool all you and Rhett have been able to do over the years. Such a remarkable friendship…don't find that too often."

 

"Yeah…I definitely got lucky that he was as big a dork as I was back at that first-grade detention."

 

Sue shook her head at her son, “Still can't believe you wrote curse words on school property. Your dad near skinned you alive for that one.”

 

Link grinned. “Oh man, did he ever. I don't even know why I did it. I think I was just bored, and my hand did it without me knowing.”

 

“Well, it was meant to be. You two have a connection that defies normal understanding.” The older woman snuck a bit of the cookie dough herself. “There were times when you were hanging out with Rhett that I was sure you'd end up together…like together, together.”

 

Link's finger stopped halfway from the bowl to his mouth as he stared in shock at his mom. "What? You thought…Rhett and I would…"

 

“Come on Lincoln…I may be dense at times, but anyone with eyes saw that it was something more than just friendship.”

 

“Really? I…I mean really?”

 

Sue sent him that mom-look, "I was convinced one day you'd come home and need to have a talk with me. When you guys decided to attend film school, I was sure that was going to be it. But then you changed your minds and opted for engineering instead."

 

At the mention of NCSU Link grimaced. “I wish we would have gone to film school. We should have never let Rhett's dad change our minds.”

 

Sue got up and went to find a container to store the cookie dough in. “Well, I'm sure like all parents, Jim wanted to make sure you guys had a secure future.”

 

Link laughed bitterly, “Not even close.”

 

This got the older woman's complete attention. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“He never gave a rat's ass about our future being secure with good jobs. He made us go to NCSU for engineering to keep us apart. He had spotted what you had seen and didn't like it one bit.”

 

Anger shown in his mom's eyes. “That's horrible. I would never think Jim would be that way. I'd have never stopped you had you wanted to be with Rhett.”

 

A very vulnerable look came into Link's blue eyes, “Never?”

 

Sue moved over and hugged her son, “Never. I'm glad for Christy and the kids…but I'd have been just as happy with you guys getting together.”

 

“Thanks, mom.”

 

“So did anything ever happen between you guys?” She asked.

 

Link blushed bright red, “I mean…well…”

 

“No. Don't answer…I don't need to know. That's between you two. I'm just sorry that this crazy world hindered anything for you, baby. I'd be just as proud as Debbie was of Mike on QAF if things had been different.”

 

"So Rhett would be Brian, and I'd be Mike? That didn't end up well, mom. I'd rather be Justin."

 

Sue laughed, “Fine my dark-haired son…you can be toe-head Justin. But Rhett is always Brian.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

 

"Please don't mention any of this to Jessie.” Rhett sighed, “I never had any intentions of hurting her. I just never had the courage to tell Link in time. And I do love her as much as I can love any woman."

 

Diane came around the table and hugged him, “You're a very loving man, and I'm damn proud to have you as a son. I know you'll always do what is best and kind. I'm…sorry that your dad started this whole complicated timeline, though. Had I known, I would have said something.”

 

Rhett smiled up at his mom, “That means a lot. Thanks.”

 

“Just don't let him keep you from me. I don't care if I have to sneak out of the house and meet you guys at a hotel…I'll do it.”

 

“Yes, ma'am. I promise.”

 

“Now go, so I can finish cleaning and get supper on the table.”

 

“Thanks, mom.”

 

Rhett felt almost as light as he had the night of the  _ So Dang Dark _ shoot. When he and Link had finally done something about their mutual attraction. Freedom…that buoyant sense of pure freedom. Might not be something he could do with Jessie, but just that his mom knew and understood was huge. 

 

He went upstairs to find Jessie then to see how the plane reservations were going. He found her sitting on Locke's bed. “So any luck?”

 

"Yeah, and I got some good prices going through one of those websites. We can all head to the airport when you and Link go, and we'll only have to wait an hour longer than your flight till our's boards. It will be nice to get back to the warmth of California and our own house. I purchased you a ticket too…for after you guys return from London. Was able to save money by waiting till Monday for your flight…but you can always stay at a hotel for the night, or I'm sure Sue and Louis would let you crash with them. How did your mom take it?"

 

Rhett sat down next to Jessie on the bed. "I had to explain what happened between dad and me, but she understood. She was more open about it all than he had been. So that was nice to hear."

 

“Good. Want to go with me to let the boys know? Locke might actually smile.”

 

Laughter escaped Rhett's lips, “Well maybe I should grab my phone first so we can record that.”

 

 

Link walked back to the living room with a small paper cup of the cookie dough. He felt so happy. It was wonderful to not only have his mom know about things but also for her to be so accepting. Even more than he ever imagined."

 

He wanted to call Rhett and gush about it all, but they'd have plenty of time tomorrow at the airport and over in England. He was halfway between the kitchen and the living room when he heard his mom's cell phone ring.

 

Even with the lively chatter in the living room, the walls were thin enough he could faintly hear his mom.

 

"Hey, Di. Honey, why are you crying?"

 

Was she talking to Rhett's mom? That was the only Di he knew. Link tip-toed back to the closed kitchen door.

 

“Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much you love having them home. When are they leaving? Tomorrow?! Oh man.”

 

Link stood stock still. Leaving? Rhett and his family were leaving? Had things got that bad with the man's dad?

 

“Jim said what? I was just talking with Link about this very topic. Did you know they liked liked each other during school? I thought I saw something between them, but they were so close as it was that I didn't focus on it. You didn't? How did you…Rhett told you? Wow.”

 

Oh shit! Rhett told his mom! About…dammmnnn. Link wanted to call the man even more now. Sounded like shit was hitting the fan left and right.

 

"I know…why do men have to be so pig-headed? I mean you and I watched all five seasons of QAF. I thought Brian and Justin, and Mike and Ben were beautiful together."

 

Link cringed. It was odd to hear his mom talking to Rhett's mom about a show that had a lot of gay sex scenes. Nice but…weird.

 

"Well don't cry, honey…sounds like you handled it perfectly right. He's a good boy. They both are. Love you too, Diane. Stay strong. Bye, honey."

 

Link moved quickly away from the door as he heard his mom's footsteps getting closer. He raced to stand by the open archway to the living room. Christy was at the whiteboard drawing…or attempting to draw something. The kids and Louis screaming out what they thought it was.

 

Sue moved next to Link, “We did good didn't we, baby. Started with just us and now we have all these crazy people in our lives.”

 

“Yes, mom. I'm very thankful.”

 

"Come on…let's go join them." Sue clasped his hand in hers, and they walked into the room. The older woman took one look at Christy's drawing and yelled out, "Garfield!"

 

“YES!” Christy smiled at Sue.

 

The others grumbled.

 

 

Rhett carried the platters of food to the table for his mom. His dad the only one absent having gone to work for a faculty meeting. Thankfully his mom was a trooper and didn't act any different.

 

Locke had not only smiled when he and Jessie told the teen about the early return home…but they had actually received hugs. Shepherd wasn't as overjoyed but was still happy to have all his toys and video games to play with again.

 

The one thing Rhett wasn't looking forward to was having to tell Link. They had planned on having one more week away together. Another reason to grumble internally about his dad. Rhett was putting it off as long as he could but knew after dinner he'd have to make the call.

 

Jessie's hand on his arm drew him out from his thoughts. “Oh, baby, I called Christy earlier about if she wanted us to check on their house when we get back home. She asked if we could get Jade from the sitter when we pick up Barbara.”

 

Well, apparently he wouldn't need to inform Link about things…more like dealing with Link's annoyance at finding out before Rhett told him.

 

Since there was nothing he could do about it now, he just filled his plate up with his mom's home cooking and enjoyed every last morsel. He was going to miss all her amazing meals. Jessie could cook, but it was usually healthy food and not good old southern fare.

 

After supper, everyone pretty much went their own way. The three adults were sitting and talking in the living room while the kids were off getting ready for the trip home. Locke was already Skyping friends and making plans for the rest of the Christmas break.

 

It was near ten when Jessie headed upstairs to bed. Rhett stayed down a bit longer with his mom…wanting to enjoy the last moments with her.

 

There was something nice about not having to hide things from her. Rhett wasn't going to be telling her step by step of all he and Link had done…but at least he could be more free with what he did say. “Want me to bring you back anything from England?”

 

Okay, so nothing big using the newly found openness, but still a necessary question. It wasn't every day he got to travel to England.

 

“Nothing I can think of, baby. Just bring yourself home in one piece.”

 

“Mom, unless they bomb Gordon's apartment or studio I should survive to see another day.”

 

“You joke, but this isn't the same world you grew up in. There are crazy people out there willing to take lives left and right.” Diane grasped his hand in hers. “You got to live every second doing what you would risk dying for.”

 

“I know. I promise to steer clear of any stray packages.”

 

“And call me…or at least send a message on Facebook to let me know you got there safely. You hear?”

 

“Yes, mom.”

 

"Well, this old lady is off to pass out. I want to be up as early as I can to enjoy the last few hours with my grandkids. You and Jessie are doing a great job with those boys. They will grow up to be amazing men."

 

Rhett fought back tears, "Thanks. We suck at a lot of the parenting crap, but we do our best."

 

“Rhett…what parent doesn't suck at some aspect of it?! All you can do is love them and teach them the best way to be human.”

 

“And let them watch  _ Hell Raiser _ .” Rhett's green eyes gleamed as he teased.

 

Diane rolled her eyes before placing a kiss on his cheek. “I still maintain I never did that.”

 

“It's one of my greatest mom memory.”

 

“Love you, baby.”

 

“Love you too, mom.”

 

“See yah in the morning.”

 

“Night.”

 

Rhett watched one of the best women he ever met walk out of the room. He then took out his cell phone and saw he had several texts from a certain dark-haired man. All of them saying simply to call Link as soon as possible.

 

It was going on midnight, but the last text had happened ten minutes ago so Rhett felt confident enough that he wouldn't be waking the man up.

 

“Hey…about time, McLaughlin.”

 

It was like a warm rain shower on a summer night hearing that voice. “Been a crazy day, Neal. Bite me.” Rhett smirked even without Link being able to see.

 

“I would if I could. Where are you?”

 

“Living room. Everyone else went to bed. You?”

 

“Basement. Ditto.”

 

“Look…”

 

“Hey…”

 

They both started talking at the same time…both laughed.

 

“Got something to tell me, McLaughlin?” Link said knowingly.

 

“You know I do. Jessie told me she called.”

 

“I also heard from my sources that you had a convo with your mom.”

 

Rhett gasped…”Umm, since Jessie isn't beating the shit out of me and you sound relatively normal, I can assume these sources are not our wives.”

 

"I overheard my mom on the phone with your mom."

 

"Oh man…it was crazy, Link. Let me get out of the living room so I can talk freer." Rhett grabbed his coat and zipped it up before heading out to the front porch. His stomach felt nauseous as he took a seat in the same wicker chair from the earlier lecture time with his father. "Okay, I'm outside now."

 

“So you told Momma Di about us?”

 

"I had to…Dad just suddenly being homophobic didn't make sense otherwise. And well, I didn't really tell her about us…she guessed…rather quickly. Apparently, we were more clueless about things than everyone around us."

 

Link laughed, "Yeah, well I had a similar conversation with my mom. Before I got into anything, she just starts mentioning how she used to think you and I would get together."

 

“Whoa…that's amazing. How did she handle it all? My mom was shocked, but awesome after.”

 

“Same…minus the shock moment. Said she'd be just as proud as Debbie if I had bagged you.”

 

“Debbie? No, no…you're so not Michael. You'd be Justin.”

 

“THANK YOU! That's what I told her. But we both agreed on one thing.”

 

“Yeah what?”

 

“Who would be Brian.”

 

Rhett felt the weight of the day melt away. His dad had accused Link of corrupting him…but that was so not the case. Link centered him…made him able to breathe and stay calm. "So I'm Brian. Are you calling me the man-whore of Pittsburgh, Neal?"

 

Link's laughter was an ointment to Rhett's battered soul. "No, no. Just the man-whore of Link Neal."

 

“Damn right I am.”

 

“Mhmm stop….” Link moaned and let out a sigh, “So what's happening tomorrow?”

 

"Well, Jessie got tickets home for her and the boys about the same time we leave. So you'll have to drive your rental to the airport or be stuck in the backseat with the boys."

 

“I don't want to drive alone…rather be packed in with your family. Come pick me up, McLaughlin.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Again…stop it…we need to keep the blood in the head that resides on our upper body.” Link took a few deep breaths. “Okay, so just call me when you guys leave the house. I'm all packed. Had Christy check my bags before inserting certain gifts.”

 

"So I'm not allowed to say 'yes, sir' but you can bring up the whole PR24 and blue lingerie."

 

“I never said the actual titles. You did. I just said certain gifts.”

 

"Well, now I have to inform you of a large sum of blood that has left my brain and traveled south…thank you very much…sir"

 

“Okay, okay…let's do some blood removal exercises. Dirty band-aid dipped in ketchup and found inside your triple cheeseburger. Grandma leaning over and seeing she's wearing a thong…”

 

“Oh, okay…yep…blood is back up into the brain. GRANDMA!”

 

Rhett leaned back in the wicker chair and smiled. This…this bullshit was the very reason he loved Link and why they worked so well together. It was a bit of everything. Hot, dorky, sexy, goofy, sweet, naughty…just plain damn perfection.

 

"So let me go over tomorrow.” Link's OCD kicked in and made Rhett gush even more. “You'll call me when you're leaving. I'll squeeze into the back seat with your boys, and we'll all drive to the airport. We wait with your broad till our plane boards, and then they're heading home to California…and we are heading to England."

 

Rhett nodded his head even though the guy couldn't see, “Yep, yep and lots more yeps. I look forward to just being alone again. Wonder how cool Gordon's place is? Crazy how over there…we'll be the ones with the accent.”

 

"I'm going to be completely spoiled getting to fly first class again." Link said. "Guess we always got to find people to pay for us to be bumped up to the good seats."

 

“I don't know about that…I personally like being squeezed next to you in coach.”

 

“Ugh…are we in England yet?”

 

“Patience, Kemosabe. I better let you go. My eyelids are starting to get heavy. Love you, Neal.”

 

“Aww, I don't want to be let go…I want to be let in.”

 

“Stop it. Tsk tsk.”

 

“I'm pouting. I'm going to have to jerk off now so I can return to bed without explaining why my pjs are tenting.”

 

“Sorry, babe. Life is…hard…sometimes.”

 

“Oh…oh…oh. You just wait, McLaughlin, till I get you alone in that apartment with that PR24. Maybe this time you'll be the one wearing the lingerie.”

 

“Bring it.”

 

“Oh, I wish…but alas I'm forced to solitary wanking. SIGH…”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes at the man. "Fine…fine…let me go back inside and see if I can sneak a few minutes on Skype with you. Everyone is asleep, so I should be able to use the den. Would be fitting and fun to defile it again after today."

 

“Ohhhhh naughty. Hurry.”

 

“Yes, my dear corrupter.”

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, my dad had accused you of making me do things I wouldn't normally do.”

 

“He did?”

 

And just like that, all the heat and playfulness vanished. Link was truly hurt. Rhett let out a sigh. “Shit…strike three for Pappy Mac. I'm sorry, man. He did.”

 

In a quiet voice that Rhett knew too well as Link's maybe-its-true, the man asked, “Did I do that?”

 

And as serious as the moment was, Rhett started laughing. Hard. Almost too loud even…but he couldn't help it. And soon Link's laughter…honest laughter…mixed in. “No, Urkle, this time it isn't true. We encourage each other to be our mythical best, but you never make me do anything I'd rather not do.”

 

Link let out a relieved sigh “Good. Well now that I pissed on that hot moment, I can truthfully say I've had a major blood loss to my lower half. I'll be fine now to return to bed.”

 

"Maybe for the best.” Rhett leaned back in the chair. “We have a long flight coming up, and I'd rather be able to enjoy it with you than sleep through it."

 

“But I always fall asleep on flights.”

 

“I know…and I enjoy it because then I can explain away you slumping over and leaning on me.”

 

“I love you so much, Rhett.”

 

Warmth radiated through his body, “I love you too, Link…now get to bed. See you soon, babe.”

 

“Night.”

 

CLICK

 

Rhett hit the end button and shoved the phone in his pocket. He was feeling much better…he was so glad they had been able to talk…and that Link was so freakn' awesome.

 

When he stood up to go back inside, the front door opened and out walked his dad. "See how easy it would be for Jessie to catch you. Hell, Rhett, I was by the door, and I overheard almost every word."

 

And there went his happy mood…right down the Pappy-Mac-don't-preach toilet. “I'm going to bed. I'm not starting this with you now.”

 

"No, we need to talk." The older man took hold of Rhett's arm, closed the door and marched him down the porch stairs till they were far enough away from the house.

 

“I had a talk with your mother.”

 

It was like a gun had been triggered. The moment after the verbal bullet struck was so eery and silent. _Oh, fuck! What had she told him?_ Rhett's insides smirked at him and said told you so. "And…"

 

“She dang near called me a bigot. Said I had told you all gay people were an abomination. Said I had mentioned derogatory things about Stevie and Cass.”

 

Had it not been for the few minutes talking to Link, Rhett wouldn't have had enough on reserve to deal with his dad this late at night. “Get to the point…I want to go to bed. Have a long day tomorrow.”

 

“Oh and thank you for that too…Your mom was crying about losing you guys early and how that was my fault as well.”

 

Rhett looked at his dad and scoffed, "It's one hundred percent your fault. You even said 'maybe your family should just head home.'"

 

“Well let's get one thing straight. I have nothing against gay people…just you being that way. You're going to ruin everything for a few minutes of dick up your ass.”

 

Three urges fought for Rhett's attention. The urge to laugh, to scream, and to punch his father in the face. “So being gay is just a sex thing?”

 

“Isn't it mostly?”

 

“Isn't any relationship, no matter the sexual preference, somewhat about sex?”

 

His dad was silent.

 

Rhett smirked. “So according to your translation of what a relationship is all you have with mom is sex, sex, sex.”

 

Jim looked flustered, “No. But we're married. I'm not nor have I ever went to someone else.”

 

"Well let's think about this…I wanted to start off with Link, but someone threw a monkey wrench in those plans…so if you want to be technical, then Jessie is the one I've been tapping on the side."

 

"Bullshit! Your lack of balls stopped you from pursuing that man. For four years you lived in the same damn dorm room for goodness sake. But you chose not too…could never work up the gumption. Why? I wonder?"

 

Rhett knew his dad was right about that one aspect. As much as going to film school might have aided in speaking out…going to NCSU didn't exactly hinder it either. “We had been friends for…hell, forever. I didn't know if he felt the same way about me or if he was even bi. He was always with some woman or another. So I just decided not to lose our friendship over it.”

 

For the first time since all the drama started, Jim looked at him with compassion. "I don't hate gay people, Rhett. Like Dumbledore, I stand by what I said to you earlier, just not the words used to convey it. It's not an abomination…and I do love you, Rhett. But because of that love, I want the best life for you. I think that is Jessie…and Jessie only. And I'm sorry…sorry that I said some things about Link. I was just…dad mad."

 

Rhett was still wrapping his mind around his dad using a Harry Potter reference…especially a Dumbledore one while fighting about the merit of being gay or not. Apparently, the man had only seen the movies because J.K. Rowling made sure everyone knew Dumbledore was gay. Rhett chuckled.

 

“You think that's funny?” the older man asked in confusion and annoyance.

 

“Dumbledore is gay, Dad.”

 

"No, he's not."

 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Rhett pulled up a YouTube video of the author and actors discussing the very topic. SeverusSnape340's title,  _ Stars React To Dumbledore Being Ga _ y, couldn't be any clearer. He played it for his dad…who's mouth dropped.

 

Rhett smiled big at the still-gaping man when the video ended. "See…totally gay."

 

Jim started to softly chuckle, then it turned into a belly laugh. "And I used him as a reference while talking to you about all this?!"

 

The man Rhett had grown up with was showing through again…making him understand that both were in the same person. “Yup.”

 

Jim McLaughlin let out a sigh, “Let's just call it a truce okay? Fighting is such a waste of time. And time is valuable…especially at my age. Just be careful…for yourself…for Jessie…for your boys…hell even for Link.”

 

Rhett nodded and watched his dad walk back into the house. As the door shut, the earth still spun around the sun, and the stars were still there when he turned his gaze upward. Yet Rhett felt like he aged a hundred years in a day.

 

He was so ready to trudge back into the house, climb the staircase and pass out in the bed next to Jessie. It was going to get crazy busy very soon…sleep…mindless, empty sleep was therefore a necessity.

 

And with the strain of the day, it didn't take him long to fall off in slumber. But his dreams were very lucid that night. Apparently, his brain and spirit were not done processing the huge day. Rhett knew he was asleep, but he was also aware that he wasn't in North Carolina anymore. Well, that was only half true. He found himself walking down a dirt road. On the left side was his parents' house in North Carolina, and on the right was his home in California.

 

And there was even a state sign like the ones he and Link had danced passed years ago…on it was a blended flag from both states, as well as the merged shapes. The shape actually looked like a superhero with a cape…it was pretty cool. The sign read 'Welcome to CaliCarolina.'

 

 

Rhett knew it was not real…knew it was a dream…but when he went to touch the sign, it was solid metal. Damn his imagination was insane to capture such detail.

 

And things only went wonky from there. Rhett walked into his California home and saw Lilly and Shepherd sitting in the living room watching YouTube. Lilly looked up and smiled, "Hey, dad…you're home early."

 

Dad? Lilly just called him dad. “Uhh, I got done at work early. Is your da…who else is home?”

 

The teenager raised an eyebrow…staring at him as if he was bonkers. “The same people as always…you, me, Shepherd and mom of course.”

 

“Where is your mother?”

 

“She's in the kitchen making supper.”

 

Rhett walked to the kitchen and saw a figure bent over the sink washing dishes. “Hey, I'm home.”

 

His eyes widened in shock as the person turned. It was some weird hybrid of Link and Jessie. The person had Link's hips and legs, Jessie's boobs and arms, Link's face and Jessie's hair. And even more crazy was this person was very, very pregnant. Rhett's cock got hard in seconds.

 

“Hey, Rhett. You got home early, baby. Wasn't expecting you for another hour.” The person's voice was predominately Link's but had a layer of Jessie's blended in. It was cool and yet freaky at the same time. Like Rhett expected to see stitch marks where the body parts had been connected to each other.

 

Since he knew he was dreaming, Rhett decided to go bold. He walked over to the conglomeration of his two lovers and pulled her into his arms. Shit, she was solid, and that pregnant belly felt very real. And the woman kissed him just as fiercely back. 

 

When the lip-lock ended, it was Link's lips that smiled seductively at Rhett. "I was about to start supper, but I think maybe I need your help up in the bedroom really fast. This baby is making my hormones rage."

 

Rhett gulped and tried to control his erratic heartbeat. “Fuck yes…let's do it, beautiful.”

 

They raced up the back staircase as fast as that pregnant stomach let her and locked the bedroom door behind them. Clothes were torn off their bodies and two warm masses of flesh pressed back together for another kiss.

 

There were definitely no stitch marks on her body…but there was a cock under that baby-filled belly…and not just any cock…but Link's cock. Rhett was so not complaining since it was the perfect merging of Link and Jessie. And hell if it was a dream, he was going to enjoy every possible second with this new creation.

 

Fuck! It was like dining at a smorgasbord and not knowing where to start first. He remembered when Jessie had been pregnant with the two boys and how much fun it had been to suck on her tits. Rhett had always enjoyed the feel of the warm breast milk hitting his tongue. Shit! That made his dick dance. So he carefully pushed the woman onto the bed and laid down beside her.

 

His hand slid over her stomach while getting a good gander of Jessie's boobs. It was so weird and erotic to latch onto the one nipple but look up and see Link's face. The same look of lust the man would normally send Rhett clearly seen in those blue eyes.

 

The burst of warm fluid dribbled down his tongue as the breast milk started.

 

“Oh fuck, babe, I love when you drink from me. One of the reasons I was okay with getting pregnant a third time.” Link's voice said as fingers moved into Rhett's hair.

 

Rhett let the nipple go and leaned up to smile. It was so beautiful to see Jessie's long, jet-black hair fanning out around the man's face. Rhett wiggled his eyebrows at the woman as his thumb brushed back and forth over the wet nipple. "Wanna have some fun like we used to with the other two pregnancy?"

 

It was a risk pushing things, but if this was Rhett's dream, everything should be tied back to his memories too. The Jessie of his past would remember.

 

“So what was the farthest we hit last time with Shepherd?” Link's mouth smiled.

 

“I think we got it past the end of the bed.” Rhett looked around and saw a Boiled for Safety mug setting on the upholstered storage bench at the bottom of the bed. “Think we can hit that mug down there?”

 

Link's laughter filled the air as the woman sat up. Rhett's hand still cupping the one breast. “Let's try.”

 

“We need to have some practice first.” Rhett moved to the end of the bed and rested on his knees.

 

Link's teeth bit into the lower lip as Jessie's hand took hold of the opposite boob. The flesh was massaged then to make sure it let down. As soon as a dribble of breast milk beaded on the nipple, Jessie's hand moved to it. “Say ahh…”

 

Rhett dick was so hard as he obediently opened his mouth wide. “Ahhhh…”

 

Seconds later warm breast milk hit Rhett's thigh.

 

“Good first try.”

 

The familiar look of fierce concentration showed on Link's face as the woman's hand lifted the boob higher. “Just keep that sexy mouth open, mister.”

 

“Ahhh…”

 

This time the stream of warm milk hit his tongue.

 

“Oh fuck, that's so hot.” Link's voice said as the man's blue eyes blazed with desire. “Get your sexy ass over here to your Linsie-poo.”

 

Linsie? Oh like Lin from Link and sie from Jessie. “Mhmm yes, Linsie McLaughlin…gladly.”

 

For a pregnant woman, Linsie was exceptionally strong. But both Jessie and Link worked out so it made sense that together they'd be able to kick Rhett's ass. Mhmmm, and do other things to his ass. As it was, Linsie just shoved him down on his back and straddled his waist.

 

"Thanks to your little girl in here, I'm going to have to ride you, mister." It was Jessie's hand rubbing the round stomach, but Link's blue eyes looking down at the protruding midriff.

 

Rhett laid his hand over Linsie's, “So what did we agree to call this little girl?”

 

Link's mouth smirked, and the man's eyebrow raised. Rhett's cock was grabbed then, and a non-ass hole slid down onto the hardened flesh. "Oh mhmmmm, now that's the ticket, Mr. McLaughlin."

 

Once Linsie's pussy was all the way stuffed with Rhett's cock, she carefully leaned down and kissed him. "You were the one to come up with the name, Rhett. Remember? When we found out baby number three was going to be a girl you were so excited. Surely you didn't forget already?"

 

Rhett blushed, “I didn't forget…just can't think since all my blood is out of here…” He pointed to his head and then to Linsie lower half, “…and is currently residing in my other head.”

 

Link's laughter rippled through the air, and Rhett was so smitten. "Well, I'll let you off this one time. You came up with the first name, Barbara, and I added the middle name, Jaden."

 

Now it was Rhett's turn to flood the bedroom with laughter. “Oh man, really?! That's awesome…I love it! Barbara Jaden McLaughlin. Perfection just like her mom.”

 

This gained him a nice vaginal squeeze from Linsie. Hell! Mhmm! And it was so crazy that Link's hard cock rested on Rhett's hip as a warm pussy surrounded his own dick. It was so surreal.

 

Wanting to see if Linsie would truly be connected to Link's cock, Rhett reached out and wrapped his hand around it…stroking it firmly with each lift and lower of Linsie's hips. And the answer to his question was instantly shown as Link's head flung back in a cascade of long black hair.

 

“Oh fuck, you know how crazy I get when you do that, Rhett.”

 

"Mhmm, you're so damn beautiful." Rhett just stared in awe at Linsie. His free hand moved upward and cupped a plump breast…pulling on a nipple to rain breast milk down on him.

 

Fuck, he needed more. He moved both hands to the bed and slid backward till he was sitting with his back against the headboard. His mouth and Link's were now in line. But that wasn't why he had changed positions…no…he returned his hands back to where they had been…one stroking Link's cock and the other cupping Jessie's boob. He hungrily leaned down and sucked hard on the nipple. The gush of breast milk making him and Linsie moan.

 

Linsie's hips were rocking faster as Link's voice screamed out Rhett's name. Seconds later, Link's cock exploded in his hand as Jessie's vagina creamed around Rhett's cock. Rhett moved the messy hand to his lips and licked the cum off it as he held Link's blue gaze. "Yum."

 

He felt a breeze as Linsie moved off and lowered her chest to Rhett's still hard cock. "Remember doing this?" Two milk engorged boobs enveloped his cock and started an excellent titty fuck. Link's tongue stuck out to lick the sticky cock head. "Remember us trying this for the first time when I was pregnant with Lilly?"

 

Rhett just watched the sexy sight before him. Breast-milk was dripping out and pooling in his pubic hair and running down his hips. "Yes, we learned how much fun breast-milk could be. Oh fuck, it feels so good."

 

Arching his hips, Rhett started thrusting between the two boobs squeezing his cock. Seeing Linsie's warm body kneeling between his spread legs during it all was enough to have an orgasm rip through his tall frame. His cum spraying upward hitting Link's chin and dripping down onto Jessie's boobs and rounded belly.

 

“Oh…wow…oh…feel this.” Linsie grabbed Rhett's hand and tenderly placed it on her stomach where he felt a sure kick.

 

“Hmmm, guess Barbara Jaden didn't enjoy all the movement.” Rhett teased smiling up into Link's blue eyes.

 

"Well, only one more month and then she'll be in her crib when mommy and daddy have their fun time."

 

Linsie moved to lay next to Rhett. Link's face rested against Rhett's chest while Jessie's hair draped over his arm. "Well, at least the breast-milk fun continues for almost two years."

 

“Mhmm yes. I do enjoy when you suckle on the one while I feed the baby with the other.”

 

It was so crazy to hear Link's voice say all this. For a few seconds, Rhett almost forgot this was just a lucid dream. But the reality came back when outside noises started to invade the peacefulness of the moment.

 

One noise, in particular, that didn't fit in at all with the altered reality…Locke's voice.

 

“Dad! Dad! Wake up, we have to get going.”

 

And whoosh, Rhett was catapulted away from Linsie and Barbara Jaden back to the reality of life. His groggy eyes tried hard to focus on his oldest child's face. "What time is it?"

 

“We have to leave in 30mins. Mom tried to wake you up but couldn't. She's getting everything ready to go and told me to make you move any way possible. Please, please hurry! I'm not missing this flight home, dad.”

 

Rhett sat up and swung his legs to the ground. “I'm up, bud. I'll be ready in time…have no fear.” He ruffled the teens' hair and got an evil glance sent his way before Locke left.

 

Feeling foggy, Rhett stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. He groaned when he glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit. He was so going to fall asleep on the flight to England, and that sucked. He liked being awake when Link fell asleep and leaned.

 

After a quick shower and getting dressed, Rhett still had time to make sure everything was packed and ready to go. The dream lingered all around him the whole time and made him feel like he was enveloped in a cozy blanket. There wasn't even a reason to write it down since he wasn't going to be forgetting that one anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen the awesome show QAF or heard about Brian & Justin here is a taste [ i am yours...brian&justin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySMYgoU5BiY).


	10. Dream a Little Dream

* * *

 

 

Because of certain aspects of the dream, Rhett's first contact with Jessie was super odd. He glanced at her breasts and couldn't take his eyes off them. Memories from the NC-17 dream just flooded his head and made his cock hard.

 

The woman attached to the boobs sent him a look, “My eyes are up here, mister.”

 

Rhett grinned big at Jessie, "I had the craziest dream."

 

“And my boobs were in it?”

 

His tongue moved out and licked his lips, “Very much so.”

 

“EWWW! Get a room!” Locke said walking in on the moment and hearing enough to gag.

 

Jessie rolled her eyes at her oldest, “Wait till you're married.”

 

"Never! Now, are we ready to go? I don't want to miss the flight." The teenager said emphatically.

 

“Where's Shepherd?” Rhett asked Jessie.

 

“He's down with Momma Di. All our suitcases are by the door, so as soon as everyone is ready, we can load up the rental and head to Link's.” Jessie followed Locke and Rhett down the stairs.

 

Rhett placed his luggage next to his family's before following the others into the living room. His heart broke seeing the sadness on his mom's face.

 

“So it's time?” The older lady asked.

 

“Yeah, mom.”

 

Diane walked around and gave everyone hugs. “Your dad had another meeting at school, but said he'll call tonight to make sure you got home okay.” She walked over to Rhett and hugged him. “Glad you guys hashed it out last night. He came back upstairs in a much better mood.”

 

"Yeah, he explained himself more, and we called a truce."

 

“I'm going to miss you, baby. Don't be strangers.”

 

“I promise we'll come back soon.”

 

“Better.”

 

“Love you, mom.”

 

“Love you back even more, Rhett.”

 

Rhett cleared his throat and blinked to get rid of the watery feeling in his eyes. "Okay McLaughlins, let's get to the car. Hey mom, would you want to drive with us and hang out with Sue till dad gets back?"

 

Diane seemed to realize how quiet the house would be in a few seconds. "You know…that might be a wise decision. I'll go leave a message on your dad's cell, so he knows to come there to pick me up." She went to get her coat and purse.

 

Rhett and Locke carried the suitcases to the trunk then, while Jessie and Shepherd got settled in the back seat of the rental. Diane locked the door and moved to the passenger side of the car. “Jessie you can sit in the front. I'd enjoy a bit more time with my boys.”

 

The dark-haired woman smiled knowingly and switched to the passenger seat. Shepherd cuddled up to Momma Di as soon as she got the seat belt hooked.

 

With so much going on, Rhett hadn't been allowed to dwell much on the dream he had. Yes, the few moments of staring at Jessie boobs had happened, but that would have occurred with or without the dream. There was a reason they had used her rack in the nougat episode of Buddy System.

 

The monotony of the drive to Link's mom's house, though, did give him a few moments. He wished he could tell Jessie all of the dream, but didn't think she'd find being merged with Link funny. She'd have too many questions that he wouldn't want to answer. So he'd have to wait till he could tell Link who would love every aspect of it. But that would be several hours from now…thanks to his family joining them at the airport and being around other people on the plane as they travelled across the Atlantic.

 

It wasn't like he was going to forget that dream any time soon, so he could easily wait till they got into the rental car over in London. At least the drive to Link's went relatively smooth, and Rhett was pulling up to the curb with ample time to spare.

 

“Do we have to get out too?” Locke asked hoping the answer would be no.

 

"Yes…I'm pretty sure everyone is going to want to give us hugs before we leave." Jessie said as she opened the passenger door…and she was right. Everyone came out to the porch with Link.

 

The Neals said their goodbye to Link first and then the McLaughlins.

 

“I'm gonna miss you.” Sniffled Lando to Shepherd.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Shepherd replied twisting back and forth.

 

Lilly smiled up at Jessie as they hugged, “Give Jade a big scratch on the belly for me.”

 

Jessie smiled back at the girl, “Of course.”

 

Rhett watched then as Lilly glanced at Locke and looked away. He observed Locke do the same. Rhett just grinned as they caught the other person staring and blushed.

 

Lilly tugged on a strand of her hair and twisted it, "Cyah."

 

Locke kicked a rock around on the sidewalk, “Yeah, you too.”

 

Lilly inched closer and gave the boy a nervous hug. Locke stood frozen.

 

Lilly pushed her hair behind her ear when she moved away…her face bright red.

 

It made Rhett smile even more.

 

Once all the goodbyes were done, Rhett, Link, Jessie, and the boys headed back to the rental car. The rest of the Neals and Momma Di waved them off from the porch.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Thanks for the ride guys.” Link said acting as normal as he could. It helped with everyone being there, so he could focus on them and not the tall bearded man he really wanted to stare at. “Much nicer than driving alone.”

 

“Do you have enough room back there?” Jessie said teasingly seeing how squeezed to the door he was.

 

“I'll survive. Thanks for taking Jade home with you guys. I'm sure she'll be happier with you then at the sitter's.”

 

“Barbara is going to enjoy having her around too.”

 

The remaining time to the airport was filled with easy chatter. Locke was the only one not really taking part…headphones thumping to whatever dark rock song was being played.

 

Soon they were pulling up to the curb at Raleigh-Durham airport, and Rhett was handing the car keys to the attendant to return to the rental agency. They'd pick it back up when they returned from England.

 

The five travelers got in line then to tackle check-in. The worse part of flying was always the waiting and security. Thankfully the flights were both early ones, and the crowds were low.

 

The three adults and two kids sat as patiently as possible in the international terminal waiting on Rhett and Link's flight. It was very hard on Link to be fourth fiddle, but he understood. He'd have time alone with Rhett soon enough.

 

He watched Jessie sit down next to Rhett and wrap her hands around the man's arm. “Please be careful over there.”

 

Rhett grinned down at her. "I already promised my mom I'd leave any stray boxes and backpacks alone."

 

Link smiled. Christy had had the same conversation with him that morning.

 

“Now boarding flight 1237 to London Gatwick Airport. We'll be seating first class passengers momentarily. Please have your boarding passes, and passports ready. Thank you.”

 

\- - - - -

 

“Well guess that's our cue to head over to our terminal.” Jessie placed a kiss on Rhett's cheek. “Be safe, have fun.”

 

Rhett nodded, “You too.” He playfully punched Locke's shoulder, “You have fun being home…just not too much fun.”

 

The teenager tried to look bored with it all, but couldn't hide the smile. “We'll see.”

 

Shepherd was bear hugged and lifted off the ground…Rhett blew raspberries on his youngest's neck. “And you…listen to mom, don't fight with Locke and don't make a mess with all your toys.”

 

The little boy laughed and hugged Rhett back. “Okay…but tell Locke to let me sing sometimes.”

 

"No way! No…He's already ruined Undertale and FNAF for me!" Locke pointed an accusatory finger at Shepherd.

 

Rhett and Jessie grinned knowingly. Rhett had heard this so many times. “Shepherd try to sing in your room…Locke let him sing in his room.”

 

“Attention passengers of 1237 to London's Gatwick Airport…we are now boarding first class passengers…please have your boarding passes and passport available.”

 

Rhett watched as his family walked away to catch the next tram back to the domestic flights section. He turned to Link then and smiled. "Well, I guess we're alone now…on a plane with over three hundred people, but alone."

 

Link grinned and bumped their shoulders together, “Come on Belinda Carlisle…let's get in line.”

 

They only had to wait about two minutes till they handed their boarding tickets and passports to the flight attendant. "So Mr. McLaughlin you're seated in A1 and Mr. Neal you're in A2."

 

They both said thanks and headed down the walkway to the airplane. When they moved into the first class area, their mouths gaped open. Instead of just rows of oversized seats, it was like eight mini rooms which were not at all close. A1 was in the first row with A2 behind it. And with the privacy wall around each area, they wouldn't even be able to talk…let alone get to enjoy a certain dark-haired man falling asleep on Rhett's shoulder.

 

Rhett pouted.

 

Link pouted.

 

Both men moved into Rhett's space then to get out of the way of the other passengers.

 

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a few hours." Link teased.

 

“This sucks ass…rather be in coach over this.” Rhett said with a grimace.

 

Granted, if they would've been the only people on the plane, they would have loved the extra space. The seats even turned into fully flat beds. Plus there was a TV, a desk, ports for plugs and phones, and even pajamas to change into before sleeping. For fuck's sake, the menu was four pages long!

 

But they weren't alone…so it still sucked.

 

"We could Skype. They have WiFi, and we can plug our phones in so they won't die." Link offered as a hopeful way to make the situation work.

 

“You know you'll be asleep before we take off. You always fall asleep. Even when we're talking, you pass out.”

 

"How about we Skype till I lose consciousness and then you can rest the phone on your shoulder and pretend it's me."

 

Rhett let out a disgruntled huff, “I'm tired anyway…I'll just go to sleep myself. I'm kinda tired thanks to the crazy lucid dream I had last night. I bet I received no real benefits from the sleep I got.”

 

"You haven't mentioned lucid dreams in a while…what happened in this one? Did I have three eyes and you two tails?”

 

Rhett blushed as he looked around at the almost full first class. Granted there were just eight seats, but only one was still empty. Scratch that…a very harassed looking businessman just walked in and sat down. "This is definitely not the place to tell you."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link bit back a moan realizing that Rhett's dream must have been a dirty one. “Was I in it?”

 

Rhett's beautiful green eyes flickered over Link's body. “Most of you.”

 

“Wha…”

 

Before he could ask another question, the seat belt warning sounded. A female flight attendant walked over to them with a kind smile, "We are about to taxi for takeoff…please buckle up."

 

Link reluctantly made his way back to his area. The two men stole one more glance before sitting. It was going to be completely sucky. Guess falling asleep would be the best choice of activity.

 

He stayed awake through the standard seat belt and location of exits spiel. The well-dressed overly happy attendant came to hand him a hot towel and take his drink order. "Sprite please."

 

Of course, when she moved to Rhett's seat, Link heard the man ask for a Dr. Pepper. It was so weird to be in the same space but apart. At least in the terminal when Rhett's family was around, he could look at the man…hear that sexy voice and interact. _Ugh, this bites!_

 

He couldn't even Skype Rhett till the seat belt sign turned off. And as much as Link tried to stay awake till that happened…as soon as the plane stabilized at its cruising altitude, Link's eyelids were getting heavy. His family had played games way too late, and then Christy had kept him awake for another naughty hour before they both passed out.

 

And just as Rhett had predicted, it didn't take long for Link to slip off into la la land.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett sat in the very comfortable chair still grumbling. Yes, the seat was like a Tempur-Pedic mattress, and even with his long legs he wasn't squished…but all he had to occupy his mind was the TV screen in front of him and his phone. He hadn't brought anything else along due to the assumption that he'd be enjoying Link's warmth and leaning.

 

When the seat belt sign went off Rhett undid his and stood up. He turned and looked back at Link's area and as expected the man was asleep. Never failed. Rhett grabbed his phone and took a photo. It was his thing to do when they flew. Some photos he shared with the public, but most he just kept on his phone.

 

Sitting back down Rhett connected to the free wifi and went to YouTube. He pulled up Sally's page and saw a new video. He wasn't sure he could handle another video like her  _ Rhink - Unabridged _ . And even though the new one was called  _ Rhink - Dorks and Dance Floors _ didn't mean she hadn't made it gut-wrenching or dirty. 

 

Rhett took a chance and hit play. For the next four minutes, he was submerged in so many wonderful memories. It was a fun compilation of their dancing moments…and maybe a few butt slaps from when they had tested out the women's jeans in episode fifty-eight of season eleven. Shit, watching his hand smack into Link's butt three times made Rhett squirm in his seat.

 

Fuck, if he had Link sitting next to him, they'd so have an under the jacket over the lap moment. Shit, he was so hard. He needed to deal with this…now. That was why he pocketed his phone and walked to the bathroom.

 

Damn! Even that wasn't the typical tiny space he was used to. The lavatory was almost the same size as his seating area, and everything was just as fancy. Rhett locked the door and got right to the issue at hand…well soon in hand. He quickly dropped trousers and boxers…sitting down on the toilet, Rhett grabbed his cock and began a fast stroke.

 

With images from last night's lucid dream replaying in full HD, Rhett knew it wasn't going to take long. And it didn't. Within minutes, Rhett was biting his lip not to scream as an orgasm ripped down his spine and out his cock. Thankfully he had had enough sense to cover the head with the palm of his free hand and caught all the cum.

 

He closed his eyes and licked the cum off his hand…imagining it was Link's. Knowing someone could come any minute to use the bathroom, had him zip up as soon as the last lick of cum was swallowed.

 

Rhett felt much better when he headed back to A1. A warm and fuzzy smile spread across his face when Link's sleeping form came in view. Fuck, he loved that man. Wanted so much to have the freedom to lay down next to Link.…ached to.

 

Rhett sat back down in A1 instead and pouted. And stared at the TV. And then stared at the overly bright sky mocking him from outside the plane. Nothing should be cheery if he couldn't be. He reached over and pulled down the three shades in his area…submerging himself into a darker space. Enough that Rhett knew he could possibly fall asleep and dream more of Linsie at least.

 

He plugged the supplied Bose noise cancelling headphones into his phone and went to his Sally playlist. Shuffle and repeat all were tapped before Rhett lowered the volume down to a whisper. He grabbed one of the pillows stored under the desk area and flattened out his seat into a bed.

 

A flight attendant came over then and offered him a blanket which he took. The warmth aided in his sleepiness. His heart rate was the next thing Rhett had to calm down. He was a bit too excited about getting more time with Linsie.

 

A couple deep breathes later, and he was calm and ready. As Sally's  _ Rhink - You're Mine _ started, Rhett felt himself drift off to sleep. "Linsie, Linsie, Linsie…" he kept whispering until he was gone. 

 

And boom. Rhett found himself in an endless black space like Eleven had in  _ Stranger Things _ . It was an excellent sign. Last night when the Linsie dream happened, it had been unplanned, but this time his brain was telling him to go for whatever he chose. 

 

Rhett was about to conjure up Linsie again but suddenly had an epiphany. If his brain was giving him free rein with this lucid dream why not go full stop.

 

Poof! Up popped a mixture of his California home and Link's. He had been in both places enough that his brain had everything memorized. The imagined house was pretty cool looking if he said so himself. The living room was his, but the kitchen was Link's. Each room alternated back and forth all through the house. Of course, the bedroom was Rhett's since he spent the most time in that one.

 

He heard the front door open and shut then, followed by the layered sounds of other people talking and moving around. Racing down the stairs, he saw a welcoming sight. A totally normal Link was carrying a multitude of bags while six kids, in various states of happiness, followed behind. Locke looked the same but with darker hair, and Lilly too but with Rhett's dirty blond. Then there was Lincoln and Shepherd, who dang near looked like twins, and lastly Lando and Barbara Jaden.

 

In his gut, Rhett knew this was his family…his and Link's. His heart gushed. He followed the horde to the living room where they all crashed onto whatever chair or sofa they found. Link looked so tired, but the man still smiled big at Rhett. "Hey handsome, you'll be thrilled to know I've finished ALL our Christmas shopping with less than three fights."

 

Rhett's heartbeat raced as he walked over and placed a hungry kiss on Link's lips.

 

“Ewwww, get a room.” Locke said in the same way the non-dream version had earlier that morning. Something about that made Rhett grin.

 

Lilly glared at her brother, "Hey, I saw you kissing Missy Smith the same way after school yesterday."

 

“Yeah, but that was different. Parents aren't supposed to do that stuff.” Locke countered…sticking a tongue out at her.

 

Rhett placed a second smaller kiss on Link's soft lips before standing back up. “So what did y'all get me?”

 

“Nuh uh, Dad!” Lincoln said grinning big. “You have to wait till Christmas just like we do.”

 

“Yeah! Unless you let us get our gifts early too. Can we?” Shepherd asked hopefully.

 

“No, no. I'll just suffer and wait like everyone. At least it's only a week away.”

 

“I want it here now!” Lando said stomping a foot and pouting.

 

“Me too.” Said Barbara Jaden. “I just know Santa got me that dolly I asked for.”

 

Link sent Rhett a wink. Link-a-Claus had indeed purchased the asked for toy.

 

“Well how about I help daddy take all the bags upstairs and then make everyone some pancakes for lunch?” Rhett asked already knowing the answer.

 

Six very enthusiastic yeses shook the room.

 

Rhett grabbed half the bags from around Link and helped the tired man stand.

 

Link turned toward the kids, “Remember tonight is shower night…we'll pick the order after lunch.”

 

Six grumbles filled the air.

 

“We just took a shower a few days ago.” Lincoln complained.

 

"Yes, and in those few days you got stinky again." Link replied.

 

The sound of the TV turning on followed the two men as they made their way up to the bedroom.

 

Rhett was accosted the second the door was shut. Packages dropped fast as his tall frame was shoved against the door. Link's evil grin mirrored the twinkle in those blue eye. "My turn."

 

The ever-loving shit was kissed out of Rhett during the next five minutes. Link's hands moved between their bodies to rub Rhett's cock through the denim. Both men were panting and wheezing when the kiss had to end or kill them.

 

Link looked Rhett up and down, “Shit, I can't wait till Momma Di comes for the kids tonight. I need me some husband alone time.”

 

Rhett growled. “Fuck yes. When is she coming?”

 

“Not soon enough.”

 

Being that Rhett knew this was a dream…he decided to help time speed up. It was like that scene from _Click_ where Adam Sandler's character watched life fast forward before him. Rhett saw him making pancakes in the kitchen. Little Barbara Jaden was standing on a stool next to him to help flip. Lando was on his other side streaked in pancake mix because the boy had over whisked.

 

It all swooshed to a stop when the front door was opened, and Rhett's mom walked in. Pappy Mac beeped from behind the wheel of the minivan. Rhett's heart gushed at the utter perfection of it all. "Hey, momma."

 

"Hey, baby. So are all my grand-babies ready to spend a few days with Pappy Mac and me?" The older woman asked excitedly.

 

The six Neal-McLaughlin kids raced to the front door with their suitcases in tow. Momma Di instantly received numerous hugs before they ran out to Pappy Mac.

 

"Thanks for doing this, Mom." Link said walking over and placing a kiss on her cheek. "It will help us get the mountain of gifts wrapped before too many eyes start to snoop."

 

A knowing look entered the woman's eyes. “And it will give the daddies some unwrapping time too.”

 

Link's arm was quickly slung around Rhett's waist to tug him closer. “Maybe.”

 

They all laughed.

 

"Well, I'll let you to it…wrapping gifts that is." Momma Di said with a wink.

 

“Love you, mom.” Rhett said as she left and joined the party in the minivan. The two men held hands as they walked out to the porch and waved goodbye to everyone.

 

Once the vehicle was out of sight, Link pulled Rhett down for a kiss. “You're all mine now, Mr. Neal-McLaughlin.”

 

“Mhmm, yes sir, Mr. Neal-McLaughlin.” Rhett said smiling back at his husband.

 

"I know exactly what I'm going to do to you." Link smirked planting both hands on Rhett's chest and pushing him backward. "I saw something on YouTube. It was a clip from an old movie of these two people having hot sex on the stairs…and I think we could make that scene even hotter."

 

Rhett's bum was pushed down onto the carpeted stair as Link straddled his lap. “Merry Christmas to me.”

 

Rhett was loving the dream for two reasons. One he was going to get fucked on the stairs by Link. And two, he was going to get fucked on the stairs by his husband Link. Either way, he was in the moment and enjoying the shit out of it.

 

Link leaned forward and placed warm kisses down Rhett's neck. “Should we try for baby number seven tonight? I do so like being filled with your seed.”

 

Rhett was a bit shocked at that one…he looked down Link's body and didn't see girl boobs. “Really?” He pulled off Link's t-shirt and saw some faint stretch marks. The happy trail of hair there proving it wasn't Jessie's stomach. As much as his brain wanted all the answers to how…he didn't want to wake up. 

 

His eyes focused on the same smaller nipples of Link's…nothing altered about them either. He leaned forward and bit one…sucking on it as he had done to Linsie the night before. Rhett imagined getting to suck out breast milk from Link's nipples. Hell yes!

 

A moan escaped his lips as he kept sucking.

 

Link laughed, "I don't have anything to feed you…you'll have to knock me up for that. Barbara Jaden and Lando haven't breastfed in two years already. Cant' believe they're four."

 

"We've been busy, haven't we? Children from ages fourteen down to four. And two sets of twins to boot." Rhett gazed up into those blue eyes with so much love.

 

"And a multi-million dollar YouTube job. Can't beat that." Link said smiling back with just as much love. "We get so much fan mail wanting me to get pregnant again. Everyone enjoyed it when we did that will it breast milk episode. We had tried all those different kinds. I still can't look at a goat the same way."

 

Rhett could just imagine how that episode went. “I forget…did I get to suckle on my husband's boobs for the reward on Good Mythical More?”

 

Link just laughed. “YouTubers are open to a lot of things, but we'd never get away with that.”

 

“Darn it!”

 

“Arms up, mister.” Link commanded

 

Rhett complied…his shirt swiftly removed.

 

“Ass up, mister.” Link said still straddled across Rhett's lap.

 

The command was followed, and Rhett's hips arched up against Link while the man unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans…shoving them down and off.

 

So there they were on the stairs. Rhett reclined in only his skin suit and Link just in jeans. The sexual tension in the space was off the charts. Link's hand moved downward and grasped Rhett's very hard cock. “Mine.”

 

“Yours.”

 

“Take off my jeans.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Link moaned. “Fuck, I love when you say that to me.”

 

Rhett enjoyed the brush of his fingers against Link's warm skin as he did as told and got rid of the denim encasing his husband's lower half. Soon they were just two naked men on the stairs.

 

Link moved up two steps, so a cock was now resting against Rhett's lips. "Get me ready for your ass.”

 

Green eyes blazed with lust as Rhett's mouth opened and the cock was inserted. Link held down Rhett's arms, allowing only the use of lips, tongue, and head bobbing. He went very sloppy…letting saliva just drip down the cock…getting Link all wet and ready to invade his ass.

 

“Stop.” Link panted.

 

Rhett stopped.

 

Link carefully moved back down two steps and then lifted Rhett's hips so the very wet cock could press between the butt cheeks. “Maybe you should carry baby number seven. You did do extremely well with Lilly and Locke.”

 

Rhett's head arched back as a massive amount of thoughts flooded his brain. Images of his belly round and full with Link's child. Link sucking on his nipple and pulling out the warm breast milk. It was so damn hot and even more than that…just fuckn' perfect. "Yes…fuck yes…fill me with your seed."

 

Link growled and shoved the saliva coated cock all the way inside. Both men were momentarily incapable of doing anything more than breathing. The exhilarating sensation of insertion never lost its delicious bite. And then…the thrusting started…the heartbeats increased…the panting got louder and louder.

 

A warm hand moved between their bodies and started stroking Rhett's cock. His teeth sank into his lower lip at all the different delights. And then Link's mouth moved down and latched onto his left nipple and sucked.

 

Memories from the other dream of Rhett sucking on Linsie's boobs and the feel of the breast milk streaming out merged with Link's mouth. Oh, how Rhett wanted to feed his man. Watch the milk dribble down Link's tongue…to feel it gush out with a nice hard suck. And fuck! The sexy fucker was sure sucking hard enough for that to happen.

 

Rhett remembered that it was all a dream, so why couldn't he make breast milk happen. He closed his eyes and willed it to be…and seconds later a surprised moan left Link's mouth. And when Rhett opened his eyes again, the house had lost its Christmas decorations, and instead, piles of back to school supplies filled the table by the stairs.

 

Not only had Rhett willed the breastmilk, but he apparently had also willed the reason for it. Looking down he saw his rounded stomach resting against Link as the man fucked Rhett nice and good. That hand was still stroking Rhett's cock, but now there was the added pressure of his hard flesh being trapped between the rounded stomach and Link. It was so damn erotic.

 

"Are you sure you want to me to continue?" Link said with a smirk. "I mean I know you want the baby to be on time, but I was enjoying pregnant Rhett…I wouldn't mind if little Sally Jasmine McLaughlin was a month late."

 

Rhett laughed getting right into the whole plot of where the fantastic dream was going. “Declares the man who doesn't have to pee every five minutes or waddle when he tries to walk. Do you know how awkward it is to waddle when you're near seven feet tall?! Very.”

 

“But you're so damn sexy when filled with my child.”Link said leaning down to kiss the distended belly. “At least I get the breastmilk for a while longer.”

 

As his husband's lips latched onto a nipple again, Rhett felt his brain go fuzzy. A few more pulls later, and an orgasm slammed through him. “Fuck…oh fuck, babe. It's so fuckn' intense I can't breathe!”

 

Link slammed the thrusting cock in as deep as possible and rode the wave of Rhett's orgasm. The clenched ass and squirts of hot cum spraying Link everywhere was the man's undoing, though…Link's buried cock was soon stuffing Rhett's ass with cum.

 

A very sloppy spent cock was pulled out a few minutes later. Grinning like a fool, Link plopped down next to still very pregnant Rhett. Those sexy blue eyes were just shining with joy as they met Rhett's green. "Sir…sir…"

 

Rhett's head tilted in confusion. Link's voice had somehow gone a few octaves higher. He pushed it off as just a glitch in the dream especially when Link leaned over and kissed him. Those warm lips moved up Rhett's neck and nibbled on an earlobe. Link's warm breath blew against the opening while whispering, "Sir, we landed at Gatwick…you have to wake up."

 

Whoosh!

 

Rhett's eyes flew open, and he was staring at the flight attendants face.

 

“You're a heavy sleeper, sir.” the lady said with a smile. “We've arrived at London. The seat belt sign will be off in a few minutes.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She nodded and moved to Link's area just as the sign dinged off.

 

Rhett stood up and stretched. His whole body was achy and still in that dream. Especially when he turned around and saw Link over the privacy wall. Damn that dream had been even hotter than the Linsie one.

 

The ding of the seat belt sign sounded again as movement through the plane started. Everyone was more than ready to leave the aircraft. Thank goodness first class got out before the rest. Rhett gathered his phone, unhooked the earphones, and made sure nothing of his was laying around.

 

Link was walking up to Rhett's area then smiling. "Guess I fell asleep. What did you do the whole time?"

 

Rhett wanted to kiss the man so much it hurt. The longing to do so shone from his eyes and Link smiled with understanding. Rhett quickly looked away to regain control and then turned back. He leaned forward and whispered. “You. I was doing you the whole time.”

 

Link's gasp was a very delightful sound.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The video Rhett watches on the plane is here [Rhink Dorks & Dance Floors ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI3WrmU_KZs).
> 
> My other Rhink videos can be found here...come watch some and say hi! Love, Sally [Sally VonHum YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnpbHgj37sOMJ-RQoKKx5oA/videos).


	11. The House of Dreams

* * *

 

 

As soon as the hatch was opened, they were at the head of the line to leave the airplane. Man, especially after that dream with all the freedoms he and Link had had as a married couple…it was so hard not to just grab Link's hand as they made their way to the baggage claims and then through customs.

 

And even then they weren't really free yet to do anything. Apparently, Gordon had hired them a driver for the few days they were there. The grey-haired man was standing just past customs waiting patiently for them and holding a sign.

 

Once again with Gordon knowing how it is when famous and out in public, had the driver hold a sign for RandL. They went over to the older gentleman and smiled.

 

Rhett held out his hand, “Hi. We're RandL. I guess you'll be our driving genius for the next few days.”

 

The man smiled back and shook Rhett's hand. “Yes, sir. The name is Sam Madsen.”

 

\- - - - -

 

"Well, Sam…lead the way." Link said when it was his turn to shake hands with the driver. They followed the older man out of the terminal to the parking lot. They were escorted to a dark sedan which was obviously well taken care of and big enough to make the drive to Gordon's place quite comfortable.

 

Once the suitcases were packed in the trunk of the car, Sam held the back door for them. It was so weird watching the guy then move to what would be the front passenger side back home. Seemed wrong, but that was how driving was done in England and most countries around the world. America was actually one of the few countries where the roads were reversed.

 

It took forty-seven minutes till Sam pulled the car into the long drive leading to Gordon's home at Wandsworth Commons in South-west London. The time had gone fast thanks to Rhett and Link's natural curiosity of people, and Sam's friendly nature to answer all their questions. Just as they had with their driver, Darren, from the week in New York, they instantly turned Sam into a fan.

 

"Here we are, guys. Gordon wanted you to meet the family and have dinner with them. Then I shall take you to the place he has set up for your visit."

 

“Oh, so we're not staying at his apartment in London?”

 

"No. Gordon actually owns several properties all across England. He thought you'd enjoy staying outside of London." Sam smiled as a secret twinkle shown in the older man's eye.

 

“Are you coming in too?” Rhett asked when Sam just stayed leaning against the car.

 

"No. The Missus and I live a few blocks down from here. Gordon is a very kind and generous man. Gives the wife and I some extra income by having me drive people around for him. Sybil usually allows me to use part of it to acquire a new piece for my train set in the loft. So it is a win-win."

 

Sam handed Rhett a business card with a caboose on one side and a phone number on the back. "Just call when you are ready to go, and I will be here in about ten minutes."

 

Both men waved goodbye before walking to the front door of the enormous house. It was the size of the Mythical Entertainment building, plus both their house together. Even before they could knock, the door was flung open, and a very craggy-faced man beamed a bright smile at them. "About bloody time you got your arses over here."

 

Rhett grinned big. It was like they were right back in the kitchen of the NY YouTube Space. "We've been looking forward to this for ages. Thanks for having us."

 

Instead of a handshake, the blond Brit bear-hugged Rhett and then turned to grin at Link, "So the bleeder made it here in one piece. I still re-watch that video and crack up."

 

“Hey, with the fancy first class we flew, how could I not arrive intact?” Link received a hug of his own.

 

“I thought you'd like that. Come in and meet the family. They're huge fans.”

 

The guys were used to meet-n-greets and with how cool Gordon was they knew the man's family had to be the same…so there was no fear or awkwardness in meeting the new faces.

 

Gordon smiled over as they made their way through the first floor. “You guys are going to help me prepare supper tonight. Which is why I purchased some special child-safe utensils for you to use, Link.”

 

With how bloody and bruised Link had gotten during the special cooking competition back in November, Link was glad not to have to deal with sharp things. “My fingers sincerely thank you, sir.”

 

The chuckle rumbling from the Brit made Rhett and Link beam. Getting to be two regular human beings and hang out with other kind people was…priceless. After having survived all the shit with Rhett's dad, it was nice to have an opportunity to just smile and relax.

 

As they followed Gordon, they walked through a few more room until they came to a huge kitchen…no, not just huge but ginormous! The whole Ramsay clan were there leaning around the chrome island station in the middle of the room. "Hey guys, look who I found loitering on our front porch."

 

Gordon's four children, Megan, Holly and Matilda, Jack, raced over to say hello. Link always found it surprising that two country bumpkins from rural North Carolina could elicit such a lively response. It was like they had known the family for years instead of only minutes.

 

And the rest of the evening went just as smoothly. Between getting a hands-on cooking lesson making supper with Gordon, and then sitting around a table filled with laughter and great conversation while eating, Rhett and Link had a blast.

 

It was going on eleven before anyone realized. Sam was given a call then to pick up the two content, but jet-lagged Americans.

 

"You guys are eating supper here every night. Tonight was awesome." Gordon said while walking them outside to the waiting car. Sam stood there holding the door open to the backseat.

 

Link inwardly groaned as he slid into the back of the black sedan. As much as they had a fun time with Gordan and family, Link had been looking forward to spending the evenings alone with Rhett. Now they'd be here every night.

 

“You're going to love the place where you'll be staying.” Gordon said smiling while leaning into the open doorway.

 

Rhett grinned, "We can't wait to see it. Heck, I'd even settle for a tent right now if it had a comfy bed."

 

A secret twinkle showed in the Brit's eyes. “I'm sure you'll be very comfortable. I know how crazy fame can be, and I tried to give you two as much privacy as I could.”

 

It was so odd for Link to remember that they were talking to THE GORDON RAMSAY. “We appreciate everything you've done already.”

 

“Have a great night, guys. Remember you can just veg out tomorrow to get past any jet lag. I'll see you at dinner time. Because of the crazy traffic, I'll have Sam pick you up around five.”

 

Gordon shut the car door then and waved as Sam drove them away from the house.

 

“So, Sam, what's the place we're staying at like? How far away from London is it?” Link asked as soon as they got onto the main road.

 

A similar twinkle flashed in the older man's eyes as Sam responded. "Well, Gordon chose a place in Hampstead for your visit. It's just on the outskirts of London. Very beautiful."

 

Rhett leaned back against the seat, “I hope we don't run into anyone that recognizes us. I'm too tired to deal with fans tonight.”

 

Sam smiled knowingly. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that, sir."

 

“Good. I just want to get in and find the closest bed. Even though my brain knows it would only be around seven back in North Carolina, and I did get some sleep on the plane…the long flight just kicked my butt.”

 

Rhett and Link were quiet for a while but soon started asking Sam more questions. The older man just calmly drove while answering every one. Almost an hour later they came to this fantastic wrought-iron gate. It was planked on either side by two massive brick columns. Each column was connected to a wall of the same brick that seemed to go on for miles.

 

 

“Whoa! Is this where we're staying?” Link asked in awe.

 

The two bricked columns had some wording on them. The left one had a black plaque with the date 1769 in silver lettering, and on the right sign was engraved the name Randell.

 

Rhett was wide awake now as Sam hit a button on the dashboard of the car and the massive gate creaked open. The two opened sides positioned like arms held out for a hug. They drove through and with one more touch of the button, the gates shut behind them. "I'm confused. I thought we were staying at an apartment?"

 

Sam smiled, "Gordon thought you might like to experience a bit of true privacy while here. He owns this house and uses it for when guests require more space."

 

“A house? A whole house?” Link stared out the side window at the vast fields and trees which were the only things in sight. “So was this house really built back in 1769? And who were the Randells?”

 

"Well, indeed, it is that old. Unlike the United States, we have thousands of years of history here. So in actuality, the house is considered relatively new. The Church of St. Peter on the Wall in Essex dates back to 694."

 

Rhett and Link glanced at each other in awe. Their brains were bombarded with so many questions. “So what history do you know about this house, Sam?”

 

"Well, for the most part, its history is rather tame. The only controversy associated with it is from the original owner. Some say the Duke of Wellington was having a tryst with his best friend, Lord Nevins. The two men spent quite a bit of time together which just added to the speculation. They say that is the very reason the Duke had the house built miles away from the town. So he and Lord Nevins could meet in secret. But both men had wives and children, so there wasn't any proof."

 

\- - - - -

 

“Wow. That must have been crazy back then. I mean you hear such sad stories of persecution now in 2016…but to have to deal with all that three hundred years ago? Must have been horrible.” Rhett was really humbled by what struggle those two men might have faced being gay back in such a closed-minded time. He thought it was tough to have to hide with Link…but there was so much more freedom now.

 

Link leaned forward, "Did they ever get caught?"

 

"No. They must have been very careful. Gordon does have possession of their personal journals. He found the books when they were modernizing the house. Apparently, no one else has seen the contents. I just know the journals are on one of the shelves in the living room."

 

“Amazing. History is so freakn' cool. Who else lived here over the years? How did Gordon come to own it? Where does the name Randell come from?” asked Link.

 

"Well, the name came from the second owner, Dr. Edward Randell. After him, there was an upholsterer. After that, it was seized by the Royal East Middlesex Militia till 1881. Then another doctor took it over, and he was the one to have the spectacular back yard designed. Lastly, there was a banker and his daughter. Sadly it went into a state of disrepair after the daughter passed away, though. Gordon found it then and fell in love with it. He went through the whole house and modernized it."

 

"Oh my gosh!" Rhett exclaimed as the house in question appeared.

 

 

It was beyond gorgeous. Thanks to the headlights of the black sedan, the structure's dark red bricks could be seen. It almost looked Second Empire in style. It had three visible floors, and on the roof there was a privacy wall with trees poking up from behind.

 

Sam parked the car on the side of the house. "As I said, Gordon wanted you guys to have true privacy while you are here. There is no one for at least five miles in each direction. Also, that gate we passed through is locked, and the entire property is surrounded by that high brick wall. The Duke of Wellington really liked his privacy."

 

The guys got out and retrieved their luggage from the trunk of the car. It was like a dream to have so much space. Both their jaws were constantly in dropped positions.

 

There were so many flower bushes leading up the path to the door it was like walking through a florist shop. The rustic teal door they stopped at looked right out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. Even the pavers on the path were in such a neat design…nothing about the place was subpar. To know this place was almost three hundred years old was mind-blowing.

 

Sam handed Rhett a key ring, "These keys are all initialed with what they are for. All the doors to get into the house have the same lock, so that is the H key. I will be the one to drive you to Gordon's every night for dinner and when you're needed for the show. But there is also a Mini Cooper in the garage in case you need to or want to go to town. That is the G key for the garage and the C for the car. And the remote to open the gate is on the key ring as well."

 

“This is so amazing. I'm floored with Gordon's generosity.” Link said close to tears.

 

“He really enjoys spending time with you two. Most of what you see of him on TV is merely for show.” Sam turned then to head back to the car. “Well, I'll let you guys get settled. The kitchen is filled with food…so you should be okay for mornings and lunches while you're here unless you want to go out to eat. There are a few good dining establishments in the next town over.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.” Rhett called out as the guy slid into the driver's seat.

 

A kind smile spread across the older man's face, “You are very welcome, sir. I'll see you both tomorrow at five.”

 

Rhett stood next to Link as they watched the black sedan drive off. Soon the red taillights were gone…and it was just them. Rhett turned to Link and grinned. “I don't know what to do first…we've never had this much freedom…ever.”

 

Link nodded while bouncing like a kid on Christmas, "I know…I mean we've had a hotel suite but never an entire house and this much land. I can't wait till the morning, so we're able to see more of the outside stuff."

 

“Yeah, me too. Let's go and explore the inside. I wonder how modern it will be and what Gordon kept of the original?”

 

Rhett found the H key and inserted it into the lock. Pushing the door open he found the light switch and flipped it on. Well, hot damn! Very modern lighting lit up a fuckn' amazing kitchen. The walls were white, and the right one had a counter running along the entire bottom half. The sink was half way down. On the wall above it were shelves where the dishes and the non-refrigerated food was stored. A huge chrome fridge was at the end of the counter. It was an expensive model with two french doors and two freezer drawers on the bottom.

 

In the middle of the room was a large white kitchen island with the focal point being a flat top stove. And against the one side were nestled four matching stools.

 

 

Link walked over to the fridge and looked inside. Inside it was filled with food, and there was even a case of Clearly Canadian. Link took two bottles out and handed one to Rhett, “Dang, Gordon thought of everything!”

 

They drank the cold liquid as they moved over to the left wall where there was an archway that led into another room. Rhett flipped the light switch, and they were once again open-mouthed and staring.

 

 

It was a massive sunroom. Both outer walls were just windows. There was a button next to the light switch and when Link pushed it the whirring of gears sounded. Seconds later, huge shades moved down to cover both walls.

 

Across the room by the longer wall of windows was a massive hot tub. It was encased in a wooden structure with three tiled stairs leading up to the tub. As they walked farther into the room, they saw a cozy sitting area with a rather large stone fireplace. A moderately sized flat screen was mounted on the wall above the mantle, and the sitting area was comprised of beige wicker furniture.

 

 

On the room's yellow, non-window wall was a massive black and white painting of a panda's head coming out of water. The bottom of the piece showing the wavy reflection of the animal.

 

Link stared at the painting. “I've seen that somewhere before.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Yeah, in a movie I think.”

 

“Oh damn! I know now…it was in the hallway leading to Christian Grey's office in _Fifty Shades_.”

 

Rhett smirked, “Oh yeah…too funny. Wonder what the Duke of Wellington and Lord Nevins would have made of that movie?”

 

“Probably would have wanted to find those damn ripped jeans the man wore in the red room of pain.”

 

They looked at one another as ripples of lust rolled through them. As tired as they were, they knew once the bedroom was found they would not be sleeping.

 

“Come on, Neal…we can make use of the hot tub tomorrow.”

 

“Mhmm…yes, maybe you can recreate some of your old hot tub hopes and dreams.” Link teased. “See how long you can hold your breath and suck on my air teat.”

 

“Heck yes!” Rhett agreed. When they were kids, Rhett had always fantasied about doing things to Link while they shared a hot tub. Both their hidden hot tub hopes had been confessed back in November during their week alone in New York. It had opened a window of deep conversation and led to many wonderful new moments and memories.

 

They moved down to the sitting area next and passed through another archway to the left of the fireplace. The flicking on of the light switch showed that the stairs to the second floor were in alignment with the arch, and another sitting area was to the right. There was a huge flat screen attached to the wall to the left of the archway. Whereas the sunroom had been painted a soft yellow, though, this room was a dark, rich blue.

 

 

A small hallway at the back of the stairs led to an equally small bathroom…just a toilet and sink. And the archway in there led to a laundry area. The chrome washer and dryer oddly fit perfectly into the rustic motif.

 

The archway in the laundry area then opened into the dining room. The walls were white but with so much added color thanks to all the old movie posters hanging there. In the center of the wall was a lighted red and teal Love sign.

 

 

Even the dining table was a splash of color. The top of it had been beautifully made with different colored stripes of wood. It was a mixture of black, grey, and teal. The same teal from the table matched the sides of the Love sign. And then finally through the other archway in the dining room, was the kitchen again.

 

"This is just the first floor!" Link said in awe remembering that there were two more floors and the rooftop space.

 

Rhett drilled into Link with green eyes. “I want months here…just to explore it and then fuck you in every space available.”

 

Link sauntered over, “Oh yeah? Every space? So where would you take me in here?”

 

Rhett grinned evilly, “That's easy, Lincoln. You'd be bent over the table facing that Love sign.”

 

“Fuck!” Link gulped suddenly feeling very warm. “We need to get to the bedroom now, Mr. McLaughlin. I want to fuck you and then pass out.”

 

“Well then, Mr. Neal…lead the way.”

 

They quickly raced to the stairs and up to the second floor. When Rhett switched on the lights his jaw dropped, "Holy fuck!"

 

The living room was the same crisp white of the kitchen and over half the size of the whole downstairs. On the back wall, there was a huge bay window with a cushioned seat that could have easily held twenty people. The top of the window was practically to the ceiling, and instead of the traditional white bars between each panel of glass there were actual columns. Columns!!

 

 

The sitting area in front of the window was comprised of a brown leather sofa and two matching darker brown armchairs. The main carpet was beige, but under the sitting area was multi-shaded green throw rug. Then on the other long non-window wall were shelves filled with books of every shape and color imaginable. The stairs to the third floor were against the far wall, and in the middle of the shelved wall was a small hallway.

 

 

Rhett and Link walked into it and opened a door on the right side of the narrow hallway. The lights showed a huge bathroom which was massive.

 

 

Along the whole outward wall was a long bathtub with a three-step platform leading up to it. The dark brown tiles made the white tub stand out. Enormous windows filled the wall behind it letting in a gorgeous view of the surrounding grounds and night sky. And for the times the view wasn't wanted, automatic shades were hiding behind a decorative valence.

 

On the opposite wall of the tub ran a long sink. The countertop was the same dark brown as the steps to the bathtub. The two sinks were the kind that looked like bowls resting on the surface instead of being inset. The whole wall above it was a mirror, and then at the end of the long counter was a toilet. And across from that was a glassed-in shower which ran from the tub to the wall.

 

“Fuck. That looks like the shower Brian had in his place on _Queer as Folk_." Link said staring at the mesmerizing structure.

 

“Well then, quite fitting isn't it, Justin.” Rhett teased.

 

Another layer of lust glazed over the blue eyes as Link gazed at the tall man. "Mhmm yes…I expect it to be very fitting, Brian. In many holes…I mean ways."

 

Rhett's green eyes turned murky with lust. "The next floor better be the damn beds, or I'm going to have to fuck you on the stairs."

 

Images of his dream from the flight over resurfaced in Rhett's head at the mention of stair sex. Mhmm! Fuck! They'd definitely have to do that too while here. Maybe they could even stay longer than planned. Jessie had said he'd have to wait a day or two for his flight back to California. Perhaps they could just stay here for those few days.

 

“Remind me when we wake up to tell you about both my dreams.” Rhett said as he followed Link up the stairs.

 

"Oh, why not now?" Link asked while switching on the lights.

 

 

“Hell…this is paradise!” Rhett said staring at the huge bedroom. It was all white again except for the decorations. The two paintings which each hung over one of the two king size beds caught their attention.

 

 

Over the bed to the left was a painting of a white dog wearing a green military jacket with a white shirt under it. It was painted as if it was a portrait of an actual person.

 

 

The canine figure was standing as a human but had the dog face. “I want that painting! Don't you think it looks like Barbara?” Rhett asked.

 

“Look at this one!” Link said standing by the right side bed. “This is Jade, one hundred percent!”

 

 

And it was. The standing figure wore a formal black jacket and a white ruffled shirt. The dog used was exactly like Jade. "Wow!” Rhett moved closer to examine the painting. “We need to ask Gordon if we can buy these! I want them for the office."

 

Linked nodded. "Look there is something engraved on the small plaque at the bottom of the frame. It's a name. Lord Nevins.”

 

Rhett moved over to the Barbara one, “This one is marked, Duke of Wellington.”

 

Goosebumps raced up and down Link's arms. “Holy fuck, Rhett. How crazy is that!”

 

"We are sooo getting these!"

 

"Fuck yes!"

 

Once they could tear themselves away from the paintings, they did a quick look around. The doorway next to the left bed led into a standard sized bathroom. An oversized claw-foot tub was to the right with the attachment for a hand held shower. To the left was the sink and on the far wall next to a large floor to ceiling window was a matching white cabinet containing towels and supplies. Everything but the tub looked modern.

 

"Guessing that tub is original…and I'm guessing that our dear Duke and Lord were also tall men. I think even you'd fit in there comfortably." Link said.

 

 

“Yes, and with some room to spare for a second tall body.” Rhett purred.

 

“Definitely.”

 

They went back to the bedroom then to explore what lay outside the french doors which were set halfway between both beds. The big reveal ended up being a balcony that covered the whole long side of the house. And then all the way on the left-hand side of the metal structure was a ladder leading up to the roof.

 

"We'll wait till morning to go up. I'm sure there are lights, and I think I saw a wall surrounding the area…but I don't want to risk an injury going up in the dark." Link said before reaching out to grab hold of Rhett's shirt. "Now that our tour is done, Mr. McLaughlin…I think I'm in dire need of a midnight snack."

 

Link pushed the bearded man back into the bedroom and shut the french doors. “Barbara or Jade?”

 

Rhett grinned, “Barbara.”

 

Link moved Rhett to the left king-sized bed and tossed the man's body down onto the mattress. Soon Rhett's waist was straddled, and Link's baby blues were looking down into green. "So you ready to bring back the guy love to the house, McLaughlin? Been near three centuries since it saw any."

 

Rhett rolled his eyes, “You are such a dork. Wonder if either the Duke or Lord were as dorky?”

 

Wiggling hips rocked and rubbed against Rhett's lap as Link stuck a tongue out at him, “Brat. Would be cool, though, to find a picture of them. Think Sam would know where to find one?”

 

“I'm sure. Now shut up and fuck me already, Neal.”

 

“Mhmm yes, sir…but only after you tell me these dreams you had.”

 

Rhett actually felt his face blush which just piqued Link's curiosity more.

 

Two warm hands unbuttoned Rhett's jeans and then pulled down the zipper. The denim was discarded quickly as were the boxers, socks, and shoes. Link moved till Rhett's calves were now being straddled and leaned down to kiss the tip of the exposed cock. "I promise to make it worth your while as you tell me."

 

Those warm lips opened wide, and Rhett's cock was instantly enveloped in glorious wet heat. "Oh fuck that mouth, Neal!"

 

With a pop, Link's lips moved off the cock, “Spill the dream beans, McLaughlin.”

 

“Fine, but just suckle…I want to save my cum for your sexy clenched rosebud.”

 

“Mhmmm yes, sir.”

 

The wet heat returned to the cock and stayed there through the telling of both the hybrid Linsie dream and the Link on the stairs getting Rhett pregnant one. By the end, Link was moaning around the very hard flesh.

 

Rhett's dick felt cold when it was removed from its warm hole. Link's jeans and underclothes were quickly removed so the slobbered cock could be lined up with the ready rosebud. Instantly Link pushed downward and the wet cock head pressed against the tight hole. The muscle opened slowly around the fleshy head till it popped inside. Gravity then helped lower Link's body down to Rhett's.

 

\- - - - -

 

“So I knocked you up…I kinda like that idea. Wish it could actually happen.” Link wiggled his hips causing their balls to rub. He leaned down and pressed their t-shirt covered chests together too. “I used to love when I got to suck on Christy and taste the breast milk.” He kissed Rhett with fervor and need.

 

Both men were panting hard when Link finally pulled back. "I used to imagine it was what your cum would taste like if I ever got to suck on your cock. You can imagine how horny that made me. Surprised Lily and Lincoln weren't closer in age…and in that vein why Lincoln and Lando were not as well. It was definitely not from trying."

 

“So what did you think that night at the _So Dang Dark_ shoot when you finally did get to taste me?” Rhett asked curious.

 

Link grinned big. "Helluva much better! So glad you pushed me against that wall and did something. The time with you since that fateful night has been the best damn months of my life!"

 

Rhett cupped Link's face and pulled him down for another kiss. “Ditto. 2017 will be awesome. So many more amazing moments to have with you.”

 

“The fans are going to freak when they find out all that's happening next year. With the book, season two of Buddy System, and especially the Tour.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Twisting them, so Link was now laying on the bed and Rhett was the one on top, Rhett took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Link's graphic tee followed suit very fast while Rhett's dick drove deeper into the warm hole. "I need more action, Neal, and less chatter. We can talk about the fans and next year when we're back home…right now we're naked and have a whole estate to ourselves."

 

“Yes, sir…fuck my ass, sir.”

 

That got the man a firm spank on the thigh and another deep thrust of the dick inside. Rhett placed Link's calves on either side of his bearded face and leaned down…pressing the man in half. His arms wrapped around each leg so his hands could grasp Link's face. “Mhmm…I reeaallly enjoy squishing you.”

 

Link's hips arched upward, “Me too…so much.”

 

What followed next was mainly divided into two parts. One was an endless, passionate, almost passing out kiss…and the second was an intense round of thrusting. Rhett felt like Charles from _Citizen Kane_ wanting to scream out _Rosebud…Rosebud._

 

Link's hand moved between their bodies and started wanking the cock pressed between them. Rhett pouted…seemed such a waste to let that cock explode and not be in his mouth or ass…so he grabbed Link's hand and put a stop to it. “Your cock is mine…you're not allowed to cum till I make you cum…understand?!”

 

Link pouted, "I'm going to die if I don't cum soon. My whole body is throbbing thanks to your mouth, and that dick shoved up my backside."

 

“This dick?” Rhett asked pounding away at the now widened hole. The room was quiet except for their ragged breathing and that delicious sound of skin slapping.

 

"Oh, hell, Rhett! I want to cum when you do…want to explode as you do inside."

 

"Too late…oh shit…too late." Rhett's head arched back, and he let out a guttural groan as an orgasm several days in the waiting obliterated his brain, tore down his body and spilled into Link's ass.

 

Link's legs slid off Rhett's shoulders and re-attached around his waist as Link flipped them once more. An aftershock of lust and chills shot up Rhett's spine as Link then moved off the messy cock.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link lifted Rhett's hips and lined up his throbbing cock to the man's clenched hole. His need was urgent and dire as he shoved all the way inside. The precum covered cock made it a bit easier…but it was still raw and rough enough that both men moaned.

 

Being on top wasn't giving Link the full thrust he was looking for. So he quickly yanked out his cock, slapped the side of Rhett's right thigh hard and said, “Flip over…I'm taking you from behind.”

 

Rhett was still hazy from the orgasm but did as told. And soon a satisfied grunt of delight escaped the bearded lips as Link slammed right back inside. Link's fingers dug into Rhett's hips as he pressed down onto the man's body. "Twist your face towards me, McLaughlin, so I can shove my tongue down your throat just as deep as my cock is up your ass."

 

The command was instantly obeyed, and soon their lips were locked once more in a deep french kiss. The skin under Link's fingers was turning white from the force of the hold as hips slammed into ass cheeks over and over and over and over.

 

Link was a man possessed. He couldn't get deep enough…close enough! In frustration, he pulled his lips off Rhett's and growled.

 

He bared his teeth and bit down into Rhett's shoulder. That primal act set off another one as Link slammed one last time into Rhett's tight hole and lost it all…his brain…his cum…even his ability to breathe.

 

“Oh fuck, Link…so fuckn' good, babe!” A blissed-out Rhett said from under him.

 

Link's jaw loosened, and his teeth released the shoulder. Distinct teeth marks were visible on Rhett's golden tan skin and fuck if that didn't make Link very happy indeed. “Mine.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt so fluid and pliable. So spent and sedated. Link pulled out the softened cock and plopped down next to him. The same hazy happiness showed on Link's face. Rhett laughed and placed a gentle kiss on the guy's cheek, “Welcome to England, babe.”

 

Link grinned like a tired, content fool. “God bless the Queen.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: If you wonder why I use rosebud for Link's clenched hole it is because of something he said on an episode of GMM.
> 
> see link here [GMM S12 E2 Guess That Celebrity Tattoo ](https://youtu.be/RJ_AJqiYo5c?t=397).
> 
> I also used this clip in one of my playful songs which you can enjoy here [Rhink - Anatomy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbt3_XE3d1U).


	12. Splishin' and a-Splashin'

* * *

 

The next morning the Randell House was silent up till almost noon. Between the good midnight fucking and the jet lag, Rhett and Link were happy to sleep in longer than normal. If it weren't for the discomfort of the bright sun hitting the bed, they would have stayed asleep even longer.

 

Rhett sluggishly stumbled to the doorway and hit the button for the shades to lower over the french doors. Soon the room was blanketed in much-needed darkness…well, grayness since the shades were for privacy, not sun blocking.

 

He slid back under the white goose down comforter and wrapped himself again around Link's warm body. "Mhmm, I want to sleep all day…but at the same time there is so much we can do here. I want to do it all."

 

With eyes still shut, Link snuggled closer, “We can play later…I'm having too much fun sleeping and cuddling with you.”

 

But try as he might, Rhett couldn't fall back asleep.

 

“You're not sleeping, McLaughlin…which means I'm not.”

 

“Sorry, babe. I'm just too excited I guess. You know we could walk around the house buck ass naked…even outside. Sam said there was no one in any direction for over five miles.”

 

Link peeked out of one eye, “We could go up on the roof…we didn't get to do that last night.”

 

Rhett grinned like a ten-year-old on Christmas. "Yes! Let's do it now."

 

The other blue eye opened, “Mhmm, maybe we'll get our first outdoor playtime…minus tinted windows and small back seats.”

 

They climbed out of bed and walked to the french doors. Unseasonably warm air greeted their naked forms as the doors swung open.

 

 

It was a bit more tricky making their way to the ladder leading to the roof with bare feet, though. The metal grating of the balcony's floor, and subsequently that of the ladder was a bit rough on their soles.

 

Once they reached the roof, they had fun looking out and seeing just how truly isolated they were. Nothing but trees and green grass in every damn direction!

 

Turning back to the enclosed area they checked out the haven awaiting them. Besides being surrounded by a faux-brick privacy wall, there were also fake potted trees making a second layer of privacy all around.

 

Under their bare feet, the rooftop was covered in soft astroturf to give the look of grass. Another set of dark brown wicker furniture made up a small sitting area while further down a large hammock swayed in the balmy breeze.

 

Between the two sections was a bar complete with alcoholic beverages of all kinds and glasses. All closed away behind the windowless doors. The furniture was the outdoor kind allowing it to handle even the worst weather and had also been bolted down for safety. Quite an ingenious set up really. They were very impressed.

 

 

“Dare we risk the hammock?” Rhett asked staring at the suspended piece of cloth.

 

"Yes, please."

 

They each took a side and carefully laid down. The stretched fabric rocked a bit but they made it work, and soon they were perfectly pressed together. They looked up at the blue sky filled with puffy clouds and just enjoyed the warmth from each other and the sun.

 

“This is awesome.” Rhett said leaning his face into Link's neck to nuzzle.

 

Link pressed a soft kiss to the top of Rhett's head, "If we wouldn't tumble off this hammock, I'd show you just how awesome."

 

“Before we go home, Mr. Neal, I'm going to have you bend over that wicker sofa so I can fuck you while we're surrounded by this gorgeous view.” Rhett's lips moved down to Link's shoulder and then kissed back up to the man's mouth. “But right now I just want to make out a bit.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

For hours they simply laid swaying in the hammock enjoying the freedom to be naked and touch each other. Like every other milestone in their relationship, it was just another layer of connection that made their love even stronger.

 

If not for having to get ready for Sam's arrival, they'd have stayed on the roof till the sun set. “We better go, babe.” Rhett said with reluctance as he placed a kiss on Link's forehead. “We need showers and time to get dressed.”

 

“Is it horrible that given everything the man has done for us, I hate Gordon for making us leave each night?” Link pouted, “Do you think if we asked to stay longer that he'd let us NOT come over for dinner those nights?”

 

"I'm sure he'd be okay with that. It's not like he's going to bite our heads off if we don't go over for dinner. I do think we should ask if we could stay for more than a few days, though. I kinda want to ask for a whole extra week. ” Rhett looked over at Link to get the guy's approval, “I mean, we could easily change the date of our return tickets. Tell the wives and Gordon that the house and the clean country air are really helping us work on the book. I'm sure we could even purchase a camera or just use our iPhones to film some stuff for the show as well."

 

Excitement blazed in Link's blue eyes. “Fuck yes! Let's ask Gordon tonight. I so want a week alone with you in this house! And we definitely need to use our phones to capture every damn room, so we always remember this place.”

 

The two men slowly sat up and then stood. Their bodies so languid and loose from the relaxing day. They made their way down the ladder into the bedroom and then to the second-floor bathroom for a quick wash.

 

It was so hard not to think about Brian and Justin from _Queer As Folk_ while in the glass shower. And of course, there was plenty of touching and other naughty things added to the cleaning process. Both men were even more pouty about having to leave by the time the shower ended. They had made sure not to go too far, though, so the tension could build until they got back home.

 

After getting dressed, they headed downstairs to wait for Sam in the kitchen. Right on the dot at five o'clock, the sound of the black sedan pulling up to the house filled the silent room.

 

Rhett locked up then and followed Link over to the car door Sam was holding open.

 

“Good evening, sirs.”

 

"Hey, Sam." Link said smiling warmly at the older gentleman as they got into the back seat. Even after several trips in the car with Sam, it was still freaky to see the man sit in the front passenger seat to drive.

 

Sam glanced back in the rear-view mirror. “So how did you enjoy the house?”

 

“Oh man, it's the coolest place we've ever stayed.” Rhett said sitting forward to lean closer to the front seat.

 

“Yeah! And that roof space…we just vegged out up there all afternoon. It was awesome.” Link added moving forward too. “We also have some more questions about the original owners…if it's okay?”

 

“Sure, sir. Ask away.” Sam said as they drove down the long driveway.

 

"Well, we were wondering if there are any photos or images of the Duke and his friend, Lord Nevins? We saw the dog portraits, but I don't think that's what they looked like."

 

Sam laughed, "No indeed. But they were reported to both have very odd senses of humor. But for a picture of the two, you shall have to go to the Tate Museum in Millbank. There is a portrait of the two men on display in the museum's 1760 room."

 

“Whoa! Really?” Link was all excited about that. “How far away is the Tate Museum?”

 

“Oh, I would say on a good traffic day around thirty minutes. It opens each day at ten o'clock and closes around six. I would be glad to pick you up and drive you there tomorrow morning if you wish. The rehearsal at Gordon's is not until two.”

 

Rhett grimaced. Sucked that so many things were cutting into their alone time. Good things…fun things…but still…bleh. “Well, maybe not tomorrow but before we leave. We're hoping to stay on longer if Gordon allows us to.”

 

“I am sure he would be delighted. The house is usually just begging for company. And I am retired so I would be more than happy to drive you around.”

 

Link reached out and patted the man's shoulder, “You've been so amazing, Sam. We're also thinking about making some videos of our time here. Would you be willing to go on camera and be videoed driving us around?”

 

Sam smiled, “Sure…sounds like fun. The Missus will love showing how famous I am to all the church biddies in her crochet circle.”

 

“Yay! I'm so glad we met you, Sam.” Link said with one more shoulder pat.

 

“Likewise, sir.”

 

The remaining time to Gordon's was filled with simple conversation. It was such a delight to have a driver who wasn't only smart but also kind.

 

When they arrived at Gordon's house, Sam opened their door for them, “I will return around nine to take you home.”

 

“Thanks, Sam. See you soon.” Rhett said as the older man walked back to the car and got in. Rhett turned to Link, “We have to do something special for him. We get so lucky with our drivers.”

 

"Agreed." Link looked over to the massive house and sighed. "I really do want to be here, but at the same time I'd rather be back at the house."

 

Green eyes locked onto blue, “I know…I know.”

 

They were saved from more pouting when the front door opened, and a smiling Gordon greeted them. "Hey guys, so glad you're here. Come in. We're going to have such a blast tonight."

 

The atmosphere of the house was different. Link couldn't put his finger on why, but it was. And then when they moved farther into the house, he knew why. Gordon's family weren't there, but a few other people were. And not just your normal human beings either. Well maybe for Gordon these people were normal, but for Rhett and Link, it was like walking into a British who's who bachelor party.

 

Sitting, casually as can be, in the living room were David Beckham, Rod Stewart, Jude Law, Benedict Cumberbatch, Martin Freeman, James May, and Jeremy Clarkson. The evening went from calm to awkward in seconds. It was one thing to leave the house to spend time with a family you enjoyed…but to be thrust into a mix of so many notable personalities…ugh.

 

Both men had on their default smiling faces. Something Gordon didn't notice since he was still jovial and hyper. One by one they were introduced to the famous British men and even after being shown genuine kindness from each, Rhett and Link were still out of their league.

 

Another issue was everyone was drinking…a lot! It was a bit disconcerting. They almost felt forced to chose something alcoholic to drink or stick out even more. Which was why Link nursed a glass of rum and coke all night while Rhett sipped on a long island ice tea.

 

By the end of the night, as cool as all the guys had been, Rhett and Link were more than happy to see Sam waiting for them by the black sedan. Gordon stood by the front door waving, “Remember rehearsal for the show is tomorrow at two. I'll have Sam come pick you up around one just in case traffic is crazy. Have a good rest.”

 

As Sam drove away, both men let out a huge sigh. Link looked over to Rhett and saw the same weariness. “That was too much.”

 

Rhett nodded, "Yeah…I felt like I had to be on every second. At least when we have a guest on GMM, it's in our realm and we can fall back on what makes us us. But in there it had been so…overwhelming."

 

Sam smiled back at the two men through the rear-view mirror, "Sorry about that, sirs. I assumed Gordon warned you ahead of time about the additional company. I can imagine how odd it must have been finding yourselves in the middle of all those famous faces."

 

"Don't get me wrong, Sam, they were all very kind, and fun.” Link explained. “It was just that feeling of being out of place that made it awkward."

 

"Well, at least we had that time to get used to everyone before doing the actual show. And I'm relieved that it's only going to be Gordon and us during our segment." Rhett looked over to Link, "I don't know about you, but I think the hot tub is calling my name when we get to the house. I'm bushed.”

 

A twinkle appeared in Link's blue eyes. “Yes, that sounds absolutely perfect. Will be nice to just veg out under the glow of the moonlit sky. I'm thankful for how isolated the house is, so we can feel safe enough to enjoy the windows at night.”

 

Rhett's dick twitched as images of their naked bodies writhing in the heated water slammed into his cerebral cortex. He was looking forward to testing his ability to hold his breath by engaging in some underwater cock sucking fun.

 

He could see similar thoughts were playing through Link's mind as the man's zipper area started to tent. They both crossed their legs at the same time, and it made Rhett smirk. Yeah, they were so not going to bed when they got back to the house.

 

At least one good thing had come from the crazy night at Gordon's. Rhett had found a way to ask the man if they could stay for another week instead of just till Monday. Apparently, Gordon was back to work in the States on Monday, but was more than happy for them to use the house. Just told Rhett to leave the keys with Sam when they headed home.

 

So that had been nice. And it also meant that Monday through Saturday they could stay at the house and not have to go out.

 

“We'll have to call Jessie and Christy and let them know about our extended trip.” Rhett said as they passed the halfway point in the journey back to the Randell House.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Will you come back with me to North Carolina at all or will you head straight to California from here?” Link asked trying not to show how Rhett's answer would affect him.

 

Rhett noticed and smiled warmly, “Of course I'm coming back to North Carolina first. We have some unfinished business there to take care of before I can go home to California.” Green eyes twinkled with mirth.

 

Link grinned big, “Yes, we need to find the old card table used in the early days of GMM, and check up on the tree too.”

 

"Yes and yes. Besides, the ticket will be cheaper to head home during the week anyway. The weekend is always more expensive."

 

“Well, at least then there will only be a few days after you leave before Christy, the kids and I also head back home. This year's holiday vacation has been one of the best ever.”

 

Green eyes held onto blue ones as much as they could while being in the car with Sam, “Yes, yes it has. So much has happened. So many wonderful memories shoved into two weeks.”

 

To keep himself from jumping Rhett right there in the backseat, Link wisely turned his attention to their driver. "So, Sam, when is the best day to go to the Tate Museum?"

 

“Well, I would say you definitely want to go on a weekday. But not Friday since that is when the weekend tourist come in droves. Either Tuesday or Wednesday would normally be best.”

 

“I think we should actually go on Monday.” Rhett said. “It will be the day after New Years, and most everyone would be heading off to work again."

 

Sam nodded approvingly, “Good observation, sir. Shall I schedule to pick you up around nine?”

 

“Yeah, Sam, that should work.”

 

The remaining minutes homeward were done in silence. It was almost ten, and both Rhett and Link were starting to feel the toll of being on all night at Gordon's. There was a sense of happiness when the wrought-iron gates finally appeared. And when the house crested into sight, there was a buzz of energy shimmering through their chests.

 

“I shall pick you up about one tomorrow.” Sam said after parking the car and opening their door. “And expect to just stay there through supper time. It will be the same gentlemen from today plus a few other celebrities appearing on the show.”

 

“Thanks for the heads up, Sam. And thanks for getting us back home.” Link smiled warmly at the guy.

 

“It's my pleasure, sir. You two are very easy and fun to be around.” Sam got back in the black sedan then and soon was just two red dots in the distance.

 

Rhett pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. It wasn't even spoken, but both men walked right through the archway into the sunroom. Link quickly hit the light switch and the button to raise the shades.

 

As they made their way to the hot tub, they stripped naked…leaving behind a trail of discarded clothes in their wake.

 

“Fuck! I forgot we had to heat it up first.” Rhett said pushing the on/off button and setting the temperature to 102°F. (38°C)

 

“You could make me a PB and J while we wait.” Link said with a smirk.

 

“You want me to make a sandwich for you? Now? Really?”

 

Link moved closer till their bodies were pressed together. “No, I said you could make ME a PB and J…as in slather on some peanut butter and jelly onto a certain part of my body.”

 

“Ohhhhhhh, I see…well, that I'm all up for. Get that sexy ass into the kitchen, Neal.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Why is it so hot to hear you say that but when Sam calls us sir it's benign and just a proper response?”

 

“Because you want to fuck me, not Sam.”

 

“I don't know…for an older man he is…”

 

SMACK!

 

Link spanked Rhett's naked bum. “Don't even go there!”

 

Rhett's eyes smoldered into Link's, “Yes, sir.”

 

Link reached out and grabbed Rhett's cock and pulled the man into the kitchen. He then scooted up onto the island in the middle of the room.

 

\- - - - -

 

Thanks to the open shelves, it was a fast job to find the peanut butter and jelly. Rhett had to break the seal on both to open the two new jars. Taking a spoon, Rhett dug into the peanut butter and got a good dollop. He then smeared it all over Link's extremely hard cock. Rhett licked the spoon clean after he did the same with the strawberry jelly.

 

Link rested back with both palms flat on the counter while blue eyes stared down at the coated dick and then over to Rhett. “Come get your late night snack, Mr. McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett licked his lips, bent down and moved his mouth to the waiting flesh. The taste of peanut butter and jelly, precum, and cock was a delicious blend. One that required several minutes to fully savor. Both men were deliriously horny and ready to do more by the time Rhett got down to just cock.

 

A tasty kiss took place then when Rhett moved from Link's dick to the man's mouth. It just made Link like peanut butter even more. Once all the flavor left the lip-lock, Rhett stepped back and grinned, “Come on, brat. The hot tub should be ready by now."

 

It was Rhett's turn to grab Link by the dick and move them back to the sunroom. The hot tub was indeed ready, and soon the hundred-degree water was enveloping their naked bodies.

 

For a few minutes, they just let the heat sink into their skin…they had all night, so they weren't in a mad rush. It was more about the freedom to be alone than to fuck. So once they got acclimated to the water, they cuddled closer and enjoyed the vast starry sky through the wall of windows. It truly was quite breathtaking.

 

Most Rhinkers would assume in moments like this that it would be Link's head resting on Rhett, but they'd be wrong. Usually, Rhett was the one placing his head on Link's chest…listening and enjoying the comfort of the man's heartbeat. And that night was no different.

 

Rhett let out a sigh. "I wish my dream about us and all the kids could be real…it was so tangible. Like even though I knew it was a lucid dream, everything felt so completely normal…just taken for granted that that was our reality."

 

Warm fingers threaded through his hair "I know, babe. When you told me, I could see it all so clear. And as much as I want to blame your dad, it was us…we stopped that reality from coming to life. When have we ever let life dictate what we can and can't accomplish? And yet in that situation we did…we chickened out, and life gave us pretty amazing second bests."

 

“Jessie, Christy, and the kids.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Rhett let out a tired sigh, “Every minute of our time together since the _So Dang Dark_ shoot has altered who I am…making me a better man. And you know what?! Since we can't change the past, I say let's just fuck it all. What can we do about right now? Here? Us?"

 

Warm fingers trailed down Link's neck and chest, coming to rest around a nice, thicc cock. “And right now, Neal, all I see is us…staying in this gorgeous house, sitting in this warm water, and enjoying that amazing night sky.”

 

Rhett pulled himself up to stare into Link's eyes…his body thrumming with want and lust and love. “So whatcha going to do about it, mister?”

 

That evil Link expression overtook the man's face as devious fingers moved around Rhett's hard cock and tugged. "Oh, I have some ideas, McLaughlin."

 

“Show me.”

 

Another firm tug happened on Rhett's cock as Link's other hand grabbed a fistful of dirty blond hair and yanked his head backward. Lips, familiar as life itself, descended onto Rhett's mouth then and proceeded to kiss the ever-loving shit out of him. And while their lips mashed together, Link's wicked hand went to town on the water-encased cock.

 

Rhett was in seventh heaven…no…it was more like trillionth heaven. They had a whole freakn' estate to themselves for over a week, and he was going to make sure every second was used to the fullest. The rest of the world be damned. Everything beyond him and this man kissing him didn't mean a fucking thing.

 

While the kiss continued, Rhett thought back to that time eons ago when they had shared a hot tub. The infamous air teat moment when Rhett had stayed under by sucking air from the jets…all so he could look up the opening of Link's swim trunks…hoping to see something…hoping Link would finally do something to give him the go ahead.

 

But that was then and now was now! Now he had the ability to do something.

 

Rhett was panting as he pulled his mouth and cock away from Link. The dark-haired man pouting at the loss of both since Link had had no intention of stopping till cum mixed with the water. But Rhett was on a mission to fix and reclaim that key moment in time.

 

Down onto his knees he went…his head, neck and upper chest the only parts now sticking out of the water…his gaze fully locked with Link's. “All those years ago…under the water of that hot tub…wanting you…craving something I thought I knew what it would feel like, but now understanding what I had expected back then was only a tenth of what we actually have.”

 

His hands moved down Link's chest and came to rest on the man's thighs…parting them so he could move closer. “So much time…gone. So many memories of yearning, of wanting…of chickening out.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link just kept his blue eyes on the man kneeling before him. It was just as important to reclaim that past moment for him as it was for Rhett. He could still remember the longing he had felt in that hot tub all those years ago. A child's idea of want but still valid and agonizing at the time. He had sat in the hot tub yearning to reach under the water and touch his best friend. Wishing Rhett would do something…anything.

 

And here they were…in the closest thing to paradise two lovers could have…and those damn green eyes were glued to his. In those windows to Rhett's soul was a promise that this time things would be just as they had both wanted all those years ago.

 

Rhett moved a hand lower to encircle Link's throbbing cock, “I imagined sliding my fingers up your leg and past the hem of the trunks. From my position, it had only been two feet to the prize. Not even five seconds to do it…to touch you like this."

 

Link gulped as those fingers slid up and down his cock. He knew he didn't need to speak…it was Rhett's moment. He just watched…waited…enjoyed.

 

“I had wanted to rub my face against your lap…ached to feel your dick pressed against my cheek…just begging me to satisfy it…to relieve it of its tension. Were you hard for me back then, Neal? I was…rock hard. So much that it had been painful.”

 

Link nodded, “So very hard, McLaughlin. When we had finally left, and I had been alone in my room, I stayed up the whole night masturbating and imagining all the ways it could have turned out better.”

 

"I'm making those memories dead now, Neal…you hear me?! After I get done with you in here, neither one of us will be able to remember that other time without thinking about tonight."

 

Link leaned down, cupped Rhett's bearded face in both hands and placed a soft kiss on those commanding lips. “I'm all yours, Jacques Cousteau.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett rolled his eyes, “Oh fuck, you're such a dork…a damn sexy, fuckn' adorable dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

A growl rumbled from Rhett's chest at those two words. “Damn right…all mine.”

 

A five-minute kiss proceeded to take place…neither man in a hurry…both okay with the fact that they'd be prunes by the time they finished with the hot tub. Besides, what were five more minutes when they had all night?

 

After getting his fill, Rhett's bearded lips traveled down Link's body kissing the warm flesh until his chinless chin hit water. A few deep breaths later the clock started as those same lips and face were now submerged and roaming past the belly button.

 

Rhett slid his tightly closed mouth over the man's hip bone to the crux where Link's two legs joined the party…and he got right down to business.

 

WHOOSH!

 

\- - - - -

 

Instantly, Link's eyes shut and head arched back as he damn near screamed out every known curse word in existence. The feel of Rhett's mouth taking his whole cock inside was too perfect. The suction on the appendage not only for Link's pleasure but also to wisely keep the water out.

 

Link's fingers dug into the submerged hair and gripped it hard…not sure if he was holding on tight to keep in contact or so he didn't fly away. He moaned, “Oh fuck, Rhett…oh hell, babe, it's everything I hoped for and a whole hella lot more.”

 

Thanks to the prior kitchen fun, Link didn't need much time or encouragement to blow. He did retain enough sense to yank on Rhett's head in warning, though, before his body started shaking and the cum coursed from his cock down Rhett's throat. “Oh…Oh fu…Oh fuckn' hell, Rhett!!!!”

 

Once every drop was gone and the spent cock released, Rhett pushed out of the water like some damn mythical sea god. Link's lap was straddled then, and a cum-flavored mouth was pressed against his.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was gone…blissfully absent of all sense and reason. He was crazed with lust, lack of oxygen and hungry for his turn to cum. He was kissing Link so hard the man's body was damn near arched backward. He couldn't touch enough, grab enough, kiss hard enough. Oh fuck! He felt so damn alive.

 

With a growl, he bent Link over the edge of the hot tub, got behind those slippery cheeks and shoved his cock right in.

 

“Hell!” Link screamed in delight at the raw insertion…the water making things wet enough that it wasn't painful.

 

Rhett's response was just to shove the man's face down onto the top of the hot tub and go to town on Link's ass. He felt so damn animalistic…so fuckn' primordial and caveman. This magnificent pile of bones, covered in nerves and muscles that he was deliciously fucking was his! Link always was his and always would be his. “Mine! Only mine! Always mine! Do you understand that, Neal?!”

 

"Oh fuck, Rhett…yes…yes, I do."

 

“Say it then…I want to hear you say it.”

 

Link's face was still securely pressed to the top platform of the hot tub, Rhett's hand holding it down hard as their bodies slammed together. “Yours.”

 

“Again.”

 

SLAM!

 

"Rhett's."

 

“AGAIN!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Rhett James McLaughlin, I'm yours.”

 

And with those words, Rhett lost it and almost blacked out as a massive orgasm pummeled through him into Link's abused rosebud. "Oh fuck…oh hell, Link…hell, babe! Mhmmm…" Rhett collapsed down onto Link's back…his grip on Link's head removed because he could barely breathe let alone remember to hold anything.

 

Link grinned back at Rhett with a Cheshire smile. “Hell…that was abso-fucking-amazing, McLaughlin!”

 

Rhett managed a small smirk, but that was all his spent body could do. “Mine.” He muttered gruffly.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link turned around and pulled the exhausted, bearded man onto his lap…Rhett's head resting once more over Link's heart. “Always yours, Rhett…till death and even after.”

 

They sat in the hundred-degree water for the longest time after that. Fulfilled and happy…their bodies pliant and satisfied. If not for the truth of turning into prunes, they would have slept there.

 

Instead, they sluggishly stood, shut everything off, and made their way up the two flights of stairs to the warm bed. Their naked wet bodies thanked them for sliding under the thick warm goose-down comforter…arms instantly finding the other and holding on tight.

 

Sighs of blissful contentment slipped from their lips as they drifted off to dreamland. Both sleeping soundly knowing the old memory of the hot tub had been thoroughly obliterated once and for all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more about Rhett and Link's week alone in New York click on this link. It will take you to the second story in my series: Rhink is Life...so let's read more [ Good Mythical…more baby! Oh Yeah! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233/chapters/32571510).
> 
> If you like to see Rhett and Link actually talk about the mentioned hot tub moment from their past here is the link for that too [ GMM S7 E95 Breath Holding Challenge ](https://youtu.be/JBFFU6b3kns?t=32).
> 
> Lastly if you would like to see the playful video I made using that clip you can watch it using this link [ Rhink-Sinfully Good ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFO-h8e39tM).


	13. Hold On

* * *

 

 

It was once more near noon when they even began to stir the following morning. Both wanted to stay in bed and never leave but the harsh reality of having to wake up still lingered. In two hours Sam would be arriving to take them to rehearsal at Gordon's…and on top of that their stomachs were yelling for food. The day had officially begun.

 

Link draped his leg over Rhett's hip as kissed the man. “Last night was…fuck…it was just hardcore debauchatorily delightful. I do so enjoy when you go all caveman on my ass.”

 

Rhett's hand moved up Link's calf and thigh till it reached a warm butt cheek. "Mhmm yes, it was just what the doctor ordered."

 

“I think I need to take my daily dose of medicine before we go to Gordon's, Dr. McLaughlin.” Link said as his hand moved down Rhett's chest and wrapped around a hardening cock.

 

“I think the doctor needs to pee first and then be made a sandwich.”

 

“Ohhhh, I could hold your cock as you pee…and then I could slather it with peanut butter and jelly.” Link demonstrated how he'd spread the food onto the mentioned cock.

 

"If you cause my dick to get any harder, Neal, I'll be dripping urine for hours to get my bladder emptied…and I wasn't asking you to make ME into a sandwich, dirty boy, I meant I was actually hungry.” Rhett nipped Link's earlobe, “So if you want to hear me moan while we play you better feed me, or my stomach will growl so loud it will overshadow my voice."

 

Link pouted, "You want me to…actually make breakfast?! Do you know how horned up I am?" He took Rhett's hand and moved it down to the damn near throbbing cock between his legs. “See what just waking up next to you does to me.”

 

The cock was stroked a few times as Rhett pushed the comforter off their bodies to watch. “You're going to be the death of me, Lincoln.”

 

Hoping this meant he'd get some play time before they vacated the room had Link smiling, "Oh but what a way to go, McLaughlin." He leaned over and started a lusciously languid kiss.

 

It was one of those kisses that didn't leave Rhett breathless per se but did bring about the urge to curse and moan. Something Rhett did when Link's lips finally lifted off. "Mhmm, fuck me that was so good!"

 

“I plan too…I plan too.” Link said with a smirk.

 

Rhett groaned, “Dammit, Neal! I really need to pee, or it will be urine that sprays out of me…not cum. Just let me run to the bathroom. I'll be right back.”

 

A look of determination glazed over those blue eyes, “If you must pee then I'm holding your dick while you do it…come on…our time is disappearing way too fast.”

 

SMACK!

 

Link spanked Rhett's ass as they got off the bed. "Move it or lose it, mister."

 

Rhett rubbed the spot where the red handprint was now showing. "Dang it, Link. That hurt."

 

Moving over to the bearded man, Link grasped Rhett's face in his hands and pulled him close, “Well now you understand how I'm feeling having to wait.”

 

\- - - - -

 

A hard, quick kiss landed on Rhett's lips but was over before he could blink. Link growled, “Hurry.”

 

They rushed into the bathroom, and Rhett lifted up the toilet seat while Link moved behind him. A hand slid around his body, grabbed the semi-hard cock and tried to aim it so the pee would hit the right spot. "I can't see what I'm doing so you'll have to…help."

 

Rhett moved his hand down, wrapped it around Link's, and slanted the cock at a better angle. "Hold still."

 

He tried to pee, but it took almost a minute until his confused dick realized he really meant it. The light yellow stream had to work to leave Rhett's cock thanks to an increase in blood flow caused by Link's hand not staying still.

 

Link's other hand moved up and around Rhett's chest to find a nipple to rub and pinch. It was sheer torture, and Rhett knew he was in serious trouble, "I'm going to be urinating for an hour if you don't stop, Neal."

 

A warm mouth kissed Rhett's shoulder and moved up his neck till it came to rest on an ear. “I could gladly do this for an hour, McLaughlin…or we could duplicate what happened after we reclaimed the shower fantasy in your parents' bathroom.”

 

Ten thousand memories overloaded Rhett's brain as it remembered that fucktastic day. His body had been so sore but happy as they had collapsed onto the tiled floor. And fuck! His cock got so hard the pee completely stopped. “Now you did it, brat.”

 

“Mhmm, Oh yes, Mr. McLaughlin. I'm such a bad boy…I think I'm in need of the long, hard thrust of the law.”

 

Rhett gasped. "Oh fuck…the PR24. Yes…oh, fuck yes."

 

Link nipped the earlobe and slid up to flick the scaphoid fossa with his tongue, “Tell me you want me to go get it…and tell me what you'll do with it if I do.”

 

Rhett turned around, grabbed Link by the neck and shoved him against the wall. “You want to know what I'd do with it? You want to hear all the dirty words, Neal?”

 

Caught in the mesmerizing green fire burning in Rhett's eyes, all Link could do was nod.

 

A tongue licked up Link's neck before Rhett's lips stopped at the guy's ear, “I'd bend you over the sink…forcing your face down to the drain. I'd command you to spread your cheeks so I could see your tight rosebud. I'd run the nightstick up and down your crack…spanking your ass a few times with it just to hear you moan and whimper. I'd lean down and spit on your hole working the tip of the baton in as I did…and then…then what do you think I'd do, Neal?”

 

The goozle scrapped the warm palm pressed against Link's neck, “You'd thrust it all the way in just to hear me scream…and fuck me till I couldn't sit for days.”

 

"Oh hell! You have such a dirty mouth!" Rhett stared at the naughty pink flesh while licking his own lips. Leaning down he proceeded to lick Link's next. His warm tongue ran over the bottom lip before sucking the puffy flesh into his mouth.

 

Rhett stepped away so fast and released his hand from around Link's neck that the horny fucker crumbled to the floor. Those damn blue eyes looked upward waiting eagerly for what Rhett wanted next. "Go get the stick, Neal. Now!"

 

Rhett laughed as the dark-haired man nearly sprinted out of the room…the sound of a suitcase being quickly unzipped was heard seconds later.

 

But the moment Link sauntered back into the bathroom with the black polycarbonate stick of fuckery, Rhett wasn't laughing anymore…he was salivating. "God bless that perverted little panda loving woman…and her proclivity to write innovative and dirty Rhink smut."

 

“Hell yes.” Link moved the tip of the PR24 to his lips and licked it while keeping his eyes locked on Rhett's.

 

The all-white bathroom caused Link's dark hair and the black nightstick to stand out. Rhett let his eyes feast on the delicious sight for a few minutes.

 

Link stood there willing and waiting…waiting for Rhett and willing to be a bad, bad boy.

 

A layer of gush mixed with the hardcore as Rhett was overwhelmed with so many feelings and needs. “Come here.”

 

Link moved forward.

 

“Kneel, Neal.”

 

Link knelt.

 

Rhett cupped the man's chin and tilted Link's head upward. “So beautiful…so sexy. Hand me the PR24.”

 

Link lifted up the black baton and Rhett wrapped his hand around the stiff rod.

 

“I'm going to…”

 

The sound of AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_ blared out from the bedroom.

 

Rhett cursed, “Fuck! That's Gordon.” He reluctantly handed the PR24 back to Link. “Stay.”

 

Link stayed.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched the sexy naked man walk out to the bedroom. Rhett's voice could clearly be heard through the open door.

 

“What? He's coming to get us right now? Why?”

 

Link pouted, stood, and whispered, “Well, we won't need this now.” He took the PR24 and headed back into the bedroom. He smiled understandably at the frustrated look on Rhett's face.

 

“I see…well, we'll be ready when Sam shows up. Yeah…see yah soon.” Rhett roughly hit the end button and threw the cell phone to the bed. “FUCK!”

 

Moving behind the angry man, Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's chest and placed a kiss on the guy's rigid shoulder. “No more playtime I assume.”

 

"No…the execs at BBC got scared…decided not to do a live show now. They were worried that something could go wrong with so many people involved. So they want to do most of the shooting now and have Gordon just tie the segments together tomorrow night while doing the transitions live."

 

A big smile spread across Link's face, “Well this is great actually…we won't have to be there for New Year's Eve. We could spend it here together…alone.”

 

"Link, come on…you think Gordon isn't going to invite us over? Probably going to have everyone back for like a live shot of us all in his kitchen as the clock ticks down."

 

A pout overtook the smile on Link's face, "Crap. You're right. Well, I guess we better get dressed if Sam's on his way."

 

Rhett reached out and grabbed Link's chin and tilted it upward till blue met green. "I'm claiming a rain-check for the use of the PR24…and furthermore, Charles Lincoln Neal III, you are in soooo much trouble."

 

Link shot Rhett a confused look, “In trouble? What for?”

 

“You didn't stay.” Rhett growled before those bearded lips were slammed down onto Link's.

 

The kiss was so potent and thorough that both men were gasping when they moved apart.

 

“Fuck…I don't want to go anywhere!” Link said trying to catch his breath as he hungrily stared at Rhett.

 

“We must…but tonight whenever we get back…your ass is mine.” To prove this point Rhett's hands moved down and grabbed the mentioned butt cheeks and pulled Link closer. “All mine.”

 

Link moaned, “Yours, McLaughlin…so yours.”

 

A hard slap to the right cheek had Link moaning even more as Rhett smirked, “Get dressed, bitch boy. Stop ogling me.”

 

Link grabbed Rhett's hard cock, “Yeah right, I think you've been checking me out too, mister.” He stroked the flesh a few too many times for either man's sanity. “You know…we could probably still have time to do some quickies.”

 

"Get behind me, Satan." Rhett said stepping back causing Link's hand to slide off the cock.

 

"Mhmm oh, babe, I can be very Devi…"

 

The doorbell rang cutting Link off.

 

"Shit, Neal! That's going to be Sam, and we're still naked! All your fault."

 

The bell rang again.

 

Link took hold of Rhett's cock once more and leaned to press his lips to Rhett's. "And don't you forget it."

 

He sauntered off to his suitcase then and picked out clothes. His sexy butt cheeks wiggled as he walked causing Rhett to stare.

 

\- - - - -

 

A third ringing of the bell pulled Rhett away from the dirty sight. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sam's number. "Hey, Sam. Yeah, he just called. We are almost dressed. Should be down in about five minutes. Yeah, I totally agree, but what can we do. Yeah…see yah soon."

 

It was chaotic racing around to get ready, but at least being guys, it wasn't as tough since they didn't have too much to do. And as proven from previous GMM shows, Rhett could do his hair in under a minute…so they were easily down and out by the black sedan in the five minutes promised by Rhett.

 

Sam stood patiently by the back passenger side door, holding it open. "Good afternoon, sirs."

 

“Hey, Sam.” they both answered sliding into the back seat.

 

As soon the vehicle was moving again, Rhett and Link leaned forward. Seemed so natural to want to talk with Sam.

 

“So why did the BBC freak out at the last minute?” Link asked the man.

 

"Well, apparently the buzz around the show was higher than they anticipated. The execs could not risk something happening with that large of an audience. And big-name sponsors jumped on when they saw the numbers."

 

"I truthfully think it will be better to do it this way.” Rhett said as he nudged Link's shoulder, “Going live can be very nerve-racking. We experienced it first hand a few times and even though there is an aspect of excitement to it…it's usually very stressful.”

 

Link nodded, “Oh yes. The hard part for me is if you mess up it is out there…no take backs. I like pre-recording because then I know the editing team has my back if I goof up. And we can fix it or cut it out.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Yeah, the editors get a lot of overtime thanks to you.”

 

Link stuck a tongue out at Rhett causing Sam to laugh as well.

 

The conversation was mostly general after that. Just chatting away the minutes till they arrived at Gordon's. Once there they saw a young guy in a suit leaning against the front door.

 

“What's up with that guy?” Link asked Sam.

 

"I believe he is with the studio, sir. They are probably already taping, and he is making sure no one comes in at the wrong time."

 

Sam parked the car and got out to open their door. "I shall have my phone with me all day, so whenever you are ready to return home just let me know."

 

“Thanks, Sam.” they said before heading over to the guy guarding the door.

 

“Rhett and Link?” The twenty-something man asked as they stopped on the top step.

 

“Yes. That's us.”

 

"You can go in but stay in the living room till you're called. Gordon is recording the segment with Jude, Benedict, and Martin at the moment…should be done in ten minutes."

 

As Rhett and Link went in, they could instantly hear a low rumble of voices coming from the direction of the living room. Male and female this time.

 

It was still surreal to turn the corner and see people they've watched walk the red carpet just casually hanging out in Gordon's living room. All the guys from yesterday were there as well as Emma Watson, Emma Thompson, and of course David Beckham's wife, Victoria.

 

The men from the night before smiled kindly at the two guys, and James May walked over to help with introducing them to the women. Everyone had the coolest accents but mentioned the same about how Rhett and Link spoke.

 

Ten minutes later Gordon, Martin, Benedict, and Jude walked back into the room looking very happy and excited. "Well done, blokes." Gordon said giving each a pat on the back. "We killed that bit. Now next I'm going to need the two Emmas, Rod, and the Beckhams."

 

The five stood up and made their way over to the smiling blond chef. Gordon smiled sheepishly at them, “I promise to sing my best, but hopefully, all your superior talents will mask the sound of a cat dying coming from my mouth.”

 

“Like I'm in any better shape, mate.” David Beckham said with a goofy grin. “You'd think after all these years with this spicy woman that something would have rubbed off on me.”

 

Victoria leaned over and nipped David's earlobe, "I've rubbed off on you a lot, darling…just not in the vocal area."

 

A look passed between the married couple that was as old as time and understood by all those present.

 

“Get a room!” Jeremy Clarkson called out teasingly from across the way.

 

Everyone laughed.

 

Gordon turned then and saw Rhett and Link in the mix, “Hey guys, I see that Sam got you here in good time. Thanks for changing up your day for all this. I threw a bloody paddy when I got the call this morning, but I'm quite pleased with the outcome so far.”

 

Rhett nodded and then asked, "Will we still be here tomorrow night just in case or doing everything now?"

 

“You mean like for the countdown?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

"No, the studio wants it all done by tonight, so they can make sure it goes off without a hitch. So you guys can maybe pop into London and catch the celebrations there…always a fun time."

 

Rhett and Link went into default mode…trying not to show how happy it made them not to have to be at Gordon's on New Year's Eve. Luckily for them, the man headed off with the other singing celebrities to the kitchen. And as much as Link and Rhett wanted to talk about it all, they were still not alone. Jude, Martin, Benedict, Jeremy, and James were still in the living room.

 

The two former _Top Gear_ hosts actually made their way over to the guys then. James smiled, “Looks like I'll be holding your life in my hands soon, Link.”

 

Link was confused, “You will?”

 

Jeremy placed a hand on Rhett's shoulder and grinned, “And the two tall fuckers will beat their arses won't we, Rhett?”

 

Rhett was also confused but hid it better. “Yeah…easily.”

 

“I bet Gordon forgot to tell you guys about the change of plans for your segment.” James said catching onto the fact Rhett and Link looked lost.

 

“A change?”

 

James explained, “Yeah, the studio didn't want just a repeat of what happened at the YouTube Studio in New York…so we're going to join in and work in teams to prepare one of Gordon's famous dishes. Spice things up if you will.”

 

Link gulped, "I apologize ahead of time for any blood loss I might cause you, or you might be witness too."

 

The two Brits laughed, and Jeremy playfully thumped Link on the upper arm, "We were dying while watching your turn on the YouTube special. It was brilliant…but surely that was all staged for ratings, though. Right?"

 

Rhett laughed, "Heck no. We keep all sharp objects away from the man. If he has to use a scissor, it's a kid's safety one. And if he has to use a knife, it's a plastic butter knife. Heck, one time he almost killed a crew member by throwing a dart right at the poor guy's head."

 

A blush stole across Link's face. The truth was very embarrassing to hear. “I still say Chase moved towards the board AFTER I threw the dart.”

 

Mirth twinkled in James' eyes. “Don't worry about it, mate. I'm always the butt of the jokes on my show too.”

 

The four men continued to have an easy, fun time conversing as they waited for their turn with Gordon in the kitchen.

 

Thirty minutes later the doors to the living room opened once more, and the singing bunch walked back in laughing.

 

David Beckham was blushing bright red. “I can't believe Gordon Ramsay sounded better than I did.”

 

Gordon's laughter filled the room. “I was just as shocked as you.”

 

The chef turned to where Rhett and Link were sitting with Jeremy and James, “Okay fellas, you're up.” Gordon motioned to get everyone's attention then before they left, “Remember when this segment is done we'll be doing the opening and the countdown. And then I'll be taking everyone to dinner as my thank you for being a part of all this and handling the change up so well. The studio may tape some of the dinner but only if we need filler…and it won't be audio just visual.”

 

The five guys headed off to the kitchen then. The room was a tiny bit smaller in appearance due to the filming crew and lighting. But once the five were in place, it was easy to ignore the extra people. Gordon had a way of making it all seem natural.

 

“In three…two…one…”

 

Gordon smiled into the camera, "Welcome back for the next few minutes I have a treat for your funny bones…and yet if anyone is queasy, you might want to look away. As many of you know, I spent a week over in YouTube's New York Studio. I had gone there to promote my new cooking show as well as the amazing creative space YouTube has graced us with. While there I got the pleasure to meet two funny blokes from a YouTube show called Good Mythical Morning.”

 

The cameras panned to Rhett and Link who waved. Gordon walked over to stand between them. “We broke YouTube when we filmed a special cooking contest for Rhett and Link's show. We also broke Link a bit as he gave his blood and guts trying to win…literally. I brought them back to my kitchen to recreate the magic.”

 

The camera followed Gordon as he walked over to the former Top Gear hosts. “But repeating history is boring…so I brought two of my friends to help spice it up. From a small show you might know, _The Grand Tour_ , we have James May and Jeremy Clarkson. They'll be teaming up with Rhett and Link to see who will be the cooking champs this New Year's Eve.”

 

Gordon looked at the four guys and grinned, “Everyone ready?”

 

“Ready.” The four said in almost unison.

 

To keep it feeling like an actual live show they didn't call cut as the crew came into frame and got some ingredients and dishes set up. Gordon just talked to the guys about their expectations while the prep work happened…placing bets who would win.

 

James May put an arm around Link's shoulder while glaring over at Jeremy and Rhett, “If we win…and we will…you two have to get dolled up as women…makeup and everything. You'll both have to then post the pictures to all your social media accounts with the caption, 'We might have lost to the brilliant James May and Link Neal, but we still look fabulous!'”

 

Link's jaw hit the floor, and Rhett's eye bugged out.

 

Jeremy being used to this kind of dare from James just grinned, “Well if we win…and given Link's ability to cut himself on thin air, we will…You and Link will have to kiss and then post the video clip on all your social media sites. And the caption will read, 'We might have lost to the magnificent Jeremy Clarkson and Rhett McLaughlin, but we still have each other.'”

 

Gordon cracked up seeing the nervous look on Link's face. “Relax, mate, better to kiss James than Jeremy.” To prove this point, the blond Brit grabbed James and they playfully made out for a few minutes.

 

Even the crew was in stitches when the two men broke apart.

 

James' hand fanned a very red face, “Bullocks…I got more tongue in those two minutes than from my fifty plus years…Sarah is going to be extremely jealous.”

 

Gordon turned to the camera and smirked, “Sorry, Sarah. He was just too irresistible.”

 

Rhett and Link were still in shock and tried their best to keep a normal smile on their face. Gordon had just grabbed James and…wow! Not even just placed a peck on the man's mouth, but full on made out with the guy.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was scared that soon he'd have to do the same with James…they had to win! As much as he liked James as a TV personality, the only man he wanted to kiss was Rhett. The Rhinkers would die from overheating if he and Rhett ever copied what had just happened in Gordon's kitchen. And Sally would write ten thousand more fanfics from it as well.

 

He had to get his head in the game…had to win.

 

Gordon held up a formal looking top hat, "Okay, so we have several pieces of paper crumbled up in here. Each team has four pieces with their name on it. I'll pick out a name, and they'll go first. And then from a second top hat, I'll pick out one of two recipes from my website to make. I had to pare it down time wise for the live show, but I've found two good ones."

 

James and Link were on Gordon's left and Jeremy and Rhett on the right. "And the first team is…" He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and unfurled it. "Team Take a Knee."

 

The four men laughed at that name. Everyone understood that it was a play on James and Link's last names, May Neal.

 

Link gulped. He watched Gordon reach into the second hat and pull out what he'd be forced to make.

 

“And the dish they will be preparing is…my Bacon, Pea and Goat Cheese Frittata.”

 

Rhett burst out in laughter, "Oh dear, someone get the bandaids…Link is going to have to use a knife."

 

Link rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, McLaughlin…but you'll be the one in fishnets and heels when I bleed across the finish line."

 

That darn eyebrow on the bearded face rose, and Link had to fight from licking his lips.

 

Instead, he turned his attention to the crew moving the correct ingredients to the island. A laptop was placed there too with [www.gordonramsay.com](http://www.gordonramsay.com/) pulled up and the frittata recipe showing. It would be their playbook on what James would have to get Link to do during their time.

 

Gordon walked over and handed Link a blindfold almost like the ones they used on GMM. Instead of being green though, it was blue. And instead of just a regular pair of glasses, it was sunglasses with the Union Jack design on the lens.

 

Once the blindfold was in place Link was in pitch blackness. Shit! His heart rate was rising like a tsunami.

 

He felt James' hands come to rest on his shoulders, “We got this, Link.”

 

“Okay…get ready…get set…cook!” Gordon's voice called out.

 

James leaned over, quickly went through the ingredients, and then located them on the table top of the island. “Okay, mate, at seven o'clock is a couple rashers of bacon. Dead noon is the knife. You need to chop the bacon into small pieces.”

 

Link's hand reached out to his left and felt the fatty meat and dragged it over to the space in front of him. He then took his right hand and carefully reached forward for the knife. He let out a relieved sigh when he gripped the handle.

 

“Remember to curl the fingers on your left hand under so you don't chop them off.” James said in warning.

 

Link was listening carefully to everything the man said. With fingers bent under Link slowly proceeded to dice the bacon. The pieces were not uniform but good enough.

 

"Now there is a stack of small dishes about one o'clock…grab one to put the bacon pieces into." James watched Link do as told. "Good, good…next, you want to grab the red pepper at nine o'clock. You need to cut it open, remove the seeds and slice it into stripes."

 

Link took a deep breath and reached over to grab the pepper. It was cold. He carefully lined up the knife with the pepper and pushed down. It split open, and he cautiously laid down the knife to pull out the seeds.

 

His first cut came when he forgot to go slowly while re-grabbing the knife. His thumb slid across the bottom of the blade and hurt like hell. "Dang it!" He moved the nicked flesh to his mouth and licked the cut. As soon as the rusty blood taste hit his tongue, Link felt woozy and had to grab onto the counter.

 

Rhett's small chuckle echoed around the space and into Link's ears, “Oh no…Link doesn't do good with blood loss of any kind.”

 

“Better pucker those lips, James. Looks like your boy is going to crack.” Jeremy teased.

 

Link stood up and glared over to where he assumed the two voices were coming from before turning back towards the table. He was much more careful reaching for the knife this time. Once safely held, he got the pepper sliced and put into a bowl. “What's next, James?”

 

“Umm, at eight o'clock is a pile of spring onions…grab three and slice them on a diagonal after cutting off the green part.”

 

Link felt over for the onions but was confused. “Am I at the right spot? These feel like scallions.”

 

It was Gordon's turn to speak, "That's a common mistake, Link. Those are spring onions that you feel. They're very similar to scallions, but there is one main difference. A scallion has no bulbous part on the bottom of the green. And with spring onions, the green is more flavorful and can be used as well."

 

Link grabbed three and felt where the stalk stopped, and the onion began. He carefully cut the top off and then sliced it as told earlier. Another bowl was filled then and put aside.

 

Link could feel the heat of the man's body getting closer as James moved over and looked at something on the table. "You don't have to worry about the peas, Link…the bag is the exact amount for what the recipe calls for. So next…ummm…four o'clock grab a handful of the basil and do a rough cut on them.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in awe at how good Link was managing. The fact the man was only one cut in was amazing. The silly green-eyed monster inside him pouted. Maybe James was able to get Link to do a better job than he had been back in November.

 

He watched the almost synchronized movements of the two as they finished preparing all the ingredients. Even when James had to help Link make his way to the oven to preheat it…Link didn't hit one damn thing! But surely once the stove was turned on, and hot oil was involved some form of maiming would occur.

 

It wasn't like Rhett gave a crap about having to dress in drag. He and Link had done that many times throughout their career. And it wasn't like he wanted James May to get to kiss Link on film either…but still, Rhett wanted to win. His competitive nature was way too strong at times.

 

So when James easily guided Link through the entire stove top steps and the pan was placed in the oven to cook under the broiler for five minutes, Rhett sighed. Jeremy wasn't happy about it all either.

 

The Brit leaned over and whispered, “I didn't think your friend would make it through so well. We need to really kick it up a notch. Go faster to get some bonus points.”

 

As the frittata cooked, the crew came into the shot and removed the unneeded ingredients…cleaning up the island for the next turn. So when the oven timer beeped, the kitchen was set up spotlessly for Rhett and Jeremy's turn.

 

James walked Link through finding the oven mitts and retrieving the pan from the oven. Rhett had a glimmer of hope when the pan wobbled in Link's arms, but alas the man steadied it and got it to the table safely.

 

There was one last redeeming moment when blindfolded Link dropped the plate with the first slice of the frittata…but with a whole pan left that was easily remedied and soon a warm slice of bacon, pea and goat cheese frittata was placed in front of Gordon.

 

Link was able to remove the blindfold then and did so with a flourish.

 

“Well damn, I miss the blood and guts from last time, Link.” Gordon said picking up the plate and taking a forkful. The room was silent as the piece of frittata was eaten. "Fuck me." Gordon took another forkful. Rhett and Jeremy grimaced when the guy exclaimed, "This is bloody good."

 

James and Link grabbed a spoon and enjoyed some of their hard work. James clapped Link on the back. “Good job, mate.” The man turned to smirk at Jeremy, “I think you'd look best in yellow.”

 

Clarkson raised both middle fingers and grinned, “Not over yet, May. Don't put away that hot pink lipstick just yet.”

 

"Yeah." Rhett said getting into the playful competition. "We can complete our turn faster and better than you two."

 

Link laughed with an evil twinkle in those blue eyes, “Know a lot about finishing too fast don't you, McLaughlin. Poor Jessie.”

 

James high-fived Link and Gordon laughed.

 

Rhett shook his head, “No, I just keep hearing her talking with your wife about it, Neal.”

 

The air dang near crackled.

 

\- - - - -

 

Gordon's eyes widened as he looked from Rhett to Link. Something snapped into place in his head. He coughed to break the sexual tension and laughed to play it off. “Well, fast or slow, I suggest Team Chuckles starts their turn before we run out of time and midnight gets here.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read about the first cooking contest you can find it here [Good Mythical…more, baby! Oh Yeah! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233/chapters/32571510).
> 
> The reason I use the word goozle for Link's adam's apple is because he does lol. Here is one of his tweets mentioning it [Link's Twitter ](https://twitter.com/linklamont/status/160498322086445057?lang=en).
> 
> And you can click here to hear him say it on a funny GMM episode [Rubber Band Milk Cannon GMM #909 ](https://youtu.be/0TS-sUDmdcg?t=541).
> 
> Lastly, if for some reason you do not know who James May and Jeremy Clarkson are click here lol [Graham Norton Show ](https://youtu.be/3kE6neIYcPY?t=209).


	14. Don't listen to Rod Stewart!

* * *

 

Rhett gulped at how much he wanted to shove Link up against the damn wall. To get away from that dangerous path, he focused as much as possible on getting ready for his turn. “Come on Lark, let's show them how to do it.”

 

“Right on, Laugh.” Jeremy said while lowering the blindfold into place. Being more accustomed to cooking they had decided that Jeremy would be the one to handle the actual motions while Rhett gave the directions.

 

Gordon reached into the second hat and pulled out a piece of paper. "The recipe for Team Chuckles is…Courgette Spaghetti and Turkey Meatballs. And just because you mentioned time…Team Takes a Knee completed their turn in twenty-eight minutes."

 

Jeremy got into place with both hands resting on the tabletop as Rhett quickly studied the recipe on Gordon's website.

 

A minute later, Gordon's voice boomed out, “Ready…get set…cook.”

 

\- - - - -

 

For the next twenty-two minutes, it was like observing a precise military drill in a Michael Bay flick. Link knew he and James had lost the second the veggie noodles were made in record time. It was such a turn on watching Rhett bark out commands and witnessing those words become Jeremy's actions.

 

When the perfectly plated Courgette Spaghetti and Turkey Meatballs were handed to Gordon, Link had to cross his legs to hide a massive boner. Fuck! When he got Rhett home, they were going to have some much-needed fun.

 

Jeremy and Rhett didn't even seem nervous at all as they watched Gordon take a bite of their creation. They knew they had done a kick-ass job. This was proved to be correct when the chef exclaimed, "Bloody hell this is delicious!"

 

Gordon looked at the two men in amazement. "I'd proudly serve this at any of my restaurants."

 

At that impressive compliment, Team Chuckles high-fived.

 

Gordon sent an apologetic glance to James and Link, “Sorry, blokes, looks like you'll need to pucker up…Team Chuckles wins.”

 

Jeremy raced over and did a victory dance right in front of James. Rhett, on the other hand, just moved behind Link's seated form, grabbed the man's shoulders, and whispered, “PR24.” And then in a normal voice said, “Looks like you'll find out if a British kiss is better than an American one, buddy. Christy is going to be extremely jealous.”

 

Link shook his head in mock defeat, "Damn my proclivity to being unable to use a knife without extreme caution."

 

Gordon looked into the camera and smiled. "Come back after a few commercials, and we will have ourselves a kiss."

 

The camera did cut then, and the crew cleaned up while the guys took a few minutes to grab a drink from the fridge. Rhett and Link were touched to find a case of Clearly Canadian in there for them. They even got James and Jeremy to try a bottle.

 

Five minutes later those four bottles were in the recycle bin, and the camera was about to roll. To give the illusion of being live, they focused on the crew getting back into place before panning over to Gordon standing next to the losing team.

 

Jeremy had had the makeup woman find two shocking shades of lipstick for the soon to be lip-locked males. James May had on raspberry delight, and Link was wearing vampire's desire…both shades matched the names perfectly.

 

"Oh hey, welcome back to my kitchen.” Gordon smiled into the camera lens. “Like promised I have the losing team of James May from  _ The Grand Tour _ , currently streaming on Amazon…and Link Neal from  _ Good Mythical Morning _ on YouTube." 

 

The craggy-faced chef turned to the two men, "Ready for the big smooch?"

 

Both men turned to the camera and puckered. The crew even laughed at that.

 

Link batted his eyes at his team member and repeated an excerpt from the movie  _ Knotting Hill _ . "Don't forget I'm just a guy, standing in front of another man, asking him to love me." 

 

James May dramatically grabbed Link by the waist and pulled their bodies tightly together. Link was dipped backward, and magenta lips moved within an inch away from the crimson. James then smirked and quoted a famous line said ironically by Rhett Butler in the movie  _ Gone with the Wind _ . “You should be kissed and often and by someone who knows how.”

 

And for the next minute, the two overplayed a passionate lip-lock that even had Gordon falling to the ground in tears and laughter. When James lifted Link up, and they stepped apart, their faces were smeared with both shades of lipstick. 

 

Link's eyes twinkled as he smiled up to James while quoting a line from _Doctor Zhivago._ “You and I, it’s as though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught.”

 

James responded using a passage from Nicolas Sparks'  _ The Notebook _ , “ I'm nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me, and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough." 

 

Link racked his brain for another good quote and remembered one from  _The Princess Bride_ . “I thought an hour ago that I loved you more than anyone has ever loved another. But a half hour after that, I knew that what I felt before was nothing compared to what I felt then. But ten minutes after that, I understood that my previous love was a puddle compared to the high seas before a storm.”

 

Being an avid reader, James was eating it up and came back with a line from  _Anne of Avonlea_ . "Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and flare, like a happy knight riding down. Perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways or revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages, betrayed the rhythm and the music. Perhaps…perhaps…love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath." 

 

Link was speechless. “Damn, that was a beautiful one.”

 

James nodded in agreement, "Yes, Lucy Maude Montgomery wrote quite a beautiful romance between Gilbert and Anne."

 

Gordon moved over, stood between the two guys and put an arm across each man's shoulder. “You guys look like you made out with Bozo the Clown. Why don't you go get washed up while I make the perfect dessert for a New Year's Eve bash? Because what is a party without some alcohol? While the guys go get ready for the midnight countdown, let me show you how to make Burnt Caramel Bourbon Ice Cream with Milk Chocolate Toffee." 

 

The four men left the kitchen then as Gordon kept talking to the camera. The gasps that greeted them as they walked into the living room instantly reminded Link and James that they hadn't removed the lipstick yet.

 

Jeremy, of course, being the extraordinary conveyor of all great stories gave a grand performance replaying what happened in the kitchen…to the delight and amusement of all around. The stars of the show were just as excited to watch it on New Year's Eve, so they could finally get to see all the parts put together.

 

A crew member walked into the room a few minutes later to hand the two members of Team Take a Knee a moist, hot towel. The two men used the mirror there to make sure all traces of their playful kiss was completely removed.

 

The helper then got everyone's attention and informed them that, "In about twenty minutes, Gordon will be finishing up his dessert segment and will be cutting for commercial. Everyone will then proceed to the kitchen to film the opening and closing group shots. After that, the producer will make sure all the footage took, then we'll do pickups and hopefully be done. Gordon's hired a limo to drive everyone to his York & Albany restaurant where he's reserved the whole place just for you."

 

Between everyone's excitement about the upcoming meal and other general chatter, the twenty minutes passed fast. Link was very careful, as was Rhett, to stay away from one another during that time. With the unfinished bathroom fun that morning, plus the sexual tension from the kitchen segment, both men knew it would be safer to separate.

 

Not that they didn't sneak glances across the room to the other person. Sizzles of flames licking their body as they stared. All of it was just stoking and feeding the fire till they got back to the house. And it was sheer torture when they had to stand together for the opening and closing scenes in the kitchen.

 

Gordon's wife and children came in for the end shot and stood next to the man as the clock ticked down to midnight. Soon the  _Aud Lang Sein_ played, and the crew threw streamers into the air while everyone exchanged kisses and hugs. James playfully re-dipped a shocked Link to kiss him once again.

 

The cameras cut then, and thanks to digital filming all the footage from the day's shooting were easily checked. The producer declared that everything was spot on, and no pickups were needed. Gordon personally came around then to thank each person and then said to the whole group, "I think we have a bloody good show to share with the world tomorrow. Now let's head to York & Albany where we can fill our bellies and get shit faced."

 

When everyone exited the house, they were greeted by a stretch limo waiting to take them to the restaurant. The driver came around and opened the two doors in the middle section allowing an easy access point to climb into the vehicle. There was so much space inside that everyone was able to spread out and not be crowded together.

 

Link was grinning as he looked to his left and there was Emma Watson and to his right was Martin Freeman. It was mind-blowing that he was sitting between Hermione Granger and Dr. John Watson from BBC's  _Sherlock_ . 

 

And then his mind was even more blown turning to see Rhett sitting next to Karen Eifel from  _Stranger Than Fiction_ and Mr. if-you-think-I'm-sexy Rod Stewart. It was all so fuckn' amazing that it felt like a crazy dream. 

 

The funniest part of the thirty-minute ride to York & Albany was how everyone had Rhett and Link say various words just to hear their accents. Being the only non-British people in the limo, they were the focus of intrigue for the rest.

 

"Say socket." Emma Thompson requested with a very prim and proper English accent.

 

Link said, “Socket.” For some reason his version had them all laughing.

 

Jude Law leaned forward, “Spell what you'd call red, green, and blue.”

 

Rhett looked confused, “You mean colors?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“C-O-L-O-R-S”

 

The limo filled with more playful laughter.

 

Jude smiled, “No, mate, it's C-O-L-O-U-R-S.”

 

“Really? Always?”

 

Emma Watson grinned up and up and up at the tall bearded man. “Always.”

 

Rhett and Link were almost woozy with being the center of so many famous people's attention that they were relieved when the limo arrived at the restaurant.

 

The driver opened up the side doors then and helped the riders slide out of the vehicle. The setting sun warmed the pale yellow brick building and its magenta awnings. The restaurant's floor-to-ceiling windows were covered with curtains thanks to all the stars about to be on the inside.

 

 

This was also the reason the group of famous faces didn't enter via the front door. Instead, the limo had pulled up on the side of the building, and they were ushered through an arched gate into a back entrance. Once inside there was an elevator to the right that led up to the hotel, but it was to the left for the restaurant that everyone turned.

 

And the view that greeted them was breathtaking. Even though the curtains prevented people on the outside seeing in, the beige fabric still allowed some of the sunset's glow to shimmer inside. The soothing sage walls plus the Christmas tree in the left-hand corner added to the welcoming atmosphere of the room. And the finishing touch, in the center of the space, was a massive circular bar surrounded with matching black chairs.

 

 

The group sat around the two long tables near the Christmas tree and almost instantly an array of servers were handing out menus and taking everyone's orders. Link was on the second table, and as he glanced down to the first, he saw Rhett holding up a menu looking through it.

 

The sexy bearded man was very adventurous, so Link knew Rhett would eat anything. Alas, Link wasn't as free with his taste buds. Thankfully when he paged through, he found a few items that looked like something he would enjoy. He settled on the twenty-eight day aged, west country rib-eye with a peppercorn sauce. 

 

He ignored the fact that normally that meal would cost over twenty pounds. He was about to just ask for a soda when Rod Stewart elbowed him from the left and grinned, "Come on, mate, live a little. Even if you don't drink it all, you should try one of the big boy beverages. I've had them all…they're bloody delicious."

 

Link looked over the bar list and tried to decide which to order. He pointed to the chosen drink and smiled at the waiter. "I'll try the Camden Gigolo."

 

Soon all the menus were removed and the orders taken to the kitchen. Gordon stayed a tiny bit just walking around to everyone, but it was clear as day the guy itched to get to the kitchen…and that's precisely what happened a few minutes later.

 

The blond Brit only returned when everyone's food was ushered into the room. Before sitting down to eat, Gordon walked around the tables to make sure everyone was satisfied with their meals.

 

 

Over the next few hours, everyone remained in high spirits as they enjoyed the company kept and their gourmet meals. The drinks flowed freely, but no one was worried. The car service Gordon ordered for each person would easily escort their cheerfully drunk selves home. Even Link was drinking more than he usually would. The Camden Gigolo was extremely tasty and complimented his meal very well.

 

By the time the dessert menus arrived, he was nursing his third glass. He had just placed his order for the vanilla cheesecake with rhubarb sorbet when a very tipsy Rod Stewart elbowed him again. 

 

“You have got to try the Espresso Martini with the cheesecake. It will blow your bloody mind.”

 

Three glasses in already, Link's standard restraint was unhinged. He smiled at the waiter “I'll have what he just mentioned.”

 

Link looked down the table and saw Rhett sipping on the same drink from when they arrived. The golden light from the Christmas tree cast such a warmth to the beautiful man's face that Link let out a gushy sigh and stared.

 

\- - - - -

 

Gordon was sitting with his back to the Christmas tree when he glanced up and saw the puppy dog stare of Link's. It was focused on the bearded man to Gordon's left. In those blue eyes was the same look he had sent his wife many a time. His suspicions blossomed even more…there was more than lifelong friendship between Rhett and Link.

 

Back in November, when they had only spent a day together, the looks and connection between the two men hid well under the mask of their decades of being buddies. But after a few days really getting to know the two, Gordon was sure they cared deeply for each other.

 

And it didn't bother him in the least. Neither Rhett nor Link were self-centered jerks or heartless dick-wads. No, they were salt of the earth, southern boys. So Gordon knew they weren't just dicking off together and not giving a rip about their families. No, whatever was going on between them had to have occurred after their families had been in place. Gordon couldn't imagine how difficult that must have been. 

 

Being in the blinding light of fame, Gordon knew of temptation and resisting it. There were many close calls, but in the end, he just loved his wife more. But what if someone he had grown up with and whom he had a deep connection with…finally said something. What would he have done?

 

Of course, he didn't have anyone like that, so he had no idea. It was easy to say he'd be a good boy when he had nothing to base it on. And then add to the fact the two guys grew up during the eighties in rural America…bloody hell. They could have been lynched or beaten up had they ever come out.

 

As he watched Link's eyes devour Rhett, Gordon was glad he had been able to allow them the extra week at the Randell house. Not only would it give them time to be together, but would provide them with the freedom to have that time with total privacy.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in food nirvana. Every morsel was sublime, and the drink he had picked out just filled in the gaps and exploded his taste buds with additional flavor.

 

Everyone was being so gracious too, and he was having such a blast talking with them. It helped significantly that he and Link were sitting far apart. The connection they shared usually burning on high when they sat together making them not need the company of others.

 

Looking up from the dessert menu, Rhett saw a moony-eyed Link starring at him. His whole countenance softened, and he smiled back at the goofy man. A flicker of flames shot into those smoky blue eyes as their ocular moment continued. Rhett knew he had to look away before someone noticed them staring. 

 

He turned to break the eye-fucking moment and caught Gordon looking at him with such curiosity. A faint glimmer of knowing shown in the man's eyes. Rhett gulped, and his heart started thumping a mile a minute. Fuck! Gordon knew.

 

But when the craggy-faced chef responded with a kind, understanding smile, Rhett relaxed and almost had to fight back tears. He grinned at the man in gratitude before turning back to stare at the menu…his vision a bit blurry as he looked at the many dessert options.

 

“And what will you have, sir?” The waitress asked as she moved to Rhett next.

 

“Umm…I'll try the Gypsy Tart with the Crème Fraiche.”

 

“Would you also like to sample one of our dessert drinks, sir?”

 

Rhett glanced at the menu once more. “I think I'll try the Sticky Mickey.”

 

The menu was handed back to the waitress then as Rhett reached for the drink he had already been nursing all evening and took another controlled sip. He felt relaxed but not tipsy.

 

It was while he sipped on the drink that he remembered wanting to ask Gordon about the dog paintings. He turned to the man and smiled, “Link and I found the dog portraits in the bedroom. We thought they were so freakn' wonderful. My dog, Barbara, looks just like the Lord Nevins' painting and Link's dog, Jade, is spot on with the Duke of Wellington one.”

 

“Oh yeah? That is actually quite a happy coincidence.” Gordon replied.

 

“I know. We were wondering if there was any way we could buy them off you? We'd love to have them hanging in our office back in California. If not that's fine…we'll just take some pictures, but we thought we'd ask at least.”

 

Gordon smiled, “Hell, consider them a gift from me.”

 

Rhett's green eyes widened. “Really? Oh man! Thank you. Are you absolutely sure? We're more than willing to pay for them.”

 

“Like I need more money. The house doesn't get used a lot so it would be nice knowing those paintings would be enjoyed on a daily basis instead of sitting in a dark room.”

 

Rhett went to shake Gordon's hand, but instead, he was pulled closer for a hug.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's blue eyes narrowed as he watched Rhett's face light up as the guy smiled over to Gordon Ramsay. And when the hug happened an evil snarl of jealousy rumbled in Link's gut. The green-eyed monster growled,  _mine!_

 

Of course, all this was not helped by the fact Link was drunker than he'd been since college. His twenty-something body had been better equipped to handle alcohol than his almost forty. Between the three things of gin, the forty percent alcohol of the Cointreau, and the near hundred proof of the Absinthe that made up the Camden Gigolo…Link was not in complete control of his brain or body. 

 

And then by the time he ate the cheesecake and drank the Espresso Martini with its eighty proof vodka content…Link was pretty much flat out plastered. It was the reason why when everyone said their goodbyes to leave he wasn't as star struck and even returned all their hugs. It was also why when he saw Gordon and Rhett standing very close by the Christmas tree that he actually growled out loud and made his way over there to claim what was his.

 

\- - - - -

 

“So when you guys leave at the end of next week, I'll have Sam crate the paintings and send them off to your studio in California.”

 

Rhett's smile was huge, "I can't wait to get back home and hang them up. Everyone on the crew and our families are going to freakn' flip."

 

Gordon placed a hand on Rhett's back, “When you finally have the paintings up send me a picture of them. I'd love to see their new home.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Rhett saw Link walking over to them then, and his heart started thumping. The effect the man had on him was that fast. "Hey Link, you'll never guess what happened."

 

"I saw all too well what happened, buddy-o." Link leaned a bit too close to Rhett's face and punctuated the odd statement with a finger to Rhett's chest.

 

Shit! Rhett hadn't seen the signs in a long time, but Link was drunk. This wasn't good. Link already had loose lips when sober, but heaven only knew what the guy would say while not in control of that mouth and brain. He needed to get Link out and fast.

 

Rhett looked apologetically at Gordon. "Sorry, Link isn't normally a drinker. I can't tell you the last time I even saw him drunk."

 

Almost instantly, flashbacks from the crazy night with Sally Jensen sizzled through Rhett's head. He gulped. He did his best to push those explicit images away. He definitely didn't need a boner to add to the craziness of the moment.

 

Gordon smiled, and the hand on Rhett's back slid up to now rest on his shoulder. "No problem, that was why I made sure everyone had safe transportation home…even me."

 

Seeing Gordon's hand on Rhett's shoulder didn't fly with Link. The Brit's wrist was grabbed and forcefully shoved away. “Mine!”

 

Looking around the room, Rhett was so damn glad they were the only ones left. That way only he and Gordon had heard what Link just said. “Link, hey…hey look at me.” He grasped the drunk man's face and tilted it up till unfocused blue eyes met his. “We need to leave…Sam is outside waiting for us.”

 

Link actually glared at Gordon and stuck a tongue out at the man. Thankfully Gordon understood and just chuckled.

 

Rhett sent the guy a thankful look.“Goodnight, Gordon, and thanks for a lovely night.” He put an arm around Link's waist to help walk the inebriated man out of the restaurant.

 

"It was a good night, wasn't it? So do you have any plans for where you'll spend New Year's Eve now?” Gordon asked as they made their way to the exit.

 

"He's staying home with me…his luuuvverr!" Link replied indignantly with heavy eyelids.

 

Rhett actually felt his face turn red. Link was going to be mortified in the morning.

 

Gordon just grinned bigger and helped Rhett get Link into the back seat of the black sedan, “Well wherever you go or whatever you end up doing…enjoy.”

 

The car door was shut then, and Sam started the drive back to the house. Link's face was plastered to Rhett's chest as the man had fallen asleep.

 

"Looks like someone had a fun night, sir." Sam said looking back in the rear-view mirror.

 

Rhett resisted the urge to bring his hand up and stroke Link's dark hair…or to lean down and kiss the foolish man's forehead. "Yeah…he was sitting next to Rod Stewart all night, so I think he was egged on."

 

"Well, at least he can sleep it off tomorrow. Will you be needing me to drive you to the New Year's Eve celebration in town?"

 

“No, Sam, I think we'll just veg in front of a TV and watch the show. Will be nice not to be in a loud, boisterous crowd.”

 

The remaining twelve-minutes were filled mostly in silence. With Link being out, Rhett felt a bit more awkward attempting to start a conversation…plus he was simply enjoying the feel and weight of Link on his chest.

 

Sadly, they arrived home before Rhett was ready to lose the contact. Sam parked the car and came around to open the door. With the man's help, Rhett was able to carry the still gone Link into the house and up the stairs to the living room sofa.

 

“Thanks, Sam. Link is going to have a lovely morning.” Rhett said shaking his head at the passed out man.

 

"Well make him eat a bowl of cereal with a banana cut up in it. The milk will aid in hydrating him, and the potassium in the banana will help too."

 

"Link isn't a fan of bananas, but I'll try." Rhett walked Sam out and shut the door.

 

After locking up, Rhett headed back up to the numbskull. On the way, he couldn't help but focus on the fact that Gordon knew about them. It was incredibly scary to have their secret out there with the famous chef, but also very freeing. Rhett had hoped his dad's response would have been the same as Gordon's but alas it hadn't. At least he and his dad had hashed things out enough to get to a peaceful place.

 

When Rhett reached the living room, he had to chuckle. Link had one leg, one arm dangling off the sofa while the man's mouth was gaping wide open. He didn't want to wake the guy, and he wasn't even sure he'd be able. But he also didn't want to sleep alone. So he started poking and tickling Link.

 

It got a response. “Leave me alone…stop doin' that.”

 

Rhett smiled, “I will as long as you come up to bed with me, babe.”

 

Link's eyelids flapped open and shut and open and shut as the man tried to focus on Rhett's face. “I dunno if I can…my legs are missing.”

 

Torn between wanting to kiss the shit out of the dork or roll his eyes, Rhett grabbed an arm and draped it over his shoulder. “Come on, Neal.”

 

Link really was a twink, and with minimal effort and minor awkwardness, Rhett was able to get them both up to the bedroom. He was so ready to lay down and crash. So with his arm still holding up Link, Rhett pushed aside the covers and carefully laid the man down.

 

He climbed in next and instantly covered them back up. He was too tired to care they were both still in their clothes. Rhett placed a small kiss to the man's neck, closed his eyes, and in seconds was gone.

 

 

Link had died and was in hell.

 

Hell being a construction site with jackhammers and other pounding things slamming into his skull. Also, his mouth was awfully dry, but there was nothing to drink in sight…and he was way too achy to move.

 

What the heck happened?! Link recalled going to film the show at Gordon's, remembered the limo ride to the restaurant, eating his steak and then…nothing. He went to speak, but his throat was all fucked up. Instead, he moved his hand around the bed to wake up Rhett but felt nothing. Damn!

 

It had been decades since Link had woken up with a hangover. And never again would he because this sucked. As he somehow sat upright, it was like a pack of hellhounds were clawing at his brain.

 

And if that wasn't bad enough, the white bedroom was scorching his poor eyes. He felt vampiric as he squinted to get used to the brightness. Each time he tried to fully open his eyes it felt like his cranium was going to crack down the center.

 

The next step Link attempted was to swing his legs off the bed and stand up. He did it…but the whole world shook and swayed. His hand moved out to brace against the wall which then, in turn, caused his stomach to slosh around making him nauseous. He went to utter a complaint about how he was feeling, but his throat was still raw.

 

Stumbling around, he checked the balcony and the bathroom for Rhett…nothing. Link then carefully grabbed the handrail and slowly made his way down the stairs. No Rhett.

 

He trudged to the main bathroom…no Rhett.

 

He navigated the next flight of stairs and still…no Rhett. Not in the sunroom, nor the kitchen. “Dammit…I'm going to have to search for the guy outside.”

 

Never before had Link been happy he had slept in his clothes and shoes as he was that morning. When he cracked open the door, the sun mocked him with its eye piercing brightness. He was almost tempted to give up the search and just hide in a dark corner, but he fought through the watery eyes and throbbing head to keep going. And when he found no Rhett in the front of the house, Link trudged around to the back yard.

 

Cue the music…cue the wind…cue the golden sunbeam falling down onto the Celtic god standing by the fountain. The sun was making love with Rhett's dirty blond hair turning it into spun gold.

 

Instantly, blood raced from Link's brain to his cock…which was NOT a good thing at the moment. Link suddenly felt light-headed and in seconds dropped hard to the ground.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett heard a noise and turned only to watch in horror as Link crumpled to the grass. He raced over and knelt down. “What happened? You okay?”

 

Link blinked up at him, “Stop being so damn gorgeous…and loud.”

 

“Ahhhh yes, hangover. I almost forgot.” Rhett smirked.

 

Link would have grimaced or glowered but that hurt too much to do…so instead, those blue eyes just stared…well squinted a long time.

 

Rhett laughed, "Come on, numb-nuts. Let's get you into the house."

 

His arm latched around Link's limp form and hoisted the man up. That was when he saw the hard cock pushing against Link's jeans. “Dang, Neal.”

 

Link's head slumped down to figure out what Rhett was looking at and saw the boner. “No, dang you, mister. All your fault, McLaughlin. Stop being so damn sexy.”

 

The gushiest of looks spread across Rhett's face. "Shut up dork and help me get you inside."

 

The two men slowly made it to the wicker sofa in the sunroom. Turning to look at Rhett, Link groaned. “What the hell happened last night?”

 

A huge grin stretched across Rhett's face. "Oh, this is too funny…you truly have no memory?"

 

“Apparently not or I wouldn't have to ask.”

 

“What do you remember?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link went to talk, but suddenly his throat caught on fire…well felt that way. He clutched at it and sent Rhett a pleading look. "Drink…hurts."

 

Rhett quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Clearly Canadian from the fridge.

 

The cold liquid did its job and soothed Link's raw throat. “Fuck, that feels better.”

 

“So, Link, what parts do you remember?”

 

“Eating my steak…and then nothing.”

 

Rhett smirked again. "Well, apparently you had several very alcoholic drinks…and got quite drunk. And when everyone was leaving, you came over to where Gordon and I were talking and told him he couldn't have me because I was yours."

 

“WHAT!” Link whimpered as the exclamation had caused serious pain. “What? Are you kidding me? I couldn't have.”

 

"Oh, but you did. I think your exact word was…mine."

 

“Oh holy hell!” Link was mortified.

 

“Not only that but you stuck your tongue out at him…and made sure he knew I was staying here with you for New Year's Eve…alone. Even called me your lover exactly like Bill Pullman did to Ellen in the movie  _Mr. Wrong_ . It was actually quite…sexy.”

 

Link's brain was pounding as he tried to wade through all that Rhett was saying, "Wait?! I just outed us to Gordon, and you thought it was sexy?! Why aren't you freaking out? I mean we should be totally freaking out about this, right?!"

 

“Relax, Neal.” Rhett's sat next to him on the sofa and moved a hand up to rub the nape of Link's neck. “Gordon somehow already figured it out before your mouth fart. And he was fine about it. Oh and he's gifting us the dog paintings.”

 

“Really? Wow.” Link leaned into the warm hand.

 

“Yeah said when we leave he'll get Sam to crate them up and ship them off to the studio. Just wants a picture of them when they're hung up on the office wall.”

 

Link clutched his forehead then as the headache suddenly got worse. “Fuck! Well, we could always use the hammer banging against my skull to drive in the nails. If I ever drink again just shot me. Hell…maybe just kill me now too. I don't think I'm going to survive this, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett's lips were gently pressed to the top of Link's head, “Now why would I do that? I want my kiss at midnight, Neal.”

 

Wincing in pain, Link tried to stare up into Rhett's eyes. "Drown me in coffee, give me some kind of pain medication, and maybe I'll be alive enough to do so by then."

 

“Sam said to make you eat cereal and a banana.”

 

"Ugh, bananas."

 

Rhett leaned over and lightly nipped Link's earlobe while stroking the hard cock trying to bust out of Link's jeans. “If you want my banana, you must eat a banana. I need you healthy, Neal.”

 

“If I weren't an inch away from death at the moment, I'd fuck you so hard right now.”

 

“Next time don't let famous rock stars peer pressure you into drinking.”

 

Link tried to smile, but it only ended up as a grimace, “It was Rod freakn' Stewart. And he didn't make me…he just encouraged me to try new things.”

 

“How's that working out for you, Neal?”

 

“Shut up, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett grinned big. “Come on…I'll set up the hot tub and when you're done eating we'll just veg in there till our bodies prune. Afterward, we'll get all ready for some New Year's Eve fun.”

 

They were halfway to the kitchen when Link cursed. "Shit! I didn't call Christy. I told her I'd call last night because today would be busy with the live show." 

 

“You know we can't tell them about pre-taping the show till after tonight. Gordon was adamant about that.”

 

Rhett helped Link sit in one of the stools around the center island. Link pushed his hand into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. “I know…but still should call. What time of day is it?”

 

Glancing at the microwave, Rhett said, "Going on eleven o'clock."

 

Link's brow furrowed but unfurrowed seconds later. "It's too early, and I'm in too much pain to do the time math. What time is it back in North Carolina?"

 

"Well, we're five hours ahead of the east coast, so eleven minus five is six. It's only six o'clock in the morning."

 

“Crap. Don't want to wake her up that early. Five hours from now will be our four and her ten…I'll call then.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett found a bowl and a box of shredded wheat which he placed in front of Link on the island. He then broke off a banana from the bunch on the counter, grabbed a spoon, and retrieved the milk from the fridge. He prepared the bowl of cereal and handed Link the spoon. "Eat, and I'll get the hot tub started." 

 

“Thanks.”

 

The sound of the shades lowering caused another groan from the kitchen. Rhett knew whatever pain the noise provoked would be better than a room full of bright sunlight. And even with the shades in place, there was still just enough light to keep the room from being dark. 

 

Rhett moved over to get the hot tub churning and then headed to the sitting area to light the logs in the fireplace. He planned to be in the room for at least two hours and between the heat from the sun, the fire, and the hot tub they should be perfectly toasty.

 

He walked back to Link in the kitchen and saw the man was almost to the bottom of the bowl. “Good job, babe. Don't forget the banana, though, Neal.”

 

While searching the shelves, Rhett found a bottle of Ibuprofen and made Link take two of the small white pills to help with the head and body aches. He needed the man in peak condition so they could usher in the New Year with some naughty celebrations.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link grimaced before placing another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He held his other hand against his forehead since every bite and crunch was just adding to the horrendous headache.

 

Only took a few more minutes until the last spoonful passed Link's lips. He looked at the banana then and frowned. “I don't want the banana, Rhett.”

 

“Too bad.” The man moved closer and took the yellow fruit in hand. Rhett made quick work of removing and discarding the yellow peel into the cereal bowl. The actual banana was pressed against Link's lips then as Rhett smiled wickedly at him. “Open up and say ahhh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhett mentions a movie starring Bill Pullman and Ellen when letting Link know what happened at York & Albany. After dinner, Link had told Gordon that Rhett was his lover. Here is the link to that specific part in the movie Mr Wrong and how I heard Link say the word lover lol. [Mr Wrong Opera Scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHhQDiNjimc).
> 
> Here is Rod Stewart in one of his videos lol [Do Ya Think I'm Sexy ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hphwfq1wLJs).
> 
> And I highly recommend watching Stranger Than Fiction, BBC's Sherlock, and of course all the Harry Potter films lol. (Half Blood Prince is my favorite...but I have a crush on Snape & Drarry lol)


	15. Giddy Up Lil Doggie

* * *

 

 

A dangerous rush of blood dropped from Link's head to his lap as his tongue flicked out and licked the banana's pointed tip. Blue eyes latched onto green. "Imagine getting away with doing this on the show or in the next season of Buddy System."

 

“What? You mean me glory holing your mouth with a banana?”

 

“Mhmmm. Yes.”

 

“Open those dirty lips, Lincoln.”

 

“Ahhhhhh.”

 

Rhett pushed a few inches of fruit into Link's wide mouth. As Link bit down on the soft flesh and chewed, Rhett stared longingly at the banana-flavored lips.

 

Once the whole banana was gone, Rhett leaned down for a kiss…thrusting a tongue in to taste. More blood left Link's head and shot straight to his cock. Fuck! He needed more. “Hot tub…now.”

 

Passion blazed in Rhett's eyes. “Yes, sir.”

 

Link tried to stand but his head went all wishy-washy, and he had to grab hold of the countertop. Thankfully, Rhett was there in seconds to offer some support.

 

And even though Link was feeling better than when he woke…Rhett still had to assist him in undressing and getting into the hot tub. The heated water felt heavenly as Link rested his head on Rhett's shoulder and warm arms encircled him. “Mhmm, I could stay here forever.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

One of the wonderful things about finding the comfort zone in a relationship was that there wasn't a need to get hot an heavy right away…well, unless they chose to. Things could escalate or simmer…or as in their case, just be submerged in the joy of letting the water ebb and flow around their bodies.

 

Within an hour, Link was vastly improved. Thanks to the Ibuprofen his body was less achy, and his head wasn't throbbing anymore. He pressed a kiss against Rhett's neck and let out a contented sigh as the guy's hand stroked up and down his arm. Link's own hand had been resting on Rhett's leg and with a little bit of sliding it soon settled over something else.

 

The moan that left Rhett's lips was proof Link had found a favorable spot. His fingers encircled the soft cock and promptly made it not so soft. Thanks to Link's legs resting across Rhett's lap while this happened, he was able to rock his ass against the one thigh.

 

A warm hand grabbed hold of Link's left leg then and used the knee to graze against the now hard cock…and just like that, both men found it suddenly harder to breathe. The mist from the hot tub wasn't the only thing steaming up the room now.

 

Link straddled Rhett's lap and his own cock settled against the base of Rhett's with the tip pressing into the man's stomach. Link was suddenly so horny and turned on that he nearly bent Rhett backward while delivering a greedy kiss to those bearded lips.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in bliss…in utter freakn' heaven. There he was on New Year's Eve in England, staying at a private estate, and sitting in a hot tub while a sexy ass man straddled his lap and was kissing him senseless. For over fifteen minutes they made out like that…their cocks just rubbing together like two sticks trying to start a fire. Mhmm, yeah! It was fuckn' Nirvana.

 

That was the cool thing about his relationship with Link. They could have those normal moments of merely enjoying the hot tub…but also have it end up with his mouth invaded by Link and his hard cock awaiting additional fun.

 

Link's lips soon moved lower and traveled across Rhett's shoulder. As the soft flesh caressed his skin, he felt Link lifting upward. A persistent hand moved down and reattached to Rhett's cock…lining it up and pressing the wet tip between Link's cheeks.

 

Teeth bit into Rhett's neck then as Link sank down…and oh holy hell how wonderful it felt when his cock head squeezed inside. Rhett's head arched back, and his eyes shut as Link let out a growl…the heat of the surrounding water just added to the fuckn' intoxicating sensation of the stretched rim sliding down Rhett's cock.

 

If he didn't want his own fun time on Link's cock later, Rhett's hands would have grabbed the man's dick and started wanking it. As much as he craved for Link to lose it at the same time he did, Rhett knew having his ass full of Link's cum would be even better.

 

So he put his hands to other uses such as cupping Link's face in them and placing a quick kiss to those beautiful lips. Determined green eyes gazed into hazy blue as Rhett commanded, "You are not allowed to cum until your cock is buried deep in my ass. Do you understand, Neal?"

 

“Mhmm, fuck yes, sir.” was the last thing Link said before Rhett reinstated a longer kiss. 

 

As their lips moved together, Link's hips began to lift and lower. With each upward thrust, Rhett's stomach was the sliding ground for Link's cock and balls. And with each upward motion, the muscular calves pressed to the outside of his thighs clenched.

 

Link's hands moved up Rhett's back then to dig into the already disheveled dirty blond hair. The silent room was soon filled with moaning and the sound the water sloshing around their bodies.

 

For Rhett, it wasn't about having to slam up as Link slid down. No, it was more the subtle, smooth undulation of their bodies…that inner embrace…being bonded together not only in spirit and words but also by flesh. The pressing together of their lips was also part of that whole mix…completing the circuit which in turn then allowed their souls to spark and catch fire.

 

\- - - - -

 

Lips and hands never stopped the whole time as Link relished in the fullness of being impaled on Rhett's cock. Even the way the water would push against them from prior motions was almost as if the liquid also wanted to be a part of the moment.

 

Link increased the pressure of his lips on Rhett's and felt his brain start the slow sizzle of nerve endings all throughout his body. For him, it wasn't about going balls to the wall…no…he was more focused on other aspects of the ride. Like the increase in the rotation and swivel of his hips, or the vice-like grip of the muscles around the hard cock, and the silky sensation of Rhett's hands moving under the water to roam up and down Link's thighs.

 

Suddenly Rhett's body tensed and seconds later their lips were forced apart. The air was first filled with a gasp and then the repeated sound of Link's name being whimpered in a symphony of desire and lust and love. Link basked in the feeling of Rhett's cock exploding and the cum splashing deep inside him.

 

Knowing Rhett wanted to experience the same thing, Link bit his lip to the point of bleeding to impede his own orgasm. It hurt like hell but bought him enough time to enjoy the rewards of his hard work, and still slide off before falling over the edge himself.

 

Link quickly moved his sloppy ass off Rhett's lap and sat on the hot tub's wooden platform. The idea was to take a few minutes and let the room's cooler temperature aid in his fight. But from up on his perch Link had a view that wasn't helping matters.

 

There was Rhett all blissed-out in the water looking like a fuckn' Penthouse centerfold. Link couldn't stop staring at those sculpted arms splayed wide, those muscular thighs still parted, and that beautiful cock all soft and used.

 

It also didn't help that those damn green eyes were staring into his baby blues like a ravenous wolf stalking its prey. Link groaned, "Don't give me that look, McLaughlin. I'm trying to keep my dick calm enough to have a chance of getting inside you before I cum."

 

Link watched as the evil man's tongue flicked across those bearded lips. Lips that had been made puffy by several minutes of continuous kissing while Link had ridden the man's hard, thicc cock. Link growled, "Shit! If you don't take care of me right now, McLaughlin, I'm going to lose my ever-lovin' mind!"

 

A low beastly chuckle rumbled from Rhett's chest, "Well then, what are you doing up there, Neal? I think maybe we should see how long I can hold my breath again. This time, though, my body would be underwater as you fucked me doggie style…ramming into me from behind with that hard cock."

 

SPLASH!

 

Link got back into the hot tub almost before Rhett had finished speaking. It was one thing to have the guy ride his dick or suck him off, but this…this was going to be epic. Thank the fuck for Rhett's ability to hold in air for minutes on end.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett didn't get into position right away, though. Instead, he moved over and knelt between Link's spread legs. His face and shoulders the only thing sticking out of the water. His hands once again caressing up and down Link's thighs. It was a pleasant change to have Link looking down into his face. Usually, it was the other way around.

 

Even sexier when he had to lift his face up higher to meet Link's warm lips for a kiss. Mhmm, he could kiss the man forever and simply be happy with doing nothing but that. And knowing they didn't have to leave the house put them in a very languid, make-it-last kind of mood.

 

When their lips finally parted Rhett was breathless and light headed. He grinned up at Link. “Doesn't bode well that I'm already having a hard time catching my breath even before I get under the water.”

 

Link's hands cupped either side of Rhett's bearded face…the thumbs brushing back and forth over the coarser facial hair. "Hell, as much as I want to fuck you, I'm also just as fine being like this and making out."

 

To prove this point Link's face moved back down and started another kiss. Rhett was so gushed out. His chest was tight with love for this man it felt like his heart would burst. He put everything into the kiss as it continued…his love, his lust, and his yearning for them to be together like in his dream.

 

And then something just clicked on, and Rhett felt himself growl with need. His mouth left Link's to travel down the man's warm, salty neck. The hungry lips latched onto a nipple, and he sucked just as hard as he had in the two dreams. He probably would have cummed right then if milk had hit his tongue, but alas no.

 

Rhett rested his forehead on Link's upper chest then while he did a few deep breathing exercises to prepare for the upcoming fun. When he felt ready, Rhett turned around and got situated on his hands and knees. He sucked in as much oxygen as he could and then submerged his head. The clock was now officially ticking away.

 

Being surrounded by the hot water just amplified every action he performed, and which was made around him. When Link's hands reached out to grab his hips and line that hard cock up to his tight hole, Rhett was almost tempted to gasp. He bit down on his lower lip to keep from doing that and sucking in water.

 

Link's cock was pushed all the way in then…the guy's body was pressed against him from shoulder blades to thighs. And then…mhmmm, the thrusting started.

 

Fuck! It was more of a bang than an easy roll thanks to the fact that Link was seriously horny and also trying to go fast for Rhett's sake. Each slam in causing tsunami-like waves to crash into the sides of the hot tub.

 

A minute in and the water was now sloshing over the top as Link just kept fucking away like a madman. Rhett's cock was fully back to life and enjoyed being jolted around in a blanket of heated liquid. Drops of precum mixed with the water soon thanks to Link's focused fuckery.

 

Two minutes in and Rhett was having a blast as his closed-mouth moans joined with the filthy muffled words Link was uttering. Rhett had gone past the three-minute mark back on GMM #691, so he knew he wasn't even close to needing to breathe yet. And Link wasn't going to last much longer than another minute anyway…well not if Rhett had anything to do with it.

 

He quickly added clenching to the underwater fuckfest. All the sensations were just making Rhett horny as hell too. His hand moved up to his own cock then and started stroking it. The pulsing of the powerful water jet accidentally bumping against the dangling appendage caused him to whimper.

 

Rhett started to angle his cock into the jet spray on purpose to enjoy the harsh thrust of air on the sensitive tip. He was getting loopy from the lack of oxygen, the hard pounding of Link's dick in his ass, and the attention of the jet spray…something had to give, or he was going to blackout.

 

When Link's right hand moved around and took over stroking Rhett's cock, he almost did pass out. The evil fucker held Rhett's cock right in line with the jet stream, and Rhett was having to fight to keep his mouth shut. The urge to groan and gasp was getting stronger by each thrust and stroke. If it weren't for the fact that Link started moaning and lost it seconds later, Rhett would have been forced to lift his head…his lungs were beginning to burn and beg for air. 

 

Three minutes and thirty seconds hit when the final drop of cum spilled from Link's cock and the now satiated man slipped out of Rhett's ass. Link fell back onto the seat, and Rhett arched up and out of the water gasping as soon as he could.

 

The rush of air made his loopy horny self even more in la la land. And as his body lifted upward, the tip of his cock moved one last time into the jet stream, and he completely lost it. Had Link not had the sense to quickly grab his head, Rhett would have convulsed back under and swallowed water.

 

“Stay with me, McLaughlin.” Link's husky voice commanded.

 

When he could finally control his body, Rhett leaned backward against Link's warm, wet chest. “Shit! That was so intense it was an inch away from painful.”

 

With both men very overheated from their actions and orgasms, the hundred-degree water of the hot tub became too stifling. Link smiled down at Rhett, "We need to vacate or broil, McLaughlin."

 

“You'll need to help me up, Neal. My legs are mush.”

 

"Oh, I've helped you up a few times already." Link teased.

 

Rhett just twisted around and bit one of Link's nipples.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Link's cursing made Rhett chuckle as he kissed the abused nub. "Get me out of the tub, Neal…now."

 

His face was tilted upward once more as such a loving yet evil look shown from Link's blue eyes. “Yes, sir.”

 

Had Rhett not been close to overheating, he'd have started round three right then and there. He was torn between gushing hardcore or giving Link a spanking. The man was going to be the death of him…the utterly, delicious, perverted death of him.

 

Slowly but surely they were soon standing and carefully making their way out of the hot tub. Link looked around and sighed. “We forgot towels.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Gordon Ramsay wasn't usually a peeping tom, but when he had pulled up to the house five minutes ago, he became one. He had honestly only looked into the sunroom's window to see if the guys were downstairs. The studio had wanted a few more minutes of backstory on each of the guests.

 

They had plenty with the others, but nothing with Rhett and Link. Knowing now of the two men's relationship, Gordon hadn't wanted anyone from the studio or crew showing up at their door. He had insisted that he'd do it himself…and he was glad he had.

 

Granted, with the shades down he only saw through a sliver at the end, but it just happened to line up perfectly with the hot tub. The first scene he had when looking in was only of Link standing in the water alone…well appearing alone. Then he saw the man's hips move and Link's mouth gaping open in a look that could only be sex-related. 

 

His brain warned him to move away from the window…to give them their privacy…to not see the money shot…but Gordon was glued to the spot. The two men were like flames in a fire. They were okay looking when on their own, but together…when connected, they became downright mesmerizing.

 

Three minutes in, Gordon stood there as Link lost it and then watched as Rhett emerged from the water like some GQ centerfold seconds later. At the apparent sight of an orgasm on Rhett's face, Gordon was not only squirming from awkwardness but from a bit of arousal. It wasn't even a gay thing…what man, straight, gay, or bi didn't enjoy watching sex?

 

The two men shared this look…the ageless look of soulmates that caused a goofy, gushy grin to spread across Gordon's craggy face. It was only when they stood up and walked out of the hot tub that Gordon moved away from the window. He'd give them five minutes to dry off, get dressed and then he'd ring the bell.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett came back into the sunroom carrying two towels taken from the linen closet in the second-floor bathroom. Goosebumps were on Link's skin for having waited in the cooler air after being in the hundred-degree water. Rhett helped remove those by rubbing the towel against the chilled skin and drying Link the rest of the way. 

 

“Should we enjoy a naked day or get dressed?” Link asked staring unabashedly at the man's lips…and neck…and shoulders…and…

 

“Stop it!” Rhett growled seeing the downward motion of Link's gaze.

 

“We could just spend the rest of the day in bed.” Link said with a plead hiding in the words.

 

“We could also have our dicks fall off from overuse, Neal…or even worse ring in the new year with chafing.” Rhett teased.

 

Link moved over, took the towel from Rhett and let it drop to the ground. He then wrapped his arms around the man and pressed their bodies together. His head tilting up as Rhett's moved down.

 

BRRRNG! BRRRNG! BRRRNG!

 

They jumped apart at the sound of the doorbell…both hoping it was a ghost instead of someone actually out there. Both thankful that Rhett had lowered the shades earlier.

 

“Shit! We're naked.” Link stated the obvious.

 

Rhett rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. Go get dressed, and I'll put the towel around my waist as if I had just come from the shower."

 

BRRRNG! BRRRNG!

 

Link scurried off up the stairs, and Rhett moved to the door holding the wrapped towel in place.

 

“Gordon?”

 

The blond Brit looked a bit uncomfortable as Rhett opened the door. “Sorry to disturb your day off but the studio wanted to add some backstory bits to the show. I thought you'd rather me come than someone else.”

 

Rhett saw the same understanding in the man's eyes as he had at York & Albany the night before. “Thanks…I appreciate that.”

 

They made their way to the second floor, and Gordon sat on the sofa. "So you like it here?"

 

“Oh heck yes! It's such a wonderful house.” Rhett looked around the spacious room. “Will be hard to walk away from it when the week is over.”

 

Gordon held Rhett's gaze then and in all seriousness asked, “So why go?”

 

“What?!” Rhett stared at the man not sure what he had heard.

 

“Why go back? Why not just stay here…with Link.”

 

Forgetting he was still damp from the hot tub, Rhett fell into the chair and gaped at the Brit. “I…we have…families.”

 

A compassionate smile rearranged some of the wrinkles on Gordon's face, “I know you do. I just also know what you two have is something special. How did it happen? Why get married in the first place?”

 

Rhett sat there feeling he was in some weird lucid dream. He was talking to Gordon Ramsay, and the man was asking him why he didn't just run away with Link. A doleful sigh left his lips, "Well, it comes down to lack of courage. Because of friendship and societal pressures, we locked away our feelings until it was too late. It was only back in June, at a video shoot we did for Buddy System, that we finally expressed things." 

 

Gordon nodded, "I assumed as much. You guys are the real deal and would never hurt anyone on purpose. Hell, that's the very reason you don't just run off now."

 

“Well yeah, and also dealing with all the fallout…not even meaning our channel. Screw the channel…and our brand. Just dealing with all the headache of being put in the spotlight…and not even for us, but for the kids and our wives. We're weird…we do genuinely love them.”

 

“That's not weird…that's just being human.” Gordon replied. “Hell when I had all that business of losing so much money awhile back it was brutal. If I had been on my own fine…fuck them all, right…but my kids were getting teased.”

 

"Yeah…also had a big blow out recently with my dad. He always suspected things, but he caught us in a lie and…hell it wasn't fun."

 

Gordon grimaced, “Fuck me, that must have sucked balls.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Yeah, yeah it did…but after walking through the hell of it we've come to a place of truce.”

 

“Sucks that it has to be hell in the first place. Sucks that this damn world doesn't get it yet.”

 

It was nice to see the man so worked up. Just reiterated how cool of a human being Gordon was and made Rhett feel grateful that they knew the man. “Well society is getting there, but just too late for us.”

 

“Sorry, mate.” Gordon's hand moved to Rhett's shoulder and squeezed.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was at the top of the stairs and saw how close the two men were…saw the hand touching Rhett's shoulder. And this time he couldn't blame the intense jealousy churning in his gut on being drunk. He wanted to punch Gordon in the fuckn' face…and even knowing better didn't stop his hands from curling into fists as he stomped his way down the stairs.

 

Didn't help his frame of mind either when the two men jumped apart, and Gordon quickly withdrew the hand from Rhett's shoulder.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Link. It was Gordon at the door. He has to get some backstory footage from us.” Rhett said trying not to grin at the sight of Link's balled fists and that dark twinkle in the man's eyes.

 

Gordon also had to bite back a smirk at seeing how transparent Link was about it. Turning to Rhett, the Brit elbowed him. “How the hell didn't everyone find out about you two? He's as subtle as a brick through a bloody window.”

 

Rhett just shook his head, “Normally he does a pretty good job of hiding it better…he's just seriously fighting the monster with you.”

 

“With me?” Gordon got a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Reaaaally.”

 

Before even Rhett knew what was happening the blond chef had gripped Rhett's head and was laying a very dominant kiss on his lips. It did nothing for either man since it was more a thing to annoy Link than anything. And oh did that dark-haired man growl.

 

Both Rhett and Gordon were cracking up so much it caused their lips to shake as the crazy kiss continued. Rhett's grip on the towel loosened amidst the laughter, and the cloth slipped off his waist…the material barely covered the junk now. He finally pulled away and smirked, "I better go get dressed."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was going to just walk to the stairs forgetting about the butt cheeks showing…but Link was having none of that shit. He instantly reached out, seized the ends of the towel, and re-wrapped it.

 

Link watched the man walk up the stairs then and soon disappeared into the bedroom leaving him and Gordon alone. He felt so awkward and yet still pissed with the man. Link tried to turn a kind face to Gordon but failed utterly. Something that only made the Brit laugh even more.

 

“Easy tiger, I'm not after your man. Retract the claws.”

 

Link felt his face turn red, “Sorry.”

 

“It's fine, Link. Sorry I teased you…you're just so much fun to rile.”

 

"I know…I'm too quick-tempered for my own good."

 

“Come help me with the camera and other equipment. I think we'll set up in the garden.”

 

Link followed Gordon to the man's car and helped lug the two enormous trunks into the back of the house. They agreed to place the tripod for the camera by the fountain but facing out to the yard. Neither man wanting the house to be shown…fans were too fast nowadays in locating places.

 

\- - - - -

 

By the time Rhett returned fully dressed everything was set up for the shoot. The camera had a small tv screen attached to the top so they could make sure everyone stayed in the shot.

 

It was an effortless twenty minutes as Gordon just chatted with them about their shared history and some milestones of their YouTube career. The repertoire of the three men was undeniable and made the footage take life.

 

When Gordon finished with the assigned questions, the camera was moved around to capture some side, and back shots of the three sitting on the fountain. It would give the editing team some filler to blend in with the main shot.

 

Gordon hit the stop button then and smiled over at Rhett and Link. “That worked out brilliantly. Thanks for always handling things as well as you do. Makes my job so much simpler.”

 

Rhett shook the man's hand, “Hell, we're just so thankful for everything. Anything you ever need from us…here we are.”

 

“Thanks, mate.”

 

The three made quick work of repacking everything in the two trunks and returning it all to Gordon's vehicle.

 

"I'd offer to stay and cook you something, but I must hurry home and get ready for the show."

 

Gordon got into the car and shut the door. He lowered the window and leaned out. "Have a good night, guys."

 

Rhett and Link said the same back and waved as Gordon drove off. The second the man was out of sight Link grabbed Rhett by the bearded chin and shoved him up against the kitchen door. “This is for letting him kiss you.”

 

To say Rhett's mouth was ravaged was being polite…but, either way, he didn't mind it one hell of a bit. Nor the hand that spanked a thigh seconds later.

 

The animalistic glare in Link's eyes was such a sexy and yet dorky thing to see. Rhett felt his cock twitch, and a goofy smile spread across his face. "I've been a bad, bad boy, Officer Neal."

 

And just like that…no fanfare…no foreknowledge…the air was thick with lust and bad thoughts. Link's hand slid down to Rhett's throat. "PR24?"

 

Rhett licked his lips, "PR24!"

 

\- - - - -

 

Moving his hand, Link gripped the back of Rhett's neck. “Come.”

 

They went inside and raced up to the bedroom. Link pushed on Rhett's neck and tossed the man onto the bed…stomach met mattress quite forcefully. “Don't move…don't roll over.”

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

Link took in the sexy back and butt clearly defined even under the shirt and jeans. What he really wanted to do was find a scissor and watch it slice through the clothing…spreading apart the cut material to expose the sexy man underneath.

 

Instead, he moved to the nightstand and picked up the PR24 letting the cool black polycarbonate baton slide across his palm. He was going to enjoy punishing Rhett for allowing a kiss from another man. Even with the whole Jimmy brouhaha Link had never actually done anything.

 

Link turned back to the bed. “You know what you did was wrong…don't you, Rhett.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Shit! It was like fingernails of lust scraping down his spine at those two words…and Rhett knew it. “You had slammed me against the rough concrete of the hotel's pool when you had gotten jealous over Fallon…and yet I never touched the man…not even in jest. And it was YOUR idea with the whole James May thing for the show…so I feel quite justified to do whatever the hell I want with you.”

 

Link let the tip of the baton run down Rhett's back and over the jeans-clad buttocks. He pressed it against the denim there, but the tautness of the fabric was not allowing much motion. "Hips up…face down."

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

Link moved closer to Rhett's head and rubbed the PR24 against the man's lips. “Open up and bite…hold it for me while I get you naked.”

 

Rhett's teeth were clamped onto the nightstick while Link moved back behind the sexy man. Pushing up the bottom of Rhett's shirt, Link kissed the exposed flesh. So warm…so his.

 

His fingers clutched the waistband of the jeans and slowly slid around till they were touching the firm stomach. Out popped the button from the stitched hole…down ratcheted the metal zipper…in went a warm hand to cup the rock hard dick through boxers.

 

SMACK!

 

Link's other hand made firm contact with Rhett's thigh.

 

"You should have gone commando, McLaughlin."

 

Link moved over to Rhett's left hand and grabbed it…tugging it toward him…making Rhett regain balance or face plant into the mattress. The captured hand was pushed into Link's jeans. “See I was a good boy…I did forget the unders.”

 

Rhett's moan only fodder for Link to do more. He stepped backward, and Rhett's hand had no choice but to fall out of the jeans. "Only repentant men can reap the rewards, McLaughlin. Your dirty ass must first be purged and purified." 

 

Two warm hands grabbed the sides of Rhett's jeans then and yanked…the denim sliding down the man's thighs. “Lift the right knee…” 

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

“Now left.”

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

Link pulled off the jeans and shoes tossing the lot to the floor. His hands scaled both calves, knees, thighs, and ended up rubbing over the covered ass. He took the cotton material and ripped it at the seam…creating a nice sized hole exposing Rhett's crack.

 

Index and middle finger caressed the crevice from top to bottom…just skimming the skin. He was going to make Rhett squirm butt good for even allowing Gordon's lip-lock. And yes it might seem hypocritical given Link smooched James May the day before…but like he had told the bearded man earlier, that had been work-related and Rhett's idea as part of the bet.

 

Knowing the shirt Rhett had on was a good one, Link couldn't rip it off as he wanted too…so instead he commanded, “Kneel on the bed…resting your ass on your feet.”

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

Fuck! It was so sexy.

 

Link moved to the side of the bed to see how hot the black baton looked still clenched between Rhett's teeth…he wasn't disappointed. His cock twitching at the very image. Link wanted to gag the man with the PR24…till Rhett's eyes watered and begged for him to stop.

 

From the side of the bed Link reached out and placed a hand, palm down, onto the man's back…slowly pushing the shirt higher and higher. Each arm was pulled out of the sleeves then, but Link let the shirt stay around Rhett's neck. It would make a perfect handle for later.

 

So there Rhett was, ninety-seven percent naked, awaiting the next command. The dirty bitch boy was wanting to be punished…eager for it. Link quickly removed his own t-shirt and loosened his jeans letting them fall to the floor for him to kick off along with his shoes.

 

As previously mentioned, Link's junk was in full view thanks to him going commando when he had gotten dressed after the hot tub fun. He moved to the end of the bed and leaned forward. His tongue pushed out and licked Rhett's back from the top of the boxers all the way upward to the bunched shirt.

 

“On all fours.”

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

As soon as the man was in place, Link grabbed the sexy tanned hips and ground his exposed crotch against the ripped boxers. "Mhmmm, I'm so going to make you walk with a limp after this.” Link reached around and rubbed Rhett's hot, hard cock through the cotton fabric.

 

The sexy groan that left Rhett's lips past the PR24 had Link's goozle racing up and down his throat. Fuck, he loved the diversity of their play. Glad he wasn't always the bottom…nor always the top. Thankful that it wasn't always rough or always soft and loving…that their lust and love had no boundaries. No hindrances…well outside the societal ones.

 

But in that house, at that moment…Link gave not one damn about the world and all its stupid rules. It was just two souls in a room expressing desire and need. Link moved to the side of the bed again and proceeded to kiss every inch of Rhett's body he could reach…and only kiss. No fingers, or palms, or anything else except lips.

 

He wanted Rhett so horned up the man would cum in seconds after inserting either dick or PR24 into the exposed ass. Link wasn't sure he should waste the ass on a stick, though, when his cock was more than willing and able to shove inside. But then again the memory of the baton sticking out of Rhett's hole back at the hotel in Raleigh was also hot.

 

Decisions…decisions…what was he to do?!

 

Grabbing the PR24 Link growled, “Let go.”

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

Link rested the tip of the nightstick on Rhett's shoulder and made a zig-zag pattern down the warm expanse of skin. The dirtiest of thoughts came to him as the PR24 reached the crevice of Rhett's butt. “Get on your back…leg's up…knees pressed to your chest.”

 

"Yes, sir." Green eyes locked on Link's as soon as Rhett's back met the bed. Curiosity, lust, love, and a smidgen of fear showed on the bearded face. 

 

Link smiled his evil grin…he liked surprising Rhett.

 

He brought the PR24 to his lips and licked the tip while holding Rhett's gaze. “Here's what's about to happen, McLaughlin.” Link allowed the wet tip of the baton to pass over Rhett's parted lips. "I'm planning to shove this black polycarbonate stick up your ass till it can't go any farther…and then I'm going to make you not only fuck yourself with it but wank off with your other hand…all while I sit on the other bed and watch."

 

The baton was pressed firmly against Rhett's lower lip. “Open up.”

 

Rhett's mouth opened…Link shoved the baton in until the man gagged. “Suck.”

 

Rhett sucked.

 

Link watched those bearded cheeks concave, and the pink lips encircle the black nightstick. He was mesmerized by the sight. "Release."

 

Rhett let go of the PR24.

 

Link moved to the end of the bed and knelt down. The curled up ass of Rhett's was spot on in front of his eyes. Link spread the cheeks wide with his free hand and leaned forward. He placed one kiss on the still stretched hole and spit a few times. The nightstick was moved into place then, and Link carefully pushed until it popped inside.

 

“Fuuucccck!” Rhett groaned.

 

Link smirked. He kept going until the PR24's handle stopped the forward progress. "Grab it."

 

Rhett's trembling hand moved between the two bent legs and took hold of the handle.

 

“Now grab that dick and give me a show.”

 

Link walked to the second bed and sat on the edge as Rhett's other hand started stroking. The pillow situation under Rhett's head allowed the man to see over and have an eyeful of Link's hard cock.

 

The way Rhett's lip was bitten as the cock was firmly wanked and the stiff, unyielding baton was shoved over and over into the abused hole was turning Link on tenfold. Link knew if he even touched his own cock he'd lose it fast, so he restrained himself. His blue eyes the only thing caressing anything…and that thing being Rhett's body head to toe.

 

Link waited…waited and watched till the telltale signs of Rhett's soon to be orgasm started to show on the man's face. He got up then and moved to the end of the bed were the bearded giant lay…grabbed the PR24 and yanked it out…replacing it fast and furious with his own cock.

 

Rhett's head arched back, mouth agape so big a demon from  _Supernatural_ could have exited the space in seconds. Link started roughly pounding the man's tight ass. “Mine! Say it, McLaughlin.”

 

“Yours.”

 

“That's…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Damn…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Right!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh shit…fuck, fuck, fuckkkkkkk.” Link was frozen deep in Rhett's ass as a massive orgasm ripped him to shreds.

 

He felt his body go all wibbly-wobbly as Rhett kept riding his cock. Link's hand shot out and wrapped around Rhett's on the man's cock…increasing the velocity of the stroke. Within seconds it was now Rhett arching and cursing…cum splashing everywhere.

 

As they lay there all tangled on the bed feeling depleted and happy, Link smiled hazily into Rhett's eyes. “Don't ever kiss Gordon or any other man for the rest of our lives…hear me, McLaughlin?!”

 

Rhett's hand moved to stroke Link's face, “Yes, sir. Never ever again, sir.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think Rhett listened too well to Link's command of never kissing another man. In GMM #1321 part 2 we have the evidence. [5 Shocking Fairy Tale Endings Revealed ](https://youtu.be/RUqNSj0wVQY?t=526).
> 
> I bet his ass was sore after that…or maybe Chase was invited back for more fun lol. I'm fine with either way.
> 
> If you wanted to watch Rhett hold his breath as mentioned, here is the link [Breath Holding Challenge GMM 691 ](https://youtu.be/JBFFU6b3kns?t=518).


	16. Warped & Loving It

* * *

 

 

For near thirty minutes they were sprawled on the bed just trying to recover. Link turned his head to smile at Rhett, "I'm hungry." He rolled over to lay on the man and took a nibble from Rhett's neck.

 

Rhett moaned from the contact, "Stop it, brat! Remember what I said earlier about pain and chafing?"

 

A chuckle shook Rhett's neck, “No I mean…I'm actually hungry…for food.”

 

Rhett flipped them so Link was now the one being laid on. A hand reached down and grabbed onto Link's not so soft cock. "Yeah, right. Like that was the only thing you meant…your buddy down here says otherwise."

 

“Stop it, McLaughlin you're…chaffing…me.” Link said with a smirk.

 

"Well, I'll do more than that if we don't get out of here."

 

They slowly got off the bed, and Link looked way too happy when he saw Rhett walking with a limp. "Okay, gimpy."

 

"Geesh, first you maim me and then tease me about it. Thanks a lot…brat."

 

That only made Link grin bigger as they headed down to the kitchen area. "I was good and hard, wasn't I? I didn't even break character halfway through."

 

“Yes, O dungeon master, you kept it up real good. I was quite impressed.”

 

“Mhmm, and you were also pressed into…shit…” Link rubbed the back of his neck and took a few deep breaths. “Food…not cock…food…not cock.”

 

Rhett put an arm around the man's shoulder, “Food THEN cock.”

 

Their eyes locked and their heartbeats thumped.

 

Link coughed and tore his gaze away. “We are going to be comatose by the time we leave England.”

 

“Well, I plan on us leaving the house at least once or twice next week…see some sites. I want to take you…”

 

“Mhmm, yeah. Take me, McLaughlin.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett rolled his eyes and moved his hand over Link's mouth. “I want to take you to that cereal restaurant in London and maybe visit Lincoln Castle.” His hand was licked, and he wiped it off down Link's chest.

 

Leaning closer, Link nipped Rhett's lower lip. “You can penetrate my fortress any day, Sir Rhett.”

 

"Shut up dork and make me some food." Rhett sat on one of the stools around the center island. It was so freeing not to have to get dressed. To sit there watching a naked man prepare him food…moving around the space with dick swaying and butt cheeks wiggling…mhmm, yes! Heaven.

 

Rhett remembered what Gordon had suggested. “Before you came downstairs earlier, Gordon had offered to let us stay in this house forever.”

 

The spatula stirring the scrambled eggs stopped as Link turned to face Rhett. “What? Really?”

 

"Yeah. He was very serious too."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link looked around the kitchen, the dining room, and into the sunroom. It really was like a haven. Their work apartment was nice, but it wasn't a whole house out in the middle of nowhere nice. Link seriously fantasized saying yes to Gordon for a few minutes as he finished the eggs and pancakes.

 

Yet, by the time he plated the food and sat down across from Rhett, Link knew they could never do it. Seeing any kind of sad emotion on Christy's face would be too painful…and then his kids…shit…sometimes life was crazy complicated.

 

Link sighed, “I almost wish you hadn't mentioned that.”

 

Rhett swallowed a forkful of the fluffy eggs and nodded. “I know…I wished he wouldn't have offered it either. Too tempting…makes it more painful to say no.”

 

"Yeah…very painful." Link stabbed a pancake and took a frustrated bite. "I want a time machine to go back and beat the shit out of us! All we had to do was have courage, and we wouldn't be in this position. Could have run away to California and made it work." 

 

The mood while the rest of the food was consumed was a bit dark. Both men were regretting many choices from their past. Rhett gathered the dirty dishes and dumped them into the sink. "Imagine if we had run away and still started a channel on YouTube. Then we would've gone to New York and met Gordon. He invites us over here and offers the house again. I could easily live the rest of my life with you here…growing old and grey together inside these walls." Gripping the counter top and staring into the sink, Rhett let out a sigh. 

 

Link moved over behind Rhett and wrapped warm arms around the man's naked chest. "I know…trust me, I know. At least we got lucky finding such awesome women…and thankfully they get along too."

 

Rhett turned around in Link's comforting embrace and kissed him. "Always seeking out the good, Neal…thanks. And yes, I'm thrilled that Jessie was around for the job. Next to you, she's one of the best things to happen to me."

 

"Shit!" Link moved back and smacked his forehead. "I forgot to call Christy."

 

“Oh yeah. I probably should call Jessie now too and get it over with…that way the rest of the night is just ours.”

 

The two men went to find their phones. Each took a different room to make their calls. In doing so, it allowed them to focus on the conversation and not the other still naked man.

 

Link went up to the bedroom and placed his call to Christy. She was excited to hear his voice and about the upcoming show.

 

"We're going to watch it at my parents'. Are you nervous about being live?" Christy asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Very nervous actually. You know me and my big mouth…even when we pre-tape GMM, I usually have trouble.”

 

She giggled, and Link smiled.

 

"Well, I know you'll do good, Link. Rhett will keep you in line, and you guys work so much better in those out of the desk situations now. Amazing that GMM is heading into season eleven.”

 

"Yeah, it's wild. Who knew we'd get this far when you and Jessie encouraged us to risk our normal jobs."

 

“You two always had a special connection…it was bound to work out.”

 

“Yeah…I've been blessed in many ways.”

 

“So when do you have to leave for the show?”

 

"Ummm about an hour…Gordon wants us there a few hours ahead to do a run through." Felt weird lying about the show, but they were legally obligated to do so.

 

"Well, I'll let you go so you can get ready. You'll do awesome, baby. We miss you so much. Your parents are coming over to watch the show too. So you'll have the whole gang cheering you guys on from the White residence."

 

“Love you so much, Christy.”

 

“Ditto, Link. Bye, baby.”

 

"Bye."

 

Link hit the end button and smiled down at the cell phone.

 

Sometimes he wondered if he had never met Rhett, would he have the urge to be with another man? Like what if Rhett's parents had stayed in California? Would Link have been a normal husband to Christy…working Monday thru Friday at a regular job?

 

And yet Rhett was in the mix, and Link wouldn't want to lose that. It was all so complicated…sadly so. Link pushed all the what-ifs out of his head and went to locate Rhett. He found the man sitting on the steps leading to the first floor.

 

"How are the boys? Oh yeah?" Rhett laughed at something Jessie said. "Well, I'm glad they're happy. Life is so short and crazy they should be just kids as long as possible."

 

Link walked over and sat down behind Rhett letting his legs spread, so the man was now in the v. It wasn't to mess with Rhett, though, just to be as close as possible and enjoy the warmth. Link rested his forehead on Rhett's nape and allowed the rumble of the man's conversation to ripple into his skin.

 

\- - - - -

 

“What? Oh yeah? At the studio? Awesome. That was nice of them.”

 

"Yeah, I guess it was Chase's idea." Jessie said. "The crew will be there with a plus one, and then the boys and I. Stevie rented out a huge TV for it. We're going to watch it as if we were on eastern standard time. That way anyone who wants to head out to an actual celebration can still do so. Are you nervous about being live with Gordon?"

 

Rhett felt terrible for having to pretend the show was still happening that night, but they had signed legal paperwork over it. "Yeah, a little bit, but Gordon has everything in order so it should go off without a hitch. We actually have to leave in about an hour…they want to do some run-throughs before the cameras roll. I wish I could tell you all the big names that will be on the show." 

 

"Oh, we already know. The ads are everywhere. Haven't you seen the ad with you guys in it?"

 

"No…didn't even know there were any with us. Can you send it to me?"

 

 

"Holy cow, that's so cool." Rhett held the phone up for Link to see.

 

Link whispered a happy wow.

 

“Yeah everyone was excited to see you might be doing something with the _Top Gear_ guys.”

 

Rhett chuckled as a replay of all that had happened at the taping yesterday filled his head. Especially when Link lost and had to kiss James May. "Trust me, when I heard what we were going to be doing, I was so excited…it's going to be hilarious. Did the crew post that ad to our social media sites? If not they should…would be fun to have the mythical beasts watching too."

 

"Of course business-minded Stevie already did that. And even if she hadn't, the mythical beasts always know about things without anyone's help."

 

“Yeah, true. I can't wait to see how it plays out and hear everyone's comments.”

 

"Well, I'm sure your phone will be ringing off the wall with congrats when it's over."

 

“Thanks, Jes. I'm a bit nervous, but we always do good.”

 

“Just keep a lock on Link's mouth. You know how he is when he gets nervous and hyper.”

 

Rhett laughed looking over his shoulder at the man in question. “Yeah, I'll keep a stern eye on him and muzzle him if I have to.”

 

He saw Link's goozle bounce in the man's throat at that. Images of the PR24 being put into his own mouth earlier caused Rhett to squirm. His tongue flicked out to lick across his lips while his eyes latched onto Link's.

 

"Good. Well, I better let you go. Have a blast and can't wait to hear all about it. We're actually heading to the studio around sevenish…so weird you guys are eight hours in front of California time. Going to make a small dinner for the boys, so they aren't starving by then. Love you, Rhett."

 

“Right back at you, Jes. Love you. Talk to you next year.” Rhett teased as he finally broke eye contact with Link.

 

He could almost hear Jessie rolling her eyes at him, "So original, McLaughlin."

 

He grinned against the phone. “Bye, Jes.”

 

"Bye, sexy."

 

The call ended, and Rhett leaned back against Link's warm chest. "The crew is having a New Year's Eve party at the studio to watch the show."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's chest and placed a kiss on the man's temple. “I bet that will be a blast.”

 

Rhett held up the ad for their segment. “This is so cool looking. I guess we've been too busy to check into social media."

 

Up popped their Facebook page next, and there was a huge post about the show with a link to the older episode from New York with Gordon. "Stevie is the best manager."

 

“Definitely.” Link said in agreement.

 

They checked out the rest of the sites then and saw Stevie had made sure every website had mention of the show.

 

“Cool how BBC and Food Network is posting it “live” to their websites so each time zone can start it at their nine o'clock if they chose.”

 

“Yeah, it boggles my mind how New Year's can happen over and over because of the different time zones.”

 

Link was about to suggest they move when Rhett's phone started to ring. It was Stevie. Rhett put it on speaker so Link could hear.

 

"Hey, Stevie, what's up? Excellent job on promoting the show tonight." Rhett said.

 

"That's why I get paid the big bucks." Stevie teased.

 

"We don't have too much time to talk, though…supposed to be over at Gordon's in an hour to do some run-throughs before the live show starts."

 

"Well I just wanted to wish you guys luck, and I had a few things to discuss about the footage you took at the college." 

 

“Oh yeah, did we miss anything? We can easily go back after we return to North Carolina.”

 

"No, no. You got everything we needed. It will make some great episodes. It's just that there was some extra footage I wasn't expecting."

 

The hairs stood up on the guys' necks. Rhett sent Link a worried look, "Extra footage? Of what?"

 

The awkward pause wasn't helping them feel any better.

 

"Well, apparently Link had carried the camera into the hotel one time and must have hit the record button by accident. I…uh…well, I had footage of a doorway kiss and mention of getting a shower before anything else happened. The battery must have been low because it cuts off there."

 

Both men were speechless. Both were thinking the same thing…Shit!

 

Stevie's voice echoed out the phone, “Is there anything you want to tell me?”

 

She sounded so mom-like at that moment. Not at all judgmental but merely curious.

 

Rhett looked at Link and shrugged, “I mean what else do you need to hear me say…I'm sure the footage speaks volumes.”

 

“First off, I have no issue with what I saw…but dammit, guys! I almost didn't look through the film…almost handed it right to editing. They wouldn't have taken it as calmly.”

 

"We're sorry, Stevie. We were so careful with what we said and shot that we never checked the footage. We promise to scan through anything we shoot next time to double check."

 

“Good. Now the second thing is why the hell didn't you tell me?!”

 

“Until recently the only people that knew were Link and I…it wasn't a matter of keeping it from you as much as trying to be careful about it all.”

 

"When you get home, we need to have a talk because this changes so many things."

 

“We know.”

 

"Well, I've erased that segment and the tapes are off to editing to merge them into viable clips. We can easily create a week of shows with what you captured."

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“Well…I'll let you get to the show. Wanted to call before people started showing up for the party tonight. Be safe.”

 

“Thanks, Stevie. Have a good night.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Rhett hit the end button and covered his face. “Holy hell we're idiots.”

 

"I am so sorry, Rhett…I have no clue how I did that. Thank goodness the battery died. Actually, I remember I had to use the backup battery the next day. Never thought to check the footage for accidental shots." 

 

"Thank goodness for Stevie…always keeping us safe and looking good." Rhett kissed Link's jaw, "I would've enjoyed seeing that footage, though. I love those door kisses."

 

Link gulped. “Fuck yeah.”

 

"Let's veg on the sofa until the show starts. We can see what Miss VonHum's been up to. Can you imagine her getting hold of that kissing footage."

 

Arms unwrapped from around Rhett's warm body as Link stood up. “Oh man, she'd create a video and a four hundred page story just from that one moment.”

 

They made their way to the sofa, and Rhett grabbed the remote. With one touch the TV was on, and with minimal hassle, YouTube's Main page was showing. He typed in Sally's name, and up popped her channel icon. And low and behold a new video was waiting for them to watch. This one was called  _Rhink - Mighty Fine._

 

Link leaned against Rhett's chest as the video began. It started off with a golden oldie from an earlier season of GMM. Link was telling Rhett that the dream Rhett was about to share might have a freaky meaning.

 

"Holy hell!" they both exclaimed as footage from the buddy system song  _Another Me_ started to play. It wasn't their worst fear, but it was something they had worried about when filming the naked bits to the song. Sally did exactly what they hoped no one would do. She had edited the naked bits so that instead of dressed Link looking at naked Link's parts…it was dressed Rhett looking at naked Link…and vice versa. 

 

And if that wasn't crazy enough, the clever woman then went on to put the naked hip thrust Rhett and the naked bent over Link together…and boy did it ever look like Link was about to get it up the ass. Of course, it was hot as hell…so much so Rhett moved the bar back to when it started.

 

“Damn…she has way too much time on her hands.” he said.

 

“Chuck bless her.” Link said loving every second.

 

Rhett was sure that compared to the opener, the rest of the video had no chance of being close to that risque…right? NOT. Sally was able to seamlessly weave their words together into some very, very dirty ways. It went from the naked bits to Rhett talking about carnal things and footage of a younger Rhett bending down suggestively before Link as if to give a blow job. Then some carrots took the place of the cock followed by a happy look on Link's face, and Rhett coming on the screen saying, 'we all do it…we personally love it.'

 

This all happened in the first minute of the four-minute video. Both men were getting turned on hardcore and wondered how much more Sally could put in the remaining three minutes.

 

The answer was apparently a lot.

 

There were some wiggles of Link's hips and Rhett receiving a very enthusiastic blow job. It ended then with the scene from  _Are You Going to Eat That_ video where Link is sprayed in the face with the milk from the cow udder. 

 

The guys were literally squirming on the sofa because of how Sally had captured very sexual things from PG items. The video ended with the old footage of them at an earlier VidCon talking about sharing a bed. It was the video clip when they went to show how Link snores, but both moved at the same time, and it almost ended in an accidental kiss. 

 

Rhett looked at Link and laughed. “Well hell…who needs porn when you have a super fan that can make something like this.”

 

Link nodded. “She lures you in with the lovey-dovey ones like  _Unabridged_ and then POW a dirty one. She has to be an eighties kid like us, though, because that was a Salt n Pepper song.”

 

“Would be cool if we got to meet her on the book tour. Do you think she'd have the balls to go VIP and tell us who she was?” Rhett asked.

 

"That would be fun. Not like we could say good job, though."

 

“True.”

 

"Well, unless we're going to play and address the issues she caused, I suggest we find a movie…stat!" Link teased. Their nakedness made it very easy to see how the video had affected them.

 

“Chafing, Neal…chafing.”

 

"Movie it is then." Link got up and walked to the shelves by the staircase leading to the third floor. That section of the bookcase was filled with every movie ever made. Well, a damn good chunk of them. And not only just one genre either…it ranged from hardcore action to soft, gushy rom-coms. "So what's your poison, McLaughlin. Drama, musical or comedy?" 

 

Rhett growled, “You're my poison, Neal.”

 

“Chafing, Rhett…chafing.”

 

“Darn…well…I guess my second choice would be…action comedy?”

 

Link perused the plethora of DVDs and selected three titles for Rhett to chose from. "Okay, mister, here are your options. We have  _Tropic Thunder_ ,  _Deadpool_ , or  _Austin Powers_ ." 

 

“Really? Those are the three you pick?”

 

“Okay what about  _Chicago_ ,  _Phantom of the Opera_ or…hell… _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ .”

 

“Hmmm…Dammit, Janet, you might have stumbled onto something.”

 

Link pulled out the DVD case for Rocky Horror. "Oh, this is the special anniversary blue ray. There is a ton of behind the scenes stuff and some deleted parts."

 

The disc was in, and Link sat back down next to Rhett as the menu popped onto the TV screen. And there was Tim Curry in all his glory wearing fishnets, a corset and some very tight black satin panties.

 

“Can you imagine us getting away wearing something like that on GMM?” Link said picturing Rhett in fishnets.

 

“There's no way. We get burned at the stake for way less…but I bet your sexy legs would look hot with the stockings.” Rhett's hand moved up Link's naked thigh.

 

“Chafing, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett leaned over and placed a kiss on Link's neck. "Well, at least you could maybe put on the blue lingerie…I mean seems fitting."

 

"I think you should…besides, I like being Brad."

 

“Oh yeah? Like me corrupting you and turning you into a sex slave?”

 

Blue eyes sizzled into green. “Hell yes.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched as Rhett stood and booked it up the stairs to the bedroom. He glanced at the smiling Tim Curry dressed as Frank-N-Furter, “Sorry but if Rhett looks as hot as I think he will…you don't even come close.”

 

Dr. Frank-N-Furter was the one character Link actually had fantasies about when he was younger. The cult classic had been released two years before he was born so as soon as he and Rhett were in their early teens, they had seen it. The attraction to the character played so brilliantly by Tim merged with Link's lust for Rhett and had inspired many a masturbatory session.

 

Even waiting for Rhett to appear, that smirk on Tim's face caused a twitchiness in his cock. But it went from minor movement to full on Dwayne's World SHAAAWING when he saw Rhett walk down in the blue baby doll top, garter belt and stockings.

 

“Too bad we don't wear the same shoe size, Neal. This outfit begs for heels.”

 

Link was salivating as the man came to stand before him. “Fuck me, McLaughlin…you're one fine bitch." 

 

The urge to lean forward and rub his face against the stained blue panties was too strong for Link to ignore. And ohh…it was just as great if not a million times more. He growled against the satin captured flesh, “I want to chafe you so bad.”

 

Rhett muckled…which was a chuckle mixed with a moan. The man's fingers moved into Link's dark hair and held him in place. "How about we torment ourselves while watching the movie…and when Frank makes Rocky, we'll have our own slap and tickle moments."

 

Link let his teeth gently close down on the bulging cock hidden behind the panties. He placed a kiss on the same spot…and then another…and maybe some tongue action…and then…

 

“Focus, Neal. Move away from the cock.”

 

Link's hazy blue eyes moved up and connected to Rhett's. “Sit down before I reach out and chafe you good, McLaughlin.”

 

On the sofa Link was sitting in the middle, so Rhett's butt was planted next to the him and the fishnet-covered legs came to rest across Link's lap.

 

“You're trying to kill me, aren't you?!” Link said with a hoarse voice.

 

"Dooby doesn't mean to kill you, Harry Potter…only to torment." 

 

Link rolled his eyes at the dork in lingerie. “Really? Potter references?”

 

Rhett grinned big, “You know Frank could easily make Voldemort moan.”

 

Images of the noseless wonder wearing tidy-whiteys with those pale legs in the air, while Frank-N-Furter introduced the wizard to gay love played in technicolor glory in Link's perverted head…and he liked it.

 

“You little perv!” Rhett said seeing the very thing in Link's eyes.

 

Link fixed those same eyes on Rhett and grinned evilly, "Your little perv." His hand moved to rub the blue satin panties.

 

"Oh shit…I better start the movie." Rhett's hand shook while it grabbed the remote and hit play. The opening shot of the wedding appeared. Link's hands started a soft stroke up and down Rhett's legs. Only to move higher and stroke under the tops of the stockings when Brad sang:

 

… **The road was long, but I ran it, Janet.**

**There's a fire in my heart, and you fan it, Janet.**

**If there's one fool for you, then I am it, Janet. Now I've one thing to say, and that's**

**Dammit, Janet, I love you…**

 

Soon Brad and Janet's car got a flat tire, and they started walking to the mansion. Link's hand moved from thigh to panties. Not going full force but just lightly stroking as they continued to watch the movie.

 

Riff Raff opened the door, and in the sultry, slow accent he lets Brad and Janet into the mansion. Rhett chuckled, "Not creepy at all…yeah just follow him into the ominous house with the warning sign.”

 

"You know the guy who plays Riff Raff is also the villain, Pierre Le Pieu, in  _Ever After_ and was the voice of the dad on  _Phineas & Ferb_ ." Link randomly said as Magenta slid down the banister to stand next to her brother. 

 

The grandfather clock started ticking away, and Rhett and Link smiled over to each other.

 

"I'm Riff Raff…you be Magenta." said Link.

 

“Deal.”

 

Link slid Rhett's legs off his lap and wiggled his hips to the beginning of _Time Warp_ as he stood. And as Riff Raff started singing so did Link…playing it up to his captive audience. "It's astounding…time is fleeting…"

 

He laid on his back and pointed up at Rhett, “Madness takes its toll…”

 

Rhett got down on hands and knees and crawled to Link just in time for Magenta's next line, “Not for very much longer…”

 

Link rolled over onto all fours too and winked at Rhett, “I've got to keep control…I remember doing the time warp…drinking those moments when…” He licked Rhett's cheek, “The blackness would hit me…and the void would be calling…”

 

When the extras in the scene began to sing about doing the time warp again, Rhett and Link got to their feet and started dancing crazy. They then followed the Narrator's voice with how to move. 

 

Link knelt before the tall man when they were told that the pelvic thrust is what really drives you insane. He let the motion of Rhett's thrust push the satin panties against his face. The delicious scent of Rhett was turning Link on till he wanted to melt from the heat.

 

A large palm was placed over Link's face then as Rhett shoved him backward to the ground when it was Magenta's turn to sing. A stocking clad leg moved to either side of Link's chest, and Rhett slowly lowered down. "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me…"

 

Rhett straddled Link's lower half and rested the satin covered butt over the bulge in Link's naked crotch. “You can't see me, no, not at all…In another dimension, with voyeuristic intentions…”

 

Leaning down, Rhett's lips were inches from Link's, “Well secluded, I see all…”

 

Link wrapped his arms around the man and flipped them over, “With a bit of a mind flip…”

 

“You're into the time slip…” Rhett said all breathlessly from below.

 

“And nothing…” Link put Rhett's legs over his shoulders and wiggled closer, “…can ever be the same.”

 

“You're space out on sensation…” Rhett's green eyes glazed with lust staring up into Link's.

 

“Like you're under sedation…” Link moved down and kissed Rhett hard. A kiss that continued and expanded until the song ended. Their lips parted at the exact moment Brad mentions that everyone knows how to dance the Maddison. 

 

"What is the Maddison?" Rhett breathlessly asked.

 

Link laughed at the sudden topic change but found himself just as curious. So he got to his feet and helped Rhett stand. "Don't know, but let's find out." He grabbed the controller, hit pause, and then found Rhett's phone. "Siri, what is the Maddison?"

 

"The Maddison is a dance step made famous in the late nineteen fifties through the sixties. It's basically a form of line dancing." The robotic voice stated.

 

There was a black and white video showing under the written definition Siri had read. It was a YouTube video posted by NRRArchives3 titled  _Annette dancing the Maddison_ . "Come here and look at this." 

 

Link sat down on the sofa and waited to hit the play button until Rhett was next to him. The video was apparently from the Mickey Mouse club because the Annette was Annette Funicello who was famous from the show. It was just a back and forth leg motion with some specific steps called during it.

 

“I remember that dance…they used it in the movie  _Hairspray_ …the first one with Ricki Lake. They almost did the exact routine as in this video.” Rhett said as it ended.

 

Link grabbed the remote then and hit the play button to restart the movie on the TV.

 

"Oh here comes my second favorite part." Link said as Janet tried to persuade Brad to leave, but he just makes excuses to stay…all the while Frank-N-Furter's heels are shown tapping away until the small elevator stops and the sexy Tim Curry appears in full transvestite glory behind the couple.

 

"Fuck that man really sells the role." Link unknowingly licked his lips, and Rhett swatted his arm.

 

“Excuse me? Are you drooling over Frank-N-Furter?”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Link's face, “No…maybe…okay, yes…guilty…very, very guilty.” He squirmed in his seat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Link actually getting to dress as Frank-N-Furter on GMM [Tinder: The Musical ft. Rachel Bloom GMM 1253 ](https://youtu.be/I207Yh-Q7BY?t=553).
> 
> And here is my Rhink song mentioned in this chapter [Rhink - Mighty Fine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALp_3JOYFbQ).
> 
> And here is the naked footage in it's original context from the S1 Buddy System song [Another Me ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIISHi9hJoE).
> 
> For your drooling pleasure here is one of the best entrances in film history [Frank-N-Furter's sexy ass entrance ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc80tFJpTuo).
> 
> And finally, if you would like to see the Maddison video here you go [Annette Dancing the Maddison ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07R_Ne5J4AQ).


	17. Say My Name

* * *

 

 

When Frank's famous song  _Sweet Transvestite_ started, Rhett got up and intentionally blocked Link's view of the TV…and evil glint in his eyes as he sang along. “How d'you do, I…See you met my…faithful handyman.”

 

Link pretended to try to look around the bearded brat in the blue lingerie, but Rhett just moved over to keep the screen blocked. "He's just a little brought down…because when you knocked…he thought you were the candy man." Rhett ran a hand down the corset and grabbed his cock through the panties.

 

Link gulped.

 

Rhett grinned.

 

"Don't get strung out by the way I look…don't judge a book by its cover…I'm not much of a man by the light of day…" Rhett turned, so his butt was facing Link and bent over in half…staring at Link through his parted thighs, "But by night I'm one hell of a lover."

 

With some hip wiggles to the song Rhett kept singing along, “I'm just a sweet Transvestite…from…” He placed his hands on both ankles and slowly caressed up his legs while singing, “Transexual, Transylvania.”

 

He sauntered to Link and pulled the man off the sofa giving Link the once over, “Let me show you around…maybe play you a sound…you look like you're both pretty groovy.”

 

Rhett placed his hands on Link's shoulders letting his eyes smolder down into those baby blues. “Or if you want something visual…that's not too abysmal…”

 

He twisted and rubbed his satin-covered ass into Link's crotch. “We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie.”

 

Link was right on the ticker picking up the role of Brad, “I'm glad we caught you at home…could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry.”

 

Pushing up the black glasses in mock nervousness Link continued, “We'll just say where we are…then go back to the car…we don't want to be any worry.”

 

Rhett grabbed Link's chin and tilted it upward staring at the man's sexy lips. "Well, you got with a flat. Well, how about that? Well, babies, don't you panic…"

 

Two warm palms moved down Link's naked chest, “By the light of the night it'll seem alright…I'll get you a satanic mechanic.”

 

Rhett did a quick deep squat and placed a kiss on Link's dick before standing back up, “I'm just a sweet transvestite…from Transexual, Transylvania. Why don't you stay for the night?”

 

He nipped Link's earlobe. “Or maybe a bite? I could show you my favorite obsession.”

 

Moving behind Link, he wrapped his arms around the man's naked torso. “I've been making a man…with blond hair and a tan…and he's good for relieving my…” Rhett ground his panties into Link's ass, “…tension.”

 

Rhett's hands moved down Link's stomach and grasped the rock hard cock, "I'm just a sweet transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania." While still holding the dick, Rhett moved to Link's front side and kissed the sexy, protruding goozle.

 

Instead of singing the last lines loudly he whispered them against the warm skin. "I'm just a sweet transvestite…from Transexual, Transylvania."

 

The rest of the song was missed since Rhett started to kiss Link with vigor and lust. Both men barely heard the noise of the TV while the lip-lock continued.

 

Near ten minutes later, Rhett moaned against Link and moved back. "Dang we were kissing for a while. Rocky is already singing his own song."

 

Link pressed a palm on Rhett's blue satiny chest and propelled him back to the sofa.

 

\- - - - -

 

One more push and Rhett was sitting…giving Link the perfect platform to straddle. And straddle he did. There was something so powerful and decadent being on someone's lap while facing them. Link's calves pressed against Rhett's thighs…his butt comfortably resting on the man's knees.

 

It was bizarre to be having a gushy moment while Rocky Horror played on in the background. Sitting there on the lap of his best friend, Link really studied Rhett. Starting with those happy, eager green eyes staring back at him. Moving down to the mouth-watering way the blue lingerie clung to the broad chest. Also, taking in how those long tan arms were reaching out to him…to him!

 

As much as Link wanted to fuck Rhett ten ways to Sunday, he also reveled in the simple ability to touch the guy. Fingers traced the shape of Rhett's face, stroking the skin and beard. This man, this amazing bearded giant wanted him and allowed Link to kiss those lips…to touch anywhere he pleased. And Rhett loved him…truly and completely loved Link just as he was…one hundred percent dorky, foot-in-mouth Charles Lincoln Neal the third. 

 

Link looked at the scar on his index finger, and a gushy grin took over his face. He moved the hand to Rhett's arm and saw a similar scar on the man's weenus. Memories flooded his brain from that afternoon at the cow pasture when they had renewed the blood oath and had planted the tree. His chest so full of love and awe it felt like it might explode.

 

With all that swirling around, Link lowered his lips to Rhett's and they caught on fire. Not the inferno that made them fuck their brains out…no…this was the slow-burning, long-lasting stuff that licked every inch of their souls and made Link groan against the firm lips.

 

Rhett would have had to be a blind man not to notice the way Link was feeling. As warm arms wrapped around Link, he moaned at the added heat and threaded his fingers through the sexy, dirty blond hair.

 

And as their lips remained locked, Link's hips just undulated slowly over Rhett's panty covered lap. The satin material allowed a lot of slippery goodness as his bottom moved over the stiff cock pushing through.

 

On the forgotten TV screen, Frank-N-Furter was introducing Rocky to Janet. The woman looked disdainfully at the buff man wearing the gold panties and said she wasn't into muscles. Frank stared at Janet in contempt and informed her that Rocky belonged to him alone. Tim went on to sexually slither and slide against a pommel horse. A scene that undoubtedly had created many masturbatory fantasies for all the gay or bi male moviegoers…and many straight females as well.

 

But neither man noticed the provocative images on the TV. They were in their own universe. Link's hard cock pressed between their bodies, leaving a sticky trail of precum on Rhett's exposed stomach…the halves of the blue baby-doll top accentuating the smeared flesh.

 

Link wished there was a way to be fucked and fuck at the same time. Would love to have his dick up Rhett's hole at the same time he rode Rhett's cock.

 

Alas, that was just impossible…he'd have to wait until after making the man explode to have his own playtime…well, if he survived without cumming till then. Didn't look plausible given that they were only touching and kissing and he was already deadly close to the point of no return.

 

He growled against the warm neck as the lust level went from a warning to DEFCON-5. Link's hands gripped the top of the panties and pulled them downward…lifting his body off Rhett's lap to allow the satin underneath to slide out of the way.

 

Then it was just skin to skin on both their lower halves. Link gripped the man's hard cock and rubbed the precum dribbling out the tip over the head for a lubricant…and then moved to his own to get more. It was hot to know that the shiny cock about to slide upward into his ass was glistening from both their fluids.

 

The air stilled, and all sound faded away at the feeling of the wet cock head pushing against his hole. Link held his breath in an…tici…pa…tion as Rhett's cock popped past the narrow opening. His head arching backward as each delicious inch slid in and in and in.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's mouth gaped open at the vice grip Link's rosebud had on his cock. Hell, it was enough to make his green eyes cross.

 

When the man was firmly and completely filled with dick, Rhett just let himself enjoy the moment. Never failed…whether it was that first time back in June with the  _So Dang Dark_ shoot or now, eons of fucks later, it was still utterly overwhelming to be inside Link. To feel the man's weight…to see that same awe and wonder on that familiar face. 

 

His heart gushed when those blue eyes opened and stared into his. The same love and need shining brilliantly from their depth. And then…oh, fuck then…Link moved. Only a minuscule amount but enough to have them both gasping.

 

Two large hands traveled down to cup the man's ass as Link increased the erotic motion. Slow and languid but just as wicked as a fast fuck. Each slide into Link's warm hole just compelled Rhett to invent a few new curse words and spew them into the air.

 

“Kiss me, Neal. I need your lips on mine as your ass deep throats my cock.”

 

Link grinned before pressing the smiling lips to Rhett's.

 

On the TV, Frank-N-Furter had just finished seducing Janet in her bedroom and was heading over to Brad's. For having been made in the mid-seventies, it was a highly erotic and hardcore visual of two men having sex…very, very nicely so. Easily one of the most memorable moments of the entire movie.

 

The sensual nature of the film's conversation sank subconsciously into both men's heads and added to the already intense urge to get closer. Link's hips moving faster…Rhett's hands gripping harder…their lips pressing so tightly together as tongues rubbed and explored. 

 

As much as Rhett was enjoying the ride, he was getting to the point of needing more. Needed harder, deeper, rougher. And that is when such a dirty, extremely raunchy idea popped into his head…and as much as he tried to ignore it and focus on the moment in hand, he couldn't shake it.

 

Which was why he growled, “Get over to those stairs and bend over!”

 

Link's gasp just made him even more frenzied for it. The man quickly slid off Rhett's cock, stumbled over to the stairs leading to the third floor, and bent over.

 

“Knees on the step…legs spread wide apart.” Rhett commanded as he walked over to the sexy sight.

 

Link obeyed, and fuck was it hot.

 

Rhett didn't even mess around…just lined up his cock and slammed it back into the gaping rosebud. Both men groaning as their eyelids clamped down. Fingers dug deep into Link's skin then as Rhett just rammed away…each thrust making Link push forward against the stairs.

 

While Janet Weiss sang, 'I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble…and seat wetting. Now all I want to know is how to go…I've tasted blood, and I want more.' The two men were living it.

 

Link's head twisted to look over a shoulder and watch Rhett fucking away. Their gazes readily locked on the other.

 

'Touch-a-touch-a-touch-a-touch me.'

 

SLAM!

 

'I wanna be dirty.'

 

SLAM!

 

'Thrill me,'

 

SLAM!

 

'chill me,'

 

SLAM!

 

'fulfill me.'

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett gasped as the orgasm ripped through his body and his cum spilled deep into Link's ass. He panted out, “Creatures of the night.”

 

Link's head lowered to the step as the man tried to keep from cumming as well. Rhett, hearing the man whimper in time with Brad Majors character on the screen, grunted once more "Creatures of the night."

 

\- - - - -

 

“Holy Hell!” Link muttered as they sprawled onto the stairs too worn-out to move. “I like stairs…stairs are gooood.”

 

The raspy, sultry voice that was spoken inches from his ear had Link shivering. “Mhmm, yes stairs are very yummy.”

 

Rhett's cock was still inside Link's abused hole…something Link would have kept that way if they could figure out how to walk around. He loved feeling connected to Rhett. Had the stairs not been pressing awkwardly into his chest and legs Link could have just laid under the man forever. 

 

But alas the pain was outweighing the pleasure of the closeness. "Get off me, McLaughlin."

 

Even still, Link pouted big time when the heat of that lanky body and the delicious feel of that cock were removed. He flipped over and rested his butt on a step forgetting that his hole was gaping and filled with cum.

 

Rhett stared at the clueless reclining man and started laughing.

 

“What? What's so funny?”

 

As Link said that he had moved forward and his butt shifted too. Rhett sputtered with even more laughter, "We're going to have to get carpet cleaner for the stairs now, numbnuts."

 

Link's brain took those words in and processed it all. With the widening of his eyes and the split-second jump off the stairs, it was clear that Rhett's meaning had finally registered. When he turned to look at the step in question, there was a large smear of cum staining the carpet. "Shit!" 

 

Rhett chuckled again. “Amateur.”

 

Link's tongue came out as he made a face at the man. “Not my fault I was still hopped up on endorphins from you fucking me to the third floor.”

 

“Mhmm, hell yeah I did.” Rhett reached out and tugged on Link's still hard cock.

 

On the TV, the movie's cast was starting in on the minute-long name saying moment after Janet and Rocky get discovered. The guys decided to join in on the fun.

 

“Link.”

 

“Rhett.”

 

'Brad'

 

'Janet'

 

'Rocky'

 

Rocky just stared at Frank.

 

'Janet'

 

'Dr. Scott'

 

“Link”

 

“Rhett”

 

'Janet'

 

'Brad'

 

'Rocky'

 

Rocky turned to Frank again but said nothing.

 

Frank-N-Furter glared at his disobedient creation, 'Listen to me…I made you…and I can break you just as easily.'

 

A gong sounded, and the camera panned to Magenta who over-dramatically announced, 'Master, dinner is ready!'

 

Rhett took the remote, paused the movie, and smiled at Link, “I'm starving.”

 

“For food, or for me?” Link said waving his hard cock around.

 

“Both…cum with me.” Rhett grabbed the dick and pulled Link to the stairs leading to the first floor.

 

It was highly erotic having his cock tugged and stroked the whole way to the kitchen. Link was so ready to bend the man over the center island and give as good as he had gotten.

 

“Get up on the counter now, Neal.” Rhett commanded.

 

Okay so maybe it wasn't the island ass fuck he had wanted, but Link still obeyed.

 

Rhett went to the fridge and dug a few items out…resting the containers next to Link on the counter. A bottle of Clearly Canadian was the last thing laid down before the fridge was shut. “I think we should do a Will It, Neal.”

 

“Oh yeah? And what is the premise, sir?”

 

Rhett's green eyes blazed at the use of sir. "I wonder, will placing these food items on a hard cock make them taste better?"

 

Link gasped. He had suspected that was what the man had planned but to actually hear it was ten times hotter. "Yes…I…I think that is so needed to be known…for science." 

 

“Oh, yes…definitely for science.”

 

Looking at what was placed on the counter beside him, Link counted ten items including the Clearly Canadian bottle. He squirmed at the sheer thought of each food being eaten off his cock…those sexy bearded lips opening and sinking down…teeth scraping upward…tongue flicking outward…shit!

 

The sound of plastic scraping against wood caught Link's attention, and he saw Rhett dragging the jar of peanut butter off a shelf.

 

"Goes with the grape jelly." Rhett teased as he placed it next to the purple squeeze container. "But that has to be last…hard to get peanut butter off, and I don't want it…tainting…the rest."

 

“How…umm…how will I be able to tell if it works? I'm not flexible enough to suck my own cock.” Link said with a smirk.

 

"Oh, I have that covered too, Neal." Rhett leaned down and swallowed the entire cock so fast causing Link's head to arch back.

 

A few sucks later the mouth was removed and pressed against Link's. The wicked man stood back then and grinned. "See…I get a taste…and then you get a taste."

 

Link could easily recognize his own flavor mixed with Rhett's. “Mhmm, yeah…that will work.”

 

“Round One…spreadable butter…will it cock?” Rhett's asked speaking with a deep announcer voice.

 

Link rolled his eyes but was soon doing so for a whole other reason. Rhett had scooped some of the soft butter onto a palm, warmed it up and then applied it to Link's cock. “Holy Hell!”

 

It was slippery…like a lube…and heating up even more as Rhett's fingers closed around the stiff cock. When the hand was withdrawn, Link's entire cock glistened. He was so going to cum before they got to the peanut butter and jelly round.

 

Down went Rhett's mouth…sucking and licking and scraping away at the happy cock until every trace of butter was removed. Link was panting hard by the time those lips kissed him…feeding him the flavors.

 

“So? Will it cock?” Rhett asked with a raspy voice.

 

Link licked his lips and nodded, “Fuck yes.”

 

“Agreed.” Rhett took a deep breath, “Now on to Round Two…fried chicken skin…will it cock?”

 

Link watched as Rhett grabbed a breast and carefully pulled off the crispy skin. The man moved it to Link's cock and wrapped it around.

 

The next few minutes were quite possibly the most torturous of Link's entire life. The sensation of Rhett only using his mouth, tongue, and teeth to eat off the chicken skin was mind-melting. Link's fingers were gripping the counter edge till the knuckles turned white.

 

And then that naughty mouth came up for a kiss and Link was in heaven. The taste of the fried chicken mixing with the heat and wetness of Rhett…fuck! The kiss lasted way longer than needed, but they weren't complaining…just groaning as it ended.

 

Rhett stared at Link's lips and hoarsely whispered, “Will…will it cock?”

 

Link panted, “Oh hell yes.”

 

Rhett gulped, “Round three…mushrooms…will it cock?”

 

“How are you planning to get a mushroom to stay on my dick, McLaughlin?” Link asked skeptically. “For it to work it has to be able to stay on by itself.”

 

"Oh, ye, of little faith." Rhett took a mushroom and then grabbed a spoon from the utensil drawer. The man broke off the stem and scooped out the strands…creating a little helmet or hat. The mushroom was then laid on top of the tip of Link's cock, and as Rhett stepped away, it remained in place. "Boom!" 

 

Link looked down at the mushroom cap on his cock…it was oddly erotic. Even more so when Rhett's mouth had to go extra wide to get around it. “Remember you have to go full down and then up for it to count.”

 

Rhett's gaze latched onto Link's as the man did just that. A warm tongue slid up the underside before releasing the dick and chewing on the mushroom.

 

“I don't think that should count…how do you know it will cock if you don't finish it while still on the actual cock?”

 

Holding out a tongue full of mushroom bits for Link to see, Rhett leaned back down, returned the cock into the mix, and finished the mushroom.

 

It was too much. Link's fingers went from grasping the counter to gripping Rhett's head. His arms had to stretch higher as Rhett moved up to give Link a kiss.

 

The flavor enthusiastically shared was earthy and fuckn' awesome. Link wanted more, but Rhett stepped back and stopped the kiss. The evil grin on the man's face showed that the effect on Link was clearly seen. "Will It cock?"

 

Link's eyes stayed glued to those sexy bearded lips as he nodded, “Mhmm, very much yes.”

 

"Unleash me, Neal. I need to get Round Four's item."

 

The dirty blond head of hair was reluctantly released but not without a small, pouty whimper.

 

For the next round, a bag of shredded cheese was picked up and brought over. Rhett separated the resealable top as wide as possible…about to dink Link's dick into the bag but stopped. “I better get a plate for this one…unless you want cock tainted cheese for the rest of the week.”

 

“No…no tainted cheese please…just a tainted me, sir.”

 

\- - - - -

 

“Stop it.” Rhett grabbed a small plate from the shelf and spread out a handful of the shredded cheese. He put the package back in the fridge and moved closer with the plate. “Now this one is going to require some assistance.”

 

He lowered his mouth and sucked in the hard cock…getting it all wet and sticky with his saliva. The cheese easily stuck when Rhett moved off and sprinkled the dairy product over the shiny cock. It was soon completely covered in orange.

 

Rhett placed the empty plate on the counter and knelt. “Shredded Cheese…will it cock?”

 

With a hop, hop movement down the shaft so not to smear the cheese, Rhett's nose eventually hit pubes. He used his tongue mostly and lapped off the small lines of cheese…as Link…giggled? What?

 

He carefully removed the cock and swallowed what was still in his mouth as he looked up at the laughing man. “Find this funny, Neal?”

 

Link's lower lip was bit to try to stop the laughter but failed. "It's not my fault. When the strands of cheese moved around, it tickled like crazy."

 

“Oh did it now? Hmmm…I'll have to change my technique then.” Rhett knelt back down and this time once his nose hit pubes he had his teeth gently rest on the bottom of the shaft and cleaned off the cock in one upward swipe. When the teeth reached the ridge under the head, Rhett shifted to just lips then to suck off the cheese from the knob. 

 

Once again the flavor was delivered to the horned up Link through a kiss. The time their lips met between rounds kept getting longer and longer…just like Rhett's cock.

 

“Will it cock?” Rhett asked trying to catch his breath minutes later.

 

"Oh, Chuck yes." Link said doing the same.

 

Rhett looked at the remaining food items on the counter. "And this is why we never have so many rounds for a Will It. I don't even think I can last through all that and I'm not the one getting my dick sucked off each round.”

 

“We are so going to have to do this again when you're also clean enough to eat.” Link said staring wistfully at Rhett's hard cock. “But as for now…get done, mister, so we can head to the shower. I want to give you my own bonus round.”

 

"Mhmmm, Link's own secret sauce…we already know that that will cock." Rhett leaned over and kissed the man again. He stopped before he got to the point of just bending Link over the sink and filling the man's sloppy hole with even more cum.

 

Quivering fingers pushed through Rhett's hair as he tried to calm down enough to focus on the task at hand. “Okay…Round Five…pudding…will it cock?”

 

“Better not be tapioca…I can't stand that stuff.” Link said as Rhett went to pull off the foil.

 

"Dude, you think Gordon would go to the trouble of getting me non-dairy cheese and then screw up with the pudding?" Rhett held up the cup to show Link, "Look, it's chocolate and vanilla swirl…like you had when we were kids, and I came over to your house."

 

“It's going to be cold…you'll have to keep it from turning my dick into a frightened turtle.”

 

Rhett took his index finger and swished it around in the cup of pudding till the chill factor was gone. “There, all lukewarm for Mr. Costanza's cock.”

 

Using his index and middle fingers, Rhett smeared the pudding down the top of Link's cock. Rhett knew exactly how to remove the pudding too…he knelt, put the entire pudding-coated cock in his mouth, closed his lips tight and sucked it off…so much so Link started shaking and jerking around.

 

“Stop…shit stop…” Link begged while squirming like a fish on a hook.

 

But Rhett didn't want to. Screw the sour cream, blueberry yogurt, Clearly Canadian, apple sauce, Peanut Butter and Jelly. He wanted Link's white streak mixed with the pudding. So he just sucked harder while Link just spasmed crazier. Soon the dark-haired man was screaming while cum was saying hello to the food in Rhett's stomach.

 

Standing up when no more spurted out, his mouth latched onto Link's. Letting his best friend taste the chocolate, the vanilla, the Neal. His own cock was rock hard now and wanted another go at the man's ass. "Shower…now."

 

The food was forgotten on the counter as they raced upstairs to the glassed-in shower. They made quick work of stripping Rhett…the discarded items scattered on the tiled floor. The water was turned on, and soon the scorching spray just added to the heat of the moment. Arms quickly locked around the other's body as the kiss started back up.

 

In the shower, there were two walls of tile and two of glass. On each tiled wall was a stainless steel grab bar. Rhett pushed Link into the corner of the tiled walls and growled, "Grab the handles."

 

Link did as told but looked at Rhett with concern, “Your back, though.”

 

“Fuck my back, Neal…now don't let go.”

 

Rhett took hold of Link's hips and lifted the man just high enough to get his cock lined up to the still gaping hole. That fact aided a lot in making the wall fuck much simpler. Also helping was Link's legs winding around Rhett's hips and taking off some of the downward pressure of supporting the man.

 

It wasn't a slow and soft moment, though. Between the hunger in Rhett, as well as the practicality of the muscles needed, the fuck was a fast and animalistic one. Link's body slid up and down the tiled corner…the steam parting as Rhett brought his lips to Link's once more. The water ran down their bodies as Rhett bit Link's lower lip hard, and the orgasm punched him between the eyes. The cum rocketed deep into Link's already filled hole.

 

Rhett's strength diminished quickly after the orgasm and for safety sake Link's feet moved back to the ground. The handles were let go then, and the two spent men slumped to the shower floor. Rhett sat in the crux of Link's open legs and rested his head against the warm, wet chest. “We never decided if the pudding cocked.”

 

Link's laughter shook against Rhett's cheek. “Yes, McLaughlin…it cocked.”

 

They just vegged out under the hot water for a minute before trudging to their feet and washing up. Link gladly helped Rhett to scrub the much-used cock and Rhett returned the favor.

 

They dried off then and decided to stay naked. The remnants of the blue lingerie and black fishnets were still sprawled on the bathroom floor. They made their way back to the living room, and Rhett restarted the movie. With their need satiated they were able to enjoy just sitting close on the sofa.

 

"Barry Bostwick looks hot in that corset and stockings…he had to get turned on while filming that scene." Link mentioned as the actor sang the part in  _Rose Tint My World_ . Brad sat on the stage and lifted a stocking-clad leg way up into the air. 

 

“Ouch!” Rhett exclaimed. “I mean he's in those very constricting panties too…that had to be…painful.”

 

“Maybe he has a pain kink.” Link suggested looking over at Rhett with a smirk.

 

“So you and Brad have something in common, eh Neal?”

 

Link grinned big and nodded.

 

Frank-N-Furter soon showed on the screen singing  _Fanfare_ . "Fuck, I want to wear that outfit on the show!" Link said staring at the red corset, black panties, and stockings with heels. 

 

“Sure…right after we give all the Rhinkers an episode of us french kissing.” Rhett teased.

 

“Mark my word…I'm going to figure out how to make it work. I know somehow we can make it acceptable.”

 

Rhett scoffed “Not those panties, my dear. Maybe the corset…maybe the stockings, garters and heels…but those panties…no way.”

 

The song  _My, My, My_ suddenly screeched loudly into the room. Rhett turned the volume down a bit. “Can you imagine when the first crowd of people went to the theater and experienced this? As great as it is, it had to have shocked and overwhelmed them.”

 

“Remember when we first saw it…I swear my jaw never left the floor.” Link said awash with memories.

 

“We were only watching it for the sex stuff. I remember hearing Cole tell his friends about it, and it sounded filthy…so, of course, we wanted to see it."

 

"I was so randy by the time it ended that I almost…almost reached out and tried something with you…but I was too scared." Link admitted with regret. "Another lost moment to start all this off sooner."

 

Rhett reached over and lifted Link's face to look into blue pools of sorrow. "We can't change the past…but I almost did the same with you. Do you know how easy it was to put you in Frank's role? Way too easy. I had a boner the second the sweet transvestite traveled up the elevator." 

 

"Oh my gosh! I just remembered something." Link said with a huge grin and wide eyes filled with mirth. "I totally forgot about this…but after the movie I had more problems than just wanting you. I kept thinking of Frank in the outfit. About a week later, Dad needed to make a run to Fayetteville, and I tagged along. He let me wander around while he took care of his stuff and I saw this adult store. I was tall enough to get away with going inside and near the back they had some non-typical magazines. One was filled with men in lingerie…so I stole it."

 

“You stole a transvestite magazine?! How did you get it back home without your dad seeing it?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link rested his head back against the sofa as he delved deeper into the memories. "I had shoved it…ironically…down the back of my jeans into the tidy-whiteys. So all the way home, for the over forty-minute drive, I had the magazine pressing into my ass crack."

 

“Hey…but why didn't you show me?!” Rhett glared at Link looking a bit annoyed.

 

Link scoffed, "Yeah right…I couldn't even get myself to tell you I liked cock, but I was supposed to show you a transvestite magazine I ganked…surrrreee."

 

“Point taken. I would have enjoyed seeing it as I'm sure you now know.”

 

"Yes, and I wish I still had it."

 

"What happened to it? Surely your parents didn't find it, or you'd have been beaten to a pulp.”

 

"No…a month in, after pretty much making all the pages sticky by imagining you in each of the different shots, I started feeling nervous that I'd get caught, so I trashed it."

 

"Remember what it was called? Maybe we could find a copy online."

 

Link quickly stood up and ran downstairs. In his hands when he returned was a legal pad and a pen. “I can do even better than just remembering the name. I can still see the cover so clearly.”

 

He went on to draw not only the title and issue date but the very model shown. “There…that's it.”

 

 

\- - - - -

 

"I'm going to have to use a private window in Chrome to search for this." Rhett went and got his phone, pulled up an incognito tab and hit Google's shopping link on the top of the page. Once it loaded, he inputted Transformation Magazine Issue #12 from 1985. And only three sellers appeared on the list. "Damn! Looks like we aren't getting away with anything under twenty-five bucks."

 

 

Money-minded Link was not okay with that. “We don't need to see any magazine for more than the issue price. I mean look…it shows that it only cost nine dollars! I'm not paying twenty-five plus…hell…seven dollars shipping.”

 

But the impulse king grinned big as he tapped the more info button. “C'mon, babe…I need to see what you were jerking off to…what dirty images I was placed over all those years ago.”

 

"Rhett James McLaughlin don't you dare buy that magazine! Besides, how are you going to explain that being on your credit card statement to Jessie?”

 

“Ahhh but you forget the wonders of a thing called PayPal, dear Neal. It only shows up as PayPal on the statement…and when is she ever surprised that I spent money on something spur of the moment?” Rhett clicked on add to cart…then signed into PayPal.

 

"Rhett…but that's such a waste of money. What if my horny teenager mind made it bigger than it actually is? Then you buy it, and it sucks?"

 

The place order button was clicked, and Rhett grinned over at Link's aghast expression. "Then it sucks…but I still would get to see into a part of your past I missed out on…so like the old MasterCard ads stated, getting the magazine will be…priceless."

 

Link let out an exasperated sigh. “You're going to kill me, McLaughlin.”

 

Rhett's hand moved from his phone to Link's cock, “Inch by delectable inch, Neal.”

 

On the TV, Brad was singing to the  _Hero_ song…posing all sexy in the corset and stockings after the house lifts off. 

 

A gasp left Link's lips but not about the lewd images on the TV. “Umm, Rhett, where did you have that magazine sent to?”

 

Rhett's eyes widened as it dawned on him what Link meant. “Well to the normal place I get stuff delivered.”

 

“Your house?”

 

Rhett grimaced, “My house.”

 

“In the words of Bobby Singer, 'You Idjit!”

 

Rhett couldn't even roll his eyes at the phrase often used on  _Supernatural_ . He was seriously an Idjit. "I'll contact the seller and change the address." 

 

"To where? Usually, Stevie takes care of our mail at work…opening up dang near everything to decide if it's really for us or just crap mail. And if you send it to the apartment, we aren't home…so it's going to sit by the door with your name on it…why the heck did you use your real name?"

 

“Because I didn't want the hassle of another account. And normally I'm not purchasing too much stuff that other people can't see.”

 

“How did you buy the blue lingerie?” Link asked with heightened curiosity.

 

“With Cash…went to a store and said I needed one more Christmas gift for my wife.”

 

Link smiled. “Mrs. Link McLaughlin. Well, your wife really enjoyed the gift, Mr. McLaughlin.”

 

“It's a gift that keeps on giving.” Rhett leaned over a placed a soft kiss on Link's lips. “I wonder when two guys get married if they change their last name?”

 

“I would.” Link's blue eyes showed the truth to those words as they gazed into Rhett's green ones. “I'd be happy to be that connected to you.”

 

A gushy grin spread across Rhett's face at that. "I kinda like McLaughlin-Neal…or maybe a complete name switch…you take mine and I use yours. I'd be your loving husband, Rhett Neal."

 

A sigh left Link's lips, "Yes, I like that, but the name shift defeats the whole point. I'd want us to have a visible connection by sharing the same last name."

 

"Well, how about Rhett James Neal-McLaughlin?"

 

"Hmmm, it could just look like a middle name but also incorporate mine…I like it."

 

“And then you could keep Neal and be Charles Lincoln McLaughlin-Neal.”

 

“Deal…I like it.”

 

The credits were rolling on  _Rocky Horror_ at that moment, so Rhett turned off the blue ray player. "What channel is BBC4 on? I know back home BBC America is 264 but over here everything is wonky." 

 

"Well, I think its 143."

 

Rhett paged through the channel guide, and Link was right. "Good Job, Mr. McLaughlin-Neal." He grimaced, "That doesn't sound as sexy as, Neal." 

 

“Hmmm, let me try. I can't wait to kiss you at midnight, Mr. Neal-McLaughlin.” Link made a face, “Okay so what if instead we merge our last names?”

 

“Merge them? How?”

 

“Well, ohhhhh! I got it! McNeal!” Link looked very pleased with that idea.

 

“Link McNeal and Rhett McNeal.” Rhett grinned, “I like it.”

 

Rhett glanced at his phone to see how close to nine o' clock they were. “We only have a few minutes to wait till the show starts. I'm going to make a quick run to the kitchen. Want any snacks?”

 

“I'll come with you and poke around to see what we got.”

 

They went downstairs and raided the kitchen. Their tray of snacks growing higher as it rested on the center island. A few Clearly Canadian bottles were added, and Rhett carefully picked up the tray to take it upstairs.

 

That was when Link had an idea. "Hey, Rhett, why don't we watch the show in the hot tub? The flat screen above the fireplace is big enough to see it clearly from there."

 

The tray holding man nodded, "Yes…that sounds awesome actually. I'll take care of the hot tub and the fireplace while you go upstairs and turn off the TV and lights. Good idea, Mr. McNeal."

 

“Fuck that sounds lovely…so, so lovely.” Link leaned over and kissed the smiling bearded lips. “Damn our stupid lack of courage.”

 

“I know, but let's not allow that to mess with this wonderful night.”

 

“Yes, Mr. McNeal.” Link said with sass walking out of the room with a definite hip sway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read about the new blood oath click here[ Coming Home Chapter 24 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151327/chapters/32624811).
> 
> If you didn't click to see Link as Frank-N-Furter you can do it here [Tinder: The Musical ft. Rachel Bloom GMM #1253 ](https://youtu.be/I207Yh-Q7BY?t=551).
> 
> For your pleasure here is the bedroom scene in Rocky Horror [Brad and Frank-N-Furter in bed ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwi63-aC008).
> 
> And here is the naughty pommel horse moment [Frank-N-Furter riding the phallic horse ](https://youtu.be/tEx8__ie6bg?t=103).


	18. Blast From The Past

* * *

 

 

Rhett stood there watching Link sway away…his dick also paid attention and came back to the hard life. "We're going to be so sore tomorrow."

 

He carried the tray to the dark sunroom and set it down on the surrounding wood platform of the hot tub. The tray fit there easily without being close to the edge of the basin.

 

After a few quick taps, the water was churning and heating up nicely. Rhett walked over to the dimmer switch and set the lights to half. Between the starry sky and the soon lit fireplace, the room turned very romantic.“Yeah…we're so going to be sore tomorrow.”

 

At the same time that Link's footfalls were heard coming down the stairs, the hot tub let out a beep announcing the correct temperature was reached. "Perfect timing, Mr. McNeal."

 

The goofiest, happiest grin spread on Link's face, “Each time I hear our merged last names it gives me goosebumps.”

 

"Well, I have the cure for that…some nice just over one hundred degrees water."

 

After they slowly sank into the delicious heat, Rhett moved the tray a bit closer so they could both reach it.

 

"Fuck!" He exclaimed seconds later when he realized they were missing an essential element of their New Year's Eve celebration.

 

Link glanced over at Rhett, "What was that about?"

 

Rhett looked sheepishly at Link, “We didn't remember to get the remote off the mantle for the TV.”

 

A pout moved onto Link's face, “Well fuck indeed. I don't want to get out.”

 

“Me either but I want to see the show. It's going to start any minute now.”

 

“Well, we're doing rock, paper, scissors then.”

 

“Deal.”

 

So they each held up a closed fist and did the motions, “Rock, paper, scissors…shoot.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link groaned as Rhett's scissors cut through his paper, “Fuck! I knew I should have gone with rock."

 

With an annoyed groan, Link trudged out of the exquisitely hot water and shivered as the cooler night air hit his wet skin. He moved fast and was soon back with the remote.

 

Rhett took it and quickly found BBC4 on the TV. “I wish we could ghost back to the GMM studio to see everyone's reaction when you and James make out.”

 

"Christy is going to freak. Imagine what her church friends are going to say…they get on her case over the little things we do on GMM." Link shrugged, "Their loss. If I had my way, we'd be doing even crazier things on the show."

 

Rhett moved closer till their bodies were touching. “Like what?”

 

When Rhett's arm moved around Link's shoulder, Link leaned back against the warm flesh. "Well that kissing app for one thing, and dressing up as women more…you do look magnificent in high heels, Mr. McNeal."

 

“Ditto.” Rhett said planting a kiss on the top of Link's dark hair. “I'd like to do more kissing contests, and episodes were we have to touch.”

 

"Remember GMM #319, way back in season four, when we did the _Wedding Fail Musical_?"

 

“Yes…yes, I sure do.” Rhett grinned big at the memories. “I was sure you wouldn't do the kiss. So I was really pressing my lips to the plexiglass and then low and behold you actually did it.”

 

Link flashed a grin of his own, "You know our past…how we both wanted this but chickened out way too many times. Well, you had presented me with a chance to experience something I had desired since…hell…middle school."

 

“Like this?” Rhett tilted Link's head and placed warm lips against Link's.

 

Three minutes later, and only because Link was getting light-headed, they moved apart. “Fuck…yeah…like that.”

 

Green eyes caressed across the lips just kissed, "Continue with your story, Mr. McNeal."

 

Blue eyes gazed at the most beautiful bearded face ever. “There I was, watching you press your lips to that plexiglass and thought fuck it…so I went all the way. When you moved back, I was still in that blissed-out mind-set and kissed the plexi again. And then…"

 

Rhett chuckled, “And then, you moved back suddenly noticing the crew and started to freak out.”

 

"I was freaking out times ten. And you seemed so calm about it all, and that was making me feel even weirder. Like why isn't it affecting Rhett? Was it just me thinking that the kiss meant something?'"

 

"And now, of course, you know the answer to that." Rhett kissed down Link's neck…enjoying the warm skin.

 

"Fuck yes, I do…mhmmm." Link's eyes shut to enjoy the sensation of the wicked lips trailing down. "Even through the plexiglass, I had enjoyed the kiss. I often wondered if I would feel anything…always imagined that I would. But hell, it far surpassed all my hopes."

 

"Why Mr. McNeal, you do say the sweetest things…but now I want you to shut up, straddle my lap and make out with me minus the plexiglass while the show starts."

 

Link moaned while obeying every command…his butt was soon residing snugly on top of Rhett's warm thighs. His fingers moved up the man's chest, around Rhett's neck and proceeded to thread into the dirty blond hair. "This good, sir?"

 

Rhett's tongue flickered over bearded lips at the sir part. “Yes, Lincoln. You did good.” The opening of Gordon Ramsay's New Year's Live show began while two sets of lips started a gentle but thorough kiss.

 

And as the show progressed closer and closer to their segment the relaxed time of touching and kissing continued. The only sounds besides the TV were the occasional whimper and moans. Both knew that when it hit midnight and 2017 arrived they'd let the hot and heavy build-up turn into a bang.

 

'Come back after the commercial break for a cut-throat cooking contest featuring my friends Jeremy Clarkson, James May, and Rhett and Link.' Gordon's said catching the two men's attention enough that they moved apart…both breathing heavy and grinning like fools.

 

“Should we stay or go over to the sitting area?” Link asked running a finger over Rhett's puffy lips.

 

“Stay for sure. My goal is to fuck in 2017 via the hot tub. Besides, that furniture over there is all wicker…we'd break it.”

 

"Hell yes, we would." Link growled feeling his cock get even harder at the very thought. "Is it midnight yet? I can't wait."

 

“Patience, Kemosabe. Let it build so we get as close as we can till then.” Rhett took Link's hand and moved it downward, “But you could help keep me hard until we get to that part.”

 

Warm fingers curled around the thicc shaft and started a nice languid stroke. "We should move over, so we're looking at the TV straight on." Link's hand never left the appendage as they did just that. This way they didn't have to strain and twist their necks just to see their segment play on the TV.

 

'Welcome back, we're closing in on the end of 2016 and what better way then to have some famous friends try to cook blindfolded.' A close up of Gordon showed the chef's craggy face stretching and shifting with a big grin.

 

For the next hour, Rhett and Link sat pressed together and calmly stroked each other's cocks. Their focus more now on the TV as they watched the final edited version of their segment with Gordon. It was brilliant.

 

And at the end when James May kissed Link to fulfill the bet, it was even better the second time around. The moment when Gordon had fallen to the floor laughing had been left in and just added to the perfection of the segment.

 

Rhett's hand gripped Link's dick a bit harder during the kiss and Link grinned. "Jealous, Mr. McNeal? You and your Mr. Clarkson were the reason Mr. May accosted me."

 

“Doesn't mean I enjoyed seeing it happen…granted it wasn't Fallon bad, but close enough.”

 

“Mhmm the pool fun, though, was hot! I love when you go all caveman on my ass.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett glanced up at the TV quickly and saw Gordon begin making the Burnt Caramel Bourbon Ice Cream. It meant that after the next commercial break it would only be fifteen minutes till 2017. “Okay so, Lincoln, who gets whose's ass for the new year?”

 

He smiled as he saw Link really contemplating it. Rhett loved seeing each and every one of the man's varied expressions…could just look at that face for the rest of his life and be happy. A full-fledged gush overtook his brain and heart then as he waited for Link's response.

 

And as much as Rhett had wanted to stay in the hot tub, he knew what needed to happen. “Come on, Mr. McNeal…we need to get up to the bedroom.”

 

Link's head snapped up as blue eyes looked at him in confusion. “But I thought we were going to do it in here?”

 

Gordon was smiling on the TV as Rhett stood and helped Link to do the same. "What can I say…I've had a change of heart. We've had plenty of fun with straddle fucks, and floor fucks, and doggy style fucks today, babe. But now I want to have full body to body contact and wrap my legs around your waist while you push inside me. A nice slow fuck that turns into a hard pound as we count down to the new year."

 

Link was damn near salivating by then. “Fuck! Let's go.”

 

They didn't even wait to dry off. Rhett quickly took care of the television and the hot tub before they booked it up to the second floor. They turned on the TV there loudly enough so when up in the bedroom they'd still be able to hear the countdown.

 

There was no concern if the bed would get wet from their hot tub bodies as Rhett laid down on his back and watched Link crawl on top. They were completely flattened together till the show started up again. The downstairs TV was loud enough to hear but not too much that it broke into their moment.

 

'In just fifteen minutes we'll be celebrating the start of 2017.' Gordon said. 'And what better way to spend that time than playing games with all my awesome friends.'

 

Link's lips rumbled with laughter against Rhett's shoulder, “I still can't believe we played charades with all those famous people during the countdown time. Or that with so many other names in the hat that mine got picked!”

 

Rhett watched as Link's mouth kissed lower, “Mhmm…yeah…and then seeing Rod Stewart having to act out being that chicken from _Moana_ was insane.”

 

A kiss was placed on the tip of Rhett's cock then. The tangy taste of precum welcomed Link's lips as the entire cock disappeared inside…the dark pubic hair tickled the pink flesh and nose as the suction began.

 

“Oh hell, Link! You mouth…fuck…it should be illegal.”

 

Link snickered around the hard flesh before releasing it. “It is…in several countries still.”

 

Rhett laid there drenched in lust and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the dork grinning at him from below. “Har, har.”

 

He wasn't laughing anymore though when those smiling lips returned to the task in Link's fisted hand.

 

For dang near five minutes, Link calmly suckled on both cock and balls…even moving down to place a kiss on the soon to be stretched ass hole. Rhett was in nirvana. It was slow enough to keep the burn from exploding but strong enough that he was still losing his fuckn' mind…the perfect combo.

 

'Ten minutes to the new year. Link it's your tu….' Gordon voice just faded into background fluff around them.

 

As Link climbed up Rhett's prone form and came to rest onto his upper torso the man's knees were firmly implanted into Rhett's armpits. Link's stiff cock, bobbed over his mouth, needing attention and some prepping for the fucking about to take place very soon.

 

Link smirked, "Open up and say ahh, Mr. McNeal."

 

Rhett's mouth opened as wide as possible in obedience…all the while keeping eye contact with Link.

 

In popped the wet tip of Link's cock, allowing Rhett to suck off all the salty precum already there. It was a heady thought to know this hard piece of flesh would be shoved into his hole and rammed till he came.

 

He sucked on the head of Link's cock as if it was candy causing the man attached to it to groan and fall forward. Link's hands were on both side of Rhett's head as the dark-hair pressed against the wall.

 

Rhett's hands moved up the taut thighs and reached around to grab handfuls of butt cheeks…pulling Link's cock all the way inside. He loved the sensation of the tip brushing the back of his mouth.

 

Sloppy licks and sucks had both men moaning for the next five minutes. Rhett was so tempted to just suck Link off instead. Something the man must have sensed since Link moved quickly away…popping the cock from Rhett's mouth.

 

The shiny, wet dick glistened in the lights and made Rhett drool.

 

'Four minutes till midnight, folks…' Gordon's excited voice said from below as Link lined up the slobbered cock with Rhett's hole…and pushed.

 

Both their eyes shut tight at the never-ending to-take-their-breath-away moment of insertion. It would always trigger an avalanche of feeling no matter how many years they'd have together to experience it.

 

When the cock was all the way in, Rhett wrapped his extra long legs around Link's midsection. He enjoyed being squished in half when Link moved back down for a kiss.

 

A minute of slow thrusts evolved into harder and harder. The world was gone except for that bed…and just them. Rhett didn't even need to reach down and help himself since the friction of being pressed tightly to Link's body was doing a dang good job. Those wicked hips pistoned away and the bed began to rock and creak like crazy.

 

When the countdown from twenty commenced on the TV downstairs, the bed started hitting into the wall. Rhett's fingers were digging deep into Link's ass to help…and to hold on.

 

'15'

 

SLAM!

 

'14'

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett's moaned against Link's lips…he was so damn close to losing it. His hips arched upward as his hands dragged the man downward…clashing together in utter deliciousness.

 

'10'

 

SLAM!

 

'9'

 

SLAM!

 

'8'

 

SLAM!

 

Link's mouth moved off, and the man whimpered. "I don't know if I'm going to last till midnight…it's right there…it's so strong."

 

'6'

 

A resounding slap echoed around them as Rhett spanked Link's thigh. “Don't you dare cum till they say Happy New Year!” he commanded.

 

'4'

 

Link whimpered and thrust as hard as possible being careful not to lose it yet.

 

'3'

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett was getting turned on seeing the dark-haired man struggle. The irresistible way Link was biting the puffy lower lip while the man's cock slammed away inside.

 

'2'

 

SLAM!

 

'1'

 

SLAM!

 

'Happy New Year'

 

“Ahhhh fuck!!!!!” Link lost it and collapsed onto Rhett…shaking and jerking around as the orgasm ripped through.

 

Rhett quickly rolled them over, so he was on top and continued riding the cock since Link was incapacitated. He took Link's hand, wrapped it around his dick and then put his own over it. Together they fisted him while he rode the last of the hardness from Link's cock.

 

\- - - - -

 

When Link was coherent enough, he quickly shifted his hips upward shoving his cock into Rhett. It was clear the man hadn't expected it as the sexy bearded head arched back and a loud groan left Rhett's lips.

 

Cum splattered everywhere. Spots even reached up to Link's neck.

 

The hand holding his over Rhett's cock dropped as the man crumbled in a heap of spent flesh next to Link on the bed.

 

Link smiled over to Rhett, “I see 2017 being the best year yet.”

 

Through heavy draughts of air still coursing in and out, Rhett muttered, "Y…yeah. I see…I see that too."

 

"We're not going to let anyone tell us what we should or shouldn't do on the show from now on either." Link said with a determined glint in his eyes. "I want to be edgier…more risque. Not blatantly so but enough that people allow us more freedom. I can't go back to the playing-it-safe version of GMM…not after all this."

 

Leaning over, Rhett kissed the side of Link's chin. “I one hundred percent agree, babe. We need to make immediate changes. Otherwise, it's going to be too obvious that something happened. That or we'll go insane trying to be careful.”

 

Link turned and draped a leg across Rhett's hips. “We also need to change our social media toppers to a more tongue in cheek image. Something that isn't naughty but like wink-wink.”

 

“Heck why not exactly that…both of us actually winking in a way like get ready for something more.”

 

 

“Yes! Oh man, now I'm excited about having to go back and diving into all the changes.” Link kissed Rhett with grinning lips.

 

When the kiss ended Rhett moved lower to nip Link's neck, "The crew is going to be so happy to have more wiggle room. They're always murmuring about how G-rated the show has to be. We could easily kick things up to a strong PG-13."

 

Link snorted, "Well fine…but each season we add more, and more so we can work up to an acceptable R rating."

 

“Deal. Now let's get washed up before the plethora of phone calls and text messages start.”

 

"Ummm…I think you forgot we're five hours ahead of our parents and Christy…and eight hours ahead of the crew and your bunch."

 

A sheepish grin spread across Rhett's face, “Well, damn…so weird. They're still back in 2016. Kind of like that movie with Keanu and Sandra Bullock.”

 

“ _Lake House_?”

 

“Yeah…that was a good movie.”

 

"Remember when we were at the work apartment a while ago, and it came on TV?" A far off looked entered blue eyes at the memory.

 

Rhett cupped Link's face and kissed him. “Of course I remember. We danced along with them at her birthday party…naked.”

 

Link gushed, “That was a good night.”

 

"If I weren't so damn tired from all the fun we had today I'd say we should go find it and watch it." Rhett's head was laid against the crook of Link's neck.

 

“No, no…wash first, Mr. McNeal, and then bed.”

 

A sigh of acceptance left Rhett, “Oh man…fine…prop me up against the shower wall…I'll try not to fall asleep.”

 

Link chuckled, “Geesh, come on old man.” He dragged Rhett off the bed and helped the guy to stand.

 

“Wish the normal shower was up here instead of the hand-held one.” Rhett grumbled as they made their way down the stairs.

 

“We'll make it quick, babe.” Link said as he grabbed the remote, and turned off the TV. He then playfully leered over at the naked man by his side, “I promise to only slightly accost you, Mr. McNeal.”

 

The shower was started, and within a minute they were standing under the steamy water. Rhett's tiredness was very evident as the man just quietly leaned against the wall. This made Link gush as he was therefore allowed to thoroughly cleanse the tall sexy form. It was always fun to drizzle the liquid soap over the tan skin and rub it into suds. To feel the slippery texture of Rhett's hair and beard as he washed them next.

 

After Rhett was done, Link made quick work of himself and turned off the water. A little towel action and they were dry enough to trudge back up to the bedroom and get into bed. Link was tired but not to the extent of Rhett. The bearded face came to rest on Link's chest, and Rhett was pretty much gone within minutes.

 

Not that Link complained. He loved the weight of his best friend on him and the ability to stroke through the damp tendrils. The warmth and coziness of the moment did lull him into sleep, though, and soon both men were in la la land.

 

Well, that was until six hours later when their phones started ringing and beeping like crazy. Rhett was still gone, but it was enough noise to wake Link. He carefully slid out from under Rhett and grabbed both phones…making a beeline downstairs.

 

There were text messages from all the crew, Stevie, and of course, Jessie was calling Rhett on the one phone while Christy was calling Link on his. He hit accept on both phones and put them on speaker.

 

"Hey guys, did you forget about the time difference?" he teased.

 

“Oh crap!”

 

“Dang it!”

 

Link chuckled. “Well, Rhett is still out like a light but since you woke me you can drill me.”

 

Jessie's voice excitedly blared out, “OMR Link that show was so well done. And holy hell, man! You kissed James May!”

 

Christy's squeal sounded after that. “I know, right?! I was dying! Squirming like crazy and just laughing so hard.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…it was an experience I won't ever forget.” Link said feeling himself blush even though the two women weren't there to see.

 

Jessie chuckled, “You know out there some random fan is starting to ship you with James over Rhett.”

 

“Hell, I ship them.” Christy said earnestly.

 

“Just what I need…more fanfics and fan art.”

 

“So, baby,” Christy giggled before asking, “What were his lips like? I've always wondered.”

 

Link couldn't believe he was sitting in a kick-ass house in England at six in the morning while his wife…church-going-good-girl Christy asked him how James May's lips had felt. "They were oddly soft. For a dude, he was an excellent kisser."

 

The two women screeched like fangirls and laughed. Link rolled his eyes.

 

“So was everyone as nice as it seemed?” Jessie asked.

 

"Yeah…they really were. We all went out to dinner the other night, and I was sitting next to Rod Stewart. I mean it was insane."

 

"Mhmm, I had such a crush on him when I was growing up." Jessie confessed.

 

"Oh yeah." Christy agreed. "Him in those tight outfits wiggling those hips…yum."

 

“Hellloooooooo, husband in hearing range.”

 

More giggles.

 

Link didn't know why but he heard himself say, “But don't sit next to the man when there is alcohol offered. Somehow he encouraged me to drink way more than I would have ever done otherwise.”

 

“Whoa…you? Got drunk?” Jessie asked in shock.

 

“Yes…and it gets worse.”

 

“Oh boy!” Christy said sensing a Link moment was about to be shared. “What did you do?”

 

Of course, he couldn't tell them the whole story but, "Apparently I was drunk enough to stick my tongue out at Gordon Ramsay over something he said. Don't ask me what, though…I woke up with no memory. Rhett actually had to tell me most of it."

 

Two gasps were followed by belly laughs. Link just shook his head…he deserved it.

 

"Well, at least he must have a sense of humor…he kept you and your tongue on the show." Jessie teased.

 

“Yeah, he was very cool.”

 

“And dang, baby! The interview with Gordon…was that at the house he set up for you guys?” Christy asked.

 

"Yeah. Too bad the kids didn't want to come…you guys would love the place. We'll take some pictures to show you."

 

“So when exactly are you two heading home then?” Jessie inquired next.

 

"Well, Gordon said we could stay the week. We got so much done for the book already. It's such a great space to write in."

 

“I bet. I'd love to have time there to write too.” Jessie let out a sigh at the missed opportunity.

 

Link didn't plan on yawning, but he did…rather loudly. “Sorry. Guess I'm not that awake yet.”

 

“Well, we'll let you go…just had to call and tell you how great it was.” Pride coated Christy's every word.

 

“Have Rhett call me when he gets up.” Jessie said.

 

“Sure…of course. We'll call you both around your ten. Is that okay?”

 

Both ladies replied with a yes and then Jessie hung up. Link sat back on the sofa talking with Christy. She went on to tell him how his parents and the kids had enjoyed the show.

 

“I swear your dad laughed so hard when you kissed James.”

 

“Awesome. Glad everyone enjoyed it.” Link smiled into the phone.

 

"I would have enjoyed it more having you here with us. I missed our regular New Year's Eve tradition." Christy's voice purred the last part.

 

Link's cock twitched. “Oh damn. That's right…we always…mhmmm, shit.”

 

"Yeah…tsk tsk, Mr. Neal."

 

“First time missed in how many years? How old is Lilly?”

 

“Double digits, mister.”

 

“I'll make it up to you when I get home. We can re-watch the show and redo the night. Bang in the New Year all over again.”

 

Christy moaned, “Dang it! You're way too far away. My fingers itch to scratch down your back.”

 

“Don't…don't.”

 

“We better hang up now before we just make it worse. Love you, mister.”

 

“Love you back, Christy.”

 

She sighed. “See yah next Sunday…prepare to be used and abused.”

 

Link shifted on the sofa. His cock was way too hard for his own good. "Yes, Ma'am."

 

“Night.”

 

“Night.”

 

Link hit the end button and smiled. He really was a lucky man. In so many ways.

 

He powered off both phones so they wouldn't be woken up again and made his way back to the bedroom. Rhett was sprawled over onto Link's side as if searching for him. It just made him smile even more.

 

He so wanted to wake the man with a cock up the ass but knew how tired Rhett was. Besides, they had all week to play and enjoy each other. And as achy as his hard cock was making him, Link pushed the sleeping man over only enough to lay down.

 

It was torture when the warm weight was returned to his chest as Rhett cuddled up to him. The man's hip right against the hard cock. Link stifled a moan as he allowed his own hips to move just enough to rub the engorged flesh against Rhett's skin. His whole body screamed for more.

 

"Fuck." Link knew he'd either have to wake the man up or carefully jerk off. He went with the latter one moving down to cup his cock and slowly wank it. Rhett's face was perfectly pressed into Link's neck…the heat of the man's breath hitting his skin was so erotic.

 

Link closed his eyes and imagined it was Rhett's hand on his dick…that the breath on his neck was Rhett saying dirty, filthy things to him. It didn't take long at all for his brain to wig out and his cock to spurt warm cum.

 

Laying there panting, Link moved his hand up to lick off the fluid. He tried to get all the other spots but knew he probably missed a few. With his cock happy and spent, he was able to turn, put his wanking arm around Rhett's waist and fall asleep.

 

 

Normally Rhett was the one to have the dreams, but apparently that morning it would be Link's turn. Even though it was now almost noon, in Link's unconscious mind he had just gone to bed. So it seemed crazy to suddenly feel awake.

 

He tried to fall back asleep, but after a few minutes of just laying there, Link knew it was a lost cause. With a frustrated sigh, he opened up his eyes and sat up.

 

“What the fuck?!” Link looked around the bedroom knowing it was the same space but shocked at how different it appeared. All the bright white walls were gone. It was covered in almost _Sweeney Todd_ like wallpaper. But instead of the grungy kind from the movie, this was all high-end.

 

On the ceiling, there were those dark beams of wood that almost seemed stereotypical of rustic cabins. And the end walls where the two beds had been, were not smooth plaster anymore. Both were covered in stones…not even perfectly shaped stones…but more like the ones dug up and made to work. And yet even in the crudeness of it, there was an elegance.

 

Link turned to wake Rhett only to find he was alone…and to see the bed was not the same either. It was this massive canopy type with thickly carved corners in the shape of animals. There was a tiger, a lion, an elephant, and a rhino.

 

And judging from the room's increased size, Link could tell there was no bathroom area. The jug and bowl resting on a table by the entrance were the only means of washing on the third floor now. And he didn't even want to think what the metal bucket under the table was for…too late…he thought about it. Ewww.

 

Link cautiously got off the bed and moved to the staircase. Ornately carved railings lined both sides of the mahogany-colored wooden structure. It wobbled a bit too much for his liking as he carefully made his way to the second floor. OR what he assumed was the second floor since it was so vastly altered.

 

Again the white walls were wallpapered in a damask type material. Down here though it was a satin-like red and the floors were a deep mahogany as well. The ceiling wasn't a simple flat surface anymore either. It looked like it could have come straight out of a museum. So much ornamentation and even some fresco work.

 

With the bathroom area gone here as well, there was nowhere for Link to search for Rhett. So he moved to the staircase leading to the bottom floor.

 

"Holy hell!" he exclaimed as he got to the last step and looked around. The sunroom where the hot tub had been was still there, but now it was a lavish dining room. It had the same feel as Gaston's hunting lodge from _Beauty & the Beast_. Which made sense because the house had been a place for Lord Nevins and the Duke of Wellington to stay at while hunting. So it was more of a glorified man cave…and yet it wasn't garishly so.

 

The areas that had been the blue room and dining room were now storage mostly. A door at the back where the small bathroom had been now led outside to a triple outhouse. Link was glad he didn't have any cause to use that…he was sure it had to stink inside.

 

Back in the storage area was the big claw-foot tub from the third floor, and some wash bins. The tub was just the basin with no pipes connected. The massive metal buckets next to it were probably how they got the hot water needed. Link couldn't imagine having to wait that long for a quick wash…he was so spoiled with the modern day water systems.

 

He made his way to the kitchen next and was amazed once more at the difference there. Gordon had turned the room into a simplistic contemporary space. But now it had copper pots and pans dangling everywhere. A massive fireplace took up most of the wall that connected to the dining room.

 

Where the center island counter had been, a rustic table now resided. There was also an old cast iron stove that covered a significant portion of the wall across from the fireplace. Even the sink was old-fashioned and had no knobs or pipes…was just a basin with a hole in the bottom. The water only held in by a fitted stopper that would be removed to allow the dirty water to empty into a massive bucket underneath.

 

In the midst of all this Link knew who he was…well, knew he was a man from the twenty-first century anyway. So what the heck had happened to bring him here? And where was Rhett?

 

It was then that he noticed what he was wearing. It was a freakn' nightshirt…one of those that you see Ebenezer Scrooge wearing to bed. In all the craziness he hadn't thought to look down. And of course, now that he did, his bare feet started to feel the coldness of the hardwood floor. Not even fake vinyl hardwood flooring but the real deal.

 

Link was about to head outside and check for Rhett when the door was opened, and a tall figure ducked into the kitchen. Link's eyes bugged out of his head. It was Rhett…but without the beard…and in freakn' colonial wear…his cock got hard in seconds. Something his dressing gown wasn't helping to hide.

 

The rich green of Rhett's waistcoat and the pristine white of the shirt beneath just made the man look like a million dollars. The dark brown pants were damn near painted on and ended below the knee. The shapely calves were covered in a sock or stocking, and the feet were encased inside brown leather shoes.

 

Link gulped. It was a fantasy come true. He had always secretly wondered what Rhett would look like in period clothing. He was not disappointed. It was weird though to see the man so clean shaven…and happy about it. His Rhett would be miserable without the beard.

 

Shit! Images of getting to kiss and play with a clean-shaven Rhett made his dick extra hard. Link quickly walked over to the man, grabbed the deliciously smooth chinless jaw, pressed their lips together and started a kiss filled with want and desire.

 

Surprise quickly turned to lust in those green eyes as the man stared down at Link. The other Rhett stepped back gasping, “I should go off on a hunt every morning if I am to be greeted so earnestly when I return.”

 

Whoa! Something freaky was going on here. Link was clearly hearing his friend's voice, but it wasn't how Rhett usually talked. "Umm, well you look so hot in that outfit I had to have a taste."

 

The man's head tilted to the side like when Link watched Jade trying to understand something, "I can assure you I am not in any way heated. And I do wonder why me catching fever would make you want to devour me."

 

Link ran a hand over his face to stifle the urge to laugh. It was like being stuck in an episode of Supernatural and having a conversation with Castiel. Link's head was swimming trying to absorb it all. “I didn't want you feverish…I just meant you looked very handsome in those clothes, and I needed to kiss you because of it.”

 

"Ahh, I see." The other Rhett took in Link's dressing gown, "As you have yet to dress for the day maybe we could still retire to the bedchamber and continue where we left off last night."

 

The hope to feel that beardless face against the rest of his body had Link reach out, grab the man's arm and race to the staircase.

 

The alternate Rhett's laughter following behind their fast-moving forms. "Charles, slow down, or you will rip my arm from its socket."

 

Link stopped in his tracks, and the other Rhett almost ran into him. "Charles? When do you ever call me Charles?"

 

This question was received with another confused expression. “That is your name. What else would I call you but that?”

 

“Well okay…then what do I normally call you?”

 

Another head tilt, “Why James of course.”

 

“James?”

 

“Yes. Are you feeling well? You're acting all out of sorts.”

 

Link was the one to do the head tilt this time. “I'm okay but feeling a bit loopy. What's your whole name?”

 

“Why do you inquire of that which you already know?”

 

“Humor me.”

 

“I am James Thomas Wellington.”

 

Link's goozle bounced up and down in his throat as he gulped…his eyes going wide as he stared at the man. “Okay then…and my whole name is?”

 

“You are my beloved Charles. Charles Richard Nevins.”

 

“Holy shit and tits!” Link exclaimed.

 

James' mouth dropped open at the curse words.

 

Link saw that and felt embarrassed, “Sorry…just a bit…umm…shocked is all.”

 

“Shall I carry you up to the bed, Charles? You seem not to be yourself.”

 

“More than you know.”

 

“What?”

 

"Sorry…nothing. I…I'm fine now." Okay somehow Link was back in the 1700s, and Rhett was Duke of Wellington, and he was Lord Nevins. And that's when he had the ah-ha moment. He was dreaming.

 

The second he realized that fact, the walls went a bit fuzzy before stabilizing. Link looked around and then back at Rhett…or James…or whomever. So if this was one of those lucid dreams Rhett was always having it meant that the person before him was really Rhett. His brain was just adding the other stuff to it all. So, therefore, if he took this man upstairs and fucked him until they both couldn't move…well, then it wouldn't be cheating per se as much as just role-playing.

 

\- - - - -

 

James found his arm once again gripped as Charles continued the sprint to their bedchambers. Once up there he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed as the hellcat leapt on top. "I am not a deer to be tackled and held down."

 

Charles just grinned. "But you are, my dear, and I enjoy pinning you to the bed."

 

James' hand was grabbed then and pressed against a very hard penis. Even in his confusion, James could not help but respond to such an offering. He would deal with Charles' strange behavior after a few more rounds of amusement. “I clearly surmise by the firm flesh against my palm that you are wanting to partake in the wickedness of sinning with me.”

 

"Oh, I so fucking do. I want to shove this dick all the way up inside you till you're coughing with cum."

 

There was that odd phrasing again. Almost sailor talk. So why was the foul verbiage causing him to experience pleasure? “Are you pretending to be a dirty sailor man from the port?”

 

He watched as Charles almost choked on laughter. "Sure, I can be a naughty sailor for you." The man went straight for the waistband of James' pants like a dog in heat…but got frustrated. "How the hell do you take this thing off?"

 

James pushed away from the manic fingers and quickly released the buttons. Charles practically ripped the material off his body only to then send James a look of shock. "What the hell? Why is your shirt tucked around your junk, but you have no underwear on?"

 

“Underwear? Junk?”

 

Charles let out a sigh and muttered, "I better just shut up, or I'm going to make my own dream unsexy by asking too many questions."

 

This perplexed James ten-fold, but he soon had other things to rest his gaze upon. Especially when Charles' mouth moved with haste all the way down his cock. James had often fantasized while a young man what having relations with the sailors would be like but never dared to attempt anything. It was miraculous enough to have found Charles and share such a profound intimacy with the beautiful man.

 

His hands moved to the familiar dark hair and dug into the soft tresses. “Your mouth is so tight on my cock. I could stay in it for a fortnight without wanting to escape.”

 

Out popped the cock as Charles smirked up at him. “If you think my mouth on your cock is good, just wait till I get it against your ass and rim that sexy hole.”

 

James gulped. “You wish to…to…press your mouth to my…hole?”

 

Charles looked up while sucking on James's cock and smiled around the flesh.

 

It was such a filthy thought…so sinful and yet so intriguing. When James had returned to the house earlier, he never fathomed the morning would have started down this path. "Please do it."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was enjoying dream Rhett's cock. Yes, the name attached to the body part for the moment was James, but it was still just Rhett. Since it was only a dream…and therefore he could do anything he wanted to without consequences, Link removed the delicious cock from his mouth and licked his lips. "Flip over, bitch boy."

 

The sexy gasp from dream Rhett just fueled Link's creative fire. James turned over onto all fours, and Link's dick did a happy dance. He moved behind the man and spread those sexy cheeks wide. And there it was…the home for his mouth and tongue for the next few minutes. Link dove right in.

 

"Mother Mary, Jesus, and Joseph!" James exclaimed when a thrusting tongue was pushed into the tight hole. This made Link chuckle against the dark-pink skin, which in turn, made James utter weirder and more hilarious curses.

 

Link was going to town on the man's ass. Everything he had always seen and heard of doing he did. Fuck it! If his dream was going to be a dirty one, then he was enjoying it in the fullest, filthiest way possible. And apparently, he was doing a damn good job since James' face was buried into the mattress moaning and cursing away.

 

“Damnation! I have heard of someone being a lick-spitter but you, my dear Charles, have transformed it into something glorious.”

 

Link paused in his debauchery, “A lick-spitter?”

 

“A Brown noser…flatterer or someone who kisses ass…”

 

A huge gust of laughter filled the air when James' words sank in. Link laughed so hard the walls started to get fuzzy…he had almost woken himself up. Not wanting to lose the dream, Link did his best to calm down.

 

Jamming his thumb into the slobbered hole, Link leaned down over James' back and whispered, “ I can do a lot more than just kiss your ass.”

 

He let the thumb rub the inside flesh…moving it in and out as he did. “You want my dick up your ass?”

 

James' head twisted up to look into Link's blue eyes. "Dear heavens, yes."

 

Seeing the smooth jawline made Link feel like he had gotten to time travel back and do all this with a younger Rhett. With his right thumb doing wicked things to the man's ass, Link used his left hand and twisted the man even more, so they could kiss.

 

Fuck! The sensation of not feeling the beard but still experiencing those lips was incredible. Granted back when filming Buddy System, Rhett had shaved at the end of shooting for the prom scene…but that Rhett hadn't been a happy camper with the clean-shaven face.

 

Whereas this Rhett…or James…was so comfortable with the non-beardedness that there was nothing held back. Hell, it was a whole heck of a lot of fun. Turned Link on so much, he knew it was time to sink something else besides a thumb into the man's ass.

 

So he broke the kiss and lifted off to line things up. Out came the thumb, down moved Link's mouth to spit a few times into the opened hole, and in went the extremely hard cock…no inch by inch…just full on all the way inside.

 

“Sweet baby Moses in a basket!”

 

It was so surreal to be laughing while hardcore fucking dream Rhett. "Sweet baby Moses in a basket? Really? Maybe if your ass is the basket and my dick is Moses."

 

This even got James to chuckle. “My dear…ummph…Charles…whatever…” a couple moments of panting, “…whatever has gotten into you?”

 

"Into me?"

 

SLAM!

 

"Nothing yet, my dear sir…but you can do that when I'm finished with you."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett woke up and felt something odd. He looked under the covers and saw Link humping his leg…like not even gingerly but full on dog in heat. What the heck was going on?

 

If it weren't so funny to see and oddly hot, he would've woken the man up right away. But it was both those things…so he let it continue.

 

After two minutes of this Rhett got an idea. He turned so Link's dick was now tapping away on his ass crack. It was making his cock start to harden.

 

Another minute passed, and Rhett wondered if he could actually get Link's cock to push into his ass without waking the guy. So he spread his cheeks and did something he normally wouldn't…he shoved two fingers into his hole and quickly opened himself up.

 

He then spread his cheeks and pushed backward till the tapping tip was against the loosened rim. With every tap, the cock head pushed deeper inside.

 

Needing more, Rhett reached behind his body, grabbed Link's hips and shoved the sleeping man's dick all the way into his ass. This set Link off…the man thrusting away…driving Rhett insane.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was beside himself. Somewhere between thrust thirty and forty, dream Rhett's ass had heated up ten fold. And it wasn't only James moaning now. Even the sensation of how tight the hole felt was spot on. It had to be the best dream he ever had…well, best wet dream anyway.

 

His hand moved around the warm body and grabbed a hold of dream Rhett's hard cock. It felt so damn good against his palm. He didn't even need to do anything since with each slam inside the man's body moved enough to stroke itself. "Come on, babe, let's explode together."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett looked over his shoulder and was astounded that Link was actually still asleep. What kind of dream was he having?! And it better as hell include him and not some other person!

 

He moved his hand over Link's and helped jerk off his cock even tighter. Mhmm, there was something so dirty about doing all this with a sleeping Link. No wonder why Link had done something similar back in California. It had been the morning before Link's dad was scheduled to arrive for a three-week visit. Rhett had been woken up with his hand under Link's while the man had masturbated.

 

Granted this time, sleeping Link had grabbed Rhett's cock…but it was still hot and naughty to do. Now the whole experiment would be if he and Link could cum without waking the man.

 

Two minutes later the hypothesis was answered. Some grunts escaped Link's lips as the dick up Rhett's ass started spilling cum deep inside. It was so damn hot that Rhett moved the two hands on his cock faster and more furious. His breath got ragged, and soon his cum was shooting all over the bed.

 

Even with his ass clenching Link's softening cock, Rhett noticed that Link was still asleep.

 

ASLEEP!

 

How?

 

Rhett slide off the cock, laid down on his back, and stared at the crazy man.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was so satiated as he removed his cock from dream Rhett's ass. James had just cum all over the place thanks to Link's hand. He watched James sprawl out on the bed and smiled.

 

Wanting to feel the beardless face again, Link moved up the man's body and started kissing dream Rhett's lips. Fuck!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was laying on the bed staring down at Link in confusion. Why was the man kissing Rhett's stomach…and was that tongue he felt? It was time to wake the man up…it was getting too weird.

 

With a gentle shake, Rhett called out, "Link? Wake up…wake up, man."

 

Two blurry blue eyes made their appearance on Link's face. “Rhett? What?”

 

A huge grin spread across Rhett's face, “You were kissing my belly button…with tongue.”

 

Link looked at the wet patch of skin on Rhett's stomach. "Oh, wow…it was so real."

 

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

Link looked into Rhett's curious green eyes with a hint of guilt. “Well…it was you but not you.”

 

Rhett lifted himself up on an elbow with his left eyebrow raised. "How can it be me and not me?"

 

Link placed a kiss against the bearded lips. “Mhmm, I did miss this…I do enjoy the roughness of your beard against my skin.”

 

“Link…focus…your dream.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link grinned sheepishly down at Rhett as he sat criss-cross next to the man. "It was so real. I woke up here…but not here. Like it was this house but way in the past. How the brain comes up with so much detail, I don't know. I mean Tim Burton would have been impressed."

 

Rhett sat criss-cross on the bed like Link. "Get to the part where not me is in it."

 

"Well…I went exploring through the house. Downstairs was decorated with red walls and hardwood floors…and the first floor wow! That was the craziest. And I was in the kitchen when you but not you came in."

 

“Now explain the whole me, but not me part.”

 

Link blushed. “So it was physically you…your eyes…your height…your voice. But a few things were altered.”

 

“Like what?”

 

"Well, you had no beard for one."

 

“No beard?! Now I see…it was a nightmare.” Rhett teased.

 

Link rolled his eyes, “No it wasn't. It was so neat to actually see you comfortable with a beardless face. I could tell dream you normally didn't have a beard.”

 

"Okay, but how does being beardless make it not me?"

 

"Well, the dream you called himself James. James Thomas Wellington."

 

“Whoa!” Rhett looked at Link in confusion. “As in Duke of Wellington? As in owner of this house?”

 

Link nodded, "Yes! And he…you…were wearing period correct clothing…and by that I mean a freakn' shirt that covered your junk and acted as underwear!"

 

“No way…they didn't have underwear back then? What?”

 

"Well, apparently not. James didn't blush or anything as if he had gone commando. I mean, he seemed so naive in ways. Like Castiel in seasons four and five on _Supernatural_."

 

Rhett was trying to process it all. “So who did he think you were?”

 

“Guess.”

 

“Really? Lord Nevins?”

 

Another nod. “Yeah, Lord Charles Richard Nevins to be exact.”

 

"Okay, so that explains the me not me part…but why did I wake up to you dry humping my thigh?"

 

Link's face turned bright red, “What? I didn't?! Did I?”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Oh yes you did.”

 

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

 

“Because I was having too much fun. I kinda used it to my advantage.”

 

A gasp left Link's lips, “You had me fuck you didn't you? That's why I felt dream Rhett's ass get warmer after a few thrusts.”

 

“I was sure you were going to wake up, but no…and then you grabbed my dick.”

 

“That's why it felt so real. Did I actually cum?”

 

Rhett's stomach pressed to the bed as those sexy cheeks were spread wide apart. The abused, gaping hole still dripping cum was Link's answer.

 

“And did you?”

 

Turning back around, Rhett grinned, “Oh yes…all over the bed.”

 

Link laid down and rested his face against Rhett's bearded jaw. “As much as I enjoyed dream Rhett's smooth face, I do like rubbing against your beard more.”

 

“I don't know if I should spank you or fuck you.” Rhett said.

 

Link moved up and nipped the man's lower lip. “Why not both, my dear Duke?”

 

"Well, why don't you help get me ready, my sexy Lord Nevins." Rhett arched his hips up and down…the cock wagging around.

 

“Gladly. Dream you was so funny. He thought I talked like a sailor…said some of the craziest shit.”

 

"Well, your mouth is a dirty thing." Link's face was grabbed so Rhett could kiss him thoroughly.

 

Link growled. “Mhmm, but you do so egg me on, sir.”

 

"We are so going to return home as dried husks…we need to leave the house today, or we're going to fuck the whole time." Rhett punctuated this by kissing Link again and adding tongue. The air was thick with need and an ache to combust.

 

Near five minutes later, Link moved away panting, “Yeah, that's the way to make me not want to stay inside and fuck you all day long…sure…right.”

 

\- - - - -

 

“You're right.” Rhett grabbed Link's hand and moved it down to his cock. “Maybe we should take this…outside.”

 

A deep, guttural groan left Link's lips, "Yes…fuck yes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read about Link being naughty [Chapter One of Good Mythical…more baby…oh yeah! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233/chapters/32571510).
> 
> Here is the link to the infamous plexiglass Rhink kiss [GMM #319 Wedding Fail Musical ](https://youtu.be/miz8_h3BrU0?t=452).
> 
> And for fun, here is the reason I included Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman into Gordon's show [BBC's Sherlock & John | You're loved ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6xaEeGwa9S8).


	19. Embracing Nature

* * *

 

 

Rhett grabbed Link's phone and quickly powered it on to check the temperature. Before he could even open Chrome, the screen was inundated with notifications…not just a few but at least three scrolls full. "Well, fuck!"

 

“What's going on, Rhett?”

 

He showed Link the multitude of notifications and texts, "Seems like everyone we ever met and then some has sent you congrats for last night's show. Almost every single crew member…hell, even your dad!"

 

“Whoa. Dad doesn't typically text.” Link took the phone out of Rhett's hands to read through what was sent.

 

"Exactly. We should check our subscription numbers and see if there were any jumps from last night."

 

It wasn't that the sexual tension was forgotten…but it was more that they knew they had all day. And at that moment, they were just as excited to scroll through all the things sent because of their spot on Gordon's show.

 

Rhett grabbed his own phone then and looked through what the fans put on Facebook while Link checked out Tumblr and Instagram.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link groaned, his face turned pink as he saw post after post of his kiss with James. "There are more entries about the kiss than you and me! James May has trumped Rhink! Inconceivable."

 

Rhett showed him what the fan's had put on their Facebook page. "Same here. You know once it all dies down that some artist…cough-cough Sally…is going to Photoshop you and James as you and me."

 

“Of course.” Link moved to his Twitter and saw a post from James May. He started laughing hardcore. “Oh man, Rhett, look.”

 

 

“Fuck! That's awesome! We are so posting that one on our Facebook page.” Rhett said grinning ear to ear.

 

A few taps later and there it was…already getting hits.

 

"Oh, oh! I got a great response for it!" Link grinned big and searched for a specific picture on his phone. Once found, he headed back to Twitter and posted his comeback for James' tweet. "Here, look. It's perfect!"

 

 

When Rhett started chuckling, Link thought it was due to the awesome post. But when the man started almost choking on laughter, Link asked, "What? Why is it that funny?"

 

Rhett wiped away actual tears, “Reread your post…out loud!”

 

Link looked at his phone, “I've found a bottom, for your top @MrJamesMay.”

 

“And…what is wrong with that?!” Rhett asked with a smirk.

 

Crinkles formed across Link's forehead, “I don't get it…I found the picture of me wearing the fancy panties to go with the tweet of James' bra thing.”

 

“Right, I get that…but you didn't word it that way. How did you word it, Link?”

 

“I've found a bott…oh…oh shit.”

 

“Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the man a prize.”

 

“So I basically posted that I'd be the bottom to James' top…aka gay slang for who takes and who gives.” Link's goozle bounced as he gulped. “I suck at social media.”

 

"Well it's out there now…let the floodgates of jokes, shocked comments, and shippers' retweets commence."

 

Link tossed his phone onto the bed and covered his eyes. “From now on I'll make sure to hand you the phone for proofing BEFORE I hit post.”

 

While Link was still cringing from the Twitter faux-pa, Rhett noticed Jessie had called. “Did you answer the phone when Jes called?”

 

"Yeah. She and Christy called around six this morning…both were excited and had forgotten the time difference. So I woke up and went downstairs with our phones. Used speaker to talk to them both at the same time.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She loved it. So did Christy…which was shocking. I told them we'd call back around ten their time.”

 

Rhett checked the alarm clock by the bed, “Oh crap now I have to do math. So Jessie is eight hours behind us which means to call her at ten it would be our…whoa our six in the evening. Crazy.”

 

Link nodded, "And it means I need to call Christy back at four, right? No…wait…three hours ahead of California so three."

 

"Yeah." Rhett went back to Twitter and laughed, "Well it's started. You got near a few hundred likes on the panties pic."

 

“I'm not even going to think about it.”

 

Placing the phone back on the nightstand, Rhett turned and laid a bearded cheek against Link's chest. "So besides some outdoor fun, what are we going to do today? Sam is coming to take us to the Tate Museum tomorrow, but I thought we could check out that Cereal Restaurant in London. I saved the directions to my google maps app, and it seems doable."

 

"Yeah, that would be great…could even call the girls while there. Ask if they want us to pick anything up for them." Link let his fingers stroke up and down Rhett's naked back. "We should also make some small videos for GMM too. Not often we get to visit London."

 

Rhett placed a few soft kisses on Link's chest. “Good idea. We have those London Pass things that get us into pretty much any of the main tourist traps. I know I remember seeing the zoo on it. Might as well get our money's worth…sure they weren't cheap.”

 

"Then it's settled. Head to Camden to the cafe and then over to the zoo. Oh, how I wish we could hold hands while there." Link brought the man's hand up for a kiss.

 

Leaning up on an elbow Rhett smiled down into Link's blue eyes, "I know…I know. But we're together…and we have this amazing home to come back to and share for a whole week. I'm going to wear a hat and shades, though, since the Mythical Beasts are everywhere. I'd rather not risk being noticed…just want an us day."

 

"Mhmm…well, I want an only us shower now…care to join me?" Link leaned up to scrape his lips across Rhett's.

 

The previously kissed hand moved to cup Link's stubbly chin, "Oh definitely, Mr. McNeal."

 

The shower was almost…almost forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes. Love mixed with lust and rekindled an inner fire that wanted to burn until it was deliciously extinguished.

 

Rhett groaned, “Get out of the bed, Link…now! Or we'll end up staying here all day and dying from dehydration.”

 

Link grinned evilly before licking his lips, “Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett went to spank the man and just barely missed as Link raced off the bed. “Oh so it's going to be like that is it, Lincoln?”

 

Backing up to the doorway Link nodded, “Yeah…I think it is.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett moved like a freakn' lion on a hunt as he got off the bed and stalked over to Link. The man gulped…Rhett grinned. “I'm going to catch you…and when I do…you'll be walking around the zoo with a limp.”

 

“Promises, promises.” Link dashed out the door and down the stairs so fast.

 

Rhett was extremely impressed…and horny. Knowing he would get his man in the end…mhmm, in the end…Rhett just sauntered determinedly down the stairs to the second floor.

 

No Link in the living room area.

 

No Link in the bathroom.

 

Another set of stairs and Rhett was looking into the sunroom. No Link.

 

"Lincoln…come out, come out, where ever you are!"

 

Nothing.

 

That fucker! Rhett felt his cock twitch with the excitement of the hunt.

 

No Link in the bathroom or laundry area.

 

No Link in the kitchen.

 

The fucker had gone outside! Mhmm, that dirty, dirty man. Apparently, this was going to be their outdoor fun time. So be it.

 

Rhett opened the kitchen door and left it ajar as he walked through. He was thankful that the temperature was warm enough not to have his cock turn into a frightened turtle. Plus, it was nice that there were pavers to walk on, so his bare feet didn't have to die walking over the decorative gravel.

 

He checked in the rental car but no Link.

 

He walked around to the backyard and saw no Link near the fountain…but he did observe some movement further down behind a shrub. Thank the universe for such a remote location with not a single soul in any direction for at least a five-minute drive. It meant that a totally naked Rhett could hunt and fuck a totally naked Link without worry.

 

And fuck Link he would. Rhett was so turned on as he walked around the moving shrub and cornered the sexy fucker. “Well, hello, Mr. McNeal…there's no escape for you now.”

 

"Oh, you think?" Link said grinning while suddenly ducking under Rhett's arm and sprinting away.

 

Rhett watched the man disappear in the distance and grinned, “Mhmm, let the games begin.”

 

As he full-out ran to catch up, Rhett felt so absurd, so childish. But at the same time, it was so damn erotic to hunt the beautiful man. And Link wasn't going easy…they'd both be sore for it later. Not having to deal with an almost seven-foot frame the six-foot Link definitely had the advantage.

 

In the far distance, the brick wall surrounding the estate started to grow larger. Rhett was breathing heavily and sweating by now. When he got his hands on Link, the fucker was so going to get it.

 

About ten feet away was an enormous tree, and since it was the only hiding place around, Rhett knew the man had to be there. So he controlled his breathing and walked as quietly to the tree as he could.

 

The sound of Link panting sent shivers up Rhett's spine. He felt so primal at that moment…so animalistic…so attune to nature. Thanks to the man's labored breathing, Link didn't hear Rhett approach until it was too late.

 

Rhett's hands reached out to grab the man's neck and push Link's face up. "Gotcha!"

 

The kiss that started after that was wicked and wild. The feel of the warm air blowing around their naked sweaty forms just added to the naughtiness of the moment. Hands clawed, and fingers dug deep as they devoured the other.

 

It took damn near twenty minutes of lip-lock before Rhett could even fathom moving away. He was breathing heavier from that one kiss than from the whole chase. “Fuck! Turn around, Link…I'm going to fuck you against this damn tree.”

 

Link's goozle bobbed, and blue eyes widened while the command was quickly obeyed.

 

Before starting a trail of kisses on the man's neck, Rhett reached around and made sure Link's hard cock was dangling down and pressed into the tree bark. The taste of the salty, sweaty throat made him want to bite and growl as he went. Several hickies were left in his wake as Rhett's mouth moved lower on Link's back.

 

Soon Rhett was kneeling, and his eyes latched onto the sexiest sight. Link's cock head clearly seen between the parted legs. Rhett leaned forward to kiss and lick the bulbous flesh…reveling in the dirty sounds escaping Link's lips as he did.

 

Each kiss and lick pressed the cock head against the rough tree trunk even more. His face pressed into the crook of Link's crotch. Fuck! He needed more.

 

When he sucked the cock head into his mouth, Link practically cried out. There was sweaty, warm skin on one side of his face and the rough bark on the other as Rhett closed his lips around the hard flesh. The taste of precum rubbing into his tongue made him fill the air with moans.

 

Rhett's own cock was so hard it dragged against the ground as he knelt behind Link. The delicious friction was making him want more. He removed the cock suddenly from his mouth causing Link to whimper.

 

Standing up, Rhett took a few steps away and just stared at the sexy sight of Link pressed against the tree. As his eyes traveled over the naked flesh that was all his, Rhett noticed something carved into the trunk to the left of Link's ass.

 

“Holy fuck, Link…look.” He traced over the heart shape with the initials JTW and CRN inside.

 

\- - - - -

 

A blissed-out Link turned and saw what Rhett was pointing at. His heart just gushed tenfold. "They were here…they were us…kissing and loving each other all those centuries ago."

 

Green eyes looked up into blue and just held on. There were only a handful of moments in life that things lined up so perfectly. This was one of them. The lust was thumping away inside them both and so was all the love…and now it was mixed with the truth of time. How love always wins out and even when lovers die…their story never does.

 

Rhett sent Link such an intense look it made him squirm. “What?”

 

That was when a dark, sexy hunter expression took over the bearded face. Rhett stood up to full height, placed two hands on Link's shoulders, and pushed him back against the tree trunk. "You're going to be good and obedient and stay right here…right like this until I come back."

 

Link's eyes got wide as saucers, "What? What do you mean until you come back?! Rhett, I can't stay here…like this!"

 

“Oh but you will, Lincoln. Just like this…hugging the tree till I get back.” Rhett's lips pressed into Link's neck and brought forth a moan. The wicked man's hips rocked against his ass pushing a hard cock into the crack.

 

“Don't move.” Rhett whispered into Link's ear before biting the earlobe and then stepping away.

 

Link watched in horror and sick anticipation as Rhett started walking back towards the house. Not running even…just casually strolling!

 

It had taken them near ten minutes to race to that spot, and that meant it would be at least double that if Rhett continued to walk. And the fucker would do that…just to mess with Link.

 

The thought of moving entered Link's head, but he was afraid to screw up the moment and also too horny to want to. There was something so decadently wrong and wonderful being left naked against the tree. Not that anyone would be coming around, but the possibility was there.

 

In a Penthouse magazine, he had stolen from his stepdad, there had been a story just like that.

 

**A husband and wife wanted to play, so she blindfolded and handcuffed the man to a tree in the forest. She then walked away and left him there. Unbeknownst to the husband, the wife found another couple hiking there and got them to agree to do things to the tied up man. Both of them. The wife had gone back and sat against a tree watching it all.**

 

**The other woman was the first to touch the husband. Biting earlobes, kissing lips…making it seem like it was only her. The tied-up husband knew his wife was out there enjoying the moment, so he just went with it. The lips were removed as fingers pulled down his pants and boxers…stroking his hard cock.**

 

**And then warm lips kissed the head of his cock and slid down the shaft. The husband squirmed against the tree as he received a very detailed and delicious blow job. Little did he know it wasn't a woman giving it to him, though.**

 

That was the part that had always turned Link on when he would jerk off. Having been in the closet for such a long time, the whole idea of not knowing it was a man sucking on the cock had seemed so hot. He'd imagine himself tied to the tree and Rhett being the other man…or sometimes Rhett being the husband and Link being the lucky passerby.

 

The explicit imagery of the story and the graphic memories of how he used it were making Link horny beyond compare. He was sorely tempted to just hump the fuckn' tree if Rhett didn't get back soon.

 

Link kept his eyes closed as he waited. His arms hugged the tree and didn't even reach all the way around the thick trunk. He smiled against the rough bark at the sheer truth that the tree was over three hundred years old. Three hundred!

 

Had the Duke of Wellington and Lord Nevins planted it as he and Rhett had done with the tree at the cow pasture? Link's heart gushed at the possibility. Fuck, he loved Rhett so damn much. He wanted more than just a handful of Rhinkers' pieces of smut and art to be around to show off their love and lust.

 

Seemed unfair that only a man and a woman could have a child carry on their DNA. Yes, there were surrogates, but that wasn't the same. At most it was just a great second best, but not like Rhett's dream where Link was Linsie and pregnant…or even the dream when he and Rhett had each carried a child.

 

Link had been very active with Christy's three pregnancies. Each of their children was part her and part him. It seemed so sad that two men…or two women couldn't fully experience that same miracle.

 

He was so much into his head that he never noticed Rhett's return…until the pleasant warmth of flesh pressed against his back. Link's blue eyes opened, and he moaned as he looked over his shoulder at the bearded wonder.

 

“Miss me?” Rhett asked while teasingly rubbing a hard cock against Link's ass.

 

“So much.”

 

A soft but hungry kiss started. Link didn't care how far he had to twist his neck to meet Rhett's mouth…worth it!

 

It wasn't till something cold and metallic stroked his thigh, that Link broke their lip contact. When he glanced down, he saw a kitchen knife in Rhett's hand. "Uhh…I'm all for dom/sub stories, but we both know how I get around blood."

 

Rhett laughed, "You did okay with the new blood oath, though. Don't recall you getting too woozy back then."

 

"Well, that was different…" Link said with a smirk.

 

“Relax, babe, this isn't some kinky dinky thing I came up with to punish you for running away.” Even still, Rhett teased Link by dragging the tip of the knife over Link's ass cheeks. “I thought why should James & Charles have all the fun.”

 

Rhett's warm tongue slid down the back of Link's neck causing shivers to race to his dick. Another hickey was placed at the base of Link's nape, “Don't move…just observe.”

 

Link watched as Rhett knelt down with the knife and started carving a heart next to the older one. The new heart overlapped the one side of the other, so the two were linked. Then an RJM and CLN were engraved into the new shape.

 

"Now we're part of this tree's history. Even if we never get back over here…that will remain." Rhett let the knife rest on the ground far enough away and then kissed up Link's body. Their lips merged together for a deep, soulful connection just as the past and present had with the markings on the tree.

 

“Mhmm, I so want a picture of it before we leave.” Link murmured against Rhett's soft fervent lips.

 

A chuckle came from Rhett as the man moved away. A devilish twinkle in those green eyes made Link groan, “Fuck! You're going to leave me again to get your cell phone…aren't you.”

 

“Yup.” Rhett grinned bigger.

 

Link slumped against the trunk, "You're going to kill me, Mr. McNeal!"

 

“You'll love every minute of it…now stay. I'll be back.”

 

Link whimpered at the thought of having to stand there for another forty minutes. Guess they weren't going to the Cereal Cafe for anything but a late supper at this rate. He wasn't complaining.

 

The sheer fact his cock stayed hard enough during it all was a testament to that. He knew they had time…time to make it last…time to play…time to tease and torment. As the minutes ticked away, Link was very, very tormented.

 

And when he sensed movement from the corner of his eye, Link smiled…well, until he really saw what was moving. It wasn't Rhett. It was a freakn' deer! And Bambi was moving closer and closer to Link.

 

Now in this situation what was he to do? Rhett told him to stay…but did that still hold cake when a wild animal was part of the equation?

 

Link didn't know if he should laugh or freak as the creature kept inching closer. Apparently, it wasn't used to seeing a human out this far from the house…and naked…and pressed to a tree.

 

He chose to freak when the wet nose tapped his hip. Link's eyelids shut tight as he grimaced. This was too weird. If he stayed still, the deer would probably just walk away.

 

Another wet poke happened on his mid-back. Shit. Link opened his eyes and found himself staring right into the confused face of the animal. If it had been a dog, its head would have tilted. This had Link laughing…which then scared the poor thing, and it skittered away.

 

“And here I thought I'd get to see _Beauty and the Beast_ in action.” Rhett said from the other side of the tree.

 

Link's head whipped around just in time to see a flash go off. “I'm not into bestiality, sir!”

 

“Well then maybe I should head back to the house and let you alone…because I'm feeling rather beastly.”

 

Link's cock stiffened, and his breathing increased. Fuck! How could one statement from those bearded lips cause him such a reaction so fast?

 

A few more photos were taken as Rhett moved behind Link's naked form. “You are so sexy pressed to that tree, Link.”

 

Rhett's phone was held out for Link to see then and the image showing was of the deer sniffing Link's butt. Link shook his head at the crazy man, "You were here, and you didn't stop it!"

 

“Damn right, I didn't. It was way too funny.” The phone was placed on the ground next to the knife before Rhett's body was once again pressing into Link's back.

 

Warm hands moved to grab his hip as Rhett's mouth descended onto Link's shoulder. Teeth bit into the flesh causing Link to moan…his eyes rolled back in his head at how sexy it felt. "Hell, McLaughlin, I love when you mark me up."

 

A tongue licked over the indention on his shoulder, “Mhmm, me too.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett moved his lips down Link's spine till he was kneeling behind the man. His hands spread the butt cheeks apart exposing the object of his interest. That damn pink rosebud just begged to be played with and stuffed.

 

Bearded lips pressed against the hole as Rhett kissed it…letting his wet tongue flick around the clenched rim. Such a primal urge overcame him, and Rhett found himself biting one of the butt cheeks. The sound of Link's scream making him even more feral.

 

It must've been the fresh air or maybe being naked out in nature that caused his head to fill with wanton needs. His fingers couldn't dig deep enough…his mouth couldn't stop kissing and biting the two plump cheeks. He needed Link…needed to be inside connecting them.

 

Rhett growled, spit a few times on the pink hole and lined up his cock to Link's ass. He didn't ram it in once the cock head poked into the wet opening…but he didn't inch his way in either.

 

No, he might have moved slowly, yet he never stopped till his whole damn cock was shoved into the tightness that was Link's ass. A snarl of uncontrolled passion escaped his lips as he latched his mouth onto Link's neck. His hands let the butt cheeks close so his fingers could roam over the man's body…running up till they dug into dark hair and yanked Link's head backward.

 

"Mine! Now…and as long as we're on this crazy planet." Rhett growled not even thrusting yet. He was just enjoying his cock being pressed as deep in as it could go. Each second making his lust for Link that much stronger and switching his brain over to pure predator mode.

 

When he turned Link's head and saw the look of need and want blazing in those blue eyes, Rhett felt so damn powerful. He brought their lips together for a drugging kiss. Hell! He couldn't get enough…deep enough…close enough.

 

Rhett's head arched backward as he let out the loudest, most savage growl. The sound echoed around the empty field. He liked the way it felt, so he did it again…and again. Each time his fingers dug in deeper and his hips pressed down harder.

 

“This man is mine!” He yelled up to the brilliant sky.

 

SLAM!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link whimpered from more than just the hard thrust of the cock. It was the first time since they were together that they had this level of freedom and space.

 

“His body is mine! His heart is mine!” Rhett screamed to the heavens!

 

SLAM!

 

Warm lips attached to Link's neck as Rhett left another bruise. His hard cock was pressed against the rough bark of the tree and dripping precum down the trunk.

 

“Say it, Lincoln!”

 

SLAM!

 

Oh, fuck! Link knew what Rhett wanted…but he played naive. "Say what, Rhett?"

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Oh holy hell! Link was dying a happy death.

 

“Say it! No…no…SCREAM it!”

 

SLAM!

 

Link loved riling Rhett so with his loudest voice he yelled, “IT!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

WHACK!

 

Rhett's hand made fierce contact with Link's thigh. “Say the right thing, Link!”

 

“THE RIGHT…”

 

WHACK!

 

SLAM!

 

WHACK!

 

SLAM!

 

"You have one more chance, Mr. McNeal…just one." Rhett snarled into his ear as a knee moved between Link's parted legs and rubbed the sensitive cock head dangling down.

 

Fuck, did Link ever love Rhett. This was by far the greatest sexual moment they had had together…and that was saying something. The balmy air on their sweaty, naked flesh, the texture of the tree trunk, the feeling of being stuffed from behind, and now that damn knee doing crazy things to his cock…yeah, Link was sure they were in heaven.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Charles Lincoln McNeal, I don't hear you saying anything…you have five seconds, or I'm going to pull out of your abused hole and leave you here until supper time."

 

That got Link's attention. He knew Rhett would do just that…the man was very willing to enact punishment of that kind. So with a booming voice and with one side of his face still pressed into the tree Link screamed out, “I belong to Rhett…my body…my heart…my very soul. I am his!”

 

And with that Rhett turned into a jack-hammer. Link was sure his body's whole front side would have scratches on from how it slid against the bark. He wanted to reach down and jerk off, but he had been commanded to keep his arms around the trunk so he couldn't.

 

But oh…oh…when he heard Rhett lose it and felt that load of warm cum fill his ass! Felt those bearded lips lean down and those teeth bite his shoulder…Link was a goner. Had Rhett not been pressing him into the tree, Link would have fallen to the ground…just a heap of blubbery flesh.

 

“Fuck that was wonderful!” Rhett whimpered against the nape of Link's neck a few minutes later when they were coherent enough to speak.

 

"Hell yes, it was." Link said still trying to catch his breath.

 

They both moaned as Rhett slid the spent cock from Link's happily used hole. Two satisfied, gasping men slumped to the grass then and sprawled out on their backs.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett turned his head towards Link, “We are going to be so spoiled after this week. I got to yell and fuck you outside!”

 

Link turned and smiled at Rhett, "Mhmmm, did you ever! I think if the weather holds out to be this nice…we should do more outdoor fun. We can fuck in a building anytime."

 

“Agreed.”

 

The guys laid there staring up at the sun-filled cerulean sky as a few puffy clouds slowly passed by. Rhett moved his hand over to Link's and laced their fingers together. No words needed…just that fundamental connection.

 

They dozed off in the tall grass, under the shade of the tree for a good thirty minutes. Only thing waking them was a particularly long blast of cooler air.

 

“Mhmm, guess the trip to the Cafe, and Zoo will have to wait.” Rhett said as he turned and leaned over Link's prone body.

 

“We can still go…just later…for supper.”

 

“Zoo closes at five-thirty, Link.”

 

"Well, then…we just go to the cafe."

 

“They close at seven, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett, “You just want to keep me here all day and have your wicked way with me.”

 

“That would be correct, Link.” Rhett moved a leg to rest across Link's lower half. “Right here…till the sun goes down.”

 

“Aren't you glad I ran?”

 

Warm bearded lips brushed Link's, “Mhmm, uh-huh…fuck yes.”

 

 

* * * * *

 While I was editing this chapter the following ad popped up and I had to laugh lol:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to read about Link's other stolen magazine click here [Chapter 5-7 of Coming Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151327/chapters/32616741).


	20. Come On, Get Up

* * *

 

Since they had nowhere now to go…and the sun was kind enough to keep the shaded area warm, they continued the kissing and added some light caresses. Their bodies were still recouping from the running and tree fucking, so it was kept low key and relaxed.

 

Words could never express how wonderful it was to have the ability to lay out naked in such a beautiful field and just be together. It was an overwhelming freedom, and one they didn't take for granted. Both said a thank you to the universe for allowing it.  
  


With each kiss shared…with each stroke of the fingertips…with each moan…they worshiped each other.  
  


And as much as another round wasn't really planned so soon, Link found himself getting hard again…holding Rhett's head closer…kissing more fervently. And then he was deliciously smothered as Rhett's tall frame moved to rest completely over his naked body. Link wrapped his legs around the warm waist above him and growled. “I want you to ride me, Rhett. Right here…outside.”  
  


Lust turned green eyes to a molten emerald. “Hell yes, I want that too.”  
  


Rhett moved down Link's body leaving different levels of kisses. Some so soft if Link hadn't been watching it wouldn't have registered…and then some so hard that Link knew he'd have another lovely mark because of it.

 

Lifting up onto his elbows to watch, Link followed the downward movement. He was bursting with such love and joy it felt like his sternum would split open. All those damn years…from way back in middle school through until the _So Dang Dark_ Video shoot…this connection…this love…this need had been available. And it wasn't like he was upset at the loss…but instead, he felt bad for their younger selves. All the longing…yearning…guilt…fear that a few simple words would have erased.  
  


“Hey, where did you go?”

 

Rhett's voice broke through his thoughts, and Link smiled sheepishly up at the man. “Feeling bad for our younger selves missing out on all this.”  
  


A kiss was placed on his cock head, “Yeah those miserable fools…too afraid to take a chance.”

 

"Yeah…but not anymore. We're going to milk the rest of our lives for every chance we can have together."

 

“Milk it, eh?” Rhett's hand moved down to grasp Link's hard cock, “Like this?”

 

Link moaned as he watched the hand move up and down his cock. “Oh fuck…that's good but not ass good as other things.”

 

That made Rhett chuckle, “Fuck, you're so damn adorkable. So are you asking for something more than my hand, Link?”

 

Lifting his hips from the ground, Link moved his cock upward in the circle of fingers. “I'm not asking for anything, Rhett…I'm telling you…I want your ass on my cock pronto.”

 

It was so sexy to see that tongue move out and lick those bearded lips…to see how the pupils in those green eyes dilated with lust. To watch Rhett lift and hover over the hard cock and press the wet sloppy tip between the warm butt cheeks…to feel the tightness of Rhett's hole sink downward till every damn inch of dick was inside. Yeah…life was magnificent.

 

"Hell, imagine getting to do this back home…back at the cow pasture in North Carolina…on the oath rocks." Link let his hands roam Rhett's thighs as he looked up and up into the blissed-out bearded face.

 

“Mhmm, I can see it…me straddling your lap on the lower rock…” Rhett whimpered. “Your back against the taller rock…my hands reaching out to the stone for balance as I rode you…just…”

 

His hips swiveled.

 

“…like…”

 

And again.

 

“…this!”

 

"Wait…wait…" Link put his hands on the ground and slowly slid backward till he could lean against the trunk. It was a tedious endeavor with the weight of Rhett on top of him, but he got it done. "There. Now, this is more like it."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's hands moved to rest on the thick tree trunk on either side of Link's face.

 

His hips never stopped as he lowered his lips to Link's. He closed his eyes and imagined they were back in the cow pasture. All those years ago when they made the first blood oath.

 

Two crazy kids with no clue what lay ahead of them. They just knew they wanted more than a life in rural North Carolina. Believing that they'd make it out somehow…not end up being a tobacco farmer like Link's dad…or a professor like Rhett's. That the passion in their gut would amount to more than wishes and hopes.

 

The thing was Rhett had made the oath not only for what it was but as a way to stay in touch with Link. Friendships die off every day but an oath…specifically, a blood oath was forever. And who's to say that wasn't the main reason they stayed so close. If nothing else it made for a great story.

 

And here they were eons later, together as he wanted all those years ago. That goofy Neal kid turned man obeying Rhett by standing against the tree…or letting him torment and tease with whip cream…and so much more.

 

Rhett looked over to Link leaning back against the trunk…the man's cock filling his ass…the parted lips caused by him…the glazed lust in those blue eyes for him! Those lips puffy because of him…those purple blotches all over the man's flesh from his lips.

 

He groaned and kissed Link with everything he was feeling. The completeness of their lips locking almost more meaningful than the cock he was riding. It was never just sex…never just getting off. It was always deep abiding love coating it all…making the good into the greatest.

 

So mixed with all the love, the memories, and their history…Rhett's riding of Link's cock became ten times more than just the act. Made the shivers go further, the heart pound harder, and the sensation in his ass even more intense.

 

Rhett was so close to the edge, but he was trying to make it last as long as he could…liked that feeling of almost cumming…but Link had other ideas…the man's hand grabbed Rhett's cock and stroked it hard.

 

The other hand moved to Rhett's chest and tormented him with some nip play while Link's hips arched higher to push even further up into Rhett's hole. It was like driving to a drum circle…each rotation of the tires brought the car closer, and with each minute closer, the sound of the drums increased…until the vehicle and everyone in it were shaking from the reverb…outside and in.

 

That pounding was there in Rhett's gut…building…growing…and then…his lips left Link's to arch backward, and he screamed, "Oh shit, oh fuck…Link…fuck, fuck…"

 

And that's when Link's teeth bit into a nip, and Rhett's vision went black…only to be brought woozily back to the moment when Link moaned out, "Rhett…oh shit…baby…oh hell…"

 

Warm cum shot into his ass as Link's cock spilled deep inside. Rhett's forehead moved to rest on Link's as the two men tried in vain to control their breathing. Both were gasping for air.

 

“Yeah…so that was…wow.” Rhett said.

 

“Mhmm…yeah…umm…uh-huh.”

 

“I'm going to be so sore." Rhett stated as they laid sprawled together on the grass trying to recover.

 

It was close to twenty minutes later when Rhett slowly lifted himself off Link's sloppy cock and stood. “We'll have to spend some time in the hot tub before bed.” He reached down and offered Link a hand.

 

The phone and knife were picked up then, and the two men slowly made their way back to the house. It was so lovely to just stroll through the grass totally naked with not a damn care in the world. Heaven, that's what it was…simply heaven.

 

 

There was something so decadent about being able to spend the rest of the day naked and at home. But that was exactly what they did. Supper was also prepared and ate while naked. Their tree foray satiating them…and making them sore enough not to need to do more playtime. Not that they didn't spend several minutes throughout the night kissing and just making out.

 

After supper, they had planned on sitting outside enjoying the stars, but the weather had plummeted. So instead, they started up the hot tub, put in a movie on the sunroom's TV and just vegged out till bedtime.

 

It was nice that they didn't always have to be fucking. That was one of the perks of having grown up together before things started between them. They had so much more to do together than play hide the snake.

 

So yeah, they kissed a bit, and their mouths moved to other areas…but that was it. They actually watched most of the movie and discussed what to do for the rest of the week in England.

 

When they finally left the hot tub all the aches and kinks from their outdoor excursion were tamed. Which was why as they headed up to the shower they were feeling happy and healthy. That feeling continued after they were clean and slid into bed.

 

\- - - - -

 

“I love days like this.” Link said resting against Rhett's warm chest as they cuddled under the comforter. Their naked bodies entwined as if it was the normal way to sleep. “No rushing around…or having to drive in traffic. Just relaxing and enjoying every moment.”

 

“Ditto.” Rhett placed a kiss on the top of Link's head. “I enjoy days like this because we can go hot and heavy as well as veg out in a hot tub watching cheesy rom-coms like _Me before You_.”

 

“Still can't believe that the main lady with the auburn hair is the same actress that plays Daenerys Targaryen in _Game of Thrones_.”

 

"I know, right? But she played the whacky small-town girl very well."

 

Link tightened his hold around Rhett's waist, “So when is Sam coming for us tomorrow?”

 

“Uhh…he said nine.”

 

"Ugh, I forgot to set an alarm…and I don't want to move." To prove this Link snuggled even closer to Rhett.

 

"Well, I had already set an alarm for it back when it was first discussed so just stay right where you are, Mr. McNeal."

 

Link only had planned to kiss the man's chest as a thank you, but hearing their new blended name caused something to sizzle in his blood. The gasp that left Rhett's humorous mouth showed it wasn't just Link feeling it.

 

Suddenly their entwined bodies weren't casually connected…now it felt like every molecule was slow dancing with the others. Blood began to race downward, and cocks slowly started to harden.

 

And yet still neither said anything. But Link's lips begged him to kiss Rhett's skin again…the pink flesh was craving the taste of the sexy man. Which was why, while his fingers stroked down stomach and thighs he did just that.

 

It was all a mix of softness. There weren't hickies being formed…Link's mouth barely brushed wherever it kissed. And there was no tongue…just pink lips and tan skin. It was like everything was in slow motion…hazy…misty.

 

Rhett just laid there as Link languidly traveled lower…not even between Rhett's parted legs, but instead, just reaching anything else that he could. And when he finally settled on the man's cock, he just pulled it to his mouth and suckled on it from the side. It was oddly erotic having his face pressed against Rhett skin while sucking. Usually, with a blow job, he'd come in from above with just cock and mouth touching.

 

Every time Link moved down the shaft, the side of his face brushed against Rhett. It wasn't the animalistic moment they had outside, this was different. This was dreamy…unreal. Just Link's mouth slowly but surely sucking away while Rhett's cock pressed to the side. The only movement really was Link's face…and soon it was joined by Rhett's fingers which lightly teased and ruffled through Link's dark hair. Again not grabbing or yanking…just tickling through. Just an acknowledgment that Link was there.

 

Minutes passed…maybe hours…neither noticed or cared. The slow build was enough to make it worth every second. And then, like getting struck by lightning, the orgasm hit Rhett. The man's fingers finally dug into Link's scalp while Link just lapped up all the cum and left not a trace of it anywhere on the cock.

 

Soft kisses were trailed up Rhett's chest until their lips touched. Link grinned against the bearded flesh. “That was a delicious midnight snack, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Rhett nibbled Link's jaw and softly growled, “Brat.”

 

“Your brat.”

 

“Yes…so mine.”

 

Rhett's hand slithered down Link's body and latched onto the semi-hard cock…both knowing he wasn't going to play but just to hold. They fell asleep that way…wrapped together with Rhett's hand firmly around Link's cock. It was utter perfection.

 

 

 

 

It was so awesome to wake up to the sound of birds chirping. Link glanced across Rhett to the alarm clock and saw it was only six in the morning. He stretched as best he could since the bearded giant was playing octopus and had Link wrapped up in four sleeping tentacles. He ached in all the best possible ways…the hot tub time last night helping to make it just a dull sensation and not a holy-crap-this-hurts moment.

 

Sam was going to pick them up in about three hours to take them to the Tate Museum to see the portrait of the Duke of Wellington and Lord Nevins. Link was looking forward to exploring the museum. Was kinda glad they had stayed home yesterday and…well…fucked their brains out the whole day.

 

It allowed his body to get it out of its system and be ready to leave the house and do more than the man laying all over him. His cock was still getting hard thinking about all they had done yesterday by that freakn' tree.

 

Link grinned big and evil as he reminded himself that they did have at least an hour and a half before they had to shower and get dressed. They could do a whole heck of a lot in ninety minutes. His fingers moved to the tousled dirty blonde hair and started caressing the man's scalp.

 

It was like stroking a sleeping cat…Rhett unconsciously snuggled closer the second the fingers started moving. Link would have pushed Rhett over so back met mattress had the man's hands not been firmly wrapped around Link's waist. It was almost a death grip…not that Link was at all complaining…he loved being held tightly in those long sexy arms.

 

It did limit him, though, but he made sure to stroke and touch everywhere possible. And maybe he couldn't reach down to capture Rhett's cock, but the appendage was resting nicely on Link's thigh. He was able to shift his leg enough to get some good motion going. Which was rewarded by hearing Rhett moan against his neck.

 

Link checked to see if the man was awake yet, but Rhett's eyes were firmly closed. Of course, this egged Link on to find out if he could make the man cum while keeping Rhett asleep the entire time. It was causing his own dick to ache but would be worth it.

 

He added a slight side to side to the up and down rubbing movement of his thigh on the hard cock. More delicious moans and some smears of precum followed. Link had to fight the urge to toss the man off, and just fuck Rhett awake. He was a bit jealous that Rhett got to fuck his ass yesterday while he had been sleeping. It would be so hot to do the same to Rhett.

 

But how could he remove those claws from around his waist? As if the fates heard his need, Rhett suddenly rolled off and was now facing away from Link. The sexy back of the tall man greeted Link's horny gaze. The beautiful buttocks were just imploring him to spread those cheeks and slide inside.

 

Normally, all they used for insertion help was some spit or food item. They did have lube at the work apartment, but they both liked it tight and raw. Yet given that Link didn't want to wake the man up, he'd need a form of lubrication to aid with an easier push inside.

 

The only thing he could think of was the Crisco oil in the kitchen. But that would be risky too. He'd have to leave the bed and race all the way down to the first floor and back without Rhett waking up. He weighed the options and came to the conclusion that it would be worth the risk. And hey, if Rhett did wake up between here and there, Link would still get some ass…just not sleeping ass.

 

Thank goodness the beds were high-quality ones and the mattress barely moved or made a noise as Link carefully stood up. He had to stifle a giggle as he raced buck naked to the kitchen, grabbed the vegetable oil and rushed back to the bedroom. He was slightly out of breath once he was standing next to the sleeping man.

 

He gushed and felt the flames lick his body while looking down at the gorgeous sight of Rhett naked on the mattress. He quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels. One he placed on the floor and the other on the bed to catch any dripping oil. He slathered his dick with Crisco then as he stood on the towel until the flesh was shiny. Some clung to his hand as he carefully laid down behind Rhett.

 

It was so naughty and hot to be doing this. Link let his oily hand slide into Rhett's crack. To see the shininess there was such a turn on. Link's was shaking with lust as he spread the man's cheeks the best he could without using too much pressure.

 

He lined the dripping cock to the clenched hole and pressed forward. His breath hitching in his chest with how easily the head slipped inside. Fuck! The tightness of Rhett's ass never failed to awe him.

 

A sexy, sleepy whimper left the bearded lips, as Link pushed all the way inside and pressed his warm body against Rhett's back. From ankles to shoulders there was no space separating their flesh. Link moved his arm around his best friend and just reveled in the moment.

 

It was crazy how he would be perfectly satisfied to lay there with his cock resting in Rhett's ass, just as much as if he started fucking hard. So he let himself bask in the sheer joy of being fully joined to Rhett…his fingers lightly stroking around the deliciously tanned skin.

 

Fuck! He wanted to bite that neck, though! Link felt a snarl escape his lips as he continued to stare at the warm flesh. With a tightening of his hold on the man, Link allowed his teeth to carefully and gently scrape down Rhett's throat.

 

A moan escaped the bearded lips causing Link to gulp thinking for sure that had woken Rhett, but no…still asleep. This just fueled Link's need to fuck the man now. So his hand moved down Rhett's stomach and came to rest around the stiff flesh.

 

The human male body was quite amazing. Even while asleep it responded and allowed the cock to turn to steel. Link slowly stroked the entire length…sliding up from the shaft and over the head.

 

Link couldn't help but bring those fingers to his mouth to suck off the precum. Mhmmm! Always tasted so fuckn' amazing. If he could, Link would have sucked on the dick while fucking Rhett. But nope…he wasn't that bendy. Instead, he just slid his cock almost all the way out and then back in…until he was grinding against the hole. Link loved bottoming out in Rhett's ass.

 

Slow anal strokes continued as Link carefully kissed and played with Rhett's sleeping form. It took all his strength to not go primal on Rhett's ass. To not dig his fingers into those beefy hips and jackhammer away. Link was sweating and panting with the effort to keep the motions firm but controlled.

 

Shit! He wasn't sure he could make it!

 

Link growled out his frustration but kept to the plan. His hand moved gently up and down Rhett's beautifully hard cock as Link's dick rocked back and forth. He was so damn close…so freakin' right to the edge of orgasm.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was having the best dream ever. He and Link were by the tree again, and it was Link's turn to fuck Rhett into the rough bark. It seemed so real. Rhett could swear he felt Link's warmth against his back and the man's dick deep inside…even felt Link's hand on his cock. It was erotic as hell.

 

Not being a newbie with lucid dreaming, Rhett realized it wasn't real…but didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it to the fullest. He pushed his ass back and felt his cheek slap against Link's thrusting hips. He moaned…and said Link's name over and over.

 

And that's when he felt the warm cum spraying out of Link's cock and coating his ass. Fuck! Even the sounds Link was making, and the firmer grip on his cock was so damn realistic.

 

Dream Link pulled Rhett tightly backward as wicked fingers started jerking him off. It was relentless…the thumb moving up and over the hole with each stroke. Warm lips growled against his neck, and teeth scraped down to his shoulder and took a bite!

 

Fuuuccckkk! The lick of pain was so delicious! Rhett wasn't going to last much longer.

 

He felt Link's lips move to his ear and whisper the dirtiest things.

 

“Come on, babe, I want my hand covered in your cum so I can have a breakfast appetizer. You know you want to explode for me, bitch boy. Don't you, Rhett? Don't you want to make my hand dirty with your cum?”

 

Rhett moaned…he could feel the semi-hard cock still wedged in his sloppy hole. When Link's leg moved to brush Rhett's thigh, he gulped. The hand on his dick just kept wanking so vigorously and fast.

 

“Come on, Rhett…I'm aching to taste you. You know you want to see me stick each finger in my mouth and suck off every delicious drop. That salty goodness sliding down my throat and making my belly happy. Come on my sexy, sleeping slut…give Linky-poo what he wants.”

 

That was it! He was gone! As an orgasm left him semi-unconscious, Rhett's head slammed back against Link's shoulder. If the sexy fucker hadn't been pressing him to the tree, Rhett would have fallen to the ground.

 

The entire time he came, that wicked hand kept stroking him…making his wires fry. Rhett loved it. Loved when Link used that mouth to say dirty things.

 

"Mhmm good boy, Rhett. Now, I need you to open your eyes so you can watch me lick off your cum. I want those green beauties on my blue as I clean you from my hand.”

 

Rhett's eyelids flickered open only to quickly shut. For some reason, it was suddenly so bright. The shade of the tree wasn't there anymore…just a lot of white. It took a minute until he could keep his peepers open enough to turn around and focus on Link's smug face.

 

And that's when his brain caught up with things and saw that even though Link's hand was definitely coated with cum…they were not in the same spot as in the dream. They were in the bedroom on the bed. That dirty bastard had done it all while Rhett had slept! "You are sooooo bad, Mr. McNeal!"

 

The evil, happy grin he got for saying that made his heart flutter.

 

"Sorry, but I just had too. Your ass was very inviting, and I was jealous that you experienced me that way yesterday. I wanted my own taste…now watch…" Link held Rhett's gaze as each messy finger was brought to those sexy lips to be licked and sucked clean.

 

Rhett's tongue pushed out to flick across his own while he watched the naughty show. He so wanted to kiss the guy senseless and taste himself. As soon as Link was done cleaning off the hand, Rhett twisted and pinned Link to the bed. He straddled the man's body and sat on Link's thighs. "You've been very bad, Lincoln. What should I do with you? I think you need to be punished."

 

The gasp leaving Link's mouth made Rhett laugh. He knew how the man loved playing with punishment and pain. Rhett gulped as the sudden imagery of candle wax filled his dirty brain. As much as he tried to push it off, he couldn't.

 

Fuck! The idea of seeing the wax dripping onto Link's nipples was turning him on like crazy.

 

Rhett lowered his lips to Link's gasping mouth…the kiss that began was a full-fledged assault. He groaned with lust against the pink flesh as his tongue fucked into Link's mouth. He couldn't get enough…especially as the squishiness of his ass was now felt. It was so hot to wake up and be full of cum without having been awake to witness how it happened.

 

In so many fanfics and porn, they always cleaned the cum off right after a lively session of fucking and sucking. Rhett liked being messy. Delighted in the cum dripping out of his ass and down his legs. Loved feeling it dry onto his chest or smear between their bodies as they recovered. He'd keep it on his skin all day if possible. Just to know that under his clothes was evidence of his time with Link.

 

Link was the same way and had even done so many GMM episodes with cum still inside…sometimes even having wet spots appearing on the back of those tight jeans. The guy had also done a show after having used Rhett's cum as the styling product that kept the dark-hair in place. It had been so damn hot.

 

All this played in Rhett's head as their mouths moved roughly together. He growled as he moved back and sat up staring down at Link. They were both breathing hard. Link's hands moved up taut thighs as those blue eyes devoured Rhett. "How about we walk around the Tate Museum with asses full of cum?"

 

Link's goozle bobbed, “Oh fuck! Hell yes! Please, babe.”

 

Rhett slid off Link's thighs and stood up next to the bed. He walked to the french doors leading to the balcony and opened them. He turned back to Link, “Get your ass over here and bend over the railing. I'm getting spoiled with outdoor fuckery.”

 

Link damn near sprinted to the balcony and grabbed the metal…eagerly pushing his ass out at Rhett.

 

Rhett moved closer to the hot sight and let his hands roam over those sexy, tanned cheeks. His index finger slid up and down the crack. "Oh, if Sam wasn't coming to take us to the museum, I'd make you beg for it…but since our time is short, I'll have to save all that for later. I see some fountain fuckery happening tomorrow…or tonight followed by a bit of nighttime star gazing."

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…yes…make me see stars.”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes, “That was oddly hot and dorky at the same time.”

 

He moved till his hard cock was pressing its messy head against Link's pretty pink rosebud. He leaned down and spit on the tight hole. The saliva rubbed into the flesh with the tip of his dick. And then…

 

“FUCK!”

 

“OH SHIT!”

 

Rhett slammed the cock all the way inside…enjoying how the dry shaft suctioned to the rim of Link's ever-widening hole. The guy loved the pain and pleasure of the moment…this was something Rhett knew. Which was why he pulled all the way out and did it again…and again…and again. Hard…rough…ruthless.

 

Link was moaning like a porn star…Rhett loved it. His fingers dug into those sexy hips, which in turn jostled Link's hands against the railing causing it to shake. The metal made an eeking sound each time Link's body slammed into it. Fuck, was it ever so hot!

 

The bend of the man's body allowed Rhett to find the sweet spot. He knew this because a few minutes in, Link was babbling and whimpering deliciously. Rhett made sure his cock hit the same area each time.

 

WHACK!

 

His hand slammed down and spanked the man's thigh hard. "Mhmm, my dirty dick lover is in heaven ain't yah, Lincoln?"

 

Link nodded and whimpered. “Yes, sir…I…oh fuck, I love it!”

 

WHACK!

 

Rhett's other hand spanked the other thigh. “I know you do, babe. I know each shiver of pain makes your depraved brain happy and wanting more. And oh, Mr. McNeal, I'm so ready to give you more.”

 

Rhett slammed his cock in hard…holding it in deep. “But I do like hearing you beg…so plead…tell me what you want, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Link went to move his hands from the railing to Rhett's leg, but Rhett spanked a thigh.

 

WHACK!

 

"No! I ordered you to hold onto the railing, and that means you only hold on to the railing."

 

Trembling hands gripped the metal again as Link looked over a shoulder at him, “Sorry, sir. I just wanted to…no…I needed to touch you.”

 

SLAM!

 

The railing eeked.

 

Link moaned.

 

Rhett growled. "No…you hold that damn railing, and you fuck your ass backward onto my dick…now!"

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett stood stock-still causing a cry to leave Link's lips. He needed the friction of Rhett shoving that cock into his body. Link's knuckles were white as he gripped the metal railing and started rocking his ass back against Rhett.

 

His cock swayed all over as Link went wild and just did everything he could to get Rhett's dick moving inside.

 

WHACK!

 

Oh hell! Link's mouth gaped open at the burn of the handprint on his thigh. Fuck, he was so Rhett's bitch. Loved everything the man did to him. Every dirty, delicious thing. Link clenched his ass and thrust away.

 

And that was when he heard the sexiest sound…Rhett gasped, reached forward, gripped Link's hips and slammed one last time into the abused hole to fill it up with cum. The man's mouth latched onto Link's shoulder and bit. Mhmm, another bruise…Link smiled.

 

His ass was bereft as Rhett's cock was removed. Link was quickly turned around then as Rhett pushed his butt against the railing. The tall man knelt and sucked in Link's hard cock so fast his head was spinning.

 

It was so tantalizing to look down and see Rhett staring up at him. Need and want were causing those eyes to burn with lust…the pupils dilating until only a sliver of green remained.

 

Link felt the warm cum dripping from his abused hole down his thighs as Rhett kept sucking on his cock. He wasn't going to last long. Since Rhett hadn't said to move his hands from the railing yet…Link kept a firm hold onto the metal. “Oh fuck, Rhett…you look so beautiful on your knees before me. Your slutty mouth wrapped around my hard cock. Do I taste good, babe? Do you like my dirty cock down your throat?”

 

Rhett's answer was a warm tongue sliding around the shaft. FUCK!

 

When the man's hands slithered up Link's legs, and two fingers plunged into his messy hole, Link lost it. His hips arched forward and shoved his gushing cock down Rhett's throat. Those naughty fingers kept thrusting away the entire time.

 

Once the fresh air hit his spent cock, Link practically dropped to his knees. A goofy grin was plastered on his face as he smiled over at Rhett. "Well, that was a great way to wake up." He leaned forward and kissed the man's salty lips. Link loved tasting himself on Rhett…and dare he say even a hint of Crisco.

 

They stayed there languidly making out and recovering until the alarm on Rhett's phone went off. Somehow they found the strength to stand and headed back into the bedroom. Their flesh marked with a grid pattern from the metal grating of the balcony's floor.

 

“We better shower and get dressed.” Rhett said as he turned off the alarm.

 

Link moved behind the man and pressed his messy body against Rhett's, “I love you so much, Mr. McNeal. I'm so thankful for all of this. We are so…so damn lucky.”

 

Rhett lifted one of Link's hands upward to bearded lips and placed a tender kiss on the palm. "Ditto, my Mr. McNeal. I am forever overwhelmed by how much I love you and all we get to do. Now come on…you can wash my backside."

 

Link grinned, “Mhmm. Yes, sir.”

 

 

 


	21. Oh For a Time Machine

* * *

 

When the black sedan pulled up to the house around nine o'clock, two very happy men came out to say hello. Sam smiled back and held the door open for them as they slid into the backseat.

 

“I assume you have been enjoying the country air and the privacy, sirs? You look very rested.” Sam said once the drive to the Tate Museum had begun.

 

Link leaned forward and laid his arms on the top of the front seat, “Yeah. The house is perfect. Rhett and I strolled around the grounds and couldn't believe how vast the estate was. Took near fifteen minutes until we got to that huge tree and even then the surrounding brick wall was still a distance away.”

 

"Oh yes, if not mostly grassy fields it would be quite easy to get lost. And that tree you found was actually planted by the Duke. Lord Nevins had presented it to him as a christening gift for the new hunting lodge."

 

Rhett leaned forward, "So the tree was also connected to them both. We thought that might be the case. How cool."

 

Sam smiled back at Rhett through the rear-view mirror, “Remember that you have the journals at the house. I am positive there must be some mention of the tree in one of them.”

 

"Oh yeah, that's right! I remember you telling us about them before." Link said. “You had also mentioned that Gordon had found the journals, but how exactly did it happen?”

 

“Well, Gordon had been doing some maintenance around the house…simple things to save money. He was checking out the fountain and apparently found a secret compartment. The journals were there, hidden in a box."

 

"Was there any mention in the journals about the men's relationship?" Rhett asked.

 

"Actually I have no knowledge of what is in the journals, sir. Only three people have seen them…the Duke, Lord Nevins, and Gordon. But from what Gordon shared with me it seemed as if the journals were the only way both men could safely express their feelings. And from the little Gordon actually read he said they were avid writers. It was the main reason he never told anyone besides me that he found the journals. It would have caused a massive scandal."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett tried not to look in awe over at Link…and vice versa. He maintained his default expression as he kept his face forward, "It was rather risky of them to do that. I mean they both had wives, so how did they hide the journals before the box in the fountain?"

 

"Well, there are always loose floorboards and secret compartments in the older houses. I am quite certain if one truly wanted something hidden it was easy to do."

 

“Fascinating.” Link said sitting back. “Such a shame that society made them have to hide so much.”

 

“Yes, I am always sad when I hear of stories like theirs.” Sam said when they passed the main gates. “As I told my kids…love should never be complicated. It has nothing to do with the color or the parts on the person as long as there is respect, and kindness for each other.”

 

Rhett and Link nodded approvingly. It made Rhett think about his dad. He was glad they had dealt with things but wished that his father had been as cool as Sam. “Back home, in the south especially, it's still a sad situation. It breaks my heart.”

 

Link's hand started to move over and cover Rhett's but stopped out of habit. "Yeah, I knew some guys that worked on the same tobacco farm with my dad…they were found together in one of the barns and were pretty much lynched for it. My dad doesn't agree with homosexuality, but even he had been appalled at the violence those two men faced."

 

\- - - - -

 

As Sam looked at Rhett and Link through the rear-view mirror…sympathy filled his heart and compassion softened his gaze. He knew they would never talk about things, but after hearing where they grew up, Sam had a better understanding of how scary it must have been for them. Humans were stupid. So many rules…so many fears. So much wasted time. He was glad Gordon was able to offer the house to them. "Well, at least this generation will have more freedom just to love one another without all the past hindrances."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett nodded, “Yeah, I can see the mindset shift in our kids as well as the crew members that work on our show.”

 

One of the gifts Rhett and Link had been given was their ability to befriend whomever they met…faster than the average bear. Sam was no different. The guy was a library of knowledge both deep and fun. So for the remaining thirty minutes to the museum, the conversation between the three men flowed very smoothly.

 

 

Thanks to morning traffic, it was just past ten o'clock when the black sedan pulled up to the curb at the Museum's front entrance. Sam handed them an envelope, "Gordon wanted me to give this to you when we arrived. It is two member passes for the museum. Just show this and nothing will be off limits. They even have a special member's only room so you can eat without too many chances of being recognized."

 

Link took the envelope and pulled out the two cards. "Holy hell! I might cry.”

 

“He's so awesome.” Rhett said as Link handed him his card.

 

Sam nodded, “He is indeed. Best person I have known in all my umpteenth years…besides the missus that is.”

 

“So how long do you think it will take to go through the museum?” Link asked.

 

"Easily four hours…if not more depending on how interested in art you are. Just call me when you are ready, and I will pick you up. I have a few errands to run for the Missus to keep me occupied."

 

“Any hints where to start or what to avoid?” Rhett asked.

 

"Definitely use the member room to eat in…but other than that everything is usually worth seeing. Oh, you must make certain to catch the live performance art. I think right now it is still Pablo Bronstein. Quite breathtaking. Just go to the Duveen Gallery, and I guarantee you shall love it."

 

“Cool beans. See you in a few hours, Sam.”

 

The two guys got out of the car and waited until Sam pulled away from the curb. Rhett wanted to grab Link's hand so bad just in a simple gesture of belonging but didn't. “I think we should head right for the live performance first…that way we don't have to fight crowds later.”

 

Link climbed the stairs in sync with Rhett, “Agreed. And then afterward, we can make a day of roaming through the rest of the museum. It closes at six, so even if we stayed the entire time we could still be home by seven. I'm so excited to finally get to see the painting of Lord Nevins and the Duke."

 

Once they reached the top step, they just stood there admiring the gorgeous building. A multitude of columns and sculptures added to the museum's crisp, elegant lines. And once they got inside the Millbank Foyer, they were blown away.

 

Rhett turned to Link, "Hell if this is the lobby what will the rest be like?"

 

They didn't even have to go downstairs to the ticket counter. They just waved their member cards at the attendant by the entrance, and she let them pass after handing them a map of the museum. Having perks was fun.

 

Link took a few seconds to look over the map and figure out what floor they were on. It appeared that the Duveen Gallery was straight ahead, past the gift shop and information desk.

 

The second they walked into the Gallery they saw the two male dancers at the far side.

 

 

What at first appeared to be part of the architecture behind them turned out to be a massive print created by the artist, Pablo Bronstein. It blended in so well Link was tempted to touch it. Instead, he shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and stood next to Rhett at the front of the forming crowd.

 

One of the male dancers had dark skin, and the other was very fair. It was a beautiful contrast. In their stillness, the dancers' bodies seemed transformed as if they were one of the columns and became part of the artwork behind them. Something that was also helped as both wore black outfits with a large strand of pearls wrapped around their chest.

 

Five minutes later a voice echoed around the room, and apparently the entire museum, to announce that the performance was about to begin. Rhett and Link were amazed at the size of the crowd already assembled. Both glad that Rhett had had the smart idea to come early and get such good spots.

 

The lights dimmed then, and a soft waltz-like song started. The sound was melodious, and when the two male dancers began to move simultaneously, it was breathtaking. They flowed with such harmony…no fear…no reservations. Not even a hint of self-consciousness in their eyes. It was so powerful to be part of a public crowd watching as the two men danced.

 

If not for being a household commodity, and therefore more recognizable, both Rhett and Link would have said fuck it all and held hands. Oh to have the same freedom that the dancers had to move, to breathe, to be…fuck, that would be awesome.

 

For the next twenty minutes, they lived vicariously through the two dancers…enthralled and mesmerized by the fluidity of the male bodies. When the two dancers returned to their column pose the crowd erupted in cheers. Had the museum allowed any photography, everyone's phones would have been up in the air taking pictures.

 

"So what's next? Let me see the map." Rhett snatched the folded paper from Link's hands. "Looks like the lower level is mostly the eating places. If we veer right, we can go back in time…starting at the 2000 room and end up at the 1760 gallery where the painting is located."

 

"Sounds good to me. When we get through the right half, we'll head to the member room for lunch and then tackle the other side. We'll check out the gift shop at the end."

 

With the plan made, they proceeded to the 2000 room. It was easy work to follow the exhibitions order, traveling back in British history from modern artists down through The Paul Nash exhibit in the 1930 room. They had also really enjoyed the goofy, off-the-wall fantasy pieces of Rachel McLean.

 

Their favorite, though, was a bust called _Lytton Strachey_ by Stephen Tomlin. It was just a caricatured sculpture of the artist's in-law but was still so life-like.

 

 

It took over two hours to get through the right side of the museum. It was almost one o'clock by the time they exited out of the 1930 room, and they were more than ready for some lunch. They made their way to the staircase leading to the members' room.

 

It was so wonderful to have the passes since it made their time hassle free. A flash here and they got right into the Nash exhibit without having to pay the extra fee. Another flash there and they gained entrance into the members' only room. They even found out when they went to pay for their sandwiches and drinks that it was all covered under their passes. They would have to send Gordon a huge thank you. The man had thought of everything.

 

As Rhett waited for Link to finish eating, he flipped through the extensive wine list. It wasn't until he reached page ten that one of the drinks caught his attention. He chuckled. “Guess we were onto something, Link. Look.”

 

He laid the list on the table and turned it, so the man could read where his finger was pointing. “Siren Craft's, Liquid Mistress. A blend of strawberries and banana. Berkshire, England. £55.95 per 750ml bottle.”

 

Link laughed, "Geesh, first Hard Rock Cafe and now Tate Britain. Get a glass and see if it tastes as good as the one from New York."

 

Rhett walked over to the bar and placed the order. The liquid in the fancy glass looked a bit pinker than what they had been served at the Cafe, though. He took the drink back to their table then and handed it to Link. "You're the picky one…tell me what you think. Worth getting a bottle?"

 

Link took the glass, swirled the liquid around, and sniffed it. "Smells good." A cautious sip was taken, and blue eyes widened in shock, "Holy hell! That's even better than what we had in New York. Which, by the way, you never went back to get the bottle the owner had gifted us."

 

“Oh man, that's right…totally forgot about it. Let me taste.” He took the glass from Link and drank the rest. “Whoa! That's so good. Well worth the £56 for a bottle.”

 

"We could take it out back tonight and enjoy it while we sat under the stars…and actually enjoy it…like we had hoped years ago when we experimented with wine-making." Link smiled at the gush of memories. "We could also do everything we wanted to back then. I was jonesing for you that night. So close to…"

 

Link stopped talking remembering where they were.

 

Rhett grinned in understanding with heart-eyes galore. "Liquid Mistress it is." He pulled out the corporate credit card and wiggled his eyebrows. "We can shoot a small video with it in the kitchen, and that would make this a work expense."

 

Link nodded in agreement, “Well it's going to be mentioned in the book so yeah…but Stevie will still get on our case about it.”

 

Rhett went to the bar then and paid for a bottle of the strawberry banana wine. He made plans to pick it up on their way out. Back at the table, he grinned down at Link, "Come on, Mr. McNeal. It's almost two already, and we have a couple more decades to go. Then we can be on our way back home for a delicious evening."

 

The bus boy came over and gathered their dishes and glasses as they got up to leave. The first stop on their continuation of touring the museum was the 1915 room.

 

The gallery was small but had some intriguing pieces. One of the sculptures looked right out of a _Terminator_ movie. It was call _Torso in Metal from “The Rock Drill”_ by Sir Jacob Epstein and was the stuff of nightmares…so of course, they loved it.

 

 

When they finally moved on it was amazing how some of the earlier pieces were brighter, more vibrant and better made than most of the modern artwork.

 

It was clear to see when the war had caused so much disillusionment. Images became muddier and more idealistic instead of realistic. But the farther back they went the art only got more lavish and grand.

 

It was after four o'clock when they eventually made it to the room where the painting of the house's original owner and Link's dream lover was hanging. They were excited to finally get to see an actual depiction of the Duke and Lord Nevins. They had agreed not to search it up beforehand. To let it be a surprise.

 

 

And boy was it ever. The painting was enormous! Like almost eight feet tall and six wide. It was crazy how the colors were still vibrantly alive after so many years…centuries even.

 

Link was just flat out staring at the painting. “That's the guy from the dream! I mean spot on Duke of Wellington.”

 

Rhett was staring too since the Duke really did resemble him minus the beard. And damn if Lord Nevins wasn't the spitting image of Link! Maybe they were looking into it too much…but hell! "This is so wild!"

 

Link nodded. “Well, if I believed in past lives I'd say we just caught a glimpse of ours.”

 

Goosebumps broke out on Rhett's arms. “I'd tell you to shut up, but I can't.”

 

“What…I mean…what if it's possible?” Link asked him.

 

“It would explain us getting along so easily…so fast.”

 

“We are sooooo looking at those journals when we return home.” Link stated.

 

“Hell yes.”

 

They tore themselves away from the eerie painting and made their way back to the gift shop. Both only searching for one thing. A poster of _The Archers_ painting. And they found it. Suffice it to say it was a no-brainer purchase.

 

Once they were in line to pay for the poster, Rhett called Sam. The two men sat on the museum's steps then and enjoyed the warm winter afternoon as they waited.

 

“Shit! The wine!" Rhett said jumping up. “Hold the poster bag, and I'll run back for it."

 

Almost in sync, He reemerged on the stairs with a fancy Tate Britain bag at the same time Sam pulled up to the curb.

 

“Did you enjoy your visit, sirs?” Sam asked while holding the back door open for the two men.

 

“It was fascinating. So glad we came.” Link said while sliding into the back seat next to Rhett.

 

As the setting sun filled the black sedan with orange light, the two excited men shared their favorite bits of the museum with Sam. Rhett leaned forward then and asked, “Is there anything else you can tell us about the Duke of Wellington and Lord Nevins?”

 

“Like what, sir?”

 

“Anything.”

 

"Well, the Duke was furious with the American colonies for going to war with Britain. He actually fought at the Battle of Moore's Creek Bridge. He could have stayed in England since by then he was over forty, but he had felt that strongly about the cause. The Duke was captured, though, and while healing from a gunshot to the leg, he changed his tune. So much so that years later, back in England, the Duke had challenged a man to a duel for slighting America. He had received such wonderful care while a prisoner over there he never forgot the kindness."

 

Link leaned forward, “Did he die in the duel?”

 

"Oh no, sir. He survived but did pass away from the pneumonia he had contracted from being out in the inclement weather. The duel had taken place on January 20, 1800, and it would have been freezing. The Duke was ill for a while and did not die until March 10, 1800."

 

"That sucks. You get through a major war, plus a duel, but pneumonia takes you down."

 

“The Duke was only sixty-five when he passed.” Sam stated, “Lord Nevins was a year older. He died not too long after around the 21st of April.”

 

“Wow, that's odd. How did he die?” Rhett asked.

 

Sam was quiet for a few seconds. “He killed himself, sir.”

 

The reason for Lord Nevins drastic measure not needed to be spoken. The man hadn't wanted to live without the Duke. Fuck, it was so heartbreaking. The rest of the ride to the house was done in silence as Rhett and Link were thinking about all the new information.

 

It was around six-thirty when Sam parked the car and then held the door open for them. Rhett and Link's expressions were somber as they thanked him and then watched the black sedan disappear down the driveway before heading inside.

 

The bag with the strawberry banana wine was set on the counter by the sink as Link looked over to Rhett, “That poor man…so if we're them…that means I…”

 

“Don't even go there, Link…just don't.”

 

Link took out the poster from the bag and unrolled it…laying it flat across the center island. “What are we doing, Rhett?!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I just get so tired of hiding everything.”

 

“You think I don't?”

 

Frustrated fingers pushed through dark hair, “We have all this freedom in private and nothing in public.”

 

“Link…”

 

"No, don't Link me…I'm just so fuckn' frustrated right now. It's always hiding every damn thing…every damn time. Can't look at you, can't touch you, can't say what the hell I want to you. What kind of life is that?!"

 

“Sadly it's our life.”

 

"Well, it sucks!"

 

“What can we realistically do?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link looked down at the poster. At the two lovers also having to hide…having to sneak away for time together. Three hundred plus years hadn't made anything better. He was mad. Furious at himself…at the world…at everyone and everything.

 

He shoved the poster off the center island, grabbed the bottle of wine and stormed out of the house. Out under the starry sky, Link looked up and yelled, "Fuck you universe for doing this to us!"

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett practically had to run to keep up with Link. "Hey come on man…slow down."

 

Link didn't slow down. “What are we supposed to do?!” The man ranted to the stars!

 

“Link you can't blame the universe for us being chicken.” Rhett called out.

 

He was slammed into Link's chest as the man suddenly stopped and turned back. "Fuck that! Who made us chickens?! The damn universe! Letting society be so hateful about it all. My dad saw two men lynched for it for fuck's sake!!! LYNCHED! And your dad kept us from going to film school…I mean who wouldn't be scared?!"

 

What could Rhett say to that…it was all truth. Angrily spoken but still real. So if you can't stop 'em join 'em. He turned his face to the night sky and screamed, "Fuck you universe! I love this asshole and fuck you for not letting me hold his damn hand today at the stupid museum!"

 

\- - - - -

 

Link bit his lower lip as Rhett screamed. He was gushing as he yelled out, "Yeah! And fuck you universe for not letting me have the courage to tell this sexy ass man that I had wanted to kiss him when we attempted to make strawberry banana wine! Why shouldn't I be able to say anything to him wherever I damn well please?! Stupid members' only room making me nervous to speak my damn mind!!"

 

Rhett grunted in agreement, “Fuck yeah! And fuck you universe for not letting me touch this man in the back of the damn car because I felt awkward and scared to do it in front of Sam! Fuck you for making us travel across the damn ocean just to get this kind of alone time!!”

 

Link's lips slammed against Rhett's as all the frustration turned into a hardcore kiss. A hand cupped the back of Rhett's head to deepen the kiss while the other still clutched the wine bottle. Thank the fuck for unseasonably warm weather, so they weren't freezing their man berries off as they stood there under the star-filled sky.

 

As the kiss ended, Rhett glared upward and gave the universe the middle finger. “I fuckn' love Charles Lincoln Neal! I love him! I desire him, need him, want him. Fuck you universe for not letting me say that out loud more often.”

 

A joyful gurgle of laughter left Link's lips before he yelled, "And I fuckn' love this crazy-ass, bearded man! I love Rhett James McLaughlin with every damn twinky bone of my body! Ache for him, crave him, would die for him.”

 

Their lips met once more for another deep kiss. This went on for thirty minutes…ranting and kissing…over and over until their throats were hoarse and their lips puffy. Link felt a bit better but was still antsy. "It still sucks." His head came to rest against Rhett's shoulder…his lips lightly pressed against the man's neck.

 

“I know.”

 

Link held up the bottle he was still clutching, "I'd say let's get drunk, but it's barely alcoholic."

 

Rhett took the bottle and promptly placed another kiss on Link's lips, “We could lay under the stars for a few hours and get drunk off each other…reclaiming another moment from the past.”

 

Link returned the kiss, "That sounds like an excellent plan…but I still want an actual do-over back home on the banks of the Cape Fear River."

 

"Yes, indeed…definitely." And that's when Rhett had an ah-ha moment. "Holy hell! I know how to do it!"

 

“Do tell.” Link re-grabbed the bottle and yanked out the cork…taking a few swigs.

 

"We have to reschedule our flight back to North Carolina anyway, so we tell everyone we're coming home on Monday the ninth but really get there early Sunday…heading right to Cape Fear. We already have the rental waiting at the airport, so it isn't like anyone has to pick us up."

 

“So we're going to fly across the Atlantic and then drive two hours to Cape Fear? My ass is going to be sore.” Link teased.

 

\- - - - -

 

"For more than just that, Lincoln." Rhett said with a smirk…his green gaze roaming up and down the man's body. "Come on…wanna go to the tree or stay closer to home and use the roof?"

 

“I have other plans for the tree…so tonight let's stick to the roof.”

 

“What plans?”

 

It was Link's turn to smirk, “That's for me to know and you to find out later.”

 

As they made their way back to the house, Rhett stretched out his hand and laced their fingers together.

 

Once inside, he used his free hand to pick up the discarded poster and carefully laid it on the center island. He then dragged Link to the bedroom where they stripped down to just skin. Rhett grabbed two blankets from the unused bed and with the wine in Link's hand they started the trek to the roof area.

 

There was something so freeing thanks to Gordon's gift of the house and the privacy it had granted them. As they stood on the roof and looked out, there were only fields and trees…and apparently one very confused deer.

 

"How the hell are we ever going to return home after this?!" Link said half in actual fear that their time in England might have broken their ability to hide things.

 

Rhett gulped feeling it too. "I don't know, babe. We'll make it work…we always do."

 

Link let out a frustrated sigh, “I'm so tired of having to make it work.”

 

"Well, you know what…right now we don't have to make it work…nor the rest of the week." Rhett let the blankets drop to cup Link's face in both hands, "So for the next few days this is it…right here…you and me. Nothing else exists outside this space."

 

Blue eyes started to sparkle again, "Yeah! Yeah! If all we get is five days of pure freedom, let's make them count. We can live a lifetime off that."

 

Their lips met then, and such a deep, soul-felt kiss ensued. Link almost dropped the opened bottle of wine when he went to wrap his arms around Rhett. His laughter rumbled against the man's lips breaking the kiss. "Sorry, the wine bottle almost slipped from my grasp. All your fault, Mr. McNeal."

 

"How is you being clumsy my fault, Mr. McNeal?"

 

“I was trying to put my arms around you while we kissed and forgot about the bottle in my hand…therefore all your fault because you distract me too much.”

 

Rhett just smirked and snatched the bottle from Link, “I can't help that I'm gorgeous.” A nice long sip was taken then, “Fuck, that really is good…but you know how it could be better?!”

 

A smile spread across Link's face seeing the evil twinkle in those green eyes. “How?”

 

He was pushed down to the soft astroturf and then straddled by the tall bearded wonder. Resting on his elbows, Link looked down his body to watch what Rhett had in mind.

 

"Hell and Tits!" He exclaimed as Rhett poured some of the cold wine onto his chest, down his stomach and over his cock and balls. And then the cold was replaced with a warm mouth and tongue as Rhett traversed the same path licking and sucking off every drop.

 

And when the man's mouth moved back up to Link's for a kiss the taste of strawberry and banana infused every second. As the kiss continued Rhett's tall frame came to rest on top of Link and pressed their bodies together. The weight of the bearded man on him was oddly erotic and fed right into Link's kink about being restrained.

 

All of a sudden, he felt Rhett's free hand move under his knees, and soon Link's legs were folded tight against his chest. Rhett commanded, “Keep them there, Lincoln.”

 

Link obeyed and watched between his bent legs as lips traveled lower but bypassed the hard cock and balls along the way…proceeding straight to the clenched hole. Drops of strawberry banana wine fell onto the pink flesh only to be licked off by Rhett's persistent tongue.

 

A finger was pressed against and then into the hole…followed shortly by another. The bottle of wine was tilted to pour a stream of the pinkish liquid down the two fingers and into the anal cavity. The chill of the liquid and the heat of the inserted flesh made Link moan and squirm.

 

Two fingers turned to three to spread the rim wider so more fluid could enter. Link was so ready for Rhett's cock to sink into the wine well and fuck him senseless. But that wasn't what the sexy giant had in store…it wasn't a cock Link felt when the fingers were withdrawn…it was a tongue.

 

“Holy hell, Rhett! That's so fuckn' dirty…you perv…beautiful, beautiful perv.”

 

He could feel Rhett's lips stretch into a smile as they were pressed against his sphincter. A few more licks and then Rhett's hard cock was lined up to the sloppy hole and shoved inside…the warmed-up wine splashing out everywhere with the pressure of the thrust.

 

The unmistakable scent of strawberry banana wine filled his nose as Rhett's dirty mouth crushed back down to initiate another round of kisses. Link's cock was now pressed tightly between their bodies, and even the slightest movement felt delicious against the trapped flesh.

 

He wrapped his body as much as he could around Rhett…legs moved around the man's waist, and arms encircled shoulders. This allowed Link's hand access to the dirty blond hair which he roughly grabbed and yanked. The growl that left Rhett's mouth just egged Link on even more.

 

Which was why seconds later, Link's other hand slid down Rhett's spine and between the man's crack. The index and middle fingers finding the tightly shut hole and pressed against it until it allowed him access. A tongue thrust into Link's mouth at the same time his fingers shoved into Rhett's hole…all while his ass was pummeled rough and fast.

 

Link was in heaven…utter freakn' heaven! Above them, the stars were twinkling softly and a gentle breeze danced over their naked, entangled flesh. Mhmm, he could have stayed there forever.

 

This was why he whimpered when the warmth of Rhett's chest was suddenly lifted off his, and the thrusting ceased. A questioning glance was sent to the now kneeling man who just smirked and said, "Be patient, Mr. McNeal…I have an idea."

 

As he waited to find out about this brilliant plan, Link's legs stayed wrapped around the guy's waist, and his ass was still impaled on that delicious cock. So when he watched Rhett bend downward, Link assumed it would end with a few kisses to his stomach…but he was sooooo wrong. The wicked man was somehow able to contort enough to suck on Link's cock and still maintain the filling of Link's ass.

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett! That…shit! That's going to kill me!”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was too focused on the tricky task at hand to respond, so instead, he just moaned around the flesh filling his mouth. The vibrations rippled into the cock causing Link’s body to arch upward till only the guy’s shoulder and head were touching the astroturf. The man's whimpers and gasps just beautiful background music as Rhett did his best to adjust.

 

His hands were holding Link's hips as still as possible while his own tapped away to continue the steady thrust of cock in ass. After a few seconds, the arched torso lowered back down until once again Link's spine was pressed against the rooftop.

 

They laid like that for several minutes just enjoying the connected circuit of their bodies. Rhett was so determined to keep both motions going that he didn't notice Link's hand slide down and grab the balls resting below his bearded chin.

 

But he definitely noticed when the pervy man proceeded to rub the sack against the coarse hair. The feel of the warm flesh against his jaw plus the close up shot of it happening caused Rhett to groan around the cock head.

 

There was an evil twinkle in those blue eyes as Link grinned at him, “You like my balls rubbing against your face, don't cha, Mr. McNeal? I wonder just how much more of my cock you could get in that mouth?”

 

Taking stock of his body, Rhett knew he wasn't at his limit yet. He bent forward as much as he could and swallowed almost all of Link's dick. Both men moaned at that.

 

“Yes, babe…fuck yes…so hot to feel you in me and on me.” Fingers threaded through Rhett's hair and yanked. Link's hips started a steady motion once Rhett wasn't able to do both anymore.

 

It was so primal to feel Link fucking on his cock…to know the man was that needy of his dick! And just like that all Rhett's plans to make Link come first got shattered. He grunted and groaned around Link's cock…sucking hard as the orgasm rippled down his spine.

 

As spurts of warm cum coated Link's ass, the sexy fucker kept riding Rhett's cock until it wasn't just Rhett losing it, “Oh shit…shit babe…fuck…I…I can't hold off…” A gush of cum suddenly struck the back of Rhett's throat.

 

He tried to lift his head and create more free space in his mouth, but Link was too strong. So Rhett just kept carefully swallowing and prayed he wouldn't choke on Link's cum.

 

When the orgasm ended, the death-grip on his skull loosened and Link slumped satiated to the soft astroturf. Rhett slid out of the abused ass then and removed his lips from around the softened cock. Laying on his side next to the beautiful man, Rhett leaned over and started a kiss with his Link-flavored mouth.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was feeling blissfully happy as he returned the kiss. He always loved tasting himself and Rhett together. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bottle of strawberry banana wine and grabbed it.

 

After a few more minutes of enjoying their lips together, Link pushed Rhett over and straddled the sloppy crotch…wiggling against the slippery cock just for the fun of it. Green eyes gazed up at him filled with want and need.

 

Placing his thumb over the opening of the wine bottle Link tilted it above Rhett's right nipple…letting the cold beverage drip onto the taut flesh. His mouth swiftly moved down to latch on and suck. Mhmm, the wine flavor mixed well with the salty male skin.

 

He did the same to the other nip and was rewarded with a guttural groan from the receiving man. If Link hadn't wanted to shove his dick up Rhett's ass, he'd have been more than fine with just pinning the man until they both came again. But he needed insertion…and soon. "Get me ready for your tight hole, Mr. McNeal."

 

Rhett's hand quickly moved down and started to stroke the cock as Link drizzled both with the wine. It was more intoxicating to watch the pink liquid slide over the flesh than the alcoholic content of the drink. The animal in Link kicked in then, and he trapped Rhett's hand between their bodies as he planted his greedy lips back onto Rhett's.

 

He devoured the bearded lips wanting to get even closer…deepening the kiss even further. Fuck! He felt so damn emboldened by their freedom to fuck on top of a house while laying under the starry night sky…the ability to scream and moan as loudly as they wanted…to stay naked twenty-four seven! Link growled against Rhett's lips and thrust his tongue past the warm flesh. His cock wanted to do the same to the man's ass.

 

The kicker now was how…Rhett had been on top when fucking Link last time…so having the man ride his cock would be kinda the same thing. BUT Link needed access to those damn lips while thrusting and so doggy style made that a pain in the neck…literally. And spooning wasn't forceful enough for how Link was feeling. _Come on Lincoln!_ He went through his database of possible positions as he kept kissing Rhett.

 

Since he wanted a vice-like grip to go hard, he'd need balance and the ability not to die halfway through. "Lightbulb!"

 

Rhett's eyebrow arched up, “Did you just pull a Gru while getting all hot and heavy with me?!”

 

Link grinned like the big dork he was, "Shush it, Mr. McNeal…and get your ass up…and by that I mean stand up."

 

Even though he said this, Link remained contently laying on top of Rhett and kissed down the man's neck.

 

"Umm, maybe you need to move your ass off me so I can, brat."

 

\- - - - -

 

When a match is struck and flares to life, it isn't just the orange color generally associated with fire. In the mix, usually near the base, is that odd but mesmerizing blue flame. Well, that was the same color of the firey blue eyes staring down into Rhett's when Link said, "Make me."

 

"Oh, so it's going to be like that, huh?" Rhett grinned wickedly. He was more than happy to comply. Link only got this ornery when in serious need of a hard fuck. But two could play at this game.

 

Instead of doing what was expected…which would be wrapping his arms around Link and twisting them so he was on top and therefore able to stand up…Rhett quickly moved his fingers to Link's pits and started tickling the man.

 

It did exactly what Rhett knew it would. Link was so twitchy when tickled that within seconds the guy was flopping around and slid off Rhett. With a smirk, Rhett stood up and looked down at the still gasping dark-haired brat. "My ass is up, sir…now what?"

 

"Oh…oh, you're going to pay for that, mister." Link glared upward as mischief shone from those eyes.

 

It was Rhett's turn to smirk, “Make me.”

 

Rhett's heart rate skyrocketed as he watched the dark-haired fiend slowly, and stealthily stand. The air around them was charged with fire, desire, and all the limitless possibilities to explore.

 

Link circled Rhett's prone form but said nothing…touched nothing. Around and around just assessing the merchandise. The man's cock bobbed away with each stride.

 

It was causing Rhett to salivate…waiting…wanting…but getting zilch.

 

Five more fuckn' times the brat slowly moved in a circle around him. Rhett's cock was getting hard again…the tip wet with precum. How much longer would Link make him wait?

 

If the evil fucker was feeling vicious tonight, Link could just play the hard-ass dom for hours. A small thrill shot up Rhett's spine at that thought. Link was so damn sexy when ordering him around. He loved it. And now he wanted it. Badly. “Please…”

 

WHACK!

 

Rhett bit his lower lip at the force of the hand spanking his buttock.

 

And yet not one word left Link's mouth! Nothing! And now Rhett knew that begging or pleading would only get him a sore behind…so he stayed quiet as the circling started again. No hands were touching…just a slight breeze from the motion of Link's body.

 

Was it possible to cum from a stare? Rhett was pretty sure that he was going to find out.

 

And then he felt it…a slippery tip lightly rubbing across his back. Link's cock head now the only thing touching Rhett. He ached to yell 'Come on man…say something!!' But refrained. There was no way Link could last much longer without talking…was there?

 

\- - - - -

 

Link seemed to absorb the power of the highly charged moment to strengthen his resolve. He so wanted to reach out with flesh and words, grab the sexy giant, and fuck all viable brain functioning from Rhett.

 

Instead, he barely let his cock head run circles on the man's back. The shiny lines of precum on the tan skin gleamed in such delicious perversion. Fuck, how he wanted to lean down and lick his own fluid off that flesh!

 

_No…I won't do that._

 

As an alternative, he moved the cock head lower to run up and down the outer edge of Rhett's ass crack. The man's whimper enough fuel to keep Link on track. He was going to drive them both completely insane with want so that by the time he did shove inside the waiting hole…they'd lose their ever-lovin' minds in seconds.

 

Yes, he'd let it slowly engulf them in flames…licking their souls particle by particle. For five whole silent minutes, Link's cock head slid up…and then back down. The crevice all shiny from three hundred seconds of play.

 

Rhett's hands balled into fists, and every muscle on the delectable body was taut. Link so wanted to break the man. Make his best friend a quivering, needy man-whore.

 

Mhmm, that word associated with Rhett made Link extremely turned on. He so wanted to grab those hips, line up his cock with the hidden hole and slam all the fuck inside!

 

_Stop it! You can do this! Focus…well actually stop focusing. Just pick the next part to get the rub down._ Link looked at Rhett's body and pondered the problem.

 

_Definitely can't go around to the front right now, because if I see that cock or Rhett's face, I'll lose it completely._ So that left a thigh… _NO!!!!_

 

_Oh fuck, I got it!!!_

 

Link knew exactly what to do next. He took a solid stance behind the bearded beauty and started whacking his cock head on the presented ass cheeks as if they were bongos.

 

Rhett gasped and then groaned.

 

The sound went right down to Link's dick. He had to close his eyes for a few seconds to regain control of his own body.

 

He won.

 

He continued the drum solo.

 

\- - - - -

 

For three fuckn' minutes, Link whacked the cock head against Rhett's ass cheeks.

 

One hundred and eighty damn seconds worth of drumming!

 

Rhett was in awe that Link was still so silent. It had to be a record. He didn't know if he should congratulate Link or beat the crap out of the man!

 

The thing was that there was nothing actually forcing Rhett to stay in place…nadda making him remain quiet…ziltch keeping him from grabbing the tease. He should be tossing Link over his damn thighs and spanking the brat for all this heavenly torture.

 

So why was Rhett allowing it?

 

A grin spread across the bearded lips…because he fuckn' loved it! His heart gushed even stronger for Link. Love mixed with the frustration and pain driving Rhett wild.

 

The second that man's dick pushed home would ruin Rhett. He'd combust into stardust and cease to exist…well, that was how it felt anyways as that damn cock head bongoed away on his butt.

 

The mantra of _just one more minute…I can make it one more minute_ was repeated for more than that said minute. Surely Link was going to start talking…now!

 

…right now!

 

…surely now?!

 

But, no.

 

Nothing.

 

The tapping stopped suddenly as a wet trail was made from a butt cheek, around the hip, and across the stomach. The familiar smell of Link invaded Rhett's nostrils as the man was now standing before him.

 

Rhett lifted his head hoping to see Link's eyes gazing back, but again no. The brat was just staring down. His hands balled into even tighter fists at his side as he felt frustration over it.

 

Seconds later, the barely-there feeling of something wet touching the tip of his cock had Rhett looking down too.

 

Holy fuck and tits!

 

Link was pure evil!

 

The tip of Link's cock was now rubbing the tip of Rhett's. The two urinary meatuses, or pee holes, were kissing and smearing each other with precum.

 

AND ONLY THE FUCKN' TIPS!!

 

Rhett was in awe! In fuckn' awe. The normally impatient…fiery-tempered Link was dominating the hell out of the moment.

 

And still, both men remained stoically silent. Apparently, being away from everything and having the freedom to just be together on a rooftop had tapped into their latent fantasies and kinks.

 

Rhett watched that damn wet tip rub against his for almost ten minutes. TEN FUCKN' MINUTES! And he wasn't focused on if Link would cave, or talk, or anything else. No…he was solely fixated on the two touching tips. Over…and over…and over…and over…and over…it was hypnotic.

 

\- - - - -

 

When Link had moved around to the front of Rhett's body and started rubbing the two tips together, he never thought he'd survive longer than a minute or two. But something had happened when the rhythm of it all caught hold.

 

Link became fixated on the repetition of the motion. On watching the precum dribble out and turn from a droplet to a smear. In however long he had been doing this he'd seen over four leaks per cock.

 

And it wasn't really a mental choice to switch things up when Link started sliding the tip of his cock against the underside of Rhett's shaft…leaving a wet trail along the hard flesh.

 

Back and forth…down to the pubes and up to the frenulum…over and over. And neither Rhett or Link ever thought, W _hy are we doing this?_

 

No…they were both mesmerized by the wetness, the warmth, and especially by the view from above as it continued.

 

Five minutes passed…and then ten.

 

Link was salivating and wanting more. Amazingly, he was somehow still in control as he knelt down and stared at Rhett's hard cock. Not even once looking up to see how Rhett was taking it all…no… just fixated on that cock. And that was when his tongue started to flick out and lick at the tip…ONLY the tip.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was in heaven and hell at the same time. _Was it possible to cum from Link licking the tip of my cock?_ He was convinced he was about to discover the answer to that million dollar question. The usual build up to an orgasm was starting to churn in his gut.

 

And yet all Link was doing was licking the freakn' tip…that warm, wide, pink tongue caressing the wet tip.

 

He had to fight the urge to grab the dark hair and shove his cock into Link's unsuspecting throat. He wanted to do it soooo bad. Images of doing just that flooded his head, and he couldn't stop his mouth gaping open, nor the groan that reverberated from deep within.

 

The noise sounded so loud and odd after such a long time of silence. But if nothing else, Rhett was rewarded…or was it tortured…when Link's tongue moved from licking only the tip to flattening out and slurping against the entire cock head.

 

Rhett arched backward as shivers started racing down his spine. He was seconds from spraying Link's face with a dick-load of cum. His breathing got sporadic, his balls churned and shifted in the sac, and his heart galloped away in his chest.

 

When the fucker suddenly popped the entire head into that wicked mouth, Rhett was a goner…his hips bucked, and Link's tongue was coated with ninety-five-degree cum.

 

The sweetest sound echoed around the rooftop then as Link let out a moan as the man sucked down every last drop. That first sound from Link sent even more shivers through Rhett's shaken body.

 

One final flick of the tongue happened when Rhett's dick stopped giving gifts. Link stood up then and smiled sheepishly at him, "Yummy!"

 

Rhett, knowing he was now allowed to resume normal thought and movement, grabbed the sexy fucker and pulled Link in for a drugging kiss. The mixed flavor of Link's saliva and Rhett's cum was more intoxicating than the strawberry banana wine.

 

Link's hard cock poked into Rhett's upper thigh reminding him that even though he had visited orgasm land that Link had not. That had to be rectified…now.

 

Rhett broke the kiss…grabbed Link by the goozle and pushed the man back until Link's bum met the cushion of the wicker sofa. Arms moved to rest on the top when the surprised man stared as Rhett stood between the parted thighs and turned around.

 

As his butt wiggled lowered to rub against and tease the stiff cock, the gasp that left Link was the best encouragement Rhett would ever need. When warm fingers reached out then and caressed up and down his sides, hazy green eyes looked back into dilated blue ones. Mhmm!

 

Suddenly those roaming fingers latched onto his hips, and Link growled, "I'm going to ram my dick into your ass this way, Rhett!"

 

Rhett gulped, “Yes, please!”

 

Link's thumbs pushed past the crack and pulled the cheeks apart to reveal the waiting hole. The very wet cock head slippery enough that when it was pressed against the clenched flesh that it didn't take much to pop past the rim.

 

Both men groaned at the snug fit. Link's fingers dug into the undulating hips and slammed Rhett's ass down then until every inch of Link's cock was inside!

 

\- - - - -

 

And since Link was still riding the buzz from the earlier silent exchange, he wasn't in the mood to only be inside Rhett…no! His hips almost instantaneously created a staccato rhythm with the slapping of their skin.

 

Rhett's body swayed and jerked around with each hard thrust. If Link would have been in his right mind…or even a calmer mindset he'd have enjoyed the view but he was focused on only one thing…filling Rhett's ass with his cum.

 

The same meticulous tunnel vision from the tip play was there in the rough and randy fucking. Link's hands didn't roam nor did his lips touch, caress, or lick…no, he was fucking Rhett's ass, and that was it.

 

As the cicadas performed their nightly concert to the trees, and the unseasonably warm breeze whistled around their sweaty flesh, the thwap, thwop of hip bone colliding with buttocks added the percussion.

 

And within five minutes Link was singing a solo of curses and groans as an orgasm decimated his very soul. He kept pumping his cock into Rhett's abused hole as his brain tried to hold on to any remaining shred of sanity.

 

When the lightning strikes stopped dancing through his flesh, Link was finally able to loosen his vice-like grip on Rhett's hips…allowing the man to slump backward against him.

 

Link's spent cock was still snuggled in Rhett's sloppy hole as the beautifully bearded face twisted to place a soft kiss on Link's bobbing goozle. "That was the best night of debauchery I've ever experienced, Mr. McNeal."

 

Warm hands moved up Rhett's bowed body and cupped the man's face…tilting it upward for a thorough kiss. Link grinned then and released his hold on the sexy fucker, "I'll never forget this night, Rhett. I'll be sitting in a wheelchair at some retirement home when I'm ninety-nine, and the orderly will see me smiling and ask why. I won't care by then what people think…or maybe I'll be too senile to give a shit. I'll just tell them, 'Once upon a time, long, long ago…this Norse sex god had his wicked way with me on a rooftop in England…and it was fabulous.'”

 

Rhett chuckled. “You're such a dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

”Yes…yes…always mine."

 

\- - - - -

 

They laid there for several more minutes…just enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms and the spectacular starry view. But not wanting to fall asleep like that, Rhett finally worked up the gumption to stand. He pouted at the loss of Link's cock as it slid out of his ass. "Come on, babe…the bed is calling our names." He held out a hand, and Link took hold.

 

When they were both standing, they went into clean-up mode. Link grabbed the wine bottle, and Rhett picked up the blankets which they hadn't used. Their bodies ached in the best way possible as they carefully climbed down to the balcony and walked through the french doors into the bedroom.

 

Link took a swig of the wine and passed the bottle to Rhett, “Just a swallow left.”

 

Rhett's green eyes smiled into Link's as he lifted the bottle to his lips and finished the wine. "I always enjoy that last swallow."

 

“And don't I know it!” A hand cupped the back of Rhett's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The merged lips tasted strongly of bananas and strawberries. Link moaned and stepped away, "Now get that sloppy ass to the shower, Mr. McNeal. Our dicks have been…up…to no good and require some soapy bedtime salvation."

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett's bum was playfully spanked then as they made their way to the downstairs bathroom.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guys learn a lot about the house and its original owners in this chapter. I loved writing about the Duke and Lord Nevins. And I absolutely adore that house. There is so much going on that I wanted to make sure I had all my ducks in a row. Hence why I only posted one chapter this week. There is still so much yet to come. Thanks for continuing on this journey with me.


	22. Well Hellllooooo David

* * *

 

 

The morning arrived for the two men in a delicious haze. All the amazing fuckery and country air from the night prior leaving them feeling languid and happy.

 

“Mhmmm, what time is it?” Rhett mumbled against Link's neck.

 

Link reached out blindly to the nightstand for his phone. A few blinks later and he was able to focus enough on the screen to see the clock. “Eleven.”

 

Warm lips pressed a kiss against his goozle, “Let's just have a bed day. Just sleeping and being lazy.”

 

As if to counter that idea, Link's stomach growled quite loudly making both men laugh. His fingers trailed up the tall man's back, “Guess that answers that…unless a certain someone would want to make me brunch in bed?”

 

A chuckle was followed by a sharp bite on Link's shoulder causing him to scream, “What the fuck, Rhett!”

 

"You told me to make YOU brunch…so I took a bite…” Rhett's tongue flickered over the spot sure to be turning purple soon. “I could go for more if you're up for it."

 

Link snorted, "You're such an ass, Mr. McNeal."

 

"I'd much rather be in your ass, Lincoln." Something Rhett proved by spooning Link…letting some morning wood rub suggestively into the warm crack.

 

“What happened to just being lazy, mister?”

 

“Have you never heard of a nice, slow fuck?”

 

Link moaned, “Oh fuck! Yes…please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me nice and slow, sir.”

 

A wet cock tip was pressed against the clenched rosebud, “Like this, babe? Want this dick to slide bit by bit into your tight hole?”

 

Link's head arched back to rest on Rhett's shoulder, “Yes, oh fuck yes. Till you bottom out and your balls rub my skin!”

 

Since there was no hurry needed, Rhett didn't even spit on the waiting hole. The precum was just enough to get the tip past the clenched muscle. And with the broadest part inside, the shaft had no problem joining the party.

 

There was something so decadent being stuffed with cock while fully pressed together…like two ladles. And Rhett meant it about a nice slow fuck…those hips weren't even moving after the dick had sunk inside. The only motion was just the lightly stroking fingers tickling up and down Link's body.

 

Not that he was complaining…nope! Not one damn bit! They were miles away from anything…a continent away from California and all the stresses of everyday life. Plus they were alone in a kick-ass house and had woken up to a day with literally nothing to do if they so chose.

 

Hell! Link would be fine just laying in bed like this and vegging out all day. He simply loved being near Rhett and just relished being filled…sharing that intimate connection with the man. That the hips, which had been dormant for the last two minutes, suddenly started a wickedly slow roll…well, hell…that was just bonus material.

 

There was also something to the fact that both his arms were pinned to his chest from Rhett holding him tightly. Being enveloped outside and in was just what Link needed at that moment…needed and craved.

 

Warm lips were added up and down his neck and across a shoulder. Each caress of the bearded lips was in sync with a push in or pull out of the cock.

 

Link was still content with the pressure of Rhett's arm holding him while the other one moved lower. The rogue hand had slid past Link's stomach and was grasping his cock. Not one stroke took place, though, only a tightly wrapped fist around the shaft…the thumb simply resting against the side of the head.

 

The only change in grip happened when the hard cock was being used as a handle to aid Rhett in slowly fucking his ass. That small squeeze…that warm pulsing motion was way more erotic than a fast and furious tugging.

 

Kiss…

 

Squeeze…

 

Push in…

 

Squeeze…

 

Kiss…

 

Pull out…

 

This pattern took place so many times, Link felt hypnotized by the repetition. The small, tingling nudge of an orgasm remained way off in the distance, though,…in no hurry to slam home just yet.

 

Were they there like that for an hour or ten? Neither man knew or cared…it wasn't about the end game…it was about this very second…then this next one…and the one after that. About Rhett's hot breath tickling Link's skin with each kiss to the neck…about the radiant heat from Rhett's palm soaking into the shaft of Link's cock.

 

It was about the precum dripping onto Rhett's fingers, and then once enough was puddled there…dripping down the flesh to the bed. It was about the feel of Rhett's heartbeat against Link's back with a similar beat on repeat in his chest.

 

It was the warm sun shining through the French doors caressing the bed and their tanned flesh. It was the cheerful sound of the birds conversing outside in the trees and the friction of skin to sheet each time Rhett rocked into Link.

 

And it was also the growl that left Rhett's mouth before the man's hands moved quickly to grab Link's hips. It was the languid thrust turned manic and fevered…mhmm, utter perfection. Rhett lost it then and bit Link's shoulder while filling his ass with cum.

 

It was so erotic to feel the thrum of Rhett's escalated heartbeat and the hot, moist air of the panting man against his neck as Link started fucking Rhett's closed fist. Didn't take much longer before it was more than just a puddle of precum landing on Rhett's fingers and the bed sheet. Link whimpered and cum flew everywhere as the orgasm shivered up and down his spine frying his brain and curling his toes.

 

When he was able to find enough strength to open his eyes, Link twisted his head and smiled back at a satiated Rhett. A soft kiss was then placed on those beautiful bearded lips. “That was awesome!”

 

He was kissed in return, "Agreed."

 

"Mhmm…I'd keep your cock up my ass all day if I could." Link wiggled his hips back against Rhett. "I like that feeling of fullness when you're inside me."

 

“Ditto, babe. I love that feeling to…both ways…when I'm in you or when you're in me.”

 

"We could stay in bed like this for real…got the rest of the week to visit that cereal place."

 

Rhett's lips softly brushed once more against Link's, "I was game for that since we woke up. We can easily watch anything on our phones…and heck we could even work on our book from bed if we wanted to. I'll pull up a recording app, and we'll just talk out a chapter."

 

“Ohhh, let's tackle the strawberry banana wine one.” Link smiled as the excitement of doing so buzzed through him.

 

“Okay…but I'll have to leave your luscious ass to retrieve my phone.”

 

Link pouted, "Fine…but your dick gets put right back in whenever I choose it too!"

 

“Deal.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett slid his softened cock from the messy hole…he always loved seeing the aftermath of when he was inside Link. Enjoyed seeing the rosebud gaping and dripping with his cum.

 

He grinned wickedly as an idea came to him. Two of his fingers pushed into the beautiful hole while the rest of his body twisted and stretched to reach his phone on the nightstand. Link's moan was his reward for the painful contortion. It made him chuckle, "Imagine if the audio we record here would be the one Audible used. No one but you and I would know that during the strawberry banana wine chapter my index and middle finger had been inserted up your cum-filled ass."

 

“It would be more than fine by me.” Link said while wiggling on those two naughty fingers.

 

A few taps later and the voice recording app was set up and waiting for Rhett to hit the red button. “Ready, babe?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

“So what would the chapter be about besides us making the alcoholic drink?”

 

"Well, let's call it 'Conducting Weird Experiments.' I mean we could easily fill a chapter on all the things we dabbled in while growing up. The wine was just the tip of the iceberg. Remember the smoke experiment?"

 

Rhett's eyes crinkled as memories flooded his brain. “Oh man, yes. We were so positive that we had trapped the smoke in the bottle…but no…turned out to be just grey film on the plastic.”

 

Link grinned, “Man, did my step-dad Jimmy ever yell at us for wasting a whole box of matches for that one. I was sure he'd never miss one box…but he had.”

 

The warm glow of their shared past encased them in its rose-tinted bubble. Not only did they have a wonderful relationship now, but they also had an astounding card-catalog of memories from growing up together. Rhett would be forty this October, so that meant for almost thirty-four years they'd been friends. It was just freakn' amazing when put in that perspective!

 

“So how should we start the chapter?” Rhett tapped the phone against his bearded jaw.

 

Link took the phone and hit the record button. "Experimentation and discovery have always been two major pillars of our friendship. Decades before we conducted the Psychopath Smell Test, tried to give ourselves the hiccups, or wondered 'Will It Shoe?' on Good Mythical Morning, we were conducting amateur experiments within the confines of Buies Creek. Without smartphones or the Internet to enchant us, we were left with our own curiosity."

 

The two men shared a smile, and Rhett encouraged Link to continue on with the train of thought. A goofy grin spread across Link's face, "Our pseudo-scientific career began with a cloud of smoke…"

 

 

Almost an hour later the two men were still laying on the bed talking enthusiastically into Rhett's cell phone about experiments. They had transitioned over to the wine making moment, and Rhett was sharing the story when they had gone to the banks of the Cape Fear River for the official taste test. They had decided to make a night of it.

 

At the time both knew they wanted the other person as more than friends…but both had once again been too gutless to do anything about it. So there was a bittersweet tinge to the memory. Still sweet because they had had a night out with their best friend…but bitter because it could have, and should have been much, much more.

 

While continuing the tale, Rhett still had his two fingers rubbing gently against Link's prostate as he gazed adoringly at the blue-eyed man. “I slowly brought the bottle to my lips, tipped it back, and let the fruits of our labor fill my mouth. Once my tongue had a chance to process this strange new beverage, it sent my brain a very clear message: You’re drinking rotten Kool-Aid. I tightly closed my lips, determined to swallow it. I was not about to spew our precious creation into the river. After a few seconds of breathing through my nose to regain my composure, I force-swallowed our special strawberry-banana wine. The aftertaste was even worse.”

 

Rhett enjoyed the soft mewing sounds coming from Link's lips as his two fingers stroked the sweet spot. He breathed in a lung full of delicious Link scent from the man's neck before continuing with the humorous tale. "I somehow conjured up a smile and held the bottle out to Link. He just sat there and stared, waiting for me to go blind. But after a few minutes passed and I hadn't vomited or lost my sight, Link bravely took a sip…doing the same process of accepting the potentially poisonous liquid he had just put in his mouth. He shot me a smile that was more a grimace, and handed back the bottle."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link snickered at that part…still able to remember the horrid taste that had coated his tongue. He wiggled his ass against Rhett's invading fingers, and soon the two fleshy digits were now fully inside. As the sexy man continued with the end of the wine story, Link just clenched and unclenched around those fingers.

 

“We eventually gave up and resealed the container. We sat on the banks of the Cape Fear River with a sense of accomplishment…and nausea. We felt like men.”

 

Rhett hit the stop button and saved their work. "Well, that's a decent chunk of a chapter done."

 

Link squeezed his ass tightly around Rhett's fingers, "I wouldn't mind doing the whole book this way. A bit of book work and a bit of playtime…sounds like a good combination."

 

Rhett's tongue flickered across the purple bruise from earlier. "I one hundred percent concur." The man's free hand moved around to feel the state of Link's dick. It was quite hard thanks to the prostate fun. "Care to impart some of your own truths deep inside me now, Mr. McNeal?"

 

“Maybe…”

 

The two fingers were pressed firmly against Link's happy spot. “You were saying?”

 

Link whimpered, "Fuck…geesh, that isn't playing fair!"

 

Rhett nipped Link's earlobe and whispered, “Playing fair isn't as fun. I want you.”

 

Before Link could respond, though, the loudest growl emanated from his stomach. Both men cracked up as he rubbed his angry abdomen, "Well, guess my body is making sure we eat first."

 

Placing bearded lips to the said stomach, Rhett tapped the grumbly body part, “Naughty belly! You just couldn't wait twenty more minutes! Tsk…tsk.”

 

"Come on, brat…let's go feed the flesh, so it leaves us alone for future fun time."

 

The two men sluggishly moved off the bed and down to the kitchen. Once again the need for clothes was not even a thought in their head. The freedom of being totally alone was spoiling them in ways they hadn't realized yet.

 

While Rhett grabbed the necessary ingredients to make omelets, Link retrieved two plates and the proper silverware for their meal. He opened the kitchen door then to check the weather and was greeted by a nice, warm breeze. "Wow. It's gorgeous. I think we should eat outside and enjoy the sunshine."

 

“Fine with me, babe.”

 

After the door was shut, Link moved over behind the bearded cook and slid his arms around Rhett's waist. "Smells good."

 

“Stop it.” Rhett warned as sternly as he could muster…which wasn't much.

 

“Stop what?” Hips were brushed against naked ass while kisses trailed down the sexy cook's nape.

 

"I'm naked by a stove cooking…Danger, Link McNeal, danger! Get away from me, Satan! I don't feel like burning my junk."

 

Link's hands were lowered and completely covered Rhett's cock and balls. “There you go…now you're shielded from any chance of harm.”

 

Rhett's arm shook causing the spatula to fall and clatter onto the stove. “You're killing me, Lincoln!”

 

Rub…squeeze…kiss…“Am I?”

 

Thankfully by this point, the second omelet was ready to be plated, and Rhett was able to turn off the stove. When a thumb passed over the wet tip, Rhett was a goner. Trembling hands reached out on either side of the stove-top and gripped the counter for dear life.

 

“Something wrong, Rhett?” Link asked as the deliciously wicked torture to Rhett's cock and ass continued.

 

"Yeah…our food is going to get cold, and your stomach will blame me."

 

"Well, then I better make this really fast." Link reached over to the counter and grabbed the bottle of Crisco. Drips of the vegetable oil splashed down to the hard cock which was poking at Rhett's ass.

 

A slippery hand spread the cheeks while another shiny appendage said hello. As slow and languid as the wake-up sex had been this was the total opposite. It was the-food-is-getting-cold-so-I'm-going-to-rut-you-into-the-stove-and-cum-as-fast-as-I-can kind of fuckery.

 

And that's exactly what Link did. The whole center island rattled with each bang. Link's oily hand moved to wrap around Rhett's hard cock and stroked it just as voraciously. Which was why after only three minutes, Link's bespectacled face pressed into Rhett's warm back and grunts and curses flew from his lips.

 

He hadn't realized that his fingers had stopped stroking Rhett's cock until a larger hand encased his and re-started the vigorous motion. And then a glimmer of his brain cells began working again.

 

Why was it so erotic and thrilling to have Rhett take over the use of his limb? But fuck! Was it ever! Link's lips were kissing the sexy man's back everywhere he could reach…so caught up in the moment too.

 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…shit, shit…" Rhett groaned as the orgasm struck. The tall body went all floppy as the neurons in Rhett's brain forgot to tell the long legs to keep working.

 

Thank goodness Link not only still had his cock inside…but also had an arm firmly wrapped around the gasping chest and was able to keep Rhett upright. "I got yah, babe…that's right…just enjoy it!"

 

More kisses were placed across the drooping shoulders as Link let Rhett slowly recover. He grinned against the man's sweaty neck, "I don't know about you, but I think I could actually eat now. Got all my nasty needs taken care of…well, for now at least."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's arms trembled as he reached over to the plate with the first omelet on and felt that the food was still quite warm. "Well, get your cock out of me and let's eat."

 

"Awww, can't I eat while I stay inside you?" Link pouted playfully and yet just as serious.

 

A chuckle left Rhett's lips as he took the second omelet and plopped it on top of the first. He then grabbed a fork and slowly pushed them backward till Link's butt rested against the countertop by the sink. "Hmmm…I was thinking you could sit on the counter and still stay in me, but it's higher than I remembered."

 

Link rubbed against Rhett, "I've got an idea…but we might maim ourselves or die laughing by the time we make it to the location I have in mind.”

 

“Not the tree…right?” Rhett said looking over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

 

"Hell no…I'm not even remotely coordinated enough to make it like this all the way there. I was thinking about the fountain out back. You could straddle my lap and sit on my cock while you fed me."

 

Rhett shook his head no, “We'd never make it all the way around the house…how about that bench next to the kitchen door? We can probably make it there.”

 

“Deal.”

 

So very slowly and with a lot of laughter, they eventually made their way out to the bench. Link's arms stayed wrapped around Rhett's chest, while the plate and fork were gripped tightly in Rhett's right hand. The cock only slipped out long enough for him to turn around and straddle Link's lap.

 

For what it was worth they were relatively comfortable. The weather was still unseasonably warm and perfect for this kind of fun.

 

Rhett went right to work doling out the omelets. "One bite for you…" The fork was pressed against Link's lips.

 

"And one for me…"

 

There was something intimate and oddly erotic about feeding Link. As the plate was emptied fork by fork, Rhett's hips wiggled more, and his cock hardened. He was ready to play as soon as he swallowed the last bite. Maybe nothing hardcore but something.

 

Thoughts of using the tree again filtered into his head, but it was sooooooooo far away. Instead, he decided to use the fountain. And as soon as the location was set, a devious plan started to take shape in his brain. "Come on, babe…I got an idea.”

 

Link's hand reached out and wrapped firmly around Rhett's obviously hard cock, “What if I don't wish to move? I'm liking it right here.”

 

As this played perfectly into the central theme of what Rhett wanted to do, he forcefully removed Link's hand and stood up. Not even the man's puppy-eyed dismay could sway him. "Get up. You're mine for the next few hours. You will only do what I let you…and you'll listen to everything I tell you. If you don't…if you misbehave, you won't be able to touch me for the rest of today and tomorrow. Do you understand?"

 

The joy beaming from Link's eyes told the tale more than the emphatic, “Yes!”

 

Rhett knew Link liked dom/sub play. The man's pain kink was very real. Rhett would be taking a page from what Link put him through last night on the roof. Dabbling in…no…not dabbling…diving head first into edging. The evil grin on his bearded face proof that it wasn't only Link that liked experimenting with obedience and control.

 

"Come with me." Rhett made his way around the house to the back yard…not once looking behind him to see if Link had followed. He knew Link would obey.

 

 

As it was winter, and since it was usually the time for freezing weather the fountain was dry. So when Rhett commanded, "Get in and go back-to-back with the statue…" Link could easily comply.

 

"Hands over your head, grasping the figure's upper arms."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link did as told, and soon his body was stretched to its limit. His cock dangled against his thigh, still not totally back to life after the kitchen fun. He waited patiently for Rhett to come over and start something, but instead, the brat just walked away towards the kitchen and left Link alone.

 

Surely Rhett was only heading into the house for some supplies… right? Maybe a whipped cream canister or even the PR24.

 

This was what he thought for the first five minutes…and then for ten more. But once fifteen minutes passed and there wasn't even a whisper of Rhett's return, Link knew he was in trouble. At the thirty minute mark, though, he accepted his fate and wondered just how long he'd be left alone?

 

Being anal, Link couldn't help but keep count of the minutes that elapsed. So he knew when an hour came and went…plus when the ninety-minute mark arrived. He was tempted to move…but he was sure this was all part of Rhett's master plan.

 

But what if Rhett had meant to make Link remain there, and yet after going inside the house had fallen asleep? The guy could be in la la land now while Link waited there like a fool. He had to at least peek into one of the windows…just to be sure.

 

He was lowering his hands when a loud voice called down to him from above. "Get those damn hands back over your head, Lincoln!"

 

Link looked up and saw Rhett glaring at him from the rooftop. The motion of the man's arm hinting that Rhett's dick was being slowly stroked. Link tried to explain, "I thought you had…"

 

“Silence!”

 

Link shut up.

 

“Hands over your head right now!”

 

Link obeyed…the warmed stone pressing once more against his back.

 

“Don't move again until I let you.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I want your eyes closed now too and kept that way till I tell you otherwise.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Link's eyelids obediently lowered.

 

The only sensations he had now were his hearing and sense of smell. So as the birds sang him a few songs, and the flowers gifted him with a multitude of scents…Link waited.

 

Five, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes passed, and Link started to feel the need to pee. Surely Rhett would allow him that…right?

 

There wasn't even any way to find out where the man was…and since he had been commanded to be silent Link had no other options available to let Rhett know about his issue.

 

Twenty-five, thirty, then the thirty-five-minute mark passed. Link's small dilemma turned into a significant problem.

 

"Issues, Link?" Rhett asked right next to his ear causing Link to moan and shiver.

 

Link said nothing…even in his distress he remembered what he had been commanded not to do.

 

"Good boy, babe." Rhett's voice caressed the other ear now. "You may speak."

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

"What do you need, Mr. McNeal?"

 

Link's goozle bobbed up and down since that was such a loaded question. He needed sooooo many things at that moment. "I…I need to urinate, sir."

 

“Need? Or want to?”

 

“Need to, sir.”

 

"So go for it…you're standing in the middle of a fountain. The naked male statue behind you is smirking, though. It's been holding that hard, stone dick for dang near three hundred years and never once had to pee."

 

Link smiled as he started moving his hand down to grab his cock.

 

“EXCUSE ME! I never once said you could move to do it.”

 

“Sorry, sir.” Link resumed the allowed position.

 

“So pee already…or do you need…a hand?”

 

Link gasped out loud as the image of Rhett's warm hand circling his cock and assisting him trickled into his brain. “Yes, sir…please.”

 

Instantly, heat soaked into his cock as a large hand wrapped around the shaft.

 

“Come on, Link, or do you need a mouth trumpet to help?”

 

Rhett was referring to GMM #950 when they tested portable urinals, and Link had helped Rhett pee by playing a mouth trumpet solo. "I'd like to use your mouth, sir…but I don't think you'd want it full of piss."

 

"No…an ass full maybe…but not my mouth. Already had to drink your urine on GMM #935 back in June…that was enough.”

 

Link fought the urge to moan at hearing Rhett talk about the possibility to pee into the man's ass. They had tried it once before…it was kinda, oddly hot. "Umm…sir? Umm, would you let me do the ass thing?"

 

"NO!" Rhett smirked, "But only because you really want to."

 

A pout formed on Link's face. “Okay…I guess.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett saw that damn pout and caved…only a little because in actuality he enjoyed urine play just as much as Link did. The distinct thrill of the dick being shoved into his ass and feeling the hot liquid coursing in and in…filling him up.

 

Yeah! So this had to happen…but he had to make it seem like a reward, not a weak moment. "If you want to put that urine stick into my hole you'll have to do something for me."

 

Link's smile was wide, “Anything!”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes, anything.”

 

That went easier than he could have ever imagined. Rhett would be able to enjoy the urine play and chose anything to get it…win-win. Hmmm…but what could he demand Link to do?!

 

And then a fantastic idea hit him. It was so naughty…and funny. “Link if you want to empty your bladder into my ass you'll need to suck off fountain guy.”

 

A confused looked passed over the dark-haired man's face, "Umm, ain't I the fountain guy?"

 

Rhett laughed, "Yes, but you're not THE fountain guy. I'm talking about the statue."

 

"What?! The freakn' David-wannabe??"

 

“Yes…him.”

 

Link gulped. “Geesh, you drive a hard bargain, sir.”

 

“So what's your answer?”

 

"Can I open my eyes for the sucking and the urine insertion, sir?"

 

Rhett pondered this but knew he couldn't allow it. The whole point of the moment was to maintain control…not give it to Link. "You can look only for positioning. Once your mouth and then later your cock is in the right spots you'll have to close those blue beauties."

 

“Dammit…but…fine! I'll do it.”

 

"Okay then, Mr. McNeal. Open your eyes but don't look at me."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link lowered his head so that when his eyelids opened, he was staring at his own feet. He moved around the fountain bed until he was facing the statue's front side. Funny how the stone dick hadn't seemed big before he had been ordered to wrap his mouth around it. Of course, it wasn't about deep-throating the marble phallus as much as it was just putting on a show for Rhett.

 

Link couldn't even kneel since the male figure was standing on a platform. Once his hands were placed on the statue's hips, Link closed his eyes again. He moved very slowly then, so he didn't mash his teeth against the stone cock as he sucked it into his mouth.

 

Shit! Was it naughty that it felt oddly hot to be doing this while Rhett watched? Link was soon going full slut on the stone chubby.

 

“You dirty ass man! Look at your mouth slurping on that dude's dick.”

 

Link moaned hearing Rhett's commentary.

 

"You're such a cock whore for me aren't you, Lincoln?! You love having your mouth wrapped around a cock at all times. Why don't you use your tongue on it…lick it, flick that tip for me."

 

The marble was smooth but mossy tasting as Link's tongue pushed out and lavished the statue's cock.

 

"Get the balls too, Lincoln."

 

Carefully moving lower, Link's tongue slid across the perfectly sculpted sac. With no visual, his brain merged Rhett's body with the stone one. Especially as the dirty words flowed to his ears from the bearded sex god.

 

Blood rushed to Link's cock, and the dangling flesh started coming back to life. Usually, that would be a wonderful thing but not for Link…not now. It was only going to complicate matters when he went to relieve his bladder.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was so turned on he couldn't believe it! Seeing Link assault the statue with those sexy lips was a bigger aphrodisiac than anything known to man. His own body felt every suck, lick and warm press of pink flesh. Fuck! It was time for more.

 

"Open your eyes, keeping them down…and come fill my ass with your cock and pee."

 

Link stood up fast and made a beeline for Rhett's naked form.

 

Rhett bent over and placed his hands on the fountain's ledge…presenting his clenched hole to Link. "Spit on it and sink it."

 

The sensation of the saliva splatting onto the flesh made Rhett groan. The feeling of the wet tip pressing in caused him to squirm. The full force entry of Link's entire cock had him forgetting everything and moaning out, "Fuckn' hell!"

 

“Glad you like it, sir.”

 

Link saying sir brought Rhett back to the theme of the moment. Something easy to forget when Link's cock found it's home. "Close those eyes, and grab my hips. I want your cock all the way in…and then you can fill me with your warm lemonade."

 

Rhett twisted around best he could to look behind him and saw Link's eyes close. And then fingers dug into his hips as Link ground that cock deep inside until pubic hair caressed Rhett's rim. And…fuck! Gushes of warm pee started…and kept coming for what felt like forever.

 

"Oh fuck, Rhett, this feels so weird but also damn wonderful!"

 

For a full fuckn' minute, Link pissed and every drop went into Rhett.

 

When the tank was empty Link was reluctant to leave the tight hole.

 

Rhett was also reluctant to end the fullness, but to keep the moment on track he did it anyway. "Get out now and go back to your place against the statue…this time though move to the front side, so the stone cock is pressing into your shoulder blades."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link slid out of the wet hole and returned to the fountain. The same stone cock he had sucked on earlier now poking him from behind. He knew he was supposed to close his eyes right away, but he had to watch Rhett stand up and attempt to keep the injected liquid from escaping.

 

It was a slow go as Rhett tried to be careful…but soon the man was standing up and grinning. Only a drop or two ran down the long, tan legs as proof of what had just taken place. "I feel squishy, Link. And it's all your fault!"

 

Link closed his eyes then and moaned. He loved knowing he had made Rhett squishy.

 

“So Link, what you're going to give me next is a show. I want you to wank off for me…BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO CUM!”

 

Moving his hand down to his dick, Link started a nice steady stroke. It had been only two minutes of motion before he had to stop so as not to cum.

 

“Good boy.”

 

Instead of focusing on the ache in his cock, Link tried to concentrate on calming down his breathing.

 

He was given two minutes to cool off before Rhett said, "Now you're going to turn towards the statue, and rub your dick against the left stone ankle…NO CUMMING…and no peeking."

 

Hands moved behind his body as Link felt for the statue's medial malleolus. He turned around and lined up his slippery cock head to the spot under his palm. FUCK! The feeling of the smooth stone on his warm flesh was making the action oddly intense.

 

The precum from his cock smeared onto the marble ankle and was also not helping to keep things in check. It was less than two minutes this time before he had to take a big step away from the statue.

 

"Very good, Link."

 

He was given five minutes then to cool off…the whole of which Rhett never touched him or came near. With his eyes closed, he couldn't even watch what the man was doing. Which probably was a good thing because it would've made it much harder to stop.

 

"Hands over your head, Mr. McNeal."

 

Link did as commanded.

 

“Now for the next phase, you must tell me right away when you need to stop. I mean it! You are not allowed to cum yet. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Link waited for his next task but heard…nothing. Fuck! Not again!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the episode containing Link's mouth trumpet solo lol [Testing Portable Urinals GMM#950 ](https://youtu.be/xopifeZpBC0?t=646).
> 
> And here is the link to the episode when they drink each other's urine lol [Drinking Each Others Pee GMM#935 ](https://youtu.be/iJjEAWkFCHA?t=357).
> 
> Finally here is the inspiration for the fountain fun lol [Giant Human Chocolate Fountain GMM #1327.2 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h39fZdU7174).
> 
> As for the urine play…been there and enjoyed it. Hence why I used it in this chapter. But for full disclosure, if anyone thought about trying it…it is fantastic while it is happening, but odd when it comes out later lol. Still, I have no regrets lol. And if nothing else I got a good chunk of Rhink from it. I went on Google trying to get the actual term for it, but there was nothing. So my friend and I came up with one of our own. Knocking on the Backdoor with a Glass of Warm Lemonade. Awww memories lol.


	23. Purple Fruit & Pink Flesh

* * *

 

 

Link found out he wasn't actually alone this time when Rhett's tongue started flicking across the tippiest tip of his cock. Just there…over and over for what felt like forever but was only a few minutes.

 

"STOP!" Link yelled while jerking his cock away from the delicious torment of that tongue.

 

Rhett stood up and smiled at the trembling man, "Good job, Mr. McNeal. I'm impressed."

 

Five minutes again passed to let Link cool off. His head a bit fuzzy now after so many stops. 

 

“Remember not to cum, Link.”

 

Those words were followed by two minutes of nothing but anticipation and silence. And then suddenly a finger started to softly trail from the base of Link's shaft up to the ridge…moving up and over the cock head before falling off at the tip. And then it started over again…and again…and again…and again…

 

Being that this wasn't as intense as Rhett's tongue, Link survived five minutes till he had to yell, “Stop!”

 

“Mhmm…I'm in awe, babe.”

 

By now Link was seriously trembling as he regulated his breathing and pulled himself back from the edge. Five more minutes took the buzz away, and he was ready for the next level.

 

He felt Rhett's hands tickle down his back and then softly move all over his body. “You want to cum don't you, Lincoln? Want your cock to explode and spray your cum all over me.”

 

“So much, sir.” Even with saying that, though, Link really didn't have much hope that he'd finally get to have an orgasm. Rhett was too controlled for it to be that easy.

 

And he was proved correct in this thought when Rhett said, “Well too bad…not yet.”

 

It was starting to have that small amount of ache involved…but not really a physical pain as much as a mental one. But in that, there was an even greater pleasure…denying himself and also knowing it would be worth it…that it really was going somewhere and he'd explode to pieces as soon as Rhett allowed.

 

“I want you to grab your cock but no stroking. I want you to only move your thumb across the head…slowly.”

 

Link's hand went right to his cock and did as told. It was a good thing that Rhett had ordered him to move slow because his cock head was very sensitive. Anything more than a soft, slow brush of a thumb would have given him a seizure orgasm right then and there.

 

And he was doing good…each pass across the flesh made him shiver but he was still feeling under control. Well, that was until he felt the kisses on his butt cheeks, and then his whole body trembled.

 

Soft lips here…

 

Over there…

 

Down there…

 

Up there…

 

Again and again…

 

Link quickly removed his hand from his dick and yelled, “Stop!” A thumb and a pair of lips…who knew it could be a deadly combination.

 

One last kiss was placed right on the crack, and Link sucked in a shuddered breath. It took near a minute to really fight it this time. The urge to just buck his hips and let the motion of his cock tumble him over the cliff…oh fuck, was it strong!

 

His hands were back above his head in the starting position. And he was glad for the blindness otherwise he'd be toast already.

 

“My beautiful man is doing so well. I'm incredibly proud of you, babe. But I wonder how much longer I can keep you going? Making you stop? What should we do next I wonder?”

 

Link was excited thinking about doing this all day and yet also terrified.

 

“Pick a number between one and ten, babe.”

 

His butt clenched assuming the choice would lead to a certain number of spankings. And since he wanted that…enjoyed feeling Rhett's hand on his bum, he said, "Ten, sir."

 

Rhett's gasp was followed by a belly laugh, and at that moment Link knew the number was not about spankings. Fuck! What had he just signed up for?

 

"Well my dear, Lincoln…maybe we're going to be here all afternoon. Thank the universe for such oddly warm January weather. So easy to forget it's winter and not early summer. You just agreed to ten more stopping moments…well, nine actually. Since number ten will be when I shove my cock so deep inside your ass and fuck you into unconsciousness.”

 

Shit! If his hands weren't in the air Link would have smacked his forehead at choosing ten instead of one! He could have said one and the next time would have been THE time. A grin spread across his face even still…oh hell, it was so fucked up that he was actually looking forward to all ten.

 

“Okay, count it out, babe…what number will this be?”

 

“One, sir.”

 

SMACK!

 

Link tasted blood as he bit his lower lip when Rhett's hand came down and contacted his thigh. His dick twitched. What holy torture was Rhett going to make him do this time?

 

"So we've done a lot already haven't we? Fucking nice and slow in the bedroom, a quickie in the kitchen, the bench ride, and all our fountain fun. I honestly think having all this freedom is making us even hornier than normal…don't you agree? Like we have to make the most of this week since we know home and real life are coming."

 

Didn't that last thought from the man just wilt the junk between Link's legs. Link pushed it out of his head, though…fuck that! He wasn't going to let “real life” which was really more fake life take a second away from their time alone.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett had an ass full of Link's urine still clenched inside him from earlier, and he was horny as hell. Out of all the numbers to choose, of course, the crazy fucker just had to pick ten!! Geesh, why not one or two…they'd have to follow through now, or all that build up would have been for nothing.

 

Maybe fans of their GMM show would look at him and Link thinking they were choir boys, but that was so not the case. Yes, in correlation to what all went on in the world they were pretty clean…but their brains were just the same as most males. So Rhett easily had ten ideas brewing in his grey matter.

 

"Well, Lincoln, I'm thinking of taking a fuckn' nice trip through the house while we get past these last few obstacles keeping your ass from my dick. All of it culminating into a fuck fest on our bed where I plan on making you explode. Sound good?"

 

Rhett had to laugh as actual drool escaped Link's parted lips. The man was already a bit loopy from it all. Was it wrong that it turned him on seeing his best friend and lover in such a hazed state? Sorry, not sorry. "Now you'll stay right there till I get back…just going to set up the rooms to make everything flow faster…oh and one more thing, Lincoln."

 

Rhett leaned over till his lips barely brushed Link's ear, “Remember all that urine you pushed into my ass earlier? Well, while you stand here waiting on me…I'll be in the third-floor bathroom letting it out. And the windows will be open…you know the ones right above us…so I'm sure when I let it go you'll hear it…just saying.”

 

As Link groaned, a smirk was plastered on Rhett's bearded lips. “Now be a good boy, and I'll be back very shortly.”

 

He walked into the house and saw the bowl of fruits and veggies Gordon had left for them on the counter. So many possible ways he could have the kitchen play go. That was when he noticed an oddity in the mix. It resembled an eggplant, but it was only two inches in diameter and not like the bulbous ones from back home. It was the same color, though, and Rhett knew it would look so hot sticking out of Link's ass.

 

 

He took the longest one, washed it thoroughly, and placed it on the center island. Rhett then got a small bowl and filled it with some ice cubes from the freezer. This he left by the sink. Lastly, he grabbed the scrub brush from there, along with a shot glass from the cupboard and headed into the sunroom to turn on the hot tub. The sun pouring through the many windows heated up the room nicely.

 

From there he, the scrub brush, and the shot glass traveled to the back laundry room. There was a pile of their dirty clothes on the floor by the washer. Rhett laid the brush and tiny glass down to pick up their laundry and position it correctly in the top load machine. The chrome finish was going to look so hot under Link's bum. He added the soap and softener and closed the lid. This way he'd only have to tap a few buttons to start this part of the fun.

 

Since there was no prep needed for the stairs, Rhett was able to walk into the living room and lay the scrub brush against the bookshelf to the right of the bathroom hallway. He made a mental note about needing to bring a belt down from the bedroom after he got the upstairs ready. It would be placed near the brush then for easy reach.

 

He walked into the bathroom next and filled the tub with the hottest water, so it would remain as warm as possible while it waited its turn. His phone was added to what he needed from upstairs. Rhett wanted to preload a few tabs with Sally's Rhink erotica for this stage. He then set the shot glass on the sink and realized that he'd also need a pen or a sharpie to draw a line on it.

 

Finally, he moved over to the shower and made sure the hand held attachment was chosen and also placed some clean towels on the rack. He couldn't stop the grin from overtaking his face as he imaged all the fun they'd share in that room.

 

 

After all the bathroom stuff was prepped, he headed upstairs to the bedroom. Nothing had to be done to the bed since that would just be them at the end…well if they survived. He did open up the french doors for easier access to the balcony since that would be step nine. As he stood in the opening, the warm air caressed his naked body and made him feel buzzed.

 

He went around the room then retrieving the other three needed items. The belt, his phone, and a sharpie from the nightstand drawer were now waiting on the bed for his return from the adjoining bathroom.

 

Rhett opened all the windows in the small room and looked down at the still obedient Link. "Hey, babe…I'm in the bathroom about to remove your pee from my clenched hole. You may look up at me once and then go back to keeping your eyes closed."

 

His cock twitched when a hungry blue gaze shot upward at him before the lids were shut again. “Good boy, Lincoln. Now listen…listen to what your dirty dick did to my ass.”

 

The toilet was right in the corner next to the two floor-to-ceiling windows. Rhett sat down and had to take a few minutes since his body wasn't accustomed to removing so much fluid from THAT hole.

 

Once his brain was able to assure his ass that it was okay, the clenched rim allowed Link's pee to pass back out. Rhett made sure to sit forward which allowed the sound of the falling liquid to echo loudly out the windows.

 

The delicious sound of Link groaning floated back to Rhett's ears from below. It was sheer torture NOT to touch his dick and enjoy both together. Once his ass was piss free, Rhett moved back to the window. "Well, Mr. McNeal, all your pee is gone from me now. I feel so much lighter. And I'm all jazzed up and ready to make you lose your mind. Are you ready for that, Lincoln?"

 

“Yes, sir! So very much so!”

 

"Mhmm, good. So good. I'm on my way down to get you, babe." Rhett shut the bathroom windows then and went to gather the three items from the bed.

 

 

Down in the living room, he laid the belt next to the scrub brush and headed into the bathroom. He made quick work of drawing a line on the shot glass and then pulled up two of his favorite Sally VonHum stories on his phone.

 

In separate tabs, he had a hot scene from  _ Undercover _ and a dirty part from  _ Cabin Fever _ . He then added two more tabs and in the first one picked his favorite section from  _ Down Under & All Mine. _ In the last tab, he searched for and found a fuckn' hot excerpt from  _ Coming Home _ . The bathroom part would be more of a marathon moment than a sprint.

 

Rhett placed the phone next to the shot glass and headed back out to Link. It was going to be a helluva good time getting to the number ten moment on their bed.

 

As he moved closer to the fountain, he enjoyed the breathtaking sight of Link pressed against the statue. “I'm so glad we fucked like we did before all this started or you'd be a goner already, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Rhett allowed the tip of his middle finger to lightly brush against Link's dripping cock head. "Now you will keep those sexy eyes shut as we move to each location. You can only open them if and when I let you. Today that hard flesh dangling between your legs belongs to me…and I'll do whatever I want with it. Do you understand this?"

 

“Yes, sir, I understand.”

 

"Good boy. Now listen to my voice, and we'll make our way to the kitchen." Rhett quickly assessed what orders Link would need to safely get out of the fountain. "Carefully walk until your feet touch the side of the fountain. Then step over the ledge…go slowly though and make sure your foot is on the grass before lifting the other one."

 

Link obeyed and was standing safely on the grass in good time.

 

“Now walk…”

 

With verbal commands only, Rhett helped Link to get from the backyard into the kitchen. He shut the door behind them and locked it. “Now, Link, I want you to put your hands out and walk over to the center island…good…a bit more…stop. Hop up.”

 

The sexy butt was planted a foot away from the waiting, odd-looking eggplant. Since Link hadn't seen the size of the fruit, Rhett was going to play on the man's fears. "As you can tell, we're starting in this fantastic kitchen. Many great moments have already happened in here since we arrived. Next to you, I have placed a purple eggplant. It's about nine inches long, and it's going to be inserted into your ass…by you."

 

“An eggplant? Umm…sir?” The shock in Link's voice was oddly sexy to hear.

 

“Yes, Mr. McNeal, an entire eggplant.”

 

“But there is no way my ass will open enough to fit it inside.”

 

“Oh…but it will. I can guarantee it.”

 

The goozle bobbed in Link's throat as the man tried to process how it could happen. Rhett just grinned. "Reach out with your left hand and grab it."

 

Trembling fingers did as told and grabbed the two-inch wide fruit. A relieved sigh left Link's lips, "You lied…you made me think it was going to be this huge eggplant."

 

"Oh, I can assure you it's some odd species of eggplant. Not one I've ever seen, but still, I didn't lie. And I think I need to remind you of who is in control here, Link. You're awfully mouthy for being my bitch boy."

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

“Much better. Now lay down onto your back…legs up, and knees tightly pressed to your chest.”

 

Fuck, it was so hot to see Link laying there clutching the eggplant. Rhett definitely needed to take a photo or maybe even some video. "You're going to set the eggplant on your stomach while you use two fingers to stretch open that pretty rosebud. I'm going to run upstairs and grab my phone real fast while you do that. I better see a significant difference to the hole when I get back."

 

Rhett grabbed Link's right hand and sucked the index and middle finger into his wet mouth. The fingers popped out all shiny, “There you go…that will help.”

 

Link gulped, “Tha…thank you, s…sir.”

 

It took less than two minutes for Rhett to retrieve his phone from the sink in the bathroom. The flash went off almost as soon as he had a good shot of Link laying on the center island. "Oh, babe, wait till you see all the evidence of our fun time."

 

The video button was pushed then as Rhett moved to get footage of the impressively stretched hole. "You did good, babe." He walked over to the stove area and grabbed the container of vegetable oil. "Hold up the eggplant, but keep the stem part in your hand."

 

A light drizzle of oil cascaded down onto the purple shaft. "Now spread the Crisco all over the eggplant and insert it.”

 

Link's fingers smeared the oil over every inch of the long fruit before moving it down to his exposed hole. Thanks to the finger prep the rounded end pushed right in, and the rest soon followed. Both Rhett and Link moaned at that.

 

The cell phone in Rhett's hand moved in for the closest shot. "Fuck, that was gorgeous. I captured it all on video."

 

Rhett hit the stop button then and laid the phone over by the sink. "So here's the deal. I'm not going to touch you in any way pleasurable while you're in this first stage. You're also not allowed to touch any part of you…just that eggplant. And you can't even push it in any faster than a turtle walks. Now keep in mind that I'm only going to be inches away from your hole watching as you do this. My warm lips just pressed together…my eyes devouring your fruit fucked hole. My cock all hard against my thigh…balls churning and waiting for when I can finally fuck you. Now get to it, my sexy bitch boy."

 

Link's hard cock wiggled against the man's stomach as the eggplant was pulled all the way out and then back in. It was like watching a YouTube video on the slowest speed setting. Rhett had to sit on his hands, so he didn't reach out and touch Link or himself.

 

“Oh, babe, you should see how your pink rosebud clings to the purple fruit…how it then gets nudged inward when you shove the eggplant back in…mhmm.”

 

Rhett knew the verbal play was the critical aspect of this kitchen phase. The eggplant thrusting into Link's ass was great, but it was too slow to be the primary orgasmic motivator. "Maybe I should have let it soak in hot or cold water. Can you imagine that? A heated rod sizzling against your hidden flesh? Or the chill of an icy eggplant causing you to shiver in delight."

 

As much as Rhett trusted Link to say stop when it was time…Rhett was looking forward to the other nine steps and wanted to make sure they reached them all. So he decided to make the call for the man this time. Hence the ice. Rhett moved silently to the sink and grabbed the melting bowl of ice cubes. He held it over Link's crotch and tilted it till all its icy content splattered down.

 

Link screeched like a Howler Monkey and writhed on the countertop to dislodge all the ice cubes still near the dick…the now very flaccid dick.

 

“I was in the poooollll!!!!” Rhett said while fighting back laughter.

 

“Har…har…like a freakn' frightened turtle, brat!” Link answered back. The inside joke from _Seinfeld_ was too perfect for the icy moment.

 

Without warning, Rhett leaned over and yanked out the surprisingly-still-all-the-way-inside eggplant. Another loud grunt came from Link's mouth. "Okay, mister, the first stage is finished, on to number deux. Come."

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

Rhett's hand made contact with Link's buttocks to mark their progress. It was hot as hell to see a red handprint on each cheek.

 

He then tossed the slippery eggplant into the sink before dragging Link to the next stop. The gurgling sound of the hot tub greeted them as they entered the sunroom. Rhett walked them up the steps then and into the hot tub…the heat soaking into their legs and lower halves.

 

"So for this turn, your eyes will stay shut as you rim my dirty hole…but here's the kicker. Your dick must stay in direct contact with an air teat the entire time. Do you understand?"

 

Link just nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett had positioned them so that there was a jet near that would be in the right spot once he got on his knees. His arms rested on the wooden platform as his ass wiggled in front of Link's face. Tentative hands stretched out and found Rhett's parted legs. When Link moved into place and whimpered, it proved that the jet was hitting the preferred spot.

 

Two trembling hands slid up Rhett's thighs then and grabbed hold of his butt cheeks. The same mounds of flesh that seconds later were spread wide and held firm.

 

"Holy shit!" Rhett gasped as Link suddenly dove right in and went full slut on his asshole. It was so dirty…so wrong…but fuck…sooooooo good.

 

Once Rhett had regained brain function again he was able to remember who was supposed to be in charge of the moment. “Mhmm, fuck! See what control I have over you, Mr. McNeal! I have you shoving your face into my ass crack as your tongue eagerly penetrates the rim and licks out all the remnants of your piss.”

 

Link's only response was to flick across the one spot in Rhett's ass that could make him scream, "Oh hell…fuckn' shit and tits!"

 

Rhett felt the man's mouth stretch into a smile as it was pressed against his hole. It was such a wicked thing…made him smile just as big. That was until Link kept at that one spot and grunts, whimpers, and curses flew out of Rhett's lips.

 

And then nothing!

 

The water in the hot tub splashed every which way when Link abruptly stood up and raced out of it. Rhett turned his lust-hazed eyes over to the dripping man and saw Link was just as wrecked as he was feeling. "Wow…you really want all ten steps don't you babe? I don't think I would have even remembered what was going on had you lost it right then."

 

With eyes closed again and a determined stance, Link explained, "We don't normally get this much freedom or time to try this type of play…I don't want to waste it by wimping out.”

 

"Very true, Link. Well, I'm sure I talk for us both when I say let's take five minutes to cool off after that one." Rhett got out of the hot tub, tapped the off button, and grabbed a towel. He proceeded to dry him and Link very carefully…the whole crotch areas not touched on purpose.

 

When the cooling off period was over, Rhett took Link's hand in his and headed to the laundry room. "I think we need to do a load of wash. But I need to make sure the machine stays on track and that there are no UEs. That's why you're going to sit on the top of the washer with your legs parted and your junk resting on the lid as it runs."

 

Rhett walked Link to the appliance and helped the man up onto it. He then hit all the necessary buttons, and the washer started filling with water. "Now I'm going to bring a chair from the dining room and sit right in front of the machine. Your feet will be resting on my thighs. And yet they won't move…nor will your hands. You'll just be sitting there…as will I be. The only thing moving on your delectable body will be your lips. You will open your eyes when I tell you and pick a specific part on me. You may only keep visual contact with that chosen spot while describing, as raunchy as possible, what you would do with it. Understand?" 

 

“Yes.”

 

SMACK!

 

Rhett's hand slapped the top of Link's thigh. "Yes, what?"

 

Link's goozle bounced, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Much better. Now put your hands behind your head and clasp your wrists…perfect. Stay.” Rhett walked to the kitchen to get his phone and grabbed a chair from the dining room on his way back. He placed the chair loudly in front of Link causing the man to jump.

 

He then stood back and took a picture of the beautiful scene before him. “My dear Mr. McNeal, you look sexy as hell right now. Your legs are spread just perfectly so I can see all the fun bits and your cock is still standing to attention…such a good bitch boy.”

 

Rhett laid his phone on top of the dryer before sitting. “Now place your feet on my thighs and open up those peepers.” His cock did some jumping of its own when Link's blue eyes briefly focused on his face. “So beautiful. My handsome sex fiend sitting there all horny and willing.”

 

The words had their desired effect as toes curled against his thighs, and Link moaned. This just had Rhett squirming, “Mhmm, see how powerful a few words can be, Mr. McNeal?! Now it's your turn."

 

Rhett's hand moved casually to his dick and cupped it for no other reason than to mess with Link. It worked of course. "Chop, chop, Lincoln…the wash cycle is about to begin, and that machine is going to start rocking."

 

The blue eyes latched onto Rhett's cock, “I…I'd kneel between your parted legs and wrap my fingers around the shaft. Tight. The heat of the hard flesh would feel so wonderful against my skin. I'd tilt my head and let my mouth and tongue say hello to your balls first. Then I'd lick up the shaft till my mouth could suction over the head. The warm…fleshy…salty…wet…head.”

 

Rhett's wicked thumb brushed over the aforementioned part of his cock, “This head?”

 

Link moaned, "Fuck yes…hell, I can taste it…I want to taste it."

 

A smirk stretched Rhett's mouth, “Well get through all the steps and you will…because after I stick it up your ass you'll be cleaning it.”

 

“Oh fuck, yes.”

 

“Continue, Mr. McNeal.”

 

That sexy goozle moved down and up, "I'd…I'd umm…I'd stuff that cock head in my mouth and suck as much precum out of it as I could. My hand would stroke the shaft…milking your dick. After I got you all shiny with my saliva, I'd straddle your lap and line your cock up with my waiting hole. I'd sink my rose…SHIT! STOP!"

 

The washer was really rattling when Link jumped off the machine and paced around the room. Rhett stood up and moved over to the trembling man. He placed a kiss on Link's cheek, "I think I'm getting tortured just as much as you are. You stop at the worst possible times."

 

Link grinned, "Well, I was commanded not to cum and promised I'd be fucked into unconsciousness if I survived till the end. If you have any complaints tell the manager.”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

"Get to the stairs, Lincoln. Now!" Rhett said as his eyes greedily roamed over the red patches on the man's upper thigh. "The manager demands a taste."

 

Link made a beeline for the stairs while Rhett just sauntered over and tried not to smirk. He knew Link thought there would be sucking or at least touching going on…but that was so not the case. Rhett put on his default face and just leaned against the railing for a few minutes before moving closer to Link.

 

The sexy man looked so damn delicious sprawled out in the middle of the staircase. Legs were perfectly parted to give Rhett room, and the rest of the body lay arched against the steps. Link was resting on elbows to watch whatever was about to happen. The expectant look on the man's face was so delicious it made Rhett's cock twitch. "Are you able to continue, Link?"

 

“Yes, sir. I'm good to go.”

 

“Good…good.” Rhett knelt between Link's parted thighs then and commanded, “You are to close your eyes now, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Link pouted but did as told.

 

"You may not move at all, and of course I'm trusting you to stop things when you get close. Remember, failure to comply with this will result in you not touching me for the rest of today and tomorrow. And that doesn't mean there won't be any playtime. It just means YOU wouldn't be able to play with yourself nor me, and you'll have to sit there frustrated as I jerked off…or fucked myself with one of those weird eggplants.”

 

Link was breathing heavily while imagining Rhett going all cowgirl on the long fruit. “I'll behave, sir. I promise.”

 

“Good boy, Link.” Rhett slowly lowered down and for the next ten minutes his lips, and only his lips, kissed every inch of Link's body. Well, everything EXCEPT for the man's crotch or nipples. “Flip over.”

 

Shaky limbs complied, and soon Rhett was starting it all over from Link's nape downward. When his mouth was about to press down onto the very top of the butt crack, Link jerked away and yelled, "Stop!"

 

Rhett reluctantly moved away and gave the man some space. The carpeted-step where Link's cock had rested on was now bearing some smeared spots of precum.

 

He gave Link a few more minutes to calm down before spanking the right butt cheek quite hard followed by four love taps on the left one.

 

SMACK!

 

Tap, tap, tippity, tap.

 

“Come on, babe. Time for round tano as they say in Swahili.” The language videos Jessie had bought for the boys were finally paying off…so more exotic and fun to say tano instead of just five.

 

"I don't think you're going to last long on the next one." Rhett helped Link up the remaining stairs and over to the bookshelf where the scrub brush and the leather belt waited. He took Link's wrists in his hands and held them over the man's head. "You will keep your arms up like this the whole time, and those blue eyes are to remain tightly shut.

 

To fully enjoy the overall scene, Rhett had to take a few steps back. The smell of the books, mixed with the visual of Link's naked flesh pressing against the shelves was erotic as hell. He so needed a few pics of this! “Dammit! I got to remember to bring the phone with me as we go…every time I want to take a picture I have to go back and get it. Stay.”

 

Rhett raced down to the laundry room and picked his phone up off the dryer. As he sped back to the living room, he wisely tapped away to get the camera app running. He stopped far enough from Link to frame the man's entire body in the shot. Rhett's dick was so hard from just the image on his phone let alone the actual man pressed against the bookshelf.

 

Knowing for a fact that Link would not last long, Rhett had to decide if he wanted the scrub brush or the belt more. He chose the scrub brush because the rough, scratchy texture would really make Link squirm.

 

He laid his phone on a shelf, grabbed the brush's long handle and got closer. “Don't move at all…not a wiggle or a twitch. If you do…” Rhett grinned maliciously as the perfect way to use both items settled into his devious brain. “…if you do, you'll be punished. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

There was no way Link would be able to stay still once the scratchy feel of the scrub brush touched the very sensitive cock. So Rhett picked up the belt with his other hand.

 

Knowing the cock head would be the most sensitive Rhett scraped the stiff bristles across there first. And as expected Link's body jerked sideways as the man let out a guttural groan. 

 

THWACK!

 

The leather belt bit into Link's left thigh with a sound similar to thunder.

 

“Holy hell!” Link screamed.

 

The strip of skin the belt hit turned bright pink. Rhett wanted to lean down and lick it. "I did tell you not to move at all, Lincoln. You disobeyed me…so you were punished. Tell me you're sorry."

 

“I…I…shit…I'm sorry, sir.”

 

“Tell me you will not do it again.”

 

“I…I won't do it again, sir.”

 

“And what will happen if you do?”

 

"I'll get ano…another belt, sir."

 

“No…you will get another two belts, Link. Do you understand?”

 

Link gulped, "Yes, sir."

 

Sticking with the best chance of getting the man to move again, Rhett waited a few minutes to give Link a false sense of security. He waited another minute just to make Link wonder and worry.

 

And then Rhett took the stiff scrub brush and rubbed it against the wet tip again.

 

Link jumped…then whimpered when the realization of what that meant sunk in.

 

THWACK!

 

THWACK!

 

Rhett hit the other side this time. The two belt marks made a pink x on Link's thigh. Fuck! It was so damn sexy and made Rhett's cock want to splash the x with cum. "I don't know…you seem to want to get a whipping, Link. Surely if you didn't, you'd stay still."

 

“I'm trying, sir.”

 

“Not good enough apparently. What am I to do with you? Hmm?”

 

“I…I think I need two more, sir.”

 

Rhett gasped. "Two more what, Mr. McNeal?"

 

“Two more belts, sir.”

 

“Mhmm, my little pain whore is enjoying this very much…isn't he?”

 

"Yes…yes, I am, sir."

 

“Where does my naughty pain whore want these two hits?”

 

“My ass and the back of my thighs, sir.”

 

Fuck! If that didn't make Rhett want to grab his own cock and lose it! "Oh, Link…shit! If I didn't have other plans for losing my load, I'd make you get on your knees and shove my dick into that dirty mouth. But with the one percent of control I have left, I'm going to refrain and not let you tempt me. Now turn around and place your hands at the nape of your neck."

 

Link quickly complied. The eagerness to obey just showed how much of a pain kink the man had.

 

Rhett dropped the scrub brush and used the free hand to rub Link's soon to be sore butt cheeks. “I'm going to swing so hard you'll be seeing stars.”

 

Link moaned, “Please, sir, can we remove the no moving command?”

 

Running his thumb down the butt crack, Rhett considered that request. “Only if I can do four belts instead of two.”

 

“Fuck yes, sir.”

 

"One of the extra belts will be somewhere on this side, and the other will be on the front."

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett grabbed his phone off the shelf and took a picture. So sexy to see Link's hands clasped at the nape and the expanse of naked flesh underneath it. He was so turned on from just capturing the moment, that Rhett knew he somehow had to film the whippings.

 

He looked across the room and saw that if he moved the small end table near the sofa, it could hold his phone. Rhett pulled out the tiny stand from the back of the case and set it up. He double checked the screen, and once it was spot on, he hit the record button.

 

“So Link, you asked me to spank you four times…is this correct?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

THWACK!

 

Link grunted while arching into the bookshelf as the lick of pain from the leather belt rippled across the buttocks. Rhett grinned over to the camera as he rubbed the pink strip of skin. “So sexy. Hope it stays pink till we reach the bedroom and I can spread those cheeks and slide my cock into that tight hole.”

 

He stepped away then and waited a few seconds to make Link fret. The whimper that echoed from Link's lips proved he was doing it right.

 

THWACK!

 

“Oh fuck!” Link exclaimed as the leather belt came down on his upper thigh.

 

“Mhmmm, maybe I have a kink of my own, Lincoln.” Rhett said as he stared at the skin turning pink.

 

THWACK!

 

Rhett didn't wait this time knowing Link was expecting a cool off period. More whimpering and curses escaped Link's mouth as the belt smacked from the right shoulder down to the left hip.

 

“Turn around.”

 

Link did so.

 

“Look at my little pain whore's cock…all rock hard and wanting more. Such a slut for pain. Aren't you, babe?”

 

“Fuck yes, sir.”

 

Shit! That made Rhett's cock just as hard. “Remember not to cum.”

 

THWACK!

 

The belt crossed from the right shoulder, over a nipple, and down to the left hip.

 

The delicious gasp that left Link's lips was the sexiest sound Rhett had ever heard. And the look of pain on the dark-haired man's face was from trying to stay in control and not of actual suffering.

 

“Are you going to make it or should we call this stage done?”

 

Link took a few deep breaths, “I…umm…yeah…I think we better stop. I'm going to require a few extra minutes to keep from losing it.”

 

As a reward for all the hard work, and for the sheer need to do so, Rhett leaned over and kissed Link. It was his turn to moan when he had to fight the urge to keep going. Once again those two fucks from the morning helped with their ability to stay sane and not just say screw it. Rhett took a few steps back. “Whoa…yeah…let's take that breather.”

 

He went and hit the stop button on his phone. As tempted as he was to re-watch the whole moment, Rhett decided to save the viewing for when they were laying in bed after it was all over. That was if they could move or think clearly enough to do so by that time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in the eggplant mentioned in this chapter here is a link to more information. [The Hansel Eggplant ](https://all-americaselections.org/product/eggplant-hansel/).


	24. Eyes on the Prize

* * *

 ( **when you see things in bold it is part of a story being read** )

 

Rhett put the end table back by the sofa before he and his phone returned to Link. “Come on, babe…as they say in Czech, stop number šest is up next. Remember, those eyes have to stay shut unless I tell you otherwise.” He grabbed Link's arm then and pulled the man down the hall into the bathroom.

 

Link was pushed until the pink-striped buttocks hit the edge of the sink's countertop. Rhett went over to test the water in the bathtub then and grimaced. It had lost more heat than he had anticipated. Not wanting to freeze, he emptied the tub and refilled it with a fresh batch of hot water.

 

"Okay, so let me lay it out for you." Rhett walked to the sink, picked up the shot glass, and placed it in Link's left hand. "What you're holding is just a normal shot glass with a line drawn on it. You will sit on the counter you're leaning against while I enjoy a nice hot bath and read some smutty Sally stories…out loud. You'll take your thumb, index and middle finger and place them around your cock as so…"

 

Rhett grabbed the man's right hand and positioned the three fingers at the base of the cock head…the ridge resting against the index, and the thumb touching the frenulum. "Now you're NOT allowed to stroke or rub your cock. You're only allowed to squeeze and release with those three fingers. Do you understand?"

 

Since he hadn't given Link the reason behind the shot glass, Rhett knew the man couldn't possibly understand…but wanted to see if Link was going to have the balls to say so.

 

“Umm…but what about the shot glass? I don't get what it's for.”

 

Rhett grinned, "Good boy. First, hop up onto the counter, and then I'll tell you."

 

Link obeyed and easily slid onto the flat surface.

 

“Spread 'em, babe.”

 

Legs were parted and pushed apart.

 

“Good job. Now as to what you'll be doing with the shot glass. Let's just say it will be a precum storage container. With only your three fingers and the squeezing motion alone, you need to capture all the precum from your cock till I see it above the line.”

 

“Fuccck!!!” Link groaned as the rules for the new task fully sank in. “I should have been carrying this shot glass with me since the fountain…the whole damn thing would have been overflowing by now.”

 

Rhett chuckled, "Oh I know it. Every time I saw you waste precum in the other steps, I'd think about what was waiting for you right here."

 

“Permission to call you a brat, sir?!”

 

“Denied. Now I'm going to submerge myself into the tub and do some reading. I'm sure my story choices will aid you with your task.”

 

“Umm…what if I reach the point of stopping before I hit the line?”

 

“Good question, Link. Let's just say that the belt from earlier isn't that far away.”

 

“Mhmm…shit! Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett sank into the hot water and thanked Gordon Ramsay once more for installing a very long tub. He could actually lay flat out and still not touch the end! That was saying something. He was considering getting a similar one installed at his house back in California. He'd take way more baths if he didn't have to cram into the tub.

 

But since he had to hold onto his phone and read, Rhett didn't lay down. Instead, he leaned back against the one end and just stretched out his legs. "Because you're doing so well…and being obedient…you can choose which story we start with. Your choices are either, _Undercover_ , _Cabin Fever_ , _Down Under & All Mine_, or _Coming Home_."

 

Rhett looked over to Link and smiled seeing the shot glass held against the cock tip. “So what will it be?”

 

“Well…” Link's fingers paused their squeezing motion. “I know _Coming Home_ is about Christmas in North Carolina, and _Down Under & All Mine_ is us and the PR24 at VidCon…but what are the premises of _Undercover_ and _Cabin Fever_?”

 

"Very smart, Lincoln. _Undercover_ is the story Sally wrote with the other Rhinker, JayBird. The premise is Rhett is a cop and while heading into work one day sees this hot woman by the station door. He starts up a conversation with her, even though she's obviously a hooker. What Rhett doesn't know…his new partner, Detective Neal was the hooker. Link works as an undercover agent in the Vice Squad. Apparently, Link didn't know that the man walking into the station was his new partner either.”

 

Just as Rhett had said it would, the spoken words made more precum drip from Link's cock to the shot glass. “And what is _Cabin Fever_ about?”

 

Rhett tapped the other tab, "In this story also written by Sally and Jaybird you're always pushing me for more, but I'm hesitant. Then Jessie wins a free week at the Bartez Ranch from an office party raffle she'd entered as a lark. We were wanting to get away to work on the book, so she said we should use the prize. I tell you that I'll try being more than friends and of course when we're there, it happens…and I'm actually okay about that. Many smutty moments take place around the ranch…and even the owner uses blackmail to join us for a threesome."

 

"Dannnng!" Link grinned. "Those two women are way too invested in our lives. I sure hope they have the balls to say hi to us at one of the tour stops."

 

“Focus Lincoln! You're getting too chatty for someone under my control.”

 

“Sorry, sir…just forgot for a moment.”

 

“Now pick one.”

 

Rhett watched as a pearl of precum pushed out of the small hole on Link's cock while he waited. He was mesmerized as it slowly ran down the tip and then dropped into the glass before Link finally answered.

 

“I think I'd like something from _Undercover_ , sir. Maybe that very first part leading to the alley fun?”

 

Rhett tapped on that tab. He didn't need to find the spot since it was the segment he had chosen earlier. He settled into the hot water and started reading:

 

**Being California, Rhett's drive to work was brutal. The word traffic didn't even come close to describe the cluster fuck that met him every day on the roads.**

 

Link chuckled at the perfect wording of how it was to drive back home. Rhett didn't scold him for that since anyone from California would have laughed. He returned his attention to the phone and continued reading.

 

**That headache was the very reason Rhett always gave himself an hour for the thirty-minute commute.**

 

**By the time the black Audi pulled into the Santa Barbara Police Station, Rhett was more than ready to start his shift. His frustration over the stupidity of the other drivers was just the kick in the balls he needed to deal with the bad guys.**

 

**“Hey slugger, what brings a fine piece of man meat here?”**

 

**The sweet southern drawl pulled Rhett's attention away from his phone. He saw the tall woman ogling him. The torn stockings, the four-inch heels, the extremely short jeans skirt, and the crumpled sleeveless cropped-to-the-belly-button turtleneck tunic screamed that this was a hooker.**

 

Rhett took a breath and looked over to check on Link. The diligent man already had a full layer of precum coating the bottom of the glass. "Doing pretty good, Lincoln…but a bit more to go."

 

He enjoyed watching another bead of precum splash into the shot glass. It was difficult to pull his gaze away from the hypnotizing sight and get back to the story…but he did.

 

**Rhett couldn't believe the hooker had the balls to hit on him right next to the door of the police station. Not that she wasn't one of the prettier working girls. The long brown hair practically begged to be clutched in a fist during a blow job. And the short skirt emphasized the sexy, lean legs that went up and up for miles…perfect for wrapping around a waist.**

 

**There was an unexpected twitch in his nether regions as an avalanche of dirty images flooded his head. Fuck no! He told his body…she's jailbait even if she's not underage. “Umm, just going to work, ma'am.”**

 

**The hooker licked her sexy red-glossed lips, “Work? How…un-fun. Wouldn't you rather spend the time with me, baby? For you, I can offer two for the price of one.”**

 

**“Two for one?” Rhett asked just to be sure he was actually getting solicited. Guess he was going to be arresting someone shortly.**

 

**The woman's sexy hands moved down her lean body and lifted up the jeans skirt a smidgen. “Two orgasms for the price of one, honey. And I guarantee you won't be disappointed.”**

 

**Rhett found himself chuckling at her boldness. “A bit cocky ain't yah, lady?”**

 

**The hands on the skirt shook before pushing the denim material back down. “I…I guess you'll not find out unless you buy the prize.”**

 

**Something odd was happening. Never before had Rhett felt the urge to take one of the streetwalkers up on their offer. Why was this one so different? “What's your name, beautiful?”**

 

**“Link…ita…it's Linkita.”**

 

**“Is that Russian or something?”**

 

**"Da…Da. Yes, my papa was an immigrant from there."**

 

“Da…Da?” Link snickered. “I'd never say that…”

 

This time Rhett had to scold the man. "Lincoln…did I say you could talk?"

 

The three fingers squeezing the man's cock stopped, “Shit…sorry…I got into the story too much, sir. Won't happen again…I'll save all my comments for when we're recovering on the bed, sir.”

 

“Lincoln…”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“You're still talking way too much.”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Rhett checked the progress in the shot glass. It was only a few drops more than earlier. “Focus on your task, Lincoln. If you speak again before you reach that line or when you have to scream stop…you'll get the belt. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett refocused on his task and continued reading.

 

**Rhett's tongue flickered out across his lower lip. Couldn't hurt just to touch the woman's arm…right? When he went to pat her on the bicep…a shower of sparks thundered down his spine.**

 

**What the holy hell?!**

 

**He quickly removed his hand and took a step backward away from the woman. Dammit! He had to get away before he did something fuckn' stupid. He turned to leave, but the woman's strong hands reached out and wrapped around his arm.**

 

**“Aww, handsome, where are you running off too? You don't want to stay and play with me?”**

 

**Toooooo much! Rhett thought.**

 

**The woman pouted…her sinfully red lips were begging for dirty deeds to be done with her.**

 

**Rhett looked around and cursed. He couldn't believe he was seriously considering doing something with the vixen…he wouldn't, right? He shouldn't…he…”Fuck it! Follow me.”**

 

**As ballsy as the hooker had been, she seemed shocked, but reluctantly still followed him. Not that Rhett saw any of this as he made a beeline for the dark alley located between the police station and the diner next door.**

 

**Linkita nervously grinned as she looked out of the alley. "We're still near the station. You're not going to turn me in if I do something naughty with you, right?"**

 

**Rhett paced back and forth in the shadows fighting within himself. But he knew, if nothing else, that he had to have a taste of this minx. Watching her teeter towards him on those sky-high heels, topped off with those fuckn' sexy legs, was his ultimate undoing.**

 

**He looked around once more to make sure no one could see them. Thankfully, they were far enough into the alley that the bright sunlight didn't hit them…keeping them well hidden in the shadows.**

 

**Linkita giggled, “Come here, sweet cheeks…let me warm your sexy body up.”**

 

**Rhett stared at the intoxicating sight of the dark-haired woman leaning against the dirty wall. He sauntered over and pinned her to the cold bricks. One hand moved to her waist and the other over her shoulder to brace himself.**

 

**The air between them was thick with pure lust…shards of electricity bouncing off the two. Leaning down, Rhett stared at her perfectly painted red lips. He whispered, "Lots of things can hide in the dark, Linkita…lots of things."**

 

Rhett was the one to chuckle this time. "I do like Sally's way of incorporating real facts in her stuff. Especially since it was the _So Dang Dark_ song that brought us together." He glanced at the shot glass clutched in Link's hand. It was halfway to the line. "Good job, Linkita."

 

He saw the smile that spread across Link's face at that…but the man said nothing.

 

“Want to hear what happens in the alley?”

 

“Very much, sir.”

 

Rhett found his spot and started reading again:

 

**Rhett's mouth moved down to Linkita's…kissing her hard. Mhmm, well fuckn' hell! Rhett's whole being caught on fire and Linkita's moan only added accelerant to the blaze.**

 

**As the lip-lock continued, his hands eagerly moved down to cup her sexy rounded ass. Fuck! Everything about the woman made him so fuckn' horny.**

 

**She pulled away from him panting. “Uh…you're touching the merchandise, mister. You planning on paying?”**

 

**Rhett was so far gone he was contemplating lifting up her sexy top and having a boob snack. Instead, he moved his lips back to hers for another kiss. His voice hoarse when he broke away the next time. "Yeah, baby. I want to grab this sexy ass, pick you up and slide my dick deep into your pretty pink hole."**

 

**His hand started moving under Linkita's skirt. Maybe just one feel, he told himself. It had been way too long since his last fuck session.**

 

**The hooker pushed his hand away with a nervous giggle.**

 

**Rhett realized how fast he was moving, “Fuck, baby, I'm sorry. I'm not usually this forward…you just turn me on so much.”**

 

**A sexy tongue moved over the red-glossed lips. "It's all good, honey…I'm…just feeling unaccustomedly shy for some reason. But I do want it, handsome. Don't stop."**

 

**Running shaky fingers through his perfectly quaffed, dirty blond hair, Rhett suddenly came to his senses. "Fuck me! I can't do this! Shit! What the hell was I thinking?! For fuck's sake!"**

 

**Seeing she was about to lose her payday, the hooker ran her hands down Rhett's body and rubbed his crotch. “But you were on the path of righteousness, baby.”**

 

**Oh fuck! Rhett moaned at the delicious feeling of her warm palm stroking his stiff cock through the denim. Even still he knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry, Linkita, but I got to go…you're very beautiful…but still a hooker. I…oh fuck…I just can't."**

 

**She pouted, and the movement of those sexy red lips almost had him reconsider. "Aww, but, baby…I…I want you. You sure that I can't…umm…entice you to change your mind?"**

 

Rhett looked over to the real-life inspiration for Linkita and smiled, "Mhmm, very enticing indeed." The sexy fucker only had a sliver of space between the precum and the sharpie line. "Doing really good there, Linkita…how are you control wise, though? Should I stop?"

 

"Fuck no! I'm fine, sir…please, I really want to finish this challenge and hear what happens."

 

"Just don't push it…I can always read the rest to you later. If you lose it this close to the finish line, I'm going to punish you severely!"

 

“Duly noted, sir…I'm fine, though.”

 

Rhett didn't entirely believe Link but kept reading anyways:

 

**Linkita pouted, and the movement of those sexy red lips almost had Rhett reconsider. "Aww, but baby…I…I want you. You sure that I can't…umm…entice you to change your mind?"**

 

**Rhett's cock screamed at him to do just that. It was so hard and achy. “Fuck, I'm sorry…truly…but I have to go!”**

 

**And he did. Racing out of the alley and into the safety of the police station.**

 

**Linkita slumped against the cold brick wall. Her heart was pounding with need and relief. "Oh fuck, what did I just do?" A deeper version of the southern drawl asked.**

 

**Detective Charles Lincoln Neal stood there in shock. He had been working with the vice squad that very morning, and he hadn't had time to change yet. Had come right back to the station as soon as he could for the meeting with his new partner, Detective Rhett McLaughlin.**

 

**Since he had been there all day, most of the cops already knew who Linkita really was. So when that new guy showed up, and Link's dick twitched just looking at the bearded beauty…Link suddenly heard himself start in on the whole hooker spiel.**

 

**Fuck! Link never thought it would end up in a dark alley…or that he'd be more than willing to rock the unsuspecting cop's world with the hard cock hidden underneath the denim skirt. "I better change back to my street clothes before I get myself into any more trouble."**

 

**It was probably for the best that the man had raced away…as it was Link would be late to meet his new partner. With a sigh, he pushed down the skirt and prayed no one would notice the tenting his cock was ca…**

 

"STOP!!!" Link yelled as the shot glass was slammed fast onto the counter. The man's trembling hands were shoved over Link's head in an attempt to quickly calm down.

 

“I warned you not to push it, Linkita.” Rhett said standing up in the bathtub and letting the water drain of his naked skin. “Hop off the counter when you can, brat.”

 

Rhett grabbed a towel then and dried himself off even though it was pointless since he'd be getting wet again. It was more something to do to give Link time to regain some control. "You only have five minutes. Step hèt, or seven when not said in Hungarian, will take place in the shower. Now let me see this shot glass and how close you got."

 

It was pretty impressive. Link had actually reached the line. “Open your eyes, my little babushka.”

 

Link blinked as the brightness invaded the blue eyes that had become accustomed to the dark. Took near a minute for the man to be able to focus on the glass in Rhett's hand. When Link saw the precum was up to the line a grin spread. "Hey look at that!"

 

Rhett smiled wickedly as he swirled around the half glass of fluid. “Yes…I am looking at it…and you know what I'm thinking, Link?”

 

The groan that escaped Link's lips was proof that the man did indeed get Rhett's meaning.

 

“Yes, Linkita…I want you to drink it.”

 

Link took the shot glass and couldn't help the small grimace that overtook the smile from before. It was one thing to swallow Rhett's precum from the source, but to have to consume one's own colder spunk. . . wasn't as fun.

 

“Cum on, Linkita…do it…or do I need to go get the belt?”

 

After a few deep breaths, the glass was tipped to Link's mouth. Swallowing the cold fluid was like doing the raw egg challenge without the yolk. And as on the show, Link opened wide so Rhett could see that the precum was all gone.

 

This wasn't good enough for Rhett, though. "Lick it, babe. Get every last drop!"

 

Link's tongue thrust into the shot glass and quickly cleaned it. “There, sir.”

 

Rhett rewarded himself and Link by moving closer, grabbing Link's face and kissing the precum flavoring out of it. "Mhmm…I like the taste…even if you didn't."

 

"It wasn't that I didn't like it…just rather wished it was yours, sir." Those words got the man another kiss.

 

“You ready for the next step, Linkita?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

"Get in that shower then…and close those eyes."

 

A small pout came on Link's face at losing visual, but once in the glass enclosure Link obeyed.

 

Rhett followed slower…giving the man extra time to cool off because of what they were about to do. "So for the shower fun, I'm going to use the hand-held attachment. I'll be spraying certain parts of your body with the rough stream of water until you can't take it anymore. Understand?"

 

Link gulped. “Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett turned on the water and soon the center circle on the hand-held attachment pulsed to life. There were four settings…rain, power-rain, massage, and power-massage. Rhett had it on power-massage.

 

_SMACK!_

 

Rhett's other hand firmly connected with Link's thigh. Even his palm was thrumming from that one. "Go stand against the wall, belly pressed into the tiles, and put your hands over your head…legs parted."

 

The sexy blue-eyed man obeyed. Rhett hung the attachment back on its hook and quickly went to retrieve his phone. He had to have a picture of Link against the shower wall. "So damn hot, babe. I can't wait to share with you the snapshots of our journey."

 

A few more pics and then Rhett put the phone back on the counter by the sink. “So what will happen now is you'll turn around with eyes still shut and hands over your head. The only thing to touch you will either be a forceful stream of warm water or my hand to spank you. Now turn."

 

Butt cheeks were pressed against the tiled wall as Link obeyed.

 

Additional pictures were taken as Rhett reached for his phone again. “I'll have to get a new sim card by the end of the week since this one will be filled with so much delicious goodness.”

 

The phone was returned to the sink then before Rhett came back for more fun. Instead of just going for it, though, Rhett reached out and grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and drizzled a few choice locations on Link's body.

 

He retrieved the shower attachment then, and with a flick of his wrist, the pressurized stream of water hit the sensitive cock head. Link moaned like a fiend as Rhett licked the skin with small bursts…never just leaving it one place.

 

When Rhett started spraying from cock to chest to hit each nipple, Link's hips rolled and bucked off the tiles. Rhett grinned knowing the man wasn't going to last long at all. That was the main reason he spent the next minute just power washing the tip of the cock over and over.

 

"STOP!" Link screamed as the pressurized H2O moved across his crotch for the umpteenth time.

 

Immediately Rhett turned off the water. His own cock was rock hard and aching to get to the damn finish line. He was so tempted to scrap the rest but then where was the payoff in that? It would ruin the orgasm if they gave in now. Just two more stages till they could explode together on the bed.

 

“You good, babe?” Rhett asked as Link's hands shook while the man kept sucking in lung-fulls of air.

 

Another deep breath, “I'll be okay.”

 

"I'm going to head to the stairs for stop number uit while you calm down."

 

“Uit? I know it's an eight but where is that from?”

 

“Haitian Creole…amazing all you can pick up from those videos teaching kids other languages. I'm surprising myself with how much I retained.” Rhett spanked Link's ass playfully right over the crack. “You have three minutes to get to the stairs.”

 

“Yes, brat…I mean sir.” Link said with a smirk.

 

“Careful there, Lincoln…you wouldn't want me to add one more step and make you wait longer.”

 

Actual concern flittered across the man's face. “You wouldn't?!”

 

"Oh, but I would…and you know you'd love it. It's the only reason you've been so damn compliant all this time. You like being made to do things…to suffer…to wait."

 

A tell-tale blush spread across Link's face.

 

"Yeah, like I said…you're loving it…now chop, chop!"

 

Rhett grabbed his phone and left the bathroom. Once he reached the staircase leading up to the bedroom, he had to sit down and take a few deep breaths of his own. As cocky as he could be with Link, Rhett was also getting affected by it all. He begged the universe not to let Link act out…he wasn't sure he would last if he had to add another step before fucking the man.

 

Three minutes later Link stumbled into the living room with eyes shut and arms outstretched so not to hit anything.

 

Rhett chuckled, “You can open your eyes to get here, numb-nuts.”

 

Those pretty blue peepers twinkled over to him as Link smirked with a bit of sass. “Didn't want master to scold me for disobedience.”

 

Rhett shook his head, "Getting saucy the closer we get to the end, Mr. McNeal?"

 

“More so that I'm feeling empowered by being able to handle it all without cracking, sir.”

 

“True…even though if not for those first two fucks we'd have been screwed a long time ago.”

 

“Definitely, sir.”

 

Rhett stood up and motioned for Link to sit on the steps. "Okay, now I want those eyes shut again."

 

Link's bare ass was comfortably settled on the stairs as the baby blues were once more closed.

 

One quick picture was taken as Link laid naked, arched against the staircase. The man's hard cock stuck out begging to be touched. Rhett licked his lips and had to fight the urge to do just that. "Okay, Link, when I say green light you'll start stroking your cock for me in the manner of my choosing. BUT whenever I say red light, you must stop and put your hands up in the air. No matter how much that sexy dick twitches, you're not to touch it until I say green light again. Do you understand?"

 

Link's goozle bounced, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Let’s get started. I want you to grasp your cock at the bottom of the shaft and slide nice and slow from base to tip. GREEN LIGHT…GO.”

 

Rhett moaned as he watched Link's hand engulf the hard flesh, “Yeah, stroke it for me, babe. Mhmmm, yes. Nice and firm. That’s it…so good! RED LIGHT.”

 

Instantly, two shaky hands were thrust into the air as Link's cock bobbed and the man was breathing hard. "Now on red lights, you are not allowed to touch yourself at all, but this time I will let you watch me. You may uncover those eyes, babe."

 

Rhett was stroking his own dick when those blue beauties focused on him. Link's mouth gaped open at the lovely sight.

 

"Mhmmm, I can touch myself all I want." Rhett teased as he ran his other hand over his balls and up to his chest to pinch and pull on a nipple. "Now for the next green light those eyes are closed, and I want you to stroke that dick hard and fast for me, babe. GREEN LIGHT…GO!"

 

Link's hand moved to the waiting cock and started a swift wank of the stiff flesh. Rhett was mesmerized by the speedy hand, "Mhmm, so perfect…yeah, so damn perfect!! Get those balls bouncing from the rough motion of your hand on that dick. Fuck yes! Just like that! RED LIGHT!"

 

Link whimpered as two hands moved into the air again.

 

This made Rhett smirk, "Throbbing ain't yah? Look at that precum just dripping off the tip! Now next time you'll grab it with your other hand, but don't do anything except hold it. GREEN LIGHT…GO!"

 

Link's left hand moved down and gripped the hard dick.

 

"…ohh yeah, you want to use that right hand instead don't you, Lincoln…the one you're most comfortable with?! Mhmm, squeeze that dick…rub the precum into the skin for me, babe. Imagine it's me licking and sucking the head as I grasp your hard cock. Mhmm, yes. Just like that. RED LIGHT! Hands up, Lincoln!"

 

The man's whole body was shaking this time when Rhett asked, “You okay? Not going to lose it are you?”

 

“N…no, sir…I can take a bit more.”

 

"Hmm…we'll see. Next green light you're going to stroke that dick with your right hand, and use the other to fondle those big, fat balls. GREEN LIGHT! Oh, look at you getting into it…those hips bucking…pretending that you're fucking my tight hole!"

 

“STOP!” Link's hands moved away on their own accord this time. A look of utter pain and concentration covered Link's face as the man fought to pull back from the edge.

 

"Went too far didn't you, babe?!" Rhett teased.

 

“A bit…but…fuck…I…I should be okay.”

 

"I'll give you five minutes to cool down then we'll head up to the balcony." Rhett leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Link's sweaty chest. "I'm going to get a drink from the fridge…want one?"

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Rhett left the man there to get under control as he made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing two Clearly Canadian drinks from the fridge, Rhett set the glass bottles on the center island. He wasn't sure if he'd survive the next stage. Link would be sucking on his cock, and Rhett was already having issues before the man's devilish lips touched him.

 

The two Clearly Canadian bottles weren't helping matters either. The tear-drop shaped glass containers were now forever tied to that moment back in November. His ass clenched just remembering the chill of the bottle as Link had plunged it into his hot hole.

 

Rhett took the two cold bottles then and held them against his cock to calm down his erection. At least the universe gave men some control over their dicks.

 

Once he felt able to carry on, Rhett made his way back upstairs to the reclining Link. With eyes still tightly shut the sexy fucker never saw the bottle moving toward the stiff cock until the coldness hit. Link's whole body jumped.

 

“Just let it help you get that boner less prominent because step number dziewięć is going to be hard on us both.”

 

Link took the bottle and held it against the softening cock as Rhett did the same with his. “That was Polish wasn't it?”

 

“Yep. I probably butchered the pronunciation, though.”

 

The guys stayed there a few more minutes till the chill left the Clearly Canadian bottles and then drank the contents.

 

When both bottles were emptied and residing on the end table, Rhett helped Link to stand. “Okay, now open your eyes and get your ass up to the balcony. Once your there, though, I want those peepers shut. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett was enjoying the view as he walked up the stairs and through the bedroom behind Link. The steel grating of the balcony was cold underneath their feet even though the air temperature still felt quite warm.

 

While leaning against the railing, Rhett moved Link till they were standing face to face. “Okay for stage nine you're going to get on your knees and sufficiently spread your legs until your dick is fully touching the metal flooring.”

 

Watching Link kneel before him was enough to undo all the good the cold drink had done. And then seeing the man's taut thighs part until the cock head rubbed the grating of the balcony had Rhett twitching against the railing. "Fuck! You look so good down there. Now I'm going to grab your face and lead your sexy mouth onto my cock. Once past your lips, you will suckle it…not suck…suckle. Do you understand the difference?"

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

"Good, because if you make me cum, I will NOT be letting you cum."

 

Link gulped.

 

"And the whole time you suckle on my cock, you're not allowed to touch me nor yourself. Your cock must remain in contact with the metal grating until I tell you otherwise." It was Rhett's turn to gulp. "Ready?"

 

“I think so, sir.”

 

Rhett's hands shook as they reached out and cupped Link's face between them. When the heat and moistness of the mouth engulfed his cock, Rhett was fighting like crazy not to blow down Link's throat.

 

He refused to be the one to fail which meant he'd have to figure out how to make Link stop. So as the gentle suckling continued, Rhett moved his bare foot and started stroking Link's cock…pressing it harder against the cold stainless steel.

 

The moan it elicited from Link didn't help Rhett's issues, though, as shivers raced up and down his spine. He was so fuckn' happy that this was the last step before he could fuck the man and lose it in that sweet ass.

 

And thankfully for them both, it only took a few minutes of Rhett's foot job to make Link pop off his dick and scream, "STOP! SHIT…STOP!"

 

Rhett laughed, "Issues, Mr. McNeal?"

 

Link was gasping as fists were balled at the man's side, "Many issues, brat…I mean, sir." The sarcasm dripped off the use of sir.

 

"Oh, Lincoln…you really shouldn't have done that. Get your ass up and bend over this railing right now."

 

A whine of protest came from Link's mouth even though seconds later the man was positioned as commanded.

 

“Pick from one of these four words. Obey, Behave, Respect or Rewarded.”

 

Link was quiet while thinking over which one to choose and eventually ended up going with, "Rewarded?"

 

Rhett's laughter was a bit too evil for it to have been the correct choice. "I knew you'd select that one. What you didn't understand was the importance of each word's length. Four letters in obey. Six in behave. Seven in respect…and eight in rewarded."

 

A hand rubbed against Link's ass, "So which word did you choose? Oh yes, rewarded. Eight letters…so as punishment for your sass, you'll get eight spankings. You will count them out, Lincoln."

 

 

SMACK! Right cheek.

 

“One.”

 

SMACK! Right cheek.

 

“Two.”

 

SMACK! Right cheek.

 

“Three.”

 

SMACK! Right cheek.

 

“F…four.”

 

SMACK! Right cheek.

 

“F…five.”

 

SMACK! Left cheek.

 

SMACK! Left cheek.

 

SMACK! Left cheek.

 

“Oh fuuucck…six, seven, eight…”

 

Rhett caressed the very pink cheeks. "Get on that damn bed now…on your back, legs up."

 

Link practically sprinted there and assumed the position.

 

"Open those lids, Lincoln. I want you to see me fuck you into oblivion!"

 

Lust-filled blue eyes latched onto green and hell if that didn't deliver a jolt down to Rhett's dick. "Hold these bent legs flat to your chest."

 

Link obeyed, and it caused the man's ass to lift a bit higher.

 

Rhett leaned down and spit four times against the beautiful rosebud…making it all shiny. Kneeling on the bed behind the contorted body, Rhett rubbed the tip of his cock into the wet hole and shoved every damn inch inside.

 

Growls and curses left both their lips at the delicious tightness. Rhett refused to lose it just from insertion, though. After everything they had endured, he was going to rut the man into the mattress until they lost consciousness. Grabbing two warm thighs, Rhett started pounding away. "Don't you fuckn' cum till I fill up this ass…do you understand, Lincoln?!"

 

"Oh shit! I…fuck! Yes, sir." Link's lower lip was bitten as the man struggled to obey.

 

Rhett was so not making it easy on Link, though. The delicious sound of slapping skin echoed loudly around the room. Stars started to form in his peripheral vision as Rhett's body raced to the very edge of sanity. “Look at me, babe!”

 

Link whimpered as blue eyes held onto green. And that was it…Rhett was a goner. His face contorted as he was pummeled by the strongest orgasm he could ever remember having. “Oh shit! Fuuuck me! Oh shit!”

 

He could feel his dick pumping cum deep into Link's ass and had to fight the urge to pass out.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link laid there right on the edge himself watching Rhett lose it. The sight was one of the best views around. His own body was already in such delicious agony he was almost afraid to cum.

 

Rhett had other ideas, though, “Grab that dick and make us messy, Mr. McNeal. Now!”

 

Link's fingers shook as he wrapped them around his cock and started jerking it. His head arched back against the pillow as his body trembled.

 

"No! You keep those damn eyes on mine! I want to see them when you cum!"

 

Link's mouth was gaping as he obediently tilted his head and stared into Rhett's hazy green orbs.

 

"That's it, babe. My sexy obedient bitch-boy. Such a good little cock slut doing so much for his master. You know you need to cum. Jerk that dick like a wild man, Lincoln! I'm going to count down from five and when I get to one, you WILL cum. Do you understand?"

 

Link went to answer but couldn't speak…only gasp and nod.

 

“Five!” Rhett's body pressed down and trapped Link's fast moving hand and cock between their heated flesh. "Four! Keep those eyes on mine! Three!"

 

Link had to tilt awkwardly to do so and was rewarded with a peripheral vision of Rhett's teeth biting down on the right nipple.

 

“Two!”

 

With every ounce of will-power, he was fighting to hold off until…

 

“One!”

 

“Oh fuck! Rhett…babe! Oh fuck!” Link's hips jerked up so hard he almost dethroned Rhett as cum spurted left and right from his dick. And as much as he tried to keep his eyes on Rhett's, he only lasted for a few seconds before they rolled back into his skull. The orgasm was so incredibly intense that it felt like he was suffering from a freakn' seizure. The muscles surrounding his spine clenched, and he wasn't able to un-arch it for near two minutes.

 

The comforting rhythm of Rhett's lips kissing his neck and chest helped to lull Link down from the stratosphere. “So good…so fuckn' good.”

 

Link laid blissfully satiated and happy under the sexy Norse god. “Holy fuck that was so damn amazing!”

 

Rhett grinned down at him, “Fuck yes it was. You surprised me with how controlled you stayed.”

 

“I don't know how I did it! Fuck! In a weird way, I feel like I've been reborn through all we did today. How the hell am I to head home and act normal after this?! And the crazy thing is we still have a few more days left!”

 

A kiss was placed over his heart, “We always make it work, Link. But we are different…and that isn't a bad thing. I can't wait to enjoy the freedom of doing more on the show now that Stevie knows.”

 

Link felt a buzz of energy at all the possibilities, "Yes. I'm excited about the changes too. It's like we were holed up in this tiny box and now the sky's the limit."

 

"Well, little by little…season by season. You know how people are, you have to ease them into it."

 

"Yeah, not like how you slammed your dick up my ass." Link said as he clenched and caused Rhett to shiver.

 

“You weren't complaining.”

 

“Mhmm, no I wasn't.”

 

The energy it had taken to get through the last several hours started to be felt by both men. Rhett's cock never left Link's warm hole, though, as their eyelids closed and they succumbed to a much-needed nap.

 

 

It wasn't till the sky was dark that Link woke up. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and saw it was later than he expected…the screen read seven-fifteen.

 

He turned to wake Rhett, but the bed was empty. A silly grin spread across his face as he remembered all they had done earlier that day.

 

Link went to sit up and had to laugh when his ass complained…deliciously so. He moaned as the images of Rhett tearing into him at stage ten flashed vividly in his brain. He could almost feel the fullness of the man's cock still shoved deep inside.

 

Fuck! He had to find Rhett. Maybe England had something in the air to make people hornier…because with everything they had done, his dick should not even be remotely capable of hardening.

 

Link headed down the stairs, through the living room, down more stairs, and then towards the smell of sautéed onions wafting from the kitchen area. The savory scent made his stomach growl, just as the sight of Rhett in nothing but an apron made his cock spring to full attention.

 

Wrapping his arms around the chef, he purred contently against Rhett's tantalizing neck, "It's like deja vu! What are you making?"

 

The mischievous gleam in Rhett's eyes caused Link's dick to twitch, "Well, Lincoln, I'm preparing fried eggplant with a side of steak.”

 

“No way! You didn't?!”

 

Rhett's eyebrows wiggled gleefully, "Oh, butt I did."

 

Link looked over the man's shoulders into the frying pan…the small slices of eggplant glistening in the vegetable oil seemed to wink at him. "You are so naughty, Mr. McNeal."

 

"I did wash it thoroughly, Mr. McNeal."

 

“It was still all the way up my ass, sir.”

 

“Mhmm.” Rhett planted a firm kiss on Link's lips, “It sure the fuck was.”

 

“Just as you were, sir.”

 

“Mhmm, hell yes I was!”

 

“I'm hungry, Mr. McNeal.”

 

“Food first, just like last time, Lincoln.”

 

Link pressed his hard cock against Rhett's crack. “I seem to recall me bending you over the stove and fucking you before we ate.”

 

“I'm frying things this time, brat.”

 

Link's lips kissed down Rhett's neck, “I want to sizzle with you too.”

 

“You're killing me, Link!”

 

"That isn't a no, Rhett." Link smirked as his hand moved down the apron-covered stomach and rubbed the stiff cock. "And this isn't a no either."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett groaned as he leaned back against Link's warm body. "You don't play fair, Mr. McNeal."

 

“I happen to remember someone telling me that playing fair isn't as fun.”

 

“Using my words against me, Link?”

 

"I'd rather use something else against you, Mr. McNeal." Once again Link pressed the hard cock into Rhett's warm crack.

 

“You're like a freakn' kid who just discovered what a penis does.” Rhett teased as he tried to focus on not burning the assplants.

 

“Well, aren't we? I mean we just reached our real puberty in our late thirties!”

 

“Our five children would prove that's not the case, though.”

 

“All the fresh air we've gotten over that last few days?”

 

“We spend most of our time outside doing stuff back in California.”

 

“I'm just horny and want to fuck you because I can?”

 

“Now that…that's the truth.”

 

“So?”

 

Rhett twisted and placed a nice long, lingering kiss on Link's dirty lips. "Food first…fuck second.”

 

A pout took hold of Link's face. “Stupid food.”

 

Sliding the finished eggplant and steak onto two plates, Rhett turned off the stove. “Come on, sex fiend, let's replenish our protein levels.”

 

“Outside or in?”

 

“Inside…it got colder once the sun went down.”

 

“Dining room or living room?”

 

“Living room so we can eat, watch a movie and make out.”

 

“Did you say make out, movie and then eat?”

 

“No, Lincoln…I did not.”

 

"Well, then I get to pick out what we watch."

 

“Sounds fair.”

 

Each grabbed a plate, some silverware, plus a Clearly Canadian bottle and headed up to the living room.

 

What followed was a perfect blend of a _Supernatural_ mini-marathon and a Rhink make-out session. Both continued till eleven o'clock.

 

Thanks to watching all the Gabriel episodes where they saw a butt load of Destiel moments and some subtle Sabriel too, it kinda tipped them into needing more. The sexual attraction between Rhett and Link would beat Destiel any day.

 

So before the clocks struck one a.m., Link got his wish to be fully up Rhett's ass…ending the night with a big, messy bang.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the Vidcon story mentioned in this chapter. I wrote it as a gift to my friend, Jaybird. [Down, Under & All Mine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161185/chapters/32640306).
> 
> And here is a link to the first part of this story. [Coming Home ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151327/chapters/32615604).
> 
> And here is a link for the specific part in Good Mythical…more, babe…oh yeah! when they play with the Clearly Canadian bottles. [Chapter 20 - Bottled For Your Pleasure ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233/chapters/32593692).
> 
> Once I finish posting Sink It, I will be working on completing Undercover & Cabin Fever. They were written in collaboration with my friend, Jaybird.
> 
> Undercover was inspired by this video. I think Link makes a hot woman! [First Date Farts ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4S8kvQZ9Wg).


	25. Do You Trust Me

* * *

 

 ( **when you see things in bold it is part of an passage being read** ) 

 

Two very sore men greeted Wednesday with groans and not the fun kind. They had been awake for a few minutes but had just stayed still in the comfortable bed.

 

Link didn't even turn his head to glare at Rhett since every part of his body was one big ache, “All your fault, Mr. McNeal.”

 

“My fault?! I wasn't the damn fool that chose the number ten!”

 

“But you were the damn fool who had ten mind-numbing, perverted ideas stuffed in that sexy head.” Link whimpered as he somehow turned onto his side to face Rhett, “When I picked ten you could have easily changed it from edging to simple spanks.”

 

Similar grunts of discomfort came from Rhett who also rolled over to face Link, "Well at the time I wanted the raunchy edging fun. I just didn't think about the results it would have on our almost forty-year-old bodies."

 

An unsexy moan left Link as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on those bearded lips, “Fuck, I'm in pain. Why does the damn hot tub have to be on the first floor?! We'll crumble to pieces before we reach it.”

 

“Well, we aren't going to get any better in here, though. We can always scoop up those scraps and tumble them into the hot tub.”

 

Link grimaced at the sensible man, “Since this is all your fault, I think you should be the first one standing.”

 

Green eyes glared at blue, “I still maintain that it was your fault for choosing ten! By the way, why the fuck did you? I don't think you ever told me.”

 

A painless blush stole across Link's face as he looked anywhere but at Rhett, “Well, I mean…maybe…I was thinking the numbers correlated to how many spankings I'd get.”

 

"Of course. I should have known." Rhett started to chuckle, but the sound soon turned into a gasping groan, "I think we must have coasted through last night on the adrenaline of it all. I ached but not like this."

 

It even hurt when Link nodded, "Agreed." He glanced at the alarm clock and saw it was only nine o'clock. "Okay, mister, get your ass up and help me to do the same."

 

"Nuh-uh. In the words of Severus Snape, we are eeeqqquualy guilty. I think we should do rock, paper, scissors to figure out who has to be the first one in more pain."

 

Link whimpered as he tried to raise his arms, “Uh, we have a slight problem, Mr. McNeal. I can not lift my arms for shit.”

 

"Well, we'll do a verbal version of it. On the count of three, we'll say our choice. One…two…three…"

 

“Rock.”

 

“Scissors.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett grinned as his rock beat Link's scissors. He'd gloat, but it would only hurt him more. "Come on, brat."

 

It was like watching an old Vampire movie as Link slowly raised into a sitting position with arms clutched to the naked chest. And it was like a Frankenstein flick when the legs slid off the bed, and the guy's arms were held out for balance. Rhett was quite impressed with the determination of Link to stand. Soon Link was reenacting a zombie character from the _Walking Dead_ as he stumbled to Rhett's side.

 

Maybe it was a weird thing to gush over, but that was just what Rhett found himself doing. A trembling hand was held out to him, and in his head, he heard Arnold Schwarzenegger say, 'Come with me if you want to live.' He grasped it and a few painful minutes later was also standing.

 

And maybe it took them ten more to finally make it to the sunroom, but they were there, and that was all that mattered. Never was heard a sweeter sound than when the hot tub beeped that it was ready. Now they just had to somehow climb the steps and get into it without dying. The stairs would be easy, but the slippery descent was the scary part.

 

That was when Rhett had an epiphany and rested his butt on top of the wooden platform surrounding the actual tub. Thank Chuck that it was the right height to allow Rhett to slide onto it and just swivel his legs. It was easy as pie then to slosh down to the seat. The hundred-degree water felt heavenly as it enveloped his sore body.

 

He watched Link try to do the same, but the guy just wasn't tall enough. Rhett was given another glare as Link had to transverse the stairs. He did the gentlemanly thing, though, and stood up to offer a hand. It was clasped gratefully and helped Link to get into the hot water without suffering a concussion.

 

For the next three hours, they just sat in there and let the magic of the liquid heat ease their bodies back to normal. Well maybe only to a dull ache but at least they were feeling human again.

 

Rhett smirked over to Link then, “So who makes lunch?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's answer was to put his hands in the position for rock, paper, scissors. “Bring it, brat.”

 

This time when Rhett chuckled, it didn't end up as a painful groan but continued to echo gleefully around the room. "I'll just beat you like before, Lincoln. You're the Dean Winchester of rock, paper, scissors."

 

“Even he won twice.”

 

“Fine…one…two…three…”

 

“FUCK!” Link's rock hand slammed down causing major splashing amidst Rhett's laughter over picking paper and winning.

 

“I want two poached eggs and toast please.” Rhett slid lower on the seat until the water was up to beard level. “Chop, Chop, Lincoln.”

 

Link made a face at the gloating man as he stood and carefully climbed out of the tub. "I'll chop, chop you, brat." His naked skin turned to a sheet of goosebumps thanks to the cooler air temperature. As he opened the fridge to get the eggs and butter, he mumbled, "I'm going to die of hypothermia just making the sexy asshat his lunch! I think I should at least have first pick of whatever we end up doing today."

 

While he watched, the four eggs bubble and solidify in the saucepan, Link had the most amazing idea. It was simple and yet would tap into a fantasy he had had for ages. The only drawback was…bleh…they'd have to get dressed for it! The house was turning Link into a nudist, and he almost decided against his plan so they could just stay naked instead.

 

With two plates of perfectly cooked poached eggs and buttered toast in his hands, Link headed back to the sunroom. The hot tub was empty and off, though.

 

“Over here, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Link glanced down at the sitting area and saw a crackling fire and a very deliciously naked Rhett lounging on the wicker sofa. Suddenly he was hungrier for the man than the food on the plates. He handed one to Rhett and motioned for the guy to make a space for him.

 

They ate their lunch faster than it had taken Link to cook it. Apparently having skipped breakfast had finally caught up to them. Rhett even went to lick the plate, “Fuck, I should have asked for three eggs.”

 

“Yeah, I would have enjoyed one more too.” Link took both their dishes then and dropped them into the sink. He didn't have to call out to Rhett since the guy had followed him to the kitchen. “There's waffles in the freezer. I could pop some in the toaster if you're still hungry.”

 

Rhett stretched and in doing so gave Link an excellent show. "Maybe in a bit. I don't feel like getting messy."

 

“Well damn. Guess that means I can't have my wicked way with you either.” Link teased.

 

He was pulled into a warm embrace as Rhett sauntered over and kissed him. It wasn't the consuming flames of lust as much as just a sweet connection of souls.

 

Link licked his lips after the kiss ended almost as if it had been a dessert. He stared at the sexy man in front of him, and his plan for the day came back in droves. “So I have this idea, but it requires clothing.”

 

An eyebrow arched up as Rhett looked at Link in confusion, “Usually playtime typically involves a lack of clothing. What could we possibly need to get dressed for?” A groan escaped the bearded lips, “Fuck, you're going to ask me to drive you to that Cereal Cafe aren't you?”

 

Link laughed, “Maybe later, but right now I really do want playtime with you.”

 

“Luci, you got some splainin' to do.” Rhett said in a pretty decent Cuban accent.

 

Still within the loving confines of Rhett's arms, Link leaned forward and nuzzled against the man's throat. “So remember back home when I showed you that Penthouse magazine I had hidden in my room?"

 

"Mhmm, yes I sure do." Rhett's hands slid down to cup Link's buttocks and mashed their lower halves together. "That had been a very satisfying time sitting against your bedroom door. I had thoroughly enjoyed hearing you read the story about the shop owner and the cashier."

 

Suffice it to say the rubbing of their cocks was causing some flesh to become firm. Link moaned against the man's neck, “Oh fuck! That feels so good.”

 

“What? This?” Rhett's hips started moving even more as those deviant fingers dug into Link's ass.

 

"Oh hell, you're so evil! I can't focus when you do that shit!" Kisses were placed down Rhett's neck, and those same lips latched onto the man's right nipple. Teeth promptly joined the party, and Link was grinning at the sounds Rhett was making. A few more nibbles and tugs later, Link let go of the abused nub, "You're not the only one that can be naughty."

 

Green eyes blazed with fire, “You better get to your brilliant idea, or I'm going to bend you over the sink and fuck you into the dishes.”

 

Images of just that instantly filled Link's brain, “We'll save it for after supper. But I suggest we get dressed before anything else tries to hinder things.”

 

“Do these things include being outside?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Rhett placed a kiss on Link's smirking lips, “Well I'm going to extinguish the fire in the sunroom then. How about you head up and get started.”

 

Link nodded and made his way to the bedroom. This trip was less painful than the first one had been that morning. He quickly dug into his suitcase and found a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He moved barefoot to the French doors then and opened them up to check on the weather.

 

Someone in England must have made a deal with a higher power to have the temperature be so warm in January. It was at least in the mid-fifties. Link's bare feet didn't even feel cold on the metal grating as he stood there staring at the beautiful blue sky and endless fields. It was the perfect temperature for his plan.

 

He was so inside his own head that he hadn't heard Rhett's entrance into the room. It wasn't until arms wrapped around him, and the heat of the man's body radiated across his back that Link noticed.

 

Rhett placed a kiss on his neck, “I think someone must have made a deal with the devil for this weather.”

 

Having thought the same thing, Link started laughing, “We watch way too much _Supernatural_.”

 

An earlobe was the next part on his body that Rhett's lips said hello to. “Do I really have to get dressed? Seems so criminal to put on clothes.”

 

Link twisted around in the warm arms and placed a kiss on those pouting lips, “Trust me. I think you will be very pleased with my idea.”

 

“Better be, brat.”

 

His thigh was playfully spanked then as Rhett headed back inside to get dressed. Link followed and found some socks and his shoes. After spending all yesterday naked, it really did seem restrictive to be covered in clothes.

 

As soon as Rhett was also fully dressed, they went back downstairs. Rhett grabbed the keyring and locked the door behind them. “So I assume we're heading to the tree…shouldn't we have brought a blanket or even some food?”

 

Link smirked, “Where we're going…we don't need any of that.”

 

“Oookkkaaay, Doc Brown. So where are we going? I still haven't heard this brilliant plan of yours. You didn't get it while falling off a toilet did you?” Rhett teased.

 

“No, brat. Even though having a time machine would be wonderful, but I don't want to have to be shot by Iranian terrorists for stealing their plutonium. Now, just hush it and follow me.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett expected to be lead either to the fountain out back or down to the tree…so when they started walking to the other side of the house, he was intrigued. They hadn't been over there yet.

 

When they turned the corner, his eyes were greeted with what he had to label as a forest. Maybe not a huge one but it wasn't just a few random trees. "Whoa! This is freakn' cool. As if the house needed anything else to make it even more impressive."

 

“Right?! I was looking out the hot tub windows today as we soaked and I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Guess we were normally busy and never glanced outside. Knowing this forest was here just validated my idea. I had originally planned on heading down to the tree.”

 

If not for being able to look through the thicket and still seeing the house Rhett would have thought they had gone somewhere else. It was a full-fledged forest once far enough inside. Even if they didn't end up having naughty fun time, it would've been worth it to explore this side of the estate.

 

Rhett was so engrossed with it all that he forgot to find out what Link's plan was for the day. He just blindly followed the man farther and farther into the wooded area.

 

“Holy fuck! Rhett…do you see this?”

 

That got Rhett's attention, and he looked around to find out what he was missing. Link had actually turned and was facing where they had just walked from. "What am I supposed to see?"

 

\- - - - -

 

Link took out his cell phone from his front pocket and tapped away till the image of _The Archers_ showed. “Look at the background!”

 

Snatching the phone, Rhett examined the painting's wooded area and then where Link had pointed too, “No way? You think they posed for it here?”

 

Link leaned closer and pointed to the tree on the right of the Duke, "Do you see the funky design at the base? It matches the one in the painting. How many trunks would form that way? And if you subtract some of the trees, the view of the fields in the distance lines up too."

 

Rhett just stood there looking back and forth from the phone to the scenery. “Well, fuck me!”

 

An evil rumble of laughter left Link at those words, and he leaned his lips against Rhett's ear, "Funny you should mention that."

 

A lustful gaze focused on him. "You plan to fuck me in the forest?"

 

The green vintage Rhett and Link t-shirt was pulled over Link's head then, “Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Now give me your shirt too.”

 

“Why?”

 

The plain blue t-shirt was grabbed as Link yanked Rhett closer, “Because I just told you.” He shoved the man back then, “Chop, chop, bitch-boy.”

 

“Hell!” The shirt was quickly taken off and tossed at Link.

 

“Now I want your back against this trunk and your hands wrapped around it.”

 

Rhett obeyed. Link had chosen the tree before noticing the painting stuff. He had picked it because the circumference of the trunk was small enough that Rhett's arms could easily reach around it and be tied.

 

He took the blue material and did a pretty decent job securing the wrists with it. When he moved back to blindfold Rhett with the green shirt, he saw genuine concern on the guy's face. He loved it. Not often he could shock and awe Rhett.

 

So maybe he was smirking a bit too maniacally when he tied the knot on the blindfold. “Now you aren't allowed to talk for any reason. And no matter what happens, you must not move.” He kissed those fretful lips and rubbed his palm over the hard cock pressing against Rhett's zipper.

 

\- - - - -

 

To be honest, Rhett was a bit scared. He wouldn't blame Link for trying to get back at him for yesterday. Yes, they had both enjoyed every second...but still Link had been put through the wringer. Was this the guy's way of doing the same to him?

 

And that was when he realized Link's lips weren't pressed to his anymore, nor that palm to his crotch. In fact…dammit!

 

That fucker!

 

Link had walked the fuck away!

 

This was something Rhett had plenty of time to ponder as the minutes ticked by. And not always alone either. There was the bird that had come to investigate the thing attached to the tree. The clawed feet had suddenly dug into Rhett's bare shoulder and made him almost piss himself.

 

And then Bambi or one of its family members visited next. The cold nose sliding across his stomach would have been weird in a normal situation…but being unable to run away or see, just made it ten times worse. And then he heard the crunch of leaves and wondered who his next guest would be.

 

The closer the crunching got the more Rhett could tell it was a human foot making it. And since the only other person around was the brat known as Lincoln…well, apparently playtime was about to begin. About fuckn' time!

 

“Umm…excuse me, sir? Do you need help?” A very non-male voice asked. Rhett grimaced as he could see the headlines, 'Rhett McLaughlin found half naked tied to a tree.' Just great! He was going to kill Link.

 

Surely with the estate surrounded by a brick wall, it still had to be Link, though…right? But he wasn't positive. Normally the guy did that whiny female voice…this wasn't that. This was girly and soft.

 

"Sir? The man that let me past the gates said that I could stroll through the grounds as long as I checked out the woods first. I have a boyfriend, but damn…you're really handsome. And it seems a shame not to take advantage of this situation. I mean how many times does a girl find a man tied to a tree?"

 

Rhett's jaw dropped in shock. Link wouldn't! No way! No fuckn' way! But then again the fucker had had that odd twinkle in those blue eyes while blindfolding him. No. Rhett was positive that this had to be Link using a new voice. So he kept quiet because that had been one of the commands given him before the guy had walked away.

 

And then he felt it. Shit! Not hands or anything else but a pair of lips kissing the zipper of his jeans. It was wild how much the loss of touch and sight altered the way things felt. Rhett wasn't sure it was Link. Even when fingertips pulled down the zipper, it was done softly and in a different manner than Link would normally do it. WTF!

 

The person was also being cautious not to let their skin touch his. The jeans were tugged down and then his boxers without any contact. Nothing to help Rhett figure out what the hell was happening. Was he really going to allow a possible stranger to suck his cock in the hope it was only Link?

 

When the lips kissed the tip of his dick, it twitched…okay, maybe he would. There was something wrong about letting a stranger touch him, but at the same time, Rhett was reveling in the unknown quality of it. It was like a science experiment or a Sherlock Holmes case as he tried to pick up clues with whatever senses he had left.

 

He was hoping to feel the scratchy chin of Link. But the whole time the warm mouth sucked on his cock it never moved all the way down. And when Rhett intentionally bucked his hips, the person had pulled back so fast that he hadn't gotten any information either.

 

Suddenly…and oddly enough, sadly, the lips were removed, and Rhett heard the individual walking away. AWAY! At the very least they should have finished him off, right?! What the hell was happening? He still wasn't sure if it was Link or not.

 

Five minutes and then ten passed in silence. Just the sound of a few birds and the wind rustling through the trees broke up the time. If not for those noises Rhett could have believed he had fallen off the face of the earth. Being blindfolded was seriously messing with his head.

 

Fifteen minutes and then twenty.

 

CRUNCH!

 

CRUNCH!

 

CRUNCH!

 

Rhett shivered at the sound of feet. It seemed so loud after the semi-silence. And the weird thing was that the cadence of the walking wasn't like the first one, but neither was it Link's. What the fuck was going on here?!

 

“Yo! Dude what the hell?! Your junk is all hanging out!”

 

Was that Link? Rhett just couldn't tell. It wasn't a voice he had heard the man do before. And it sounded totally male and not at all like the girly voice from earlier. Maybe this was just a lucid dream, and Rhett was simply laying next to Link up in the bedroom.

 

"Hey yo?! Cat got your tongue? Did you happen to see a hot red-head walk through here? My girlfriend and I were just out for a stroll and we can up to these massive gates. There was this guy wearing only jeans who asked us if we wanted to explore the estate. Said all we had to do was walk back here separately first."

 

No way! Link wouldn't have done that! Right? Rhett wasn't certain anymore. It sure didn't sound like the voice he had grown up with for over thirty years.

 

Rhett tried to really think about this situation logically. There were only three viable options. One: He was having a crazy dream. Two: Link was really good at doing different voices. Three: Link had happened upon a couple hiking past the gate and let them in. And the female had actually risked sucking on Rhett's cock knowing her boyfriend was just minutes behind. Not only that but the pair had trusted a half-dressed man enough to walk into a forest setting alone. Seemed too risky.

 

Which left it being a very lucid dream or Link in contentions for an Oscar. And as both those choices were acceptable, Rhett just relaxed into it. He kept silent, though, because Link had commanded him to do so.

 

"I don't get it, man! What can you possibly get doing this shit?! And why the fuck does your cock look like it's been slobbered on? No way?! She wouldn't?!"

 

Okay, so option three was sliding back on the table. The dude actually seemed mad at the thought his girlfriend might have sucked on Rhett's cock. No! Can't be…no, it was just a dream or Link…right?

 

Rhett kept repeating that to himself the whole time the guy ranted and kicked leaves around. "Fuckn' slut! I can't believe she would do that to me! Well, you know what, screw her! If she can have some fun so the fuck can I!"

 

And that was when Rhett broke his silence…gasping the precise moment a hand was roughly gripping his cock. Oh shit! Oh shit! Please be Link! Please be Link!

 

But the whole cadence of the stroke wasn't Link's nor was the rough suck job when those lips pummeled down Rhett's cock.

 

HOLY FUCKN' HELL!!!!

 

No! No! Can't be some stranger! Must be Link. But then something happened that had Rhett know it couldn't possibly be Link. While the dude was sucking him hard, Link started talking. Apparently, the fucker had been standing behind the tree watching the whole thing!

 

"Hey, babe. What a coincidence that I ran into these two horny strangers. I didn't know just how horny but I'm not complaining. By the look of your cock, I don't think you are either. Oh, if you could see how eager that guy is for your dick."

 

Rhett felt the mouth around his cock spread as if the man was smiling at what Link had just said. Fuck! No way this was really happening? Right? So that left a lucid dream! This was only one of the most detailed ones.

 

“And I bet you're trying to convince yourself right now that it's all a dream, but it isn't. Everything that has happened today is real. You've had your cock sucked twice out here. Such a dirty man. So perfect for me! So yin to my perverted yang.”

 

Oh fuck! Link had actually allowed two strangers in, and Rhett liked it. Not only liked it but was so close to cumming from the rough suck job of this random dude while Link talked to him from behind.

 

"That's right, Rhett. Just accept it. You know you want to. I know you want to. I can't tell you how hot it is to see that man kneeling in front of you. Taking your cock all the way inside. I know what his mouth feels…I've been in his position many a time haven't I, babe?! Mhmm, yes, just remember all the fun we had together yesterday. You really pushed my limits to levels even I didn't know I needed them to go. Now it's my turn to do the same to you."

 

Rhett couldn't stop his hips from rocking the closer he came to losing it. Between the heat of the man's mouth and Link's words, he was right on the edge. And then he wondered if the woman was also watching it all go down? Oh fuck! Why did that make him twitch? But knowing three people were out there wanting to pleasure him was incredibly erotic.

 

"Come on, Mr. McNeal. I demand to see that money shot. I want to watch your cock explode in his mouth and your cum drooling down his chin. I bet you don't know this, but the guy has his own dick out and is jerking himself off as he sucks yours. Can you feel the wet tip brushing your calf? I think he might be about to cum just as much as you are."

 

And then Rhett indeed felt a wet cock head rub against his leg! HOLY FLYING FUCK! The dude's dick had just stroked his leg! WHILE LINK WATCHED!

 

That was it! Rhett's bound hands balled into fists, and he grunted as the orgasm slammed through his body. The greedy stranger was sucking even harder trying to get every last drop.

 

"Oh, Rhett, that was beautiful. So sexy to see. Why don't you push your leg against the cock and help the man out. He's really close and did suck you off. The least you could do is return the favor."

 

Rhett couldn't believe he was actually going to do it, but he slid his leg forward, and suddenly the cock was making complete contact. And almost as soon as he did it the man moaned and warm cum gushed down Rhett's calf.

 

"Now, Rhett, you have two options. You can either choose to stay blindfolded while our guests leave, or it will be removed and you'll be able to get a glimpse of what they looked like. One grunt for yes and two for no. Totally up to you, though, babe."

 

Fuck! Did he actually want to make it that real? Part of him screamed nooooo! BUT a bigger percentage said, 'Fuck yes!' Rhett let out a grunt.

 

"I knew you would want to see. I have made the man keep his mouth on your spent cock, so you get a really good visual. I'll have him take off the blindfold too. Okay, here we go."

 

Rhett felt a hand slither up his thigh, over his stomach and to the dangling part of the shirt covering his eyes. The green fabric was tugged off, and everything went white. It took almost thirty seconds for his vision to adjust, and when it did, he nervously glanced down to see what the guy looked like.

 

What?

 

No way!

 

How?!

 

Confused green eyes latched onto blue as Link grinned around Rhett's cock. In the guy's hand was a cell phone which was tapped. And Link's voice echoed out of the machine.

 

"Hi, Rhett. By now you know it was me the whole time using a voice changing app on my phone. So how did I do? Did I have you scared just a little bit?!"

 

Link's mouth popped off the cock, and the man's actual voice asked, "Can I explain my plan now? You aren't mad, are you?"

 

"Show me how you did the girl's voice." Rhett demanded.

 

Link first played the recording of Link's own voice saying everything the woman had.And then it was run through the app and instantly turned into a soft female voice! Rhett was so impressed and thankful. “Well fuck me!”

 

A chuckle left Link's lips, “Seems like deja vu. You said the same thing earlier.”

 

Rhett's gaze roamed down the man's body and saw Link's messy cock, “But, Lincoln, you never actually fucked me.”

 

Blue fire blazed in Link's eyes, “You're right. I didn't, but I still could.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Link gasped, “Tied up or free?”

 

Rhett rubbed the sole of his shoe against Link's semi-hard cock, “I want it all. I want to be blindfolded and pressed to the trunk like I did with you at the other tree.”

 

Link smiled knowingly and tapped on the phone. The dude's voice from earlier started talking, "I bet your ass is just as nice as this cock. If you promise not to scream or run away, I'll untie you and fuck it for you."

 

A gushy grin spread across Rhett's face, “You know me way too well!”

 

"Damn right I do!" Link laid the phone carefully on the ground and walked over to untie Rhett's arms. The green shirt was picked up from the base of the trunk too as Link waited for Rhett to turn and hug the tree this time. "Beautiful! So beautiful!"

 

Rhett moaned, "Remember when you fucked me awake? I had been having this very dream but at the other tree. Well, minus the restraints."

 

Link tightened the blue material around Rhett's two wrists and then fastened the green shirt over his eyes. Rhett was once more left in darkness. He heard Link moving away and for a second worried the guy was going to leave again. That was until a familiar female voice started talking.

 

"Sorry about abandoning you earlier. I heard my boyfriend getting close and didn't want him to catch me sucking on your cock. Maybe I can make it up to you. I could fuck your ass with my fingers. My boyfriend loves when I get three inside him. Don't worry, I don't have any fingernails. I know you can't talk but if you would like this just grunt once for yes and two for no."

 

A grunt filled the air as Rhett quickly said yes. He wondered, though, if the woman's three fingers would turn out to be Link's cock? He was a bit curious what getting fucked with fingers would feel like.

 

“I'm going to just spit on your hole a little okay?”

 

Rhett didn't know whether he should laugh or moan now that he was aware of the fake voice. Like if he allowed his brain to turn off, he could let himself believe it was a woman…but then it was hot knowing Link made it up. That when Link had left him earlier, the guy had recorded all this to use with the voice changing app.

 

He felt the cheeks spread and a warm mouth kissed his hole before spitting three times.

 

“Oh no, he's coming.” The female voice said causing Rhett to jump.

 

Leaves crunched as Link made the sound of the boyfriend approaching. Fuck how much he loved the man! Link's imagination was endless.

 

"There you are, Sally! I should have known you'd come back for more. Such a little slut. Well, guess what?! I already had him too."

 

Rhett couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's name. It was like being part of a LARPING session, but instead of fantasy, it was fan-fiction based.

 

“But Misha look at that ass?! How could I not want to come back for more playtime.”

 

It was a full body laugh this time at the dude being called Misha. That perv! He heard Link chuckle…and fuck! It all made him love the man even more! Link had this ability to mix humor with sex and still keep it so fuckn' hot! Rhett was crazy turned on as he hugged the tree and waited to see how this was going to play out.

 

"Come on, Mish, you know you wouldn't mind round two in that ass.” The sound of kissing happened, and Sally chuckled, “Mhmm, I can still taste him on your tongue. Please, baby, I want to watch you fuck his pretty little hole."

 

Rhett's face hurt from how big his smile was.

 

“Only if you get my cock ready for his ass. Come here and slobber me up like you did his dick earlier.”

 

Link made the leaves crunch as if she was actually moving over to the man. Then Rhett swore he heard the sound of a zipper sliding down and clothes rustling. Holy Hell! It really was like being immersed in an interactive audio book.

 

“Mhmm, baby, I love your thick cock.”

 

The sound of sucking started and a moan. “That's right, Sally, get me all nice and shiny. Mhmm, so good. I do love that hot pink lipstick you wear smearing down my shaft.”

 

More sucking sounds happened, “Enough. Stop. Or I'm going to lose it before I get into the treehugger's ass.”

 

Link made it sound like the couple was moving over to Rhett then.

 

“Hey Sally, grab my cock and help me shove it inside his sloppy hole.”

 

“Mhmm, Misha, you're so dirty. I love it!”

 

And that was when Rhett felt the cock head start pressing against the clenched rim.

 

“Look how much his hole wants you, baby.” Sally's voice said as the cock head pushed inside.

 

"Mhmm, so tight. He feels fuckn' fantastic around my dick." Misha moaned as the entire length was now filling Rhett's ass.

 

When the slamming started, Link's actual voice joined the fun. "Mhmm, you should see how hot his cock looks ramming into your hole. Even Sally is sitting against one of the trees, and her hand is down her pants. Mine is too, Rhett. I'm at your left with my hand on my cock watching as Misha fucks you hard."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett was whimpering as the cock up his ass wasn't being gentle. He loved it.

 

"I heard that whimper, Rhett. I knew you'd enjoy our guests. The second I saw Sally and Misha walking down the road past the gate I had to let them in. And now look at the four of us…Sally's fingers are buried deep in her pussy, and her other hand is playing with her tits. Oh fuck, she didn't?! Holy Hell, Rhett, she just leaned down and licked her own nipple! So hot!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Between the visuals in his head, the verbal of Link's voice and the physical aspect of that cock roughly pounding away the whole time…Rhett was dying. The upward angle of the appendage was causing it to rub nicely against the top of Rhett's hole.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Mhmm, I see you're close to losing it on Misha's cock. I can't wait to watch your cum run down the tree bark. Maybe we could get them to lick it off when you do. Imagine it! Their faces pressed together as their pink tongues slide up and down the rough trunk to slurp your cum into the…their be…bellies.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Oh fuck, Rhett. Oh fuck, babe! My hand is jerking my dick so hard. I'm going to lose it any second."

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett! Mhmm, looks like Misha and I are going to cum at the same time. Oh shit!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Oh fuck…oh fuck!" Link whimpered, and a face was pressed against Rhett's shoulder as cum flooded into his ass. He purposefully rubbed his cock on the bark and used the friction to help him get closer to falling off the edge.

 

But it wasn't the tree that caused Rhett to cum…no…it was the wicked knee that pushed between his parted legs and started stroking the balls and cock. Three strokes in and Rhett was a goner. A stream of milky-white fluid drizzled down the bark as he moaned into the trunk.

 

“Aloha, cowboy.” Misha Collins' actual voice said next to Rhett's ear then followed by Link laughing.

 

“You are such a dork, Lincoln.”

 

A kiss was placed between Rhett's shoulder blades as the blindfold was removed and Link's warm body moved off to untie his wrists, “Your dork.”

 

They didn't even put the shirts on, just re-fixed their jeans before heading back to the house.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's hand shoved into Rhett's front pocket for the keys. He helped Rhett to the sunroom then and deposited the tired guy onto the wicker sofa before going to start the hot tub. He was grinning big when he returned to the reclining man. “Seems like the day has gone full circle. Hot tub, sofa, outside, sofa, and back in the hot tub.”

 

Rhett was so loose and satiated while slumped on the wicker sofa. “I feel much better now than I did this morning.”

 

The beep of the hot tub echoed down to them announcing it was ready to go. They trudged over to it and happily sank into the heated water. They vegged in there until it was time for supper.

 

Rhett was the one to get out then and prepare their meal. And it was Link this time resting on the sofa when Rhett returned with the two plates. The grilled cheese sandwiches tasted superb after their activity in the woods.

 

Link grinned over to Rhett, "I think the forest has just overtaken the fountain for my favorite area of the house."

 

“Yeah, but I still like the bookshelf up in the living room a bit more.” Rhett teased.

 

Images of their fun time against the shelves flooded Link's head. He was glad Rhett had captured some of it on video. “Okay, so maybe the woods are tied with the bookshelf and the fountain.”

 

Rhett just smirked, “But then there was the fun we had on the stairs too…and the washing machine…and the bathroom.”

 

And just like that Link was squirming. “Brat!”

 

“Aloha, cowboy.” Rhett said trying to impersonate Misha Collins as the dishes were gathered and taken to the kitchen sink.

 

They headed up to the living room then and watched TV while they kissed for a bit. They were both not planning on more fun since between yesterday and the time in the woods they were happily worn out.

 

So instead, they put on BBC One at eight o'clock to watch the new episode of Sherlock and continued to make out. Well, that was until the show on the TV overtook their attention. Then they were just lightly petting for the next hour and a half.

 

And when the episode was near the end, they weren't even touching. Both men were leaning forward trying to figure out what was going to happen. And hell…they never expected it to end that way!

 

“Well fuck!” Link said as the credits rolled at ten o'clock. “That sucks, and it isn't even on Netflix yet, so we actually have to wait till next week to find out what happens.”

 

Rhett grimaced, “Ugh! I think I need something light and fun to fix the hole in my heart over that one. Get us to Sally's YouTube page so we can re-watch _Unabridged_ or _You're Mine_.”

 

Link tapped away on the remote, and soon the familiar panda logo was showing. "Yay! Sally pulls through again! Look a new video!"

 

"Uh-oh, check out the title, though. Me thinks it's going to be one of her dirty ones."

 

“Well yeah, what else could _Rhink – Sinfully Good_ be but dirty?!” Link teased.

 

And boy was it! Started off with kisses but just escalated from there. A cow udder on Link's costume turned into Rhett jerking a cock and asking to touch it a little bit more. Then Link said, 'Do it, suck on the muffler.'

 

The scene after that had them both cracking up. Sally had Link tell the story of Rhett holding his breath as if it had been a blow job moment. It was funny but also made them remember when Rhett had done it for real in the hot tub. Yes, it had been the perfect video to take their minds off the sad episode of _Sherlock_.

 

With it being after ten and how tired they were from their outdoor fun, they both decided it was a good night for an early bedtime. So they turned off the TV and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. Maybe a bit of kissing took place but nothing big. They'd save that for Thursday when their bodies didn't wake up sore, and they were rested.

 

They were heading to the staircase when Link remembered about the journals. “Hey this is a perfect night to page through the journals, let's find them and take them upstairs with us.”

 

“Oh yeah, great idea.”

 

Link walked over to the bookshelves and searched for two books with older looking bindings. It was harder than he thought since apparently, Gordon had stocked the shelves with several first editions. Link finally found both journals and carried them reverently up to the room.

 

The two journals were resting on the nightstand by Link's side as he and Rhett did their nighttime prep before getting into the bed. "Which one should we look at first?"

 

“How about we each take one…you, Lord Nevins' since you resemble him and vice versa for me with the Duke's. Maybe we can find some entries that matched.”

 

So Link handed Rhett the darker leather journal and then picked up the lighter one for himself. They both spent a few minutes flipping through to see what they could discover.

 

Link stopped at a page, “Listen to this:”

 

**May 9th, 1765**

**'I had been out trying to deal with my guilt over certain flaws in my soul when I had a remarkable encounter. While riding my horse, I almost slammed into another rider. This tall gentleman with the most unusual of faces. I would swear he had been born minus a chin. I tried not to stare, but it was rather difficult.'**

 

Rhett chuckled, “I feel the Duke's pain.”

 

Link continued:

 

**'I introduced myself to the chinless man, and he called himself, James, Duke of Wellington. Apparently, he was new to the area. He and his wife had just settled into the old Mansion down the way.**

 

**I found myself coming to forget the man's lack of a chin the more we talked. And we conversed for neigh an hour. I was shocked with the ease we had.**

 

**Something in me was awakened. I left James' company with an odd smile still on my face, and an invitation for my wife and I to partake dinner that night with the newlyweds.**

 

**I was nervous as our coach pulled up to the old Mansion. My palms were sweaty when I saw James again. It was like it was only he and I in that parlor. I felt so conflicted for harboring such thoughts.**

 

**The evening proved to be a success, though, with our wives also making a friendship connection. I see many more days spent in the company of the Duke. I look forward to each and every one.'**

 

Rhett held open James' journal having found the same date.

 

**May 9th, 1765**

**'I was out assessing my new property and was almost accosted by a handsome dark-haired demon on horseback. He had the audacity to stare rudely at my jaw. As if I needed some rapscallion reminding me of my facial flaws.**

 

**I almost just turned around and left, but he introduced himself as Lord Charles Nevins, and his voice was enough to compel me to grant him one more chance. I introduced myself then, and we started conversing so easily I was stunned.**

 

**I have never been that comfortable with anyone before. I heard myself inviting Charles and his wife to my home for dinner. Cook was quite unhappy with me about that I tell you. The older woman raced to put together a meal worthy of company.**

 

**My wife was also distraught at my impetuousness since she was barely unpacked and would have to scramble to find a dress not still wrinkled from the journey.**

 

**Even with all the chaos of the moment, the dinner went very well indeed. The wives enjoyed each other's company, and I once more was amazed how easily Charles and I caught on. I hope we can forge a friendship that lasts for the ages. Only time will tell.'**

 

Link laid there in awe, "This is so surreal. We're getting to witness the start of a torrid love affair between two men back in the 1700s. They had no clue on May 9 th  just how much the other would come to mean to them.”

 

“Well…” Rhett said turning to look at Link, “…neither did we that fateful day in detention. Sure we knew we hit it off as friends, but never did I fathom all this.”

 

“It gives me shivers how much we're like them.” Link said looking back at the book in his hand.

 

Rhett flipped through the Duke's journal and came across a page with a doodle of a tree. “Oh wow! Look at this! It's from two years later:”

 

**December 11th, 1767**

**'Charles was able to sneak away with me today. We rode for hours before we came to the most exquisite countryside we had ever seen. It was not part of anyone's property that I could tell.**

 

**I instantly knew I had to purchase it and build a hunting lodge there. Then Charles and I would have a place to stay when we needed to be together.**

 

**I can't imagine a day not getting to at least gaze upon his beautiful face in some fashion. And when we touch, my soul catches fire hot enough even Satan himself would be jealous.**

 

**Yes, as I write this, I know I have to buy that land and build us a house. We made a marker after our time today so we could find the same spot again.'**

 

Link was flipping through Lord Nevins' journal when he also came across a page with a drawing of a tree. The date was two years later than the entry from the Duke's journal.

 

**May 4th,** **1769**

**'Today, James and I christened the finished hunting lodge he built for us. It's everything I could ever have wished for. The surrounding brick wall offers us a sense of being the only two humans in existence. We can be together as much as we want now without any prying eyes.**

 

**Just today we found that marker from years ago and planted the sapling I gave him. James laid the blanket next to the small tree, and we made love all afternoon.**

 

**It's delightful to know as the decades dance past, the little plant will grow as much as our love and connection. And when we are long dead and buried, the future generations will always be witness to it.'**

 

Rhett's jaw was hanging, "This is so freakn' fabulous! It's better than any show on TV. How many times do you get to revisit the past this precisely? They made love next to their tree just like we did with ours back in North Carolina!!! I mean hell…that very tree we had found with their initials was their own special spot from hundreds of years before we even knew it existed! Mind-blowing!"

 

Link nodded, "Hell yes. This is giving me goosebumps look." He held out his arm, and sure enough, the whole forearm was prickly with it.

 

\- - - - -

 

As Rhett flipped through the rest of the Duke's journal a folded piece of paper fell out onto his chest. “Whoa! What's this?” He carefully laid down the journal and picked up the fallen parchment. With gentle pressure, he unfolded it. “Holy hell! Link! Look at this!”

 

 

“Okay, okay…I'm going to start ugly crying any second now. Look at the date, Rhett! It's the same as the journal entry about christening the hunting lodge. They made a blood vow and planted the tree just like we did. It's so fuckn' beautiful.” Link stared through tear-filled eyes at the two rust colored fingerprints at the bottom of the vow.

 

Rhett's eyes were also blurry, "We need to call Gordon and ask to buy these journals. I don't want to leave them back here…they're meant to be with us."

 

Link nodded, “Hell yes!”

 

A few excited kisses led to more which ended up with a bedtime snack of Rhett giving as good as he had gotten earlier in the woods. His hungry lips helped Link to cum and then his cock said hello to the sexy man's ass. Satisfied grins stretched across both their faces afterward as they lay entangled together on the bed.

 

“Night, Mr. McNeal.” Rhett placed a soft kiss to Link's neck. “I'll never look at a forest again without getting turned on.”

 

A giggle escaped tired lips as Link wiggled a sloppy ass against Rhett, “And what we did there will forever be connected to Sally and Misha now. I'll see their names and start to squirm remembering you tied to that tree.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read Rhett and Link's new blood oath moment here is a link to that chapter [Coming Home Chapter 24: Home is where you plant memories ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151327/chapters/32624811).
> 
> Here is a link to the Rhink video mentioned in this chapter[Rhink - Sinfully Good ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFO-h8e39tM).
> 
> And if you haven't watched BBC's Sherlock Holmes…hell! You really should. So well made and OMR Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman have sooooo much chemistry!!! If you have Netflix it is on there.


	26. Living a Teenage Dream

* * *

 

Thursday arrived and was almost halfway over before either man budged from dreamland. The intimacy of sharing a bed was just as needed as all the fun they had had since their arrival across the pond.

 

And maybe neither one wanted to wake up yet and face the fact that their blissful week was slowly coming to an end. There was only the remainder of Thursday, Friday, Saturday and then they left for Cape Fear on Sunday. Not nearly enough time…never enough.

 

Rhett pressed his face into the warm surface of Link's chest and fought to stay in his dream. It had been another Link was pregnant, and they were a real family…so of course, Rhett didn't want to leave it.

 

But the sound of birds, and…was that the theme song from Sesame Street? Whoosh went the loving arms of a very pregnant Link and the laughter of their kids. The golden glow of the afternoon sun through the windows of their house was replaced with bright white as Rhett's eyelids cracked open. His phone was vibrating on the nightstand as Elmo sang 'Can you tell me how to get…how to get to Sesame Street.'

 

A sluggish fumble allowed his hand to grab the noisy phone. “Hello?” Rhett answered with a gruff and cracking voice.

 

“Hey Rhett, its Christy.”

 

SHIT! Rhett sat up in bed suddenly wide awake. “Uhh…hey, Christy. What's up?”

 

He looked down at the naked man sprawled out on the bed. Link's butt crack showed remnants of their late night play. Not really what you wanted to see while talking to the guy's wife.

 

"I was trying to call Link's phone, but it didn't even go to voicemail. Knowing my husband, I'm sure he forgot to charge it."

 

Rhett reached over the sleeping male form and grabbed the phone. Yeah, it was completely dead. “I'll make sure he charges it when he wakes up.”

 

“Thanks, Rhett. And tell him to call me okay. The kids are getting homesick for their friends, so I was thinking about heading back to California a bit early.”

 

"Yeah, apparently North Carolina time means more to the grown-ups that grew up there."

 

Christy chuckled. “I'm starting to understand that.”

 

"When would you head back? I could have Jessie pick you up from the airport."

 

"Well, if I get a hold of Link before two, we might head home tonight.”

 

Rhett looked over at the sleeping beauty and knew he had to wake the guy up. "Hold on let me go see if I can get him moving."

 

Laying the phone on the bed, Rhett placed a hand across Link's mouth and used his other one to shake the man awake. "Hey, Link…hey, buddy, wake up…Christy's on the phone for you."

 

Blue eyes slowly opened and stared down at Rhett's hand. He motioned for Link to stay silent. "Hey man, it's Christy."

 

Link shot up quickly at that. A hand rubbed down the groggy guy's face before it was used to grab the phone, “Hey hun, what's going on?”

 

“First charge your phone, Mr. Neal!”

 

Link chuckled, "Oops, sorry. We were busy left and right yesterday working on book things, and I must not have noticed the battery had died."

 

“Second would you be horribly upset if the kids and I weren't in North Carolina when you returned?”

 

“Why? What's up? Everyone okay?”

 

“Yeah, but the kids are homesick and would like to get home before their Christmas break is over.”

 

Falling back on the bed Link stared at the ceiling. “It's up to you, hon. I have a few projects for the show to take care of, but I could just fly back with Rhett. He's heading home earlier too.”

 

“Perfect. I'm going to get a hold of the travel agency right now. The lady had said we'd be able to fly out tonight if we wanted to.”

 

“Just call me when you get to California.”

 

“Will do, mister. Love yah.”

 

“Love you too, Christy.”

 

The end button was hit then, and Link handed the phone to Rhett. "Well, that's a crazy way to wake up."

 

“Tell me about it. I had to see your messy, naked ass while I talked to her.”

 

Link laid back down before looking over at Rhett, "So it seems like we'll have fewer issues when we return to North Carolina. And at least now I can fly back with you to California."

 

“Yeah, that's a good thing. I enjoy when we get extra time alone.” Rhett's fingers stroked down Link's jawline.

 

“Ditto. It's going to go so fast, though. Sunday we tackle Cape Fear, then head to my parent's house Monday, and fly home to California on Wednesday.”

 

Rhett tossed the phone back onto the nightstand before pulling Link's body over until they were curved against each other. Lips trailed down Link's tempting neck to place a kiss on the goozle. "We can deal with all that later. Right now how about we just veg out here. Maybe I'll even let you torment me some more today."

 

Link quickly twisted around in Rhett's loose embrace and looked like a kid on Christmas. “I'd enjoy that!”

 

"I know you would…should I be terrified, Mr. McNeal?"

 

A lingering kiss was pressed to Rhett's mouth, “Just a tiny bit.”

 

Link's lower lip was nipped then, “I quiver in an…”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link rolled his eyes.

 

“nnnnnnnnn…”

 

Link raised an eyebrow.

 

“nnnnnnnnnnnn…”

 

Link let out a loud exasperated sigh.

 

“nnnnnnnnnnnnn…”

 

Link's hand slid down to grasp Rhett's dick.

 

“…ticipation.”

 

“Dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

“Damn straight.” Link pushed his face into the crook of Rhett's neck, “What's the time damage?”

 

Reaching for the phone again, Rhett tapped on the screen. "Ugh! After eleven already.”

 

“All your fault, Mr. McNeal.” Link teased. “You just had to have your wicked way with me before bedtime.”

 

“You loved every damn minute of it…and you know it, Lincoln!”

 

His hands moved down to cup Rhett's ass causing their cocks to rub together. “Fuck yes, I did.”

 

A moan escaped Link's lips, “Mhmmm. Imagine us back in middle school. Too afraid to do any insertion but experimenting with hand jobs, blow jobs, and this…grinding one off as quietly as we could so our parents didn't hear.”

 

Rhett scoffed, “My dad would have blown a fuse had he walked in on that!”

 

Moving so his hands went under Rhett's armpits, Link gripped the man's shoulders from behind. He used that leverage to rub against Rhett some more. "I want to cum like this…making out and just mashing our junk together."

 

Holding onto Link's ass and pressing closer, Rhett groaned, "Fuck yes. Imagine you had stayed over one Friday and we had shared a bed like we always did. Laughing and talking all night long till we passed out. We would've woken up late Saturday afternoon entangled on the mattress. Both of us just in our boxers…facing each other."

 

Link's tongue licked up Rhett's neck. "We'd stare at each other too afraid to be the one to start something. In our heads, though, we'd be begging the other person to do it. Our hips would move, and it would feel so fucking fantastic we'd moan. It would happen again…and again. And then we'd get to that point of no return were the pleasure outweighed the risk, or the weirdness, and we'd go full on g rind.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's tongue flickered out and licked across his lower lip. “Mhmm, I'd grab your face and start kissing that mouth. Wanting to do so for the longest time. Savoring the taste of you…the feel. My hands moving down your body to shove into the back of your boxers. Just to hold you to me.”

 

That earned him a deep kiss from Link who leaned up and planted one firmly on Rhett's wet lips. "Fuck, I can see it clear as day. The door would be locked and thankfully so because your mom would take that moment to knock. She'd lean into the door and say, 'Hey boys time to get up and eat some breakfast.' The handle would rattle, but nothing would be thought about it being locked. Then she would walk away, and we'd be laying there panting…your hand down my boxers and our mouths so close. A slight panic would set in, but then our dicks would rub again, and we'd say screw it!"

 

Rhett growled while starting a steady grind. “I would say, 'Can't be noisy, man…got to keep it down. We'll be so grounded if they find out what we're doing.'”

 

Link's fingers dug into Rhett's shoulders, “Wouldn't take long though for two middle school boys to lose it. We'd be biting our lips to keep quiet…our boxers all messy from cumming.”

 

The precum dripped from both their near forty-year-old dicks making their stomach slippery. A kiss was pressed to Link's collarbone, "We'd do everything we could once that had happened. Wonder who would have been the first to give a blow job? Would it have been a spontaneous thing or asked for? I definitely see it starting with an accidental crotch rub instead of a kiss.”

 

Their hips were in constant motion as they thought about the past and all the what ifs. It had been a while since they used pinning to get off, but that was the reason it was so hot when it did happen.

 

Link kissed down Rhett's chest and suckled on a nipple, "Me. I think I'd have been the one to either just reach out and grab your cock or ask to taste it. I've always been the hot-head…the spontaneous idiot."

 

Rhett's hips stopped moving, and Link whimpered at the loss of friction. "Okay then, show me."

 

Link eyeballed him with a look of utter are-you-shitting-me?! “Really? Right now? Not like after we get our rocks off?”

 

“Humor me.”

 

A sigh left Link's lips, “Fine. But this gets added to your naughty list for when I'm in charge later on.”

 

“I look forward to my cum-uppance, sir.”

 

“Not helping!”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

"Going to freakn' spank you!"

 

“Promise, sir?!”

 

WHACK!

 

Link's hand moved down fast and firm onto Rhett's bare bottom. "Oh, you drive me nuts! Now if you really want me to recreate things…stop being…you."

 

Rhett chuckled…but behaved.

 

The two guys rolled up onto the edge of the bed and got into the middle-school mindset. Link grinned goofily over at him. "Did you see the way Anna's boobs bounced as she hit the volleyball in gym class?"

 

Rhett smiled back, "Who didn't! I mean like she's the only girl with any. It's the reason we lost the game…all the guys on our team were watching her more than trying to win."

 

Link squirmed, “I wonder what her mouth would feel like on other things besides my lips.”

 

“Ewwwww! I mean hot and all…but I don't want to be thinking about your junk, Link!”

 

Link smirked over to Rhett, “Not like you haven't seen it before. Remember that one time we jerked off to the pay channels at your house?”

 

“Yeah, but that was different. That was us watching hot chicks getting banged and just taking care of business.”

 

“Why is it different if I mention wanting Anna to take care of my business?”

 

Rhett let out an exasperated sigh, “Because then the sole image in my head isn't a porno but a specific person sucking on YOUR specific thing!”

 

“That's so dumb, Rhett.”

 

“Is not.”

 

“Is too.”

 

“Come on, Link! It would be like hearing your parents do it…I mean ewwww.”

 

"Well, I don't get what's so different between my hand on myself in person and an image of Anna's mouth or hand on myself. You need to chill out."

 

“I'll chill out once you shut up about Anna.”

 

“You're just jealous.”

 

“Jealous? Me? I don't think so.”

 

“You're just jealous because I got kissed by a girl and you haven't.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

Rhett let out a huffy breath, “I could get any girl to kiss me if I was interested in doing so.”

 

“Bet you couldn't.”

 

“Bet I could.”

 

“Rhett, you couldn't even get a guy to kiss you let alone a girl.”

 

“W…what? Why…why would I want a guy to kiss me at all?”

 

Link blushed, “I just meant…you know…that's how much no one would kiss you…that not even one of those gay guys would kiss you.”

 

“The ones that hang out at that bar over in Fuquay Varina?”

 

"Yep, them."

 

“I'm so tall I probably could get into that place without being carded.”

 

Link burst out laughing, “Have you seen your face? I mean you might have a man's body, but your face screams that you're just a kid.”

 

"Not my fault I can't grow facial hair yet, and I was cursed with a lack of chin plus a tiny head.”

 

“That's what she said.” Link replied with a smirk.

 

“Har…har…down there I have plenty of head.”

 

“Suuuurrreeeeee…probably just a shaft with the piss hole on the flat top.”

 

“Shut up, I do too have a cock head.”

 

There was a hitch in Link's breathing. “Okay then…prove it.”

 

Rhett gasped, “Like show you my dick?”

 

“Yeah…nothing weird…just to prove a point.”

 

“But isn't that gay?”

 

“Gay is shoving it up some guy's ass! This is just a scientific study.”

 

“Well I guess, but like only for a minute.”

 

Rhett pretended to undo pants and pull out his cock. “See, there is a nice big head.”

 

“Well dang, looks like all your head cells ended up on your junk…no wonder why your actual face is tiny.” Link moved an index finger over and tapped the bulbous cock head. “It feels so soft…mine is definitely not that big.”

 

“Ummm…” Rhett looked where Link's finger kept tapping on the cock head. “You're still touching me.”

 

“Whoa…that was weird. Sorry.” Link's finger was removed…slowly.

 

"Wonder if that's how it will feel like when a girl touches it?" Rhett asked. "I mean…I jerk off a lot, but it's always my hand…just wonder what a girl's hand would feel like."

 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

They sat there…and sat there. Link peeked over at the exposed cock and Rhett pretended not to notice. Link turned away then which allowed Rhett to glance over and stare at Link's "tented crotch." 

 

“You know…scientifically speaking…we could conduct an experiment to find out.” Link suggested with a blush.

 

“Uh…like how?”

 

“Well…maybe we grab the other person's cock so we can experience the feel of someone else's hand. Like two minutes tops. End of story.”

 

Rhett's whole face was red, “Yeah, and it's not like we want to touch a cock…it would just be us…helping the other to know how a girl's hand would feel.”

 

"Exactly. Just so whenever it does happen with a female, we don't freak out or anything. We'll know."

 

“Well…I think we need rules.”

 

Link nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

 

Rhett's tongue flickered out, “So we established the person touching will not be looking.”

 

“Agreed”

 

“And the person touching can only do it for two minutes.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And the person touching is just gripping…not moving.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Deal?” Rhett held out his hand.

 

Link took said hand and shook it. “Deal.”

 

Rhett gulped, “So I guess since mine is out already…”

 

“Yeah…definitely do you first.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link moved right next to Rhett, reached out, and wrapped his hand around the hard cock. He then tore his gaze away from the intriguing sight and looked across the room. “So…wow…it's warmer than I expected.”

 

Sitting stock still, Rhett nodded, “Yeah…uh…first off when someone else grabs it, you have no control with how firm or loose they do it.”

 

Link's hand shook around the shaft. “So…am I holding it too tight?”

 

“No…no…just feels…odd not being my own hand.”

 

“Odd? Like bad odd…or just different odd?”

 

Rhett looked at Link's hand circling the cock, “Different. I could see if I was into a girl and she touched me like this…how it would…umm…feel good.”

 

Link nodded still looking away, “And like when we get girls we'd have been kissing them up to this point. So we'd be all ready for it.”

 

“Yeah. True. Wonder if the girl and I would be sitting on the edge like this or something else?”

 

"Oh…well, if you were really making out in your room, I bet you'd be laying down when you got this far. Usually in the movies, the couple is on the bed and one person is on top of the other."

 

A shuttered breath left Rhett's mouth, “Yeah true. I think if we are going to really understand what it would feel like if we were with a girl, we should be horizontal. I mean you'd be looking away and all…so it's still just scientific.”

 

“Yeah…makes sense.”

 

Link removed his hand from the cock as Rhett sprawled out on the bed. With his heart thudding, he laid down next to Rhett and turned his face away. His hand returned to the correct spot then and re-grabbed the dick.

 

"Oh yeah…see that's way different than when we were sitting on the edge of the bed." Rhett said.

 

“Yeah, the grip is different at this angle. And like if you were with a girl she'd be pressed up on you so her belly would be brushing against your stuff.”

 

“Can you imagine…I bet it feels wonderful.”

 

Link gulped, “I mean if you'd want to know exactly how it felt I wouldn't mind pretending I was a girl…just for the experiment's sake of course.”

 

Rhett's eyes traveled up and down Link's body, "Hmm, you pretending to be a girl might be okay. Like you'd have to talk with a higher voice and all too…just you know, so it wasn't weird or nothing."

 

“Yeah, I can do that.” Link wiggled closer but didn't make eye contact. “How's that sugar-dumpling?” He asked in a high squeaky voice.

 

Rhett laughed, “Sugar dumpling? I sure hope no girl calls me that…that's something my Gran would nickname me. I…I think for the experiment to be realistic you should use a normal pet name like baby or babe.”

 

"Oh…okay." Link wiggled even closer until his stomach brushed the wet tip of Rhett's cock. "How's this, babe?"

 

“Wow…that's nice…damn, now I want a girl to practice it all on.”

 

“What do you mean, baby, you got one right here.” Link said in his girly voice.

 

"Well yeah, but…you're still you, Link."

 

Link even laughed girly. "No, my name isn't, Link. It's Linkita…I'm an exchange student from Russia."

 

Rhett chuckled, “Oh I see. So do all Russian women give out this easily?”

 

“Of course not, baby. I happen to have a thing for small faced, chinless giants.”

 

Getting into the goofiness of it all, Rhett forgot about Link being Link. “I'm not sure if I was just complimented or insulted.”

 

Link batted his eyelashes, “Oh complimented. Less chin means easier access to kiss you.” Without thinking, teenager Link leaned forward and placed his lips on Rhett's.

 

They both froze.

 

They both stopped breathing for a bit.

 

They both paled.

 

When going to mumble something to cover up the weirdness, Rhett's mouth brushed against Link's.

 

They froze again.

 

Link hesitantly moved his lips…and then stopped.

 

The air was crackling with fear and electricity.

 

Rhett's lips moved then…and also quickly stopped.

 

Their eyes connected and there was this pivotal moment where they searched for permission for something…and then their lips moved together on purpose. Softly…slowly…little by little increasing to firmer and frenzied.

 

Link's hand was still wrapped around Rhett's cock as the kiss deepened. Tongues were slowly introduced to test the waters and explore. It did not disappoint.

 

Suddenly Link's shaky free hand was wrapped around Rhett's waist…and Rhett's hands cautiously moved to cup Link's face. Both men were genuinely experiencing the what-if of them being in middle school and this taking place.

 

The kiss broke apart and fear returned to their faux teenager eyes.

 

Link licked his lips, “I…I'm sorry.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett watched the tongue travel across the plump, pink flesh way too closely. "I…umm…" His green eyes focused on those lips as he moved back in for another kiss.

 

Link's baby blues were wide open as the kiss commenced, only to close as it continued. A soft whimpering moan sounded as the hand on Rhett's cock started to move, and then it was Rhett's turn to utter noises of enjoyment against Link's lips.

 

“Of course now there'd be another knock on the door.” Rhett said breathlessly as he lifted his mouth from Link's. “My dad would be on the other side of the locked door. 'Boys, Momma Di has breakfast ready. Get your butts on downstairs before it gets cold.' I'd start blushing as I stared at the locked door, making sure it was indeed locked. 'Yes, sir. We're just getting dressed.' But your hand would have stayed on my dick, and we wouldn't have left the bed.”

 

Both pretended to wait until they heard the older man walk away. Link turned back to look sheepishly at Rhett not knowing what to say. Rhett was in the same boat as his hands were still on Link's body. 

 

“I…I guess we better get dressed.” Link said but didn't move an inch.

 

“Yeah…uh…mom's waiting.” Rhett replied just staring into Link's blue eyes.

 

“Breakfast will be cold if we don't.”

 

"Yeah…cold."

 

“Rhett…” Link whimpered.

 

Rhett tore his gaze from the shiny lips back to those beautiful eyes. How had he never noticed they were the same color as the ocean…framed perfectly with the darkest of lashes. Rhett groaned and did the only thing he could…he hardcore kissed his best friend…and liked it.

 

Their mouths mashed together with a frenzy that only the beginning of something could create…just two horny teenagers going for it. Link's hand moved on Rhett's cock which was rubbed against the boxer-covered hardon.

 

There was no thinking…merely doing. Just pent up longing coming to actuality and clarity. And with their young bodies and the heat of the moment, it didn't take long for their stomachs to be coated with Rhett's cum…Link added to the mess mere seconds later.

 

Both men lay on the bed panting as reality and fantasy merged. Rhett nipped Link's lower lip, “Fuck…that was so good.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

“We'd have been in seventh heaven had that gone on. Weirded out maybe a bit but still too blissed-out to give a fuck." He nuzzled against Link's neck savoring the salty sweat. 

 

Warm hands moved from Rhett's shoulders to dig into his dirty blond hair. “And then your dad would have been pounding at the door. 'If you boys don't get downstairs right this minute, I'm going to break down this door and give you an ass-whoopin'!'”

 

Rhett let out a sigh, “Do you think he suspected us all the way back then?” 

 

"Well, I'm sure. Dad's are more sensitive to that stuff…especially southern, law professor ones."

 

“So do you think he ever tried to keep us apart in other ways when we were younger?”

 

Link shrugged, “Probably.”

 

Staring at the ceiling, Rhett got back into the story, "After dad threatened us, we'd have jumped off the bed, found old clothes to wipe away the cum and raced to get dressed. I would've unlocked the door, and he'd still be there. I'd be freaking out that he could smell what we had done."

 

“Worth it, though.”

 

“Yeah…if we would have had the courage.”

 

Link nudge Rhett's shoulder, “I'll start working on the time machine tomorrow.”

 

“Shut up, dork.” Rhett kissed the sexy nerd.

 

A chuckle rumbled against Rhett's mouth before Link broke the lip-lock. “Oh man, all of that made me think about the time your dad got mad at us. Remember? He was watching Matlock, and we were being too noisy in your room.”

 

Green eyes lit up with mirth, “FUCK! Nut ball! Dad had been so mad and asked what the hell we were doing…as if we could have told him we were tossing balls at each other's crotch till someone got hurt.”

 

Disentangling from Link, Rhett grabbed his phone from the night table. "And just like that, we have ourselves another chapter for the book."

 

He pulled up the app and tapped the record button, “In middle school, we invented a game. We never named the game back then because it was not the kind of game we intended to tell anyone else about, much less recount in a book. Plus, it was difficult to come up with a name that captured its true magic. The game-play was simple. We would sit across from each other in my bedroom, no more than six feet apart, with our legs spread. We would then take a small Nerf basketball and roll it at each other's nuts. The only rule was 'You can't protect your nuts.' There was no point system. We just played until someone's nuts hurt too bad to continue.”

 

Link grabbed the phone then, “It's worth noting that if we had never played this game, we would have much larger families now.”

 

Rhett laughed at that truth. Link smiled and continued, “And while we love our children dearly, we don't want any more kids. So, in some ways, we're thankful for NutBall. Or Balls to the Nuts. Or the Great Nut-Off…see nothing really does it justice.”

 

Shaking his head at Link's naming attempts, Rhett took back the phone, "I recall one particularly heated game of Nutpocalypse…" He stuck his tongue out at Link at that brilliant game name. "I lived in a two-story home, and my room was directly above the living room, my father's sanctuary, where he enjoyed weekly episodes of Matlock. This is a classic lawyer show composing of a white-haired Andy Griffith. So while this is playing on the TV, we are upstairs in an intense game. After each increasingly forceful impact, the recipient would keel over in wincing pain, and the offending ball tosser would laugh loudly in gonad-busting triumph. As we sat there trying to come down from yet another laugh attack resulting from an accurately placed roll right to the groin, we heard it! Someone was ascending the stairs at a frantic pace. We got very quiet and quickly closed our legs so as not to be caught in the awkward position of dual leg-spreadedness with your best friend. The door was flung open to reveal my dad…wearing a v-neck undershirt, tighty-whities, and dress socks. He looked like a man who had been violently pulled from an important Matlock moment, just as Ben was about to extract another confession."

 

Rhett laughed remembering his dad's face, "Dad gritted his teeth and yelled, 'What the hell are y'all doing up here?!' Let's just say we didn't answer with 'Uh, we're throwing this Nerf ball at each other's nuts.' Not that it would have mattered. Dad's mission was to scare us quiet, and it worked. Quick as he came, Dad was back downstairs, enjoying his Matlock. Of course, as soon as he was gone, we started another round of Testi-Kill…yeah, that's a good name." 

 

Link's blue eyes were rolled at that cheesy moniker for the game. The phone was snatched away from Rhett's hands, “While we don't throw object's at each other's nether regions AS MUCH as we once did, it would be incorrect to assume that we have outgrown our penchant for childish things. So much of Good Mythical Morning deals with us doing things that might cause Rhett's dad to come upstairs and ask us what the hell we're doing. I mean I once played the mouth trumpet while Rhett put a towel over his head and urinated into a bag strapped to his leg…”

 

Rhett tapped the pause button. “Fuck! Made me think about the pee fun at the fountain on Tuesday.”

 

Link groaned now remembering it too. “That had been seriously hot.”

 

The stop button was hit then, “Yeah, umm… we should end it there before we record an accidental porn moment. And for our own sanity, we better vacate the bedroom and go eat.”

 

Link pouted, "That's the weird thing about this week. It seems so crazy to fuck like jackrabbits, but when will we have this much freedom again? I mean an entire house, out in the middle of nowhere…free run of the vast outside, showers, bathtubs, even an indoor hot tub…we'd be foolish not to fuck twenty-four/seven."

 

Rhett stood and reached over for Link's hand to pull the man off the bed. “Link, if we screwed that much one or both of us would be knocked up for sure.”

 

The house echoed with Link's laughter at that thought as they made their way down to the kitchen.

 

After their bellies were full of milk and cereal, they sat around the center island and just talked. It was one of the main things that had held their friendship together for so many years. They simply enjoyed one another.

 

Several minutes later, Link carried the dishes to the sink and proceeded to fill up the dishwasher. “As much as I want to stay here, I'm looking forward to getting back to Cape Fear and rewriting the past.”

 

Rhett sent heart eyes over to his best friend, “Yeah, redoing the strawberry wine sleepover will be awesome. But we're going to need more wine…and also find out if we can even transport it back to the States with us.”

 

All the plates were lined up perfectly on the bottom row, “Well we planned on spending a day doing some filming, so we could easily purchase another bottle at the Tate.”

 

“Hold on…going to get my phone.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link gazed lustfully at the sexy man's bare bottom as Rhett walked quickly out of the room. He was going to miss the freedom of being naked the most. Who knew having to wear clothing sucked so much! Not having to get dressed was awesome.

 

The frontal view of Rhett returning was even hotter than the previous ass shot. Mhmm, he was so lucky to have that man in love and lust with him.

 

"Stop fondling me with your eyes, Mr. McNeal!" Rhett teased taking a seat again at the center island. A few seconds of tapping away on the phone was followed by Rhett exclaiming, "YES! Looks like if you put the bottle in your checked bags, they allow it. Will just have to wrap it safely, so it doesn't break open. I wonder if the Tate has a solution. Surely we aren't the only ones trying to travel with the wine."

 

Link lined up the cups on the left side making sure they were secure. “We should figure out what day we want to go so we can see if Sam is available to take us.”

 

“True, because I'd rather not have to worry about driving around if we have someone who is used to doing it.”

 

With a few squirts of dishwashing detergent, Link had the machine latched and running, “We're definitely not going today since I refuse to get dressed.”

 

Rhett smirked. "Well, should we do it tomorrow? On Sunday we're heading to Cape Fear…if we go out Friday it still gives us Saturday for one last day of house fun."

 

A cringe spread across Link's face, “Is it horrible I don't really want to leave the house at all?”

 

“No, it's not horrible.” Rhett took Link's hand and brushed a thumb across the smooth flesh. “It's like you said we don't get this much freedom ever…so having to lose even a second of it sucks.”

 

“Sucks big time.”

 

Rhett had an ah-ha moment. “I got it. We stay here today and tomorrow. Then Saturday we have a zero touch day…just safe kisses only.”

 

Link gawked at the guy as if Rhett had gone bonkers. "We have to go home on Sunday, and you want to spend an entire day of freedom NOT touching? Hell no!"

 

“Chill, Lincoln, allow me to explain before you stone me.”

 

With hands on hips and a skeptical eyebrow raised Link asked, “What could you possibly say to change my mind?”

 

“So Sunday we are heading to Cape Fear to recapture that night from eons ago…”

 

“I already know that, Rhett.”

 

“Shut up and let me speak for longer than a sentence at a time, Lincoln.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett expected a sarcastic comeback from the dark-haired man but was met with silence…and more silence. He was shocked, “Really? Nothing?”

 

“You told me to let you talk and yet when I do that you don't say anything.” Link said with a smirk.

 

"Oh, Lincoln!” Green eyes blazed with fire and lust, “If it were still my day in charge I'd spank you right now."

 

"Ahh…but it's mine and don't give me ideas…for you. I happen to recall a certain belt still being by the bookshelf in the living room."

 

Rhett squirmed on his seat. “Shit!”

 

Link leaned over and nipped an earlobe, "Now get to the fuckn' point!"

 

"Ummm…okay…so…where was I? Yeah, Cape Fear. Umm, if we keep Saturday and even Sunday until we finally get to the river as a no-touch day…well, it would enhance the moment.”

 

A sigh left Link's lips, “Shit! That actually makes too much sense. Dammit!”

 

Rhett walked around the center island, moved behind Link and started placing kisses up and down the man's naked back. “But that's Saturday…we have two days to play…and like you said…that belt is still upstairs.”

 

Blue eyes blazed into green as Link looked over a shoulder at Rhett. "You want to feel the lick of leather on your skin, Mr. McNeal?"

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

"And you shall…but first, you'll call Sam about Saturday while I go devise devious plans for your body." Link stood up, wrapped a hand around Rhett's neck and pushed the man against the wall. "Then when all the planning on both ends is done, your ass…and other body parts belong to me. Understand?"

 

A splinter of delight shimmied up his spine, “Yes, sir.”

 

Link leaned in then and planted a mind-melting kiss on Rhett's lips.

 

Three minutes later they broke apart gasping for air.

 

“Shit, how I love you.” Link stated.

 

“Right back at yah, babe. I love you too, Link.”

 

Link's ardent gaze rested on the puffy lips speaking those beautiful words. "I think I better head upstairs, so we both can concentrate on the task at hand. Meet me at the bookshelf in thirty minutes."

 

Rhett was doing some lip gazing too, “Yes, sir.”

 

With a pained groan, Link turned and marched out of the kitchen.

 

Rhett only heard the sound of the man's feet on the stairs mingling with his own ragged breathing. It was in moments like this that he seriously considered taking Gordon up on the offer to live in the house with Link.

 

“Yeah, as if that would ever happen…I'm not that kind of guy.” Pushing away from the wall, Rhett pushed all those thoughts away too. They still had three days in England…and part of Sunday, till the airplane took off and he didn't want to waste any of it.

 

He grabbed his phone, walked into the sunroom and sat on the top platform of the hot tub as he dialed Sam's number.

 

“Hello, Rhett. I was just talking to the Missus over breakfast today about giving you guys a call. How is your week going?” Sam's kind voice made Rhett smile.

 

“It's been more fantastic then I could have ever believed possible, Sam. We can never repay Gordon for letting us stay here.”

 

“Wonderful to hear.”

 

“I was calling to see if you were up to a day of exploring with Link and me? Not today of course, but we were thinking maybe on Saturday hitting some off-the-beaten-path locations. We've been here before, so we've done all the tourist trap stuff, but wondered if you had a few places worth checking out.”

 

"Hmm…I have several you might like. Gordon has given me free rein to arrange anything you guys needed so we can have a blast with the VIP treatment. Let me set some things in motion, and then I shall get back to you with the schedule later tonight."

 

Rhett shook his head in amazement, "Man we're going to be spoiled after this trip. I won't know how to wait in lines anymore."

 

Sam chuckled, “I am sure you shall find a way…but until then we will enjoy every perk we can. Saturday works out perfectly as well since the Missus wanted to go into London to visit her sister.”

 

“Oh wow, yeah that was good timing. And we'll get to meet her too. Win-win.”

 

“Indeed. Well, let me get everything set up, and I shall call you back around supper time.”

 

“Thanks, Sam. I look forward to hearing what you find for us.”

 

Rhett was still smiling as he hit the end button and made his way towards the stairs. A shiver of excitement coursed down his spine as he wondered what Link's dirty mind had in store for him. His cock hardened and his ass clenched…yes, yes, yes! It was going to be a good day indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Rhett and Link are recording the NutBall chapter of their book…the words used are the actual ones from The Book of Mythicality. I highly recommend purchasing the digital and audio version of the book. Then you can have Rhett and Link read it to you as you page through. So many fun stories shared and wonderful pictures to see.
> 
> If you would like to delve into the what ifs of younger Rhink…here is a link to the story I wrote about it [The Best Way To Share a Bed ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538621).
> 
> And finally the inspiration for the above story came from one of my Rhink videos. [Rhink - Full Circle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_7L2__Zlv4). What I like to do after I make a video is to record an audio version of it so can listen to them while I'm driving places. Well, around September 2018 I was in the car and Rhink-Full Circle started to play. Suddenly I was really hearing the opening part. In it, Rhett talks about how everyone always assumed that Link and he would want to share a bed. When hearing all that this time around…wow…something about it just stuck with me. And I was like WHHOOOAAA! They’ve shared sooo many beds over their friendship. Not only at sleepovers, but also at family vacations, during their college years, trips to Cape Fear, and probably during their YouTube career as well. And I got this story idea from that pondering. And I love it.


	27. A Berry Nice Idea

* * *

 

 

 

While Rhett called Sam, Link had gone to the living room to retrieve his phone. Not to take pictures or videos, since Rhett's phone was safer for all that…but instead to make a list of naughty things to do with the guy.

 

He had tapped away on the keyboard for near ten minutes and ended up with at least five good ideas. Because they only had the one blow out that morning, Link knew they'd not last as long as Tuesday.

 

To keep it all random and fun, he had assigned four of the ideas with a color. The only item not color-coordinated would be the big bang moment at the end…and it had to be the finale because of how labor intensive it would be for Link to get it started. The list went as follows…

 

Soon he heard the percussion of Rhett's bare feet on the stairs. Even though they'd been naked for most of the time in England, plus with how many times back home that Link had seen the man naked…it still took his breath away when the full six foot four nude frame came into view.

 

And then Rhett did something that almost had Link say fuck it and just tackle the giant. The sexy fucker sank down in the nadu position at Link's feet.

 

 

All that man compressed into the kneeling, legs spread, hands on thighs pose was gulp-worthy. "Fuck me, you're beautiful."

 

A small smile was the only response he got. _Well damn then…let's get to it._ "So I might not have ten billion ideas like you did on Tuesday, but I came up with a few good ones. I have five listed on my phone, and four are color-coordinated. I won't tell you the title of any. You'll just have four colors to chose from. Understand, babe?"

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Those two words made Link feel like his brain was experiencing a seizure. Oh, fuck was he in trouble. How the hell had Rhett kept it together on the other day? They had barely begun, and Link already wanted to cum.

 

_Focus, man!_ Link took a deep breath, “Okay so here are your choices. Purple, Yellow, Red or Green.”

 

“Umm…I guess Red, sir.”

 

Link reached out a hand and stroked his fingers through Rhett's hair. “So you picked something I labeled, _Dance, Monkey, Dance_.”

 

Rhett couldn't hold back a chuckle at that.

 

Link firmly tugged on Rhett's hair causing the man's head to be yanked backward, “I don't remember allowing you to laugh, Mr. McNeal.”

 

“Sorry, sir.”

 

Link's fingers started to stroke through the dirty blond hair again. “As I was saying you chose red and that went with _Dance, Monkey, Dance_ ." He waited to see if Rhett was going to cause another infraction…but the man wisely remained silent. "Good, boy. So what this task entails is whenever I say _Dance, Monkey, Dance_ you'll perform a very sexual dance for me using either just yourself or items around you. Think stripper…think backroom with a high paying client. Do you understand?"

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Well, then…” Link sat in one of the overstuffed leather chairs, “Dance, Monkey, Dance.” He clicked on a tab he had prearranged with a video from Youtube. Miley Cyrus' _We Can't Stop_ began. And boy to say Link was mesmerized by Rhett's dancing would be the understatement of all time.

 

Who knew the man's hips could shake like that! And the bearded giant wasn't pulling out the usual moves Rhett was known for…this was pure sex. Well, ninety percent sex…the other ten was the part that made Link gush and fall in love even more.

 

Rhett was so focused on performing the sexiest dance possible that it contorted the man's facial features. So Link got to witness a dancing wet dream from the neck down and an adorable dork from the chinless jaw and higher. Link could have stood there watching it all day.

 

But since he had other things to look forward to, he only had Rhett dance for one time through the song. Fuck, did Link want to kiss the shit out of the naked dancer. When the music ended Link hit the pause button…he had the video on loop.

 

“Okay beautiful man, you can stop. Remember no matter what is going on today whenever I say _Dance, Monkey, Dance_ you have to halt whatever you're doing and start dancing for me. Understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett knelt back between Link's parted legs.

 

Link liked seeing the flushed bearded cheeks so close to his dick. All he would have to do is make Rhett open those pink lips, and he could shove his cock into his best friend's mouth…feeling the heat and wetness surround his hardened flesh as the precum rubbed the palate.

 

_Stop it, Lincoln! You can't fail after the first stage! Now focus!_

 

A few deep breaths were taken to help Link calm down enough to continue. “Okay handsome, the remaining color choices are purple, yellow and green. Choose wisely.”

 

“Green, sir.”

 

"Hmm, interesting…okay." Link stood up and purposefully didn't move, so his dick was thrust against the right side of Rhett's beard. The naked man's face was perfectly at crotch level and oh how he ached to take advantage of it…but he didn't. "Follow me, mister."

 

As Link moved, his left leg trailed over Rhett's lap, and his cock slid across the man's lips. Rhett moaned causing Link to smirk as he and his phone headed down to the kitchen. He didn't even turn to check that Rhett was following because he was sure orders were being fully obeyed. The sound of feet on the stairs that weren't his proved that point.

 

Once again they were at the center island in the kitchen. The smile on Link's face turned slightly evil as he said, "Get up…like I was the other day but just kneel as you did upstairs…and you can keep those eyes open."

 

Rhett obeyed.

 

Link walked around the counter then and perused the fine specimen on display. “So here is what you chose when you picked green… _Food porn_.”

 

Another moan floated into the air from Rhett's parted lips.

 

Link knew the man was thinking that it would be one of the odd eggplants from Tuesday. "Now you may wonder what I mean by food porn. Well, it just means that I'll be picking about five items from around this room, and you're going to go full slut with them. So if I give you a can of creamy corn you make that yellow mush the hottest thing I've ever seen…got it?"

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Link headed to the sink counter and looked through the basket of fruits and veggies. He saw a nice, big carrot resting there that still had a long leafy stalk attached. "Oh, yes…this should give you plenty of ideas." He set the carrot in front of the kneeling man before looking around for another item.

 

Opening the fridge, he saw some large containers of strawberries, blackberries, and blueberries. He took all three out and stacked the cartons next to the carrot.

 

He looked through the cupboards then and found an unopened tub of Crisco shortening. Link popped off the plastic lid and removed the aluminum covering…allowing the thick white substance to be accessible. It too found its way next to the other objects resting on the island counter in front of Rhett's kneeling form.

 

"Okay, so I think I should get an awesome show out of these five items." Link said as he circled around Rhett once more letting his fingers just lightly trail across the warm, tan flesh. "Now if you do a good job, I'll reward you…if your presentation is lacking, though, I'll punish you. So make sure you're bringing your A+ game, mister."

 

Grabbing a stool, Link sat in the same spot Rhett had occupied during the eggplant fun. “Okay, my sexy food slut…show me what you got.”

 

Link kept his hands firmly away from his cock so there would be no way of an accidental orgasm. He was already struggling as it was and any physical contact at the moment would be foolish indeed.

 

Rhett went for the fruit first and grabbed a few strawberries to rub down the long tan chest. The juices burst out of the mashed fruit and left red streaks in its wake.

 

Glistening, fragrant streaks…

 

Link licked his lips wanting so badly to lean in for a taste.

 

The next items used were the blackberries and blueberries. Each fruit was held in a separate hand and soon joined the red. Rhett sensually rubbed the dark purple and lighter blueish-purple fruits over the pink nipples and down into the patch of dark-brown pubic hair.

 

Yeah, Link was a goner…Rhett was clearly the better man when it came to self-control. Fingers dug into Link's thighs to keep them from reaching out and touching that colorful chest. His tongue was bitten too to prevent it from cleaning off those nipples. Even his spine was held rigid to hinder his head from lowering and rubbing against the stained pubes.

 

As if that alone wasn't bad enough, Rhett did exactly what Link had hoped with the shortening and carrot. The devious man scooped out some white sludge and coated the thick carrot.

 

Then Link was gifted with the view of stained butt cheeks as Rhett rutched around. Two white-slicked fingers rubbed past the crack and against the clenched hole. Rhett leaned down till the bearded jaw rested on the counter. This allowed the cheeks to spread enough so Link could better see the shortening smeared pink flesh.

 

Those same two fingers started pressing into the pucker then, and soon it opened up to grant entrance. He wanted to lick that shortening coated hole so incredibly much…his mouth salivated for a taste.

 

And then…fuck…and then…those fingers were removed only to reappear wrapped around the base of the carrot. The slightly pointy tip was carefully pressed into the hole…the rim suctioning to the reddish-orange shaft. Rhett kept a nice slow push all the way in till the only thing showing was the long leafy greens.

 

Holy hell it was so sexy seeing the vegetation tail swaying as Rhett held the carrot deep inside while turning around to face Link once again.

 

“That was very hot, whorsey. But I think you can do a bit better for me, babe.” Link held out his phone and un-paused the Miley song. “Dance, Monkey, Dance.”

 

Rhett's lips parted as a whimper mixed with the eighty beats per minute tempo. Link got off the stool and stood so he could see both the front and the tail end of the naked, writhing man.

 

As Rhett put on a show to rival Chippendale's, more berries and shortening were painted across the tan skin.

 

“Mhmmm, yes. I want some color on those ass cheeks too, beautiful man.”

 

A mix of all three berries was moved to the two cheeks and coated them fully. The fruit juices ran down the back of Rhett's thighs and dripped to the taut calf muscles. This time when the song ended, Link couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and swiping his tongue across both berry flavored mounds. "Mhmm, babe…so sweet…such a good whorsey slut."

 

Link walked around to Rhett's front side, “Now take some of that shortening and get that dick all slopped up. And of course…like you enjoyed saying to me the other day…you shall not cum.”

 

Watching the thick white goop get smeared onto the hardon was a bit too squirm-inducing for Link's sanity, though. He purposefully had to move back to the buttock view to calm down.

 

An impish need overtook him then, and he reached out to tug on the greens hanging from Rhett's hole. The man moaned so gutturally it was like a vocal orgasm. "You're going to have to transfer this to your phone, but I just have to get a picture of my dirty bitch-boy."

 

Link yanked again…this time Rhett whimpered.

 

The flash went off as an image of the stained ass, and carrot filled hole was captured onto Link's phone. Another snapshot of Rhett's front side joined the other before Link laid the device on the counter by the sink. "Now, I'm very pleased with my show…I have one more step that needs to be added, though."

 

Link yanked out the carrot and Rhett moaned falling forward onto two stained hands. Link leaned his lips against the man's ear, “You're going to take three strawberries, four blackberries, and two blueberries and shove them into your hole…and then I want you to reinsert the slippery carrot back in to hold it in place.”

 

Rhett's head whipped up, “Fuck!”

 

Link gasped, “Did you just speak when not spoken too?”

 

“I…yes, sir…sorry.”

 

"For that, I now want five strawberries, six blackberries, and four blueberries…and you'll kiss each piece of fruit before you insert it."

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Rhett's hand shook when the first strawberry was picked up, kissed and inserted. Link stood there watching the red fruit slide past the gaped opening. It was just as hot as he had hoped. And even after the last blueberry was pushed in it was still sexy as hell.

 

Some red and purple juices dripped from the hole then as the shortening coated carrot was thrust back inside. Rhett's whimpers were so delicious to hear.

 

“I want you to get off the counter and stand in front of me.”

 

Rhett slid a very messy body off the center island and shuffled carefully till Link was staring into green eyes.

 

Link then took a blackberry and rubbed the fruit against the purple stained nipples. The cold fruit made the nubs pebble. He moved the small fruit up the neck, past the beard and pushed it into Rhett's mouth. Link leaned forward then and kissed it back into his…letting some of the liquid drip down their chins. "Mhmmm."

 

He licked his lips and savored the flavored mix of blackberry and Rhett as he moved to grab his phone. _We Can't Stop_ started playing again as Link grinned maniacally. “Dance, Monkey, Dance.”

 

As Rhett moved extremely slutty, there were no curses just whimpers and moans…it was fuckn' heavenly to hear and see. Especially how clenched that ass was trying to hold all the items inside.

 

Link watched as more juice dribbled past the carrot and ran down the long legs. “That's right, my obedient cornucopia, don't let any of that fruit out of your hole. Mhmmm, fuck who knew berries could be so much fun.”

 

The two hundred and thirteen seconds of the song seemed forever this time, but as soon as the last note played Link hit pause again. “You can stop dancing…mhmm, so sexy.”

 

The entire stained body was quivering now as Link walked around once again. “Well, what should we do next, babe? How are you holding up? We have purple and yellow left.”

 

“I…umm…I'm okay. I'll…I'll pick yellow, sir.”

 

Link's dick jerked so hard. It was one thing to have planned what was about to happen next, but the addition of all the fruit was going to make it even more intense. "Okay, you asked for it. Follow me…oh wait, the dripping juices!"

 

Finding the drying cloth next to the sink, Link handed it to Rhett. "Wipe off your legs, and then hold this against your ass, so you don't drip on the carpet…also just to be safe go to the door and wipe your feet on the mat."

 

Rhett obeyed, and soon the man's legs and feet were clean plus the towel was firmly held to the carrot-filled hole.

 

"Now I'm going upstairs so I can grab a few towels from the bathroom to put on the ground by the shelf." Link didn't wait to see if Rhett was following…he just grabbed his phone and ran upstairs.

 

He retrieved two of their dirty towels and laid them in front of the same shelf used in their play time on Tuesday. Rhett hobbled carefully to Link then…the dishcloth still held tightly to the fruit juice dispensing hole.

 

“Face the bookshelf with your hands over your head.” Link commanded before tugging the towel away from the man's hands.

 

Once Rhett was in the correct position Link tapped away at his phone, "So, Mr. McNeal, you picked yellow. And that color goes with what I called _How Many Licks_. Earlier, while you were in the kitchen talking to Sam, I took a quick ten question quiz to see if I was evil enough to take over the world.”

 

The quiz soon filled the phone screen ready to be read. “Now, I have my answers memorized…and I'm going to reread the questions to you. You'll have to answer each one as you think I would. If you match my answer, I'll let you pick a spot on your juiced flesh for my tongue to lick clean…BUT…if you don't match my answer, you'll get a lick from this.” Link picked up the same belt that had turned his skin pink the other day.

 

Rhett's tongue flickered out to moisten suddenly dry lips as the understanding of what could happen sank into the dirty blond head.

 

"And just so you know…if you get the answers wrong, I'm going to purposefully aim right across the crack to push that carrot even farther into your hole. Every time! Do you understand the rules?"

 

A moan stuttered out of Rhett's lips. “Oh yes, I understand. Permission to ask one question, sir?”

 

“Granted.”

 

“Would I be allowed to discuss the answers whether they match or not?”

 

Link knew how easily things could explode if they took it too seriously, so maybe a bit more chatter would keep things safe. “Yes, only because I want us to last till the finale…but let's not spend over a minute on any answer.”

 

“Awesome, thanks, sir.”

 

Holding the belt in one hand and his phone in the other, Link read off the first question. "How many plans do you have, to take over the world? A: a main plan and a backup plan. B: One thousand and twenty-seven plans. Do you want to hear them? Plan One…Plan Two…Plan Three. C: Five. Three main plans and two back up plans. D: One main plan. Very complex or E: Let me see…none."

 

Rhett stood there really trying to think as Link. The reddish-purple juices still dripping out from the carrot stuffed hole. “Knowing your brain and how anal you are, I'd say that you would go with B…you'd have every plan thought up just in case.”

 

WHACK!

 

No warning…no chatter…just a firm belt across both cheeks and that damn carrot plug.

 

“Mhmm, that one hurt my arm.” Link teased as he flexed the sore muscle.

 

“I seriously thought you'd want to prepare all those plans.” Rhett said in defense while still smarting from the blow.

 

“Rhett, I am very, very anal…so all those plans would drive me batty. I would want one perfectly thought out plan.”

 

“This isn't boding well for me, sir.”

 

An evil grin was plastered on Link's face, "No…no, it isn't. Question two: Which of these doomsday machines are best? A: Super-computer. B: Brainwashing satellite. C: Mutant-making bio lab. D: Super virus or E: Ion Cannon?"

 

Rhett clenched the stained buttocks and uncertainly replied, “C?”

 

WHACK!

 

“Holy flying freckles!”

 

Link chuckled at that blurted curse, “I think I might be a bit of a masochist because I'm enjoying turning your ass pink. My answer was D…a super virus.”

 

“Really a virus? I was sure you'd pick the lab one because we like experimenting on the show with stuff. For science, man! Damn it!”

 

“Umm…hello!!! Our Vacation song?! Plus think the global ease of spreading a super virus over making mutants. Like the Croatoan virus on _Supernatural_. At least we both picked the body altering choices…so we're kinda on the same page.”

 

“My poor cheeks don't give a rat's ass that we were kinda the same…next question, sir!” Rhett said with tons of snark.

 

Link ran the leather belt across the pink patch of skin, "Getting a bit too cocky and mouthy there, Mr. McNeal. Tone it down, or the next time you guess wrong, I'm going to give you two licks."

 

A look of pure delight mixed with a small grimace, "Sorry, sir."

 

“You better be. Question three: Which of these minions sound best? A: Ninjas. B: Robots. C: Hounds or D: Aliens?” Link asked while playfully whacking his palm with the belt. “Tick, tock, Rhett…my arm is feeling twitchy.”

 

While pondering the best answer, Rhett's gaze was focused on that palm being tapped with the strip of leather. "I don't think you'd go with anything that could be killed easily…so I'm saying…B, robots."

 

Nothing.

 

A hopeful look was directed at Link, “Did I get it right?”

 

Link pouted, "Dammit! Yes. I picked robots too. Okay, where do you want me licking?"

 

“My dick.”

 

Blue eyes were sarcastically rolled, “Har…har. We're trying NOT to cum here, mister. Pick a non-junk part!”

 

Rhett let out a sigh, “Fine. My next choice would be my neck…though it might be just as dangerous.”

 

As Link leaned forward and felt the heat from said neck, he had to agree with the guy. "While I do this, you are not allowed to touch me, or yourself." He dropped the belt then, so he could grab Rhett's chin and tilt it upward. It was a heady thing to taste the berries and the salt of Rhett's skin as his tongue slid over the warm flesh.

 

Each lick also had his cock brushing against Rhett's thigh as Link had to get closer to reach the designated area. His fingers moved into the man's hair to yank Rhett's head even farther back. The desire to go all vampire and bite the arched throat was so freakn' strong.

 

Luckily before he gave into that, Link saw he had fully cleaned off the chosen skin. He quickly stepped back and retrieved the dropped belt. "Que…question four: Wh…where is your Evil Lair? A: Military base. B: a Lab in a mountain cave. C: A huge skyscraper in New York. D: A hidden base in the desert or jungle or E: A cruise ship away from prying eyes.”

 

Feeling cocky from getting the last question right and from feeling Link's tongue, Rhett didn't take as much time to answer. “B…a lab in a mountain cave.”

 

WHACK!

 

Suddenly a spurt of berry juice sprayed out at Link. “What the hell! Your butt just spit at me.”

 

 

“Now that's a smart ass.” Rhett said with a wiggle of hips and a cheesy grin. “So what was your answer? I was sure you'd go with the lab…again, I picked the scientific answer.”

 

“Come on, Rhett…Lex Luther? His lair was in a skyscraper in New York…hiding in plain sight. It's a brilliant move…everyone suspects the hidden cave idea.”

 

“I guess that makes more sense.”

 

"Exactly. Numb nuts! Let's see if you do better with the next one. Question five: What would be the best power? A: X-ray vision. B: Sharpshooting. C: Super-Brain or D: Fire?"

 

"Well X-ray vision, Sharpshooting, and Fire are very limited in where and how you can utilize them…but a super brain could be used for everything. My answer is C."

 

Nothing.

 

“YES!” Rhett cheered.

 

“Where do I lick?”

 

“Thighs.”

 

A moan left Link's lips, “Fuck, that's a good choice…too good.”

 

He knelt down and ran his tongue from knee to hip…over and over. Link's plan was not to even think or look at the hard cock sticking out at him between Rhett's warm legs. Something that was challenging when he had to reach the inner thighs, and the damn dick and balls were bopping the top of his head.

 

But Link persevered and survived. Only a few drips of precum had fallen to the towel from his own cock. Whew…and, of course, he just had to pick a ten question quiz! Funny how fast tapping a few buttons went compared to having to read it to Rhett and deal with either consequence. _Oh well, no stopping now._

 

Link got back up and flicked his tongue out across his lower lip to taste any remnant flavor from the thighs. Rhett's eyes zeroed in on Link's tongue causing the pupils to dilate leaving only a sliver of green.

 

It was nice to know Link wasn't the only one affected. He placed a quick kiss on the bearded jaw, “Only four more questions, Mr. McNeal.”

 

“But we still have purple left and your big bang thing!” Rhett said almost pained.

 

“We can do it, babe…just keep going. Will be so worth it.”

 

“That or we just lose our minds…but hey whatever.”

 

Link laughed before leaning over and placing a soft kiss to those pouty lips. “Now let's do this and say we did, brat. Question six: Which is the best type of door for your base? A: Blast doors: which are really expensive. B: Wooden doors: which are normal price. C: Glass doors: which are cheaper or D: Metal Doors: which are expensive?”

 

Rhett's hand unconsciously started to move towards Link's dick to stroke it. Link smacked it away before contact was made. "Nuh-uh…no touching the merchandise, mister."

 

“I didn't even know I was doing it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…sure. Stop stalling, brat, what's your answer?”

 

“I'm going to say…D, metal doors.” Rhett flinched expecting another whack but relaxed when nothing happened. “Ohhh…two right answers…sweet!”

 

“Just a fluke. What body part am I tortured to lick next?”

 

Two index fingers moved up till they pointed right at Rhett's chest. “My nipples and chest area.”

 

"Fuck! You just had to pick metal doors! How is it that you answer right and I'm the one having to deal with the hardcore shit?" Link gulped looking at the very stained chest and nips. His mouth was salivating already.

 

He bent down and started an inch from the top of Rhett's happy trail. Link's tongue followed no specific pattern as it cleaned off the skin…leaving the two nipples for last.

 

The urge for more overwhelmed him, and Link snarled as his teeth latched onto the right nub. He closed his mouth around the captured nipple and sucked hard. Fuck! It was like he had hooked up jumper cables to his crotch…his dick was so hard an achy and begging Link to skip the rest of the questions.

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Link saw Rhett's hands balled into fists as the man was fighting things as well. He grinned around the right nipple before letting it pop out. "Mhmmm, feels like a raspberry, but tastes like blackberry." Link instantly sucked the left juicy nip past his lips…eliciting moans and soft curses from Rhett.

 

During all this, their cocks were rubbing together, and Link realized he was just a few minutes from losing it. He let go of the nipple and stepped away from the tantalizing flesh. "Shit! I should have listened to myself from GMM #947."

 

Rhett's head tilted in confusion, “The contouring episode? How so?”

 

“Apparently, the nipples ARE the home of the sex drive.” Link wiggled his eyebrows at Rhett as he said it.

 

"Oh, brother! Next question please, goofball."

 

WHACK!

 

The belt licked the side of Rhett's thigh.

 

"I believe the word you meant to say was sir…not goofball."

 

Fire filled Rhett's eyes, “Sorry, sir.”

 

“Now this goofball will read the next question.” Link smirked. “Question seven: Okay, you're under attack from S.W.A.T., F.B.I., C.I.A., and all those guys. How do you defend yourself from them? A: Charge! They will never expect us to charge! B: All the men defend you! C: Surrender and take over the world AFTER prison. D: Seventy-five percent defend the walls. Fifteen percent defend the area between you and the walls. The final ten percent defend you…or E: All the men defend the walls.”

 

"Well, that was a mouth full." Rhett said mulling through each possible answer.

 

“That's what you would say when my dick gets shoved down that beautiful throat.” Link replied.

 

And just like that, the room was buzzing with electricity and lust.

 

“That was not the smartest thing to say, sir.”

 

“Tell me about it…I regretted it the second I finished saying it.”

 

“So how important is it to finish strong, sir?” Rhett inquired as green eyes roamed up and down Link's body.

 

“Well very, but not as much as it was a few minutes ago.”

 

“Just say the words, sir, and I'm on my knees sucking that delicious hard cock you're sporting.”

 

“Shit!” Link had to dig his fingernails into his palms to stay in control.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Miley Cyrus song mentioned in this chapter. [We Don't Stop ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrUvu1mlWco).
> 
> Here is my Rhink video made using that song. [Rhink - B-E-A-U-tiful ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1v3gOjJhoE).
> 
> Here is the link to the GMM episode mentioned. [GMM#947 Makeup Contouring Challenge ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ywkpnuhkhso).
> 
> The quiz Link used is a real one. What I did was have my friend take the quiz too and I had her be Rhett. So when we both had the right answer Link licked...and when she guessed differently Rhett got whacked. It allowed me to keep it random. [Take Over The World Quiz ](https://www.allthetests.com/quiz29/quiz/1300530225/Could-you-take-over-the-world).
> 
> I also used the same thing with the color picking. I found a website with a wheel that you can input your choices and it spins. I had all four colors on it and spun till they were all chosen. I enjoy having to incorporate randomness into the story line. I think it makes it feel more real. [Random Picker ](https://www.online-stopwatch.com/random-name-pickers/name-picker-wheel/).
> 
> Last but not least, here is the link to the Rhett & Link song mentioned [I'm On Vacation ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2WTRqCu_DY).


	28. Cum Find Me

* * *

 

 

“Well? What is it going to be, sir?”

 

Link was so torn. Rhett had managed to get them through ten plus steps on Tuesday. And now they were having trouble just finishing some simple questions about being evil. Link hated to fail. “Dammit! No…answer the question, Rhett.”

 

A pout formed on the tall man's face, “Given that we were under seize and you were evil…I'd say you'd want all the men to defend you. So A.”

 

Link grinned, “Great minds think alike, well like me. What part am I licking this time?”

 

"My pulse points, sir." A sly grin spread across Rhett's face. "You know there is a total of nine pulse points all over the body." A finger tapped on each, "Two are located on my arms at the wrist and elbow. Then there are the ones at my temples, neck, heart, back of my knees, top of my foot, behind my ankle, and…" Rhett's hands rubbed down to the hard cock which was still coated with dried juice and shortening. "…the groin."

 

Link was mostly focused on the groin part. The shortening on the cock would make for an effortless slide into Link's…shit! Well okay, so bad choice of words. Focus!

 

“Stop it, brat…only one part at a time! Since the first two pulse points you mentioned were in your arms, that's all I'm licking.”

 

“Damn it!” Rhett pouted.

 

Link roughly grabbed the left arm and cleaned it off in record speed. The right arm was dealt with just as abruptly. “That's what you get for taunting me.”

 

“Won't happen again, sir.”

 

“Better not.”

 

“May I ask one thing, sir?”

 

“I guess…what?”

 

"Only ten questions total right? If I guess wrong on purpose, it would simply be three spanks till the purple idea."

 

"How about this…" Link let his fingers trail over the pink strip of ass. "We won't do purple. We'll simply finish the questions, and go right to the last step. We're just not as tampered down as we were on Tuesday…isn't as easy to get into the game because of that. But it's fun finding out how well you know me…so answer truthfully."

 

Rhett nodded, “I think that's wise, sir. And we can always do purple tomorrow for fun.”

 

"True. Okay for the last three let's go into speed round mode…I'll ask all the questions at once, and you give your answers."

 

“Excellent idea, sir.”

 

“Question eight: They just keep coming! Time to use your special weapon. Wait your special weapon is…” Link smirked and stroked Rhett's dick with the belt's metal buckle. "This is MY special weapon, but the answer choices are a laser, tank, super soldier, or a super plane filled with weapons or monster?"

 

Rhett's cock was inserted through the curve of the bent-in-half belt. "Question nine: Damn! They took out our special weapon!" Link's hands moved up the belt to tighten the space around the dick. "Your henchmen are losing!" He yanked on the leather-encircled cock, and the tail end of the belt brushed against Rhett's balls. "Call you best henchmen, which would be: robots and ninjas, alien soldiers and alien monsters, assassins, and snipers, or clones of yourself and mafia men?"

 

The thick leather strap was rough against the sensitive skin as Link stroked the cock with it. "I swear this quiz took me like not even two minutes to complete. Of course, I wasn't…distracted between questions at the time." He leaned down and licked the wet tip…the taste of the berry-flavored shortening mixed with precum on his tongue.

 

"And drum roll please…question fuckn' ten: You are out of options." Link set his phone on a shelf and shoved Rhett against the bookshelf. "You place a gun to your head and get ready to pull the trigger. But WAIT! Your favorite henchmen land…stop beside you in your getaway vehicle, which is the…limo, rocket, tank, sports car or helicopter?"

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett looked down at the leather stroking his cock as he pondered the last three questions standing between him and getting to cum. “Well answer for eight would be a tank, for nine it would be robots and ninjas, and for ten…easily the rocket.”

 

SMACK!

 

SMACK!

 

Link clenched the sore palm that had made contact with Rhett's flesh so the belt could remain around the hard dick.

 

“What?! I got two wrong? Which ones?” Rhett wanted to rub his sore ass but didn't budge.

 

Link let go of the one side of the belt and slowly pulled the leather off the cock…the metal buckle sent shivers through Rhett as it passed over the top of the shaft. "Come on, man! Seriously? A tank instead of a monster? Have you not seen the Incredible Hulk?! He could easily toss a tank."

 

Rhett pursed his lips, "Shit! I wasn't thinking of those kinds of monsters."

 

"And in the same vein…" Link leaned down and kissed the sore bum, "…how could you choose robots and ninjas over an entire armada of alien soldiers and monsters!!! I mean robots and ninjas are more fallible, but the aliens are sure to have some freaky abilities."

 

"True too…fuck…well, if I were doing the quiz as me, I'd have probably chosen the aliens as well. I just assumed you went with robots again. I do like…oh fuck!"

 

A tug on the carrot stem had Rhett forget how to speak…and put an evil grin on Link's face. "Well you did get the rocket one correct, so I owe you one last lick. Where would you like it, babe?"

 

“My tongue.”

 

“Your tongue?! Really? You do know we're still trying NOT to cum, right?! I think your tongue is too dangerous to that end…chose a safer part.”

 

Rhett pouted, “Okay, how about my fingers?”

 

“I don't think me licking and sucking on your fingers is a smart move either.”

 

“Fine…how about my stomach?”

 

“But it's so close to your junk.”

 

An exasperated sigh left Rhett's lips, “Okay then…how about just the belly button?”

 

"Hmmm…I think I could handle that. Good choice." Link knelt in front of Rhett wisely ignoring the raging hardon. The belt was looped around the cock once more and used to tug it down, so the dick didn't rub against Link's goozle.

 

Rhett was in seventh heaven seeing Link between his parted legs and the extremely long tongue lapping away at his belly button. Somehow his brain decided to turn that innocent motion into an illicit image of Link licking at his clenched hole…and fuck did it make the simple act seem dirty as hell.

 

“Permission to grab your head, sir?”

 

The warm tongue stopped as Link looked up into Rhett's green eyes. "But I'm pretty much done down here." The smirk on the man's lips made Rhett want to just grab anyways. He didn't. “Then please…siiiir…can we get to the next part before I lose my mind!”

 

He was dually assaulted when one of Link's hands pulled on the belt, and the other moved behind Rhett and tugged on the carrot stem. "Sure…sure we can carry onward. I do kinda want to hurry and fuck that juicy ass myself."

 

“Fuck! Yes please, sir.”

 

Link stood up and placed a brutal kiss on Rhett's parted lips. They both loved how puffy and swollen the pink flesh was by the time the kiss ended.

 

“So, Rhett, we skipped purple because we can't last that long…which leaves what I lustfully called Hide, Seek & Cum.”

 

That didn't sound like something leading to a fast fuck. Rhett grimaced and just prayed it wasn't going to be overly complicated.

 

The belt was moved to wrap it around Rhett's neck…tightening it till it felt like a collar. "Well, babe, this last hurrah is relatively simple. You'll stay in the upstairs bathroom while I hide. When I'm ready, I'll text your phone, and you'll cum find me."

 

“That's it? That should be easy.”

 

Link smirked, “Yeah…sure…simple. Come on, my sexy bitch-boy, let's get you in position.

 

The belt was yanked as Link used it as a leash forcing Rhett to follow. Up the stairs and through the bedroom to the bathroom they marched.

 

“Okay so here is what's going to happen. You will keep your ass full…I plan on fucking you that way…well replacing the carrot for my cock of course.”

 

Rhett was pushed over to the corner that had no door or window.

 

“You will stay right here.” Link commanded before dashing out to the bedroom then and grabbing Rhett's phone and earbuds. Both were shoved into his hand, “You'll put the earbuds in, and go to YouTube. There you will find Miley Cyrus'  _We Can't Stop,_ and loudly loop it till you get word from me. I'll text you when I'm in position. If you require any clues as to my location, it will cost you. Also while I wait for you, I'll be slowly stroking my cock…so the longer it takes you to find me there's a better chance I'll blow my load before you show up…and then you're going to be shit out of luck. Do you understand?" 

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhett placed the earbuds in and navigated to the song. “Ready.”

 

\- - - - -

 

"No peeking." Link walked backward out of the bathroom keeping an eye on Rhett. He was satisfied that the man wouldn't budge. "Turn the music on now."

 

Rhett tapped on the phone screen, and even Link could hear the song playing from the earbuds.

 

_**'It’s our body we can do what we want** _

_**It’s our house we can love who we want** _

_**It’s our song we can sing if we want** _

_**It’s my mouth I can say what I want…'** _

 

Link shut the door and got to business. He went to the linen closet and pulled out a duvet  and two extra pillows. Using the bedding as a sack, he placed the pillows in the middle and grabbed the four corners together. 

 

Next, he headed down to the living room and retrieved his phone from the bookshelf. The sight of the purple stained towels made Link realize they hadn't taken any drip precautions on the way up to the third floor.

 

Oops!

 

He quickly looked over to the stairs and saw one or two spots. “Guess we'll need to ask Sam if he has some carpet cleaner we can borrow.”

 

Even as he said that, the delicious reason for those stains and how he was going to fuck into Rhett's messy ass made Link grin. Mhmm! His cock jerked and made some drips of his own as he headed down to the kitchen.

 

Two bottles of Clearly Canadian were added along with the pillows, and his phone inside the comforter sack. His cellphone was safe from the sweaty glass containers, though, since it was nestled between the two pillows. A box of crackers soon joined the party before Link headed out of the kitchen door.

 

He carefully walked over the stones to the grass area and steadily made his way to the Duke and Lord Nevin's tree. The unusually warm afternoon air made his choice to stay naked very bearable. Thank Chuck for global warming.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett had heard the song three times…and amazingly he was still loving it. It was one of those unique tunes that were so well made that you actually wanted to keep it on repeat. And yet as great as it was, Rhett would rather be chasing after Link instead of listening to it again. Each passing minute seemed like an eternity as he waited for the text from Link.

 

Five, six and then ten more flew by as Miley sang on. Fifteen then twenty minutes were added…and yet no text message. Rhett was torn between wanting to beat the shit out of Link or just grabbing the ass' ass and fucking the man like an animal in heat!

 

Finally around the twenty-five-minute mark, the party song was interrupted with the TING of a received message. Rhett frantically tapped away till he got to Link's text.

 

**\- Okay…cum and find me.**

 

Earbuds were ripped out, as Rhett raced to the bathroom door and yanked it open. His phone was carefully but quickly tossed onto the bed before Rhett moved to the linen closet to check for the hidden Link. No luck.

 

Heading downstairs Rhett perused the living room. The main bathroom was next, but no Link. Down the stairs to the first floor and with a few glances, the sunroom, and the dining room were both ruled out. Rhett headed to the laundry room then only to come up empty there too.

 

And…BOOM…it hit him! He was ninety-nine percent sure where that fucker was…the tree from the earlier chase fun. Just to be on the safe side, though, he looked around back by the fountain first. As he suspected nothing…and he was sure Link hadn't gone into the forest area either. That meant it was now a highly probable truth that Link was at the tree.

 

For a tall, naked, sexually frustrated man with fruit and a carrot shoved up his ass, Rhett might have broken a few world records for how fast he ran. And there under the ancient tree, laying out on a comforter was the object of his desire…and with some shortness of breath he yelled, "Gotcha!"

 

Link just grinned up at him, “Well damn…I was sure it would have taken you longer than that. I had hoped you'd even head into the forest to check for me. Are you going to keel over? You sound like you killed your lungs getting here so fast. I hope you didn't drop anything.”

 

Rhett turned around and showed Link that the carrot was still plugging up his asshole. The streaks of purple running down his legs just proof of his earnest desire to get to Link as fast as he could. “Everything is inside, sir…ready for you to add the cream and mix it all together.”

 

“FUCK! Bring that ass down here!”

 

Link quickly moved to a kneeling position as Rhett got on all fours.

 

CLICK!

 

A flash of light accompanied the sound of a picture being taken. "When you're on all fours, and the carrot stem swishes, you really do look like a horse…guess that means I'm into bestiality.”

 

That made Rhett snort out laughter.

 

"Find that funny, whorsey?" Link's stern voice caressed Rhett's ear as a firm tug happened to his "tail."

 

Rhett's head fell at the crazy sensations shooting through his body.

 

"Not laughing now are you, stud." The stained carrot was tossed onto the ground, and two fingers took its place in his gaping hole. "Oh my look at this mess!" Link's very purple fingers were held in front of Rhett's lips. "Clean them off."

 

There was only a second of hesitation before Rhett slurped down the offered flesh and sucked the purple off both. It was oddly like a warm wine flavor. He couldn't hold back the dirty moan from vibrating through Link's fingers.

 

“If you enjoyed that…” The fingers were yanked out and used to grab Rhett's hips, “…just wait till you have to clean my cock off after I fuck through all this!” Link stated while slamming into the messy ass. A spray of purple arced out splattering the comforter and Link's crotch.

 

Hips were released, and then Rhett heard another CLICK!

 

"You're going to have quite a handful of photos to transfer to your phone after this. Mhmm, Rhett, you should see how purple my dick is…should feel how wet and warm the berry mush is as I thrust into it." The phone was dropped then, and both hips were once again in Link's grip.

 

Every limb and body part on Rhett was being jarred with the roughness of the ass pounding. If he hadn't been bracing himself with his arms, Rhett's face would be dragged back and forth over the comforter. His dick waggled everywhere, but there wasn't enough friction to make him see stars. “Per…permission to be played with, sir?”

 

In response, Rhett was pulled into to a kneeling position over Link's lap…their bodies pressed together, and his head rested back on a shoulder.

 

Then those hands that had dragged him there took separate courses. The right moved to play with Rhett's nips, and the left traveled lower to capture his cock. "Like this, babe?"

 

“Fuck yes, sir!” Rhett helped with the ass-fuckery as he lifted and lowered himself onto Link's cock.

 

SLAM!

 

When Link's hips bucked upward, Rhett would have been dethroned if not for the firm grasp on his dick.

 

SLAM!

 

Once more it happened, and again Rhett reveled in the extraordinary friction of Link's wicked palm.

 

“Mhmm…fuck, Rhett, must be something about all this fresh air…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…or the naughtiness of being so exposed…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…but I have a feeling I'm going to be drenching your ass when I cum.”

 

SLAM!

 

“You'd like that wouldn't you, Rhett? Filled with berries and cream.”

 

“Fuck yes, Link! I want that so bad, babe!” Rhett twisted his head and latched onto Link's earlobe…needing the man's flesh in his mouth somehow.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Link was being primal. “Well if my beautiful man does good…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…maybe I'll eat it out of your ass after.”

 

This was almost enough to make Rhett cum right then and there. “I'd like that very, very much, Mr. McNeal.”

 

“Mhmm, I know you would…you love when I do dirty things with your sexy body. Like having my mouth suctioned to your gaping hole slurping out the remnants. My long tongue delving deep inside and finding all fifteen pieces of fruit.”

 

The dirty words accompanied by the perfect flick of fingers on nipples, plus the sweet stroke of cock was the last straw. Rhett's cum spurted out and added to the glorious mess already covering the comforter.

 

Link didn't let up, though, but instead shoved Rhett back down on all fours and kept pounding away. “Yes, baby…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…you had your fun, but now it's my turn…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…and I'm so close.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Going to keep pounding this ass till I explode.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“I can feel my balls churning already…just waiting.”

 

Rhett pressed his face against the blanket, so his hands were free to reach under his body and play with Link. One found the warm balls while the other moved to Link's thigh and dug into the taut, tanned flesh.

 

SLAM!

 

"Oh yes, babe, touch me…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…mhmm, fuck! I love it…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…more…so close, Rhett…give me more."

 

SLAM!

 

That's when Rhett arched his body, shoved his ass hard against Link's thrusting form, and heard the sweetest, sexiest sound. Link's groan filled the air just as the man's cum filled Rhett's already stuffed hole.

 

A trembling, gasping pile of flesh and bones fell forward causing Rhett to crash onto the comforter. He wasn't complaining…the feel of Link pinning him down was heavenly. The sway of the leaves above them added a silky rustle to the balmy air that lightly caressed their sweaty flesh.

 

“I think we're going to owe Gordon a new comforter.” Link said placing a kiss on Rhett's nape.

 

“Is it odd that I want to cut out a piece of the stained part and keep it?” Rhett asked as he grinned over his shoulder at the beautiful dark-haired man.

 

“No not odd at all. I think we'll be cutting two swaths…I want one too.” Link reluctantly slid out of Rhett's messy hole and had to chuckle. “It looks like someone dumped grape juice on your ass.

 

CLICK!

 

Another picture went on Link's phone. “So sexy.”

 

Rhett wiggled his hips, “Umm…excuse me, sir, but I happen to remember a promise made in the throes of passion.”

 

Link actually giggled, “Oh yeah…that.”

 

Two stained butt cheeks were spread via Rhett's hands, “For you, sir.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Leaning in, Link pressed his lips against the gaping purple hole. It actually just tasted like a berry-cum smoothie…which, of course, made it much easier to enjoy the moment. Soon Rhett didn't have to hold open the butt cheeks as Link had a firm grip on both and was doing it himself.

 

Rhett's free hands clutched the comforter as green eyes rolled back in ecstasy at how fuckn' amazing Link's tongue and mouth felt on the opened ass.

 

Every damn one of the six inches were thrust into the berry-flavored hole as Link tried to actually find any of the fruit. He leaned away and grinned at Rhett, "I guess between the carrot and my cock the fruit has been shoved so far in…I can't reach it."

 

Now the moment should have been pornographically hardcore, but as soon as Rhett saw Link's face, laughter rang out so loud and boisterous that even the birds stopped chirping. "Give me your phone, Link."

 

As Link handed his phone to the laughing giant, he noticed a drip of purple fall from his own chin. “Shit! My face is stained isn't it?”

 

CLICK!

 

Rhett showed Link the picture, and it was Link's turn to crack up this time. “I have a freakn' purple goatee! Daaammmn!”

 

“Come here.” Rhett commanded.

 

Link let the stretched butt cheeks go, and crawled until he was face to face with Rhett.

 

Almost instantly, Link was shoved onto his back as Rhett landed across his body and kissed the…hmm, shit would be a horrible choice of words here…so instead, Rhett planted a hard kiss onto Link's purple lips. "Mhmmm, you taste like a smoothie."

 

“No…your ass tasted like a smoothie…I'm just wearing it on my face. Therefore, I taste like you.”

 

More berry-flavored kissing continued but not with as much force. They had plenty of fun already and weren't trying to start anything new for a while. They were just basking in the warm air and being naked together under the beautiful tree.

 

When they finally decided to head back to the house, the comforter looked like some crazy Rorschach test slide.

 

“Too funny.” Link pointed to a spot near the middle, “I want the section right there where my ass cheeks wiggled around enough to make a slightly deformed heart.”

 

"I like that splatter part." Rhett said motioning to an area just under the heart. "That was caused when you pushed your cock into my ass, and the juices shot out."

 

Rhett picked up the pillows, box of crackers and the two empty Clearly Canadian bottles. The comforter and phone were left for Link to carry so the fabric wouldn't get rubbed against or have to be folded.

 

As Link was bending down to grab the comforter, Rhett suddenly cursed. “Shit! Ummm, Link, I'm going to need your help before we proceed any further.”

 

“What's up?”

 

"Uhh…I really have to take a piss, but my hands are full. And I'm afraid if I bend down to drop it all that I'll have other issues. Could you aim for me, so I don't pee on this stuff or my legs?"

 

Link moaned and moved behind Rhett till their bodies were tightly pressed together. His hands wrapped around the man's warm hips and grabbed the semi-hard cock. "Hold that stuff up a bit higher to be safe."

 

Rhett did as told and even spread the stained legs more.

 

“Shall I do a mouth trumpet for you, babe?” Link teased as he waited for the peeing to start.

 

“No…well okay maybe…my brain is like you can't pee out in the open like this.”

 

One hand was removed from the cock and brought to Link's mouth. The sound of a pretty accurate copy of a trumpet soon echoed in the air.

 

Almost instantly, Rhett started peeing. The golden arc of urine glistened in the sun and made splashing noises as it hit the grass. When it was done, Link even did a complimentary shake before placing a kiss on the man's shoulder and letting go. "Better?"

 

“Much. Thanks.”

 

“Any time, babe.” Link gave Rhett one last purple lipped kiss then before carefully picking up the comforter and his phone.

 

The two men took their time walking back. They had all day just to veg out and do whatever they chose to do. Even if that meant slowly strolling until the house finally made an appearance.

 

At the sight of the beautiful building, they gushed. The Randell House was starting to feel more and more like their home. Both men could easily see themselves spending the rest of their lives here.

 

Okay, so maybe that wasn't an actual possibility, but it was still a beautiful dream to have.

 

Once inside, Rhett set the armful of things down on the island counter while Link moved to the dining room and laid the comforter across the long table. He had to chuckle, “This is some crazy-ass table cloth.”

 

Rhett snickered at that, "Yeah can you imagine inviting people over for dinner without telling anyone what it really was. They'd ask about it for sure, and we'd just say it was the latest fashion. But we'd know, and every time we'd remember that tree and…shit!” Rhett grimaced when he noticed the juice dripping like crazy from his ass.

 

“Oh no!” Link saw the trail of purple dots. “I guess we don't need bread crumbs to find our way back to the tree. Stay still while I get you a towel. At least the kitchen and dining room aren't carpeted.”

 

A drying towel was tossed over to the juicy man, “I think you need to go to the bathroom and…pass some fruit.”

 

“Dear Penthouse forum…” Rhett said teasingly while holding the dish towel to the leaking hole. “You should come up too…your dick and face are still stained purple. I think you need a bath or a thorough scrubbing in the shower.”

 

Link sent Rhett a hopeful glance. “Ohhhh, we could do my purple task while we remove the purple from our bodies!”

 

“I'm not really wanting to go hot and heavy again, babe.”

 

“But it wasn't anything hardcore…just some underwater breath play.”

 

Rhett's head tilted as curiosity was piqued. “How so?”

 

“Well, I planned on using the tub in the main bathroom. You were going to have to rim me and other things while fully under the water…seeing how long you could last before coming up for air.”

 

“Hmm…does sound intriguing. I think we should umm…clean up…first. So we can really enjoy it.”

 

Link nodded happily, “Yay! I like being able to cross all the items off my to-do list. The OCPD in me thanks you.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…just get your sexy ass to the bathroom. I can feel the berry remnants moving lower from all the walking.”

 

As they made their way to the second floor, they were laughing at the dried splotches on the carpet. Apparently, when Rhett raced around looking for Link, the man had forgotten to be careful about leakage.

 

They were walking to the bathroom when Link gasped, “Shit! We left the carrot by the tree!”

 

Rhett burst into laughter, “Well some poor animal is going to get an odd treat.”

 

Link's laughter joined with Rhett's, “Sorry, Bambi.”

 


	29. Cum In The Water's Fine

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later the two guys were showered and de-purpled.

 

Link moved to the tub then and flipped the switch to stop up the drain so they could enjoy some fun and a hot soak. The water filled the basin quite fast, and within minutes he was turning off the faucet. “This tub is insane! I've never seen one this long.”

 

“I know right! I want one at my house. I think I could convince Jessie to have one installed. The extra money from the upcoming book and tour should easily cover the cost.”

 

Link didn't mean to grimace, but he did at the mention of real life. “I don't want to go back.”

 

"Of course you don't. This place would be heaven even if we were here just as friends." Rhett said while testing the water temperature. It was perfectly heated, and a sigh escaped those bearded lips as the six-foot-four frame happily sank into the tub. "Plus, we don't have to hear kids yell, do husband things, or heck even deal with anything work-related. So yeah, it's freakn' nirvana."

 

“True.” Link let out a sigh of his own which was more frustration than contentment. “It's almost like nothing exists past the surrounding brick wall. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel so different from the Link that flew here over a week ago.”

 

“Ditto…same here. I'm starting to worry how much it's going to show once we jump back into everyday life again. But for right now, let's just enjoy this kick-ass tub and our time together.” Rhett held a hand out then to help Link get in.

 

They sat back to front with Link leaning against Rhett's chest. As warm arms draped around him, Link gushed. “This is utter perfection. I want to video every second so I can just watch it over and over again whenever I wish.”

 

“Would be nice, babe, but we at least have some good clips and photos. And speaking of which, when we get done here, remind me to transfer the stuff off your phone.”

 

“Okay.” Link closed his eyes and let his head move backward to rest on Rhett's shoulder…it was so wonderful. He loved that they had the freedom to just be alone together while naked. He didn't even care if they did ever get to the purple item on his list now.

 

Rhett rubbed a cheek against Link's scruffy chin. “I'm liking the stubble, Link. You should not shave more often.”

 

“Tell that to Christy. She HATES when I have any facial hair.”

 

“Sacrilege!”

 

“I know…but what can I do. We should intentionally make my character in season two of Buddy System have facial hair…then she'd have to allow it during shooting.”

 

"Well, it's a done deal then. I want playtime with you and a full beard, so we'll tell her the director demanded you grow it out to give them options to chose from.”

 

Link chuckled, "Well you better fuck me good during that time because I won't be getting anything from her while I have it on my face."

 

"Oh, that's a promise and a guarantee, babe. I can't wait to feel the brush burns on my thighs.”

 

Lounging against Rhett's chest, Link felt like a contented cat. “Mhmm, this tub is so fuckn' awesome. I could just veg here all night with you and turn into a human prune.”

 

"Well, we can only stay in for another hour or so…Sam said he would call me back around supper, but my phone is upstairs on the bed. I had pitched it there when I had started searching for you earlier."

 

Link moved his foot to the hot water handle and twisted it on to add some more heat to the tub.

 

“Mad foot skills, Lincoln.” Rhett teased.

 

“Oh that's nothing, mister.” Once the water was nice and steamy again, Link turned off the faucet. “I’ve got head to toe skills that would make the Pope blush.”

 

“Okay so maybe I’m ready to try out purple.” Rhett stated as something started poking Link in the lower back.

 

“Foot fetish, Rhett?”

 

"No, but when you moved to use your foot, you kinda rubbed me up the right way."

 

“Mhmm, I see…” Link squirmed backward against Rhett’s hardon, “…and I feel.”

 

"Stop it! Or I'll cum right here, and I won't care to attempt purple."

 

Link grinned evilly and deliberately did another wiggle causing Rhett to groan and dig fingers into Link’s hips.

 

"Tell me more about purple, or I'll just impale my fuckn' dick deep in your deviant ass!"

 

“Mhmmm, now I’m extremely torn…purple is fun, but I'd love to be split apart on that dick too.”

 

“How about I put it this way, Lincoln…we ARE doing purple, or I will NOT impale myself in your ass.”

 

Link got out of the tub so fast the water splashed everywhere. His phone was quickly picked up and in his hand as he stood there. "Like I told you earlier, my thought for purple was that we'd test how long you could hold your breath underwater while doing certain tasks.”

 

Rhett smirked, “Refresh my memory on what these…tasks were?”

 

A big grin stretched across Link’s face, “Well I had thought we could have you try…umm…sucking on my cock and then rimming my ass…and…”

 

“And?! Geesh…I’m going to be so lightheaded with just those first two.”

 

Link pouted, "But the other things were simple ones…like stroking my dick, or playing with and sucking on the balls, and maybe a little sucky-sucky on my man nips."

 

“Oh just all that, huh?!” Rhett reached over to grasp Link’s cock which was sticking out and almost right at eye level. “What if you cum before we finish?”

 

"I…I just won't touch my cock…that should…mhmmm. Fuck, your hand is so warm." Link stared at the large wrinkled hand wanking his cock.

 

“See you can barely hold it together with a simple touch.”

 

"A simple touch? Your pruny hand feels so wild against my cock. I can't think straight."

 

“Mhmm, bet it feels like…” Rhett snorted. “No, no I won't go there.”

 

Link was sure he knew what the man had been about to say and oddly enough it did feel like a vagina. He just shook his head, "Such a dirty brain you got, Mr. McNeal."

 

“Declares the perv who came up with the fruit insertion and the underwater breath-holding sex games.”

 

Heart-eyes were exchanged as both faces were covered with the goofiest of grins.

 

“Get your perverted ass in the tub, Lincoln.” Rhett started the breathing prep as Link set his phone on the counter again before sinking back into the hot water.

 

“So what do you want to try first, babe?” Link asked.

 

“I think we should do it in order of perversion. Nipples, cock, balls, and then ending up with me sucking on your rosebud…but the grand finale will be me cumming in your ass.”

 

“I should hope so. You’ll discover that my ass is a lot less berry filled, though.”

 

The second he said that Link realized he shouldn't have since a light bulb moment showed on Rhett's face. The man made a splashy mess as Link was pushed forward and Rhett exited the tub. He was almost positive that the sexy fucker was racing down to the kitchen to retrieve the remaining fruit from earlier. "Shit! Guess I'll get to experience a fruity ass too."

 

So maybe he grinned more than grimaced at that prospect.

 

And as expected, Rhett walked in with the three containers, “Bend over, baby.”

 

Link got out, knelt on the second step, and laid his chest across the top of the tub. His hands sank into the water to brace himself on the bottom.

 

He was expecting to feel the cold fruit touching his naughty bits, but instead, it was placed on his spine from crack to nape. Then a moan left his mouth when Rhett started sucking up each piece. The warm bearded lips caressed the skin and drove Link insane with lust and need.

 

Those same berry scented lips pressed against Link's ear after the final spine fruit was swallowed. "I don't think you're going to last, babe." Dry, but pruny hands rubbed the dangling cock head between Link's parted thighs. "You're already dripping, you messy bitch-boy."

 

Link moaned at the switch in control. He was more than happy to let Rhett be in charge…craved it actually. “Mhmm, let me clean those fingers for you, sir.”

 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Lincoln. Like having my appendages between your lips."

 

“Damn straight I do, sir.”

 

“Damn straight? More like damn un-straight.”

 

“Guilty as charged, sir. I do equally enjoy any and all body parts.”

 

“Hmm, all body parts?”

 

“Oh yes. I can have fun with anything offered.”

 

Link watched as Rhett sat on the top of the tub platform. “Come kneel between my legs, Lincoln.”

 

Thinking he was going to be able to suckle Rhett's cock, Link raced to the man's spread legs…his head resting on the left thigh.

 

But he wasn’t allowed to suck the hard shaft or the yummy tip, nor was he permitted to suck on those cum coated fingers. Instead, what Link was given was Rhett’s weenus.

 

“You did say you could have fun with all body parts…so suck on my weenus!”

 

Link shrugged, at least he’d have Rhett’s flesh in his mouth. He went full slut on the unusually big flap of skin near Rhett’s elbow. His eyes shut as he sucked on it like it was Rhett’s ball sac.

 

When Rhett’s fingers started to stroke through his dark hair, Link moaned against the arm flesh. It was so erotic to be petted while being naughty. Link ached to reach between his own legs and wank as he kept sucking and nibbling on the weenus.

 

“Okay, stop.”

 

Link immediately paused and let the skin pop out from his lips.

 

“I think I’ll have you suck on one more part before I shove those berries deep in your ass and eat them out.”

 

Link sat up and gazed wistfully at Rhett's cock which was mocking him, not even two inches from his mouth. Perhaps if he stared at it intently enough, the man would have pity on him. Or maybe not.

 

"I want you to suck my perineal next, Mr. McNeal…or what, on the streets, they call the taint."

 

Link watched his evil, best friend move forward, lean back, and spread those long legs even farther apart. Fuck!

 

“Chop, chop, Lincoln.”

 

Getting on his hands and knees, Link pressed his face under the balls and kissed the expanse of skin between the sac and the clenched hole. The scent of man flesh and the heat of Rhett's body smushed against his cheek. Link could have stayed there for hours. Loved inhaling that smell into his lungs.

 

“I didn’t say sniff it…I said suck it.”

 

Link pressed his lips firmly against the man’s taint and murmured, “Shorwy, shir.”

 

"Oh, Shit!"

 

Fingers dug into Link's dark hair as the sucking continued with a flicker of tongue added in for good measure.

 

“Stop…stop…right now!” Rhett commanded.

 

Link placed one more kiss to the taint and moved backward…a satisfied grin still plastered to his face.

 

“Get that smirking mug back on all fours now!”

 

As he looked saucily at the growly man, Link purred, “Yes, sir.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

A chuckle left his lips as Link obeyed and bent over the side of the tub. He could see Rhett behind him thanks to the reflection in the window.

 

“Now I want you to use those core muscles for me, babe, so your hands can spread those cheeks.”

 

Link had to fight his body not to face plant into the water as he reached back and did as told. His pink rosebud was clearly visible now for Rhett.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Good…so good, babe.” Rhett leaned down and spit a few times on the hole…using the saliva to allow his index and middle fingers entrance. He loved Link’s ass. Loved it clenched, loved it gaping, and loved it suctioned to any part of his skin he could get in it.

 

It was damn near hypnotic to stretch the muscled rim. "Oh fuck, I can't wait to bury my cock in this hole and fill it with cum."

 

Link moaned at those words.

 

"Yeah, you like that don't you, Lincoln. Like getting my dick shoved inside and feeling the hot fluid shooting out of the tip against your anal cavity."

 

"Yes, babe, I so do…I love it when you make me messy."

 

“Oh, I’m going to make you messy in many ways, Mr. McNeal.” Rhett reached over and picked a nice big strawberry. “Mhmm, check this one out…looks like a cock head. I’m going to really have to shove it in to get it past the entrance. Kiss it.”

 

He held it to Link's lips and groaned as the man kissed it thoroughly. "Fuck, that makes me want to do very bad things to you!"

 

He took the just kissed berry and kissed it too as Link twisted to watch. The strawberry was clasped between Rhett's thumb and index then as he pushed it in with a steady shove. "Mhmmm, so hot when the pink skin clutches the red fruit."

 

Rhett leaned down and looked into the hole…the green leafy tip clearly visible. He put his lips on the rim and traced around the stuck fruit with his tongue.

 

Link whimpered, and Rhett grinned. “I definitely need a shot of this.”

 

He got up and grabbed Link’s phone from the sink counter.

 

CLICK!

 

He held the phone then so Link could see the picture that had been captured…the flash having lit up the gaping hole enough to highlight the green and red of the strawberry.

 

“Oh hell, Rhett! Please…”

 

“Please what, babe?”

 

“Please finish filling me so I can have your cock inside too.”

 

“Choose either one, two, or three, Lincoln.”

 

“One!”

 

Rhett laughed…knowing why the lowest number was said. Link was remembering when Rhett had asked for a number back on Tuesday and had picked ten thinking it equaled spanks. It hadn’t, so this time Link thought guessing low was the wisest way to go.

 

It wasn't. Each number correlated to a predetermined amount of berries Rhett planned to shove into Link's ass. One equaled twelve, two had been seven, and three had been…well, three. He knew Link would go low…planned on it. Yes, he was very diabolical.

 

“Okay, Lincoln, I want you to count out what goes into your ass.”

 

“I think I can accurately count to one.” Link grinned still believing he had been smarter than the average bear.

 

"I'm sure you can, but that isn't how many times you'll have to count. I never said the one, two or three equaled the number of berries.”

 

The smug smile dissolved as it sunk in, "Shit! So what did I actually choose?"

 

"Well count, and you'll find out. Since I have three kinds of berries, I'll make sure to use equal amounts. You already have the first inside you."

 

Rhett picked another large strawberry and plunged it in behind the practice berry.

 

“Two.”

 

Under some tiny strawberries, Rhett found the biggest one yet. He carefully squeezed it past the stretched hole and watched as it spread the muscled ring into an even larger O.

 

“Th…Three.”

 

"Mhmmm, that one was deliciously massive."

 

“Hell! Yes it was, sir.”

 

The final strawberry was shoved inside the gaping ass then, and Rhett's dick twitched. The hard flesh wanted to join the fruit and pestle the fuck out of it!

 

“Four.”

 

“There's enough large berries in you to almost equal a small dick.”

 

“A small one? Geesh it feels like you double stuffed me.”

 

"Mhmm, I would if I could." Rhett's dick twitched even more at that thought. _Focus, McLaughlin!_ He grabbed the blackberry container next.

 

Link's ass was gaping wide enough he had to shove two in at a time so the man would feel anything…and even that wasn't much, thanks to the big strawberry.

 

“Five”

 

“Actually that was five and six. You're pretty stretched.”

 

“So I take it my choice of one meant twelve? Since you used four strawberries and you said you were going to put equal amounts in.”

 

"Well, Lincoln, I guess you get an A+ for your mad math skills."

 

“Maths.”

 

“What?”

 

Link grinned sheepishly, "In England, they add an s to math and call it maths class."

 

“Really? That's weird.”

 

"Well, I read it's because it covers all types of math so, therefore, the plural word maths."

 

“Geesh, Link, you just pulled a me with that knowledge drop.” Rhett teased.

 

The playful gaze in those blue eyes turned fiery, “I'd rather pull other things on you.”

 

Rhett gulped, “Shit, stop that. Don't.”

 

“Don't what? What am I doing, sir?”

 

“Trying to force even more blood to leave my brain and travel south. Then I won't be able to think clearly and will have to stop stuffing you like a Thanksgiving turkey.”

 

“Mhmm, but I thought you were going to stuff me…with your dick.”

 

“Fuckn' hell, Link! Do you want me to get done with your purple items or not?”

 

The evil expression on Link's face told Rhett the answer even before the man spoke. "Oh, but you'd be finishing off my purple stuff…my ass will clearly be stained soon and so fucking it with your hard cock will take care of it rather nicely."

 

“Ooookkay, let me get this correct…we're NOT doing the underwater stuff after all?”

 

"Oh, you'll be doing underwater stuff…I still want you to fuck me in the tub."

 

SMACK!

 

Rhett's trembling hand made contact with Link's right thigh. “Stop twisting my words and answer the damn question.”

 

"I don't give a flying fuck about doing the purple items on my list…just finish shoving the rest of the two blackberries, and the four blueberries inside and follow it fast with your cock…sir."

 

“Fuck! Yes, Link.” Rhett jammed the remaining fruit into Link in record time and then for shits and giggles added one more regular strawberry. He didn't even care that Link hadn't counted while he had done it. “Get in the water, Lincoln! NOW!”

 

Link chuckled while carefully trying to crawl into the tub, “Shit, it's harder to move when I'm trying not to spill the fruity contents of my ass!”

 

“Oh hush it, Mr-I-just-have-to-crawl-inches-over-to-a-tub…try running around the house and fifteen minutes to the fuckn' tree!”

 

The water was at the height where it rested an inch above Link's spread hole. The opening allowed heated liquid inside, and soon a swirl of magenta juices leaked out. Rhett instantly grabbed Link's phone and took a picture. "FUCK! That's hotter than it should be."

 

“What is?”

 

“This.” Rhett held the phone in front of Link to show the purplish swirl leaving the stuffed hole.

 

"Hell, that really is oddly hot! You need to take a video when you shove that dick inside me."

 

“Maybe I will, but I want to record the whole kit-and-caboodle.” Rhett rested the phone on the sink counter using the case's stand. He moved it just enough to capture the whole tub. “There…that should do it.” He tapped the record button and soon the timer was ticking away with each passing second.

 

Rhett returned to the tub and sank into the warm water behind Link's sexy ass. "Ready, babe? I'm only going to start slow because I don't want those strawberries pushed in too hard…otherwise, I'd grab your hips like this…" Fingers dug into the mentioned flesh, "And I'd slam my dick all the way inside your messy ass."

 

“Don't go too slow…I don't mind a bit of pain.”

 

Scoffing at the understatement of the millennia, Rhett leaned down and kissed Link's spine, “Oh I'll make it nice and steady…Ready, babe?”

 

“Hell yes.”

 

Rhett's dick slid passed the stretched rim and was quickly withdrawn. He waggled the purple tipped dick towards the phone's camera lens, “You're already staining me, Lincoln.”

 

And then Link started to curse left, right, up, and down, as Rhett promptly put the cock back in and pressed forward till it was all the way inside. With each second of pushing, Link could clearly feel the fruit being shoved deeper. It was like getting fucked by someone with a freakishly long dick.

 

Rhett didn't stop until his pubes pressed tightly against the hole…then slowly pulled out to enjoy the visual of his now purple cock. "Shit, babe! This…hell! Now I know how you must have felt earlier at the tree. This is so fuckn' erotic."

 

"Hell yes, it is and was." Link agreed. "Like normally you fuck someone, and you don't have such a visual of it actually happening…but with the fruit juice, it shows every thrust and retreat. Makes me want to put other things inside you, mister."

 

Rhett's knuckles were white as he held on to Link's hips and started slamming into the juicy ass. “Mhmm, like what, babe?”

 

SLAM!

 

“What would you shove up my ass and then fuck through it, Mr. McNeal?”

 

SLAM!

 

Link's hands were on the bottom of the tub to brace himself as he looked over his shoulder and held Rhett's lust hazed gaze. "Pudding for one…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…mhmm, peanut butter maybe.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh fuck, Rhett…I just saw you spreading strawberry jelly on one side of MY hole, and peanut butter on the other…then as your cock shoves in, you have the mixture of the golden brown and red. Fuck, I can almost taste it…I wouldn't care that it had been up my ass. I'd clean you off with pleasure."

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett loved all the dirty talk Link was giving him. Something hot about using such words that made sex even greater. “What else…give me more.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Link grinned at the bearded beauty, “Mhmm, you like when I tell you my dirty thoughts?”

 

“Fuck yes, Link…I love every…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…raunchy…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…syllable.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Link was in heaven, “Mhmm, that's hot. So you'd enjoy hearing how I'd coat your hole with pudding and shove my face into your crack to lick it all off. My long, pointy, warm tongue starting at the taint and working my way to the rim.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

The fruit was so forgotten as Rhett just pounded away in Link's ass. "Hell yes, I love feeling your tongue on my body. Would you fuck me with it? Push it in my tight pudding hole and pound away like my cock is doing right now to you?”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

A stuttered groan left Link's lips at all the xxx imagery of Rhett's words. “Chuck yes! Anytime…any day…any fuckn' hour!”

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett growled, “I want your arms just resting on the top of the tub for balance…NOW! I want each thrust to jar your hips enough that your dick moves around in the water…I want you to cum from my dick pounding your ass and the caress of the heated liquid swirling around your cock.”

 

SLAM!

 

\- - - - -

 

Link did as commanded, and soon the water was splashing up and over the end. Each wave correlated to a full jam of dick in his ass. His cock bobbed everywhere and enjoyed the friction from the tub water.

 

It was causing a shit load of shivers to run down his spine. Those same shivers raced right to his coccyx and vibrated into his abused ass…shimmering around Rhett's cock which thrust in and in…and in. All the while above the pounding zone, those freakn' huge strawberries rested, holding him open just enough that he could feel them and never forget they were there.

 

Link would have let his head lower if not for the imminent danger of it falling under the water and possibly causing him to drown. His mouth kept gaping with gasps and groans, and he'd swallow a lungful of liquid in seconds. And as much as his back and neck muscle were so taut and tight from holding himself horizontal…it was still worth it as he felt each and every jarring slam of Rhett's body against his.

 

SLAM!

 

_Worth it!_

 

SLAM!

 

_So damn worth it!_

 

SLAM!

 

_Mhmmm!_

 

And then, after a few more seconds, Rhett changed things up. Instead of being the thrustee, Rhett stayed still and slammed Link's ass back onto the cock.

 

BAM!

 

BAM!

 

"Oh fuck, Rhett!" Link lifted his torso and flattened his back against Rhett's chest. His fingers stroked any bit of flesh he could reach. His dick really swayed and bobbed around this way. The very tip even bounced out of the water a few times and got a chilly blast of air before once again being submerged into the heated H2O.

 

Suddenly, the grip on his hips was gone and Rhett's lips pressed against Link's ear, "I want you to fuck yourself on my cock…make me cum, babe." Rhett's hands moved under Link's armpits and gripped him tightly…bearded lips latched fiercely to Link's throat.

 

Blue eyes were rolled all the way back into his skull as Link shifted his hips to rock up and down Rhett's cock. The feeling of being impaled plus the pull of Rhett's mouth on his neck was killing him…deliciously so. “Oh fuck, babe, permission to cum because I need to…crazy bad.”

 

A growl left Rhett's lips, "Shit! Why was that so hot?! Yes, babe, cum for your master…your lover…your ass fucker. Scream my name as you lose your ever-lovin' mind."

 

When Rhett's teeth bit down hard onto Link's earlobe, Link was a goner. “Oh fuck, oh fuck…RHETT, RHETT, RHHEEETTTT!”

 

Cum swirled from his cock and mixed with the bath water…his hips still moving on their own, unconsciously riding Rhett's cock as the orgasm decimated his being. Near the halfway mark, Rhett slammed Link's body down and held him tight. "Fuck, Link…fuck, babe…I'm going to fill you up…shit…oh shit! YES, FUCK YES!"

 

Rhett whimpered and grunted…the man's body slumped and twitched heavily against Link's back as hot liquid squirted onto the inner walls.

 

He never got tired of Rhett losing it inside him. Loved the pulsating motion of the cock as it expelled more and more cum…loved the feel of the churning balls under his ass cheeks…and fuckn' adored the rushed, pounding heartbeat against his back mixing with his own as the man joined him on the blissed-out recovery ride.

 

Three minutes later, when they were at all able to think coherently, Rhett grinned against Link's neck, “Well fuck…that was damn good.”

 

Link's chuckle shook them both, "Hell yes it was, babe."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett remained wrapped around Link as he pulled them back till his butt was resting on the tub bottom. His long legs unfurled beneath Link's. Link laid against Rhett's chest all sedated and happy. This was the life…his cock still twitching in the man's hole and the endorphins overflowing. "I want to bring the Randell House back to California with us."

 

Link smiled understandingly, “I'd love that too. We are so taking clean video of each room and the outside spots before we leave. At least we'll be able to watch it again and overlay our fond memories on top of the innocent images.”

 

"Hell yes. When we go with Sam on Saturday, we need to purchase some new mini SD cards for my phone. I'm going to get two more just so I have a clean one and an extra to fill."

 

Almost as if on cue, the sound of Rhett's cell phone ringing faintly echoed into the bathroom. Rhett groaned, “Shit! I bet that's Sam letting us know about Saturday.”

 

Link went to stand, but Rhett didn't allow the man to budge.

 

“Rhett, don't you have to get that?”

 

"Of course I do, but I'm not moving to do so. I'm still in happy-town, and I'm staying here as long as I can. Besides…I bet once he doesn't reach me…that…"

 

Link's phone started ringing, but it was also too far away to reach.

 

Rhett took the floor towel and whipped it over to the counter to make the phone fall. After a few better-positioned flicks, the phone was close enough to grab. Of course, Sam had stopped by that point, but they could at least call him back.

 

He hit the stop button and trimmed the video to the point right after they had lost it. "There, now it ends when you said 'Hell yes it was, babe.' Shit! Still, like almost a GB of memory. We really are going to need those additional SD cards to hold it all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the episode where they talking about Rhett's weenus. The whole thing is Rhinky gold so watch it all lol. [Name that body part GMM#1022 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XEJ3_5YM79A).


	30. In Your Face

* * *

 

Rhett redialed Sam's number then, and a few rings later the older man answered, “Hello, Link.”

 

"Hey, Sam. It's actually, Rhett. Sorry about not picking up in time when you called. My phone was in the bedroom, but Link's was closer in the living room, so I had to make a dash to grab it."

 

“I assumed as much.”

 

The phone was put on speaker then for Link to hear as well.

 

“So what did you figure out for us, Sam? Where are you going to take us on Saturday?”

 

"Well I was discussing the best places with the Missus, and she helped me compile a decent list. I contacted all the locations and arranged all the necessary tickets, so we will only have to show up and enjoy ourselves. I was even able to get dinner reservations at The Shard. Gordon is good friends with the manager and once he heard it was for you guys he bypassed the month-long waiting list."

 

Knowing how hard it was to get into the popular London restaurant Link was very impressed. "Wow, that's awesome!"

 

Rhett felt extremely grateful, “Thanks for doing all this, Sam.”

 

“You are very welcome. I shall be there early to pick you guys up so we can get everything done.”

 

“Sounds like a plan…about when?” Link asked. “So we can set our alarms and make sure we are showered and ready.”

 

“Would seven be too early?”

 

Link chuckled, "Well yes and no. Yes, because we've gotten so spoiled sleeping in but also no since I know how traffic in London can be."

 

"Yes, the majority of the day will be spent in the car going from place to place. Do you guys enjoy books on CD? I have quite a collection. I shall bring a couple of my favorites so you can choose which you would like to hear. Might make the excessive driving time more palatable."

 

Rhett was nodding even though Sam couldn't see, "That's a great idea. We're actually writing a book of our own and have been asked to do an audio-book version of it too."

 

"Wow…that is quite wonderful. I look forward to listening to your book as I traverse the terror that is London traffic."

 

In that second, Rhett and Link realized just how global their Book of Mythicality would soon become. They shared a scared, but excited glance.

 

“Oh, would you gentlemen want me to send you the itinerary for Saturday or would you like to be surprised as we go?” Sam asked, not understanding what his simple praise of their book had set forth in the two men.

 

Link's blue eyes stayed locked onto Rhett's, “I…I think we'd enjoy a day of surprises. We trust you, Sam.”

 

They could practically hear the older man beaming, "Thank you, Link. I shall not disappoint. Well, the Missus has dinner ready, so I will let you two go. Have a marvelous evening."

 

"Yeah, you too, Sam. See you Saturday." Rhett hit the end button then, placed the phone on the floor and slid it over to the sink so it wouldn't get wet once they got out. "I'm torn…I'm excited to go exploring with Sam, but it will be our last day here. I hate losing even a second of all the freedoms this house has given us."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link wiggled forward enough to move off Rhett's softened cock and turned around to kiss the man. "Ditto. It's like I'm so glad we had this time…but in a way, it would have been better not to have come."

 

“YES!” Rhett exclaimed. “Isn't that horrible! I mean we've…oh Chuck…all we've done just this week alone. How do we return home after that? I feel like I got a full body tattoo that screams how much closer we've become.”

 

"I could always cover you in hickeys and give you a temporary tattoo." Link murmured as he kissed down the delicious neck and chest…sucking and flicking each nipple.

 

Rhett scoffed, "I know you would…happily." Fingers slid into Link's dark hair, "And I would love it. Truly."

 

That had Link gushing. They were so simpatico. How did they get so fuckn' lucky to be this connected?! The only answer he was given to that deep question was a gurgle of hunger from Rhett's gut.

 

He kissed the rumbling area, “Guess your body is trying to tell us something.”

 

A playfully evil grin suddenly overtook Link's face as he spun around once more and got on all fours. “And I know just what to do about it. I have a distinct memory of someone saying they'd eat me out after the crème d'Rhett was added.”

 

Rhett watched as Link's ass wiggled. “And who was this! Geesh and here I thought you were all mine.”

 

Blue eyes were rolled with heavy sarcasm, "Har, har. Get those bearded lips over and bob for fruit, Mr. ' I-think-I’ll-have-you-suck-on-my-taint-before-I-shove-those-berries-up-your-ass-and-eat-them-out.' McNeal.”

 

Without more ado, Link felt the scruffy scratch of Rhett's beard pressed firmly into his ass crack. The wet warmth of the man's tongue pushed deep inside the messy hole. He grinned and said teasingly, “Fuck yes! Fill your belly up with my ass salad.”

 

Rhett's chuckle at that echoed into the hole…but only for a second…then it was muffled as the man vigorously strove to find any of the smashed fruit. The odd sensation of something pressed into the inner flesh and dragged out by Rhett had Link gasping.

 

He turned around and saw a blueberry resting on the tip of the grinning fucker's tongue. "You know, Rhett, that would make a funny song…all about tongues and training them. It would also be hilarious to hide innuendos of other appendages in the lyrics."

 

Rhett chewed and swallowed the fruit, “You dirty man…and then what? We use it for the next buddy system and make an actual video of it?”

 

“The man that just ate a blueberry from my ass calls me the dirty one…and yes…hell, we'll make an entire episode from it. Like…I don't know maybe a taste testing contest of some kind.”

 

“Oh! Ice cream on cones…that would work nicely for innuendos. But what about the song?”

 

“Well…" Link moved back against Rhett's chest, "…we could be crazy and do a spoof of _Eye of the Tiger_. Maybe dust off the two rockers from our _In The 80s Song_ video. …oh fuck, we'd have them singing all seriously while we do a montage of tongue training."

 

Rhett was laughing at this too, “That's brilliant. Can you imagine having a glory hole moment, but used as part of the tongue training? We'll have to run it by Stevie when we get home, but I think it's hilarious.” Link was pulled closer and kissed then…the taste of blueberry very prominent.  They proceeded to kiss until the flavor was gone. 

 

Link sighed happily when their lips eventually parted. "I'm going to miss getting to kiss you whenever I want." 

 

He was clutched even tighter against Rhett's chest, “I'm going to miss seeing you walk around naked all day…hell, just me being naked all day.”

 

The gurgle in Rhett's stomach returned, and they chuckled. Link kissed the bearded jawline, "Apparently that one blueberry didn't cut it. Guess we'll actually have to leave the tub and eat something." 

 

“How about I go make us some food while you…have yourself a fruit flush.”

 

“Yeah…that sounds like a plan. Maybe we could re-watch the Casifer episodes.” A sheepish grin spread across Link's face as green eyes glared at him.

 

“Geesh, I just fucked you good AND ate a blueberry from your ass…yet you still lust after Misha Fuckn' Collins.”

 

The playful grin on the bearded face was in total contrast to the scolding tone of Rhett's words. Link kissed those grinning lips, "Of course I am. I already took care of my Rhett fix…now I need to deal with my Cass fix. I'll suckle you while we watch, sir."

 

“You're going to be a bumbling fool if we manage to get that man on the show, aren't you?”

 

Link nodded fervently, “Oh yes…it's going to be horribly hilarious.”

 

“Come on, goofball, let's get dried off.” Rhett placed another kiss on Link's cheek before pushing him away and standing.

 

Link stood up a bit more carefully as trickles of purple ran down his legs and dripped into the water. “Okay…okay…I'm not sure if I can climb out and get to the toilet fast enough. I fear this is going to be extremely embarrassing.”

 

Rhett just simply strolled out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off, "Yes especially embar-ASS-ing for you, Link. For me…well, I'm going to enjoy it immensely."

 

A glaring look was sent Rhett's way as Link stood very still trying to clench the gaping asshole shut. “I would spank you, but I can already feel the fruit sliding downward toward the opening.”

 

Evil laughter escaped bearded lips, “Oh this is priceless.” Rhett picked up Link's phone and hit the record button.

 

“No! Come on, man!”

 

“Yes! Come on, Link. I want to see how well you can clench that ass.”

 

"Between those massive strawberries and your cock pounding into it…I can't clench it!"

 

"Do it. Start small, Lincoln. Just move to the top step."

 

Link grimaced but scuttled closer to the stair side of the tub and ever so cautiously lifted his right leg up and onto the highest step. That wasn't the critical issue…no, it was going to be the muscles needed to raise the rest of his body upward and out.

 

There wasn't anything to hold on to either so Link couldn't help things by using his upper strength. "Here goes nothing . . ."

 

SPLUNK!

 

Rhett's laughter echoed loudly around the room as a mushed blueberry was now floating in the tub water.

 

“Oh fuck, this is insane!” Link murmured as his face turned bright red. It wasn't even like the craziest thing he had done around his bearded tormentor, but still!

 

Up, up he pulled his body and then pivoted until both feet were now firmly on the step.

 

The steps to the tub were not tall ones, so Link felt safer shifting his right foot down to the second one.

 

Plop…roll…plop…roll…plop

 

Mortification of the highest kind hit Link at the sound of the strawberry which Rhett had shoved in last hitting the second step, rolling off it, hitting the third, rolling off it and coming to a standstill on the bathroom floor. The reddish-purple trail of the fruit's travels remaining to prove what just had happened.

 

Link wanted to giggle, to cry, and to scream at the laughing man filming it all. "Rhett, please! Help me."

 

His amused friend tapped on the screen to end the video. Rhett then put the phone down on the counter by the sink and moved closer. “Fine…stay still. Now I want you to only worry about clenching those cheeks together.”

 

Link nodded and did his best.

 

Rhett's one hand wrapped around Link's chest and the other around his thighs. And within seconds Link was “flying” through the air and carefully deposited on the toilet. 

 

Still clenching his butt, Link sent a pleading look to Rhett, "Okay, please go now. I…I really don't want you here when this goes down."

 

His face was cupped, and his lips firmly kissed. "Mhmm, I'll make supper…take your time."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett took Link's phone with him as he left and headed to the kitchen. He was oddly hungry for peanut butter and strawberry jelly. So he made himself a half sandwich to nibble on while preparing their meal.

 

It was going to be a simple affair. He grabbed some bacon, eggs, and cheese and worked on omelets. He made a short stack of toast and then poured two glasses of OJ to round it all out. Brinner was served.

 

Well, it would have been, but even after the twenty minutes it had taken to cook it, Link was still not there.

 

Ten more passed and yet no Link. Rhett grabbed the phone before going up to check on the man, but stayed in the living room area, “Everything okay in there, Link?”

 

“Uhh…well almost. One strawberry is refusing to leave my anal cavity. I think you wedged it up into my intestines, brat.”

 

Rhett smirked feeling oddly thrilled he had done exactly that. “Shall I lube my hand and arm, so I can reach in you to grab it? We've never fisted each other, but tonight is as good a time as any I guess.”

 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Link said laughingly.

 

Rhett chuckled, “Come on…you know you want my hand stretching your already gaping hole even wider.”

 

“NO! I DO NOT! Just help me with the hand-held shower thing…maybe a stream of water will dislodge it.”

 

Rhett walked into the bathroom as the toilet was flushed. "Aww! Darn it. I was really wanting to see the fruits of my labors."

 

“Har, har. No thank you. It was gross.” Link limped into the shower and pushed out a delicious butt towards Rhett.

 

Was it wrong that the view was making Rhett's cock harden? He held up the phone and hit record, “That is such a temptation, Link. Maybe I should see if a fresh load of cum would loosen the last strawberry.”

 

Link's face poked around the man's thighs, “I feel odd right now, babe. Just get it out first and give me a few minutes to collect my dignity.”

 

Rhett placed the phone on the sink counter opposite the shower and let it continue recording. He moved over then and playfully spanked Link's butt, "Fine…this time." He grabbed the hand-held shower and turned on the water, “Ready?”

 

“More than ready.”

 

Rhett moved the forceful column of water right against the gaping hole. Faint traces of purple mixed with the water now running down Link's thighs.

 

Feeling a tiny bit wicked, Rhett twisted the shower head till the water hit on the top of the passageway.

 

“Holy fucking tits and squirrels!” Link exclaimed as the rushing water struck the bundle of nerves forming the man's prostate.

 

“What? What's wrong, Lincoln?” Rhett innocently asked knowing exactly what was going on.

 

“I would yell at you but…well…I like it.”

 

Laughter filled the room once more as Rhett enjoyed Link's honesty. "Mhmm, that's my dirty bitch-boy showing his true colors. Shall I do some additional H2O ass licking?"

 

“Fuck yes.”

 

Rhett's wrist moved in an arc, letting the water repeatedly lap at the sweet spot. He saw Link's cock elongating between the parted thighs. Kneeling down, Rhett used his free hand to milk it while he kept up the water play.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's fingers were latched around his ankles as Rhett was killing him from behind. With the power of the water sliding over the prostate, Link knew he wasn't going to last long.

 

Especially with the fast, evil stroke of Rhett's hand on the dangling dick…drips of precum splashing to the shower floor.

 

Looking between his parted legs, Link saw that Rhett's cock was close enough to grab and give back as good as he was getting. So he did. He could only reach the top half but, going off the sounds Rhett was making, apparently that was just fine. Those whimpers and grunts had Link's own body climbing closer to losing it.

 

It was almost painful how close he was…it was right there…his toes were already hanging off the edge waiting for the rest of his body to lean forward and nose dive into the orgasmic abyss.

 

That was until he felt Rhett's teeth bite his left butt cheek! HOLY HELL! That did it…his hips bucked, his cock spewed cum and his entire body seized up.

 

THUMP!

 

Link's mouth gaped open in horror, and his hand froze on Rhett's dick. Rhett was also very still and in shock.

 

“Link?”

 

“Umm…yes, Rhett?”

 

“Did…did I just get hit in the head by the last strawberry?”

 

Link groaned with the knowledge that what he thought happened had actually happened, "I…oh shit…I think you did."

 

Feeling like his whole body was bright red, he heard Rhett stand and turn off the water.

 

Link slowly raised up too and inched around until he saw a sight that made him want to both laugh and die of embarrassment.

 

Standing behind him with the goofiest, shocked grin was Rhett holding a very mushed but still intact strawberry.

 

Rhett grinned even bigger, "I feel like I should bronze it and keep it for posterity."

 

Link rolled his eyes, “Since it came out of my posterity, I say no. Throw it away, now!”

 

“Not up here…I'll put it in the kitchen trash. But I want a picture with it first.”

 

“Really?”

 

Rhett nodded, “Hell yes.”

 

"Fuck, you're so crazy."

 

“But you love me.”

 

“Chuck help me, I do.”

 

 

Five minutes later, two dried off naked men stood in the kitchen taking a picture together with the strawberry from Link's ass. Rhett tossed it then and washed the red-stained hands. “I don't know how well the omelets fared…they're probably cold by now.”

 

Link took a forkful of his, “Not bad. I can handle it.”

 

“Okay then, cold brinner it is.”

 

Having worked up an appetite from their play, the plates were spotless not that long after. Rhett just placed them in the sink for later. “So I thought we could watch a few Casifer episodes while I transfer the stuff from your phone to mine. Then we could have a home video viewing party to end the night.”

 

“Really? Like from even back in New York?”

 

“Hell yes, especially there…I'm looking forward to seeing the Clearly Canadian moments we shared.”

 

"You are going to laugh, BUT I wouldn't mind skipping Casifer to watch all that."

 

Rhett pretended to be Redd Foxx from _Sanford and Son_ and feigned having an overly dramatic heart attack. "I…I see the light…Chuck? Chuck is that you?" Falling to the ground, Rhett flopped around a bit and then died.

 

A slow clap came from Link as he stood over the man. “Hmm, should I call 911 or go stare at Misha Collins? Decisions…decisions. By the way, brat, you do realize you're naked on the dirty kitchen floor…just saying.”

 

Rhett's eyes opened, “I've gotten hit in the head recently with ass fruit…I think I can handle a dirty floor.”

 

Link turned bright pink, “I am never going to remember that without dying a bit. But even saying that…let's watch it happen again. Please tell me that you captured it?!”

 

“Of course I did. I did a quick run through after I had hit end, and the angle I chose to kneel at produced the perfect shot.”

 

“Well then, Mr. McNeal, what are we waiting for? Let's get everything moved over to your phone and have some viewing fun.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett went to get his phone and caught up with Link in the living room. “You know it will take a bit to transfer the stuff from your phone to mine, so we could watch one of your Misha pornos if you wanted."

 

“Hmm…maybe we go to the best Casifer moment in episode fifteen. When he has Crowley kneeling by the throne and wearing the dog collar.”

 

Rhett sat down on the sofa while Link found the TV controller. “You'd like that happening to you…wouldn't you, Lincoln?”

 

A blushing Link sat down next to him and hit the power button on the remote, "Maybe."

 

Rhett pulled the man onto his lap, "I shoved fruit up your ass today, and Tuesday you pissed in mine. I think we should be past embarrassment with what we like."

 

“Tell that to my face…and my gut.” Link pushed said face against Rhett's neck, “I feel so perverted for wanting to be like Crowley in that scene. Maybe not the floor licking, but being leashed and under your control.”

 

“You do realize that I'd get as much pleasure from giving you that moment as you'd receive from it.”

 

“I know…I guess its the whole feminization of wanting to be submissive. Like I shouldn't crave that…I should be manly and grunt…beat my chest.”

 

Rhett cupped Link's face in his hands and tilted it up, so the man had to look at him. "You're the perfect amount of both masculine and feminine. It's just a society thing that says guys can't be this or that. I think Adam was created in Chuck's image which included BOTH male and female. And when Eve was formed, it wasn't all the female stuff moved over, but merely an aspect of the whole persona. Therefore every human being is their own unique blend. This is why you, Charles Lincoln McNeal, are the exact mix I need and vice versa. We were made to compliment each other.”

 

That earned him a warm, sweet kiss.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link made a determined attempt to keep his eyes firmly on Rhett's when he said, “I'd like to be collared and leashed. I desire to be Crowlified and forced to kneel by your side. I want you to pet me and command me however you wish.”

 

This then earned Link a warm, sweet kiss in return. "See that wasn't so hard, babe. And I'd be happy to oblige. Maybe on our excursion to London with Sam, we can tell him we want to get a Union Jack collar & leash set for our dogs…but it will be for you."

 

Blue eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "Fuck yes! Yes! I want it to be a memento of our time here! Oh hell, now I'm even more excited for Saturday." A not so sweet, nor little kiss was planted onto Rhett's mouth. Both men buzzed with the new level of kink they would soon be enjoying.

 

Rhett was breathing heavily when the kiss broke. “Shit! You're killing me, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Link moved off the warm lap and pulled the man's body down to lay flat across the sofa.

 

“What's going on, Lincoln?”

 

“I have this memory of me promising you something if we watched a Casifer episode…I'm merely fulfilling that, sir.”

 

A moan left Rhett's lips at the memory of Link saying there would be some suckling happening, “Mhmm, but for the love of Chuck only suckle. I need to build up my strength after these last few days.”

 

Link scooched over to the end of the sofa till it was just Rhett's feet across his lap. He leaned down then and laid his head on Rhett's right hip. The semi-soft cock was easily slurped into his mouth as he aimed the remote at the TV and pulled up Netflix.

 

Rhett leaned back and rested a hand on Link's head just stroking the dark tresses. “So warm, babe. So good.”

 

A cold shiver sprinted down the wet cock when Link lifted his mouth from it, "Focus, Rhett. Get the stuff off my phone and onto yours…I want to watch all of it."

 

"Oh yeah, right…mhmm. Sorry, but I got distracted by that wicked mouth of yours."

 

Link chuckled around the cock as he pointed the remote at the TV and pulled up _Supernatural_ season eleven, episode fifteen. As the recap played, he was able to refocus on the goodness in his mouth. Rhett's cock felt so natural there as did the hand stroking his hair.

 

Four and a half minutes into the show there was Casifer (Castiel possessed by Lucifer) in Hell, walking over to Crowley saying, “What about you, little puppy? Got something to add?”

 

Crowley just stared downward and kept scrubbing the floor with the toothbrush, “Nothing, master.”

 

Casifer reached down and grabbed Crowley's head yanking it up, “Really?”

 

So maybe at that point Link moaned while suckling and Rhett's fingers dug a bit rougher into his hair…causing more noises to escape.

 

Casifer's foot moved to step on the toothbrush, took it away and rubbed an index finger against Crowley's lips, “Use your tongue.”

 

Link's cock was getting hard. Thankfully, the episode switched back to the Winchesters at the wrestling match, and he was able to just suckle again. Rhett's dick was taking up way more space in Link's mouth now then when they had started. He wasn't complaining.

 

Around the thirty-minute mark, Crowley escaped and was in a warehouse with a female demon opening a crate that held the rod of Aaron. A stick that in Christian Lexicon had power because it was given to Moses' brother by God.

 

The female demon asked to touch the rod, and in typical, snarky fashion Crowley replied, “Simmons, I don't think you could handle my rod.”

 

And then Link's cock was twitching once again when Casifer's voice echoed into the warehouse, “I bet I can.”

 

Close-up of Casifer's deliciously evil face, “Is it just me, or is it getting phallic in here?!”

 

“Okay, okay. I have to agree that was very hot.” Rhett said looking up from the phone to watch the TV screen as Casifer smirked and smized.

 

It was right around the end of the episode when Casifer was knocked into a wall by the power Crowley gained from the rod of Aaron. And it was also about this time that Rhett exclaimed, "That's it…the last file just finished moving over to my phone."

 

“You made me bleed my own blood.” An angry Casifer said to the now powerless Crowley before prowling up to the debunked King of Hell and punching him.

 

Link popped his mouth of Rhett's cock, “Perfect timing the episode is practically over.”

 

“Do I get suckle time during our home videos too?” Rhett asked with the use of puppy eyes.

 

“Well of course, but don't hold me to only suckling…I can't promise what seeing some of our dirty home videos will make me want to do…I might have to go from suckle to full suck.”

 

Fire flamed behind the green eyes as they burned into Link's blue, “Fine by me.”

 

“Get that phone working now, mister…then I can return to your cock.”

 

Link sat up so Rhett could get off the sofa.

 

"Hmmm…" Rhett looked around the room and realized there were no flat, bare walls in front of the sofa to project the videos and pics. The only suitable spaces were on the side walls, and that would be a pain having to twist and watch. "Going to have to MacGyver the moment."

 

As Link waited semi-patiently, Rhett took one of the unused, over-sized leather chairs and dragged it till it's flat back was facing Link on the sofa. The only issue was the leather was a dark brown, and the images wouldn't show up well on it.

 

Rhett raced to the bedroom to grab one of the white comforters, which was then draped over the back of the chair and smoothed out.

 

“Smart thinking, babe.” Link applauded Rhett's ingenuity.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Thank you kindly, sir.” Rhett said as he set the phone on the coffee table and hit the play button. He moved back to the sofa then and laid across Link's lap.

 

As promised, Link leaned back down to re-suckle which caused Rhett to squirm like crazy. He tried to focus on the images and not the mouth doing wicked things to his cock…but fuck, was it hard! And getting harder by the second.

 

The first video to play was the Clearly Canadian fun from their week in New York. Both men were crazy turned on watching the bottle get pressed into Link's rosebud. But what made it even cooler was hearing themselves on the video enjoying the moment. It was like going back in time and being a peeping tom at the actual events.

 

Both their cocks hardened when the video switched over to after the bottle was removed and Rhett's hard dick was shoved into the gaping hole. What a fuckn' wonderful memory to have. The tip of present-day Rhett's cock now resided at the back of Link's mouth.

 

A few kissing pictures followed, and in the mix were some tamer things. Like the ones of them with Joe from Babbo and their YouTube driver, Darren. There were also pics from the dinner at the fancy restaurant, Daniel, that YouTube treated them too. Seeing all the friendly faces of the NY crew again made the guys gushy.

 

Next, was some clean video of their first Rhink room at the Rutherford, NJ's Homewood Suite Hotel. Every inch of the place brought back so many wonderful memories. Not only from that first week there but even during their recent stay.

 

Then pictures from the first half of their Christmas hiatus back in North Carolina started. Like the shot of them laying on the brick logo at NCSU. Plus some shots with the Dean of Engineering, Dr. Louis Martin-Vega, and then the selfie with Dean Mary Watzin who had given them the wooden Mythical logo sign.

 

When it turned over to pictures of them by the tree they had planted during the new blood oath, their hearts were thumping. Man, that had been such a special moment. The scar on Rhett's weenus and Link's index finger proof and mementos from it.

 

“Wonder if we'll be able to see the tree from Google maps?” Rhett pondered. “That would be so awesome to zoom in and keep an eye on it over the years.”

 

Next came a picture Rhett had taken of Link sleeping while they flew to NY to tape the Fallon show. And it was followed by Stevie and Cassie's video and photo of them both falling asleep during the plane ride back to North Carolina.

 

It was so odd because watching all these videos and photos was both hardcore sexual and gushy. Their hearts were twitching just as much as their dicks…especially when the Motel 6 stuff started.

 

Holy Hell! Seeing that damn PR24 sticking out of Rhett's ass was so fuckn' hot! Then there were video and pictures from all the other crazy things they did on Tuesday when Rhett had been in charge. They were squirming through the shots of Link with the eggplant, and then the fountain fun.

 

By the time they got to Link's videos, they were horny as hell and hard as nails. All the fruit insertion clips and pictures just poured fuel on the inferno already building inside.

 

The last video was one from not that long ago when Rhett had tried to use the hand-held shower to dislodge the strawberry from Link's ass. They both chuckled as the red fruit flew out of the hole and whacked into Rhett's forehead.

 

The final item in the folder was the picture of them in the kitchen holding that strawberry.

 

"I want you to head to our bed and wait for me, Link." Rhett commanded as the image faded to a blank screen. "I'm going to make sure everything is locked up and turned off, and then I will be right there."

 

He moved his legs from Link's lap and had to pull the man's mouth off his cock.

 

A pouty Link climbed the stairs and disappeared in the bedroom while Rhett moved to the kitchen and did a quick cleaning job. The locks were double checked then before he headed up to the third floor. As he walked into the bedroom, Rhett was welcomed by the delicious display of Link laying spread eagle on the bed with a very hard cock sticking straight up. “Well isn't that a lovely sight.”

 

Link smirked and wiggled the hard flesh, “Need a ride, big boy?”

 

Rhett crawled over Link's legs till his ass rested against the man's dick. “Sure thing, mister, how far are you going?”

 

The sexy fucker's lower half bucked up, and a warm cock rubbed Rhett's crack, "As far as you want me to, babe."

 

Rhett sank onto Link's cock and started a steady hip roll, “Vroom…vroom!”

 

Several minutes and miles later they finally reached the desired destination with curses, and whimpers filling the air.

 

The comforter was pulled over their satiated and satisfied bodies then as they sank happily into each other's arms and drifted off to dreamland.

 

 

After writing this chapter seeing a strawberry on GMM will never be the same lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the song Link mentioned in this chapter. [In the 80s Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qj9OEmUr0F8).
> 
> Here is the song they were talking about making in this chapter. [Tongue of the Cobra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c16GtPTufi8).
> 
> Here is the video referenced to during the tongue training talk. Performed by Dean Winchester in Yellow Fever lol. [Eye of the Tiger Supernatural Style ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvfVEm6qkG0).
> 
> Here is a great cello version of Eye of the Tiger. [2Cellos Eye of the Tiger ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l8KpjxesjsU).
> 
> Here is the chapter in Coming Home where they meet the two Dean's at NCSU and get the wooden sign. [Chapt 15 Home is where you make beautiful music together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151327/chapters/32620512).
> 
> Here is the link to the story where they spend a week in NY together in the Rhink Room. [Good Mythical…more baby…oh yeah! ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233/chapters/32571510).
> 
> Here is the link for the Clearly Canadian bottle moment in Good Mythical…more baby…oh yeah! [Chapt 20: Bottled for your pleasure ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134233/chapters/32593692).
> 
> And lastly here is a link to a very funny video about Redd Foxx. I was only looking for a good clip of Redd doing the heart attack thing that Rhett pretends to do...and I came across this one. I was grinning like a fool while watching it. So perfect lol. [Fred Attack ](https://youtu.be/RnfflRNpwKA?t=15).


	31. Love You So Much I Could Just Scream

* * *

 

Friday arrived with two achy, but happy men waking up to the glorious sunshine shining through the french doors. If not for their growling stomachs, they would have started the day enjoying some slap and tickle. But the hunger for food was greater, and therefore they decided to let fun time come AFTER they ate something.

 

Well, that was easier said than done. Not even five minutes after making that decision, Link was leaning against Rhett's body and rubbing their crotches together while kissing the bearded man's neck.

 

"What happened to our plan to get out of bed, mister?"

 

Link just smirked, "This? This isn't fucking…we're merely having a conversation while our lower halves do the same."

 

What could Rhett say to that except laying his hand on Link's hip to add more "words" to the chat. Which was why instead of getting out of bed at nine it was closer to ten when their feet finally hit the floor.

 

And maybe when they took a shower next, they failed with the plan again…well not technically since only Rhett's hand was wrapped around both their cocks as the hot water poured down.

 

"Uh, Rhett, I thought we were going to wait until after we ate for any hanky panky. So why is your wicked meat-hook encircling my dick?"

 

Rhett just smiled, "Well, my dear Lincoln, this isn't sexual. Nope, not at all. I'm merely making sure our cocks are thoroughly cleaned. Yeah…that's exactly what I'm doing. Uh-huh."

 

But it really wasn't and also why it was near eleven when they finally made it downstairs to the kitchen. Both men satiated but with angry stomachs growling for food.

 

Rhett noticed some containers in the freezer and pulled one out. The label on it had a date and the word meatballs on it. Apparently, Gordon had stocked their freezer with homemade food, so all they would have to do is heat it up and eat. Damn the man was awesome.

 

And of course, since the world-class chef made the meatballs, it was utter perfection. They had reheated the whole container and, after boiling some noodles to go with it, they dined on fresh spaghetti for brunch.

 

When they had consumed almost half of the meatballs, Link had teased Rhett about having a contest to see who could shove the most in their mouth. Link got five…and these were big ones, so that was quite impressive. Rhett tried to surpass that number, but he couldn't do more than three.

 

This had Link very happy. "You know this could be a crazy party game. We can't do it with just the two of us, but say you had six or so participants. You pick two groups of three…and give them both a plate of meatballs. They'd go off to separate corners, and one person on each team would secretly hide a meatball in their mouth."

 

Rhett laughed, "I know the crew would play this, but no one at a fancy party would."

 

"Why not? You wouldn't get messy really. Just think about it. After the chosen individual hides the meatball, each team turns around and guesses who has it. If they choose right that person is eliminated and you just keep going till whatever team is all out."

 

"Your brain is a wild place, Link. But it is an intriguing idea, and it would be something silly to include in the book. And who knows, maybe there are more wild brained people like you that would actually try it if we wrote it."

 

Link stuck a fork into another meatball, "If we did, we could also use it on GMM. We'd have some of the crew be on Team Link or Team Rhett and make it a fun competition. It would be an easy episode to film."

 

"You're saying to write about it just so we have something to do on the show?"

 

"Well, no…but when the book is about to be available, it would be a good tie in to advertise it."

 

"Very true."

 

As they finished off the rest of the meatballs, they hashed out the whole game idea. Rhett was really getting into it by then. So much so that while sitting with Link at the center island they actually recorded the eight steps to Hide The Meatball.

 

 

Rhett hit the end button and laid down his phone, "So what are we going to do now? We should work a bit more on the book…but with it being the last full day in the house, I don't want to waste too much time on it."

 

"Well I think we should film a clean video of everything now, so we don't have to do a rush job of it later."

 

"Excellent idea, Lincoln. Let's do that. I want a complete three-sixty shot of the rooms. So when we're back home, we can watch the video and fondly remember all we did."

 

"Let's start here in the kitchen."

 

"Don't you think we should put some clothes on first?"

 

Link pouted, "Hell no! I'm not getting dressed until I have to!! I'm going to be naked all damn day. We can just stay out of the frame if we're talking."

 

Rhett couldn't say no to that because he hadn't really wanted to get dressed either. So they decided on switching who filmed while the other hid. This way there wouldn't be any accidental nudes captured.

 

It was Rhett's turn to take care of the kitchen, so Link went into the sunroom and waited.

 

Rhett hit the record button on his phone, and the first shot was of the house's main entrance. "When we walked through that teal door the first night, we had no idea what awaited us. I'd take the whole place home with me if possible."

 

He did a complete slow spin around and then focused on the empty meatball container resting on the center island. "Gordon even pre-made some meal items for us and stuffed the freezer with them. Today we enjoyed homemade meatballs, and it inspired Link to come up with a crazy party game. Which then gave us several fantastic ideas for another chapter in our book…so a pretty good start to a Friday." The pause button was hit as he walked into the sunroom and handed the phone to Link.

 

Rhett quickly moved to the blue room then before Link un-paused the recording and continued with the tour. "Now here we have a room I wouldn't mind recreating back home. Look at all the windows letting in the gorgeous sun and a beautiful view of the small forest outside. There's also an amazing hot tub, and down at the end is a cozy sitting area with a fireplace. We had to laugh when we first saw this panda painting, though. Apparently, it's similar to the one in the movie _Fifty Shades of Grey_."

 

Link moved through the next archway into the small den and carefully handed the phone back.

 

"We barely used this space, but it's still pretty." Rhett said as he panned around the room before walking down the hall to video the tiny bathroom.

 

He then made his way into the laundry room and got some footage of the washer and dryer which had a part in their Tuesday playtime. Rhett had to hold back a moan as the memories of Link sitting on top replayed in his brain. "We did do a load of wash in here but as you can see…" He opened up the dryer and took a shot of the rumpled clothes still inside it. "…we didn't quite get to fold anything yet. Oops."

 

Now while Rhett had been in the bathroom, Link had removed the stained comforter from the dining room table. The berry juice had dried, so it was able to be folded up and set on a stool in the kitchen where Link hid with it.

 

Rhett moved into the dining room then and continued. "And we really didn't use this space either. Normally we just ate around the island thing in the kitchen or upstairs while watching TV."

 

He hit the pause button then, "You can come out now, babe, I have it stopped."

 

Link walked over to him and kissed Rhett's shoulder, "Funny how I hadn't realized we didn't use a lot of the rooms down here until you mentioned it for the video."

 

"I know, what a waste of space. Maybe later today we can rectify that."

 

Link moaned, "Fuck yes. I'll rectify you in all the unused spaces."

 

Rhett's heart thumped, "Not unless I rectify you in them first."

 

They stood there staring at each other while valiantly trying to stick to the plan of getting the clean video done before they played. In their heads, though, they had already failed ten ways to Sunday.

 

Link was thinking that it wouldn't be too disruptive to their film schedule if Rhett just bent over the dining room table for some lite rimming…and Rhett was thinking about Link sitting on the table while he sucked on the man's cock.

 

"So, umm…" Link's voice was gruff, "Should we video outside or head upward first?"

 

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

 

"Well, maybe we capture the upstairs first, so we can grab our shoes. That way we don't kill our feet when we film outside. BUT WE ARE NOT GETTING DRESSED!"

 

Rhett smiled, and his face got a soft, gushy look on it. "Of course not, Link. Totally naked all day, babe."

 

Taking the phone from Rhett's hand, Link placed a quick, safe kiss on his lips. "I'll do the walk upstairs and the whole second floor since it's only the two rooms. You can do up to the third, the bedroom, that bathroom and then the balcony stuff. Then I'll take over for the roof shots."

 

"Excellent plan, babe." Rhett said as his hand stroked down Link's back. It was hypnotic how smooth the skin was…how warm…how tempting.

 

Once again the room was quiet as they both froze in lustful anticipation. Rhett tried to stop his hand from going lower but failed. His index and middle finger brushed over the crack of Link's ass…his knees bent unconsciously so his hands could continue down the hairy thighs and calves. This left Rhett kneeling on the ground and his face right in line with Link's crotch. “Turn around.”

 

Link gulped but obeyed.

 

Rhett stared hungrily at the luscious ass. To bite or not to bite…this was the dilemma. His body decided for him as it started to lean closer and closer. His mouth opened…his teeth bared.

 

"Fuck!" Link exclaimed as the bite happened to the left buttock. It was a shout of pain but also pleasure. "Rhett…we…we got to do the video first…or we won't."

 

Evil hands slid higher between the parted legs until fingers lightly tickled over the dangling ball sac. The soft touch caused shivers to shimmy up and down Link's spine. "Hell man…you're killing me."

 

"I think I'm killing myself actually." Rhett was breathing heavily and almost seemed unable to stop his body. "Turn around again, babe…just…just for a few seconds…I…I only want a taste…promise. Then…then we can finish the tour video."

 

\- - - - -

 

Link didn't believe the brat for a second but turned anyway. His blue eyes stared down at the kneeling man. Rhett was right in line with the head of Link's cock. As he watched those pink lips part and eagerly swallow the bulbous flesh, his mouth gaped allowing a moan to ripple into the air.

 

Remembering he had Rhett's phone in his hands, Link hit the stop button on the recording and then took a picture of the delicious view he had.

 

CLICK!

 

Oh hell, how easily this sexy fucker could make Link hard and wanting more. His free hand dug into that dirty blond hair and pushed Rhett further down his cock. Mhmm! Seeing it disappear and then watching as Rhett's face pressed into his pubes was pervertedly priceless.

 

His eyes shut for a few seconds as Link reveled in the warm mouth…the firm suction…the roaming tongue. When the heat was suddenly removed, Link looked down and discovered Rhett glaring up at him.

 

"Get on the table, Link…now."

 

"Shit!" Link raced to the dining room table and planted his ass on the edge of it. Rhett moved to the chair between the parted thighs and sat.

 

"Palms flat on the table behind you, and lean backward." Rhett commanded.

 

Link complied and was instantly rewarded with the reheating of his cock in Rhett's mouth. And of course, this wasn't at all breaking their plan of no fucking till the video was done…nuh-uh…because it wasn't fucking…nope…it was…umm…dessert time…yeah…yeah…they were simply taking a snack break. Yep…that was it.

 

Now a few times on GMM, Rhett and Link had been challenged to consume insanely hot peppers. These episodes were legendary for the copious amount of torment and suffering each man endured for those ten to fourteen minutes of the show. And as much as Link was in zero pain at the moment, the look on his face was just the same. His head arched, eyes tightly shut, and mouth agape spewing out whimpers and groans.

 

Rhett wasn't holding anything back either! The sexy fucker was going full slut on the offered cock. That was why within minutes of Link's butt hitting the wooden table, he was cursing up a storm and spraying tonsils with cum. "Oh fuck…fuck…oh, hell!"

 

When the last drop of cum was swallowed, Rhett's wicked mouth popped off the cock and grinned at the blissed-out man. "Mhmm, now that was a tasty chaser after the meatballs."

 

Link chuckled hoarsely, "I…umm…yeah…agreed."

 

Rhett stood up and leaned down to kiss Link. Both men loved the taste of his cum in Rhett's mouth. "Yum. Well, now we do have memories tied to this room."

 

"Oh yes…that was magnificently done, babe." Link nipped the bearded chinless chin before hopping off the table and standing next to Rhett. "Come on, Luci, we got some video to do."

 

Rhett chuckled as they headed to the steps, "I'm not Mark Pellegrino."

 

"But you are a helluva sexy man."

 

Heart eyes were exchanged for a bit before Link held the phone, aimed it at the stairs and hit the record button. Very quietly so it wouldn't be picked up…but so they'd always remember, Link leaned over and placed a long silent kiss on Rhett's lips. Now, whenever they got to this video and that moment of silence played at the beginning of it, they'd think back to the kiss.

 

Link walked up the stairs then, "Now these steps lead to the second floor where the wonderful living room is located…as well as the main bathroom. The majority of our time has been spent here watching TV, so it holds the most memories for us."

 

While Rhett stayed hidden at the bottom of the stairs, Link walked to a center point in the room. He started with the sofa wall and circled around to the right. "We were lucky enough to be able to have so many great DVDs to chose from as well as access to Netflix. Found some extraordinary books too…first editions even."

 

In a guise to get a closer shot of the infamous bookshelf area, Link walked over and grabbed one of the colorful hardbacks. "And look, a secret passageway…NOT!" He laughed and pushed the random book back in place.

 

"Next, I'll show you the bathroom which spoiled us hardcore." Link walked down the hallway. Because of the mirror wall, he wisely stayed in the doorway while filming. A shot of the sinks was followed with a pan left past the toilet and glass shower…ending at the tub. Link didn't notice till the camera was able to really focus that there were some purple streaks on the bottom of the white basin. The way the streaks were connected to the drain made it look like an odd, flat octopus.

 

Trying not to laugh or moan, Link just continued with the video, "Rhett especially loved this big boy here. He told me he was able to lay down in it and still never touch the end. So Jessie, expect some renovations to happen at your place soon."

 

Link tapped the pause button then, "Okay Rhett, you can come up now."

 

Footsteps were heard on the stairs, and before long Rhett was standing next to him in the bathroom staring at the marked-up tub. "Well fuck…I knew there was something I forgot to do. Was going to come here before bed to check for this very thing."

 

They both had goofy grins as they continued to stare at the tub octopus.

 

Link chuckled over to Rhett, "I will never see a blueberry, strawberry, blackberry or heck even a carrot or eggplant again without remembering all we did with them."

 

"Ditto, babe. It's been such an awesome trip."

 

A soft kiss started and kept going for a while.

 

Link eventually stepped back, "Let's get these videos done so maybe we can have one final moment under the tree."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett agreed and took the phone from Link and headed to the next staircase. He was about to start the recording again when he noticed that the comforter from last night's home movie time was still over the one chair. He had to smile knowing it had made it into Link's video of the room.

 

The comforter was grabbed then and quickly taken up to the bedroom. Rhett laid it over the unused bed to make it look as if someone had slept in it. He then headed back to the bottom of the steps and un-paused the recording. "Here we have the path to another great part of the house…our awesome bedroom. Yes, I know it's a lot of whiteness, but it's been very refreshing to wake up in this space. Especially with the warm sun coming in from the french doors.

 

He walked to the spare bed first and panned upward to the Lord Nevins' dog painting. "Yes, you are seeing things right. It does resemble Link's dog, Jade. We asked Gordon if we could purchase the paintings, but he actually gifted them to us instead. So a few more fun things to add to our office."

 

He moved over to the Barbara looking one next. "This one absolutely floored me. We fell in love with the paintings the second we laid our eyes on them. It will be so exciting to see them each day at work."

 

A quick sweeping shot over the main bed was followed by Rhett walking to the bathroom doorway. He didn't go inside because of the mirror but still was able to capture everything perfectly. "Now we barely used this space. Mostly due to the tub being too odd and old-fashioned compared to the other bathroom. But there is a magnificent view from up here."

 

Rhett carefully walked to the same window he had looked out days earlier while Link had stood obediently against the stone statue. "See that fountain down there…isn't it spectacular?! Wait till we film the grounds…the outside is just as stunning as the inside. And vast! Holy hell, it goes on and on…we were so fortunate to stay here."

 

The pause button was tapped then, and Rhett called out to Link, "Okay, babe, you can come up now."

 

Soon Link was standing next to him, and Rhett kissed the sexy man on the cheek, "I was able to get a great shot from the bathroom window of the fountain."

 

Link groaned, "Fuck…I'm going to squirm every time we watch that part. Man, that had been a wonderfully crazy day. And it had happened so organically. I loved it."

 

"Me too, babe. Me too."

 

"And I'm excited about getting the collar and leash. Then we can play with power even more."

 

Rhett gulped as all the possibilities filtered through his brain. "Shit! I can't wait. I love it when you trust me enough to willingly let me take control of things."

 

"Ditto."

 

The air was suddenly extremely thick with lust. Oh, how easy it would be to fall onto the bed and tell their plan of videoing the rest of the house to go fuck itself…soooooo easy.

 

"Grab your shoes, Rhett. We need to get out of here now."

 

Rhett nodded and did as told. "Oh man, I forgot I was supposed to film the balcony area. I got so caught up with the fountain view I totally spaced out on it."

 

"Not that big of a deal, babe." Link also slid into sneakers before taking the phone from Rhett. "Open the doors, and I'll just do it with the roof stuff." 

 

Rhett quickly unlocked and opened the two doors and moved behind Link as the video was un-paused.

 

\- - - - -

 

"And here we have this gorgeous view." Link said as he carefully walked to the balcony area and safely panned the camera down enough to see the metal grating but not his nakedness. He took a sweeping shot of the endless fields before heading to the ladder. "Now bear with me while I traverse this thing. It will be so worth it, I promise."

 

He kept the camera facing upward as he climbed and made sure he stayed out of the frame. Once on top Link started with the bar area and panned around. "We enjoyed the luxury of eating dinner up here one night. For it being January in England, we've been gifted with unseasonably sunny weather." He decided to add a bit of a lie to the video, "It's so warm today that I'm only in a t-shirt and jeans, yet I'm not at all cold."

 

He grinned at that fib since now whenever they'd watch it they'd have a secret moment of knowing what he really had on…or hadn't to be more precise. Link hit pause before climbing back down and going into the bedroom.

 

"Done. Now off to the backyard, the forest and then to our tree. We can obtain footage of the drive in and the gate when Sam takes us out Saturday."

 

Rhett was laying casually on the bed, "Sounds good to me, babe. Should we take a blanket and stuff with us to the tree, so we don't have to make two trips?"

 

"Yeah, that would work."

 

They headed down to the kitchen then and grabbed the already stained comforter from the last tree time…silly to get another blanket dirty. Link found a pair of scissors and made quick work of cutting out their two memento areas. The butt heart and the ass splatter squares were carefully laid on the dining room table.

 

Some drinks and snacks were placed onto the stained comforter next. A knot was tied with the four corners to help make it easier to carry. Link then held it as he walked outside and added a few seconds of the bench to the video. He left the comforter there, as Rhett locked up.

 

The keys joined the tied up snacks then before they began videoing again. It was Rhett's turn. The only difference during the outside filming was Link would follow behind Rhett, so they could both speak.

 

The recording was un-paused as they started walking around the side of the house. "Now up ahead is the back yard and garden area. This is where the fountain from earlier is located. And if you noticed in the video from Gordon's New Year's Eve thing…we were sitting there during the interview clip."

 

Rhett recorded a wide shot of the whole expanse of the back yard first and then zoomed in closer to the fountain.

 

Link was careful to stay completely behind at all times while Rhett circled the statue to capture every inch. Seeing the stone dick made him remember what Rhett had ordered him to do with it. He actually gushed over the memories.

 

"Now we'll pause the video while we trek to the next spot on our tour…the amazing forest on the other side of the house." Rhett hit the pause button and smiled at Link. "Did you notice how I got a close up of the statue's front?"

 

Link just rolled his eyes, "Yes I did. Still can't believe you made me suck on that stone cock. Naughty man."

 

"Your naughty man." Rhett declared with lust-hazed eyes.

 

One of those stop and stare moments happened again. Both men caught in a swirl of love and longing. It was so tangible it was like two invisible hands pushing them together…even though they never actually budged because of the need to be good for a little while longer.

 

Rhett let out a shaky sigh, "Maybe you should go and quickly film the forest part alone, so we can cool off a bit. Otherwise, I might just bend you over the edge of the fountain and fuck you till your bones crumble."

 

"Now see…" Link said as his chest heaved, "That sounds like a command to do the right thing, but at the same time makes me want to let you do the wrong one too."

 

Like a caged lion getting fresh meat, Rhett stalked closer to Link, "What?! Does Lincoln need me to bend him over the fountain, spit on that pretty little rosebud and jam my dick in his ass?"

 

Link's blue irises were overtaken with the black pupils as desire coursed through every strand of his DNA. "You're not playing fair, Mr. McNeal. You know we're trying to behave, but you are making it very…" he wiggled his hard cock around, "…difficult. You're also the one who had started the shower jerking, and the whole dining room table blow out as well!"

 

Even closer the man moved, till Link could feel the heat of Rhett's body on his. "I'm not the one that initiated the pinning fun in the bed, though,…and you still didn't answer my question, mister. Do you or do you not want my cock up your ass?"

 

"Rhett…" Link almost whined the name. "…please."

 

"Please what, Lincoln? Please stop? Or please do it?"

 

Link gulped causing his goozle to take a trip up and down his throat. "I need you to fuck me."

 

"I need you to fuck me, what?" Rhett said with a raised eyebrow and a stern expression.

 

Blue flames blazed over at the bearded man, as Link locked his eyes onto the green inferno in Rhett's "I need you to fuck me, SIR."

 

"Well, then I suggest you get on your damn knees facing the fountain and grip the ledge."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett prowled around the bent form of his best friend and lover with a mixture of awe and growl. He had honestly started the day expecting them to be more languid about things and less…naughty. And yet it wasn't even something they had to force. They merely shared the same space and BOOM! The attraction…the need…the love…the longing to be connected beyond just souls and words became so powerful.

 

And here he was staring down at the very willing Link McNeal about to go full animal on the man's ass. OUTSIDE! IN ENGLAND!

 

"Spread those legs apart, babe. Make room for me to get to your sweet little rosebud."

 

The moan Link uttered was pure sex, and it just egged Rhett on. If they could actually merge their very molecules, he'd do it…simply to get as close to Link as possible. As it was, though, he knelt between those sexy, hairy, parted legs and rubbed his dick against the crack.

 

Rhett had plenty of precum to slick up his cock. Plus, he was sure if he reached around Link's body he'd find even more dripping off the man's dick. He also could have just used his hands to spread the cheeks and spit a few times on the clenched rim…using the tip of his cock to work the saliva around and inside. But that wasn't enough today…he needed more.

 

Hence why his face lowered and his mouth firmly attached to the rosebud and kissed it. Why his tongue moved out to run around the flesh before poking and prodding. Why when finally allowed access he shoved his tongue as deep as he could make it go and enjoyed every dirty, delicious moment of rimming the man.

 

"Rhett, fuck! I…that…hell!"

 

Rhett grinned triumphantly against the abused hole at how incoherent Link was because of what he was doing. He liked making the man speechless while giving pleasure and having no limits.

 

When his need to fuck overtook his need to suck, Rhett removed his inquisitive tongue and replaced it with his hard cock. And not after stretching the hole, or after going inch by inch slowly. NO! Right away…all the way.

 

"Fuckn' Chuck!" Link yelled.

 

Rhett smirked as he leaned down till he was form fitted to Link's bent body. He pressed his lips to the man's ear and whispered, "No, Lincoln, I'm not fucking Chuck…I'm fucking you…and hard."

 

Link whimpered as a few forceful thrusts took place to emphasize those words. The man's dick dragged back and forth through the grass as a crazy idea hit, "Hell, Rhett, I want to be a fountain like this one on the show while holding something phallic and shooting stuff all over your face!"

 

Bearded lips rested on the top of Link's spine and shook with laughter as Rhett cracked up with the suddenness of the idea. "Babe, you're fuckn' crazy! I love you so much that I can't see straight some days!"

 

Link twisted to look over a shoulder at Rhett and smiled, "Ditto, babe…well the love part…not the crazy part…well not right now anyway. I fully own that I was the crazy one for blurting out that hair-brained idea while you were fucking me."

 

Rhett removed his dick from Link's gaping hole and sat on the stone ledge, "Hop on, sexy."

 

Link was fast to straddle Rhett's lap and sink back onto the hard cock. Their mouths instantly moved together as a half romantic, half manic kiss ensued.

 

An unseasonably warm breeze caressed both bodies as the kiss kept on and on. The unconscious use of noses to breathe aided the length of the lip-lock. Rhett moved his hands down and cupped the man's ass as it rocked away on the cock. A small whimper passed between their lips as Link enjoyed the touch.

 

They broke apart only because Rhett suddenly needed to mark his territory. The bearded lips slid until the pink flesh reached the underside of the man's arm. A hickey was very thoroughly made causing more moans and whimpers. Rhett himself growled a bit as he moved a few inches lower for another one.

 

The hands that had only been cupping Link's ass now had fingertips digging into the two fleshy mounds. Rhett's green eyes' blazed into Link's blue lust-hazed orbs. "I can't get enough of you! I actually want to bite you some more…to mark you permanently as mine…to bury so deep into your chest and never leave!"

 

Link's oath scarred index finger was placed against the bearded lips, "You did mark me, babe…outwardly here…and inwardly all over."

 

The finger was sucked into Rhett's mouth as their gazes held. Rhett's hands started to help Link's ass move a bit faster and rougher on the inserted dick.

 

A warm hand was pushed between their bodies then as Link placed a palm firmly over the trapped cock. Now when they moved, the man's cock was rubbed between hand and stomach. Link's other hand grasped the back of Rhett's head…digging fingers into the dirty blond hair while holding on to Rhett's skull.

 

The erotic circle they created just intensified the moment and Link rested his forehead onto Rhett's as their bodies kept moving and enjoyed the delicious friction. The staccato of their heavy breathing was only slightly louder than the thumping of their racing hearts.

 

Birds chirped while the trees and grass whistled with the breeze around them. But for Rhett and Link, it was like they were in their own small bubble and nothing existed but their bodies…their souls.

 

For over ten minutes they floated in that deeply connected haze as their bodies kept rocking away. Rhett whimpered and pushed his mouth forward with a need to kiss Link…their lips mashed together with gasps and thrusting tongues. It was during this frenzied lip-lock that Rhett's world exploded as an orgasm shattered inside him. The delicious feeling of his hot cum pumping into Link's hole only added to the overwhelming sensations ricocheting around his head and body.

 

In his euphoric state, he felt Link starting to really ride his dick. A few minutes later as Rhett's brain was clearing out, Link let loose a loud moan against his lips. A spurt of cum shot up from the trapped cock between them and splattered the bottom of Rhett's beard.

 

"Shit, Link, that was awesome!" Rhett's voice sounded gritty as he kissed down the warm throat and his arms moved around the trembling chest to hug the blissed-out man closer.

 

Link's hot breath felt so delicious against Rhett's shoulder, "Fuck…that was…wow!"

 

"Hell yes, it was!"

 

Rhett kept kissing the man's neck gently while Link recovered enough to lean back and smile. "Maybe we can ask Gordon if we could have this fountain shipped home too."

 

They both laughed over that unrealistic wish.

 

"Well, we have plenty of videos to safely re-watch, plus our stash of dirty ones passworded away…it will have to do." Rhett said before placing a soft kiss to Link's pouting lips.

 

"Could we maybe add a few pictures and a small video to said hidden folder?" Link asked hopefully as he wiggled around on Rhett's lap.

 

"Mhmm, of course, babe." Rhett grabbed his phone and hit the stop button on the still paused clean video. He then held it up high until they were both visible on the screen for a selfie.

 

CLICK!

 

He then hit the record button. "Hello, future Rhett and Link. We just had to truly capture the moment. Don't ever forget this week in England. Never allow yourselves to take what we had here for granted."

 

Link smiled up to the screen before grabbing Rhett's face and planting a very growly kiss. A smirk spread on the guy's face once the kiss ended, "And remember to thank Chuck every day for Gordon Ramsay."

 

Both men were laughing as Rhett hit the stop button.

 

Green eyes twinkled into blue, "You're crazy, Lincoln."

 

A thumb was brushed across Rhett's lower lip. "But you love me anyway. Right, Mr. McNeal?"

 

The gushiest of heart eyes and a lopsided grin transformed Rhett's face as he replied, "Always."

 

They vegged together on the statue for near thirty minutes. It was their actual last day at the house, and they wanted to soak up all the freedoms they were about to lose. And being naked outside, entwined in each other's arms was a huge one. It was decadent and delicious.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link's head softly rested on Rhett's shoulder with his eyes closed. He was thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the bearded man's body and the gentle caress of the balmy breeze. It was heaven. "I just want to stay here forever."

 

The arms that were around his waist tightened. "I know…me too, babe."

 

There was a weird mixture of contentment and restlessness coursing through Link's naked body. He wanted to cling to Rhett, and yet he also wanted to scream out in frustration about the unfairness of it all. A growl left his lips. "I…I need you to make me a video."

 

Rhett pulled back as Link lifted his head and stared into curious green eyes. "What kind of video?"

 

Link's fingers combed through the dirty blond hair just stroking it over and over. "I want you to scream the loudest you can that you love me…so when we go home, I'll be able to watch it if I get down, or life keeps us apart."

 

"Babe, you know I'll gladly do that for you." Rhett said sending over some more heart-eyes. "BUT, Christy is always going on your phone because she forgets hers. How can we even hide a password protected folder without her asking about it?"

 

Link looked crestfallen. Once again life was taking away something he wanted. "Well if not on my phone can we still do it on yours, and you'll just show it to me when I ask?"

 

Two kisses were placed on the furrowed brow while Rhett's fingers stroked Link's back in a soothing fashion. "Of course, babe. Of course." Rhett handed the phone to Link.

 

Getting off Rhett's lap was hard, but Link had a specific idea for the video, and it involved Rhett being able to move. "Don't laugh, but I want you to run around the yard yelling at the top of your lungs how you feel about me. For like five minutes. We can have a safe intro for thirty seconds just in case and maybe a still shot of the fountain from this side."

 

A beaming grin was plastered on the bearded face, "As long as I get to video you doing the same thing, mister. I would love to watch that."

 

Link was the one to send over some heart-eyes this time, "Hell yes, Rhett! I'd love that too."

 

They were both grinning now. They were so compatible it was mind-blowing. The phone was held up then as Link focused on the sexy man and hit record.

 

Seconds later, Rhett stood up while staring right at the phone and screamed, "I LOVE LINK McNEAL WITH ALL MY HEART! I LOVE HOW CRAZY HE IS! I LOVE HOW HE MAKES ME FEEL STRONG!"

 

As Link followed a very loud man over to the open field, he had to bite his lower lip to stop laughing like a crazy person. It was exactly what he had wanted.

 

"I LOVE HOW HE CAN LOOK AT ME AND MAKE ME BLUSH AND TURN ME TO MUSH. I LOVE HOW HE TASTES WHEN MY MOUTH IS ON HIS SKIN…OR AROUND HIS COCK…OR LICKING HIS ASS. YES, YOU HEARD ME! I SAID HIS ASS! I LOVE RIMMING CHARLES LINCOLN McNEAL'S ASS!"

 

All this time the bearded giant was racing through the grassy fields and doing all sorts of dorky things. And with each passing second, Link fell in love with Rhett more and more.

 

He kept videoing the wonderfully crazy man for the rest of the five minutes until Rhett's voice started to get gruff and crack. Link motioned for the guy to finish, so the poor vocal cords didn't rupture.

 

Moving closer to the phone camera, Rhett stared right into Link's baby blues. "I, RHETT JAMES McNEAL, AM SO GLAD CHARLES LINCOLN McNEAL WAS JUST AS NAUGHTY AS I WAS WHEN WE WERE SIX. I'M SO GLAD WE BOTH GOT THE PUNISHMENT OF DETENTION AND IN THE SAME ROOM. I'M GLAD HE GAVE ME A CHANCE TO BE IN HIS LIFE, BE HIS FRIEND, LOVER, EVERYTHING. MY LIFE MAKES SENSE BECAUSE OF HIM. I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY STRAND OF MY DNA…AND EVERY ATOM IN MY BODY."

 

Link's face was grabbed then and brought in the frame so Rhett could kiss the shit of him. There were no complaints from Link. And when the kiss ceased, Rhett stared deep into blue eyes, "I love you, Link…always have and always will."

 

Rhett snatched the phone from Link and hit the end button before dropping it to the ground. Another lingering kiss started and lasted for a very, very long time.

 

Both were panting, and a bit teary-eyed as their lips parted. Link's forehead rested against Rhett's chinless chin. "Fuck, that video was even more than I could have hoped for. Thank you."

 

\- - - - -

 

Another small kiss was placed on the top of Link's head as Rhett's fingers stroked up and down the man's back. "As you said, we have so much freedom here I wanted to take advantage of it too. Was so awesome getting to be so open, loud and naked while declaring my love for you."

 

Rhett felt wetness hitting his jaw and moved backward only to see Link actually crying. "What's going on, babe?"

 

Link sucked in a shuttering breath, "I can't help but be scared about heading home after all this. It's beyond being spoiled…I feel like everything about me is different. Like I'm going to walk into the house, and everyone is going to gasp. As if 'Link loves Rhett' is now tattooed all over my skin."

 

Fingers traced the barely-there purple patches on the man's upper arm, "Well part of you is marked."

 

"And I love that it is…I just want more." Link said laying a hand over Rhett's fingers. "We've screwed every motherfruitcaking thing up! We've been given great runner up prizes in our wives, but it was always supposed to be us. I feel that so strongly in my gut."

 

Rhett leaned forward and kissed away the tears streaking down Link's face. "Then tell me all about it. Shout it to the world, babe. For me…for us to always have." He reached down, picked up his phone, and focused it on Link's beautiful face. The record button was pressed as Rhett smiled to the man over the top of the phone.

 

"I was so alone…always odd, always different." Link started just staring into Rhett's eyes. "Throughout my life, there was such chaos. Mom and Dad split early and then there were so many other "dads" in my life as my mom did the best she could. She wanted someone to love her too. I had step-families galore, and yet it was always just me. Till I was compelled to write a dirty word on my school desk in first grade. Till Miss Locklear meanly gave me detention and I walked into the room where this tall, lanky kid was sitting. I felt drawn to that kid the second I sat down and said hello. He had a crazy name too…also named for someone famous in the past."

 

Fresh trails of tears escaped from Link's eyes. "Somehow we became friends, and I was never alone ever again. At age six you don't think about turning forty or anything past that school year. I didn't know we'd survive so long and so strongly. And then in middle school, I started to get these odd thoughts and feelings for my best friend, and they scared the shit out of me. I had seen so much loss when Mom tried to love people, but things didn't work out. I didn't want to lose my best friend in that way. So I made the decision to keep the sure thing and push down the uncertain stuff. I did good. We did too good in that area."

 

Rhett was just mesmerized by Link's openness as the video kept rolling. His heart clung to each word.

 

Link smiled softly, "And then came high school and hormones did NOT make it any easier. All the countless times I wanted to jump you, kiss you, or just even hold your hand every single day. Should have probably gone to a different college but even contemplating that felt like I was cutting off an arm or leg. I knew I had to be with you even if it killed me. And oh, sharing a dorm room with you damn near did."

 

A guilty expression filtered over Link's face then, "And then came Sally Jensen. My Rhett substitute. My body went along with it, but my heart was never there…it was always where you were. And I soaked up every second that last night when she persuaded us to drink and do things. I was sure that was going to be it…my only time to even partially know how it would feel to be with you. And for so long it was. Christy came along then, and she was a female Rhett. Dirty blond hair, dorky, loving, and I felt at ease around her. So it came down to two choices: Was I going to spend the entirety of my life pining for you or would I try to make it work out with her the best I could? Fear and disbelief that anything would ever happen between us had me choose her. And I was happy enough. You and I were still best friends and in each other's life. I counted my blessings and life moved on."

 

Rhett smiled, "And then came YouTube."

 

Link nodded, "Yes. Another layer of wonderful as well as torture. Once again our connection was ignited as we created videos and simply sat at a card table and talked. We just invited the world to be there with us, and they saw our connection and loved it too. Over ten years of amazing success and failures. And then Buddy System…and then So Dang Dark."

 

Link's hand moved to Rhett's chest and was placed over his heart. "I will never forget that night, Rhett. When you shoved me against the wall, and my dreams came true with a kiss. Can't believe it hasn't even been a year…we've done so much in the short time since that night. So many amazing things. And then this house. Oh fuck, this damn, wonderful house!"

 

Turning around Link stared at the seemingly innocuous structure. "It's just a beautiful old house. I'm sure there are many thousands like it around the world. But this one…this very building has given me the freedom just to be Link. The simple ability not to worry about society or rules, or responsibilities. I mean look at us!"

 

Link leapt up into the air, "We are naked! OUTSIDE! We haven't had clothes on in days! DAYS! I've gotten to wake up and fall asleep with you. Cook meals together, watch movies together…and just be two human beings in love."

 

Suddenly Link was racing out to the same field from the earlier video. Rhett had to race over to keep the man in the frame.

 

"I LOVE RHETT JAMES McNEAL! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE FUCKING HIS ASS! I LOVE SUCKING HIS COCK AND TASTING HIS CUM! I LIKE BEING SORE AND SUBMISSIVE. I LOVE BEING EVIL AND DOMINATE. I LOVE EVERY DAMN INGENIOUS BRAIN CELL IN THAT DIRTY BLOND HEAD! I LOVE HIM!"

 

Such joy just rolled off the grinning man, as Link ran around in crazy circles screaming in a constant loop, "I LOVE RHETT! I LOVE HIM! I LOVE RHETT! I LOVE HIM!"

 

Rhett was definitely getting his exercise trying to keep up as the video continued to record. They ran and ran till their tree appeared and then leaned against the trunk trying to catch their breaths…the phone shaking as it was still focused on Link upper body.

 

"I, CH…CHARLES LINCOLN M…McNEAL, AM SO IN LOVE…WI…WITH RHETT JAMES McNEAL! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, AND AM SO DA…DAMN THANKFUL HE'S PUT UP WITH ME ALL THESE YEARS. AND I'M HIS TILL THE DAY I CEASE TO EXIST…BUT I PLAN TO HAUNT HIM EVEN AFTER I DIE."

 

Rhett's chuckle shook the phone a bit. "Come over here and kiss me, oh spirit from beyond."

 

Link pushed off the tree and cupped Rhett's face. The phone was held high enough to capture them both as their lips pressed together.

 

Arms tightly embraced each other as the hungry kiss went on and on and they were engulfed in passion and love. The end button was pressed once Rhett realized they would be making a porno if he hadn't. The phone was carefully dropped as their lips kept worshiping each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They actually did the meatball game on GMM [Hide the Meatball Challnege GMM #1200 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MvHYo2Suz38).
> 
> I mentioned the hot pepper episodes when talking about Link's orgasm face lol. I dare you to watch these videos and prove me wrong. So yummy!
> 
> [ The Spicy Pepper Challenge: Habanero Pepper GMM #277 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvUoXGeloL0).
> 
> [ The Ghost Pepper Challenge GMM #315 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8dFMCf8zi5s).
> 
> [ World's Hottest Pepper Challenge: Carolina Reaper GMM#538 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mb-QVfwCmYg).
> 
> [ Carolina Reaper Challenge Unedited ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XVETGlTemqY).
> 
> [ Trinidad Moruga Scorpion Pepper Challenge GMM #1221.1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qaHmpwbsYis).
> 
> And here is a link to my Rhink video using those faces lol [ Rhink - Blast Off ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__nvt1O9Gqs).


	32. Dendrophilia

* * *

 

As they laid together in the tall grass by the tree, Link tightly wrapped his legs around Rhett's hips. The air was charged with their declarations of love and an intense, growly need to merge. And when Rhett's cock finally pushed into Link, the heat and warmth of the connection just made them both whimper and cling even closer.

 

All around them it felt like the earth was humming the _Hallelujah_ song. Their very souls thrummed with so much love for the other…so much longing…so much everything. And when his ass was even stickier with another load of cum, as well as their stomachs from Link's cock, they lay in the tall grass wrapped in each other's arms and just soaked up every second.

 

It was a bittersweet thing to be this enthralled and blissed-out, but at the same time to know how quickly their freedom was disappearing. It made their post-coital kissing more frantic…more hungry.

 

Also made Link spin them around not long after and shove his messy cock into Rhett. Legs were draped over either side of Link's shoulders as their bodies rocked together…as their lips clung, and noses were forced to do the breathing. Rhett's fingers dug into dark hair as Link's hips moved back and forth in rhythm with the breeze.

 

The whole time there was no need for words since they had screamed all that out prior. No, this was two souls communicating with the primal urgency of a physical connection. Of possessing the other fully.

 

So when Link finally lost it and shot Rhett's ass full of cum, the piercing scream reverberating out to the universe from his lips sounded extremely loud. And as the last echo of sound left Link's mouth, his teeth sank into a nearby calf muscle and bit Rhett.

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Grunts and whimpers soon followed as more cum coated both their chests. Rhett's legs slid off trembling shoulders as Link tumbled down…his face tucked against the bearded neck as they tried to regain brain function.

 

“That was…fuck! So yum!” He murmured against the deliciously warm neck.

 

Rhett smiled knowingly, "Mhmm, yes. What a fuckn' excellent addition to the already fabulous day, and just another fantastic set of memories for our time here in England.”

 

"It keeps getting better and better. I can't believe how much." Link's lips kissed down Rhett's chest…his tongue licked cum off as he found it. "Chuck, we taste good together."

 

He was pulled up to meet Rhett for a kiss, “Mhmm, we sure do.”

 

A dopey grin stretched across Link's face, "We so failed our only-making-out-AFTER-the-clean-videos-were-done plan for the day."

 

"I blame the house and the kick-ass warm weather.” Teeth nipped playfully across Link's collarbone, “I keep forgetting it's January. We just got so blessed in every way."

 

“Hell yes. I sure hope this unseasonable weather follows us back home on Sunday for our strawberry-banana wine fun.”

 

Green eyes lusted over at the mention of Cape Fear, “Mhmm, I can't wait to have that do over.”

 

“Yeah, it's going to be awesome.”

 

Suddenly both men swore they heard Lennie Kravitz' singing _American Woman_.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett quickly reached for his phone when he recognized it was the new ring-tone for Jessie. "Hey Jes, what's up?"

 

“Hey sexy man, I was just checking in. How's England so far? We miss you. Weird having the bed all to myself.”

 

Link placed a soft kiss to Rhett's cheek before quietly standing. Rhett sat up then and switched the phone to his other ear. “How was the flight?”

 

"Not bad at all. I think knowing we were headed home had everyone in a jolly mood. Even Locke was almost smiling for the whole flight. Of course the moment we reach the house he's been out the whole time with his friends. Shepherd also asked to have a sleepover with that Jordan kid from school. You and I could have had the whole place to ourselves."

 

Rhett glanced up guiltily at Link. Not because he felt bad for what they had done in correlation to talking with Jessie. No, more that he felt guilty talking to HER about sexual things around Link. It was trippy, like he was cheating on Link. Which made it that much harder to speak when those blue eyes watched.

 

Something that must have been picked up on as Link leaned down and very softly whispered, “I'm going to head back to the house. I'll make us dinner while you finish the call.”

 

Rhett wanted to plead with the man to stay but knew it was for the best that Link leave. He could then refocus on the conversation with his…wife. "That would have been very fun, sexy lady. I'm sorry I was in another country and missed out."

 

It was painful seeing the retreating form walk slowly away to the house. When Link disappeared from Rhett's visual his gut clenched, and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Fuck! They were so screwed. It had always been hard enough to say goodbye before, but now it was going to be like dying. As it was, he realized he had missed some of what Jessie had been saying.

 

“…so I had to go old school and break out mini Rhett to assist me with my problem.”

 

The mention of mini-Rhett grabbed his attention. It was the name Jessie had given the purple vibrator they used sometimes while playing. “You naughty woman.”

 

“It was sufficient for my needs, but so not your warm, fleshy cock. You do know I'm going to jump you and practically rape you when you get back home.”

 

Rhett felt his dick responding to that and was very conflicted. The thing was he actually enjoyed being with his wife…loved every minute together. Truly loved her. Maybe not to the depth as his love for Link, but just as valid. And in the same vein, he did enjoy their play time. So as guilty as he felt for his cock hardening over her words…it still happened. "I look forward to it, Jes."

 

“Maybe I'll even pull out Mr. McStrappy.”

 

Rhett found himself laughing at Jessie's mention of the nickname for her strap-on. Fuck how complicated life was. He loved his wife. He just did. “I hope so. I do like it when you go all Deadpool on my ass.”

 

“Oh so do I, Rhett. So do I.” Jessie purred.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link let the warm breeze slink around his sticky torso as he slowly made his way back to the house. Granted he had left to give Rhett some privacy, but he had mostly done it because of the jealousy swirling in his gut. And not the mean kind that hated the woman…no the sad kind that understood that this was the way things were.

 

He adored Jessie. Knew how, just like Christy was his substitute Rhett, that Jessie with her dark hair was Rhett's alternate Link. It just worked…well, it had at least. Who knew what it was going to be like after they got home. Everything in Link felt so damn different now.

 

Didn't make hearing Rhett talk lovingly or sexually with Jessie any easier. Especially after what he and the bearded one had shared at the tree…not to mention the making of the two videos prior. It was all just so complicated.

 

Link wasn't going to let the jealousy overtake him, though. It was their last full day at the house, and he'd cling tenaciously to every good moment they got.

 

Fuck! It astounded him just how much he loved Rhett. It made his skin burn with need and almost had him turn around and sprint to the tree again. But he didn't.

 

He trudged along till the house was in sight. His heart gushed just seeing it as memories of all they had done while in England flooded his head. For the rest of his life, this building would be forged forever in his soul and ingrained in his relationship with Rhett.

 

As Link made his way to the main entrance, he had to chuckle at the sight if the comforter still sitting on the bench. They hadn't planned on going to the tree when it had been placed there and hadn't thought about it as they made those two amazing videos. He was glad they had kept the keys in it too. Otherwise, he would have been locked out till Rhett came back.

 

He placed the comforter on the floor by the center island then and went over to the freezer to pick one of the pre-made meals for their supper. Geesh! Gordon had given them so many options. Like the man could spoil them even more than they were already.

 

Link pulled out a container labeled eggplant parmesan. It easily had enough for four people inside. Knowing the Brit would telepathically kill him if he tried to microwave the food, Link found a glass casserole dish and turned on the oven.

 

As it preheated, Link looked down at his cum crusted flesh then and knew his next step was going to be to the small bathroom. Once there he wet a towel and cleaned off his chest. Seemed such a waste, but cum was only good when fresh and still moist.

 

He took another towel with him to the kitchen for Rhett to use whenever the bearded man returned. A small grimace filtered over Link's face at the thought that Rhett and Jessie might be…having phone sex. He felt terrible for feeling so blah about that but couldn't help it. As much as his mind understood he had to share…his gut wanted to growl HE'S MINE!

 

Link let out a sigh. “At least I have him all to myself for a few more days. Just got to focus on that and not worry about the rest.”

 

Thankfully, the oven beeped right then to let Link know it was pre-heated. He transferred the frozen eggplant parmesan to the glass casserole dish and covered it with aluminum foil. He set the timer for forty-five minutes but planned to keep an eye on it during that time too just in case.

 

And yes it was only busy work while Link waited for Rhett to return…which was taking longer than Link liked. It made him antsy. Forced him to face reality too much, as well as fight the jealousy monster growling to get out.

 

Which was why when the bearded giant did show up ten minutes later, Link had to force down the snarky comments wanting to leave his mouth. It wasn't like Rhett had been the one to call Jessie. So instead of letting the green-eyed monster win, Link placed a quick kiss to Rhett's lips. “Welcome home, babe.”

 

The kiss was returned and lengthened to last almost five minutes. The warm breeze just continued to swirl past them into the house from the open door. Link stored the moment away with the million others in the what-if folder. What if they were a real couple, and he could greet Rhett like this each time the bearded giant returned home to him? Heaven.

 

When the delicious kiss ended, they were both smiling and content. Rhett nipped at Link's puffy lower lip, “You will be happy to hear that even after what we did, that not all my brain cells stopped working. I remembered to take some clean video of the tree once I got off the phone with Jessie.”

 

“Ha! Well, at least one of our brains is still working. Until you just said that I totally forgot about it.”

 

Rhett moved over to the oven and peeked inside. A chuckle sounded, “Link?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Is that eggplant?”

 

Link was laughing now too. “Well yes, it is, Mr. McNeal. Eggplant Parmesan to be exact, but sadly not from any ass play.”

 

One of the brothers or sisters to the eggplant that had been shoved into Link was grabbed by Rhett. “I'm never going to be able to see, hear, or eat eggplant without thinking about that day. I can still remember it sticking out of you so clearly.”

 

Link snatched it from the man's hands. “Well, maybe after dinner we'll head back to the forest area and have some fruity fun with your ass this time. We could also get the clean video while there.”

 

His face was cupped, and his lips thoroughly kissed, “Sounds likes a fuckn' wonderful way to end the night, Lincoln.”

 

If it weren't for the food already cooking in the oven, Link would have dragged the sexy fucker to the woods then and there. “Fuck! I can't wait.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

Link gasped as a perfectly perfect idea came to him, “How about we have a picnic in the woods? We could take the blanket, and the eggplant parmesan there and then dessert would be playtime with Mr. Eggplant.”

 

This earned him another kiss, “Brilliant plan, babe.

 

Which was why when the timer peeped thirty minutes later, Link transferred the eggplant parmesan into a heat-resistant silicone container and snapped the lid in place. Now it could go with the other stuff still in the comforter sack from earlier. They'd just eat from the container and then would only need forks.

 

\- - - - -

 

After locking up the house, Rhett looked down at the glaring addition of color to the bottom of his tan body. “Still feels weird to be naked AND be wearing shoes. I understand now why Barbara felt odd in those doggie boots we bought for her.”

 

“Yeah, Jade didn't like the ones we got her either. But as a human walking to a wooded area, I'm very thankful. Especially since I'm the one carrying the sack and can't see the ground as well as you.”

 

They kept going until the other infamous tree came into view. Rhett couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as memories rushed back. His wrists even ached with phantom sensations of the t-shirt restraint that had been used.

 

Rhett reverently touched the bark where he had been pressed to…front and back. “I think you've turned me into an actual wood lover. I'm getting turned on by the roughness of the trunk.”

 

Link chuckled at that while laying out the comforter and arranging the stuff inside. “Guess you'll need to come up with something to mix sex and cereal to make me even hotter for my favorite thing.”

 

“Oh man! That made me think about the time we sat in the massive bowl of cereal.” Rhett turned around and leaned back against the tree as he grinned over to Link. “Remember that episode?”

 

“Yeah. That was back in season eight. What about it?”

 

He moved over to the blanket and sat next to Link, “Well when you had fully submerged yourself in the cereal I had had this pornographic thought. I wondered how it would feel if you sucked my cock while under there. Talk about awkwardness! A ton of soggy cereal weighing down on a boner is not fun.”

 

A sheepish grin stretched across Link's face, “Well, I'd like to tell you I was thinking the same thing at that moment but…”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes knowing precisely what the brat was going to say. “But you were in cereal heaven and didn't think about me or any of that…not even once.”

 

“Yup. Sorry.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. No, you aren't.” He grabbed the covered container and removed the lid. “I get the first taste to take away the sting of your rejection from five years ago.”

 

It was a decadent thing to be eating eggplant parmesan while sitting naked in a forest. Rhett took a huge forkful and stuffed it in his mouth. The second the flavor hit his tongue, Rhett experienced a food orgasm. “Fuck! For having been frozen, it's amazing. Hell, beyond being frozen, this is the best eggplant parmesan I've ever had.”

 

Link took a bite, “Whoa! That is good! Glad I picked it.”

 

The eggplant parmesan was so delicious that they quickly finished the rest in comfortable silence. The empty container was pushed off the comforter then followed by Rhett pulling Link tightly to his chest, “This is the life.”

 

Smiling lips pressed against Rhett's neck, “Fuck yes it is. It's been an awesome day. I loved our we'll-only-be-naughty-after-we-eat-and-get-the videoing-done Friday.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Yeah, I think we did more today while trying not to.”

 

“I know, right?!” Link turned and quickly pinned Rhett down flat to the ground and laid full on him. “So, mister, my stomach is all happy, and now I believe I'm ready for my dessert.”

 

“But, kind sir, we didn't take the video for here yet. Shouldn't we be good boys and finish the filming first?” The upward sweep of Rhett's hips seemed to counter those words.

 

Link gasped, and blue eyes widened, “Oh fuck! I have an idea!”

 

Rhett was frightened.

 

Link's whole body seemed to be lit up from excitement over this diabolical plan. “Okay so say no if it's too wild, but I want to capture the clean video while you're behind a tree clenching the eggplant in your ass.”

 

“Whew!” A very relieved sigh left Rhett's lips. “That's simple enough. Here I thought you were going to make me sit on it and fuck it while you filmed.”

 

Link was a freakn' neon sign now, “Light bulb!”

 

Rhett groaned. “Shit! I should have kept quiet.”

 

The fiendish grin on the guy's face was so sexy and scary. “Fuck yes, you should have.”

 

For the next five minutes, they came up with the how of the whole thing. What they decided upon was Link would start the video with nothing happening. This way they could get the ground and the entire tree. Then they would pause it while Rhett moved into place and lowered onto the eggplant. Once he was firmly fruited up, Link would re-start the recording and only shoot high enough not to capture Rhett when he did a panoramic sweep. They practiced it a bit to make sure Link had the height right.

 

A few minutes later the first clean footage was filmed and paused. Rhett slobbered on the eggplant then and carefully sank down on it as far as he could go. The stem side acted as an endpin on a cello…staking the fruit in place on the comforter.

 

Once he could go no further, Link hit record. “Here we are in a forest we discovered on the other side of the house. The video does NOT do it justice. There is so much going on which the camera will never be able to capture.”

 

Rhett was already having to bite his lip to keep from moaning, and now he was having to fight back laughter as well. The crazy fucker said that on purpose because of the whole eggplant thing. And fuck! He loved the brat even more for it.

 

“…and if you look right here, you can actually see the backdrop to the famous painting which resides at the Tate Museum. Every time I think about getting to stand in the same place someone from three hundred years ago did…wow! My mind can't wrap around all that! And then to have this very visual proof! Yeah! Just wow.”

 

As much as Rhett was right there in feeling amazed, he really wished Link would cut the video off. He was slowly sliding up and down the damn eggplant, and it was causing noise issues. As in, Rhett desperately wanted to moan A LOT but couldn't.

 

“…and you can see in the distance the same fields and everything from the painting. So amazing.”

 

And then the slowest damn pan around took place driving Rhett insane! The fuckn' smirk on the cameraman's face mere proof Link knew precisely what Rhett was dealing with and enjoyed tormenting him.

 

“And for supper tonight we had the best eggplant parmesan ever made! Gordon is just so freakn' cool! I'm soooo deliciously stuffed with eggplant!”

 

Rhett glared at Link. That last statement was meant for him and was Link's way of acknowledging the ass fun happening. He would give the brat two more minutes before he did something.

 

Seconds ticked by as Link just slowly panned…wasn't even halfway around! On purpose!

 

“I could just stand here like this forever. Absolutely love the view and the electric atmosphere.”

 

A foot was stretched out in hopes to reach Link's ankle and kick it. But alas, no. So Rhett did the only thing possible…he dragged his eggplant filled ass a few inches closer.

 

Fuck! It pushed the damn fruit even farther inside. And didn't really do him any good since Link just moved a few inches away!

 

AWAY!

 

Ohhhhhhh when the video was over!!!

 

“I think maybe I'll just hold the phone right here for a few minutes. Wouldn't this make such a great soothing screen saver? I believe it would.”

 

NO…THE FUCK WAY!

 

Rhett was done playing nice. He carefully stood up with the damn eggplant still squeezed into his ass while he moved behind Link and snatched the phone away. He was careful not to get either of them in the frame and stopped the video. The phone was tossed to the comforter then, and Link was stalked till the fucker's back met a tree.

 

“You've been a bad, bad boy, Lincoln.”

 

Link gulped.

 

“Turn the fuck around, Mr. McNeal! NOW!”

 

Link was soon hugging the tree.

 

Clenching that damn eggplant with his ass muscles, Rhett grabbed the tormentor's hips and slammed all the fuckn' way inside.

 

They both moaned quite loudly at that. If not for the fact that Link had been fucked a few times already that day it would have been much tighter. As it was, though, Rhett wasn't going easy. Even the damn tree was shaking from the hard thrusts being jarred into Link's willing ass.

 

This wasn't some let's cherish each other moment. Nope. This was you-took-forever-filming-the-damn-video-and-by-the-way-I-have-a-fuckn'-eggplant-up-my-ass-so-yeah-hold-on-to-the-damn-tree-and-shut-up-as-I-tear-you-a-new-one kinda moment.

 

And was also why it didn't take long before Link's ass had even more cum in it. Or how a gush of white suddenly started to drip down the trunk.

 

The two men leaned together against the tree and tried to calm their erratic breathing. Rhett placed a kiss on the man's nape, “That was awesome!”

 

Link grinned back at him, “Fuck yes it was! Eggplants! Who knew?!”

 

Rhett moved a few steps back then and turned around, “Speaking of which…how about you take it out.”

 

“Oh sure…but first.” Link hobbled over to the phone and grunted while picking it up. “Oh fuck, Rhett! I think you done did broke me.”

 

“Hell yes, I did!” He gleefully responded feeling quite proud of the fact that Link was limping.

 

The phone was held up then, “Shush it and let me take a picture of your eggplanted ass.”

 

Rhett did a goofy pose and thrust his butt out Kim Kardashian style. Link was laughing so hard the phone was shaking. This just made Rhett gush even more. “Fuck, I love you!”

 

Blue eyes devoured green, “Ditto!”

 

CLICK!

 

Link walked over and wrapped a hand around the protruding fruit and yanked.

 

“FUCKN' WHALE BALLS!” Rhett exclaimed at the speedy removal.

 

A satisfied smirk spread across Link's face, “So here's the tough decision, mister. Do we toss the eggplant and let Bambi find it or throw it away?”

 

“We already gave Bambi a carrot…that was more than enough. Now let's head home and veg in the hot tub.”

 

Everything but the two Clearly Canadian bottles and the phone were wrapped up in the comforter. By the time they got close to the house, the drinks were gone, and the emptied bottles were shoved in with the rest of the stuff.

 

Once they were inside the kitchen, the sack was dropped and Rhett headed right to the hot tub to get it started. As they waited, they went around the rooms and cleaned up. Link took the two cut-out squares of the comforter upstairs and placed them carefully into one of their suitcases. While that happened, Rhett folded the clothes in the dryer and carried them to the bedroom as well.

 

Meanwhile, the poster of _The Archers_ was intentionally left in the kitchen. They were going to ask Sam to mail it to them when the paintings were sent. That way it had a better chance of surviving the trip home…especially with them heading to Cape Fear first.

 

Once the clean up was done, they gladly sank into the heated water and vegged. And they stayed in there for almost two hours just lightly making out and enjoying the freedom to be together. It was such a perfect way to spend the night.

 

They had initially planned on an earlier bedtime since Sam would be showing up Saturday at seven. But after drying off, they did enjoy another make-out session in the living room while more _Supernatural_ episodes played.

 

They were finally heading to bed around nine when Rhett remembered they hadn't called Gordon yet about wanting to keep the journals. As they made their way to the bedroom, he checked his phone and saw it was a decent time back in the states, so he dialed Gordon's number.

 

He flashed the screen to a confused Link who smiled, "Oh yeah, good thinking, babe."

 

Rhett hoped the guy would be able to pick up the phone. It would be harder to find time to call beyond tonight. Fuck, was it nerve-wracking to wait as the ringing began.

 

“Hey, Rhett. This is perfect timing actually.” Gordon's accented voice said with the same joyfulness he had come to associate with the Brit. “I just landed back at my place after today's shoot. Will be nice to talk to people I don't have to yell at. How's your week away going? Have everything you need at the house?”

 

Rhett grinned as he put the call on speaker so Link could hear. “It's been beyond awesome. We can never, even in a million years, tell you thanks enough for it all. This house! Oh dear heaven this house!”

 

Gordon chuckled, "Really grows on you, doesn't it. The offer will always stand for you guys to have it. Just say the word."

 

Both Rhett and Link ached to say yes to the tempting offer but knew they could never abandon their families like that. They had screwed up, chickened out, and now they had to man-up and deal with their responsibilities.

 

“Not going to happen is it, boys?” Gordon said with understanding and a hint of pride.

 

Link's head shook even though Gordon couldn't see the gesture, “As amazing as it would be, we have too many reasons to return home. But we seriously love this place, and I'd reach through the phone right now to give you a hug for letting us stay here."

 

“Well save that thought…I'm sure we'll cross paths sooner than later. You should have your producer contact mine and set up a time I can hop on your GMM show.”

 

This had both men grinning ear to ear. Rhett felt like a kid on Christmas, "That is definitely doable. We'd love to have you see the studio and meet our California crew. We have been blessed to be surrounded by so many amazing people."

 

“You really have.” Gordon agreed. “I personally find Chase and Jenn hilarious. The wife and I were laughing so hard at the Chaster Bunny episodes that the kids came in and gave us looks.”

 

"Well, you'll be happy to know the Chaster Bunny will make another appearance this Easter." Link said.

 

“Awesome. Look forward to it.”

 

Rhett felt like all the social norms had been met and decided to jump into the reason for the call. “Gordon, we have a list of things to thank you for…one being Sam. He's not just an awesome driver and human being, but hell! The guy is remarkably funny and so freakn' smart. I mean we pick his brain left and right when he takes us places.”

 

Gordon laughed, "And he is smitten with you both as well. I've had him helping me with guests for decades now, but he's never gone on and on about anyone before. He loves how thirsty you are for knowledge and history. Was quite happy when you let him set up Saturday for you guys."

 

“We're looking forward to it too. We had him keep it all a secret so we can enjoy the thrill of not knowing what's coming next.”

 

Rhett switched the phone to his other hand, "Earlier this week, Sam drove us to the Tate Britain. Mostly because we wanted to see the portrait of the house's original owners."

 

“Oh yes, the infamous Lord Nevins and Duke of Wellington. Quite an amazing love story there. Did you get to enjoy the journals yet? Sam had mentioned you were going to check them out.”

 

With a gushy look over to Link, Rhett smiled, “Oh man, we were absolutely amazed by them. We have them up by the bed. That's actually the very reason we're calling.”

 

"Ohhhh, the plot thickens. Do you know that beyond myself, you are the only two that have seen inside them?"

 

Rhett nodded, “Yeah, Sam told us.”

 

"Yep. I was doing some easy work around the house…no need to spend money if I could do it myself…when I thought I saw a loose piece of stone on the fountain. Of course, I was concerned because the thing is ancient and I was worried it had cracked. But when I got closer, I noticed it couldn't be since it was too straight. Thinking a piece had just wiggled out of place I tried to push it back, but it didn't budge. Then I had the epiphany that maybe it was supposed to be that way. So I looked around the fountain for a hidden lever or button…nothing. And suddenly I had a light bulb moment when I asked myself what would two gay lovers have as the secret lever?”

 

Rhett started laughing so hard the phone shook. “No…no, it couldn't be. Was it…was it the statue's penis?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link gasped at that possibility, mostly because that stone cock had been in his mouth just a few days ago.

 

Gordon's laughter echoed through the phone's speaker, “Yes indeed, Rhett. I looked closer at the rock appendage, and sure enough, with a sideways push it moved. And that non-crack spot opened to reveal a hidden compartment under the fountain.”

 

“That's awesome!” Link said wanting to run out and see for himself.

 

“Yeah, it was.” Gordon agreed, “I hadn't thought it was going to be anything big. I assumed it was just an access panel for maintenance sake. The opening was about six inches high and a foot wide. It was still morning when this happened, so there was no need for a flashlight as I knelt down and looked inside the hole. Like I said I didn't expect to see anything…wow, was I wrong.”

 

Rhett looked at the Duke's journal for signs of being stuck in a hole for hundreds of years…but it was dang near spotless, “I'm assuming they had to be in something. There aren't any stains on them.”

 

“Yes, exactly.” Gordon replied, “I looked into the hole and saw a wooden box that was practically the same size as the opening. Like whoever made the statue had been given specific measurements so it would fit. I don't have to tell you how excited I was about this box. I grabbed the metal handle and pulled it out. Let me send you some pics of what it looks like. Hold on a few seconds they're on my google drive.”

 

A ping was heard, and Rhett saw the notification of a new email. It was opened, and the pictures were shown to Link.

 

 

 

“My gosh! It's gorgeous.” Link said feeling even more chills.

 

“Well, it was once I got it cleaned and restored. It had some stains and scuff marks when I found it. But for having been in that space since 1800, it was in fuckn' fantastic condition.”

 

Rhett enlarged the images and looked closer at the details. “It's just absolutely amazing. What would they call a box like that?”

 

Gordon chuckled, “You will love this one. It's a Bible box.”

 

“No way!” Link exclaimed, “That's great!”

 

“Yeah, I think it was Lord Nevins who hid the journals one last time before he killed himself…and I believe it was his way of giving the universe the bird.”

 

“Well, even today it's just such a crap fest where homosexuality is concerned.” Rhett said without considering the choice of words.

 

Link tried not to giggle…as well as Gordon, but they both failed.

 

“Did you actually just say the hatred over two men together was a crap fest?” Link teased.

 

Rhett smiled sheepishly. “Well dang, I guess I did. Let me rephrase my prior statement. Even today all the stupid hate surrounding same-sex couples is sickening. So if Charles wanted to give one final FU to the world, good for him.”

 

“Agreed.” said Gordon. “I haven't had the chance to read the journals, though. I paged through them but not really paying attention to what was there.”

 

Rhett grimaced hoping Gordon's interest wouldn't hinder the man from selling them. “Speaking of those journals…we were reading through them the other night. So wonderful seeing matching entries and hearing their history from both sides of the story. Now you can say no, but we were wondering if we could buy them off you. They really impacted our lives, and we'd love to keep them when we go home.”

 

Gordon was silent for a few seconds, “The businessman in me screams they have to stay with the house…but…my heart just wants me to let you have them. Because I know, more than anyone else on earth, that you two would appreciate them the most.”

 

Link looked over at Rhett feeling hopeful. “We would cherish them for the rest of our lives. And we could even make arrangements to have them returned once we both passed away. So they wouldn't be lost in the mix.”

 

“Well, the thing is…” Gordon sounded a bit uncomfortable suddenly, “All the rumors surrounding the two men are hearsay. Only other people's accounts that knew them, but there was never concrete proof. So if those journals affected you that strongly and have in them as much as I think they do…maybe they shouldn't be returned. Maybe you should burn them before you die…and let Lord Nevins and the Duke keep their secret.”

 

Rhett nodded, “I so agree. We have a special spot of our own back in North Carolina. Once we get to that point, we can take them there, burn them and bury the ashes.”

 

“Deal. They're yours. Just promise to let me hear some of their stories if I ever feel the need.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well, I think it is only fitting that the Bible box keeps the journals safe across the ocean. I'll get it to Sam, and he can ship everything when he sends the two dog paintings.”

 

“Umm…would it be okay…” Link felt odd for being so pushy but, “If we just …well…carefully packed them with our things? We're planning a trip to Cape Fear on Sunday, and I was hoping to read some more while there.”

 

Gordon was quiet for a few seconds, “I think I'll still ship the box over with the paintings, though. That way you can have a place to store the journals when you get back to California.”

 

“Awesome! Thank you so much, man.” Rhett said feeling grateful it had all worked out.

 

“Could I ask one favor? Would you send me a picture of a good page? I need to know just how much of their love is in that house.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett sat up and carefully laid the blood oath on the comforter. He took a picture with his phone…getting as close as he could without cutting anything off. A few taps later the image was flying across the sea to Gordon's phone. “Here you go. This a blood oath we found folded up in the one journal. It's simply amazing.”

 

 

Gordon was quiet for so long that Rhett thought maybe they had gotten disconnected. He looked over at Link to non-verbally ask the man if he should hang up or wait. Link shrugged.

 

“Bullocks!”

 

They jumped at the sudden sound of Gordon's voice.

 

“This…this is beyond words!”

 

Rhett grinned, “I know, right?! I mean think of the fear and at the same time the balls of those two guys to be together back then.”

 

“Yeah, but they didn't have internet and everyone with cameras on their phones, though.” Gordon said. “I think as much as the consequences would have been severe three hundred years ago, they did have more privacy and ways to hide.”

 

“Agreed.” Link said with a nod. “Hell as you know…just being famous nowadays is like having eyes on you twenty-four/seven.”

 

“I'm definitely going to have to visit California now. I want to read through more of the journals. I'll do my guest spot on GMM when I do.”

 

“Hell yes! Always welcome. We'd love that, Gordon.” Rhett said feeling very happy and excited.

 

“I better get going now. Finally got the whole family under one roof again. The kids had stayed back in England this week. Going to be our first meal together and I want to cook all their favorites.”

 

“Well, it's always a blast talking with you, Gordon.”

 

“Yeah, ditto what Link said.” Rhett replied.

 

“Have a great time tomorrow with Sam. I can't wait to see pictures…and the video of it on your show. Bye, guys.”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Rhett hit the end button and tossed the phone onto the nightstand. His hands instantly moved to dig into Link's tousled dark hair. His mouth surged forward to kiss the shit out of the sexy fucker.

 

Both lay panting on the bed when Rhett finally pulled back and grinned lazily down at the gasping man.

 

“What the hell brought that on? Not that I'm complaining.” Link's voice was all hoarse and raspy still from the kiss.

 

“I just love you so damn much, and I'm going to make sure to show you every second we have left.” Another kiss followed Rhett's sexy sweet words.

 

This one led to more than their lips touching. Technically it wasn't no-touch Saturday yet since the clock was still on the left side of midnight. AND they had finished all their clean videos, so they were allowed to enjoy some fun.

 

So almost thirty minutes later, two very sticky, satiated men huddled closer and passed out. They could take a shower in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the cereal episode mentioned in this chapter [ Giant Cereal Bowl Bath GMM#736 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SP_3sVbvK6Y).
> 
> Hearing Gordon and the boys talk about the journals and the struggles gay couples had in the past reminded me of an album I made on Facebook. I had gotten this idea for a short story and needed images for it. I found so much more than I ever imagined. My heart just gushed at seeing the bravery, and love these couples had. Sad how many people died alone because they weren't allowed to be themselves and be with the one they truly loved. That is why I write my stories…love should not be about the approved body parts. FYI: You will have to be signed in to your Facebook account to see these pictures. [Sally V's Album of Love ](https://www.facebook.com/sally.vonhum.3/media_set?set=a.287305751780014&type=3).
> 
> This is the story I needed the images for. You will see exactly why in the story itself. I adore this story so much. It just came to me one day, and I couldn't stop typing until it was all captured. It was definitely inspired by the Duke and Lord Nevins storyline. That idea that love always finds a way back home…even when lost & found. [ Lost & Found ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121378).
> 
> This is what I heard in the air when they mention the Hallelujah song. If you never heard of Pentatonix or Superfruit…here you go. They are awesome! I especially adore Scott & Mitch. [ Hallelujah - Pentatonix ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRP8d7hhpoQ).
> 
> I used a play on words in this chapter. I wonder if anyone caught it? Anyone? Hmm, can't tell if you nodded yes or no. I'll assume it was no. When Link yanks out the eggplant and Rhett yells, “Fuckn' Whale Balls!”…I had Link use the words “So here's the Tough Decision, mister.” If you are as big of a Rhett & Link fan as I am you should have gotten it by now. If you haven't reached that level of fandom, I will tell you. During Buddy System Season One they had a song called Tough Decisions about How A Whale Is Going To Die. Yes, eye rolls are allowed, but I still enjoyed including it in the story. And if for some reason you have never seen this awesome video here is a link to it. One of my favorites. (I wish my substitute teachers had looked like them lol) [ Rhett & Link - Tough Decision ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvcA8truev4).


	33. Barking Up the Kink Tree

* * *

 

Six o'clock on Saturday slowly made its presence known with two cell phones beeping in unison. Both men groggily thrashed their hands out to shut off the annoying pieces of technology.

 

“My stomach is all dry and crackly, Lincoln.” Rhett mumbled against the Link's neck.

 

He grinned, “And whose fault is that but your own. I did tell you I'd wrap my mouth around that monster and swallow your cum…but nooooo you wanted my lips on yours.”

 

“Did you hear me complain, brat? I was merely stating a fact.”

 

“Are we really doing the whole no-touch thing today? I bet you twenty dollars we fail.” Link moved his lips lower and lower down the delicious flesh.

 

Rhett pushed the tempting fiend away, “Come on…really? Really?!”

 

Link just pouted and stuck his tongue out at the mean man.

 

This just made Rhett chuckle and softly kiss those pursed lips, "Think of Cape Fear, babe. I want that do-over to be epic. Let's make it one to go down in the history books."

 

Link sighed, "Fine. It sucks, but I agree. Just get your ass out of this bed, or I'm not going to be held responsible for what I do to you."

 

A quick kiss was placed on Link's shoulder before Rhett stood up and obeyed. “And I get the downstairs shower. You're shorter and will do better with the hand-held up here.”

 

“We can't even shower together?”

 

Rhett sent him an incredulous look, "Come on…you know we can't. Now hurry and get ready, so we don't make Sam and his wife wait. They'll be here in under an hour."

 

Link pouted as he stood up and trudged alone to the bathroom. A few choice curse words left his lips as the door was shut behind him.

 

\- - - - -

 

A gushy smile spread across Rhett's face as he made his way downstairs for his own shower. He was perversely looking forward to the torture of not touching.

 

Thirty minutes later the two now cleaned men got dressed and headed to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Rhett took his bowl of cereal to the center island, but when Link came over to sit there too, he moved the stool away. “No way, Lincoln. We can't both be around this thing…too risky. You'll have to eat in the dining room.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Link grimaced as Rhett nodded. A slew of murmurs and complaints took place as the guy stomped to the dining room.

 

He had to fight the urge to laugh as he felt blue eyes boring into his head. Link was definitely going to be the one to crack today…much more than Rhett.

 

There was something perversely enjoyable watching Link's struggle with the no-touch rule as they got ready to leave. The more grumpy the dark-haired man got, the more relaxed and grinning Rhett became. Which in turn made Link more annoyed. It was a win-win.

 

With the house locked up, the guys waited on the bench by the main kitchen door. And precisely at seven, they heard the sound of a car approaching. Seeing Sam smiling at them from what should be the passenger side was an unnerving sight. They were still not used to the oddity of the reversed aspect of British driving.

 

The older couple exited the car and walked over to the two men. Sam was beaming as introductions were made. “Rhett and Link, this is my beautiful wife, Sybil.”

 

“Looks like you should have a splendid day around town, boys.” Sybil said motioning to the fluffy clouds in the deep blue sky as she shook their hands. “I'm not sure what you two did to get such favorable weather. Normally it is cold and rainy this time of year.”

 

Link grinned, "I may or may not have sacrificed my youngest child for it."

 

Everyone laughed at that tall tale as they headed to the car. The guys slid into the back seat while Sybil sat up front with her husband.

 

Rhett leaned forward then, “So where to first, Sam?”

 

“Well before I tell you that, I almost forgot that I was supposed to give you something from Gordon.”

 

Sam got out of the car and moved around back to the trunk and retrieved a medium-sized black case. It was handed to Link then, "It is one of the smaller digital cameras Gordon uses when filming his show at home. He wanted you to have it today in case you decided to shoot segments for your YouTube show.”

 

“This is so awesome.” Link said checking out the high-tech camera. “Now we'll only need the new SD cards for our own stuff. This thing says it can hold over ten hours of video.”

 

"Guess we are going to have enough footage from England for a whole week of GMM.” Rhett was already envisioning it in his head. “Maybe we'll even ask Gordon for some behind the scenes clips from the New Year's Eve show."

 

He leaned back in the seat and realized how close Link was sitting. The evil twinkle in those blue eyes let Rhett know this had been done deliberately. Fuck! The heat of the guy's body was slinking into Rhett's skin already, and they still had almost an hour of driving to go. This was not good!

 

That was when he came up with a way to distract his body and mind from the sexy brat. He purposefully moved as close to the door and asked, “So, Sam, how did you two meet?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Sybil and Sam shared a quick little smile.

 

“Is it okay to tell them, Sy?” Sam asked with a glimmer of something akin to mischief in his eyes.

 

Sybil blushed but nodded.

 

"Well okay, so it was many, many, many years ago. We were both about twenty, but we had not grown up together like you guys. I was the manager of a local Woolworth in Essex. Things were not built up as much as they are now, so you would have miles of nothing and then just a handful of stores. Kind of like this expanse of grassy fields."

 

Sam glanced over at his wife and smirked. Sybil blushed even more, "Well it was a typical Monday. Nothing special just earning a paycheck. Then she walked in, and it was like getting to see Bette Paige walk into a grey box. With her jet-black hair, her bright red lips, and her blue eyes…I was instantly smitten.”

 

A small chuckle left the older man's lips, “I somehow mustered the courage to talk to her and her sexy voice was my reward. So I introduced myself and asked for her name.”

 

“Sybil Sparks, sir.” Sybil said playing into Sam's retelling of their story.

 

“Sparks, huh?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What brings you to this small town, Miss Sparks?”

 

“Why porn, sir.”

 

Rhett and Link both gasped at the same time.

 

Sybil blushed but with no sense of being ashamed.

 

“Umm…did you say porn, Miss?” Sam asked making his voice sound shocked.

 

“I did.”

 

“Porn?”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“Porn?”

 

“That is what I said, sir.”

 

Sam sent a few questioning glances over to Sybil who just sat there grinning. A devilish twinkle in those ancient eyes. “If I may be so bold, Miss, why does a girl as sweet as you need porn?”

 

“Guys aren't the only ones who enjoy the stuff. Women can like it too.”

 

Sam nodded, “So umm…I assume you meant the adult store across the bridge.”

 

“I do. How do you know of it?” Sybil teased.

 

Sam pretended to look as embarrassed as he would have back then. "Umm, well I do have to go home that way each night. But I have never been in there."

 

Sybil rolled her eyes, “Sure, sure.”

 

“So what were you…umm…wanting from the porn store?”

 

"I like going there for the movies. I save my dimes, and spend a few hours there."

 

“So you came here after watching dime-time porn?”

 

“No, actually.”

 

“No?”

 

"None of the machines were working. I had walked all this way to watch the movies for nothing. As I left the store, I was like what do I do now?"

 

“Oh I see…so that was when you discovered the path here.”

 

“Yep, and came shopping instead. Are there any good deals or fascinating things to see?”

 

Sam nodded, "Oh yes, we have an actual replica of the Tardis in store. It's just a cardboard version sent to us for advertisement of the show, but still very interesting."

 

“A Tardis? How cool. Show me.”

 

Sam smiled back at Rhett and Link, "I was gushing as I escorted this beauty to the Tardis. It was over by the store's dining area where they sold milkshakes, ice cream, soda, and some desserts."

 

Sybil smiled as the memories replayed in her head, “Right next to the counter sat this humongous blue cardboard Tardis. I would swear at least ten people could easily fit inside it. I was mesmerized…by the Tardis and by my handsome guide.”

 

Sam clasped her hand in his and lifted it to his lips to place a kiss on the wrinkled skin. “I decided to be bold and asked her to dance with me in it.”

 

The guys awwed.

 

Sybil gushed, “I knew right then he was a keeper. I mean how many times does a person get asked to dance in a Tardis after being disappointed about broken porn?”

 

Everyone laughed at that. The woman had heart-eyes on high as she looked over at her husband, “And then he invited me to dinner at his house. Not only could he cook, but he actually had a room filled with bookshelves. Almost every book I had ever read and loved was there.”

 

Sam nodded, “Oh yes, and there was also that stuffed panda.”

 

"Yes, our panda." Sybil gushed, "He had posed the bear on the sofa as if it was reading a Terry Pratchett book. A pair of glasses rested halfway down its muzzle. As if I had needed any more reasons to fall in love with the man. By the end of the night, there was no doubt in my head or heart…I was one hundred percent his."

 

“And I, one million percent yours.” Sam said with love surrounding each syllable.

 

"That was such a great story." Rhett was glad that Link sitting too close had led to hearing it. “So romantic. Was definitely fate that brought you two together.”

 

"That and broken porn.” Sybil teased. “You guys are married, so you know how it is when you just click with someone. You can sense it almost instantly." She leaned against Sam's shoulder and wrapped her hands around his upper arm. A quick kiss was placed on his wrinkled cheek.

 

Rhett's hand inched over to Link's, and their fingers touched. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

 

A comfortable silence filled the car for the next few minutes. Everyone in their own gushy land of thoughts and memories.

 

As Sam passed through the main gate, Sybil handed Rhett three boxed sets of CDs. Each was an audio version of an actual book. “Pick the one you would like to listen to, and I shall get it started."

 

Link and Rhett read through all three descriptions, and both decided on the yellow one. It looked hilariously good. It was called, _And Now You're Dead_ by Cody Cassidy and Paul Doherty. It was all about what would really happen in certain given circumstances.

 

“This one…” Link handed it to her.

 

“Ahh…good choice.”

 

Sybil laid the folded CD sleeve on her lap and soon the first disk was inserted. A very American voice filled the car's interior while reading off the title and the credits for the book.

 

The male narrator went through a small introduction next and then got to the meat of things. _**"What would happen if you were in a plane and your window popped out? Like most people in the modern era, you've probably spent a lot of time staring out the window at the lovely clouds and sunsets. And like most people you've probably wondered what happens If this thing pops out? The answer depends on…"** _

 

 

Suffice it to say the remaining forty minutes to the first stop on Sam's itinerary flashed by with minimum chatter. So when the black sedan pulled into a parking spot, Rhett and Link were staring out the front window in awe.

 

"I can't believe how fast that went!" Rhett said gaping at the dashboard clock showing it had indeed been over an hour from the house to there.

 

Link nodded, “I'm going to have to begin listening to audiobooks back home if it helps with traffic like this. So where are we, Sam?”

 

“I thought I'd start you out at the Cereal Killer Cafe. There is a great souvenir shop next to it. They'd have those SD cards you need as well as some other unique gifts.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link tried to act normal as he glanced over at Rhett.

 

As nonchalantly as possible Rhett asked, “Uh, do you think they might have dog collars and leashes? We both have dogs and would love to have a memento like that from our trip here.”

 

“Oh yes, I know they do.” Sybil said, “My friend, Deborah, was here just the other day and mentioned seeing some. She had purchased a pink Union Jack collar for her pug.”

 

Link was having serious cock issues which weren't good for several reasons. A: he was going to be leaving the car very soon…and B: he had no outlet for said boner since it was a no-touch day. Unless…

 

He grinned wickedly.

 

Rhett elbowed him as green eyes warned Link not to go down that path.

 

_DANG IT!_ Why was Rhett so adamant about not touching?! Link totally understood wanting to make things build till they got to the strawberry banana wine location at Cape Fear, but hell…the freakn' dog collar!!! And a very hard cock in Link's pants!

 

"…drop the Missus off at her sister's while you guys explore.” Sam turned to face them in the back seat. “Just call me when you are ready to go, and I shall pick you up right here."

 

Link used the camera case to hide his erection as he exited the car. “See you soon, Sam. Nice meeting you, Sybil.”

 

The older woman smiled warmly and waved as Rhett shut the door and the car drove away.

 

Rhett smirked at the conveniently placed case. “Issues, Lincoln?”

 

Leaning over to the man's ear, Link whispered, "Yeah, a lot but right now I'm dealing with you, brat. So unless you want me to shove you against one of these brick walls and shock the English…stop teasing me."

 

“Hell!”

 

For some reason causing Rhett to have issues made Link astronomically satisfied. “Come on, mister, I got a dog collar to purchase. And you know just how much it must mean to me if I'm choosing that over a restaurant dedicated to cereal.”

 

Laughter echoed around Rhett as the man followed Link into the labyrinth of shops. It wasn't like malls in America…it was more comparable to a twisty version of Diagon Alley. And in the middle of it all were their destinations. The Cereal Killer Cafe to the left and the gift shop to the right. And just from a cursory glance in the opened doors of _Suck UK_ , they knew it was going to be a fun stop.

 

There were things like drumstick pens and strobe-light wine corks. And in the back left corner was a pet section. And as Sybil had said the store had several collars and leashes to chose from.

 

Link felt so exposed, and crazy turned on at the same time. As if a freakn' neon sign was over his head flashing the word pervert. And even still he must be one since he would gladly wear the collar right there and fuck Rhett against some brick wall as passersby watched. He just didn't like feeling as if everyone knew.

 

“So which one looks good? I'm liking this one with the stitched Union Jack design.” Rhett pointed to the collar in question.

 

 

Link felt a shiver race down his arm when his fingers wrapped around the leather. “Yeah, I like that one too. Look they even have a matching red leash.”

 

“Whoa, Link, check this out?!” Rhett pointed to a machine over by the chew toys. “You can get a name tag engraved.”

 

“Hell yes. Let's do it.”

 

Rhett pulled out a few pound notes and inserted them into the slot. The machine came to life then, and the small screen asked for the chosen tag's code. "Which one would you want?"

 

Link didn't even have to think about it. He pointed to the heart with the Union Jack design. "That one…I want that one."

 

The buttons A and 9 were tapped, and soon the metallic heart was transferred to the engraving station. The screen then asked for an entry no longer than forty characters. "What do you want? Our hybrid last name or maybe a naughty phrase?" Rhett grinned mischievously at Link.

 

Link was torn. He wanted his name on it…but he also wanted a specific phrase on it. Doing some mental math, Link figured out it would be about thirty characters to have both…not including spaces. YAY!

 

He leaned over and whispered in Rhett's ear what he wanted.

 

“Oh fuck!” Rhett whimpered.

 

That response made Link grin. Hell, it really was a turn on to provoke the man.

 

Rhett's fingers moved quickly over the screen hitting the correct buttons. Then as they watched, the mini-tool zoomed around the metal heart and neatly engraved Link's chosen words.

 

CLINK!

 

The sound of the name tag falling into the slot made them both grin. As Rhett placed the metal heart in Link's open palm a ripple of lust zinged to every corner of their bodies.

 

This just made Link grin even bigger. There was no way in hell they'd stay good all day long.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett had known he would have trouble with no-touch Saturday the second that Link had mentioned tossing him against a brick wall. Ever since reading Sally VonHum & Jaybird's story, _Undercover_ …Rhett had had a kink for alley sex. Damn those two women and their deliciously pervy brains.

 

And then sharing the name tag moment with Link was…ugh…they were so going to end up being bad.

 

A few more pounds were inserted into the machine then as Rhett made another heart tag for himself. There was something so erotic and gushy about having an actual physical object to hold. Once he had seen Link's, Rhett knew he needed one too…and a collar.

 

 

He looked through the collars then and saw a black and white Union Jack design. “This one! This is so mine.”

 

 

“Mhmm, yes I can see that working just fine.” Link's tongue flicked out and licked across pink, plump lips. Hell, that mouth made Rhett want to do very bad things.

 

If he knew for sure there was an alley nearby Rhett would sneak off with Link and be quite naughty. Shit! They were so going to fail today.

 

A few deep breaths were taken by both men before they carried the collars and leash to the counter. As they stood there as each item was scanned and bagged, they had felt super exposed. The older cashier hadn't even batted an eyelash, but their hearts pounded away as if they were trying to steal the Mona Lisa.

 

Two touristy plastic bags dangled from their wrists as they exited the store.

 

"Crap!" Rhett exclaimed remembering the need for new SD cards. "Stay here I'll be right back."

 

Link only had to wait five minutes till Rhett reemerged. “All set?”

 

"Yep. Four new SD cards to fill up with even more memories. Why don't we go sit at the Cereal Killer Cafe, and I'll change out our full ones. But remember only clean pics on these two today. When we get back to the house, we'll put in the other new ones for our personal stuff. Then we can do naughty shots again."

 

Link thought the plan was smart and nodded approvingly, “Are we having a second breakfast at the Cafe or just getting something to drink?”

 

“Let's see what they have and go from there. I mean we did only have cereal this morning, so I could easily fit another bowl in my stomach.”

 

Link's breathing stuttered, “I enjoy watching you easily fit things into places.”

 

Rhett gasped, “Stop it, mister.”

 

“Dang it!” Link pouted.

 

Gushy heart-eyes made Rhett's face all soft and glowing as he looked away from the tempting man. Link was going to be the death of him. The evil brat was too freakn' cute at times…especially when pouting. "Come on, numbnuts. Let's see what cereal they have."

 

They were walking to the Cafe's entrance when a camera flash went off. Being relatively famous they had a moment of fear that someone not only had spotted them but might have overheard things too.

 

So they were very relieved that it had just been some random person getting their picture taken at one of those 'insert your face here' cutouts.

 

\- - - - -

 

Out of curiosity Link moved around to find out what image had been used. He was grinning when he saw that it was a blue cereal box. The cutout part was the faces of the two male cartoon characters shown. "We definitely have to take a pic of us doing that."

 

"Fine, but after we eat. It will be an excellent way to pop the cherry on my new SD card."

 

Link chuckled, “Okay, let's go see what the Cereal Killers got for us to eat."

 

They turned back towards the Cafe and headed inside. It really was like a cereal lover's wet dream…everything was solely focused on the breakfast staple.

 

“So what looks good to you?” Rhett innocently asked while staring up at the blackboard of options.

 

Instantly, Link glanced over to the bearded wonder, and a gushy smile spread across his face.

 

When there had been no response to the inquiry, Rhett turned to check why and saw that grin. “Stop it.”

 

Link tried to switch it off, but it just kept coming back.

 

“Hello, welcome to The Cereal Killer Cafe. What can I get you that will bowl you over today?”

 

Okay, so that quickly pushed the moment away.

 

Link blinked at the young woman manning the register. The smile he sent her was nothing remotely close to the previous love soaked one directed at Rhett. “Umm…I'll take the __Bowloccino__ , please.”

 

“And for you, sir?” She asked while turning to Rhett, “Are you guys together?”

 

Talk about a weird moment. Of course, the woman was just asking if they were eating together and therefore it was only one order. But damn! Link ached to yell out HELL YES, AND I HAVE THE DAMN DOG TAGS TO PROVE IT!

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett put on his default face and smiled, “Yep, we're eating together. I'll have a bowl of the __S'more than Words__. Thanks.”

 

“That will be eight pounds twenty.”

 

He fished out a ten pound note and told her to keep the change.

 

“Thanks, sir.” She handed him the receipt and pointed to the large 34 on the bottom. “You guys can go sit in the dining area, and someone will bring it to you.”

 

They headed to the back room where the left half was tables and chairs, but the right was tables and beds with retro sheets plastered with cartoon characters. “I want to sit on a bed.” Link stated while walking to the back right corner. The crushed cereal portraits of Dexter Morgan and Heath Ledger's joker decorated the wall by their table.

 

 

Rhett eyed the man on the bed and knew if he sat next to Link they'd end up doing something naughty. The hopeful blue gaze turned to a grimace as Rhett wisely moved to the other side of the table and planted his ass on a chair.

 

“Spoilsport.” Link groused.

 

“No, just a determined sport.” Rhett retorted.

 

“More like a scaredy cat.” Link teased.

 

“Fuck yes.” Rhett said honestly.

 

“Pluuueeessseeeeee?!” Link pleaded.

 

“Here you guys go…” The twenty-something waiter seemed to appear out of nowhere and placed two bowls full of cereal onto their table. A few small, glass jugs of milk and other liquids were added next. The guy pointed to the containers by Link, “That one is the Nesquik, and this is the espresso milk…and for you sir…” Rhett's single jug was pointed at, “…we have some Hershey's chocolate milk. Enjoy.”

 

Link watched the waiter walk away before turning back to Rhett, “Plueeeessssee?!”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Stop it, brat. No means no, Lincoln.”

 

A sneakered foot was suddenly pressed to Rhett's crotch. “Does it? Does it really?”

 

Of course Rhett's cock was begging him to give in…but Rhett was using his other brain today. “Yes, Lincoln, it still means no.”

 

Link huffed and removed the foot.

 

Rhett couldn't help but smile at the annoyed man. To encourage his cock to calm down, he turned his focus to the bowl of Golden Grahams and Lucky Charms' marshmallows. That his hand shook while pouring the chocolate milk was beyond his control…he blamed it on the sexy fucker sitting across the table.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you planned on heading to the Camden Market to visit The Cereal Killer Cafe and Suck UK you would be halfway disappointed. Yes, the Cafe is located there just not next to Suck UK. But there is a very cool second-hand clothes shop next door called Retro World. And you can visit Suck UK in London as well as online. They do have some really crazy, unique products. My friend went to the store and purchased a set of those drumstick pens lol. [Cereal Killer Cafe Camden Market ](http://www.cerealkillercafe.co.uk/).
> 
>  
> 
> I mention a store called Woolworth in this chapter. Sadly it has passed into history and doesn't exist anymore. I have many fond memories of the store, though. Mostly because (and this probably won't shock any of you after reading this far) I used to sneak out of Sunday night church and walk two blocks to the Woolworth and purchase romance novels. I would hide them in my backpack (which I brought along for that very reason) so I wouldn't get caught. Even now the memories make me all gushy and grin big. And just for fun, I will also let you know of this one time (at band camp…no no that is a different movie) I used to write my stories while stuck at church. I even wrote a story about the pastor one time. (He was hoooooot and only 30) I used to stare at him to see if I could get him to stare back (yes I was evil and silly)…one time he did stare back, and I had to fight the urge to laugh maniacally lol. The story about him was my first full-length Harlequin romance that I wrote lol. Awww memories.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. As soon as I post the rest of Dink It & mhmm…Sink It! I plan to work on Undercover. Well after taking a week off to regain full brain function and getting some much-needed sleep lol. I'm hoping to have it posted by the end of the year if not sooner.


	34. Oops, I Blame the Cereal

* * *

 

\- - - - -

 

Not even the fantastic mixed taste of the chocolate milk, espresso drink, Coco Puffs, and Chocolate Frosted Flakes made the pout on Link's face disappear. After a whole week of getting the tall-bearded one to cave left and right…having Rhett suddenly not give in was sucky! And not the fun kind of sucky…mhmmm, sucky on Rhett…

 

His eyes glazed over at just the sheer thought…even would have sworn when he placed the first spoonful of his B _owloccino_ into his mouth that it tasted more of delicious North Carolina beef than chocolate and coffee.

 

He was so weak-willed when it came to Rhett. And it really wasn't his fault since they had only gotten together a little over six months ago…which was probably why it was all still incredibly intense and new. Of course they were going to want to touch and play morning, noon and night. Especially after the week of doing everything and then some around the house.

 

Link looked down at his bowl and was shocked to see it was empty. He couldn't even remember chewing or swallowing let alone actually tasting it. Well, if that didn't chop another notch in the this-sucks stick.

 

“Did it taste as good as mine?” Rhett asked after tilting the other bowl up and drinking the last of the s'more flavored milk.

 

A trickle of the liquid escaped the man's mouth and dripped through the beard hair. Fuck, how Link wanted to lick it off.

 

Rhett saw that look and sighed, “Really? Really?”

 

“What?!” Link smirked, “You did ask me if mine tasted as good as yours…how am I to know what your's tasted like unless I…lean in…and…stick my tongue out…and…”

 

“Stop it.”

 

Link made a face at Mr. McStop-it. "Maybe I'll be so frustrated by Sunday that I won't want to do anything at Cape Fear."

 

A huffy sigh was accompanied by a sarcastic eye-roll, “You'll survive, Lincoln. And you will melt in my hands the second I touch you…TOMORROW.”

 

“But when tomorrow? Do we actually have to wait till our feet touch Cape Fear? Or do I get to accost you at one minute after midnight?”

 

An eyebrow lifted as Rhett sent Link an are-you-stupid glare.

 

“Dammit!”

 

“Shhh…no cursing, mister, innocent ears are about.” Rhett teased.

 

Link looked around at the very empty room and smirked. "As you are the only other set of ears here…I have to assume you are delusional if you are calling yourself innocent…especially after this week."

 

“My ears have never laid a hand on you, sir.”

 

“But they've heard plenty of dirty words and phrases…hence then they're not innocent.”

 

"I disagree. A virgin remains a virgin till they're first done something too…a virgin can hear all the dirty talk and watch a plethora of porn, but until actual action happens…still innocent. My ears, therefore, are also innocent."

 

Link crooked his index finger and motioned for Rhett to come closer. When the guy's ear was an inch or two away, Link leaned forward till his lips pressed against the warm flesh. “Go to the bathroom with me, Mr. Ear, and I will fuck you so good you won't hear for a year.”

 

“Hell!” Rhett clutched the table until knuckles turned white.

 

This, of course, was the reason a huge grin plastered across Link's face. He was so close to breaking the sexy fucker. Mhmm, he couldn't wait.

 

“Hey, guys. How was everything? Are you enjoying your experience here?” That same, apparently quiet as fuck, waiter asked walking to their table.

 

“Oh yes, it was an amazing combination.” Link said feeling a bit better having made Rhett feel the squirm.

 

“And you, sir? Did you like your choice?” The guy inquired while smiling at Rhett.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett took a few seconds to get back under control, before grinning at the kid in default mode, “Yeah, I wasn't expecting how well it worked together. I really enjoyed it. Thanks.”

 

"Awesome. Well, I hope you come back and see us again soon. Have a great day, guys.”

 

He waited till the waiter was out of earshot…ear…shot…yum…before turning to Link, “Okay, here's the deal. I'll give you two minutes in the bathroom. Nothing pulled out and nothing shoved in. Above the clothes only…and no happy endings.”

 

Link was up in a flash and racing to the restroom in the back hall. Thankfully, it was a multi-stall one so it wouldn't look weird if they both went at the same time.

 

Rhett just chuckled. He grabbed their two shopping bags and the camera case then, and moved at regular speed so as not to seem suspicious. As soon as the bathroom door shut, Link's fingers took hold of Rhett's shirt and shoved him into the closest stall.

 

Hands and mouths latched on, and blood flow was surging. Shit! Rhett had only one functioning brain cell while the others took pleasure in the tidal wave of endorphins.  _ Oh fuck! Maybe I should have only allowed ONE minute. _

 

As he thought that, his back was shoved against the tiled wall and he watched in awe and horror as Link's face lowered. “I said nothing comes out or goes in, mister!”

 

Blue eyes, ablaze with lust, glared up at him from crotch level. "I don't need no stinking in or out." Those same lips were now kissing Rhett's hard cock through the denim…rubbing up and down the bulge.

 

“I also said no happy endings, mister!”

 

Rhett didn't get a reply just way too much mouth on his crotch. Oh fuck! He wasn't going to make it. If Link didn't move away, Rhett would have to spend the rest of the day in sticky pants.

 

And right as his head arched back and his breathing hitched…nothing.

 

Abso-fuckn' nothing!

 

Link stood up with a smirk and walked out of the stall.

 

That fucker!

 

“Coming, Rhett?” The evil man teased from the opened bathroom door.

 

"No, and yes, brat!" Rhett growled as he walked with a slight limp past the grinning fool and out of the Cafe…shopping bags and camera case still tightly gripped in his hand.

 

“Don't forget you promised me to take a pic with that cereal box.”

 

Rhett grumbled, “Promised to take my picture…blah, blah, blah.”

 

Link laughed, “Issues, Rhett?”

 

A gleam of green fire shot over as Rhett crooked his finger and motioned for Link to lean closer. “Yeah, a lot but right now I'm dealing with you, brat. So unless you want me to shove you against one of these brick walls and shock the English…stop teasing me.”

 

The words were just a repeat of Link's from earlier, but they still made the tormenting man groan. Link leaned close to Rhett's ear, “What if I want to be shoved against one of those brick walls and shock the hell out of the English?”

 

Rhett's tongue flicked across his lower lip. “We are so screwed.”

 

“No, actually…that is precisely the whole problem…we are NOT so screwed.”

 

“I'm calling Sam.” Rhett said and pulled out his phone with a shaky hand. He turned away so not to see Link as the ringing started. Even still he could feel those blue eyes roaming up and down his backside. Fuck! Pick up, Sam!

 

“Hey, Rhett. Are you guys ready for stop number two?” Sam asked as soon as the call connected.

 

“Yes, please. We'll meet you back in the parking lot from earlier.”

 

“Okay, see you shortly.”

 

Rhett turned back around while he tapped the end button and shoved the phone into his jeans pocket.

 

Something Link watched very closely. “I want to be that phone.”

 

Having to tear his gaze away from those hungry blue eyes, Rhett just moved to a nearby bench and focused on switching out their SD cards. He handed Link's phone back to him and then quickly did his own. The older ones were safely tucked into the plastic cases from the replacements.

 

"So how we going to get this picture taken?" Rhett looked around for someone who seemed trustworthy and saw the perfect candidate. There was a security guard walking towards them from two stores down.

 

He headed over to the man, "Hi, sir, I was wondering if you'd be willing to take a picture of my buddy and me?"

 

The guard eyed-balled Rhett and must have found him not to be a threat. “Sure. Any special instructions for your phone?”

 

“Nope. I have it all set up…you'll just need to hit this button.”

 

The three headed to the big Cereal Box then where Rhett stuck his face into the right hole and Link the left. They smiled up to the guard.

 

CLICK!

 

 

The guy showed the picture to Rhett, and it was perfect. "Thanks, sir. I appreciate it."

 

“Anytime. Have a good day, guys.”

 

Rhett showed the picture to Link who just chuckled. “The girls are going to love this one. We're such dorks.”

 

Rhett zoomed in on his face, “I look good with the man bun. Maybe I should do that for my character in Buddy System season two.”

 

Link nodded, “You know you could be on to something. It would be hilarious. And I would either have a full beard, goatee or a big bushy mustache.”

 

"Oh man, a really wide but contained one would be awesome on you. Especially if we dye your hair pitch black."

 

“Hey now, you don't like my salt and pepper?” Link teased.

 

“You know I do…but soon it's going to be completely salt.”

 

Link glared over at Rhett's dirty blond hair, “Not fair that I see absolutely zero grey in yours. I don't want to be the only one looking old.”

 

“Can't help I'm awesome.”

 

“Mhmm, yes. You were very awesome in that bathroom a few minutes ago.” Link's eyes looked down at Rhett's crotch like a starving man staring at a steak. “I can still feel you against my lips.”

 

“Link?!” Rhett looked around to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully no one had. “Man, you got to be more aware of your words and actions.”

 

A contrite but pissed expression clouded Link's face, “I hate that.”

 

"I know, but it's one of those we-GOT-to-do-it things."

 

While leaning towards Rhett, Link angrily whispered, “Well, fuck the world then.”

 

“Come on, crazy man, let's get to the parking lot to meet Sam.”

 

The crowds were bigger by now, so the trek back to their starting point took twice as long. Sam was already there waiting for them.

 

“Well? How did you enjoy it?”

 

Link leaned forward and smiled at the now driving man. "We found those dog collars, and I had something called a _Bowloccino_ at the Cafe. It was perfect."

 

“And you, Rhett?”

 

“I had the S'more bowl. I really enjoyed it.”

 

“So where are we headed next, Sam?” Link asked while sitting back and glancing at the passing sights.

 

“Do you want to know or would you rather find out when we get there?”

 

“Oh…yeah, when we get there.”

 

"Shall I turn the audiobook back on?"

 

“Sure.”

 

Sam carefully reached over and switched on the car's cd player.

 

_**“What would happen if you were attacked by a great white shark? Like all predators, sharks are not interested in fair fights. Even for the winner, fair fights lead to injuries, and injuries mean a slow and hungry animal. So predators prefer devastating blowouts with as little risk as possible, which makes you the perfect opponent: You're slow, weak and completely oblivious in the water. Fortunately, you don't taste very good. You're the squirrel of the ocean, too much bone and not enough fat…”** _

 

 

Twenty-five minutes later, the town of Marylebone, England started to pass by the car windows. Sam turned right onto Euston Road and was soon parking the black sedan at the curb of a beautiful building. The sign at the entrance had the name, Holy Trinity Church on it.

 

"I had to pull a few strings, no pun intended, for this stop. The church is undergoing some renovations, but I really thought you would enjoy what was inside." Sam walked with them to the front entrance and rang the buzzer.

 

A woman's voice crackled out of the speaker, “May I help you?”

 

“Yes, Beatrice, it's Sam.”

 

“Oh, hello, dear. Come in.”

 

The sound of a lock scraping open was followed by Sam pulling on the massive door's ornate handle.

 

“Whoa! This is amazing!” Rhett exclaimed the second they walked into the main area.

 

The domed ceiling was covered with bronze panels. Images of angels and other biblical symbols were etched onto each. The orange of the bronze was perfectly complimented by the blueish light from the circle of stained glass windows at the base of the dome.

 

And if that alone wasn't worth the trip to Marylebone, in the middle of the space suspended by wires was a kick-ass sculpture of an angel.

 

 

Sam pointed to the magnificent piece of art, "This is Paul Fryer's sculpture titled, _Morning Star_. It is meant to represent Lucifer being caught in modern-day telephone wires."

 

"Wow, Lucifer in a church? That takes balls." Link said in awe while circling around the wax figure.

 

Rhett smirked, "I just hear Mark Pellegrino being all snarky."

 

Link laughed but so did Sam. Both Rhett and Link smiled happily over at the man.

 

“You watch  _ Supernatural _ ?”

 

Sam nodded, “Of course. We have been fans since it first aired back in 2005. Plus, the Missus has the hots for Cass and Gabe.”

 

Link chuckled and whispered, “Me too.”

 

Beatrice made her way into the room then and gave Sam a hug, “Where's Sybil?”

 

“At her sister's. She said to send her hello.”

 

The spry older woman turned to Rhett and Link and shook their hands with a firm grip, “Well how are you enjoying England so far, boys?”

 

“Very much, ma'am. Gordon and Sam are spoiling us.” Rhett said.

 

“So how do you like Satan? Creepy and yet beautiful don't you think?”

 

“It's gorgeous.” Link said staring up at the massive sculpture. “The wings alone are mind-boggling.”

 

“They are indeed. I was working here back in 2008 when it was installed. If you think it's cool now…you should have seen it being brought in and set up. That was majestic.”

 

“Are we able to take video of it?” Rhett asked.

 

"Well as long as you don't use any flash or bright lights. But that shouldn't be an issue with all the windows allowing in the sunshine."

 

Sam pulled out the keys, "I'll go get the camera from the car."

 

They discussed with Beatrice which angle would be the best to film and even persuaded the woman to be in the video with them. Sam graciously volunteered to act as the cameraman for the shoot.

 

When everything was in place and ready to go, the record button was hit.

 

Link smiled into the lens, "Good Morning, Mythical Beasts. Rhett and I are touring around England today, and we stopped at the Holy Trinity church in Marylebone. Our friend, Beatrice, works here and has graciously allowed us special permission to show you a freakn' cool piece of modern art housed right here in the building."

 

Both men smiled down at the older woman as she waved into the camera. “Hello.”

 

For the next five minutes, they chatted about the statue, and then Sam captured a 360° shot before signing off.

 

The two guys shook the woman's hand once more, and Sam received another hug. Beatrice waved from the doorway then as they got back into the car and left.

 

"That was so cool. Thanks, for setting that up, Sam." Link stared at the church building until it disappeared behind the moving car.

 

“You are quite welcome, Link. I like sharing those out of the way places most tourists miss.”

 

Rhett leaned forward, “So what's the location for mystery spot number three?”

 

“You shall have a blast at the next stop.” Sam said turning left onto the A3220 ramp to Hammersmith. “It is in Kew about thirty minutes away if traffic remains calm.”

 

"I have this insane urge to play twenty questions to get the details from you." Link teased.

 

Sam smiled into the review mirror at the man, “Well I am all for it, as long as you are okay about losing the element of surprise.”

 

Link looked over to Rhett who just shrugged, "I don't mind either way. Go for it if you want."

 

"Well how about this. I have only ten tries. If after my tenth questions I can't get it…then we put the audiobook back on."

 

“Sounds fine to me.” Sam said turning onto the West Cross Route.

 

“Is it another sculpture?”

 

“No.”

 

"Is it a historical sight?"

 

“No.”

 

“Is it from a book or movie?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it inside somewhere?”

 

“No.”

 

“Is it outside?”

 

“Yes.”

 

"Hmmm…are there animals?"

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it a zoo?”

 

“No.”

 

“Ahhh, so animals but not enclosed. Is it a garden?”

 

“Yes and No.”

 

“Is it part of a garden?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Link suddenly grinned sheepishly, “Crap. I just realized I have no knowledge of any names for places over here. How can I guess if I don't know that?”

 

Sam's laughter filled the car as the play button on the CD player was pressed.

 

_**“What would happen if you were buried alive? You can measure your pulse by putting two fingers on your jugular vein in the crook between your chin and neck. In a minute you should count around seventy beats. If the count is lower than twenty-six, you should finish this chapter in the back of an ambulance…”** _

 

 

About twenty minutes later Sam turned onto Kew Green. And two minutes after that, the sign for the Royal Botanic Gardens appeared. 

 

“Wait a minute!” Link exclaimed. “I had asked if it was a garden and you said yes and no!”

 

Sam smiled back, “Sorry, Link, but you truly were incorrect since we are not headed to the garden itself…but to a different part.”

 

A pout still resided on Link's face, “So where exactly are we going?”

 

“See those walkways over there?”

 

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett gulped, “The ones high up over all those trees?”

 

“Yes, that is called the Treetop Walkway. It is our next stop.”

 

Link grinned evilly over at him, “I see a vomit-covered beard in the near future.”

 

Sam parked the car and turned around in concern. “Oh dear, I did not think with everything you guys do on your show that one of you would have issues with height.”

 

"Well, I'm okay as long as it's secure and enclosed." Rhett said trying to quiet the nervous butterflies swarming inside his gut, but it was a lost cause.

 

"It will be fine, Rhett, I have been up there many a time, and you really can not tell that you are off the ground. Unless you look down of course."

 

Sam carried the camera for them then as they headed to the gate. The man had kindly agreed to be their cameraman for the whole day.

 

Rhett stopped them before they reached the ticket counter. “I want a picture of us all real fast.”

 

They huddled on either side of Sam, and the flash went off. He checked out the captured image, “Awesome. Thanks.”

 

As they got closer to the entrance, a large line of waiting people appeared. Link went to stand at the end of it, but Sam just smirked.

 

With a wave of some magic card, they were able to bypass all the red-tape moments and head right over to the Treetop Walkways.

 

"Now the worst part for you, Rhett, might be the climb up." Sam said with compassion. "Although, if you truly are not able to handle it, there is a lift."

 

“I'm sorry, guys, but we're going to have to take the elevator.” Rhett could already feel his stomach clenching. It only got worse when they stood at the base of the staircase structure that went up and up and up and up and up and… “Hell…yeah, umm, definitely will need that lift.”

 

"Well, I don't. I'll meet y'all at the top." Link raced up the hundred and eighteen steps as Sam and Rhett headed to the lift. Thanks to modern technology the two in the elevator easily made it to the top before Link appeared.

 

The guy trudged over to them all out of breath. "Well okay, so it seemed way easier when I started. Halfway up, I was dying a bit and yet I knew I really could only keep going."

 

"At least you got your exercise for the day." Rhett said with a smirk.

 

Instantly, Link's eyes latched onto those twinkling green ones. Rhett might have been joking, but Link's brain had heard it a different way. "Hopefully not the ONLY exercise I get today." 

 

And BOOM! Rhett understood exactly what the man was trying to imply. He gulped. Shit! How could a moment turn from normal to I-want-to-bend-the-guy-over-the-damn-railing-and-put-on-a-show-for-Sam?!

 

Rhett, therefore, wisely chose to ignore it. “Well yes, we'll have plenty of walking done by the end of the day. I'm sure that alone will burn a lot of calories.”

 

He was trying so hard to be good. So hard…so very hard…achingly hard. FUCK!

 

As much as Rhett hated heights, he turned around and started walking the pathway. His brain was so occupied that it ignored the see-through metal grating under his feet. And that if he really looked down, he'd be able to see the sixty-foot difference between where his shoes touched and the ground.

 

Suffice it to say that the twenty-minute walk happened quite a bit faster for Rhett. His brain had been focused on trying to figure out the conundrum of wanting Link but also wanting to stay good for Cape Fear on Sunday.

 

It wasn't until he was back at the elevator that Rhett realized he had missed the entire experience. Not only that but a glance in both directions showed no signs of Sam or Link.

 

Almost fifteen minutes passed till the two guys appeared. Link was still smiling into the camera while Sam recorded whatever the man was saying. As Rhett watched his best friend and lover talk so animated and joyful, his heart gushed. And he came to the understanding that if something did take place that day, he'd be okay with it. Why waste one moment for another?

 

“Dude, what happened to you?” Link said walking over to Rhett when the camera was off. “I had to do the video segment all on my own.”

 

“Sorry…didn't realize how fast I was walking. My brain was on other things.”

 

Link smirked, “So was mine but I still managed to act normal.”

 

Rhett stuck his tongue out at Link, “Leave me alone, brat.”

 

Sam chuckled, and both men remembered that it wasn't just them. "So what did you think of it, guys?”

 

Rhett was about to lie when he finally caught on to the fact that he was standing on metal grating and could see how far up they were. “Holy crap! What evil fiend made this damn thing?!

 

“Actually it was the same people responsible for the big Ferris wheel in London.” Sam shared.

 

"Cool. And if you wouldn't have raced through it, you would have seen all the history and info about it on several of the signs along the way." Link said poking an index finger against Rhett's chest.

 

Even Rhett knew the guy wasn't doing it to be snarky but to have an acceptable reason to touch him in public. Heart-eyes were sent over to the dark-haired man's way, “So when was this torturous walkway made then…oh, mighty keeper of knowledge?”

 

“2008. Same as that sculpture from earlier.” Link smirked.

 

“Neh, neh, neh smarty pants.” Rhett glared at that smirk and wanted to kiss it off the man's face.

 

“Geesh, I am suddenly missing my two boys.” Sam said listening to their banter.

 

Once more they realized they weren't alone.

 

"Sorry, we've known each other since the age of six, and it shows." Link said as a gushy look washed over the guy's face.

 

Rhett saw it immediately and experienced the same gushiness hit him smack dab in the heart, “Yeah, almost thirty-four years stuck with this goofball.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Sam stood there and felt like he was in the presence of Romeo and Juliet, or some other fated couple from the past. It was so clear how much they genuinely loved one another…even if they tried to hide it.

 

As he followed the teasing duo back to the car, he had to smile. And here he had thought Sybil and him had been a match made in heaven. These two guys, though, blew their love story right out of the Atlantic Ocean.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link slid into the back seat next to Rhett feeling so dang happy it was almost painful. It really was fun having the guy around while exploring the outside world. And as delicious as it was staying inside with Rhett, he had to admit the day was turning out to be pretty fuckn' amazing…well, minus the fuckn' sadly.

 

He was also thankful for Sam. The guy was such a good driver and companion to them too. The Brit's humor fell right in line with their own. It had always amazed Link how all the people in his life had found their way there. Fate was constantly throwing oddballs at him who usually turned out to be extraordinary individuals and lifelong friends.

 

“So how far to the next awe-inspiring adventure, kind sir?” Link asked.

 

"Hmm, I honestly did not plan it, but it is also about thirty minutes away. And it really is not an actual stop unless you want to revisit the Tate Britain. Rhett had mentioned wanting to pick up some wine to send home?"

 

Rhett's head lifted, “Oh yeah, awesome. I almost forgot about that. Thanks for being on the ball, Sam.”

 

The older man beamed at the praise, "And as to sending it home. I do believe the Tate has the ability to ship things over to America."

 

Of course, that would have been an awesome solution had they just been heading to a house. But as they were going from the airport to Cape Fear, they kinda needed it with them. “I'll check what options they have available and see which will work best.”

 

“Ready for some more of the book?” Sam asked a few minutes later when they were stuck in traffic.

 

“Sure.”

 

The play button was hit, and soon the American voice filled the interior of the black sedan,  _**“What would happen if you slipped on a banana peel? Walking is really just a series of falls and catches. With each step you fall forward, and with the next one you catch yourself and begin the process over again. Banana peels mess up the catching part…”** _

 

__  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to see here…carry on!


	35. On Top of the World

* * *

 

"Holy hell what a difference a few hours makes!" Link declared as they finally got to the Tate Britain. What was only supposed to be a thirty-minute drive had taken closer to ninety.

 

“Yes, and it was relatively fast for this time of day.” Sam said while putting the car in park.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt a bit guilty, "Seems kinda crazy that we did all that for a ten-minute task."

 

“Don't worry about that, Rhett.” Sam replied while handing him the pass for the museum. “I've enjoyed showing you guys around. I'd just be up in the loft playing with my trains otherwise.”

 

"Well, we do appreciate it. We'd have been lost or stressed out trying to get in the correct lanes." Rhett patted the man on the shoulder before opening the door to leave. "I'll be back as fast as I can."

 

Link did a stage whisper to Sam, “When he's gone I'll tell you some funny stories about him from when we were younger.”

 

"Remember, I have twice as many tales about you, Lincoln." Rhett playfully threatened before shutting the door.

 

The laughter in the car echoed out and faded away as he moved quickly up the stairs. Having already been in the building, it was easy for Rhett to make a beeline to the member's room.

 

Memories of the other time there with Link and that amazing night screaming their grievances to the universe re-played in his head. And as he made his way into the member's room, Rhett couldn't help but grin like a besotted goofball. Fuck, he loved that crazy dark-haired man!

 

The grin remained even as he reached the counter to get the wine.

 

“Hello, sir, how can I help you?”

 

Rhett did a double take at the uniformed employee who bore a remarkable resemblance to the guy who played Sir Lancelot in the third _Night at the Museum_. “I'd like to purchase a bottle of your Siren Craft's, Liquid Mistress.”

 

“Sure, sir, is it for here or to go?”

 

It was freaky! The guy's voice even had Dan Stevens' same distinctive accent. Rhett tried hard not to stare as he replied, “Umm, to go. Oh, and I was wondering what are your shipping options?”

 

A laminated sheet about the very topic was handed to him. “Well, sir, we charge a flat fee for the service, and then the actual cost is based on weight, location, and speed of delivery.”

 

Rhett looked at the price chart and was impressed that it wasn't ungodly expensive. There was even an overnight option. It would be much simpler just to pick it up, but where? They didn't want anyone to know they were back yet, and were planning to spend the night at the river. So he couldn't tell the guy 'Hey, deliver it to these coordinates: Latitude: 33° 53' 4.79" N. Longitude: -78° 00' 27.60" W.'

 

“Have you had anyone tell you how well the shipping boxes did when placed in a suitcase for a plane ride home?” Rhett asked wanting to get all the information before making his decision.

 

"Actually yes, a few people have called and emailed to let us know. As far as the ones I've read, most have no problem. Only one lady had an issue because she had placed it too close to her hairdryer. So when the handlers tossed the suitcase onto the conveyor belt, the hair dryer pressed into the box and left a small scratch on the bottle. I've never heard of any actually breaking, though.”

 

Rhett knew exactly what to do. “Okay then, I'll take the wine and a travel container for it. Thanks.”

 

As the guy went off to get it all prepared, Rhett pulled out the corporate credit card. Link and he never really splurged on anything so a few times while in a different country would be fine…and fuck it if anyone said a damn thing about it.

 

“Here you go, sir. All tucked away and ready for travel.”

 

Knowing he didn't have to, but because of how awesome the guy had been Rhett gave a very generous tip.

 

The night at Cape Fear was getting more real as Rhett carried the wine out to the car. Especially when Link's eyes lit up at the sight of it too. Fuck, he loved that man! So damn much.

 

“So no-go on shipping it?” Sam asked as Rhett slid into the backseat and shut the door.

 

"Well, they had a lot of reasonable options, but I'll feel safer knowing it's with us. And the guy at the counter said most people who do the travel route typically had no issues."

 

As the black sedan merged into the bumper-to-bumper traffic, Sam quickly glanced into the rear-view mirror at them, "Well that last bit of traffic had finished off the audiobook…want to start a new one or would you rather listen to some music?"

 

“How much travel time do we have left for the day?” Link asked trying to judge if it was worth beginning another book.

 

"Well, if it were a perfect world, the next stop should only take twenty minutes, and the one after that would also be twenty. And then from there, it would just be twelve minutes to where we are eating dinner. But remember we will also have about a thirty-minute ride back to the house afterward."

 

“Oh man, you're making me have to do math, Sam!” Link teased pretending to have a headache while adding it all up. “So if I'm correct, that's about two hours give or take…and that's if traffic is good and not congested.”

 

“Yes, indeed.”

 

"Would you have any other smaller audiobooks in the car, by chance?"

 

“Actually, I do have another one.” Sam carefully opened up the glove compartment and pulled out a navy box. “Ever hear of Terry Pratchett?”

 

A goofy grin spread across Rhett's face, “Oh yeah, he wrote about Commander Vimes. Right?”

 

“Yes! So you have heard of him?”

 

“Well back in middle school one of my girlfriends was a big fan, and I might have read a few to…stay on her good side.”

 

Sam chuckled, “Smart man. Which ones?”

 

“Umm… _Fifth Elephant_ , _Thud!_ , _Going Postal,_ _Night Watch_ …and…umm…oh, what was it called? Oh yeah, _The Carpet People_.”

 

The older man nodded approvingly, “All good ones. I assume your ex-girlfriend had a thing for Commander Vimes since she had you read the books dealing with him.”

 

"Yeah, she did." Rhett chuckled.

 

"Well, I have the audiobook version of his novel, _The_ _Truth_. It has everyone in that you would know. Lots of snarky humor too.”

 

Rhett looked at Link, but the guy just shrugged, "If you two say it's good, I'm a go for it."

 

“Guess that's a yes, Sam.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

Sam took out the first disc and slid it into the CD player.

 

**' _The Truth by Terry Pratchett. A Novel of Discworld. The rumor spread through the city like wildfire (which had quite often spread through Ankh-Morpork since its citizens had learned the words “fire insurance”…'_ **

 

Laughter filled the car and continued to do so as Sam battled traffic to get them to the next stop. By the time they arrived in Greenwich, Link was a complete believer in Terry Pratchett.

 

As the black sedan pulled into the parking lot, the British narrator was still talking.

 

_**'The world is made up of four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. This is a fact well known even to Corporal Nobbs. It's also wrong. There's a fifth element, and generally, it's called Surprise…'** _

 

Sam hit the power button on the CD player, and Link pouted, “Now I kinda want to stay in the car and just see what happens next.”

 

"Well, we shall have plenty of time to finish it." Sam said while holding open the backdoor for them and then retrieving the camera case from the trunk.

 

The three men had to do a bit of walking, but boy was it worth it. Rhett looked around with excitement, "Hey, I know about this place. It's where the prime meridian divides the east and west hemispheres, right?"

 

Sam nodded, "Correct. They officially kept it at Greenwich since seventy-two percent of the world's commerce depended on maps that had it listed as such. I thought we would start with the actual courtyard where the line is located and then if you want to explore more, we can."

 

\- - - - -

 

"How old is this place?" Link asked as they came up to the Shepard's Gate Clock. His fingers ran over the metal plaque displaying the differences between a British yard and other measurements.

 

"Well, the actual Royal Observatory was here since before the 1700s. It is the building now called the Flamsteed House…but this gate and clock date later in the 1850s. Greenwich used to be the center of so much, but over time has become more touristy."

 

Link saw the same look of wonder and curiosity on Rhett's face. Was it possible that three hundred years ago, Lord Nevins and the Duke could have stood in that very spot? They were definitely checking the journals for any mentions of it when they got home.

 

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought that, and Link knew they would find something. This place would have been a big attraction back then. And just like that, Link felt compelled to head into the courtyard where the prime meridian line was located.

 

 

It was a simple looking thing. Nothing flashy or spectacular. The reason it held so much appeal was how it tied everyone together. Link walked down the line towards the huge metal sculpture at the end and stopped when he saw the listing for Los Angeles. The numbers 118° 15' W signified the distance in longitude from Greenwich to there.

 

As cool as that was, Link felt drawn to something else…the pull was like one of those magnets used to lift up cars at a junkyard. He went location by location until he found what had been calling to him.

 

And then…boom! He knew right away when he saw it because his heart started thumping and goosebumps covered both arms. Barcelona 2° 10' E. "Holy Fuck!"

 

Rhett and Sam caught up to Link and leaned down to see what he was pointing to. Rhett let out a gasp, understanding that it wasn't just about the actual location but something to do with the Duke and Lord Nevins. "No way…Bill Newman's Barcelona?"

 

“Do you think that's why it affected us so much?” Link asked forgetting Sam was there as he just stared at Rhett.

 

"Well, now I do. But dang! I almost want to go home to grab the journals."

 

Sam was looking back and forth between the two men, "The Nevins and Wellington Journals?"

 

Silence. Link's eyes widened as he realized how much he had said. "Uhh…yeah, we were reading through them, and we think maybe they came here too."

 

"Fascinating.” Sam said in awe. “But they wouldn't have been around for this line. It used to be brass before it had been replaced with stainless steel. This one was first constructed back in the 1960s."

 

"Very cool. You know so much, Sam. Okay, sir, I think I'm ready to make another video." Link said with a gulp.

 

The older gentleman set the case on the ground and retrieved the camera from inside. A few seconds later the record button was pressed as Link smiled into the lens, “Hey, mythical beasts of the world…and I say that in such a deeper understanding of how we are all connected. I'm with Rhett at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich, England, kneeling next to the meridian line. As you can see, there's New York, DC, Los Angeles, and we even found Barcelona. Of course, that made me think of the episode back in season eight when we were testing the many uses for peanut butter. Do y'all remember how we had purchased a CD from a thrift store of our now buddy, Bill Newman? The second we had heard his song, _I wish I was in Barcelona Now,_ we had fallen in love with it _._ Even to the point of having a phone conversation with him during a Good Mythical More in season nine.”

 

He grinned over to Rhett then, “Hey, Rhett, looks like we fulfilled the song's line about being in London too. And since we went to France back in 2014, we just have to get to Barcelona now."

 

Rhett knelt down next to Link and smiled at the camera, “Well, that will have to be another trip. We have to head home to California because season eleven of Good Mythical Morning starts on January 16th. And boy is it going to be a fun one!”

 

After a few more minutes of banter, the camera was turned off and returned to the case. “So where else would you like to explore while here?” Sam asked. “They have a museum of time, a planetarium as well as several other beautiful places to check out.”

 

Not really wanting to do the whole museum thing, they just decided to stroll around the grounds. They had fun taking pictures and additional video of the impressive architecture and landscapes. And they made sure to have Sam snap a shot of them together at the front of the Flamsteed House before leaving. Had they gone to everything they could have easily been there the rest of the day. As it was, two hours had passed before they finally returned to the car.

 

“That was such a good choice, Sam. I really felt like I had stepped back in time.” Link said praising the man.

 

“With all our talks about the Duke and Lord Nevins, I knew you guys would enjoy exploring the past and learning new things along the way.”

 

Rhett nodded, “Heck yes. Especially since staying at that house.”

 

As Sam drove out of the parking lot, Link leaned forward and asked, “So where next, kind sir?”

 

"Well, we only have two more to go. Next one is a very touristy spot in London. I plan to drop you off there while I pick up the Missus from her sister's.”

 

Rhett smiled, “Let me guess…it's either Big Ben or the Ferris wheel. Right?”

 

Sam grinned and nodded, “Yes, indeed. The London Eye is very famous and something everyone should do when visiting England. Simply breathtaking!”

 

"Oh, good choice." Link was excited to go on the giant Ferris wheel with Rhett. Especially now having read the book _Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda_ by Becky Albertalli. He was so hoping to kiss Rhett on the very top…a pipe dream, of course, but still one Link wished could happen.

 

He was happily distracted when Sam hit play on the audiobook. As the older man dealt with the London traffic for the next thirty minutes, Link just leaned against the back seat and enjoyed the snarky humor of Terry Pratchett:

 

_**'Classically, very few people have considered that cleanliness was next to godliness, apart from in a very sternly abridged dictionary. A rank loincloth and hair in an advanced state of matted entanglement have generally been the badges of offices of prophets whose injunction to disdain earthly things starts with soap…'** _

 

 

When Sam pulled up to the curb by the entrance for the Ferris wheel, the man handed them a special pass. “This will allow you to have a capsule all to yourselves.”

 

Link took the pass with such gratitude, "Thanks, for everything you've done to make today so wonderful, Sam. I know I can speak for Rhett and myself when I say that we will never forget it."

 

“Heck yes!” Rhett said in agreement. “We've had such a great time hanging out with you. Think Sybil will let us take you back to California?”

 

Sam just smiled, “She would as long as all my trains went with me.”

 

“Well, there will always be a room for you and your trains at our Burbank Studio.”

 

“Deal. Just need a few years to box them all up, and then I shall be ready to go.”

 

The interior of the black sedan was filled with laughter which followed Rhett and Link when they got out of the car. Sam lowered the driver's side window then, "You should have plenty of time to look around as well. I am quite sure my sister-in-law will not allow me to grab Sybil and simply escape. So I would say, you should have about an hour, and then we will pick you up and head over to The Shard for dinner.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Sam.”

 

They watched the black sedan pull away and soon they were on their own.

 

 

“How cool we won't have to sit with anyone!” Link said while waving the special pass.

 

Rhett gave him as much of a longing look as allowed in public. “If there are no cameras in our passenger car, I'm so going to kiss you once we get high enough off the ground.”

 

Link's jaw dropped, “Fuck. I thought I would have to seduce you for that to happen.”

 

“Come on, Lincoln, you aren't the only one who read _Simon._ ”

 

“Well hell! What are we waiting for?! Let's get to the line!”

 

Rhett just laughed while following a very happy Link.

 

They found that with the pass, though, they didn't even have to stand in the line, nor did they have to disembark after one rotation. Apparently, there was a button in the car to press to let the operator know they were ready to leave. Having perks was way too much fun.

 

The older lady in the fancy uniform held the door open for them, and they excitedly walked in and took a seat.

 

 

Link pouted, though, when he noticed a small security camera in the corner. "Ma'am, what is that camera for? Do they take pictures for souvenirs with it?"

 

“No, sir, it's a security camera to make sure everyone is safe. But the cameras have been down for a month while they're upgrading the system. You actually got here just in time since the attraction closes tomorrow for yearly maintenance. For a souvenir photo simply say yes to the photographer by the exit. The price isn't too expensive.”

 

Link smiled, “Cool. Thanks, ma'am.”

 

“You're more than welcome. Enjoy the ride. ” The door was shut and locked then, and they were officially alone again.

 

Soon their passenger car was lifting, and re-stopping at the next position as the lower one was filled. Rhett glanced over to Link, “I still feel odd having the camera aimed at us.”

 

"Come on, Rhett, we'll never get back over here, so we just have to!"

 

“Fine, but only one kiss. Nothing else.”

 

“Not even a little rub?”

 

Rhett gulped at those images. “Well, maybe a small amount.”

 

Link grinned, “YAY!”

 

It took fifteen minutes till their passenger car, or as the Brit's called it the capsule, was at the top of the circle. The view was stunning. The only thing that was nerve-wracking was seeing the capsules in front and behind them. Link had assumed there would be fewer visuals of other people.

 

Fuck! If he didn't want to have this kiss so much, it would have bothered him more. Instead, he just grinned over to his Blue and commanded, "Come here, Mr. McNeal."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett glanced out to the other capsule but also chose to ignore it as he turned to Link. “Only for you, babe.”

 

Their passion was much stronger than their fear of being seen, which is why the lip-lock didn't end as soon as it should have. Rhett's palm only added fuel to the fire by moving to Link's lap and doing the afore-promised rubbing.

 

Yeah, it probably wasn't smart trying to just kiss after a whole day of denying most touches. Rhett was so tempted to reach into Link's pants and feel skin on skin. Not to pull it out…nooooo…just…touch it.

 

So he did.

 

And it was stupid!

 

It didn't satisfy a damn thing! Only made him want even more.

 

When the capsules started moving again, they quickly slid away from each other to collect themselves.

 

“Shit!” Link exclaimed while glancing around hoping no one had watched. “That was supposed to have been a small peck on the lips.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, all your fault, Lincoln.” Rhett said playfully.

 

“Declares the man whose hand went down my pants!”

 

Rhett's palm tingled from the delicious memory of the cock against it. “Mhmm, yeah it did.”

 

“Stop it!” Link commanded, but Rhett didn't listen.

 

"If the damn capsules weren't so close together, I'd still have my hand down there…wanking you."

 

“Oh fuck! Maybe we should get off the wheel now and find a dark, secluded spot to make out for a while?” Link pleaded.

 

Shutting his eyes, Rhett tried to fight the temptation Link was tossing at him. It was so damn hard! Looking down at his tented crotch, he noticed it was very hard indeed.

 

He ached to just lip-lock the sexy fucker but…also wanted to abstain for the sake of Cape Fear. “We better not, babe. Besides, we'd probably get caught for public lewdness because I wouldn't be able to stop with just making out.”

 

"Well, then when we're back at the house and have privacy, I have an hour to do you."

 

“Not to do me…but I think I could handle some safe touching and kisses.”

 

"Deal!" Link held out a pinky for Rhett to hook. He did, and soon they were able to push the need aside and just enjoy the simple beauty of their surroundings. To keep themselves honest and safe from temptation they stayed on the wheel until they neared the fifty-minute mark.

 

Even still, the second they were merely one of the masses the irresistible urge to be bad returned. They both felt it and fought it…but Sam wasn't supposed to be back for at least another five minutes. Which equaled three hundred seconds. That was a butt-load of time trying to be good.

 

Of course, it wasn't like they planned to do anything when Link mentioned the need to pee. Nope…they just traveled the streets till they found a public restroom and went into it together. This was done mostly so Rhett didn't have to stand outside all by himself. Yep…that was the reason.

 

And with no one else in the restroom, Link simply asked the guy to hang out in the stall, so not to get bored while urinating. Truly it was!

 

Oh, and Rhett's hand moving to hold Link's cock? Oh, that? That was nothing! It was just a friend generously helping out another friend…with aiming…yep! So very kind indeed of him to do that.

 

And after the pee was out, Rhett's hand might have moved up and down the shaft but not to be bad or anything. Nope. Not at all. It was more about…umm…shaking off that last drop of urine…uh-huh. Yep.

 

And while that happened, they were sooooooo not eye-fucking the other and mentally begging for something more. Noooope! Because they had agreed on no hanky-panky and had said one hour only AFTER they got ho…

 

A snarl echoed around the stall as Rhett shoved Link up against the locked door and kissed the ever-loving shit out of the man…the cock still firmly in his hand. “Oh fuck! Lincoln, I would just fuck you right here…I'm so far gone.”

 

“Do it!”

 

“Do it?!”

 

“Yeah, please. Just push my pants down enough and fuck me. I need it too. Please, Rhett.”

 

Trembling hands did as told, and soon jeans were halfway down the man's thighs while Link's ass was pushing back towards Rhett. His own pants opened only enough to let the painfully hard cock come out. A couple spit-takes later he was shoving into Link's hole, and they were biting their lips to remain silent.

 

IT WAS HEAVEN!

 

And as slow as Rhett tried to go, so not to create any slapping sounds, it only lasted for a few thrusts. Then the pressure and heat of Link's ass were too much, and Rhett just went full frenzy on the man. Link's fingers clutched the top edge of the stall as Rhett's cock rutted away.

 

His one hand gripped Link's shoulder while the other one snaked around and worked on stroking the dripping dick. Suffice it to say with all the holding off and torment of the day, Link was the first to blow not even three minutes after it started. Rhett soon followed and gasped from the explosiveness of it as his cum rocketed deep inside.

 

They leaned against the locked door as their erratic heartbeats calmed. Rhett reluctantly removed his cock from Link sloppy ass. "You're going to have to shove a wad of toilet paper into there, so you don't mess your pants up for supper."

 

“Why don't you help me with it.” Link's hoarse voice said.

 

Rhett tore off some toilet paper and scrunched it into a ball. The wad was pressed past the rim. He carefully pulled up the guy's unders and pants then to hold the handmade cum stopper in place.

 

His own spent cock got tucked back in next as Rhett re-did his jeans and shoved shaky fingers through his disheveled hair.

 

A satiated Link turned around and grinned at him, "Hell, that was awesome."

 

Rhett gushed, "Yeah. Yeah, it really was." He leaned forward and started kissing Link again. It wasn't as primal as the last time had been but still enough to reawaken things below for them. "Fuck, we are so screwed. We're going to head back home after all this, and shrivel up from non-use."

 

“I refuse to even think about California right now.” Link exclaimed. “I just got fucked nice and proper in a London bathroom stall…I'm ecstatic.”

 

Another kiss was brushed against Link's lips before Rhett unlocked the door and they left. When they returned to the London Eye, Sam, Sybil, and the black sedan were there waiting on them. They slid into the backseat and smiled.

 

"Sorry, hope you weren't here too long." Rhett said feeling awkward knowing what they had just done. "Link had to use the restroom, and we got lost."

 

Thankfully, Sam hadn't noticed anything, "Yes, it can be a bit confusing finding your way around if you are not familiarized with it. And no worries, we have only been here a minute or two."

 

Sybil smiled back at the guys, "So what was it like having a whole capsule to yourselves on the Eye?"

 

\- - - - -

 

Two gushy grins spread across Rhett and Link's face as the memory of the Simon kiss replayed in both their heads. Link beamed, “It was awesome.”

 

"I did feel a bit guilty seeing the other cars all jammed full." Rhett said leaning against the back seat. "But no one glared at us, so I didn't let it bother me too much.”

 

"For the most part, London is probably like your New York.” Sybil explained. “Despite a lot of people around, the crowd mentality kicks in, and no one cares. So I'm sure no one even noticed your capsule was empty."

 

Sam pulled away from the curb then, “Now technically it is only twelve minutes from here to The Shard but with rush hour that could increase exponentially up to forty-five. Shall we continue with _The Truth_?”

 

“Oh heck yeah!” Link said leaning forward and resting his arms on the front seat, “I'm hoping we reach the end before we get back to the house.”

 

Sybil hit the play button, and soon the very English narrator continued to read the story.

 

**'“T** _**here's some people waiting to see you outside,” said Sacharissa. She glanced at her notes. “There's a man who lost his watch, a zombie who…well I can't make out what he wants, and a troll that wants a job.”'** _

 

_**'“Oh, dear. All right…one at a time…” William Da Worde said tiredly.'** _

 

**_'The watch loser was easy. The zombie was more difficult. For a start he was gray, shading to green in places, and smelled very strongly of artificial hyacinth aftershave, some of the more recent zombies having realized that their chance of making friends in their new life would be greatly improved if they smelled of flowers rather than just smelled…'_ **

 

 

Thank goodness Sam had planned for traffic since it didn't just take forty-five minutes to get to The Shard…it took near an hour. As if Link's butt wasn't sore enough from the pounding Rhett had given…now it ached from sitting so long.

 

 

And also thank goodness for being friends with Gordon Ramsay because they were seated right away at Oblix West…even though their reservation was for thirty minutes earlier.

 

There was nothing like eating delicious food thirty-two floors in the air. The nighttime view from up there was simply spectacular. The glass walls let all the ambiance of the surrounding part of London shine in and say hello.

 

As Link looked at the menu, he was glad they weren't paying for the meal. His stomach churned just at the thought of what it was going to cost for the four of them. But on the plus side, almost every item he saw listed was something he would enjoy…and that was monumental.

 

When the wine steward, dressed fancier than a kid on prom, came to their table, Sam ordered them a bottle of Henriques & Henriques 'Sercial' Vintage Madeira. “I understand you guys rarely drink, but you have to taste this. Did you know that when your Thomas Jefferson made a toast at the signing of the Declaration of Independence that this was the drink of choice? Such a shame it is not appreciated as much today.”

 

“Well, as you've seen on our show…” Rhett said, “…we're always up to try any food or drink once. You just might need a barf bucket handy for Link, though.”

 

Link playfully whacked the guy's arm, "I'm not going to barf in a restaurant. Besides, I highly doubt there's any blood or other gross stuff in the drink. And after ten seasons of our show, my gag reflex has decreased ten-fold."

 

\- - - - -

 

TWITCH!

 

Yep, Rhett's cock just perked up big time at that choice of wording. He was never so glad for a floor-length tablecloth in his life. Especially as a certain man's hand slid over and came to rest on his thigh.

 

It was going to be a very long dinner…and if Lincoln went up any higher Rhett would have to spank the guy when they got home…wait…wait…no…Link might like that. Hell, even Rhett would like doing it.

 

Thankfully, he was dragged out of his dirty mind when Sam started to talk. “So Madeira originally came from an island that was part of Portugal back in the 1400s. The Henriques & Henriques company began producing this specific brand around 1850.”

 

Rhett and Link both looked over to Sam at the mention of the original date. Rhett shook his head in awe, "So the very drink we get to try in 2017 could've been sipped by someone six hundred years ago? History is so freakn' fascinating."

 

Link's arms were covered in goosebumps, “Do you think if the Duke and Lord Nevins visited Barcelona around the late 1700s they might have been able to taste some?”

 

“Oh easily. Spain is one of Portugal's nearest neighbors.”

 

The wine steward returned then with a dark colored bottle which sported a black and gold label. The Company's logo of two capital H's separated by an ampersand had center stage and far dwarfed the rest of the label's info.

 

Small glasses were placed by everyone's plate while Sam was offered the first taste. The older man swirled the liquid and took a deep sniff into the opening of the glass. A sip later and he was smiling wide. “Ahh…perfect. Thanks.”  


The wine steward then moved around and filled each glass to halfway before leaving the bottle by Sam. Their waiter came to the table about that time and asked, “Are you ready to place your orders?”

 

They had been perusing the menu enough that everyone had their choices made. Sam went first. "We'll have the warm artisan bread and butter to nibble on as we wait, and for my main meal, I'll take the sea bass and the roasted courgettes with tomato salsa. And a glass of whatever wine you recommend that goes with my dinner."

 

The waiter turned to Sybil next, “And for you, ma'am?”

 

"I'll have the veal chop with the wild mushrooms, garlic, and parsley. Same instruction for the wine and my meal. Thanks." She handed her and Sam's menu back to the man as soon as her order was written down.

 

Then as the waiter turned towards Rhett and Link, the change from normal to a shocked expression was almost comical. "Are you…no way…oh man…are you Rhett and Link from YouTube?"

 

Rhett had his hand out right away knowing the drill, “Yes, we are. Nice to meet you…” he looked for the guy's name tag, “…Adam.”

 

Didn't that just make the kid beam even bigger. “Oh wow! My girlfriend is going to freak when I tell her I met you guys. We've watched all your stuff…even back to before Chia Lincoln. Not as they originally aired, though, but binged on everything when we got introduced to Good Mythical Morning a little over three years ago.”

 

Link smiled, “Oh yeah? How exactly did you find out about us?”

 

“ _Rub Some Bacon On Me_.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Well that's an interesting introduction. Did you just stumble onto it on YouTube or did someone show it to you?”

 

“My friend posted it to his Facebook page, and it looked goofy enough I just had to click on it. I was hooked ever since.”

 

“Awesome!” Link loved when they found someone passionate about their stuff. “It was a fun video to make. Did you like my mustache?”

 

"Heck yes!" Adam said. "I was sure that was your normal look, but it wasn't. You were always so clean shaven. I mean, you did have some facial hair for _Seaborne and Roach_ and back in a few earlier things."

 

“Well, we were thinking of using it for season two of Buddy System.” Link explained. “And your response just tipped us over to being positive about it.”

 

Adam laughed, “That would be so awesome.”

 

“How long is your shift today, Adam?” Rhett asked.

 

“I get off in about an hour.”

 

“We're going to be heading down to Oblix East for dessert after we finish up here…we'd be glad to take a picture with you, if you wish.”

 

"If I wish?! Hell yes!" Adam grimaced at how loud that had come out. "Oops, I mean…yeah, that would be awesome. Thanks. So what can I bring you guys for your meals?”

 

Rhett handed his menu to Adam, "I'll take the rib-eye with a side order of mashed potatoes and garlic crisps. And I'll do the same thing with the wine as Sam."

 

“Okay, and you, Link?”

 

Link glanced once more at the menu before handing it over to Adam. "I'll have the free-range pork chop with the bacon relish and rosemary oil. I'll also take a side of the creamed sweetcorn. Same with the wine for me too. Thanks."

 

“Okay should be about fifteen minutes, but I'll be right back with the basket of bread and butter.”

 

The four watched Adam walk away, and Sam smiled over at the guys, "I bet you get that a lot?"

 

Link shrugged, “Comes with the territory of having our faces plastered on such a global platform. Usually, everyone who we meet is just as nice and polite as Adam.”

 

"I don't know if I'd like it." Sybil said with a frown, "I'm much too private. I wouldn't want to worry about being recognized whenever I had to leave the house."

 

Rhett nodded, "It was hard to get used to during the first few years after we became famous, but living in California the people are a bit more jaded. They're used to seeing all kinds of stars out and about, so they usually don't even bother."

 

The aroma of warm bread arrived at the table then before Adam and the basket did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Link mentions Bill Newman and a song they fell in love with from an episode of GMM. Here are the links to the episodes that deal with that song. I usually add a link that goes to the specific location mentioned, but the peanut butter episode is funny all the way through…and I HIGHLY recommend you watch it. The song moment starts around 3:47. 
> 
> [ 5 Weird Things You Can Do With Peanut Butter GMM #744 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArD1vHwFjNg).
> 
> [ Being Serenaded by Bill Newman GMMore (from #744) (4:26) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGyIXO0s27E).
> 
> [ Bill Newman Performs Barcelona Live! Gmmore (from ep#887) ](https://youtu.be/GrvP68EF8dc?t=82).
> 
>  
> 
> The backstory of how Sam & Sybil met makes me smile for more than how beautiful it was to write. As most people know, my mascot is a panda bear. A very wonderful friend of mine had invited me to his house, and he had a panda bear sitting on the sofa reading a Terry Pratchett book. I gushed. It just went to show me how different and wonderful this man was to think of doing that. Well, he introduced me to the world of Terry Pratchett and ohhhhhhh what a wonderful world it is. All the books Rhett mentions are ones I HIGHLY recommend you check out at a library or on Amazon. Terry has such a deliciously snarky sense of humor, and every damn page had me laughing my arse off. And if you read those books mentioned, you will find out the inspiration for my use of the names Sam & Sybil lol. Makes me gush soooo much just thinking of it all. Suffice it to say, for over eleven years now panda, and that guy have been my best friends. I adore them so very much. [ More about Terry Prachett ](https://www.terrypratchettbooks.com/sir-terry/).
> 
>  
> 
> If you have not watched or read Love, Simon…OMR do so! Adorable and so beautifully well done. I was lucky enough to watch it when it came out in the theaters. I am so proud to live at a time in history were more movies like this are allowed to go mainstream. Here is the trailer for it. So worth renting and/or reading. [ Love, Simon preview ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0cbWdlQg_8).
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and here is the Ferris wheel scene from Love, Simon that inspired the London Eye moment in this chapter [ Love, Simon Kiss Scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpn9oJMq1bk).
> 
>  
> 
> Now for some backstory: When the waiter at The Shard mentions being introduced to Rhett & Link thanks to a friend posting Rub Some Bacon on It to their Facebook page…well that is how it happened for me. February 26, 2016, my whole life was changed for the better. Before that fateful day, I had ZERO clue who Rhett and Link were and I barely ever went on YouTube either. But the song was so quirky that I needed to know more. And then came the rabbit hole of watching all their other songs…and then the Chaster Bunny episodes, etc. And I was hooked. I wish so much I would have known about them back when they first started. It would have helped me out so much. They've brought so much laughter into my life that was severely lacking before 2016. They've made me stronger and give me hope that there is good still out in this crazy world. [ Rub Some Bacon On It ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSReSGe200A).
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, just in case you guys never saw Seaborne & Roach here is a link to those episodes. It is very trippy to watch lol. They look so different and young. But still so adorkable! [ Seaborne & Roach Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HcB1MejR4-M&list=PL6492EA86F96F8D3E).
> 
>  
> 
> And if you never watched Chia Lincoln episodes, I'd highly recommend doing so. They are very much like Ear Biscuit. It is more of them talking and sharing. And they also look so different and baby-faced lol. [ Chia Lincoln Playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uMQ9DG0HGc&list=PLAD6A40CB0ED77B85).
> 
>  
> 
> I have a very eclectic love of music which ranges from opera to heavy metal. In this chapter, I mentioned how the employee at Tate Britain's member room looked like Dan Stevens. Dan was the actor responsible for the motion captured movement and voice of the Beast in Disney's live-action Beauty & the Beast. Well, Dan sings one of the BEST SONGS EVER in the movie. And when I was googling famous Brits to fill the role of the employee, I saw his name and knew I had to choose him. And I also knew I had to put a link to the gorgeous song [ Evermore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diLa-gpHRKc).


	36. Memories of Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***I care about each person that reads my stuff. I try my hardest to tag things so you know what you're getting into. The end of this chapter deals with Lord Nevins' suicide and some journal entries he wrote leading up to it. I know I added the tags...but I wanted to put out just one more note to let you know…this is that chapter.***

* * *

 

As everyone snacked on the artisan bread and butter, easy conversation comfortably filled the candlelit table. This allowed time to pass relatively fast and soon Adam was coming back carrying a huge tray holding their meals. A separate waitress followed behind with the four glasses of wine…all varying in color.

 

Adam placed the sea bass meal by Sam as the other server set a wine glass with a pinkish liquid beside it. “For you, sir, the chef chose a 2015 Eden Road Pinot Gris Rose to compliment the fish.”

 

Next, the guy moved to Sybil and handed her a plate with the veal chop and a glass of red wine. "For your meal, ma'am, a 2015 Shaw + Smith Pinot Noir."

 

Turning to Rhett, Adam set the rib-eye down and a small plate of mashed potatoes alongside it. A glass of darker wine was then added to the left of the dish, "For your steak, the chef chose a 2015 Mapachi, Cabernet Sauvignon."

 

And lastly, the guy placed the pork chops and a bowl of creamy corn in front of Link. A glass of golden colored liquid was then set to the right of the plate. "And for you, Link, we have a 2015 Ktima Gerovassiliou, Sauvignon Blanc. Now if you need anything else just let me know."

 

As Adam and the waitress left, the table's hungry occupants happily got to work enjoying the delicious food.

 

 

Once the plates and glasses were empty, the four diners felt quite satisfied…and still had plenty of room for some dessert in Oblix East.

 

Even though Rhett and Link knew that Sam had generously tipped Adam, they also left some cash. Not because they felt they had to since the guy was a fan…but because it had been rightfully earned. Heck, just being able to say all those wine names correctly was astounding.

 

As the four moved from the restaurant to the lounge, the sultry sound of a female singer saturated the air. The brunette crooner was dressed in black and very elegantly made up. But it was her voice that had enthralled them as she perfectly sang the poignant lyrics from Portishead's  _ Sour Time _ . The words especially had Rhett and Link's attention.

 

_**To pretend no one can find** _

_**The fallacies of morning rose** _

_**Forbidden fruit, hidden eyes** _

_**Courtesies that I despise in me** _

_**Take a ride, take a shot now** _

_**'Cause nobody loves me** _

_**It's true** _

_**Not like you do** _

_**Covered by the blind belief** _

_**That fantasies of sinful screens** _

_**Bear the facts, assume the dye** _

_**End the vows no need to lie, enjoy** _

_**Take a ride, take a shot now** _

_**Who am I, what and why** _

_**'Cause all I have left is my memories of yesterday** _

_**Oh these sour times** _

_**Who am I, what and why** _

_**'Cause all I have left is my memories of yesterday** _

_**Oh these sour times** _

_**After time the bitter taste** _

_**Of innocence descent or race** _

_**Scattered seeds, buried lives** _

_**Mysteries of our disguise revolve** _

_**Circumstance will decide** _

_**Who am I, what and why** _

_**'Cause all I have left is my memories of yesterday** _

_**Oh these sour times** _

_**'Cause nobody loves me** _

_**It's true** _

_**Not like you** _

_**Nobody loves me** _

_**It's true** _

_**Not, like, you do** _

 

Rhett knew the song was primarily dealing with being dumped, but for him, it was about having to hide. About leaving behind pleasant memories and returning back to the sourness of reality.

 

And oh when the woman sang 'Cause nobody loves me, it's true, Not like you do.' He instantly thought and gushed over Link. So many magnificent memories from their time at the Randell House just tsunamied through his head. Those of fountains, bookshelves, kitchen countertops and warm days under all kinds of trees. Fuck!

 

As they sat down and waited for Adam to show up for the photo, Rhett couldn't help but feel a tiny bit blue. Yes, the time in England had been awesome…mind-blowingly fantastic actually. Yet, in that greatness, laid the curse…the curse of losing it all again for the normalcy of their lives in California. The scary, sad mixture of family, work and lack of time together.

 

Hell, for most of the week here, they had lived naked! Even outside! It had been fuckn' heavenly. Who knew he'd turn into a nudist in little over a week. The sheer thought of having to wear clothes again seemed so wrong.

 

And just like that, Rhett had a crazy thought about somehow incorporating his new love for nudity into Buddy System season two. The only thing would be…how? How could they get away with it? Could definitely cover stuff up enough to be safe…or maybe have a spa time. Or maybe both those things could be used together.

 

“Hey guys, thanks for waiting.” Adam's cheerful voice pierced through Rhett's inner thoughts.

 

He smiled at the guy before turning to Sam. “Could you take our picture with, Adam?”

 

“Of course, I would be glad to.”

 

Sam, Rhett, and Link stood up and moved over to the window wall. They had Adam stand in the middle and did their signature pose as they each shook a hand. The guy's smile was brighter than the flash, “Oh man, Jaz is going to be so jealous.”

 

Adam mischievously glanced over at Rhett, “She kinda has the hots for you…but don't tell her I said that…I'd be murdered in my sleep.”

 

Rhett laughed, “Well, let's really screw with her head.” He took the phone back from Sam and held it up for a selfie video with Adam. After hitting record, Rhett placed his bearded lips against the guy's cheek and did a noisy kiss sound while they both smirked into the lens. Rhett grinned even bigger and said, “Too bad you weren't here, Jaz.”

 

Rhett tapped the stop button then and moved back.

 

Adam was cracking up, “She is going to SCREAM! Thank you, this is so freakn' awesome!”

 

With the magic of Bluetooth, Rhett was able to send the picture and video right to Adam's phone. He even included the pic of him and Link from earlier when they had posed with the cereal box outside the Cereal Killer Cafe.

 

They shook hands again, and then Adam was racing off to head home to Jaz.

 

Rhett sat back down with the other three and Link grinned, "Well, there goes one guy who will get lucky tonight. You know his girlfriend is going to rub her face all over that cheek where you kissed him."

 

Rhett laughed, “What can I say?! I'm hot…so hot!”

 

\- - - - -

 

BOING!

 

Link's cock just twitched against the zipper of his jeans at Rhett's sexy smirk and words. Fuck! He so wished it was time to leave instead of getting dessert. He'd much rather be getting some sugar from Rhett than from anything listed on the menu in his hands.

 

There wasn't even a tablecloth to hide anything either. And with it being just them and the other couple, it would look odd if he and Rhett decided to go to the restroom at the same time. But oh, Link wanted to do it anyways…especially after memories of the bathroom pounding the bearded beauty had given him replayed in full 4K in his head.

 

Fuck! Link was so going to jump the man when they got home. Looked like both he and Adam were getting some loving tonight thanks to Rhett. Well, that is, if he could persuade the tall fucker to allow it.

 

“Welcome to Oblix East, My name is, Sally, and I'll be your server this evening. Are you ready to place your orders?” The short, brunette asked.

 

Link chuckled at the woman's name. He couldn't hear it without thinking about the infamous Sally Jensen from college, and that crazy YouTuber who made the Rhink videos. Yes, that name would always compel him to think naughty things. “Hey, Sally, how's your evening been going so far?”

 

The woman looked surprised at being asked, “It's been a pretty nice one, sir.”

 

"Awesome. I don't know about everyone else, but I know what I want." Link glanced over at Rhett who suddenly blushed, "I want the big sweet one. Sounds mysteriously delicious."

 

Sally giggled, “Well, I think you might want to share that with the whole table. It's this huge plate with a taste of all our desserts.”

 

Link looked at Sam and Sybil, and they nodded. He gathered everyone's menus then and handed them to the woman, "Well, Miss Sally, it seems that's what we shall do. Thank you for letting me know."

 

“Anytime, sir. Would everyone like a drink as well? We have a great list of dessert wines.”

 

Sam smiled, “I believe we will just go with a bottle of the 2010 Pellegrino,  Nes Passito di Pantelleria. What do you guys think? Sounds like it would be a hell of a good wine.”

 

Sally giggled again, “Please don't take this the wrong way, but are you making a _Supernatural_ reference?”

 

Four faces smiled at her. Sybil was the first to talk, though, “Yes dear, only a fan of Supernatural could joke about how funny and wonderful Lucifer is.”

 

Rhett watched Sally grin big as she headed off to the kitchen to place their order, "What an awesome day this has been. Even down to the servers. I mean one was a Mythical Beast and the other a _Supernatural_ fan. Can't beat that."

 

“No, we sure can't.” Sam said in complete agreement.

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, a big messy plate sat empty on the table between four very stuffed people.

 

“Good choice, Link.” Sybil said resting her fork on the plate. “That was all so delicious.”

 

Rhett poured another glass of the Pellegrino, “Anyone want more?”

 

Sybil and Link held out their glasses and like that the bottle was now empty too.

 

“I'm turning into a wine person.” Link said as he sipped the golden liquid. “Thank goodness it doesn't have a high alcohol content or we'd be soused.”

 

“How's everyone doing over here? Can I get you guys anything else?” Sally asked as she made her way to the table.

 

“No, my dear, we are full, happy, and ready to head home. But thank you for all your kindness.” As Sam sent her the warmest smile, Sally wasn't the only one liking the guy even more. Rhett and Link were going to miss spending time with Sam just as much as their freedom.

 

“Well, I hope you have a safe trip home. I've enjoyed being your server.”

 

Rhett handed her some money then for an additional tip, “For Supernatural merch or whatever you want.”

 

Sally smiled, “Oh wow, thanks! This is great actually. I'm saving up for Misha's  _Rebel With A Cause_ t-shirt.”

 

“Rebel WITH a cause?”

 

"For his Random Acts of Kindness charity…and Gishwhes."

 

"Oh, that scavenger hunt thing…I've seen videos about that."

 

“Yeah, He's really awesome…and quite hot!” Sally declared with a smirk.

 

Link chuckled, “Yeah, he is.”

 

They said goodbyes then and made their way back to the car. It was all stars and moon by that time. Even still the roads were quite busy thanks to it being a Saturday night. 

 

So as Commander Vimes finally figured out  _The Truth_ , Sam was behind the wheel doing a kickass job of driving while Sybil's head rested sweetly against her husband's shoulder. 

 

Rhett and Link took advantage of the semi-solitude by letting their hands touch on the back seat.

 

It was close to ten when they pulled into the driveway of the Randell House. With Sam and Sybil driving them to the airport in the morning, they didn't need to say any final goodbyes tonight. Just normal ones.

 

“Thanks for putting together a wonderful adventure for us today, Sam.” Link turned to Sybil then, “And it was a blast getting to meet you too.”

 

She smiled kindly back, “Same here, Lincoln. See you tomorrow.”

 

Sam came over to open the door for them, "Yes, we will be here about ten. I know your flight does not leave till one, but it's always better to be safe than late. Especially with us having to drive through London during lunchtime traffic."

 

"Oh, I agree."

 

"Well, these two old people are heading home.” Sam declared while getting back into the car. “Goodnight, guys."

 

Sybil waved one last time then before the black sedan drove off and left two suddenly buzzed men behind.

 

Rhett moved behind Link, and soon warm arms were wrapped around his chest, “I think we're alone now. Doesn't seem to be anyone around.”

 

Link rolled his eyes at the Tiffany reference. “So you promised me an hour, mister.”

 

“Hell, Link, you can have all night.”

 

Turning around, Link saw the sincerity in those green eyes and knew Rhett really meant it, “What happened to keeping it light?”

 

“I realized it was silly to waste one moment for another that hasn't even occurred yet. Let's just do everything and anything we want while we still can.”

 

“Well first off…” Link grabbed Rhett's face and tugged it closer, “I want to kiss you.”

 

And he did. Slow, firm, and deliciously perfect.

 

Five minutes later when their lips parted, Link was panting "And…sec…secondly, I want…want to get the journals and look for Greenwich and Barcelona."

 

“Oh yeah, and that will put us in a very comfy position for fun time.”

 

“Mhmm, fun time.” Link suddenly wanted to taste more than Rhett's mouth. “Okay, so maybe we fuck and then look through the journals.”

 

“Before we do either, let's just take one last walk around the house.

 

“Umm…I guess.”

 

Rhett grabbed Link's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked over towards the fountain. “I will never see a fountain like this without thinking of you sucking on the stone cock…or remembering the warm feel of you peeing into my ass.”

 

Link squirmed, “Hell that was such a fun day. And I think what made it better was we didn't know it was going to happen…we just went with it and were greatly rewarded.”

 

“Yeah. I agree.”

 

They walked into the house then and locked the door. The kitchen showed no signs of the debauchery they had enjoyed there. The eggplant fun, the fridge time of will-it cock, the carrots, and other fruits and veggies…mhmmm, and simply being able to eat together while totally naked…heaven.

 

Next, they walked into the sunroom and remembered the times in the hot tub. All the sexy and the soft moments of just being together while the warm water surrounded their naked bodies.

 

As they headed up to the living room then, Link saw the smudged purple spots in the carpet, "Crap! We never got rid of the berry stains."

 

Rhett's dick twitched at the memory of racing to find Link and forgetting to be careful. “We'll just let Gordon know that we'll cover for any cleaning costs as well as pay for a new comforter.”

 

“True, that works.”

 

When they reached the bedroom, they raced to get naked and slid under the covers. Rhett rolled on top of Link then and thoroughly kissed him. "I love sharing a bed with you, Lincoln. Love waking up and seeing you next to me…especially naked. Or like that one time when you were humping my leg in your sleep. Mhmmm."

 

Link blushed, “That dream had been so wild. I seriously got off on dream-Rhett's clean-shaven face, though. Not often I'm allowed to see that.”

 

Bearded lips kissed down his neck, “So you would love me baby-faced and chinless?”

 

“Fuck yes! Makes me remember when we were kids. I thought you were sexy back then too. Don't forget that most of my wanking fantasies consisted of you with a bare face.”

 

Warm hands slid under Link to arch his chest up to Rhett's mouth. Those wicked lips methodically moved from one nipple to the other…sucking, licking, and using teeth to elicit a moan from him.

 

“Lincoln, if I had the freedom to wake up next to you each morning, I'd always be wrapped around you.” Rhett declared while kissing lower. “We'd also sleep naked all year round.”

 

Link moved up onto his elbows to watch the downward motion. His head rolled sideways as bearded lips brushed the tip of the hard cock. "Fuck! I will never tire of seeing your flesh against mine."

 

His hips arched up as Rhett's mouth sunk all the way to the bottom of the shaft. Fingers spasmed and toes curled, as Link relished the feeling of the suction. He was torn between staying upright and watching or laying back down so he could use both hands to clutch that dirty blond hair.

 

Dark locks hit the pillow as Link made his choice. Eight warm fingers and two thumbs dug into Rhett's scalp as the guy's mouth kept tormenting his cock. “Oh hell! So good! I'm going to miss my new bedtime routine.”

 

The mouth around Link's cock smirked before it was removed and a wall of warm flesh pressed into Link's back, Rhett nipped an earlobe, “For me, I'm going to miss the morning routine. Can you imagine if we got to wake up together every day?! Mhmm, heaven!”

 

“That would be lovely too, babe.” Link wiggled his ass and was rewarded with the feel of a hard cock.”

 

That motion was increased thanks to Rhett pressing the stiff flesh against the crack. "I'd start kissing your shoulder as I did this. You would whimper in your sleep, and it would turn me on ten-fold. I'd get horny and would move a hand down to spread your cheeks. I'd just rest my cock in the space like a hot dog then, but after a few minutes I'd want more."

 

The wad of cum-drenched paper was pulled out, followed by Rhett tapping a sticky, shiny cock head against the slightly-gaping rosebud. “I'd use the precum to slick your hole and then I'd just press forward till I was inside. Hell…I wouldn't mind if it took seconds or hours…just as long as I finally got in.”

 

Link moaned as the cock filled his ass and warm lips sucked on his neck. “Hell, babe, I'd love waking up like this. You can fuck me awake any time!”

 

"Mhmm, yes. Every damn day! Nice, slow strokes while I enjoyed the pressure and heat of your ass. Waiting patiently for that moment when you woke up and realized what was going on. A soft grin would spread across your face as you turned it till those sexy blue eyes looked at me. I'd lean down and kiss your inviting lips, and the embers of lust and need would explode into an inferno." 

 

Link twisted so his shoulders were flat against the mattress but let his hips and lower half remain in the spooning position. This allowed Rhett to cup Link's face and initiate a very growly kiss. And it wasn't just lips brushing together…no…it was two men clinging to each other in a frenzy of love and lust.

 

In the midst of the drugging lip-lock, Rhett's hips started a steady motion and slammed inside that pretty little rosebud over and over.

 

When the kiss ended, and they lay there gasping for air, green eyes glowed down into blue. Suddenly, Rhett growled and latched onto a spot just under Link's armpit to add another hickey. "Hell, Lincoln, I can't get enough of you! I see it now…I'll end up being this perverted ninety-year-old clutching a walker while chasing you around the freakn' work apartment."

 

Link chuckled at that image, “Oh fuck! We're going to be able to have all those years together…maybe not always like this but at least somehow! Fuck, I'm so thankful."

 

A warm hand stroked down Link's chest stopping to play with a nip before Rhett moved it lower to grasp the hard cock between Link's legs. "I want to live to be two hundred with you…just to have as much time together as we can."

 

"Mhmm, yes…I agree." Link's head arched back against the pillow as that wicked hand kept deliciously tormenting him. "Promise me one thing, Mr. McNeal."

 

“Anything.”

 

"If we outlive our wives, that we move in together no matter what anyone says."

 

A gushy grin covered Rhett's face, and some hardcore heart-eyes were leveled down at Link. "I promise."

 

Their love-soaked gazes locked and something changed. Rhett slid out, and Link turned to lay flat on the bed. Rhett climbed on top then and started another kiss as their bodies just worshiped each other. The exquisite sensation of the cock being re-inserted made them both moan into the kiss.

 

Maybe it was only thirty minutes…hell…perhaps it was damn near a century as they just rocked in perfect unison with their fingers laced together over Link's head.

 

And then like the sun rising in the east the guttural, gasping sound of moaning increased as orgasms rippled throughout their joined bodies. Love and cum splashed everywhere and deep inside.

 

“Fuck. I love you, Rhett.” Link blissfully uttered while placing a kiss on that bearded chinless chin.

 

“I love you so fuckn' much too, Link…Always.” Rhett said while leaning down and planting a kiss on Link's goozle.

 

They rolled over onto their sides then so no one would get smushed and just held on tight. It was their final night of true freedom.

 

“I don't want to go to sleep…” Link pouted against Rhett's warm chest. “It will just bring the morning here that much quicker.”

 

“I know, babe, but we have it better than most people in our position. We need to focus on what we do have.”

 

A sigh left Link's lips, “Still sucks, though.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Yes…it so definitely sucks. How about we search through the journals to take our minds off it all?”

 

Link nodded as they moved apart. He reached over, picked up the two journals from the nightstand, and handed the Duke's to Rhett. "I'm positive they would have gone to Greenwich to explore…I know we would have."

 

“Agreed.” Rhett said paging through the journal, “And with all the pull towards Barcelona I'm convinced they had to go there too.”

 

Link was the first to uncover something. "I found an entry about Greenwich, and it's dated on your birthday. Listen…" 

 

**October 11** **th** **, 1799**

**'The innocence of our younger days may be gone, but still, our love and connection remain. War is a cruel and horrifying thing to live through. I see the flickers of it across James' face now and then, and it triggers memories of my own.**

 

**I will forever be thankful for the rebels who helped him return to me all those years ago.**

 

**To get our minds off everything, we traveled to Greenwich and had some wonderful conversations with everyone from the gardeners up to one of the astronomers. Each person had a story to tell, and we enjoyed hearing every one.**

 

**As we stood there discussing the world and the wondrous discoveries being made, I ached to take James' hand in my own. But alas, we are not allowed. And then I had this thought…Humans have the ability to unlock the secrets of the universe, to write masterpieces, to create the most stunning art and yet we're forever forced to live in the dark ages when it comes to who we can love. How utterly and ridiculously stupid!**

 

**That night we went home and just laid out under our tree enjoying the unseasonably warm air. We returned to our families the following morning with plans to meet again as soon as we could. Each time apart becomes that much harder to bear. It has gotten to the point that when James is not near, I feel…lost.**

 

**At least I can hold onto the hope that he will return. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him and I was truly alone. I shudder to even contemplate a world without him in it.'**

 

Link felt tears well up in his eyes, “Shit! The guy doesn't know James will soon be dead.”

 

"Ugh…that is so freakn' sad." Rhett said feeling the same emotion as Link, "You can hear the desperation already there that will cause him to kill himself…it's so heartbreaking."

 

Rhett didn't see anything about Greenwich in the Duke's journal, but did find an entry about Barcelona. "I got something, Link. They did go to Spain. It was before James' time in the war. Oh hell, it's dated on your birthday! That's so damn freaky! Listen…"

 

**June 1** **st** **, 1773**

**'Hurrah! We had planned to go to Spain for the longest of times, and finally, I was able to make it happen. It was an early birthday present for Charles. We were giddier than school children when we arrived, and the sultry Barcelona sun greeted us with a warm embrace. Especially when the carriage pulled up to the small villa I had rented for the week.**

 

**As we helped the driver with the luggage, we tried not to stare too much at each other. It was incredibly difficult, though, since I could feel the same love and longing churning from Charles as in myself. The second the carriage rumbled off, the door was locked and our lips mashed together for a hungry kiss.**

 

**We would have seven whole days to hide away and enjoy. And Barcelona was the ideal place since their views on two men were very relaxed. Eons ago when Romans were in charge, marriage between two men was even common there. It was beautiful to think that if we had lived back then we might have been truly together.**

 

**As it was, we were just thankful to be able to hold hands in certain places. I will forever keep those seven days replaying in my heart. Even having to return to our families could not abate the love bursting inside me. We would always have Barcelona.**

 

**And as I sit by candlelight at our special place writing this all down…Charles lays naked next to me in bed. Every inch of him memorized and safely stockpiled inside my heart for when we are apart.**

 

**Maybe one day we will have the courage to run away together to Spain. Oh, how I wish we were in Barcelona now.'**

 

“Fuck me!” Link said as his hand clutched at his chest, “That is the same damn lyric line from Bill's song!”

 

Rhett closed the journal and held out an arm, "I don't ever get goosebumps, but hell, look!" The extended appendage was awash with them.

 

A sick feeling choked him as Link quickly flipped through to the last entry in Lord Nevins' journal. With how openly both men wrote, Link knew what he would find. It was even worse then he could have imagined. "Oh fuck! Look at the date! April 21 st , 1800. That's when Lord Nevins took his own life. Ugh!”

 

Rhett paged through the Duke's journal and stopped at the final entry, “Fuck, it's dated six days before the Duke died. Well, let's keep it in order…I'll read mine first.”

 

The handwriting was clearly that of a man not in good health. The normally pristine slant was now all blurred and the thoughts jumbled. Just seeing the difference made Rhett sad.

 

**March 4** **th** **, 1800**

**'I can feel my time on this Earth is brief. I have lived through so much and seen many wonderful things. But in the end, only one thing means anything to me.**

 

**As soon as I fell ill Charles has been here almost every day. I try to smile for him even when I am in pain, but I do not think I am fooling him. This man who saw every part of me is too smart to believe my feeble falsehoods.**

 

**But for how much I love him still, I will forever lie about the level of suffering I am in. No one ever needs to be privy to that. Especially not him. He is my light in the agonizing darkness. I would have already gone to my grave had it not been for his love keeping me tethered to this planet. I will fight until my dying breath to have one more second in his company.**

 

**As I write this Charles is asleep in the chair by my bed. He has maintained a constant vigil since last week…almost as if he knows what I know…that my time is fading fast.**

 

**How I ache to reach out and pull him up next to me, but even in death we can not be together. Damn this stupid world and all its archaic rules. And damn the merciless God in heaven for being the author of this hate.**

 

**The one thing I look forward to is staring down a supposed holy being and saying how dare you?! How dare you!'**

 

The ink was blotchy here as if tears had fallen and Rhett's heart just broke. "Think of it, Lincoln. To be dying and still not able to touch each other. It's just so damn unfair."

 

A kiss was placed over Rhett's heart before Link leaned up to look into watery green eyes, “Very, very unfair, babe. That's why whatever time we get I'm hoarding it. No matter what.”

 

“Hell yes! And I'm glad Stevie knows now so we'll have more freedom on the show. There is no going back to PG and careful after all this.”

 

Link opened up Lord Nevin's journal then and grimaced, "I want to read it, but I can tell that it's going to be bad."

 

**April 21** **st** **, 1800**

**'I'm sorry James. I am so sorry. I know you told me to live for you, but I can't. Every second without you is just unbearably painful. I tried to go home and be a good husband and father, but I couldn't do it. Everyone chalks it down to me losing a close friend, and I allow that so I have the freedom to mourn you. I've barred myself in our house, James. I've been here for almost a week now, and truly fear I might be going insane. I swear sometimes I hear echos of our time in every damn room! I can't take it. All the love just chokes me now. Daggers of loss keep slicing off pieces of me till I feel as if all that is left are bones. I tried James. I'm so sorry…I tried, I did. But I can't do it anymore. I know when we meet again you will scold me, but I would rather be with you being yelled at than here alone. I'll see you soon, James. I'll see you very soon, my love.**

 

“Ugh! He must have hidden the journals in the fountain and then killed himself. Sam never said where or how. I wish…even though morbidly…that I knew how it happened.” Link took both journals and placed them back on the nightstand.

 

Rhett's arms pulled him closer, “What does your gut say?”

 

A shiver raced up Link's body so strongly even Rhett felt it. "Oh fuck…I instantly saw something, but I don't want to say it out loud."

 

“It was the tree…you saw him hanging himself at the tree.”

 

“Yes.”

 

They laid there in silence as sadness over a lost life and love filled the room. A few minutes later Link twisted to grab his phone and tapped away on the screen. "Shit! Look."

 

 

Link read off parts from Lord Nevins' Wikipedia page, "He died of suicide in April 1800, aged 66. His death was highly controversial since he had been found hanging from a tree on the property of the Duke of Wellington. His death was viewed by the family 'as a great release from hopeless suffering.' Lord Nevins and the Duke had been close friends, and Charles was greatly affected by the Duke's death. Their friendship was the subject of Sir Joshua Reynolds' painting  _The Archers_ which was undertaken between 1769-1770. The artwork depicts the two aristocrats while on a hunt. The Duke of Wellington having built a hunting lodge just for their many excursions. Some speculation surrounds the two aristocrats as rumors of a possible love affair started to circulate due to the amount of time spent together. Lord Nevins was buried next to the Duke of Wellington in the Scadbury chapel in the parish church of St Nicholas's in Chislehurst in southeast London." 

 

When he returned the phone back to the nightstand, Link's hands were shaking hardcore. He looked at Rhett with wide eyes, “Rhett, I saw him at the tree before we read that Wikipedia page. How?”

 

Rhett shrugged, “I don't know, Link. Maybe the residue of their love is soaked throughout the house and found kindred spirits in you and me. Letting us in on their secrets because they realized we needed to hear and would appreciate it all.”

 

“Yeah, that makes a lot of sense.” Link's fingers stroked up and down Rhett's stomach, “But…what if…”

 

“Link, if somehow we are them…well, so what? I mean I'd be proud to be them. Given another chance to set things right.”

 

A kiss was placed on a bearded cheek, "Well we almost did it this time around. Had we gotten together in college or before, we'd have a buttload more freedom than they ever had."

 

"Yep, and maybe we'll keep coming back till we do it right. That thought is freakn' cool if you ask me." Rhett said stroking up and down Link's spine. "Think of it. Our souls given another chance and maybe the third time will be the charm."

 

As Link's eyelids started getting heavy with sleep Rhett's idea played out in golden hues in his head. “Mhmm, yes. We'll do better next time.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett grinned and kissed Link's forehead, “Yes, babe, next time.”

 

“And, Rhett?”

 

“Yes, Link?”

 

“You owe me twenty dollars.”

 

“What for?”

 

A sleepy pair of blue eyes grinned into green, “This morning when we woke up I bet you twenty dollars we'd fail at the no-touching thing. And, babe, you sooooo failed.”

 

Rhett rolled his eyes at the crazy man and pretended to search non-existent pockets on his bare thighs. “Seems I shall have to get back to you on that. Some wild man ripped off my clothes and had his wicked way with me.”

 

Link yawned and snuggled closer. “I don't remember hearing you complain, mister.”

 

As Rhett's eyelids also started to win, he placed one last kiss to the top of the salt and pepper hair, “I was merely stating a fact, brat. Now, go to sleep. We have the past to reclaim tomorrow, and I want you well rested.”

 

“Mhmm, yes. Cape Fear and strawberry banana wine. Gonna…be…sooo…awes…”

 

Rhett knew the second Link was out as the pressure of the man's head on his chest was suddenly heavier. He couldn't help but gush and pull the sexy fucker tightly against him…arms wrapped firmly around the sleeping form.

 

One more kiss was pressed to the top of Link's head then before Rhett shut his eyes and drifted happily off to sleep. Not a bad way to end their week across the pond…no, not at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the song mentioned in this chapter. It was an actual video recorded in Oblix East. I was doing my research for this part and stumbled on it. I was enthralled by every aspect and just had to use it. Such a sexy sounding song. I think the woman in this video sang it better than the original. Hence why I put the link to that one and not the actual one lol. [ Portishead - Sour Times ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K73DMFaBx8A).
> 
>  
> 
> The waitress Sally and I simply adore Misha Collins…and here is why. [ Misha Collins ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N6nH-BuT82E).


	37. Hello and Goodbye

* * *

 

 

At six o'clock sharp Linkin Park's,  _In the End_ , started blaring from Rhett's phone. The melodic song filled the room with the silky voice of Chester Bennington sliding in and over Mike Shinoda's hypnotic rapping. 

 

Link's eyelids cracked open, but he instantly closed them due to the bright sunlight streaking across the bed. “Seriously?! You used that as our alarm?”

 

Rhett's chest rumbled with laughter, “I thought it was very fitting.”

 

"Ugh, we have to go home today!!!" Link said with a pout. "This blows."

 

"Well, we have four hours till Sam and Sybil show up to take us to the airport. We need at least one to shower and finish packing. So that leaves us with three…hmmm, whatever should we do?"

 

Link sat up right away, “Well, whatever we do we are doing it outside! I'm going to miss naked in nature time the most!”

 

Rhett slowly stood and stretched. “Yeah, it's been a lot of fun. Since it isn't feasible to quickly do anything in the forest that leaves us with the roof, balcony, yard, or tree?”

 

Link grimaced, “Not the tree.”

 

“Oh yeah…true. So pick from the other three.”

 

A smirk stretched across Link's face, "We have three hours, and we have three locations…me thinks this is fate."

 

"Interesting idea, Lincoln. So let's do the yard first, then we'll come in to do balcony fun, and end up on the roof."

 

"Deal. Catch me if you can!" Link said as he raced down the stairs, through the living room, down the stairs, through the sunroom, and out the kitchen door.

 

The balmy air was spot on perfect for it being January. “Chuck bless global warming or whatever caused this!”

 

Even warmer hands wrapped around Link's chest as his body was dragged backward against Rhett's. “Gotcha!”

 

And just like that things went from light and playful to oh-holy-hell-just-bend-me-over-and-fuck-me-already! Link leaned back and rubbed his body against Rhett's. “Mhmm, I think the abundance of oxygen outside makes me feel even giddier around you, Mr. McNeal.”

 

“I think we should have some additional fun time on the bench right here, Lincoln.” Naughty bearded lips moved down to nibble on Link's ear. “We've done the fountain and the surrounding area…so might as well add more meaning to the rest of the space.”

 

“I suggest you get that delicious ass on that bench then, Rhett.”

 

Link got a bit chilly as the additional body heat was removed. He turned and watched the tall fucker sit as commanded. Rhett's legs parted, and those long arms draped across the back of the bench as the wicked man sent Link a smoldering look.

 

“Come over here and help get my dick ready for your ass, Lincoln.”

 

Luckily the bench was on a patch of grass so when he knelt between those sexy spread legs, his knees weren't screaming at him. “You know, if we lived together, I'd be on my knees a lot.”

 

Rhett moaned, “Tell me about it…describe to me what I would come home to.”

 

Link's fingers stroked up those tanned thighs just enjoying the texture and heated flesh. “I'd get home before you on purpose. I'd be only in an apron or hell…maybe that blue lingerie.”

 

“Oh fuck! Mhmm, babe.” Rhett's fingers wove into the salt-n-pepper hair. “I can picture it so clearly.”

 

A line of kisses followed Link's caresses over each thigh, "I'd hear your car pull into the driveway, and my heart would be thumping. Hell, maybe we'd have several different sets of lingerie to choose from…so each day you'd never know what I'd have on. Mhmm…let's say this time I chose a crimson set. Can you see it, Rhett? See the satin panties bulging…the tight underwear unable to properly contain me so the dripping cock head would either be sticking over the top or out a leg hole. Which would you like this time?"

 

Rhett arched back against the house, “Top. I want to see it pointing up to your belly button. I'd want to kneel down and…”

 

“Nuh-uh…shush it.” Link scolded as his lips kissed around the man's cock and balls…the aching flesh only receiving contact when incidentally rubbed against by cheek or chin. “You haven't even come in the front door yet, mister.”

 

"Sorry, sir."

 

“Fuck…don't!”

 

Rhett grinned but kept quiet.

 

“Good, boy.” Link praised.

 

“Don't!”

 

He grinned, "I'd hear your footsteps coming closer to the door, so I'd get into the nadu position. Imagine it, Rhett, I'd sink down to my knees. My satin clad ass resting on my calves. My hands laying palms up on my thighs, as my eyes stayed focused on the floor."

 

The grunt that escaped Rhett was so deep and rumbly that Link wondered if he'd be able to make the man cum with just words. Which is why he intentionally placed his mouth close enough that his lips barely brushed the tip. This way, the slight touch and the heat of his breath would torment Rhett while he talked.

 

After a few seconds of enjoying the view and a quick kiss to the tip, Link continued with his tale, "I'd feel my cock twitch in the satin panties as your key pushed into the lock. I'd keep my eyes lowered so I could only go by hearing to know the instant the handle was turned. The additional light bathing my skin would tell me the door was opening, and your shadow blocking it would be the proof that you saw me. And then the delicious sound of your moan would prove it."

 

Link moved even closer till the tip rested a breath away from his teeth and would move more as he continued to speak…but didn't do anything else. "Your jacket would fall to the floor while you promptly kicked off your shoes and removed the socks. I'd see your bare feet enter my peripheral vision as you moved between my parted thighs. You come closer and shove your right foot under my satin-covered balls. Can you feel it? The sac all heavy and warm behind the crimson fabric and pressing into the top of your foot." 

 

“Oh hell, Link! I…I'm so close.”

 

"Mhmmm." Link spread his own legs enough that his cock rubbed against the tickling grass. His hips rolled as he resumed his porno-rific narrative, "I'd hear a zipper being undone, and then I'd see your jeans fall around your ankles. Your growly commanding voice would say 'Take them off, Lincoln…but keep those eyes on the floor and your balls on my foot.' I'd carefully reach over and remove the denim from the left side…and then I'd move my pantied crotch to the other foot and discard the unwanted fabric."

 

Rhett's cock was now rubbing against Link's lips earnestly seeking any kind of friction. It was hot as hell especially when Link went to speak, and the slippery tip pushed inside. Not wanting to sound like Elmer Fudd, though, he moved back and sent Rhett a stern look, “Lips only or I'm going to bite it off. You understand?!”

 

The pout on the man's face was counteracted by Rhett's, “Yes, sir.”

 

Link got back into position and once he knew Rhett was going to obey restarted the story. "I'd stay there nice and silent waiting for your next command. I'd feel your finger tug on my hair as you pull me closer to your own blue satin covered crotch. Fuck! The feeling of your warm trapped flesh and the silky material against my face would make me salivate. My fingers would itch to slide inside the back and grab your bare ass, but I'd obediently keep my hands on my thighs. You'd growl at me, 'Take them off…with your teeth.' And I would whimper as I grabbed the lacey waistband and bit down."

 

Knowing by now that Link had no intentions of sucking on the cock, Rhett frantically started to rub the slick flesh all over Link's face…the bench gripped so tightly that knuckles turned white.

 

“I'd drag the blue satin down the front of each thigh with new bites to the waistband. My face would purposefully rub across your exposed cock as I moved from one side to the other. And when I slid the material lower enough, my hair would brush and tickle the hard flesh…drips of precum smearing into the dark strands as I removed the satin scrap. There would also be wet lines on my own panties as the precum from my exposed cock head drizzled down onto the red satin.”

 

Rhett's whimpers and moans just egged Link on…it was so difficult not to simply deep throat the gorgeous hard flesh, but he needed to make it till the end of the story. "Your voice would be hoarse and gruff as you commanded, 'Move one of your hands behind your body and push all four fingers into your hole. I want my sexy crimson bitch to ride them as if they were my cock.' And I'd be more than happy to comply. My right hand would push past the tight band on the red panties and wedge between my warm cheeks. My four fingers pressed against the tightly muscled rim until they inched their way inside."

 

As he said this, Link actually did it. "Look at your bitch-boy, sir. Watch me while I do what you told me."

 

Green eyes glanced down and the second Rhett registered where Link's fingers were the air was filled with a loud grunt and a litany of curses. The orgasm just ravaged the tall fucker's body, and the untouched cock sprayed Link's face with cum. Fuck, he loved it!

 

Between the heavenly feel of the warm liquid dripping down his chin and seeing Rhett lose it…oh, and don't forget the fuckn' fingers up his ass and the damn grass on his dick…it only took another minute till Link was fertilizing the yard with his own cum. His messy face fell forward and pressed against Rhett's softening cock, so every time he gulped in a lungful of air it was crotch scented.

 

Mhmmm…best smell ever!

 

“Hell, Link, that was fuckn' amazing! You didn't even get to the end of the damn story!” Rhett said with a very raspy voice.

 

“Mhmmmph.” was all Link could mutter as his scrambled brain tried to work properly again.

 

Warm fingers cupped his sloppy face then as Rhett pulled him up for a kiss. The urgency of it being their last few hours alone just re-stoked the fires and filled them with an even greater hunger and need.

 

“Balcony…now.” Link commanded.

 

Rhett placed one more kiss on the cum smeared lips before standing, “Let me go first. We'll pretend this time you're the one coming home to me. Give me ten minutes.”

 

Link got up, sat on the still warm bench and started slowly stroking his cock, “Starting now!…and fuckn' hurry!”

 

\- - - - -

 

As Rhett raced to the bedroom, he suddenly had a brilliant idea of how the balcony fun could be even hotter. He quickly got out Link's suitcase and found what he was looking for.

 

Once everything was in place, Rhett checked the alarm clock and noticed almost all of his allotted time was gone. His body was thrumming with eager excitement as he opened the french doors and headed to the balcony to wait.

 

Before long Rhett heard Link's footsteps on the stairs and felt his cock jerk. The gasp coming from the bedroom letting him know Link was there and had seen that Rhett had put on the blue lingerie. His lower lip was nibbled on as he waited for a word or touch.

 

“Is this what you do when I go off to work, Rhett? You put on lingerie and come out to the balcony to flaunt your dirty, slutty self for all the neighbors to see?”

 

Rhett moaned at the direction Link chose to play. “Well you know me, sir, I'm such a cock whore…I can't last long without one of my orifices being filled. Not my fault all you do is work, work, work.”

 

He turned around and leaned against the metal railing…allowing his satin clad dick to stick out. "Look at this hard cock just needing someone to take care of it…maybe you shouldn't leave me alone so much."

 

Link glared at Rhett while walking closer, and a knee was pressed roughly against the mentioned dick. “Bet you get hard for all the fellas. Such a slutty bitch-boy.”

 

Rhett loved the pressure to his crotch as Link's words drenched the air with smut and growl. “You feeling up the merchandise or are you planning to do something? Time is money, mister.”

 

His cock was grabbed and tugged as Link sneered, “Get on the bed now! I think you need to learn some manners!”

 

A smirk spread across Rhett's lips as sass gleamed from those green eyes, “No.”

 

“No?” The hand holding the cock squeezed tighter.

 

Rhett moaned, “N…no.”

 

Link's grip almost tore a hole into the material before the hand was completely removed. “Fine…”

 

Shock had Rhett's jaw drop as he watched Link move to the bedroom and sit on the carpet. The guy was smirking while leaning back all casually and just staring at Rhett. “Guess my horny little deviant can take care of himself.”

 

“Uh…what?”

 

Link shrugged, “Well, why would I reward my sloppy bitch-boy when he talks back to me and refuses to do as told. Maybe I should go away for another week. Find some other willing hole for this thicc, hard cock.”

 

Rhett gulped. Surely Link wouldn't waste their last few hours with control play? Right? The steady Dom gaze leveled on him said otherwise. Well shit! "Fine. I'll get on the damn bed, sir." 

 

Hands were raised to stop Rhett from entering the room. “Hell no. That offer is off the table. You blew that one.”

 

“Well then what can I do to regain your favor, sir?”

 

Link stretched out and placed one ankle over the other, “Why should I suggest anything if you are just going to say no again?”

 

“I won't…I'll do whatever you want, sir.”

 

“Sure…sure. We'll see.”

 

Blue eyes roamed down Rhett's body agonizingly slowly then. Rhett wanted to scream out 'SAY SOMETHING!', but stayed quiet.

 

"Here's what you will do." Link stood up, "I'm going to get my phone and play a music video of my choice."

 

Moving over to the nightstand the phone was grabbed, and the screen tapped away on till Chase Holfelder's _Animal_ was waiting on loop and pause. Link returned to the same spot on the floor and sat down. "While it plays, I want you on your knees rubbing that slutty crotch of yours against one of those metal posts. Just don't cum! You cum, and I head down to the shower alone to get ready for Sam's arrival."

 

“Fuck!” Rhett looked at the balcony's flooring consisting of metal grating. “Could I please use a blanket to keep from killing my knees on the steel grid, sir?”

 

“Bet you didn't ask your other fuckers for a blanket. I mean look at all the calluses!” Link had to try hard not to chuckle at that but was able to stay in character. “Even an elephant's foot doesn't have as thick of skin as those often-used knees!”

 

Link watched as Rhett turned around and started to kneel on the metal grating. Well fuck! And that's when the perfect solution hit. “Wait.”

 

Of course, Rhett was thinking Link was going to grab a blanket after all, but it wasn't about to happen. "You will squat just like that while you rub the post. This way wittle bitty baby's poor-wittle knees won't be hurt."

 

“Shit!” A few deep breaths were taken then as Rhett clutched the railing and resignedly got into position. “Yes, sir.”

 

Link's cock seriously twitched at that. A tap later and the sexy scene had its own musical score as Chase Holfelder's voice rang out of the phone speakers.

  **  
Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
so take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied **

  **  
Here we go again  
We are sick like animals, we play pretend  
you're just a cannibal,  
and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight **

**  
Oh Oh, I want some more  
Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?  
take a bite of my heart tonight **

  **  
Oh Oh, I want some more  
Oh Oh, what are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

**  
Here we go again  
I feel the chemicals kicking in  
It's getting heavy and I-  
Wanna run and Hide!  
I wanna run and hide.**

**  
I do it every time  
you're killing me now!  
And I won't be denied by you  
the Animal inside of you**

**  
Oh oh, I want some more  
Oh oh, what are you waiting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.**

**  
Oh oh, I want some more  
Oh oh. What are you waiting for?  
What are you waiting for!**

**  
Hush, hush. The world is quiet.  
Hush, hush. We both can't fight it.  
It's us that made this mess,  
why can't you understand?**

**  
I won't sleep tonight.  
Oh, oh, I want some more!  
Oh, oh, What are you fighting for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**  
Oh, oh, I want some more!  
Oh, oh, What are you fighting for!  
What are you fighting for?**

 

The sultry song looped once more as Link sat there and keenly watched the lucky metal post get intimately acquainted with the tall fucker's crotch. With each minute that had passed, Rhett was inwardly begging Link to finally say stop…but it never happened.

 

Around the five minute mark, the motion had slowed since Rhett started to feel the burn and was trying hard not to cum. Friction was friction, though, and after a while of rubbing the post, the steel had warmed up enough to make matters better and worse.

 

And about the three hundred and sixty-second mark, Rhett entered into this zen space. His body rubbed away while he ignored the ache and need as best he could. But oh, he was so damn close! Any second he cou…

 

"Okay, bitch boy, you can stop. I'll allow you a few seconds to stretch." The video was paused, and the silence seemed thick with the lack of music and voice.

 

Rhett groaned in relief as he stood up and straightened out the sore legs.

 

“Don't get too comfortable there, mister. I'm not done with you yet.

 

Fuck! If that didn't terrify him and send a thrilling shiver down his spine at the same time. “Yes, sir.”

 

He looked over at the reclining man and watched as Link slowly wanked. Hell! He wanted that dick inside him soooooo damn bad. Hopefully, that was the next step…but given the evil look in those blue eyes, Rhett didn't think it would be.

 

Oh shit! Now what?!

 

As if reading his thoughts, Link grinned, “So I think I deserve a little more reciprocation for all those cocks manhandling your ass when I was away. And as I really like this song I want to hear it again.”

 

Hell! Rhett was so screwed. The song was pure sex! If the soon to be commanded actions weren't going to make him lose it, that song would. “What…uh…what do I have to do, sir?”

 

“Well let me ask you a question first. Do you want this cock, my naughty bitch-boy?” Link waggled the said dick, and Rhett was salivating.

 

“Yes, very much, sir.”

 

Rhett watched as an index finger slid up the shaft and then across the precum covered tip. His green eyes followed the shiny finger as it moved to Link's lips and was sucked clean. “Fuck!”

 

“Mhmm, I do taste good.” Link said with a smirk. “Don't I, Rhett?”

 

He was nodding like a bobble-head, “Fuck, yes!”

 

Next, the middle finger swiped across the slick tip and was also sucked spotless. It was almost more torture then the damn metal post had been. Hell, he wanted to be that fuckn' finger and rubbed against the cock head. Rhett was also jealous of it getting inserted in that mouth and sucked on.

 

Fuck, he was so horny.

 

Link's laughter broke through Rhett's lustful haze, and he once more saw an evil glint in those blue eyes. 

 

Uh-oh.

 

"So now that I had a wee snack, I will let you know your final task to be done if you want near this deliciously hard cock." Link's fingers gripped the shaft roughly, and Rhett was prepared to do anything to get his chance at the firm flesh.

 

“Please, sir!”

 

“Yes, indeed. You will please me.”

 

“Anything!”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Yes! Please!”

 

“Fuck you are so beautiful when you get needy for my cock.” Link stood up, moved to the doorway and smirked, “Get on your damn knees and crawl over here and kiss it. ONLY kiss it!”

 

Rhett was instantly on his hands and knees and crawling over to Link as the song started again. But when he was a foot from the prize, the evil fucker quickly moved away and raced into the bathroom and stood by the window. "Come get it, bitch boy. Why are you just staring?! Chop…chop!"

 

He wasn't as fast this time since the tiled flooring of the bathroom wasn't as easy to crawl over as the carpet had been. And Rhett wasn't holding out hope that Link would stay still this time either…nope.

 

Which, of course, the sexy ass didn't! Link was out of the bathroom in seconds and all the way over by the painting of faux-Jade. Rhett just kept thinking about the end game of getting that dick on or in his body. Well worth the pain of crawling miles to the sexy fucker.

 

A foot away…Rhett was sure the evil ass would vault across the bed and make the chase continue.

 

Six inches closer, and he started having hope.

 

Two inches away, and his heart pounded as his eyes focused on that very slick cock head.

 

Kiss!

 

Oh fuck! Why was the barely there touch so damn erotic after all that work? But fuck! It had his cock rock hard and begging to finally see some action.

 

“Get your sloppy used ass out to the balcony, bitch-boy.” Link growled turning off the video and tossing the phone onto the spare bed. “We'll do it the way you like it best. Bent over the railing and on exhibit for the world to see!”

 

Rhett quickly stood up, raced passed the opened french doors and bent over the railing as commanded. The coolness of the metal sent chills up his cock after it had been warmed from being inside.

 

Link moved behind him, and the blue satin panties were pulled down only in the back…just coming to rest under the round curve of Rhett's ass…the silky material even tighter against his cock and balls.

 

"You like this don't you?"

 

SMACK!!

 

Link's hand came down so hard across Rhett's bare ass the sound of their skin slapping together echoed out, and a few birds suddenly took flight.

 

“Oh fuck! Yes, sir.”

 

Two hands cupped the hand-printed cheeks then, and the thumbs dug roughly into the crack to push them apart as Link pretended to inspect the messy hole. "Look at this sloppy ass! Dried cum everywhere! Even crusty streaks of it down your thighs! Who was it, Rhett? Who left this mess on my property?"

 

Rhett moaned as one of the thumbs pressed against the clenched rim, “This southern boy…he…he was a messy cummer…it went everywhere.”

 

Link couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping, but seconds later was back in character. “And I bet you gobbled up all the cum you could. Only leaving this bit because you weren't able to reach it. You are such a cum whore, Rhett.”

 

"Yes, sir…I love how it tastes and feels when it gets shoved deep inside my wanton hole. I crave it, sir, please…please, sir, give me more.”

 

"I'm not usually into sloppy seconds, Rhett. Who knows how much cock has been inside this ass while I was away. Tell me, my little slut, how many times has your hole been filled with cock this week?”

 

Rhett got the gushiest grin on his face as he smiled over his shoulder at his man, "More than I can remember, sir. Sometimes even three-or-four a day."

 

“You little dirty shit!” A hard cock was pressed against the tight hole…and shoved in.

 

“Hell!”

 

“That's right…feel that and remember this rim is my property.”

 

“Oh hell, sir. Yes, sir.” Rhett was babbling. It was this delicious mix of pain and fullness. He loved it. “Oh fuck, sir, I'm so yours!”

 

“Damn…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Fuckn'…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Right…”

 

SLAM!

 

“You…”

 

SLAM!

 

“are!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett grunted and whimpered as his cum stained the blue satin panties…his legs seconds from giving out. His head lowered against the cold steel as his brain got fuzzy from the orgasm.

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

“How…  
  


SLAM!

 

“Dare…

 

SLAM!

 

“You…

 

SLAM!

 

“Cum!

 

SLAM!

 

"Fuuuck!" Link bent down and bit Rhett's shoulder. The man's finger dug so hard into his hips that it felt like the skin was punctured.

 

Rhett felt Link's cum drip from the gaping hole and run down his legs. Looking between the gaps in the railing, he could see the streak of milky white running over the black thigh-high stockings. Hell, it was hot.

 

It took five more minutes before Link was coherent enough to slide out of Rhett's abused hole. Rhett stood up and turned around then grinning like a fool, “That was soooo damn awesome, babe. I love that perverted brain of yours.”

 

Link's smile was the same one Rhett had seen since the first grade whenever the guy was truly happy. Hell, if that didn't make him groan and move forward to kiss it.

 

As Link returned the kiss, Rhett was pushed back till his bare ass met the metal railing. All the angst and longing just exploded while both tried to hold on to the fading minutes of freedom and intimacy.

 

When the kiss ended, Rhett took Link's hand in his, "Come on, Mr. McNeal…I want to kiss you in more comfort than a metal balcony. Roof time."

 

Link pulled on Rhett's hand while quickly glancing into the bedroom at the alarm clock, "Yay. We're still okay with time. We have over an hour and a half till we have to get into the shower." 

 

Rhett grimaced, “It's going too damn fast. I hate it.”

 

His hand was lifted up and pressed against Link's lips for a kiss. “We have a multitude of memories to take home with us, babe. So damn many. Let me go retrieve my phone, though. I had tossed it on the spare bed before we came out here. I don't want to get too occupied with your mouth and body that we bypass our time limit.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's hand was reluctantly let go as Link made quick work of running in to grab his phone. They headed up the ladder than to the roof. Rhett pushed him down onto the hammock and carefully laid on top…their mouths instantly coming back together.

 

Suffice it to say almost an hour of their remaining time passed by on that hammock. And not even growly kisses although there were some of those…it was a hodgepodge of oral delights. Their bodies pressed together, and the feel of satin and flesh was just a delicious thing.

 

Rhett's mouth kissed down Link's neck, “Oh hell! If you were mine all the time, this would be how we'd spend the night after coming home from filming an episode of GMM. Well, that is, minus the hammock and inserting a sofa in its place. Hell, this is what we'd also do in the office every chance we got."

 

Link rubbed his foot up and down the back of Rhett's calf, “Mhmm I always imagine suckling on you as we watch TV at night. Just my head on your lap and holding you in my mouth. Not even sexual although it was that…I love how you feel laying on my tongue.”

 

Memories of the suckle fun from the other night filled both their heads. They had gotten to do a bit of everything while in the Randell House…this wonderful, amazing house.

 

Link moaned suddenly, “Oh fuck, I know one thing I want to do before we have to stop.”

 

“What?”

 

The sheepish look in the blue eyes made Rhett nervous. Link's wobbly grin didn't help, “Oh hell, babe, what is going through that dirty brain now?”

 

“Well remember back on the day we had the fountain fun?”

 

“Yes?”

 

"So…would you be averse to letting me see you…umm…suckle something?"

 

Rhett's eyes widened with the understanding of what Link was after, “Hell…you just want me to suck that stone cock."

 

Link grinned even bigger and nodded fervently. "Pretty please?!"

 

“Fine…come on, brat.”

 

He eagerly stood up as soon as Rhett got off him. “Can I please take a picture of it on your phone?”

 

Rhett grimaced but nodded, “Fine.”

 

\- - - - -

 

They quickly grabbed Rhett's phone on their way through the house and out to the backyard. When there, Rhett climbed into the empty basin at the foot of the fountain. He couldn't help notice how turned on Link was getting from it. “Shit, Lincoln, I think we discovered another kink of yours!”

 

A wicked hand moved down to grab the stared at hard cock, “Might just be true, Rhett. Now get sucking. Make me cum, bitch.”

 

Rhett's face split into a shit-faced grin. “Yes, sir.”

 

Deciding to go full-slut for his man, Rhett's fingers slid up the statue's legs as he kissed up to the stone appendage. His tongue moved out to flick across the tip as green eyes stayed locked on Link's blue.

 

“Come over here so you can really see it slide past my lips, babe.” Rhett said as soon as he was ready to go full suck.

 

When Link was in place, Rhett smirked. He blew the guy a kiss before using those same lips to latch onto the stone cock and give the statue the blow job of the century.

 

CLICK!

 

Another pic was added by Link to the phone then as Rhett's hands moved around to cup the statue's ass and really got into it.

 

Link's hand was fisting away, and Rhett was desperately hard and achy just from watching.

 

"Rhett, get over here right now!"

 

He moved so fast …sitting on the edge of the fountain before Link with his mouth agape. He was at the perfect height that the cock head touched his bearded lips easily as Link kept wanking.

 

“Push that tongue out…now.”

 

“Ahhhhhh…” Rhett held his tongue out staring deep into Link's eyes.

 

“Oh fuck, babe…hell!” Warm ribbons of cum spurted out and landed not only on the pink tongue but in the beard and other facial features.

 

Rhett could feel each splotch on his skin. Hell, it made him even happier…and hornier. He let the guy have some recovery time, but as soon as those blue eyes opened again, Rhett glared into them, "Clean my face off, Lincoln."

 

The gasp that followed that command was enough to make his cock rock hard.

 

Link moved over and straddled Rhett's lap and sat down. His satin-covered hardon now rested under Link's ass as the guy leaned forward and started slurping away. It was so dirty…so fuckn' hardcore to know Link was licking the remnants of the orgasm the man just had. What was even hotter was when Link got done and moved to kiss Rhett with the salty mouth. Hell!

 

It was like a double dose of Link…fuck! Knowing their time was ticking away, Rhett decided to blend responsibility with their last few minutes. “Shower now…I need that ass. And then we can get nice and clean.”

 

"No…outside fun! Here…now!" Link grabbed the satin panties, pulled them down and then transferred that hand to Rhett's cock. The stiff flesh was pressed against the unfurled rosebud then and the slippery head pushed in allowing Link to slam down and once again rest on Rhett's thighs.

 

“Oh hell, Lincoln! You're going to kill me.”

 

A shadow fell across the riding man's face at those words. Rhett regretted saying it the second it passed from his lips, "Hey, I'm sorry."

 

Link's frantic fuck slowed down to an almost non-existent roll as the guy's hand shook, "It's stupid. I'm sorry."

 

“Not at all stupid, Lincoln.” Rhett brought those fretting lips to his and kissed them softly.

 

\- - - - -

 

A few minutes later, Link was able to start moving again. Not with the hunger from before, though, but more about being connected to one another…physically, emotionally, and even down to the soul level.

 

As the warm air swirled around them and the birds chirped, their bodies clung together and enjoyed every last damn second. Link wasn't even trying to cum again…he was solely working on getting Rhett off. Milking the man's cock in the final few precious moments they had outside.

 

“Oh hell, Link, you're clenching so much…it's like trying to push through a wall.” Rhett's head arched backward, “A very, warm fleshy wall. Fuck!”

 

Link's eyes closed as he focused on the cock in his ass. Feeling the fullness, the rub, the heat. He was soaking up all the distinct sensations he could for when they were back home and not able to get time together. It was going to happen…they had families…there was the show…fuck! His hands moved to wrap around Rhett's neck, and the fingers pushed into the dirty blond hair to hold on as tight as he could.

 

"Oh hell, you're going to make me lose my fuckn' mind, Lincoln." Rhett's lips pressed against Link's neck. Kissing…biting…rubbing up and down the skin.

 

Link got this dirty thought and couldn't shake it. His eyelids lifted, and he tugged on Rhett's hair till their hungry gazes connected. “You are going to shove some fingers up your hole as I ride your cock. Do you understand?”

 

Rhett gulped and nodded as the index and middle finger pushed past the cheeks dangling off the back side of the fountain edge.

 

“That's right, babe, oh fuck yes!” Link was mesmerized as he leaned over Rhett's shoulder and watched the fingers ram inside. “Mhmm, yes! Perfection! Fuck that sexy ass and fill me with another sac load of your cum.”

 

“Oh hell!” Rhett's face fell against Link's shoulder as those fingers kept shoving past the rim. And when they hit the right spot the guy's hips shot up and almost bucked Link off.

 

It was like riding a fuckn' bronco or being on a mechanical bull. Link clutched the dirty blond hair even tighter as his ass was bouncing on Rhett's dick. The sound of their skin slapping echoing around them. “Oh hell, Rhett…so good!

 

A whimper and a string of curses were the only response given as a stream of cum sprayed deep into his ass. Rhett's gasping breath was hot and delicious against Link's throat. “Yes, sexy man, yes…I got you…lose it, babe. Just fill me up with all you have left.”

 

Had Link not cum so much already he'd have lost it right there for sure. Everything was just fuckn' perfect. “Hell, I love you, Rhett! So damn much!”

 

Warm lips moved up his neck until Rhett was grinning like a fool into Link's eyes, “I love you too, Link…with every bit of me.”

 

They just clung together and kissed till the damn alarm went off on Link's phone.

 

He pouted as he turned it off, “And so it begins.”

 

Bearded lips placed a tender kiss on Link's goozle. “Hey, we still have Cape Fear, and some fun at your mom's house. It's a least a few more days of half freedom.”

 

"I know…but California is looming, and we'll have to fit in time to be together again. After all this…that is seriously going to suck."

 

Another kiss, “Come on, babe, let's get that shower taken.”

 

Link kept pouting but stood up…allowing the soft, sloppy cock to slide out of his hole.

 

Soon they were under the warm spray in the Brian Kinney shower…hands not groping but merely cleaning each other…very, very thoroughly.

 

With time disappearing fast, they quickly dried off and did one last walk through to make sure they had all their stuff and that nothing naughty was left. The lingerie Rhett had put on was once again shoved inside Link's suitcase.

 

Then when they were both dressed in casual clothing, they took their luggage out to the bench and waited for Sam. Almost right on the dot at ten, the black sedan came into view.

 

Rhett grabbed Link's hand real fast, “Thanks for the best damn week and few days of my life, babe.”

 

Link sighed, “Ditto, mister.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the song Link used in this chapter. [ Chase Holfelder - Animal ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcPmTOBtrtY).


	38. Meet Me at the River

* * *

 

 

Sam and Sybil got out of the car wearing smiles having no knowledge about all that was ending.

 

“And so the fake faces and lies have to start again.” Link whispered under his breath for just Rhett to hear.

 

Trying to cheer the guy up, Rhett moved over to Sam, “Hey would you mind getting a picture and some video of Link and I with the house? We're sure going to miss this place.”

 

Sam gladly took the phone, “Of course.”

 

Rhett stood behind Link and had one arm draped over his shoulder while Link's arm moved to go around the guy's waist. Two of the best-they-had-to-offer smiles appeared on their faces.

 

CLICK!

 

“Umm, Sam, could you please take one more picture of us in our signature pose and then hit record for a quick video.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Rhett and Link stood facing each other and clasped hands with one foot up in the air behind them.

 

CLICK!

 

Sam hit the record button then, and Rhett smiled into the camera. "It's been an amazing week, and we just had to capture the main star of our vacation. The Randell House was our home…actual home…for over a week now and we will forever be grateful to Gordon for allowing us to experience its many charms." 

 

The video was stopped, and Sam gave Rhett back the phone. "Well, are you two ready to head to the airport?"

 

From inside the car, Sybil hit the release button for the trunk and soon all the luggage was filling up the space. It was painful seeing it in there…made the leaving so final.

 

Link turned one last time to gaze fondly at the house before getting into the back seat. Rhett followed behind after handing the key ring over to Sam.

 

Hell, it hurt to watch the building vanish as they drove away. When they got closer to the gate and saw the tree, Link tapped Sam's shoulder, "Could we stop for a minute. Just want a picture by the tree too."

 

“Sure, Link.” Sam put the car in park, “Do you need me to help?”

 

Link just shook his head no. "I think for this one since it isn't as big of a structure as the house, Rhett's long arms should suffice. But thanks. We'll hurry."

 

As they walked over to the tree, knowledge of how Lord Nevins had died laid heavy on their hearts. It was so bittersweet standing under those ancient branches because there were a ton of pleasant memories in the journals and from their own time at the tree. And yet the heaviness remained. Sad that death and loss had to overshadow the love and joy.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett held out the phone then as they placed an arm around each other's back. His warm bearded lips pressed against Link's ear, "I love you, Mr. McNeal. Now and Forever."

 

CLICK!

 

When he looked at the picture, Rhett had to smile. Link had turned to gush at him right as the photo was taken. Hence why the most heart-eyes ever, were clearly seen on the screen. Yeah…that one was a keeper.

 

Fuck, how he wanted to kiss Link! Just turn to the man and plant his mouth on those pink lips. He figured a way to do so by dragging Link around the massive trunk…the thick piece of wood now concealed them from the car and its two passengers.

 

“Rhett, what ar…”

 

Link was silenced as Rhett kissed the guy with all the passion, love, and need swimming around inside. And as the kiss continued…

 

CLICK!

 

The lip-lock only stopped because they knew it had to…both gushing hardcore when they looked at the image. It was their love captured perfectly in pixels. It was so beautiful.

 

As they made their way back to the car Link whispered, “I wish we could frame that and put it up in our office.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

Everyone was pretty much silent for the two hour trip to Gatwick since Sam and Sybil sensed the guys weren't in the mood to talk. Which was true due to the fact that every step closer to California seemed like another nail in the coffin. Yes, they had Cape Fear and a few days together at Link's mom's, but it was not going to be like the Randell House…not like being totally alone. 

 

After some pictures were taken together with Sam and Sybil, Rhett and Link were dragging their luggage to the check-in counter. Both sad…both still silent. They handed over their larger suitcases and started the stroll to the security check with their carry-ons.

 

"I hope the wine makes it home safely." Rhett said as he placed his small case on the conveyor belt and stood in line to walk through the metal detector. "The guy at the museum was adamant that it would, so fingers crossed."

 

When nothing beeped, Rhett was able to retake his carry-on. Link also made it through without issue, and soon they were headed to the international terminals.

 

Because of the heavy traffic on the way to the airport, they really didn't have to wait long before the call for boarding started. And as they went to walk back to the coach section, they noticed the numbers on their ticket coincided with the business class section. 

 

Rhett knew they hadn't booked the more expensive seats and had to assume Gordon had a hand in the mix again. At least it wasn't like their trip to England…with the separate pods. Business class on this United Airlines plane consisted of very comfortable, wide leather seats.

 

"We can see each other!" Link said smiling for the first time since the tree.

 

Rhett leaned over and whispered, "And I get to have you fall asleep on my shoulder too." The middle armrest was pushed back and out of the way for when the event took place.

 

They made sure to charge their phones as they flew so they'd have a full battery for their night at the Cape Fear River. And as hoped for by Rhett, Link was asleep within twenty minutes and resting against Rhett's arm and shoulder.

 

Three hours later, after watching an in-flight movie and carefully looking through some of their secure pictures, Rhett powered off his phone and settled in for a nap as well. He purposefully sat on his hands in case his unconscious self forget they were on a plane and reached over to inappropriately touch Link.

 

A wicked grin overtook Rhett's face as he closed his eyes and willed himself to have a lucid dream so he could do just that.

 

 

Rhett groggily came back to consciousness and pouted since all he could remember from sleeping was nothing. When he was able to focus he looked at the tiny tv screen and saw they were less than an hour away from landing. How the hell had that happened! “Guess I was more tired than I thought.” He murmured in disbelief.

 

The warm weight on his shoulder reminded him that he had slept through something else too. Rhett tilted his head to observe how he and Link were laying. It was almost the same position Cassie and Stevie had captured on the New York flight. His heart just gushed. Fuck, he loved Link!

 

Wanting some more pictures, Rhett stayed as still as possible while turning on his phone. Soon more gems were added to their secret stash.

 

He really hoped that Link's mom and stepdad would go out and they'd have time alone before having to head home to California. Especially because of the dog collars but also wanting to find and use the damn green card table with the hole in it.

 

When the seat belt sign flickered on, he wiggled Link's shoulder, and the guy's eyelids cracked open a tiny sliver. "Morning sunshine…we are about to land."

 

Link sat up and blinked around, “Hell! I slept through the entire flight?! Geesh!”

 

A smiling flight attendant came over to them then, "Care for a hot towel and a drink?”

 

Rhett smiled back, “That would be awesome. I'll take a Dr. Pepper please.”

 

“And for you, sir?” She asked Link.

 

“Yes to the towel but a Sprite for me please, thanks.”

 

While she walked away, Rhett showed Link the sleeping photo before turning off the phone.

 

The hot squares of terry cloth really helped them feel a bit cleaner while the buzz of the soda delivered a much-needed boost of energy. And when the plane landed in Raleigh an hour later, Rhett and Link were ready to face the final crappy steps before they could get the rental car and start the trip to Cape Fear. The biggest thing being Customs.

 

Now normally, customs wasn't too bad since they never usually had anything to hide. That soooo wasn't the case this time around thanks to the dog collars and a freakn' PR24 in their checked suitcases. So yeah, they were a wee bit nervous as they headed there next.

 

At least they both had the story down about why. They were doing a video shot for a goofy song, and those were just the props for it. But thankfully they weren't checked and only had to answer a few questions about the reason they went over to England.

 

Their next step was to get the rental car back. Soon everything was shoved into the trunk, and Rhett was sitting behind the steering wheel.

 

He looked over to Link, “Sam has seriously spoiled us with doing all the driving. I feel very weird being in charge of a vehicle again.”

 

Link smiled, “Yeah, I'm going to miss just being passengers. Ugh! California traffic!!! I really don't want to go back to that!”

 

The tinted windows not only gave them privacy but also kept the bright sunlight to a dim glow. Something Rhett was thankful for since he didn't have sunglasses with him.

 

As they started the drive to Cape Fear, Link poked at the radio buttons till an excellent classic rock station was found. Meatloaf's  _Anything for Love (but that)_ came on, and they were bopping away to it and singing every word. 

 

Rhett turned left and merged onto I-40 E. “Hey help me keep an eye out for the exit 343. I don't want to start talking and miss it…we should see it in about fifty minutes.”

 

An alarm for forty-five minutes was made on Link's phone then. “This will help us to focus when we get closer.”

 

"Smart thinking, Lincoln." Rhett's hand moved over to rest on Link's thigh. The contact was soothing and yet scorching. He wisely removed his hand returning it to the steering wheel and hyper-focusing on the road ahead.

 

A comfortable silence filled the car then as they listened to or sang along with songs from the radio. Maybe here or there something would catch their eye, and they'd mention it. But there wasn't this need to just make conversation. So they easily heard Link's alarm when it finally sounded.

 

A few miles later signs for exit 343 appeared, and Rhett turned right onto US-701 S. "Halfway there, Link. About fifty minutes left. Are you hungry? Want to stop for some food?"

 

“Nah, rather wait and eat when we get closer…like maybe in Garland.”

 

“Why don't you check what's near there.”

 

Link pulled out the phone again and was soon doing a google search for food establishments in or close to Garland, NC. "Looks like our choices are a BBQ joint, Pizza, Chinese, Mexican, Indian or a Subway."

 

Rhett chuckled, “…or a Subway.”

 

Link grinned, “I know, right?! So what sounds good?”

 

Green eyes looked over for a few seconds, “You weren't one of the choices.”

 

A blush spread across Link's cheeks, "Neither were you, mister."

 

“If we didn't need to eat, I'd say let's live on warm protein shakes.”

 

Link squirmed as a moan echoed around the car. "And just like that, you got me wanting to be naughty."

 

Rhett grinned big, “You always want to be naughty. I simply bring it to a…head.”

 

A whimper left Link's lips, "Shit! Stop it! Unless you plan on pulling to the side of a major highway and performing some lewd public displays of depravity."

 

The hand on Link's thigh squeezed once and then moved over to rest on top of the zipper, “Maybe I am.”

 

“Rhett…”

 

“Yes, Mr. McNeal?”

 

“Oh fuck me!”

 

“Soon…soon.”

 

 

They were relatively good till they finally reached the chosen town and stopped at Garland Pizzeria on 103 S. Ingold avenue. After eating most of their meals in the Randell House, it was odd dining in such a public setting. Knowing they would require food for later, they ordered an additional large pizza to take along. They were only going for one night so they wouldn't need much else. Pizza and their Tate wine should be more than enough.

 

The last slice of the current pizza was snatched by Link, and Rhett shook his head, "Thief."

 

“Hey now! That's not at all thievery. You had four slices, and this is my fourth…so we're even.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…at least give me the crust.”

 

“No way. That's the best part.”

 

This was when a very loud, "O-M-G!" was heard and two very gleeful women were racing over to the table. "Rhett and Link? Why the heck are you in Garland?"

 

Rhett inwardly groaned. So much for keeping their return a secret. A default smile was pasted on his face, “We're home for the holidays. How about you?”

 

The blond woman beamed back, "Lived in this town all my life sadly. I'm Donna, and this is my best friend, Kim. Isn't the pizza here the greatest? We love it."

 

Link smiled and couldn't stop from using a Minnesota accent while saying, “Oh, you betcha.” It was the catchphrase of a character from _Supernatural_ who was also named Donna…hence why it popped into the guy's head.

 

Donna giggled, and Kim looked even happier if possible, "You guys know about _Supernatural_?!!! This is so awesome."

 

Trying to hurry things along, Rhett turned to the blond, "We were actually on our way back to Buies Creek, but we'd gladly sign something."

 

“Could we pretty, pretty please get a picture with you guys?” Donna practically begged.

 

With an inward groan, but an outward smile Link said, “Sure. Always.”

 

Soon four faces were pressed close together as Donna hit the button on her phone and the flash went off. It was a newer device, so after transferring the photo to an app, Rhett and Link were able to use a stylus and sign the picture.

 

“Nice meeting you two.” Link said before the women moved back to the other table.

 

Rhett hoped they wouldn't post it to social media but he had a sinking feeling they would. With all the Mythical Beasts hungry for content over the Christmas hiatus, if anyone saw the picture, it would catch on like wildfire. Which meant people they didn't want to see it would. "I think we've just been fucked." 

 

Link sighed, “You betcha.”

 

“Shut up, numbnuts!” Rhett couldn't help but laugh at Link's Minnesota accent.

 

"We're going to Cape Fear no matter what!” Link said obstinately determined. “If anything happens, we'll simply say oops thought we told you we were coming back today."

 

Rhett scoffed, “Yeah, just what my dad needs to hear to get on my case again.”

 

“Fuck your father.” Link grimaced realizing how that sounded, “Eww…actually don't do that.” The sexy dark-haired man leaned closer and whispered, “Fuck me instead.”

 

This elicited a moan from those sexy bearded lips, “Let's get the H-E-double hockey sticks out of here!”

 

They cleaned up their table then and headed out with their other pizza. The faint flash of light letting them know the dynamic duo of Donna and Kim had taken another photo of them. Just peachy.

 

When they got into the rental car, Rhett grimaced, "Maybe we should head to your mom's. I mean if Jessie or Christy see that photo…dammit! Why do we have to be so nice?!"

 

“NO! I don't care.” Link said stubbornly with blue eyes blazing. “WE ARE GOING TO OUR SPOT! Fuck the world!”

 

A sigh left Rhett, “Fine. But let's hurry just in case. I want uninterrupted time with you there. I'd rather not have the real world break in with phone calls from confused wives…or a furious father.”

 

“Pedal to the metal than, babe.” Link said while fastening the seat belt.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

Traffic was pretty light, so they made great time the rest of the way to Cape Fear. And even though the weather wasn't as awesome as it had been in England, it was still quite nice for January…they'd easily survive.

 

When they pulled into the parking lot for the campsite, Rhett hit the button to pop the trunk. Link held onto the pizza, while Rhett did some suitcase diving to grab their jackets and the strawberry banana wine. They didn't need anything else since they weren't planning to sleep and if it got too cold, they could always go back to the car.

 

It was just a small trek until they reached the same spot from all those years ago. The remote sandy patch right next to the water was breathtaking and beautiful…not much had changed since that other night years ago.

 

It was after six already, so the sky was almost completely dark. Rhett inched nearer to Link who was sitting on a fallen log, "So do we risk waiting till the stars come out or do we pop the cork on the wine now?"

 

Link slid closer until their sides were firmly pressed together, “Let's wait. All those years ago it had been night time, and I want the reenactment to be as close as possible."

 

"I'm just glad we don't have to drink the crappy stuff we tried to make.” Rhett shuddered as he remembered the taste, “That had been horrible. I still have that spoiled Kool-aid flavor burned into my memory from it."

 

“And we won't have to worry about going blind this time.” Link added with a chuckle.”

 

Rhett smiled as he got up and laid their jackets on the sand to form a makeshift blanket. “Maybe we should have found a sports store or a Target and purchased a sleeping bag. Thank goodness it's sand and not hard ground.”

 

They laid down on the coats then and enjoyed the sound of the water and nature for a few minutes. Link turned toward Rhett then and placed an arm across his stomach. “We should listen to the recording we made about drinking our crappy wine. Remember how your fingers were buried deep into my ass as we did it?”

 

A growl echoed around as the memory of the day filled Rhett's head, “Hell yes, rubbing you in the right spot to make those beautiful blue eyes cross. That had been a fuckn' awesome moment.”

 

A few kissed were placed across his shoulder, “I can still feel your fingers moving around in the cum filled hole. That was the life!”

 

Rhett took out his phone and tapped away till the audio file was showing. He hit play, and soon their voices were filling the air. The phone was placed on the ground by their heads as he pulled Link closer and started kissing the man.

 

As their tale about Matlock, an angry father, some smoky experiments and then the wine part played, their lips never stopped moving together. The sky turned from grey to a star-filled dark indigo as the large waxing gibbous moon floated above them…casting a blueish hue onto their clothed bodies.

 

Rhett moved back and gasped a bit for air, “Mhmm, your lips taste better than any wine.”

 

Link smirked, "Ditto, Solomon."

 

"Hey now, although you do make me think naughty thoughts, I'm not the author of the most erotic book in the Bible."

 

“But you are the author of the most erotic words I've ever heard. Even Ron Jeremy would have blushed with all you did and said to me over in England…let alone since we got together after the  _So Dang Dark_ video shoot.”

 

Rhett leaned over and laid half across Link, “Well I had such delicious inspiration to work with.” He kissed the man's neck as his fingers pushed Link's t-shirt up and off. Bearded lips tickled nips then as Rhett gave equal time to each. The hard flesh was so much fun to pull on and lick.

 

"Mhmm, fuck! I thought we were going to drink the wine first, mister?" Link said but not at all complaining as fingers dug into Rhett's dirty blond hair.

 

"Oh, we are…just in other ways." He reached for the black box with the Tate logo on it and quickly opened it up and retrieved the intact bottle of Siren's Craft's Liquid Mistress. The pop of the cork sounded so loud, but only a tiny amount of wine was lost as the slightly cold liquid ran down Rhett's arm.

 

Link grabbed that appendage and leaned over to lick it clean. “Mhmm, a great combination.”

 

Rhett was consumed with lust at the sight of that pink tongue on his tanned arm. "Yeah, we are."

 

He straddled Link's legs then as the guy sat up, so they were eye to eye. The lip of the bottle was placed against his and tilted. The delicious flavor of sweet fruits blossomed around his taste buds. “Say ah, Lincoln.”

 

“Ahhhh…” Link's mouth opened wide to let the tongue slide out like some warm, fleshy red carpet.

 

Rhett took another swig and held it there before lowering the bottle. Leaning over he clutched the back of Link's head with his free hand and slowly let the wine pass from his mouth onto Link's tongue. Seeing the liquid slide down that pink flesh and disappear into the man's throat was so hot.

 

He did it again…and again…and again…till Link had consumed a glass full. Rhett's hips rolled around Link's lap as this went on. Just enough to add a perfect buzz to the already erotic moment. "My turn, Lincoln, but I want you to hold the bottle against your cock and let the fluid slide down into my mouth…the wine is awesome, but mixing it with your flavor will make it even better.”

 

Link groaned at that imagery as the bottle was passed over. “Get on your knees, Rhett.”

 

He did as commanded, letting his hands rest on his denim-clad thighs. His eyes never leaving Link's blue gaze.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was in heaven and hell as he stood up and undid his jeans…letting the black material fall to his ankles before kicking it and his shoes off. He had gone commando on purpose, so his hard cock was free to spring out as soon as the denim dropped lower.

 

It was like some perverted version of the Smokin' Token arcade game at Chuck E. Cheese. Link's cock being the metal slope, the wine being the inserted quarter and the hole it had to get into being Rhett's wide opened mouth.

 

The bottle was tilted slowly, and the pinkish liquid started sliding down Link's shaft. "Fuck! This is so salaciously sexy!" He exclaimed while watching the wine splash into Rhett's mouth and throat.

 

Link's free hand moved forward, dug fingers through dirty blond hair and tugged on it just for fun. He loved Rhett being under his control. That thrill of submission shining from those green eyes.

 

Hell! They were so well suited for each other. Both liking to be in control and also to be controlled.

 

A good full glass of wine went down dick to throat before Link stopped. He quickly got on his knees then and kissed the sexy bearded man. The taste of flesh, strawberries, banana, and alcohol merged and turned them on tenfold.

 

Link needed more…and like right now. “Strip for me and bend over…I'm thirsty again. But I need a…cup…to hold more wine.”

 

Rhett's knees stayed pressed into the jacketed-ground while the shirt was lifted up and off. Link licked his lips at the magnificent sight of the naked chest. A few barely-there bruises made his cock twitch with the fond memories of creating them.

 

And when those large fingers moved lower to open the jeans, Link was damn near drooling. Rhett's torso was pressed into the coats as the denim was pushed down the long legs. Since they both had gone commando, Link was instantly gifted with the sexy sight of crack and ass cheeks.

 

If he didn't want mouth time with the guy's hole, he'd just jump on that bent form and shove inside. He watched as shoes, socks, and jeans were tossed on top of the discarded t-shirt before Rhett got up onto all fours. A grin was sent back to Link as Rhett wiggled that yummy ass at him.

 

He moved over and placed a kiss to each cheek, “Face down and reach behind with both hands to spread yourself wide open for me, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Hell! Having the guy completely obey was even hotter than what he had planned. Seeing the clenched flesh that just that morning had been covered in blue satin…mhmmm. Link drizzled some wine down the crevice of Rhett's crack…and enjoyed watching the liquid traveling over the flesh

 

“Mhmm, Rhett, I always have these urges to shove things into your ass.” Link said after leaning down and licking away the remnants of the poured wine on the man's skin. “If the bottle were empty, I'd do it. The neck would be the perfect size to fuck you with. Mhmm! Hell…might just have to save the bottle for a later time.”

 

Rhett moaned picturing it all so clearly, “Fuck yes! I love that deliciously perverted brain, Link.”

 

More wine splashed onto the man's hole but this time Link's two fingers rubbed it around and used it to push inside. Once in, past the second knuckle, Link spread his fingers creating a gully. Tipping the bottle, Link poured a butt load of Liquid Mistress into Rhett's ass. "Hell, this is so hot! Apparently, I have a make-Rhett's-ass-messy kink. Not sure if I want to slurp the fruity liquid out or push it in further with my cock."

 

Even as he said it, Link's mouth was moving down and his tongue thrust between the two fingers to lap the wine-drenched hole. "Mhmm, so much better in your flesh cup."

 

Rhett's hands were clenching a cheek each as the guy just savored the raunchiness happening inside. "Oh fuck, babe. I need you to fuck me."

 

Link playfully gasped, "Dear heavens, you foul creature?! How dare you suggest I shove my most prized possession into this cesspool."

 

“Oh fuck, not now…no roleplay now. I need you…inside…just fucking me.”

 

“I dare say, Mr. McNeal, that is no way to solicit such a HUGE favor of me. Ask more properly, mister.”

 

With a rock hard cock and mouth agape, Rhett whimpered, "Oh fuck, sir! Please, would you debase your most honored self to shove your delightful dick deep inside my hole of hellish sins and evilness?"

 

Link's laughter was so loud it caused some of their animal neighbors to burst into flight and scatter. The full body chuckle went on for two whole minutes and then…

 

SLAM!!!!!!!

 

“Oh fuck!” Rhett groaned as a cock said hello deep inside…down to the balls.

 

"Mhmm, it's like sticking my dick into a hot tub…an incredibly tight, fleshy hot tub." Link set the bottle down to grip hips and went to town on the winey ass.

 

“So fuckn' good, babe.” Rhett whimpered as the tall fucker's body was jarred and shook with each pounding.

 

"Damn right it is, bitch-boy." Link growled focused solely on his cock ramming into Rhett's ass.

 

It was so devious and decadent to be fucking like this out by the banks of Cape Fear. And oddly they weren't associating it with redoing history. No, it was just them…right here…right now…completely forgetting their own names and everything else. This was simply two men in love enjoying each other's body.

 

Link's hands slid under and then upward over Rhett's chest and came to latch onto shoulders. “Mhmm! I can really fuck you nice and proper this way. Hell! So fuckn' good.”

 

SLAM!

 

Sounds of skin slapping now joined the cacophony of nature around them. Their labored breathing layered into the sexual symphony and was soon followed by whimpers, groans, and curses.

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh fuck…so, so fuckn' close, Rhett!”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Link's head bowed down onto Rhett's back as cum mixed with the heated strawberry-banana wine.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett was so damn close and decided to take matters into his own hands since Link was a babbling mess. He lifted up onto his knees and pushed backward till Link was now also resting upright. Rhett started riding the still semi-hard cock with his very messy hole. The verticalness of the fucking causing wine and cum to leak out around the cock.

 

It was so hot to feel the mixture run down his thighs as he proceeded to wank his own dick. With his head arched backward onto Link's shoulder, Rhett was just pure animal…taking care of his baser needs.

 

And when two warm arms wrapped around his stomach and Link's teeth sank into his neck, Rhett lost it…cum sprayed up and splattered back down onto their jackets.

 

His heart was pounding in his chest as his hands kept milking every last sensation from his sensitive cock. His ass clenching and squeezing around Link's softening dick as the orgasm rolled through his flesh. "Hell!"

 

A kiss was placed on the nape of his neck, "Mhmm, oh yes…that was awesome."

 

Link cupped Rhett's chin and held the bottle up to the gasping lips, “Drink.”

 

Strawberry banana wine poured into his mouth, and he swallowed it all. It was so erotic. So perfect.

 

Link then brought the bottle back to drink some, “Cape Fear…check!”

 

Rhett's laughter rumbled through their pressed bodies. “Fuck yes!”

 

Waiting till Link's cock got soft, they just knelt there together and enjoyed the moment. Rhett let out a contented sigh, "I would stay like this forever if I could.”

 

Link squirmed, “If we were still those teenagers, yes…but now close to forty, after that long ass flight, and kneeling on uneven sand my body is saying GET OFF ME, MISTER!!!!!”

 

“Getting old is stupid.” Rhett murmured as he slowly stood up and stretched.

 

“Agreed. Majorly sucks ass.” Link said while spreading out on the messy jackets.

 

“No, that's your job, Lincoln.” Rhett said with a smirk before leaning down to kiss those same lips that had sampled wine from his ass. “Mhmm, I like me on you.”

 

"I like you on me too, mister." Link proved this by pulling Rhett back down. "Fuck! I love your body pressing onto mine. Not even sexually…just this…just us being close. The weight of your body letting me feel your breath and my own…plus every spoken word…and hell even your heartbeat…I feel it in sync with the rhythm in my chest."

 

This little spiel got some major heart eyes from Rhett. "Your mouth can be sweet and naughty, Mr. McNeal." Bearded lips were lowered to kiss said mouth…again and again…and again.

 

The stars were out in all their glory while the kiss continued. Thanks to being far enough away from civilization the sky was remarkably clear allowing some constellations to be easily seen.

 

Well, that is if Rhett or Link had been looking up at the sky. They weren't, though. Both had their eyes shut as they kept just softly kissing. Enjoying the ability to be naked once more outside. Especially at their spot from eons ago.

 

Eventually, Rhett did move. More so because pressing down onto a boney man…no matter how Link liked it…was still a bit much after twenty minutes. But one arm and leg returned to drape over as Rhett's body was pressed to Link's side. "This is how it should have been all those years ago, babe. Just us making out under the moonlight…kissing away the taste of rotten Kool-aid."

 

Link's fingers stroked up and down the draped arm, “Agreed. I don't see us having shoved the rancid concoction into your ass, though…but maybe some heavy petting and a few blow jobs might have eventually happened.”

 

"Yeah, I don't think big things would have taken place. Probably more like just hand jobs after a good make-out moment and perhaps some pinning when we woke up in the morning."

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett's words soaked into Link's imagination, and he clearly saw it all happening. "So who would have made the first move…what were you thinking about back then? I know as I watched you put the bottle to your mouth I was jealous of the container. I remember staring at your lips and wanting to taste them. When you lowered the bottle, I had ached to lean over and do just that."

 

Link's fingers fell onto his chest as the arm they had been stroking was suddenly moved. Rhett stretched and grabbed the wine bottle before sitting criss-crossed next to him. “Sit up.”

 

He did so, kind of knowing what the guy wanted to do. And when Rhett pretended to peer at the wine bottle in fear, Link laughed and jumped right into the reenactment. "You go first, Rhett…that way if you end up blind, I can still see to safely get us to the hospital."

 

Present day Rhett just gushed over at Link using almost the same words from back then. “Well here goes nothing, goodbye eyes.”

 

Link watched as the not-historically accurate bearded lips surrounded the opening of the bottle as it tilted upward and filled Rhett's mouth with liquid. His cock twitched remembering how it had been in Rhett's ass with the same fluid. Mhmmm.

 

Rhett pretended to freeze up at the "horrifying taste" and just smiled at Link. This was Link's cue to alter their memories. He leaned over and hesitantly cupped the bearded face in his hands.

 

“Wha…what are you doing, Link?” Rhett asked not even a few inches away.

 

“Shhh…I…fuck…just…shhh…” Link leaned the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Rhett's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the song mentioned in this chapter [ Meat Loaf - I'd Do Anything For Love (But I Won't Do That) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9X_ViIPA-Gc).


	39. Let Me Hear You Rawr

* * *

 

Nothing happened. As in neither moved assuming their younger selves would have felt fear at that moment.

 

Then Link tentatively started a real kiss. And it was still heart-poundingly odd, but with every additional second they relaxed into it more. Rhett's hands moved up then to grasp the back of Link's dark hair, and that was when the sparks flew.

 

They both shifted a bit away and glanced longingly at the other's lips. It was Rhett this time who moved forward and started kiss number two…their mouths pressing together in a timeless conversation which was soon joined by inquisitive tongues.

 

Link moaned and leaned into it. His hands slid from Rhett's jaw down to the guy's chest. Back in the day, it would have still been covered in a shirt, but he had no complaints of the naked flesh.

 

When they broke apart, Rhett had a goofy grin, "I…I…never knew you felt this way. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

 

It really seemed like Link was back on that other night by the Cape Fear River as he stared at the beautiful man's face. "I was the biggest chicken in the world. I…I didn't want to ruin what we had. Especially if you didn't feel the same way. But when we were planning to come here, I'd catch you looking at me oddly. The whole thing seemed so real…like something more than just hanging out. So I decided to go for it. I could always blame it on the alcohol later if anything happened."

 

“But you didn't even have any alcohol yet, Link. I was the only one to drink it before you kissed me.”

 

Blue eyes were sarcastically rolled at that as Link held out his hand for the bottle. Rhett passed it over pretending not to cringe when Link tipped it and took a swig of their foul concoction.

 

Link did exactly what he had done back then…froze…pretending that it had tasted horrible…worse than horrible…like swishing water into an opened thirty-day old corpse and bottling it. He plastered on a fake smile as he pretended to have issues swallowing it. "Soooo…good. See I kissed you because I was drunk."

 

"Sure, sure! If you're drunk, then I have a perfectly formed chin!" Rhett said stroking the thick beard covering the non-existent one. "You just wanted to get a taste of McLaughlin, and you know it."

 

“Cocky, much?”

 

“Okay then…no more kisses for you.”

 

Link pouted at the turned away face, "Fine. I wasn't drunk. I just wanted a taste. By the way, this stuff sucks ass."

 

Rhett chuckled, “Sounds right up your alley, Link.”

 

A blush spread across his cheeks, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Rhett."

 

"Well, you will…one day in the future."

 

"Oh, so you can see the future now?"

 

Rhett moved closer, tilted Link's face up and stared into those blue eyes, "Yeah…yeah, I can." And hell if that didn't bring about some more kisses…not as simple and innocent.

 

Link found himself once again on his back and Rhett leaning down over him. “And once the bottle of grossness was tossed aside we'd start an even hotter kiss…and our shirts would be off in seconds. My hand would move curiously down your now bare chest and would rest on your thigh.”

 

A warm palm followed the path of Rhett's words ending up on Link's naked leg. “Rhett…what…I mean are you going to…um…”

 

“Yeah…if that's okay.”

 

“Umm…yeah…I just…yeah.”

 

Rhett's hand came to rest on the naked hard cock. “I…looks like you are okay with it.”

 

Link blushed even more, “Guess so.”

 

The hand moved…Link got harder and moaned. "Mhmm…that…that feels so good."

 

“Uhh…remember when we watched that one porno we found in Cole's room?”

 

Link's goozle bounced up and down as he gulped, “Uh…the one where the girl…puts her mouth…on the guy's…”

 

“Yeah.” Rhett's tongue rubbed across the bearded lower lip, “I always wondered what that would be like.”

 

“You want me to…umm…suck your…”

 

“No…I mean I wanted to know what it would feel like to do that to you.”

 

“Oh…” Link stared at the man's lips imagining how they'd feel around his cock.

 

“Well?”

 

“I…okay.”

 

“Awesome.”

 

The rest of the Liquid Mistress was poured onto Link's chest, down over his cock and legs. The empty bottle was tossed aside as Rhett moved those bearded lips to lick and kiss the strawberry banana flesh…traveling to the thighs before making a U-turn back to the waiting cock.

 

Link lifted up onto his elbows to watch…it never failed to make him drool seeing that sexy mouth near his nether regions.

 

Heat…a lot of it shut down his brain as Rhett sucked on the cock head. “Oh hell! That's so good.” Was it wrong that Link enjoyed it more knowing his cock had just been up Rhett's ass? He didn't care…he simply stared and lusted.

 

“Do you think you can get the whole thing in your mouth like that girl did?” Link asked with a little hinting mixed in. “I bet she gave tons of blow jobs before she could do that.”

 

Rhett moved off the cock and looked at its thickness and length. “Well I'll try…can't promise anything, but hell…I'm sure I'll make the goofiest noises.”

 

Down went the mouth and up bucked Link's hips gagging the man unintentionally. “Oh fuck! Sorry…I…yeah, sorry.”

 

Two hands moved down to hold hips still before Rhett took the whole cock in again. Good thing too since Link's lower half seemed to naturally want to arch and fuck the sexy mouth.

 

As much as he was enjoying modern day Rhett's ability to take it all in…he knew younger Rhett would have been gagging like crazy. "You are not being very realistic, mister. No way your first time sucking a cock would be this heavenly for me."

 

A wicked grin spread around his dick as green eyes smirked up at Link…the dude just sucked harder…like I-stuck-my-fuckn'-dick-into-a-vacuum-hose-to-see-how-it-would-feel-harder. And hell!!! It felt goooooooddddddd!!!!!!

 

Link's fingers were clutching at the jacket underneath as his mouth gaped wide open. If it wouldn't mean losing sight of Rhett sucking on his cock he would move off his elbows and let his fingers yank on dirty blond hair instead. But he liked the show and was going to watch it till the end.

 

Fuck! It was so hot seeing Rhett's cheeks concave from the pressure. How those green eyes were focused on Link's cock sliding in and out. How those long fingers were digging into Link's hips and turning not only his flesh white but also Rhett's knuckles. How the dirty blond hair bobbed and shook with each head motion…how drips of saliva clung to that sexy beard…mhmm, yes! It was quite a fuckn' fantastic show.

 

Link had to touch the fucker! Had to! So he braced himself on the left elbow to free the right arm. It then allowed him to grab Rhett's skull and push the mouth even farther onto the cock. “Fuck! Let go of my hips so I can screw that throat, mister!”

 

Hands were lifted and down went Link onto his back. He might work out enough to have core strength but not enough to really thrust while bent up on an elbow. His left hand joined the other, and soon Rhett's face was cupped and being fucked nice and proper.

 

It was annoying as fuck to lift his head to look down at the action, though, but hell…when Rhett's eyes latched onto Link's, it made everything ten times more erotic. He'd be so damn sore in the morning, but he just didn't care. His hips arched up and up and up and shoved his cock in and in and in.

 

His fingers tightened, and his whole body tensed as an orgasm slammed up from his balls into his brain. A load of cum raced down Rhett's throat, and the greedy fucker sucked away to get every last drop.

 

And as Link lay there blissed-out the messy cock was released, Rhett snarled, "Bend those damn knees to your chest now, Lincoln! I need to fuck you!"

 

Was it crazy how big of a smile came over Link's face as he did as commanded? He loved when things were soft and gushy, but hell…he also reveled in the moments Rhett went all caveman on his ass.

 

A trembling hand moved up to wipe off Link's dick and then smeared the removed cum and saliva onto and into the soon to be abused hole.

 

AND WHAM!

 

Link gasped as the very hard cock was shoved all the way inside. “Oh fuck yes! Yes! YES YES YES!”

 

The dick was yanked all the way out only to be slammed back in as Rhett growled, "Mhmm, I'm not going to last long…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…but for every second I do…”

 

SLAM!

 

“…I'm going to make you walk with a limp by fucking you hard, Lincoln."

 

Rhett proceeded to back up those words with some very…

 

SLAM!

 

Fuckn'…

 

SLAM!

 

Delicious…

 

SLAM!

 

…action.

 

"Oh, fuck, Rhett! So good!" Link had lost it not that long ago, and his body was still sensitive making him lose his mind even more. His floppy soft cock bounced around trying to come back to life, but after two explosions it wasn't happening.

 

Rhett leaned down and pressed him into the jackets as his legs slid over the lowered shoulders.

 

CRACK!

 

The sound of twigs breaking stopped them dead in their tracks.

 

“Well fuck.” Link whispered. “So this is how we're found out…please, please, please don't know who we are.”

 

CRACK!

 

"Shit that was close." Rhett said stating the obvious.

 

“Will it look more suspicious if we are moving around getting dressed or should we just wait it out like this?” Link asked feeling very odd at being still bent in half and impaled on a cock.

 

Apparently, Rhett wasn't too concerned as the evil man wiggled those hips and that dick…the damn thing rubbed right against Link's prostate. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. "You asshat!" He whisper yelled.

 

Rhett's quiet laughter tickled his neck.

 

CRACK! CRACK!

 

Link looked around but still saw no one…was someone intentionally trying to get closer without being spotted? That really didn't bode well for them.

 

“You stay here. I'm going to see whose screwing up my fun.” Rhett stood, and the gloriously naked body was bathed in the shimmering moonlight.

 

Link laid there staring at the deliciously hard cock trying not to whine for it to be back into his gaping hole. He pouted as Rhett quickly dressed and walked away to investigate.

 

Link so didn't want to get redressed. He rather Rhett be balls deep inside while curses flowed from their lips and his ass got messier. Stupid intruder.

 

CRACK!

 

Link whipped his head up and was suddenly staring into a pair of intense brown eyes. Shit!

 

“Hey, there…uhh…My name is Charles. What's yours?”

 

Of course, the bear didn't speak, but it did shove its nose closer to Link's body. Shit! The poured wine on his skin! Of all the damn times Rhett had to coat him in a sugary liquid! Note to self do not make yourself taste like a fruity dessert while in nature.

 

“Oh fuck, Link, don't move.” Rhett said from a few feet away.

 

Link rolled his eyes, “No shit, Sherlock, you think?!”

 

He could see the headlines… _Link Neal died today at the age of thirty-eight. He was mauled to death by a bear near the banks of the Cape Fear River. His best friend and co-host on the popular YouTube show GMM was the one to find his body. When asked why Link was out there naked, Rhett shrugged, 'I have no clue. I had tried to call him, but he didn't answer. So I followed his GPS tag. Maybe he was into bestiality in his old age.'_

 

Link laughed at that, and the bear turned its head curiously at where the sound had come from. "Uhh, Rhett, think of something before I become supper for this thing."

 

"The pizza!"

 

Hands were slowly lifted up as Rhett carefully inched closer. The box of pizza was grabbed and the lid lifted to waft the scent around. "Here, Paddington, want food? I know this isn't allowed, but I can't have you eating my friend."

 

The bear took the bait and followed Rhett's retreating form while Link quickly got dressed and grabbed all their stuff. Thankfully, the bear was now distracted with the tossed pizza, so they were able to race to the parking lot and into the rental car.

 

As the locks were engaged, they laughed at how the night had turned out. Link tossed their dirty coats and the empty wine bottle into the back seat.

 

"Well, that sucks!" He said with a laughing pout.

 

Rhett placed a growly kiss to Link's temple, “Yeah. I was looking forward to sleeping under the stars with you after I pummeled your ass and filled it with my cum.”

 

"Me too, mister." Link said staring at those sexy lips. "We can't pay for another hotel room…and I don't want to head back to mom's yet."

 

"Well, we could sleep here, but the campsite's security guard does rounds and might catch us. Technically we aren't allowed to stay in the parking lot."

 

As they sat there thinking over their options, Link sighed, “Stupid bear!”

 

“And, of course, now I want pizza.” Rhett said with a chuckle.

 

“I know! So do I.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett pulled out his cell phone and searched for pizza near Cape Fear. Near meaning within a fifty-mile radius since everything under twenty was mostly seafood. “The only place is the pizzeria back in Garland, but it's closed already with it being Sunday.”

 

“How about grocery stores? Most of them sell hot food.”

 

Rhett did a search and found a few. He called the Food Lion and asked if they had anything pre-made. The lady said they had some fried chicken left, but that was it. "Fried chicken okay?" he asked Link.

 

“Hell yes.”

 

"Ma'am, can you hold that for me? I'm on my way right now. Should be about ten minutes."

 

The woman told him it would be waiting at customer service.

 

Rhett hit end and put the phone back into his pocket, “Well, not pizza but something. We can grab some drinks too, but where are we going to sleep?”

 

Link saw it was only going on eight o'clock. "Well I'd say we could sneak into the driveway at mom's and crash there, but it's too early. They don't go to bed till at least nine."

 

“Fuck it!” Rhett pulled out his phone once more and searched up cheap motels. “Look, here is a Motel 6 near Fayetteville…and it's under a hundred dollars.” A few taps and they had themselves a room.

 

Less than an hour later, with fried chicken and a grocery bag of junk food, Rhett and Link let themselves into their room for the night. It was almost identical to the one they had stayed in at Raleigh. Memories of lingerie fun and some dancing to Miss VonHum's _Love Unabridged_ just made them both gush.

 

"Well, beats being mauled to death by a bear I guess…but sucks compared to spending the night at our spot." Link said while placing the foodstuff on the small table by the window.

 

"Come on, babe, we always make the most of what we're given. We can pull up Netflix and watch some Destiel heavy episodes of _Supernatural_ as we eat. How about the one when Dean finds Cass at the convenient store and helps him get ready for his date with the boss lady. There were several hot moments in the car. Lots of eye-fucking."

 

“Mhmm, yes and even more in the gag reel. I'm taking a shower first, though.” Link quickly undressed while walking to the bathroom, “Don't want to risk anymore bears chasing me because I taste like fruit.”

 

Rhett growled rather loudly before he raced to the man and potato sacked Link over a shoulder.

 

“What the hell, Rhett?!”

 

SMACK!

 

A hand print adorned Link's naked bum. “I'm a bear…and I chased you because you taste like fruit.”

 

“Hmm…maybe I really am going to die while involved in bestiality.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Link blushed, “Nothing. So what now, dear Mr. Pooh?”

 

“Hey, it's Winnie to you.”

 

\- - - - -

 

“Okay, Winnie, what are you going to do to me?” Link's dangling hands moved to cup and squeeze the two butt cheeks he was staring lustfully at while upside down.

 

“I seem to remember I was rudely interrupted by my British cousin. I'm just going to get back into your honey pot.”

 

“Mhmm…deal.”

 

Rhett carried Link into the bathroom and kept him dangling while getting the water turned on and warm. Then Link was carefully deposited under the heated spray and soon joined by a naked Winnie.

 

“Paddington was stupid.” Rhett said taking the wrapped bar of soap and tearing off the paper before lathering up Link's flesh.

 

“Why?”

 

"Well, he left all this honey and man-meat for a measly pizza." Rhett's slippery hands didn't miss an inch of skin with the small rectangle of soap. "I'd have devoured you over pizza any day."

 

“Devoured? That usually involves lips and teeth. So you're going to be…eating me?”

 

Rhett smiled wolfishly. “Is that an invitation, Red?”

 

Link chuckled at the speed of the man's brain. “Yes, yes it is, my big bad wolf.”

 

“Don't you have to get to Mommy's house?”

 

“No, not till tomorrow.”

 

“So you're out here in the woods alone? Sounds foolish.”

 

“Maybe I wanted hot wolf dick.”

 

Rhett chuckled this time, “Oh yeah? You like getting knotted by animal dick?”

 

“Not normally but I wouldn't mind getting knotted by yours, Mr. Wolf.”

 

“Well then, Red, put your hands on that tree trunk and let me see what's in your basket.”

 

Link placed his hands on the tiled wall and pushed back his ass.

 

"Oh, some sausage." Rhett tugged on Link's cock from between his parted legs and gently caressed Link's balls. "And a sac of seeds."

 

The sexy fucker knelt down behind him then and spread the ass cheeks. "Oh, and what are you hiding in this compartment?"

 

Link moaned as Rhett's index finger shoved into the clenched hole. “Nothing yet, sir…but soon I hope to be filling it up with a warm protein shake.”

 

“I think I have some of that. Shall I serve it to you?”

 

“Mhmm, yes please.”

 

Rhett stood and lined up the hard cock to Link's hole. “Think you can handle this wolf dick, Red?”

 

“Only one way to find out, Mr. Wolf.”

 

“Beg me for it.”

 

Link twisted his head, so he was staring into those wicked green eyes. "Please, Mr. Wolf, shove that monstrous dick inside my hidden compartment and fill it up with your salty protein shake."

 

SLAM!

 

“Hell!”

 

“OH FUCK!”

 

They were both overwhelmed by that first push in…it never ever got old.

 

Two paws wrapped around Link's soapy chest as Rhett shoved all the way inside.

 

“Does Mommy know how dirty Little Red is?” Rhett growled while nipping Link's earlobe.

 

"No, sir, or she wouldn't have let me alone in the forest."

 

SLAM!

 

"Well, I'm thrilled you…"

 

SLAM!

 

“…came. I don't get such tasty morsels crossing my path out here.”

 

SLAM!

 

Link's head bowed down and rested on the tiled wall. “What a pity. That cock is too good not to get used often.”

 

SLAM!

 

“I know right?!” Rhett's mouth latched onto the underside of Link's upper arm and sucked hard.

 

“Oh fuck!” Link's cock was throbbing by now. His kink for pain and being marked was just kicking everything up a notch. “If I didn't have eyes seeing things when we return to California I'd have you write your name on my back with your mouth.”

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh fuck!” Rhett moaned. “Covered with hickeys…yum”

 

“Mhmm, yes.”

 

“Hell, Link! I want that…so much.”

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett whimpered so close to cumming.

 

SLAM!

 

“Fuck, babe! Talk to me…tell me what you'd do if you could do anything to me.”

 

SLAM!

 

Link grinned, “I…I would chain your ass up to a wall.”

 

SLAM!

 

“I would have you be this sexy piece of artwork that I could look at each night as I laid in bed.”

 

Rhett whimpered.

 

SLAM!

 

“I'd jerk off while making you watch. Your cock so hard it was standing straight out begging for release.”

 

SLAM!

 

A delicious gasp escaped Rhett's mouth.

 

"I'd give you such a show that when my cum was spraying everywhere, you'd explode too…no hands or anything. Just like a good little bitch boy."

 

SLAM!

 

“Oh fuck! SHIT, SHIT, LINK!”

 

SLAM!

 

Rhett held the gushing cock deep into Link's hole, and he could feel every spurt of warm cum hitting his inner flesh. "Mhmm…yes, babe…love it."

 

A satisfied grunt left twitching lips as Rhett slumped onto Link's back while the warm water slid over their skin.

 

Link loved having Rhett's cock in him as much as possible, so he just stood there letting it stay in till it softened enough to slip out. Then he turned and wrapped his arms around the spent man as Rhett's cum dripped from the gaping hole and down his legs. "That was wonderful, Mr. Wolf."

 

Rhett was still a bit gone from the orgasm but chuckled softly.

 

Link quickly washed them both and turned off the water. Rhett was more there when it was time to step out of the tub and was able to help with drying their bodies. "Come on, sexy." He wrapped an arm around Rhett's waist. "Let's go enjoy some store-bought fried chicken and some eye-fucking."

 

With their backs against the headboard and the food between them, Link grabbed the remote control and clicked away till episode six of season nine was playing.

 

"Fuck, I love this one.” Rhett said after taking a bite from a juicy drumstick. “Look how Dean is staring at Cass through the store window. Chuck, they just need to kiss already."

 

“Even hotter having seen all the Cockle moments from real life. Our heart-eyes have nothing on Jensen and Misha's.”

 

“Well, hell…just that story you found on AO3… _The Greatest Cockles Story Ever!_ That Patricia lady made it so hot and believable! And then you add those words onto all the touching and loving looks in the YouTube convention videos…hell…it's no wonder why it bleeds into the show. Even if nothing is going on they both at least share some kind of profound connection.”

 

“Do you think we're that obvious?” Link suddenly wondered.

 

"Well, Sally, Jasmine, and whoever l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4 is, certainly thinks we are. I believe what saves us around our families is they see it every day, so it's commonplace…even before last June when we got together. To them, this is just Rhett and Link's version of friendship.”

 

“That makes sense. Mhmm…but is it crazy that those three creators get me hornier with all their videos and stories than I already am for you?” Link laid a leg across Rhett's lap and cock.

 

"No, it's not crazy. Hell that _Hide and Seek_ story on AO3 made me want to chase you around the work apartment…and apparently gave you a bondage kink to chain me to the wall.” Rhett teased.

 

Link grinned over, “You caught that did yah?”

 

"It was the hottest part of the story, numbnuts."

 

"Yes, it was."

 

“We could probably figure how to construct something like it in the work apartment.”

 

Link gasped, “Really? You mean it?”

 

Rhett grinned, “Hell yes, I do. Sally introduced us to PR24s so it's only fitting someone with the username l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4 would add more fuel to our dirty deeds.”

 

"Yeah. I had simply done a search for PR24 on AO3, and that writer's name came up. And unlike Sally and Jasmine, the author isn't solely focused on Rhink and has some hot Supernatural stuff too."

 

“You just like anything with Misha Collins in it, Lincoln.”

 

Link grinned even bigger, “Fuck yes.”

 

“How about I get him on the show for your birthday?”

 

Almost as if on cue, Dean walked into the store and stood in front of a shocked Cass who said, “Hello, Dean.”

 

Link moaned, “Two of the sexiest words in all the universe.”

 

Rhett's hand reached over, grabbed Link's jaw and dragged him closer, “I personally like Rhett & Link better.”

 

Blue eyes gushed into green, “Hell yes.”

 

As the rest of that episode and the next one played, their lips kept in contact, and they made out with unhurried slowness…there would always be time in the morning for more intensive fun.

 

The food was quickly moved back to the table for later consumption before they returned to bed and got under the covers. Their limbs were instantly entangled, and Link's face pressed into the curve of Rhett's neck. “So the schedule of events is that we sleep now and get up early tomorrow to enjoy the room till checkout. Right?”

 

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Rhett placed a kiss on the top of the dark hair.

 

Link's eyelids were happy since between the traveling back home and to the river, then running away from Paddington, plus all the sexcapades he was bushed. “Night, mister. Love you, Rhett.”

 

“Night, sexy. Love you too, Link.”

 

The second Rhett said those words Lenny Kravitz's _American Woman_ started blaring from the nightstand.

 

\- - - - -

 

“Ugh, you got to be kidding me?!” Rhett grabbed his phone, “Hey, Jes.”

 

Link went to move away, but Rhett refused to let go.

 

"Yeah, we were bored, so we decided to catch an earlier flight home."

 

Rhett rolled his eyes at Link who had to stifle a giggle. Apparently, the duo at the pizzeria had posted the photo…and just as Rhett had predicted it spread like wildfire.

 

“We decided since no one was looking for us that we'd get one last trip to Cape Fear in. We were able to write a good chunk of a chapter on our botched attempt at making that alcohol while there…remember me telling you about that?”

 

Jessie's voice was heard as Rhett hit the speaker button. “You mean that time you guys actually thought strawberries and banana would turn into wine?”

 

Rhett laughed, “Yes.”

 

“Just the thought makes me want to vomit.”

 

"Trust me, I tasted it, and it was that and so much worse."

 

"Well, you should have called, goofball. Hate having to find out more about my own husband through social media than from the sexy source."

 

“I'm sorry about that, Jes. It was just all such spur of the moment stuff. You know us…always exploring and shit.”

 

“Well get your shit back home soon…this woman misses it.”

 

Rhett couldn't help the gushy look that overtook those green eyes, “Yes, ma'am. We were able to get a cheap ticket for Wednesday. Wanted sooner, but hell, the price jump was insane.”

 

"Send me the info, and I'll be there to pick you guys up."

 

“Okay. Cyah soon, Jes.”

 

“Love yah, mister.”

 

“Ditto.”

 

Rhett hit end and tossed the phone onto the nightstand. "Well, there we go. The whole world knows we're back in North Carolina. Now we get to dodge fans during our two and a half days here."

 

Link just hugged Rhett closer, “Ugh.”

 

“Annnnnnd now I'm wide-awake. Dammit!” Rhett murmured.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Another episode of Destiel?”

 

“How about you read me a bedtime story instead?” Link asked.

 

“Ohhhhh, good idea. Rhink, Destiel, or Sabriel?”

 

“How about both Destiel and Sabriel.”

 

Rhett grinned knowing the story Link wanted. “ _Checking Out_ it is.”

 

His phone was grabbed once more, and l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4's AO3 dashboard was showing. Another tap and soon an image of Jared, Richard, Jensen, and Misha jumping up and being goofy was filling the screen.

 

**“Mr. Novak…your new assistant is here.”**

 

**The brightest blue eyes lifted up from the mountain of books sprawled across the desk and latched onto the red-haired messenger. “Thanks, Charlie. You can let Mr. Winchester in…he needs to sign some paperwork before you show him around.”**

 

**“Yes, sir.”**

 

**Cass turned back to the large tomb he had been reading on angel lore. He hated having to hire new people. There was always that awkward human interaction that needed to take place, and he sucked at it. Give him a book in old Latin, Greek or Hebrew to decipher over human contact any day.**

 

**But as he was the head librarian at the Lawrence University Library, the shit always fell into his lap.**

 

**The sound of dress shoes walking closer made his stomach clench. At least the new guy seemed to know his stuff. The man's resume had included several impressive dissertations.**

 

**The moment the normal clean book smell of his office was compromised, Cass knew Mr. Winchester was standing before him. Once again blue eyes lifted from the book to look up.**

 

**Creases formed in Cass' forehead. The man before him did NOT look like a book jockey in the least. Looked more like the star quarterback with those broad shoulders and the spiky hair. The only thing studious about the blonde man was the thick red glasses resting on the very crooked nose.**

 

**Only barbarians broke their nose. How does a bookworm have that happen? Did a book fall on the man's face?**

 

**“Hello, sir. So pleased to meet you.” A very large, intimidating hand shot out for Cass to shake. He couldn't help the grimace that showed on his face as he took that hand in his smaller one. It was much too strong and warm. Cass took his hand back as soon as possible. The heat still lingering on his palm making him extremely uncomfortable…**

 

Rhett stopped reading when he felt the soft, even breath against his skin. Link had already fallen asleep, and they hadn't finished chapter one. Not wanting to stay awake for the other twelve, Rhett just bookmarked the spot he ended on and turned off his phone.

 

As busy as the day had been, though, Rhett was having a hard time turning off his brain. It kept thinking of everything…good and bad. Remembering moments from England as well as fretting over how tomorrow was the end for their alone time.

 

No more just he and Link. No more being able to instantly tell Link anything he wanted or do whatever either. He pulled Link tighter against his body and placed a kiss on the man's forehead. At least no matter what happened they'd always have each other. That comforted him and finally allowed his brain to shut the fuck up.

 

As his eyelids won and sleep mercifully overtook him, Rhett just cuddled closer to Link and held on for dear life.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this part of the story, I had made a Rhink group on Facebook. [ Rhinkers Unite ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/181890412408988/).
> 
> Well, I've met some really cool people through the group, and one was a fellow writer l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4. We synced up in so many ways. We both love Rhink, Supernatural, Destiel and Sabriel…oh and Drarry and Snarry lol. So yeah we were fanfiction twins. I even inspired a few stories of hers…so much fun when someone likes your stuff and adds their own spin to it. So I wanted to introduce her to you guys. She graciously allowed me to include some of her stuff in this chapter. She has some very hot NSFW stories and some very fluffy ones too. I highly recommend checking out her dashboard [ l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4 AO3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4).
> 
> Here is the link to l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4's [ Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914802%20rel=).
> 
> Here is a link to l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4's [ Checking out ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745689/chapters/34091666).
> 
> And since I mentioned it twice lol here is a link to the Lenny Kravitz's video. Awesome song and amazing video! When it first came out, I would turn up the volume on the TV and rock out to it. [ Lenny Kravitz - American Woman ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzWHE32IxUc).
> 
> Oh, and if you love Destiel/Cockles stuff this is the story for you!!! I adore Patricia1974 and all her stuff but I go back to this story a lot. [ The Great Cockles Love Story ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630109/chapters/26154033).
> 
> Rhink isn't the only ones that kill us with heart eyes lol. Yum [ Cockles Heart Eyes ](https://twitter.com/jenmishstiel/status/1059253076752764929?s=19&fbclid=IwAR007yWJcYCP_B-7epqdTmQ7yLL42frl8xy0VZswPhlnbr6IEzGGpBbHkyc).


	40. Southern Fried Sighs

* * *

 

 

\- - - - -

 

No music blared into the air when Link's eyelids lifted on Monday morning, but the hotel phone was ringing. He reached over to grab the offending piece of plastic and brought the handset up to his ear, "Hello?"

 

"Umm, Mr. Neal, this is Julie from the front desk. Were you planning on staying an extra day or did you oversleep?"

 

Link sat up fast and stared in horror at the alarm clock by Rhett's side of the bed. It was ten minutes after eleven. "Oh man, I am so sorry. Yes, ou…my alarm clock didn't go off. W…I will be down with the key card in five minutes. I'm so sorry."

 

The young woman sounded embarrassed, "Umm, I'm sorry, but I will have to charge you an additional twenty dollars for going past check-out."

 

"Hey, that is totally understandable. Thanks, Julie."

 

“You're welcome, sir.”

 

Link put the handset back on the base and turned to wake Rhett. But green eyes were already looking groggily at him, “We screwed up didn't we, Lincoln?”

 

“I'd say so. We wasted the morning by…sleeping!”

 

Link checked his phone and saw he had p.m. tapped instead of a.m. for the alarm. "Dang it! Next time we put alarms on both our phones."

 

“Well let's get moving before they charge us even more. You gather up whatever food is left and I'll do the rest.”

 

They worked fast, and soon they were in the car heading to the main lobby to hand in the key card.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett felt restless when he watched Link walk into the building. They were going to Sue's today. And yes it was a lot easier there than staying with Rhett's parents, but still…it wasn't a kick-ass three hundred-year-old estate with acres of fields surrounding it or even an empty hotel room.

 

They were supposed to have gotten up around seven to have three hours to enjoy one last hurrah. His body had been expecting it and was now all achy. It was demanding to experience some Link time.

 

Fuck! Horny and restless was not the best way to be while saying hello to the guy's mom. Rhett just needed a few more minutes with Link to break free from the bleh. And that's when a viable idea came to him. 

 

Arnette Park was on their way to Buies Creek, and part of the park touched the Cape Fear River. They could have another moment together there and maybe sneak in a few kisses. 

 

Feeling so much better now, Rhett went into Google Maps and pulled up the directions for Arnette Park. It was only ten minutes away…Yes!

 

Which was why when Link got back in the car, the guy saw a huge shit-kicking grin on Rhett's face. “Why are you so happy? We lost all our time.”

 

Rhett fought the urge to kiss the man and instead hit the start button on his phone. Soon a very proper female voice was directing him to get onto I-95 S…then NC-87 N to Owen Drive…and next to take exit 100…and finally to proceed to Elizabethtown Road till they got to the desired location. Easy peezy!

 

“Why are we going to Arnette Park?” Link asked as they drove past the wooden sign.

 

Rhett just pulled the car into a spot near the tennis courts and got out. A confused Link followed.

 

When the sound of water was heard, a smile started spreading across the bespectacled man's face. “Oh! The Cape Fear River!”

 

“Yep.” Rhett said as they got to the clearing and the rushing water came into view. He looked all around and saw not one damn soul. So he did what he had been aching to do since the motel…grabbed Link, slammed the guy into a tree trunk, and proceeded to kiss the sexy fucker senseless.

 

They were not foolish to do more than some heavy petting and making out, but it was enough. Their need for one another was abated by getting additional time together near the Cape Fear River.

 

CLICK!

 

A shot of them kissing with the river behind them was added to Rhett's hidden folder. "Perfection."

 

Link gushed at Rhett as the NASA approved password was entered, and everything was locked up tight. "Thank you, babe. I was a bit bummed from the alarm stupidity, so this made my day. I'm now ready to face mom and Louis."

 

“And I'm ready for them to vacate the house to have you to myself and hopefully find that damn card table from our earlier shows.” Rhett kissed Link's forehead and pulled the man in for a hug. “I plan on finally making it sticky as I always wanted to back in the day.”

 

Link chuckled against Rhett's chest, “So what was your fantasy with the green card table?”

 

“Typical ones…bending you over it…you shoving me down on it…you sitting on it while I licked and sucked on your cock…and the best one being my hand rubbing against your crotch under it as we filmed an episode.”

 

“Well then…” A kiss was placed on Rhett's neck, “We are in complete agreement. I wanted all that too. Really can't wait to find the table now.”

 

“Let's go home?”

 

“Yeah, let's go home.”

 

They held hands as long as they could before people were seen in the distance. But they were okay with it this time. They had had a remarkable run of luck and gratitude for it all was making them happily content.

 

And thanks to the tinted windows, they did sit very close in the rental for the forty-five-minute drive to Buies Creek. It was surreal to actually see Sue's house in front of them as Rhett parked the car in the driveway.

 

The older woman was out on the porch in seconds almost dancing in anticipation of hugging her boy.

 

Link smiled but groaned, “Well, here we go.”

 

Rhett placed one more kiss on the man's lips, “We got this, babe.”

 

Two car doors opened, and a delighted squeal left Sue. "My boys are back home!!!!!"

 

Some very tight, very loving hugs happened as soon as she reached them. When she let them go, though, Sue stood back and looked at them oddly. "Oh boy…oh wow!"

 

Link glanced over to Rhett quizzically and vice versa.

 

“You two look so different.”

 

They froze in their tracks.

 

This was precisely what they had been afraid would happen.

 

Link gulped, “Umm…how so?”

 

Sue tilted her head as she examined them closer, “I can't explain it. You just seem different.”

 

Rhett's hand shook as fingers threaded through his hair, "Like our faces have altered? Or we act differently?"

 

The older lady was really trying to put into words what she was seeing. “Don't get all ugh on me but it's like in those ABO stories how their scents change.”

 

“Oh hell, mom, don't tell me you read fanfiction?!” Link looked horrified at the possibility.

 

Sue glared at her son, "It's a free world. And most of the stories written as fanfiction are better than those on the shelves. And new ones are posted every day."

 

Rhett just smiled not in the least bit weirded out, "Just don't read any that are about us…that would be too crazy."

 

"Oh trust me I stay away from everything Rhink. I'm more a Drarry fan."

 

“Draco and Harry? Really, mom?”

 

A silvery-grey eyebrow was raised, “Those two had such a growly connection it wasn't funny. Would have been so wonderful for them to have gotten together instead of Ginny and Harry. Surprised in this modern time J.K. Rowling didn't have the insight to do just that.”

 

Link looked over at Rhett, “I'm standing on a porch discussing fanfiction with my mother. Kill me now.”

 

"Oh hush, Lincoln." Sue said not at all ashamed.

 

Rhett smirked, “Yeah, Lincoln, just hush.”

 

A tongue was stuck out at Rhett for that.

 

Sue's gasp instantly followed, "Charles Lincoln Neal the third! We do not stick our tongues out at people."

 

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry." The glare Link sent Rhett proved that the man was not at all sorry.

 

“Now come on in, I'm sure you're famished after your flight. I made some good old fashioned comfort food.”

 

Well, apparently one person in their family hadn't seen the picture from yesterday.

 

When Rhett shut the door behind him and looked around at the house, it was all so very familiar and yet oddly off. Like it should have been a white kitchen he walked into with a center island…and the room next to it wasn't supposed to be a pantry, but a sunroom with a hot tub.

 

And the homemade chicken fried steak and gravy was spot on but just not as fun as eggplants, strawberries, and other insertable food items. So many memories gushed over Rhett in that instant…almost smothering him.

 

Fuck! What if they couldn't come back home after England? What if they were that different? 

 

"So, Rhett, what was your favorite part of the trip across the pond?" Sue asked not understanding all she had interrupted in his head. It was only the three of them since Louis was covering for someone and wasn't home.

 

Fingernails were dug into Rhett's thighs to keep from looking over at the woman's son. "Well, I'd have to say the house Gordon let us stay at. It was…so awesome."

 

“Oh yeah? Any pictures?”

 

A warm hand moved under the table to rest on Rhett's thigh. “A few.”

 

 

Thirty minutes later their stomachs were stuffed, and Sue was shooing them from the kitchen while she cleaned up. They headed to the living room, and since they knew Sue was going to be a few minutes, Link sat down on Rhett's lap. The guy's arms wrapped around the bearded neck as they kissed a little.

 

But when they heard the kitchen door open and shut, Link quickly slid off and moved a respectable distance apart. Yes, they realized Sue knew about them…however, that was different than doing something while she was there.

 

Sue came in and sat on the sofa across from theirs."I assume with all the jet lag you'll probably want to have an early night. Rhett, I gave you the guest room to the left of Link's. When Louis gets home, we are going to go to the AMC in Holly Springs so you'll have a nice quiet house. They have that dine-in deal and are showing both  _Guardians of the Galaxies._ Louis loves those movies…and I think Chris Pratt is cute.”

 

“Mom!”

 

"What? He's adorable!"

 

Rhett was buzzing at the possibility to find and use the card table so soon. "Have you guys seen the movies already?"

 

"Oh my, yes. We even own them both on blue-ray. But you know that no matter how great the new TVs that Link got us are they don't compare to an actual movie theater."

 

Link nodded, “Well it sounds like an exciting evening for you two. Glad you enjoy doing that kind of stuff together.”

 

A sweet, gushy grin took over the older woman's face, “He is a good man. I sure lucked out.”

 

Rhett couldn't help but look at her son and smile. He knew the feeling.

 

"Well, I'll let you guys get settled in and unpacked.” Sue said while standing up and stretched. “Louis gets off work in an hour, so I'm going to take my shower and get ready."

 

She came over and hugged them again, “Oh, it is good to have you both home.”

 

“Do we still look weird, mom?” Link asked.

 

They were stared at for a few minutes, “Well not as much, but you both do seem altered.”

 

“It really was an amazing trip.” Rhett replied feeling glad that he could be honest and not spill any beans.

 

“Well I'm sure that's it…and you both just seem very happy.”

 

Sue walked out of the room then as Rhett and Link tried to spot all the telltale signs but only saw themselves.

 

"So, Link, where do you think the table is? Shed or attic?"

 

“The shed because it wouldn't fit past the attic opening.”

 

"Very smart, mister." Rhett heard Sue's footsteps on the stairs leading up to the second floor, so he leaned down and kissed her son.

 

And kissed her son…

 

And kissed her son…

 

And kissed her son some more.

 

“Mhmm, can't wait till we get alone time. Having people around makes me itchy.” Link said while leaning on Rhett' shoulder.

 

"Yeah, me too. Although I do believe our being here will help ease us back into normal life. Going to be so odd being home again, though, with the boys and Jessie. It will take a while till I stop looking for you around every corner."

 

A sigh left Link's lips, “I just hope I don't wake up next to Christy and in a groggy state think it's you and…try anything.”

 

“You've never woken her with sex?”

 

“Well of course we have…we do have three children. I meant anal.”

 

“Oh…oh yeah.”

 

“I know you and Jessie do it, so she wouldn't be shocked. Christy would screech!”

 

“That sucks. I know she is good for you…but I wish she was a bit more open like Jessie.”

 

"Well, she is perverted enough…just not that way."

 

Rhett kissed the top of the dark hair, "Well, we'll survive. I think once we're back in the mix, it will all simply fall in place."

 

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Link said with a pout.

 

“You don't want that?”

 

"After England? After that house?! No. I want us…I want the freedom to scream into the night sky…to run naked through endless fields. It's going to suck being resigned to whatever time we can sneak in."

 

Trying to lighten the mood, Rhett elbowed Link. "Well, we still have our pact. And since we're going to live to be two hundred, we should have plenty of time together."

 

“Fuck!” Actual tears appeared in those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“Link? What's wrong?”

 

The guy stood up and left without saying a thing while Rhett just sat there wondering why.

 

When Link returned while tapping away on a cell phone, he was even more confused. That was until his own voice echoed around the room. "The two of us have set aside some time, and we came up with our two-hundred-year plan…"

 

Link laid the phone onto the coffee table and held out a hand to Rhett, "Care to dance, Mr. McNeal? My mom is in the shower, so we should be okay."

 

He gladly took the offered hand and stood. Their arms wrapped around each other as they swayed to the song. Sometimes Rhett wished he could meet Sally. If for nothing else…he wanted to hug the crazy chick for this video.

 

Link had the song on loop, so they kept dancing as it started again. And there really wasn't a need to speak…it was just two souls communicating by being close to each other.

 

The phone was loud enough, and they were in a zone together that they didn't hear the shower stop. A third play through of the song had Rhett's head laying on Link's shoulder…their eyes closed. Their arms were around each other so tight it was as if they were one person.

 

\- - - - -

 

This is what Sue saw when she came to the entrance way of the living room. Granted, Link had told her about the connection to Rhett, and most of their lives she had been aware of it, but this was different. This was real. It wasn't some whimsical idea in the back of her head that had golden edges and rosy colored happy endings.

 

Watching her son and Rhett dance to Peter Gabriel's  _Book of Love_ was so gushy beautiful and yet fuckn' sad. Yes, sad enough to make an old woman curse since she knew the only reason they were dancing was because she had gone upstairs to the shower. And sadly that was the basis of their relationship…having to hide all the time. For a good reason, but still…it just broke her heart to think of what should have been. 

 

The crazy thing was that Sue truly adored and loved Christy. That southern girl was the perfect woman for Link. And the thought of not having Lincoln, Lilly, and Lando was unbearable…but she knew what she was seeing in the living room was the real deal. Oh to have a time machine and go back and say something to Link…encourage him to be bold.

 

And yes that was wishful thinking not really tinged with reality. Back when the boys were growing up, she hadn't said anything because she had seen enough of society to know coming out wasn't a cake walk. As much as she wanted her son to be truly happy…she had also feared for what could happen. Which was why she had kept quiet.

 

She wanted to stay there and watch them dance but knew if they saw her, they'd feel awkward. Sue didn't want to ruin such a beautiful moment with that, so she carefully moved back up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door on purpose.

 

The second the song stopped playing, actual tears slid down her face.  _Those poor boys. My poor boys._ She took a few minutes to calm herself down so she wouldn't burst into sobs when she rejoined them. 

 

"Well, I feel more refreshed after that nice long shower." Sue said trying not to make eye contact. Tears wanted to resurface when she noticed how far apart they were sitting on the sofa.

 

Glancing at the clock, she saw there were at least thirty minutes till Louis got home from his extra shift. “I'm going to sit out on the porch a bit. Love you both.” She moved over and kissed Link on the cheek…then kissed Rhett on the cheek too before heading out to the lobby to grab her coat.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link watched as his mom slipped outside and shut the door behind her. He moved over right next to Rhett and leaned against the sexy man's shoulder, “I'm still dancing with you in my head.”

 

A kiss was placed on the top of that head. “Ditto.”

 

 

Forty minutes later, they were truly alone and digging through the shed looking for their original GMM desk. The structure was more barn-like and filled with everything imaginable.

 

“Geesh, has your mom just shoved all the crap she didn't want in the house out here?” Rhett asked looking at the mounds of stuff piled everywhere. There was a bag of boots, a plastic container filled with only extension cords…and not even working ones. “Who lives this way?”

 

"AH-HA! Got it!" Link exclaimed poking out from a towering stack of plastic containers with broken Christmas decorations inside.

 

It was almost like that scene in  _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ at Bellatrix's vault. When touched, all the metal things had started to multiply and nearly drowned Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 

 

Link passed the table to Rhett then before carefully climbed back out, "Let's take it to the basement." 

 

So they did…making sure all the doors were locked just to be safe.

 

"How do you want to do this?" Rhett asked as table's metal legs clicked into place and it was set upright. "Should we make out a bit and then role play?"

 

Link shrugged, “Yeah, maybe. Let's put a movie on the TV and just allow things to build.”

 

They chose  _Alex Truelove_ on Netflix. It was a quirky comedy about a guy coming to terms that he was gay. It was very well done and had some delicious scenes between the lead, Alex, and a guy named Elliot. And as the movie played, they kissed and made out. 

 

The thing was the fires were not stoked enough to mess with the table. Even after the film was over, they just didn't feel that naughty.

 

And since they wanted the table time to be raunchy, they thought maybe if they watched something hardcore it would help. So they picked a few episodes of _Queer as Folk_. Seeing Brian and Justin naked and fucking was very hot indeed. And their playing did get more fiery and grabby…but not enough to leave the couch and play with the table.

 

And yes they did eventually cum, but it was mostly from hands and a bit of pinning. As they lay satiated on the sofa, Rhett ran fingers up and down Link's sweaty back. “I don't see the table happening tonight, babe.”

 

“I agree. Maybe the basement is too clean?” Link looked around at the finished and pristine space. “Perhaps we need some type of danger element of being caught. We could sneak into the garage at your old house where we actually filmed with the table…that would be fun.”

 

“Yeah, would be awesome…but I don't want to go to jail.”

 

"Spoilsport."

 

“Realist.”

 

"Maybe we could ask to film a special video from there for the show's fifth anniversary." Link looked hopeful at that idea. “Once we were left alone we could easily enjoy some table fun.”

 

\- - - - -

 

This got Rhett's grunt of approval, “That might work.”

 

He picked up his discarded jeans from the floor and pulled out the cell phone. A friend of theirs had actually bought his old house, so he was able to locate the guy's number in his contact list. Within minutes it was ringing, and Rhett put it on speaker, so Link could hear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Mark, it's Rhett.”

 

“Hey, man, been a long time. How are you doing?”

 

“Doing well and you?”

 

“Can't complain.”

 

"Hey, Link and I are back in town for the holidays, and we were wondering if we could film a special video for GMM in the garage.”

 

“Sure. Let me know when and I'll leave the door unlocked for you.”

 

“Would it be weird if we did it now? We fly back to California on Wednesday.”

 

"Could you be here in thirty minutes?"

 

“Hell yes. Awesome.”

 

“See you guys soon.”

 

Rhett hit the end button and tossed his phone onto the coffee table. He promptly pulled Link up for a kiss and then another…and one more. “Mhmm, I almost wish he would have said to come tomorrow instead.”

 

"But don't you feel that buzz in the air?” Link placed a growly kiss on Rhett's lips. “That's because of our brains know we're going to be back in that space. I think it's gonna work."

 

There was an extra layer of electricity zapping away now. “Fine. But let's hurry. I think I'm very ready to use that hole.”

 

Link reached down and grabbed Rhett's hardening cock. Their shared expelled cum easily lubed it up. "Oh fuck…oh fuck yes! How far is the drive there?"

 

“Twenty-three minutes.”

 

“Well then…” Link quickly straddled Rhett's lap and lined up the slippery cock to the pink rosebud. “Guess that leaves seven minutes for us to bask in heaven.” The stretching of the rim was enjoyed by both as the tip, and then the entire cock head slipped inside. After a few seconds to adjust, Link's ass slammed all the way down.

 

Rhett's hands brought their lips together for more kisses as the beautiful man rode his cock. Their tongues thrusted and explored as their hot breath mixed and mingled. And just as Rhett was right on the edge about to fall, Link suddenly slid off the dick and stood a foot away from the sofa.

 

“What the fuck, Link?!”

 

The guy's hands shook while pushing into salt and pepper hair. "I…I'm sorry. I just realized if we messed around now and lost it…well…we would have to take longer there."

 

A pout spread across Rhett's face at that logic. “Dammit! Get your ass dressed! I need that table now!”

 

They both rushed around and didn't even bother cleaning themselves up. It was oddly erotic having their shared cum still on their skin. Mark would be standing there talking to them, and it would be their perverse way of being connected.

 

While Link unlocked the table legs, Rhett looked around for any signs of their playing. The sofa was clean, and soon the history on the TV was too. And after locking up, they rushed to the rental car and slid the card table into the backseat. Mhmm, Rhett couldn't help but think about how it fit like a glove. Just like his cock had fit inside Link's…fuck!

 

Yeah, they'd easily be able to use the table.

 

“Fuck! The camera!”

 

Rhett jumped at Link's sudden exclamation, “What?”

 

“The camera. It's up in my room. Mom put it there when Christy and the kids left.”

 

“Run, Lincoln!”

 

The guy did just that and was back in the car in less than three minutes with the camera in tow…gasping for air, but still, not bad for an almost forty-year-old. "O…ok…okay…on…onward."

 

Rhett smiled at the sexy sight, "I do like you out of breath…more so when it happens after you fuck me."

 

“Stop it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Unless you want me to slam my sloppy ass down onto your cock right now…stop it.”

 

Lust glazed over Rhett's green eyes as he teased, “What if I do?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link unhooked his seat belt and started to move over to Rhett's lap.

 

He was stopped before actually straddling it, “Link we really shouldn't do this. Remember? It will make garage time take longer.”

 

“Too bad! Not my fault you teased me.” Blue eyes widened then as the craziest idea entered Link's head, “Shit!”

 

“Oh hell! I know that look. What are you thinking, Lincoln?”

 

“Put the seat all the way down, and I'll tell you.” Link commanded.

 

Rhett complied and soon was laying flat except for the guy's lower legs which hung off the end of the seat.

 

Link quickly put the camera on the floor before turning to unzip Rhett's pants, "I can't believe I'm going to do this. This is such a deliciously horrible idea. We'll have to park a block away from your old house, to cool off after I…dismount."

 

“Dismount?! What?”

 

Rhett's jeans were quickly opened, and the denim and boxers were shoved to mid-thigh. Link crawled over and placed his legs between Rhett's before his own jeans and boxers were pushed down. "Hold your cock still for me."

 

A shaky hand moved to stabilize the hard appendage as Link lined up his stretched hole and impaled himself on the full length. And instead of the rapid thrusting usually associated with a quickie, Rhett just heard the car starting. “Link…you're not contemplating driving me, and this car at the same time are you?”

 

As the gear shift was pushed down to the D, Link's ass clenched around another D. "Well I'm not stupid enough to fuck you, but I am going to drive with you in me…unless I can't…then I'll pull over."

 

"Link…I…hell, this is way too dangerous…" Rhett's warm hands moved to grip Link's hips. "…and hot! Thank Chuck for tinted windows so no one can see in!"

 

Suffice it to say it was an awesome but harrowing twenty-minute drive. Especially when Link would have to use the brake, and his ass would clench. Thank goodness most of the braking was followed by a red light so when Link groaned, and his eyes shut it wasn't such a hazard.

 

By the time they pulled along the curb a block away from Rhett's old house, they were both a blubbering mess. It was going to take less than a minute in that garage for them to lose it. Hell, Link wasn't even sure if he could slide off Rhett's dick without losing it.

 

He sank his teeth into his lower lip to help regain control of his body before starting the upward motion. And when the cock head rubbed against Link's prostate on the way out, he was convinced that was going to be it. But luckily Rhett had helped him by painfully digging fingernails into his hips. "Thanks." 

 

“You're welcome, crazy man.”

 

Link moved over to the passenger seat and pulled up his boxers and jeans as Rhett redressed and pulled on the lever to get into a seated position again. A fierce kiss was planted on Link's lips then. “You are so…how the hell did you come up with that?”

 

A grin broke out across his face, "I don't know…it just popped into my head, and I wanted it so bad.”

 

Rhett's lips moved in for a few more kisses, “Well I get to do it on the way home later.”

 

Link groaned, “Oh hell! I wish we could drive like that all the time.”

 

Green eyes glimmered with lust at that idea. "Think of it…California traffic…hours of being stuffed with cock. Oh hell!"

 

If they didn't need to get to Mark, they'd have driven around just to play more with their new position of choice. But they were horny and ready for some table fun, so they left the car and grabbed the table and camera.

 

Right before they came into eyesight of the house, they checked each other out to make sure nothing was really screaming we-just-kinda-had-sexual-contact. When nothing was found they headed the rest of the way to the house where Mark was already on the back porch waiting for them.

 

The man smiled while coming over to greet them with hugs. "Hell, you guys look so tan and happy. Maybe the wife and I should head to Cali."

 

Link nodded, “It's awesome except for the traffic and high prices.”

 

"Rhonda likes the snow too much, so she'd never go for it."

 

Rhett rested the card table against a leg, "There are tons of snow-parks…you could use that as a selling point."

 

"Deal." Mark walked past them toward the garage, and the two eager guys followed. The air seemed saturated with hope, lust, and excitement. Well, that was until they went into the pink room and saw a ton of kid toys.

 

"We converted it to a playroom for the girls a year ago. This way we can say go play and have a bit of quiet time. They even have their own TV in here." Mark was showing the room off with pride not noticing the disappointment in Rhett and Link's eyes. There was no way they could fuck around kid stuff, but now they had to film something.

 

They exchanged a glance and a shrug. Rhett turned to Mark, “You want to be in the video?”

 

The guys' eyes widened, "Really? Sure!"

 

Rhett set the card table up in about the same spot it had been all those years ago. While Mark grabbed three kid chairs, Link placed the camera across from the table and hit record. He walked over then and joined the others.

 

But because the seats were kid-sized, the three friends looked really short. Rhett grinned into the camera, "No, I haven't shrunk nor did the table turn gigantic. We're in the very space we had used for the earlier seasons of GMM which is now a pretty cool kids room. Since our fifth anniversary is coming up, we decided to revisit it and bring along the old card table. Joining us today is a good friend of ours and the current owner of the house, Mark."

 

Mark waved, “Hello, everyone.”

 

Link put an arm around the man's shoulder, “So odd how we are in the same spot from all those years ago. We never imagined everything we know now…or really thought about staying in California. Never knew about Chase and the rest of the crew who we have come to love as family. And yet all that has its foundation here in this very room."

 

Rhett was a bit teary-eyed after that. “Yeah, and now I have goosebumps. We were just two friends talking to each other. We didn't know about Buddy System or all the music videos we would do. We didn't know about Barbara and Jade…heck, they weren't even born then. How crazy amazing is that?!"

 

After a few more minutes talking with Mark about their shared past, Link turned off the camera. “That was awesome. Thanks.”

 

“Hey, thank you.” Mark beamed. “That was a lot of fun. Are you guys hungry? Rhonda, the girls and I were about to go out for a late dinner.”

 

Both already knew they were too tired and wanted to be alone as long as they could. So Link was the one to say, “We will definitely take a raincheck on that, Mark. We just got home yesterday from England, and the jet lag is kicking in big time.”

 

“Oh hell! And you came here?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett smiled as he unlocked the table legs and folded them. "Well, we were vegging on the sofa at Link's mom's and thought about the old house. Since we had the table with us to ship to California, it just clicked. Probably not the smartest thing to do after flying across the ocean but our enthusiasm drove us here."

 

The mention of driving had Link's goozle bouncing up and down. Something Mark didn't notice, but Rhett did…and hell, now he was remembering the car ride over too.

 

"Well, get back home and be careful." Mark walked out of the garage with them then.

 

Rhett set the table down against his legs to receive another hug from the guy. “We have a tour coming up this year and will be doing a show in Durham around December. We'll send you and the family tickets for it. ”

 

"Whoa, a tour even? Hell, you guys really did make it big."

 

Link smiled, “It's been an interesting…ride.”

 

Rhett's hand shook at that, “Worth every second.”

 

Mark's phone started ringing, and the guy smiled seeing the number, "The wife is summoning me. I better get going."

 

After one more set of goodbyes were exchanged, Rhett and Link began the walk back to the car. The table and camera were placed in the backseat as Link sat in the driver's side and Rhett the passenger.

 

"A FREAKN' KIDS ROOM!" ranted a frustrated Link once the doors were closed and locked.

 

Rhett laughed, “Talk about a kick to the nuts…especially with how worked up you had me by then.”

 

Link's fingers moved to Rhett's lap and massaged those nuts through the denim. And just like that, the air started sparking. A smoldering gaze was sent over to him as the lever was pulled and Link was now laying flat. "Time to get driving, mister."

 

“Hell!” Rhett watched as the guy popped the button and lowered the zipper on those black jeans. A hard cock sprung up and swayed as the boxers and denim moved down till mid-thigh.

 

“Get over here…now!”

 

He slid over and inserted his legs between Link's. “You know I can't be naughty with you while I do this.”

 

“Of course. I merely want to feel my cock up your ass when you drive. Promise.”

 

“Don't be trying to thrust at all, mister.” Rhett turned to glare into those innocent looking blue eyes.

 

“I would never.”

 

“Never my ass!”

 

The evil grin spreading across Link's face didn't help Rhett feel any safer. He said a little prayer, “Dear universe, don't let us crash…make him behave.”

 

He undid his own jeans then and shoved them and the boxers down. He spit a few times onto his right hand and smeared it across Link's cock head before letting gravity impale them together.

 

His forehead leaned against the steering wheel while Link bottomed out inside, “Oh hell! How did you drive like this?!”

 

SLAM!

 

A wicked, hard upthrust had Rhett whimpering. He glared over his shoulder at the grinning fiend, “You said you wouldn't do that!”

 

“I promised I wouldn't do it when you were driving…and you ain't doing that just yet.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

Link's evil laughter filled the car and mixed with Rhett's many curse words.

 

The engine roared to life then as Rhett somehow got the keys into the ignition. When his own ass clenched while shifting into drive, a shiver had his eyelids shut and a moan escape.

 

Fuck!

 

Rhett quickly put his foot on the brake, "I don't know if I can make it."

 

WHACK!

 

The hard slap of a palm hit Rhett's right thigh. “You better…I've been waiting for this the whole damn time we were trapped in kiddie land!”

 

A few deep breaths later, he let go of the brake and carefully hit the gas. Rhett's knuckles were white with how hard he was gripping the wheel.

 

It was the HARDEST twenty-three minutes of his damn life driving them back to the house. Thankfully Link had been good and didn't do anything the whole time…well, except moan a bit when Rhett's ass clenched with each press of the brake pedal. By the time the car was back in the driveway and shut off, Rhett was a glorious mess. 

 

He was seconds away from just twisting around and fucking the hell out of Link when two bright headlights blared past the tinted windows from the passenger side. 

 

“Shit! They're back!” Link said just as the sound of car doors being opened and then shut was heard.

 

Rhett quickly hit the locks to be safe before they moved apart and rapidly redressed. They waited till Sue and Louis walked into the house before exiting the rental.

 

“I'm going to have a serious case of blue balls soon!” Link grumbled as they headed to the porch.

 

“You?! Hell! I was the one with your cock up my ass.”

 

“No! Your ass was on my cock!” Link smirked.

 

“Shut up, dork!”

 

"I'd say make me, but…" Link went to insert the house key but was stopped. With the porch light being off Rhett was able to drag the sexy fucker into the shadows for one last kiss.

 

“Mhmm, I definitely see an early bedtime tonight.” He smirked taking the keys from Link and unlocking the front door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was innocently (cough, cough…yeah right) scrolling through a writing group on Facebook one afternoon when I saw an image. It was of two stick figures in a car. The blue figure was laying down flat, and the pink stick lady was riding Mr. Blue as she drove. And I was like, “Ohhhhhh, very interesting.” And then I was like, “Ohhhhh, so going into my story!” lol. And hence the yumminess of the drive to and from Mark's happened. Not that I would ever try something like that for real and use the scientific findings for a story…nooooo, of course not lol. Nope. Not at all.


	41. Be Brave Marvin K

* * *

 

 

They walked inside then and found Link's mom and Louis in the living room.

 

"How were the movies?" Rhett asked as he and Link sat down on the sofa across from them.

 

“Awesome.” Louis was smiling, “So much better seeing it on a big screen.”

 

“Yes, especially Chris Pratt.” Sue teased.

 

A playful pout spread across the older man's face, “She would leave me for that man in a heartbeat.”

 

Moving over to sit on her husband's lap, Sue placed a kiss on a wrinkled cheek, “No, my dear, I'd just have a torrid affair with him.”

 

“Mom!” Link covered both ears not wanting to hear that.

 

Louis and Sue just chuckled.

 

Rhett pretended to stretch and yawn then, “Well, I for one am tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed. Night, Miss Sue…night, Louis.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link knew his mom was okay with things, but he felt odd leaving right after Rhett. So he sat there. "Goodnight, Rhett."

 

The air damn near crackled with sexual tension when Rhett walked past him and headed upstairs. As Link sat there, each retreating footstep seemed like an earthquake in his gut. Like when water would ripple before something big emerged.

 

He looked up and noticed two sets of eyes staring at him. “What?!”

 

“Whatcha doing down here?” Sue said knowingly.

 

“I…spending time with my mom?”

 

She tilted her head as she gave him a look…a mom look, “Go to bed, Link.”

 

“You're kicking me out?”

 

“No…I'm telling you to get upstairs.”

 

“I…But…”

 

Sue let out a huffy breath, “Marvin K. Mooney will you please go now!”

 

“You've been Suessed, boy. Now get.” Louis teased.

 

So Link got up and went.

 

His mom's voice carried out of the living room as he walked to the stairs, “Tell Rhett I'm making biscuits and gravy for breakfast.”

 

Link ached to head right to the guest room…BUT…but with his mom's blessing it just seemed…ODD.

 

So he decided to slip into some pajama pants and get comfy first. He pulled out a pair from his suitcase that had never been worn the entire time in England. Ugh…that made him think of all the naked fun he and Rhett had had at the Randell House. There had been zero need for any kind of pants there…just naked bodies together in the same bed.

 

Yep…okay…he was more than ready to go next door now. But what he saw when he got there was shocking. Rhett was in bed…sleeping. Like actually sleeping. Now what? Had the guy really meant it when mentioning being tired? Well damn!

 

Link didn't know what to do. Should he slide into the bed or go back to his? Hell, he hated that he even had to question it. And although it killed him, Link returned to the other room and laid on his bed. His body ached for many things, but mostly craved the closeness of the beautiful man next door.

 

“Fuck it!”

 

Link got up and stomped to Rhett's room. He shut the door, marched to the bed and got in.

 

“About damn time, Lincoln!” Rhett said as those green eyes peered over.

 

“YOU WERE AWAKE THIS ENTIRE TIME?!”

 

“You didn't come up with me!”

 

“My mom was right there, man! My mom!”

 

“But she knows…so it was you not her.”

 

"Well, I had wanted to leave, but she threw me out of the living room before I could."

 

That had Rhett frowning, “So if she hadn't done that you'd still be down there?”

 

“Well…probably. But not happily so.”

 

"Hmm…I see." Rhett turned and faced away from Link. “Night.”

 

“Rhett?!”

 

Without moving back, Rhett calmly said, "We are in a house where they know about us and are okay with it. And yet YOU were the one to hinder things. It's a bit…disappointing."

 

“What do you want me to do?! Run out to the stairs and scream I'M AN ASS FOR NOT FOLLOWING RHETT TO BED?!”

 

"No. But I want that frightened piece of you that sat there to vanish."

 

"I didn't know it was going to be there. It just happened, and then I was struggling over it."

 

“Goodnight, Lincoln.”

 

Link tried to kiss down the man's neck, but Rhett pulled away.

 

"I'm not your whore, Link. I don't just come whenever you flick your finger.” Green eyes glared into blue. “It bothered me that you didn't follow me upstairs. I had even given you a polite way to do it. I didn't say hey Link let's make out or sneak into a bed together…I merely mentioned being tired and going to bed. Hell, even your mom understood enough to toss you out of the living room."

 

Link got off the bed then and walked to the door. Once there he turned to face the angry man and sighed, “Okay, yes! I know I was an idiot. And yeah I shouldn't have tried anything physical just now…but fuck! Are we really going to do this? We only have like what…one day, two nights and a few hours on Wednesday till we are flying back to real life.”

 

"Well yeah, another reason for you to have had the balls to follow me right away."

 

“Are we fighting? Seriously?”

 

Rhett let out a sigh, "Goodnight, Lincoln."

 

Link just stood there at a loss for words. Part of him didn't want to leave without a resolution. Another part begged him to scream and yell a bit at the guy, but then there was a part that wished to cower away and lick his wounds.

 

"I can't go back and change anything." He said half-mad, and half resigned. "And even if I could, I'm not a robot…I'm human, and some times we mere mortals do stupid shit."

 

Nothing.

 

Well fuck.

 

Link went back to his room and laid down on the bed. Ugh! What a crappy way to end the night…especially after several frustrating sessions of torment and tease.

 

Near an hour Link laid there staring at the ceiling until he gave up on sleep and got redressed. Heading down to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and found a Tupperware container labeled _Link's cookie dough_. He grabbed it hopefully and pulled off the top. "Thank you, mom!"

 

It was just what the doctor ordered, and he ate dang near too much of it until his stomach started to complain. He chased it down with an ice cold glass of milk before leaving the kitchen.

 

Not wanting to go back upstairs just yet, Link made his way to the living room. The fact that it was empty should have been welcoming, but it wasn't. It just meant that his mom and step-dad had gone to bed and had probably heard all the fighting. Just peachy.

 

In frustration, Link stomped to the kitchen again and yanked open the basement door. Fuck Rhett! Just fuck him! Fuck it all. He stormed down the stairs and went to sit on the sofa but couldn't. The memories from their play time earlier were just too strong, and Link swore he could still smell them. DAMMIT!

 

He started pacing around the room and just became more aggravated. He had to get out of there. Which was the reason he ran back upstairs, took the rental car keys from the hook by the front door and left as quietly as he could.

 

The damn card table mocked him from the backseat as he pulled out of the driveway. And when he was finally on the road, it hit him…where the fuck did he have to go? Honestly?!

 

That pissed him off, even more, so he decided to drive to McDonald's because it was always opened. But once there he really didn't want anything, so he left before ordering.

 

And since he didn't wish to go to a bar or club, he drove to the only other place suitable…a Food Lion. Thankfully, walking up and down the aisle of the grocery store did help calm him a bit. He also allowed himself to indulge and put in the cart anything he wanted.

 

He was in the frozen aisle looking at all the ice creams when he heard a gasp.

 

FUCK! Not tonight!

 

But fate was a bitch, and there was some happy adoring fan staring at him…so Link plastered on a fake smile to keep from ruining the unsuspecting guy's night.

 

"My boyfriend is NOT going to believe me when I tell him I saw you at the freakn' Food Lion." The twenty-something-year-old said practically buzzing from excitement. "I feel so bad for even asking…but would it be okay if I took a selfie with you?”

 

“No problem. What's your name?”

 

“James.”

 

Link felt his hand tremble at that name. "And your boyfriend's?"

 

A gushy look crossed the man's face, "Timothy."

 

Link couldn't help but genuinely smile this time, “How about we do a video selfie?”

 

The guy beamed, "Really? Oh man…it's actually his birthday tomorrow. With my work schedule, this was my only time to go out and pick up the ingredients and decorations to make him a cake."

 

“Well even better. How about I sing happy birthday to Timothy?”

 

Link was sure the dude might actually start to cry, "Really? O-M-G, he would die!"

 

“Come on, let's make him smile.”

 

James quickly tapped away on a scratched and cracked iPhone until the video recorder was showing. The device was held up then, so they could see themselves on the screen and hit record. "Hey, babe, look who I found in the Food Lion.”

 

Link waved, “Hey, Timothy. I heard from your man that it was your birthday soon. I asked him if I could wish you a happy birthday. So here goes.”

 

He proceeded to sing the age-old song as James bounced with happiness. After he sang the last word, he smiled into the camera, "Well I hope you have an awesome birthday, Timothy. And I know whatever cake your man here makes will be perfect."

 

James hit the stop button, and double checked the footage. “It's perfect. I can never thank you enough for this.”

 

"Always happy to help out a Mythical Beast. Glad I couldn't sleep, and fate landed me in this Food Lion."

 

"Me too. I was a bit depressed actually.” The phone was shoved into a pocket as the guy's brown eyes got watery, “I work full time and wanted to do so much more for him. Just never enough time in a day."

 

Link placed his hand on the guy's shoulder, “Hey…don't think that way. I'm sure Timothy understands. And especially knowing how busy you are…that you came to the grocery store this late when you could have just gone to buy a cake…he'll totally know how much you care.”

 

“I hope so because I love him so damn much.”

 

Link gushed, "That's awesome. Well, I'll let you go so you can get home and make a fantastic birthday cake." He shook the guy's hand then.

 

“Thank you again for the video.”

 

They parted ways after that and Link suddenly just wanted to go home. He quickly headed to the self-checkout machine and then took the two bags of junk food out to the rental car.

 

Memories of another time in the Food Lion parking lot flooded Link's mind. That horrible night after they got back from the Motel 6 and Rhett had been confronted by Jim.

 

Shit!

 

Shit!!

 

Shit!!!

 

Rhett had stood up for them in ways Link never had to. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to stare down a father and deal with what had been said.

 

The only thing Link had to do was stand up and say he was going to bed too. Rhett never asked him to do anything else. Instead, Link's mom had to force him to head upstairs.

 

Dammit! He was such a shit. No wonder why Rhett was so pissed off.

 

He drove home and put away all the food before heading upstairs. He went straight to Rhett's room and used his knowledge of the place to find the bed in the pitch darkness. He needed to be with the man however close he could…and he would truly apologize the right way in the morning.

 

 

Tuesday arrived with a knock on the door and a mom saying, "If you want some breakfast better get down now while it's hot."

 

Link groggily sat up and instantly regretted it. He felt like shit. He turned to wake Rhett but only saw an empty bed. Well fuck! Guess the guy got up earlier and just left.

 

Feeling even more like shit, Link stood up and headed to his room to change into some clean clothes. As the door swung open, there was Rhett asleep on the same side Link had tried to sleep on last night. The dude was dang near clutching the pillow. Fuck, it got Link all gushy.

 

He shut the door and then moved over to slide under the covers. A kiss was placed on the tanned shoulder, “Hey, Rhett, time to wake up. Mom's got some homemade biscuits and gravy waiting for us on the table.”

 

Gorgeous green eyes focused on him as a smile spread across the bearded face only to turn sad. Ugh, it killed Link.

 

"Where were you last night?" Rhett's sleep graveled voice asked.

 

“I ended up driving to a Food Lion and buying junk.”

 

Rhett moved a hand over Link's, “I'm sorry I got so mad last night…it just hit me hard for some reason.”

 

Link laced their fingers together and squeezed, “I know why.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Before we left for England you had the massive big balls to deal with your father because of me. You stood up to him calling me a bad influence and stuck up for us…for what we have. And not just once…but a couple of times.”

 

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's naked chest, “And I didn't have to fight my mom about us…or defend us. I simply had to stand up and say I was tired too…and I didn't do it. My mom made me go upstairs because even she was smarter than me and saw how moronic I was behaving.”

 

He rested his forehead on Rhett's, “I'm sorry. So very sorry.”

 

Warm hands moved around to Link's lower spine as Rhett pulled their bodies together, “It hurt, Link. Especially after England…especially after the Randell House and all the Duke and Lord Nevins stuff. It fuckn' hurt.”

 

Suddenly Link was hearing a specific song from Calum Scott playing in his head and knew he was supposed to sing it to Rhett.

 

**There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now**

**There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now**

**I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**

**There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now**

**If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe**

**And I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason, oh  
(I don't wanna fight no more)  
(I don't wanna hurt no more)  
(I don't wanna cry no more)  
(Come back, I need you to hold me closer now)  
You are the reason, oh  
(Just a little closer now)  
(Come a little closer now)  
(I need you to hold me tonight)**

**I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason**

 

As the last word faded into the air, Rhett's eyes were teary. "Thank you. That…hell!”

 

Link rolled them over till Rhett was laying across his body, “How about a do-over?”

 

“Deal.”

 

Suffice it to say no matter how awesome Sue's biscuits and sausage gravy was…and it was heaven on a plate…they forgot all about it and let the rest of the world fade away.

 

As Rhett's cock pushed into Link, they whimpered at the perfection of the moment.

 

“I wish we could both be inside at the same time.” Link said as his hips rolled with each delicious thrust.

 

"Ditto, babe." Rhett's hand encased Link's cock then to give the sensation of being in a tight hole. It wasn't the real deal, but it was close enough. Link's hips thrust away into the encircled fingers as Rhett did the same to his ass.

 

As their lips latched together, the tension built and their bodies shivered and shook with need. "Look at me, babe." Rhett commanded as the thrusting got more frantic.

 

Blue and green latched onto one another as first Rhett lost it and then Link followed a few minutes after.

 

“Shit!” Link lay under Rhett panting like a fiend, “That was fuckn' wonderful.”

 

Rhett's lips nuzzled against the bobbing goozle, “You should sing to me more often.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later they were washed, dressed and heading down to the kitchen. Only Sue was there when they entered the room, “'Bout time you boys got up. I was going to come upstairs with a hose soon.”

 

Link moved over and hugged his mom, “Jet lag is crazy.”

 

Sue sent him a glaring look, "I'm not senile yet, Lincoln. Jet lag my ass."

 

He gulped.

 

Rhett was laughing until she peered over with the same mom look, “Sorry, ma'am.”

 

“New rule for the house, boys…don't lie to momma. I've been married a few times…I'm not some virgin Mary.”

 

“Sorry, mom.”

 

“Sorry, ma'am.”

 

She kissed them both on the cheek, “Now sit your behinds down while I reheat your breakfast.”

 

They did as told and were rewarded five minutes later with the best damn biscuits and gravy in existence.

 

"So what are your plans for today?" Sue asked as she grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with them.

 

Link took a sip of his own coffee. "Well, we want to run over to Pop-pop and Nana's and say goodbye. Then we might head to the cow pasture to shoot some videos.”

 

“Don't forget that we have to take the card table to the UPS store in Fuquay Varina and get it overnighted back to California.” Rhett reminded him.

 

“Ugh. I don't even want to think what that's going to cost.” Link grimaced as his frugal side started getting sick.

 

“Aren't you glad I kept that?” A very smug mom said.

 

Link nodded at her, "Very. I still can't believe we're going on five years for Good Mythical Morning. In some ways, it seems like more with doing two seasons each year."

 

“Yeah, we have a buttload of content.” Rhett grinned at that wording and got a kick to the shin from Link. They didn't understand how much they glowed when doing things like that.

 

Sue gushed as she watched her son light up. "Well just make sure to be home by six for dinner."

 

The two plates were licked clean as the guys finished the last of the sausage gravy. While Link brought a messy finger to his lips and sucked off the peppery liquid, Rhett's eyes followed every second of it.

 

Sue didn't gush at that, though…she got worried. She was concerned that their time alone in England had altered them too much to conceal things now. And when Link caught those green eyes looking and purposefully licked slower…Sue was really scared for them.“So how long have you two been…more?”

 

Link sent a questioning glance to Rhett silently asking the guy if it was okay to say things. Sue was amazed by that. _So Rhett trumps momma…interesting._

 

Rhett gave a nod, and Link turned to smile sheepishly at her, "It's a complicated question, mom. The attraction started back in elementary school, got stronger in middle and high school, and really kicked in when on our own in college. But we were chicken, and nothing happened till last summer."

 

“Whoa!” Sue looked at them in shock. “Only last summer? You guy seem so connected for such a short time.”

 

Rhett gushed, “Well we've known each other since the age of six. So we always had the deep bond of a relationship…we just added the rest to it.”

 

“True. That makes sense.”

 

Link unconsciously started playing with his wedding ring. Something both Rhett and Sue were used to seeing. It was a nervous tick of his, “We were filming the video for _So Dang Dark_ and ended up being the last ones in the building. And something just…clicked. Rhett was kissing me, and there was no going back."

 

Sue saw the gushy looks drenching both men as they remembered things. It was beautiful to behold. “So when you went to New York for that week?”

 

The guys shared this smiling moment which conveyed all she needed to know.

 

“And that is the real reason for the bought paintings isn't it?” Sue said suddenly tying the details together.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett nodded and reached out to take Link's hand in his, "What I had mentioned at Christmas was true. Link had liked the paintings, but it was mostly because of our time in both places…and the memories attached."

 

The woman smiled knowingly, “So what returned with you from England?”

 

Both guys blushed at how easily she could read them.

 

“I'll be right back.” Link said before heading upstairs to get the journals.

 

Rhett smiled over at Sue, “We actually brought several things.”

 

He pulled out his phone and opened up the safe folder of pictures to show her the two dog paintings. “These were in the house we stayed at. The original owners were the Duke of Wellington and Lord Nevins.”

 

Rhett showed her the painting of _The Archers next_ , and Sue gasped, "That's you and Link!"

 

“Yeah, freaky isn't it. Even more so when you hear their backstory. They were secret lovers back in the late seventeen hundreds. The house was their meeting spot. Gordon graciously allowed us to keep their journals…that's what Link went to get.”

 

Sue held her arm out to Rhett, “I just experienced a hardcore case of goosebumps!”

 

Link came back a few minutes later carrying the two journals. “Did Rhett tell you about everything?”

 

“Just a general outline.” Sue reached over to lay a hand on the one journal and started to tear up. “This is big isn't it?”

 

The journal she had touched was the one that belonged to Lord Nevins'. Link sent an astonished look over to Rhett who was also dealing with goosebumps now.

 

Link sat down then and placed the journals on the table, “Lord Nevins is the one that resembles me, mom. And his painting is the one that looks like Jade.”

 

Her mouth dropped open, “Holy hell…and the Barbara one was the Duke that looked like you, Rhett?”

 

Rhett nodded. “Crazy right?!”

 

Sue grimaced, “Do I want to know more? I have a bad feeling that I really don't.”

 

"Well ninety-nine percent is soaked in love and awesomeness…but one percent is heartbreaking." Rhett said glancing over at Link's neck.

 

Sue picked up the Nevin's journal and paged through it, “Listen to this entry…”

 

**February 26** **th** **, 1771**

**James and I were both invited to a dinner at the local parish. We were quite sure lightning would descend upon our heads and burn us to a crisp.**

 

**It was rather comical watching us walk past the threshold not sure if it would be our last few seconds on Earth. The wives, of course, had no idea why we were acting so peculiar.**

 

**Once we made it into the building, we relaxed. Apparently, the god in the heavens had more important matters to deal with than smiting two errant sinners such as ourselves.**

 

**As we sat across from one another during the meal, it came to our attention that we had actually met way before that fateful day out in the fields. It would seem when we were both just children, we attended the same birthday soiree for one, Richard Hilt.**

 

**The now grown man happened to be the minister's nephew in town for a fortnight. Imagine how wonderful it would have been to have had James as a friend all these years. When we heard this our legs stretched out under the table and touched. It was our secret way of being close while in the real world. Those small caresses having kept us sane on many occasions.**

 

**As I write this entry, I am waiting at our hunting lodge for James to arrive. We will have a whole weekend together. I do not plan to waste one second of it.**

 

Sue smiled warmly as she closed the journal, “This is so cool to be able to look back into someone's life from almost three hundred years ago. How did they hide these books let alone their relationship? I can't even imagine what would have happened had they been found out.”

 

A look was shared between Rhett and Link before Link said, “There was this fountain outside the house. Typical naked man one.”

 

Rhett squirmed on his seat remembering just how naked. “At the base was a hidden compartment that Gordon accidentally discovered. The journals were hidden in a Bible box inside it.”

 

"Wow. So amazing." Sue laughed at the irony. "A Bible box. That's precious."

 

The images of the container were pulled up then. “Gordon sent these pics to us while he told us the tale. He's shipping the box back to California along with the dog portraits and _The Archers_ poster.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was paging through the Nevins' journal when he came to the entry his mom had just read and noticed something. “Hey, Rhett. The guy from the dinner…the one they had attended his birthday as kids…his last name is Hilt.”

 

Sue and Rhett both had the a-ha moment at the same time. Rhett took the journal from Link's hands, “Well, wouldn't that be wild?!”

 

“Do you really think that Richard Hilt could be a relative of Chase?” Sue asked just as intrigued.

 

Link pulled out his cell phone and located the guy in his contact list, “One way to find out.”

 

He set the phone on the table and put it on speaker. It rang twice before Chase's familiar voice was heard, “Hey, Link, what's up?”

 

“Hey, man. I have you on speaker with my mom and Rhett. We were wondering if you know anything about your ancestors?”

 

“Uh…kinda. My mom did that DNA testing stuff and got into the Ancestry.com site.”

 

Sue held up her arm and once again goosebumps showed. Rhett and Link's arms moved next to hers with similar reactions. Link took a deep breath, “Well would you know if you have any relatives from over in England?”

 

"Well yeah, and everywhere else. Apparently, I'm a mutt."

 

“What about the England part? Got any names?”

 

“Yeah, that's where the Hilt name came over to the states from. It made an appearance here around the beginning of the nineteen hundreds.”

 

“Any specific names?”

 

“That would have been my great-great grandparents. Umm…hold on. I'm pulling up the emails from my mom.”

 

Three people waited with bated breath as the sound of Chase's tapping filled the silent kitchen.

 

"Eugene and Agnes Hilt were the first to move to the United States in 1903. I'll go backward from there…mom was able to search back to the mid-1700s."

 

“Hold on…” Link went to the junk drawer by the sink and got a pen and notepad. “Just wanted to write it down. Go ahead.”

 

“Well Eugene was the son of Oscar and Alma Hilt; Oscar was the son of Edgar and Ellen Hilt; Edgar was the son of Wallace and Lucile Hilt; Wallace was the son of Elmer and Eva Hilt; Elmer was the son of Herman and Blanche Hilt; Herman was the son of Francis and Elsie Hilt; Francis was the son of Richard and Stella Hilt…”

 

"Whoa…hold on…" Link had just written the names of the men. "So let's say most of them had kids at twenty…not that they were all the firstborns…but by the time we reach Francis it would at least be near 1783."

 

“Actually you aren't too far off, Link. Says here according to birth records that he was born about 1777. He was the baby of the family and had five older siblings. Three brothers and two sisters. Says Richard's birthday was 1734…so he was about forty-three when Francis was born.”

 

“Which would mean Richard was a year younger than Lord Nevins. That fits the timeline.”

 

“Wait, did you say Lord Nevins?” Chase asked sounding a bit shocked.

 

Link and Rhett shared a look as they both said, “Yes.”

 

"Well, my dad has this chest that's been handed down through the generations. Pictures and letters…stuff like that. I swear there's something with that name mentioned. I'll call home and have mom look.”

 

“Awesome, Chase. We're flying back to California tomorrow so we should see you later this week. How is everyone?” Link asked leaning towards the phone.

 

"Stevie has us under control. We have most of the things for the new season ready to go. All the non-perishable items are on shelves in the one storeroom with a note card for whatever episode they're for."

 

"Tell everyone we said hi. We have a few things to accomplish today still, so we'll let you go. Have a good day, man."

 

“You too. Bye, guys.”

 

Link hit the end button and turned off the phone. He picked up the opened journal and ran his fingers over the name Richard Hilt. “It's amazing how things connect.”

 

Sue nodded, "Maybe I should do that ancestry website too. We did the testing back in 2015, but I never really dug deeper."

 

Link leaned over to kiss his mom's cheek. “Well if you find anyone living near Hampstead, England let me know.”

 

Sue got up and took the empty plates to the sink. “I better hurry and change out of these pajamas. Promised my friend Amelia I'd go with her and her granddaughter to the park. I assume you boys will be fine on your own?” She smirked.

 

"Oh, I think we'll manage, Miss Sue." Rhett said with a wink.

 

Link just blushed.

 

His mom placed a kiss on one of his pink cheeks, “Love you, Lincoln.”

 

Rhett planted a kiss on the other, “I love you too, Lincoln.”

 

 

Ten minutes later all three were walking out of the house to start on their errands. Sue waved to them while she proceeded to her car on the street as they headed for the rental.

 

\- - - - -

 

No matter how cool Link's mom was with their relationship, they were still grateful for the privacy of the tinted windows. Rhett tugged Link over to him and kissed the guy soundly. “Well at least we know back in the day we could have hung out together at your house.”

 

Link smiled, “Yeah, mom's handling it all pretty darn cool.”

 

“So where should we go first? UPS, Pop-pop, or our tree?” Rhett asked while putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

 

"Sadly, I'm going to say head to the UPS store. I'm resigned to the fact we won't get table time over here. Maybe we should wait till we are at the work apartment and can relax a bit more with it.” Link looked at the green card table resting all innocently in the back seat. "I just want to do something with it before we make the video for the fifth anniversary. I want to be able to watch it and remember whatever we came up with."

 

Rhett gasped as an idea came to him, “I know what we could do with it!”

 

“And…?”

 

"We set it up sideways like a glory hole, and I blindfold you."

 

“So far so good…continue.”

 

“I then gather various foods and household items that you have not seen ahead of time. And I place them on your tongue through the hole.”

 

“Mhmm…I'm liking it. And then?”

 

"Well, we see if you can figure out what they are…and if you answer correctly for five items then you'll have something else placed on your tongue."

 

Link scooted closer and nuzzled Rhett's warm neck, “And if I win with a clean sweep?”

 

“I don't know…maybe I'll let you choose to get fucked through the hole, or I'll suck you off through it.”

 

“Could I choose you kneeling under the table giving me a blow job? Can't tell you how many times I sat there during filming and thought of it. Even more so after what you did beneath the desk during that one episode of GMM last fall.”

 

Rhett was glad for the upcoming red light. He was able to safely look over at the wicked man, "Oh fuck! Yeah, that had been…crazy but perfect. Still can't believe we got away with it. Okay, so if you correctly answer all of them I will suck you off from under the card table while you record a special video for the show."

 

Suddenly the air in the car crackled. Link took a few deep breaths, “Hey, Rhett…"

 

He grinned knowing exactly what Link was going to say. “Yes, sir?”

 

“Turn the damn car around.”

 

Rhett did as soon as he legally could. “How long does your step-dad work?”

 

“Three more hours.”

 

“And how long do you think your mom will be out?”

 

“Two at least.”

 

They pulled back into the driveway, and Link carried the card table down to the basement as Rhett raided the kitchen for usable items. He then had to figure out what to use for the blindfold. Was going to have to be a dark t-shirt…that was really all they had.

 

He took a white trash bag and filled it with the chosen food items. He set it by the basement door then and called down, “Stay there and get naked. I want you in position when I come back. Do you understand, Link?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Oh, fuck! Yes…yes…yes…this time it was going to work out just fine.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Rhink video mentioned in this chapter is one of my favorites…especially after writing it into this story. I have a cd in my car with the audio of all my videos, and whenever this one starts I gush hardcore! [ Rhink – Love Unabridged ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJJCn9JBJFA).
> 
> Also here is the link to the Calum Scott song mentioned in this chapter. The video is amazing too. I listen to it on loop all the time when I'm writing or working on things. I'm planning to use it in the future for a video. Just got to get this story fully posted first before I work of anything else. This story has been almost two years in the making. The first file I have for it was created on June 23, 2017. And I started my final read through in early December 2018. The story will be fully posted by 4/21/19. [ Calum Scott – You are the reason ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShZ978fBl6Y).
> 
> When Rhett comes up with the idea to use the old card table as a glory hole, Link mentions something Rhett did during a GMM Episode. Here is the link to find out what he did. It is at the end of the first story from this four-part series. [ Good Mythical…Mhmm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132364).
> 
> When Link goes to the Food Lion and runs into James, they made a birthday video for the guy's boyfriend, Timothy. The names James & Timothy were used on purpose for more than just having the fan have the Duke's name. James & Timothy are the names of the actors who play the parts of Shawn Spencer and Carlton Lassiter from the TV show Psych. Yum! I seem to have a kink for hardass guys & goofballs being together lol. Great TV show![ Psych - I've Heard It Both Ways ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BR8FR7jjlQ).


	42. Glory, Glory, Hallelujah

* * *

 

Rhett raced up to Link's room then and dragged the guy's suitcase onto the mattress. "Hello, Mr. PR24." He placed the baton on the bed and dug around for one of Link's black graphic tees. Ironically, the darkest one there was the navy friendship t-shirt which had their first-grade school photos on it. "A bit pervy, but oh well."

 

He was about to zip up the suitcase when he caught a glimpse of leather and metal. “YES!”

 

With the found objects, PR24 and t-shirt in hand Rhett dashed back down to grab the white trash bag by the basement door. He called down, "Okay, Link, close your eyes and stay that way till I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The door was locked behind Rhett then as he made his way down the stairs. It wouldn't keep anyone out since Sue and Louis had keys, but it would give him and Link time to become presentable if need be.

 

He quickly set the white garbage bag by the card table before moving behind Link. “I'm going to cover your eyes with a dark shirt and tie it as best I can…but I'd say keep them closed anyways as much as possible.”

 

Not wanting to see his six-year-old self while they played, Rhett turned the shirt inside out and slid it down over the…he stopped, "Take the glasses off, Link."

 

“Oh yeah…right. Sorry.”

 

For Link's credit, the eyelids stayed shut as the black glasses were removed and handed to Rhett to set on the sofa. He then tied the shirt in place and was satisfied with its blindfoldedness. 

 

He quickly laid out his goodies adding in the PR24. "Oh, and I got something else here to sweeten the fun. Shall I share it with you or not?"

 

"You are such a tease…of course, now I have to say yes."

 

Rhett grabbed the item, so it wouldn't make any telling noises and moved back around to Link. The gig was up though when the leather collar pressed into the guy's goozle as it was buckled.

 

"Fuck!!!!!" Link's fingers stroked the stitched Union Jack design and tugged on the metal heart. The engraving was deep enough that each letter was clearly felt. "Rhett's bitch…so very true."

 

“It looks even hotter on than I anticipated, Lincoln.” Rhett had to push himself away from the man to stay on track. “Okay, my sexy bitch-boy, mouth to the hole.”

 

Rhett felt shivers run up and down his spine when that tongue poked out the circle. It was so fuckn' surreal. Five years ago and even farther back that hole was home to a microphone. And all those damn years he sat by Link's side aching for what they had now. Wanting to touch and taste…lick and thrust into…and now he had it all. FUCK!

 

The least phallic item was picked then for Rhett's own sanity. He'd have to work up to phallic or else he'd just shove the real deal in. This was why the container labeled 'Link's Cookie Dough' was in his hands and…shit! He forgot a spoon. Yeah using his finger was such a bad idea…but even still he pushed it into the mix and coated it.

 

_Oh, fuck when we get to my dick I'm doing the same damn thing!_ Rhett watched his covered finger move to that waiting tongue. He didn't even just rest the tip on it…he laid his long finger down till the pointed end of Link's tongue was touching his palm. "Now, lick." 

 

Rhett's other hand was clenched into a tight fist as the warm, wet motion started. Even with their pre-breakfast lovemaking that morning, Rhett was still horned up for down and dirty fuckery.

 

And since the sensation was being felt on his dick anyways, the firm tongue on his finger might as well have been placed there. "Just FYI Link, I'm not sure I can get through all these items…hell, I may not get through this one."

 

"I wouldn't mind if you just coated your cock in the cookie dough and fed it to me instead." Warm lips suctioned onto the finger again and squeegeed off the last of the dough.

 

Rhett's hand moved down to rub himself through the denim then. His cock was right on board for Link's suggestion…but his deranged, perverted brain still wanted a bit more. "Well here's the deal. I'm only going to do two additional items…you guess those right, and you get that cookie dough coated cock down your throat."

 

“Mhmm…My collared throat.”

 

It was like watching the opening to  _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ every time Link spoke…and hell if that wasn't fuckn' hot. Rhett squirmed as he sat on the floor by the table and looked at those lips. He moved his finger away and pressed both hands onto the carpet while he leaned over and kissed that mouth. 

 

FUCK! It was so raunchy and delicious kissing through a damn hole. Especially that damn hole.

 

It takes seven years for all the cells in a person's body to be replaced with new ones. Rhett was going to be forty that October, so that meant he had lived through five of these changeovers already.

 

And since GMM began in January 2012 some of the same cells that had been in him back then were still there rejoicing. All the lust and longing Rhett had felt, and now…they were fuckn' kissing through that very mic hole. Life was good.

 

He knew Link's face was smushed against the opposite side just as his was to the front to get more of each other's mouths. For some reason, that increased the intensity of the kiss to a greater level…like it was stronger because they were both straining that hard for it.

 

Mhmm! Fuck, it just made Rhett want to grab his cock and wank, but he didn't. And as painful as it was, he broke away from Link's sexy lips and planted his butt back on the floor. "Hell, babe, that was hot!"

 

Rhett's cock twitched when he watched that mouth move and say, “Fuck yes it was!”

 

He looked at the remaining items and tried to decide on the best ones. He had an ice cold beer bottle, a stick of butter, a hotdog, a glazed doughnut, and a strawberry Twizzlers twist…well and the PR24 but that was already a given. Since they were laid out in a neat row, he decided to have Link choose. "I'm thinking of a number from one to eight."

 

Link whimpered, “Please don't let this be you making me pick how many items we have to do before I get your cock!”

 

Rhett laughed, “I've scarred you for life haven't I?!”

 

“Yes! Very much so.”

 

"Well, it isn't how many…it's just a way for you to choose the first item of the remaining eight."

 

“Yay! In that case…hmmm…I choose…one.”

 

Even more laughter escaped Rhett's lips, “You still do not trust me, do you?”

 

Link's mouth smiled wider than the hole, “Damn straight I don't. I've been spanked and sexually tormented by you before, Mr. McNeal!”

 

Rhett snickered as he grabbed the brown beer bottle. “First off, do NOT bite down on this…and secondly, I might just have to be a bit naughty with it.”

 

Link's tongue wiggled around trying to get to the mystery object. The beer bottle was turned, so the inquisitive appendage felt the neck of the bottle first. “Whoa…its cold…and hard.” 

 

“Unlike my cock, Link. Which is hot and hard.”

 

“Oh hell! Stop it.”

 

Leaning closer to get a good look, Rhett rotated the bottle, so the cap and neck were now pushing into the man's mouth. And FUCK! When Link's lips closed around the brown glass, it was so damn erotic.

 

"Well? What is it?"

 

The pink flesh moved off the item as Link guessed, “A bottle…probably one of Louis' beer bottles.”

 

“Ding…ding! You are correct. Now I want you to do to it what you did to Mr. Fountain.”

 

Link's mouth spread into a smile, “You've acquired a new kink haven't you?”

 

“I do believe you are correct, Mr. McNeal. Seeing you suck off inanimate phallic objects is hot! Now just keep your mouth open, so I can thrust it in there a few times before you start sucking.”

 

"Ahhhhhh…"Link did as told, and the tongue rolled out like a red carpet.

 

"Fuck! Oh, hell that's so fuckn' hot." Rhett proceeded to carefully shove as much of the bottle into the gaping mouth as he could. And surprisingly…but not really since Link had a big mouth…half the bottle got inside before Rhett pulled it out so not to scratch the man's flesh with the cap. The hole in the table just wide enough to allow the width of the bottle to pass through.

 

“You dirty slut.” He teased. “You just opened that mouth and took it all in…my sexy cock hungry man.”

 

Rhett wanted to grab Link's face and feel the cheeks and jaw working as the bottle was pushed inside, but the table didn't allow that. Instead, he leaned even closer and kissed the side of Link's stretched open lips while the bottle slid past the pink flesh. It was so fucking fantastic.

 

After a few minutes, Rhett tossed the bottle onto the floor and replaced it entirely with his mouth. It was so deliciously salacious to feel the coldness of the man's mouth thanks to the beer bottle. But it didn't take Rhett's tongue long to warm Link back up. Rhett moaned as he moved away, “Mhmm, that was awesome.”

 

Link gulped loudly, "Oh hell, yes!"

 

Not wanting to spend any more time on food, Rhett reached down and picked up the PR24. “One last item to guess and then you can have my item. My hard, precum leaking item.”

 

"Glory holes are fun, but I am too much a tactile person." Link grumbled. "I ache to touch you throughout all this, and the damn table is like a cock-blocker."

 

“Agreed, babe. And I would love to see that collar on you during this too.”

 

"Well…you coul…"

 

Link's words were cut off by the insertion of the PR24 tip. Rhett nibbled on his lower lip as the man moaned around the black polycarbonate shaft. “Relax your throat, babe.”

 

Slowly…inch by inch…Rhett kept pushing in the baton. Even as the tip hit the back of Link's throat, the head just tilted in the right way to allow more to slide inside. They were a hand length away from the handle when Link finally started to gag.

 

Rhett withdrew it carefully but fast. “That was so good, Link.”

 

A couple of coughs happened before Link responded, “Thank the universe and Sally Vonhum for introducing us to the fun of a PR24.”

 

“Think you can get farther this time?”

 

“Oh fuck! I…I'll try. Do I get a nice cookie dough reward then?”

 

“You know it!”

 

“Mhmm…do it. Ahhhh…”

 

Rhett groaned as the wet baton slipped back into that wicked mouth. This time they got up to only half a hand between Link's mouth and the handle. It was removed as gagging noises once again began.

 

Fuck! Seeing the black nightstick shove past those pink lips was so hot. Rhett had to get a picture of it. “I want to put the PR24 back in again, babe.”

 

“But you said I'd receive my reward now.” Link pouted.

 

“And you will…but I want to take a picture while it is in and see your body on the one side and the PR24 being sucked on the other.”

 

“YES! Oh hell yes!”

 

Rhett pushed the PR24 back in but only a hand and a half away from the handle so Link wouldn't gag. He grabbed his phone then and moved till he had the best angle.

 

CLICK!

 

"Mhmm, it is everything I thought it would be and so much more." Rhett drooled down at the picture. "Fuck, I need video too."

 

He moved back over to the dangling baton while holding the phone farther away to capture the whole shot. Once he was satisfied with the framing, Rhett started thrusting the PR24 in and out of the mouth.

 

Link was really getting into it by this point and sucked on the inserted poly-carbonate stick. Two minutes of this was recorded before Rhett tapped the stop button.

 

Out came the baton then as Rhett took some cookie dough and slathered it all over his cock. It stuck nicely. He licked off his fingers and re-grabbed his phone to capture another video of this part.

 

And he didn't even just do the tip…since the man's mouth had already proven how much could be inserted, Rhett shoved the whole cock inside.

 

Link moaned around it and started sucking and licking off the cookie dough.

 

Mhmm! Fuck! Rhett's fingers ached to dig into the man's hair and hold Link even tighter to him. His hands moved to the top edge of the table then as he started thrusting into that willing and wanton mouth.

 

The sound of his skin slapping against the green vinyl surface was such a turn on. Over a thousand episodes worth of pent up frustration just pushing him on and on…making Link and the damn card table his bitch.

 

When he looked down and caught sight of the dog collar around Link's neck, that was it. His knuckles turned white at the same time Link's mouth did too. Cookie dough and cum now mingling in the guy's stomach.

 

As the last drop escaped, and the spent cock was tugged out of Link's glory-holed mouth…the sensitive tip caught on Link's teeth causing Rhett to shiver all over.

 

“Rhett?”

 

“Yes, babe?”

 

“I want your ass.”

 

“Come and get it…I'm all yours.”

 

“No…I want it through the hole.”

 

Rhett gasped, “Oh fuck…o…okay.”

 

Link's blindfolded face appeared over the top of the table as the man knelt and a very hard cock was pushed into the hole.

 

Hell! Rhett wanted that cock so bad. He reached out and started stroking the precum into the skin. He had planned to use the moisture to get the tip past his rim…but he needed a taste. So he licked it all off and instead took another handful of the cookie dough and slathered it on Link's cock instead.

 

“You dirty man!” Link gasped understanding what was about to happen. “As if I didn't like cookie dough enough as it was…now I will forever think of this moment when I eat it.”

 

“Fuck yes, babe! Your cookie dough cock is going to be shoved all the way into my ass!”

 

Rhett licked off his fingers as green eyes latched onto the blindfold. Once the flesh was clean, he got on his hands and knees and started backing up to the offered dick. When the sticky tip poked into his crack, Rhett used his core muscles to hold himself up while his hands moved behind to spread the cheeks wide.

 

His abs burned, but it was worth it. With Link pressed against the table not budging and Rhett pushing backward, the dough-slicked tip opened the rim and popped inside. Once that happened, he just jammed back on the rest…fuck! It was the perfect fit.

 

Not all the cookie dough stayed on, though, as the cock was thrust inside the tight hole. Remnants dripped and smeared into the green table. As Link started moving, and the cock was pulled out and slammed back in…cookie dough splattered everywhere.

 

Rhett knew with how horned up Link was, it wasn't going to take long before there was more than cookie dough in his ass. So he did all he could to help that moment along. The table rattled as they both slammed their bodies together.

 

Link's voice trembled as the sexy fucker started saying the most delicious things, “I ca…can't wait till I fill…yo…you up with my cum, bitch boy.”

 

SLAM!

 

“I'm going to spread those cheeks…and…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Mhmm…hell!! I'm…I'm…going to…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Pre…pressss…oh fuck! My…my mouth against…”

 

SLAM!

 

“Mhmm…that sloppy hole…mhmm…and…oh fuck…”

 

SLAM!

 

"And…eat my cum…oh hell…"

 

SLAM!

 

“And…and…the cookie dough out.”

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

SLAM!

 

One last guttural groan escaped Link's lips then as cum gushed into Rhett's hole.

 

The messy cock was pulled out a minute later, and the card table was tossed aside. Rhett's cheeks were spread wide then while Link went to town on the sloppy hole and made sure not one drop of cum or cookie dough remained.

 

It was fuckn' hot! Even more so when those dirty lips moved to his and they kissed. The mixture of cum and cookie dough really did taste good. With their bodies pressed tightly together Rhett cupped Link's face and continued the kiss long after the flavor returned to just being Link.

 

He needed ass time of his own, though…needed it, craved it…had to have it. Which is why he rolled them, so Link was on the floor looking up at him. The man's legs moved to drape over Rhett's shoulder as he rubbed the precum coming from his cock on the waiting hole. "Want some cookie dough too, Lincoln?"

 

“Fuck yes! Fill my ass up with it.”

 

Rhett sat back on his calves and grabbed the container. A smear of dough mixed with Rhett's precum before he leaned down and lapped it off Link's rosebud. His tongue poked through the tight rim and licked. Two cookie dough covered fingers pushed in next and widened the hole.

 

Once it was good enough, Rhett proceeded to shove the rest of the cookie dough inside. Link's mouth was gaping open by now, and a line of drool had escaped the one corner. Rhett wrapped his arms around the guy's thighs and positioned the cock head against the hole.

 

Then with no warning or easing in, Rhett just jammed his hard dick into the cookie dough stuffed ass and started fucking away. He dang near bent the man in half when he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Link's. Everything was hungry and needy. It wasn't soft and gushy…except for the very squishy cookie dough.

 

They didn't even speak…well, they really couldn't have anyways as their lips never parted the whole time Rhett tore into Link's ass. For several minutes the only sounds in the basement were their labored breathing and the sexy slap of skin. Rhett was suddenly whimpering through an orgasm then while Link moaned and enjoyed the hot cum filling up inside.

 

Rhett collapsed onto Link's chest as the draped legs moved off his shaking shoulders. “That was fuckn' fantastic!”

 

Link smiled in agreement, “So glad we didn't just do it the other night…that we waited for all this perfection.”

 

“Yeah, I…” Rhett wasn't able to finish because the sound of the front door opening was heard and they froze. He looked down at their naked bodies and the food items laying out on the floor, “Fuck.”

 

They got up as fast as they could. Something easier for Rhett than Link since Link's ass was filled with cum and cookie dough. The guy started giggling as boxers, jeans, and glasses were shoved on. "This is insane…I'm baking a cum cookie in my ass, and I'm going to have to talk to my mom."

 

Rhett was giggling too as he quickly redressed and shoved everything he had brought down into the white trash bag. He folded the table's legs and hid the bag behind the slanted table as it leaned against the one wall. Phones were then put in their pockets, and after another look around, Rhett snuck up the stairs and unlocked the door.

 

It opened quietly at least, and he was able to slip out to see who was home. Nobody was in the kitchen when he emerged, though…and a peek in the living room showed no one as well. That was when he heard a door shut upstairs and soon followed by the sound of a shower. It was too early for Louis, and surely it couldn't be Sue, right? Had it been two hours?

 

Rhett raced back to the basement and Link. “Someone is in the shower, but I don't know who. You go to the downstairs bathroom and…umm…shit out a cookie. I will dispose of the other food items."

 

Link was up the stairs even before Rhett walked over to retrieve the table and the white bag. Since they had to mail the table anyways, he took it to the kitchen and leaned it with the top facing against the basement wall.

 

He put back the unused butter then and tossed the rest of the food into the trash. All that was left in the bag which was now tucked behind the table was the beer bottle and the PR24.

 

He was going to check on Link when the upstairs bathroom door was opened, and an only-covered-in-a-towel Louis walked out. The older guy didn't even have a scrap of embarrassment and just smiled down at Rhett, "Hey, did Sue mention when she'll get home?"

 

“Should be any time now. She actually said you would be a bit longer at work.”

 

“Oh man. I bet she got my schedule mixed up. I work longer tomorrow not today. Guess this means if I want to eat I'm going to have to make it myself.”

 

Rhett had to laugh at the woe-be-gone expression on the man's face, “What were you hungry for? I don't mind making you something.”

 

“Really? Well, a PB&J would be nice to tide me over till Sue got home.”

 

“Sure…sounds good actually. I'll make myself one too.”

 

"Thanks, Rhett. It was a crazy day at work, so I appreciate that."

 

“I'll bring it to the living room for you, Louis.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Rhett waited till the guy went into the master bedroom and shut the door before racing to the downstairs bathroom where Link was dealing with cookie dough issues.

 

The door was locked, of course, so he knocked.

 

“Who's there?”

 

"Umm, sir, I'm the local baker, and I was wondering if you knew where all my cookie dough disappeared too?"

 

“Har, har.”

 

The door was unlocked, and Rhett slipped inside. "Hey, it was Louis home early from work. He's in the bedroom now so if you wanted to take a shower you could."

 

Link glared, “It's not my body that is sludged up, mister. Just how much cookie dough did you shove inside me?”

 

“Had to be almost a half cup. And I fucked you pretty hard too.”

 

“Yeah, and pushed it even farther in…thank goodness it was chip-less.”

 

Rhett tried hard not to laugh, but it was kind of funny. "Sorry, babe."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Next time, clean me out like I did for you, brat."

 

“Yes, sir. I'd do it now, but I have to get to the kitchen. Promised to make a hungry step-dad a PB&J.”

 

Link moaned, “Annnnd just like that I am thinking about the night at the Randell House when you made ME a PB&J!”

 

“You know that's going to happen a lot now.” Rhett said half gushy and half afraid.

 

“What? You making me into a PB&J?” Link teased.

 

"Well, that and us having moments were memories flood us at the oddest times."

 

“We were able to do so much over there.” Link said with awe.

 

“Yeah, we so fuckn' did.”

 

They just smiled softly at each other. It was a bit weird since Link was still sitting on the toilet trying to expel cookie dough…but that's love, and they were saturated in it.

 

"Well, I better hurry and make Louis' sandwich. I'll meet you up in the bathroom then…maybe I could help get you clean."

 

“You're so naughty, Rhett.”

 

“Yeah, your naughty Rhett.”

 

Link just sat there full of cookie dough and grinned like a fool, “Mhmm, yes. All mine.”

 

 

Sue looked at her watch as she sat on the park bench with Amelia and was happy to see she had another hour before Louis got off work. She always tried to have a snack or a meal ready when he came home.

 

“So any new pictures of the grandbabies?” Amelia asked.

 

"Are you kidding me? I have so many. My son and his wife…and heck, even the kids are wonderful at keeping me in the loop." Sue tapped away on her phone to get to the picture folder. Her finger slipped, though, and her calendar came on the screen instead.

 

She was just about to close it down when she noticed Louis schedule for today. "Oh no!"

 

Amelia looked at Sue with concern, “What is it? Everyone okay?”

 

"I mixed up my husband's work schedule. Louis is home already and probably hungry. I don't even know if Link had been back home at all today, so the poor guy came home to an empty house and no food."

 

"You spoil that man way too much, Sue." Amelia said with a chuckle. "They have to fend for themselves now and then. I make my Harold cook every Friday night, so he at least knows how to feed himself in case of an emergency."

 

“But you're only on your first marriage, Ame. I've been around the rodeo and Louis is the real deal. I like pampering him because he does the same to me in so many other ways.”

 

The woman smiled, “You're adorable. Go…go home to your man and make him some dinner.” Amelia gave Sue a big hug then, “I had a wonderful time chatting with you, my friend.”

 

“Same here, missy. I'll call you to set up another get-together.”

 

Sue waved goodbye to Amelia's granddaughter then before walking fast to her car and driving home.

 

 

“Rhett, that was a decent sandwich. My stomach thanks you.” Louis handed him the empty plate and took the offered cold beer. The condensation on Louis' bottle wasn't on the one in Rhett's hand.

 

"Happy to oblige, sir. Glad you were okay with a simple meal. I can cook if I have to, but Jesse has spoiled me."

 

“Ditto. Sue is too good to me.”

 

It made Rhett happy to hear Sue had finally found a good one. He drank his warm beer and smiled. "Well, I better check on Link. We still have a few errands to run. Going over to his Pop-pop's for dinner now and have to get to the UPS store before it closes.

 

Rhett took the dishes to the kitchen then before grabbing the white bag containing the PR24 and heading upstairs to the bathroom. Link had moved there as soon as Louis had come down.

 

The door was locked, so once again he knocked.

 

“Rhett?”

 

“Yeah, Link. Just me.”

 

The door was opened, and a naked Link appeared. "I am finally cookie dough free."

 

“Shower time then before your momma gets home.”

 

Link wiggled his eyebrows, “Don't drop the soap, Rhett.”

 

“Maybe I want to, Link.”

 

 

Sue walked into the house and heard the TV in the living room blaring the Game Show Network. Louis loved watching all the old vintage games when he came home. “Hey baby, I am so sorry for not being here.”

 

She kissed his balding head and sat next to him on the sofa, “Can I get you anything?”

 

“I'm okay, beautiful lady. Rhett made me a PB&J and brought me a cold beer.”

 

"Oh, so have the boys been home for a while?"

 

“No clue, but they've been here at least since I came home.”

 

“Guess I better start on supper then. I bet they're hungry too.”

 

Louis shook his head no, “Rhett said something about them going to Pop-pop's for dinner.”

 

"Oh, I thought when they left earlier that they were headed there. Maybe I heard them wrong." She snuggled against her man, "So what would you like for dinner?"

 

The softest, sweetest look entered Louis' eyes as he glanced over at her, “You.”

 

 

The steamy water slid over Rhett and Link, but they didn't take notice. Their hands were wrapped around each other and their lips pressed together. It wasn't even a raunchy moment since all that had been dealt with down in the basement. No, this was just two lovers enjoying the warm water and the time they had before the world invaded.

 

\- - - - -

 

“I want your dream to be true, Rhett.” Link pouted when their lips finally parted.

 

“Which one? Me being pregnant or you?”

 

"Wouldn't matter as long as we were together twenty-four-seven. I love Christy as I know you love Jessie, but they just aren't this…they aren't us."

 

Rhett kissed those pouty lips, "I do like when you and I go somewhere with the kids…or have them with us on the show, and we can say here are OUR children. Of course, we instantly do the whole spiel of having them with women, but for that brief moment it's wonderful."

 

“Ditto.”

 

Knowing their time was limited before Link's mom got home they made quick work of the actual showering.

 

After all the soap was gone and they were scrubbed clean, Link turned off the colder water. He wrapped his arms around Rhett once more and nuzzled the man's warm throat, “Oh to be able to stop time and just exist right here for a few extra hours with you.”

 

"Well, at least we have the visit with your grandparents to look forward to. It's always fun to hang around and talk to them.”

 

Link pressed their wet bodies together, "We need to ship that table out too so we can have it when we get back to the studio. I still really want a video with just us and the weirdly messy table. That way every time we see on all our social media sites, we'll smile remembering today in the basement."

 

"Mhmm, yes!" Another kiss started causing them both to moan.

 

Once the lip-lock ended, they reluctantly moved apart and got out of the tub to dry off. Link let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the towel rub against Rhett's naked wet flesh, “If we didn't have to play catch-up with our errands I'd so push you over to the sink and fuck you till it rattled.”

 

A quick kiss was pressed to those pouty lips as Rhett grabbed the PR24 and walked over to the door. “Come on, babe. The sooner we leave, the faster we can return.” 

 

As they headed back to the bedroom to get redressed, Link was at least able to find solace in watching the sway of the sexy fucker's naked ass.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you might have been thinking it was a strange mixture of food I chose for the glory hole fun. But there was a method to my perverted madness. All the food mentioned was the same stuff actually used in the tongue training montage from Buddy System Season Two lol. I enjoy merging things together like that :) And in case you didn't click on the link to the song in an earlier chapter…here it is again. [ Tongue of The Cobra ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c16GtPTufi8&t=6s).
> 
> Here is a link to the fifth anniversary video which Rhett and Link made back in January 2017. The instant I saw it the naughty ideas started. I knew I had to somehow include them finding it and using it before making the video. Try to watch the video and not grin evilly at how naughty it now appears lol. You're welcome lol. [ GMM 5 year birthday video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_16hiZ1CFE&feature=youtu.be).


	43. Sit, Ubu, sit!

* * *

 

\- - - - -

 

Sue moved around the kitchen getting everything she needed for supper. She liked having all the food ingredients on the counter, so she could just reach over and grab them.

 

She removed the Saran wrap around the chicken thighs and placed the skinless meat into the pan. The butter bubbled as the heated metal started searing the bird's flesh. The styrofoam and the wrapping would have gotten tossed into the can if Sue hadn't been perplexed at what was laying on top of the other trash.

 

“Why the heck is an uneaten hotdog, a still wrapped lollipop, an uneaten doughnut and a piece of Twizzlers in there?”

 

Going back to the sink for other clues Sue found an empty cookie dough container, a knife with peanut butter and jelly remnants on it, and two plates. It was then, from the corner of her eye, that she saw the leaning table with the hole in it.

 

“No…they didn't.” Morbid curiosity pushed Sue over to the table. She grabbed the edge and leaned it back till a very messy top came into view. “Well, damn!”

 

It wasn't really what a mom wanted to see when she noticed certain white streaks against the green vinyl. Sue cringed. It was one thing to know her boy was sexually active…but heck! To see undeniable proof was just plain weird. Okay so maybe it was better that all that discarded food was in the trashcan and not back in the fridge.

 

She leaned the table against the wall and returned to the stove to flip the chicken. The butter had left a satisfactory browning on the seared side. Sue cut off one more tab of butter then before placing the rest in the fridge.

 

 

Two clean and dressed men walked downstairs and into the living room. The mouthwatering aroma of supper let them know Sue was home.

 

Louis looked over and smiled, "Smell that, boys?!"

 

Link grinned, “Smells like mom's making chicken.”

 

Rhett's eyes widened as he remembered he had left the card table in the kitchen. Shit! There were cum stains and other things on it. "Uhh, I'm going to go say hi to Sue."

 

He dashed out of the living room and quickly slipped into the kitchen. The table was still leaning by the basement wall, so maybe she hadn't noticed it.

 

“Next time put other things over what you throw away.”

 

He stood there blushing bright red as a knowing mom turned to shake her head at him. “Sorry about that.”

 

Sue grinned, “I'm scarred for life now, mister. Especially because of that table over there.”

 

If he could have turned even redder, it would have happened right then, "Oh hell, I'm extremely sorry. Louis came home early and we…umm…well, we…had to rush to clean up.”

 

“What happened to mailing the table and going to see Pop-pop?”

 

A sheepish grin spread across his face, "Well, we were in the car and well…I mean…the house was empty, and Link and I had wanted to use the card table…sooooo we turned around."

 

"Stop. Okay, more than enough information." Sue playfully grimaced. "Are you really going to mail it like that?"

 

"Well…yeah. See it's been five years since GMM started, so we wanted to make a video with it…and…umm…maybe make the video a bit more secretly personal to us."

 

“I bet that was my son's idea wasn't it?”

 

"Well, actually…yes."

 

Sue suddenly understood why the stick of butter had been so soft, "Please tell me that you didn't use butter for anything?"

 

The evil laughter which burst from Rhett's mouth didn't make her feel any better. "Soooo okay, we didn't use it…but it was downstairs to get used."

 

"Well dang. My son is Hugh Hefner, and he's snogging Larry Flint."

 

Rhett leaned over and kissed her cheek for that one, “We do have a large backlog of ideas churning in our perverted imaginations.”

 

“He takes after me.” Sue grinned wickedly. “The things his daddy and I would get into…Pop-pop was always threatening to put the hose on us.”

 

“I could see you being wild, Miss Sue. You and Charles both have that naughty twinkle in your eyes.”

 

"Oh yes…very much. Over the years I thought I'd never find someone as fun, but then Louis came along…I'm so blessed to have found him." She said with the gushiest smile.

 

Link walked in about then, “We better get going, Rhett. You know Nana likes us on time for dinner. We're cutting it close if we want to ship the table out before we head over there.”

 

Getting used to the fantastic freedom of not having to hide, Rhett grabbed Link and kissed the man senseless. He smiled at the shocked look on Link's face and the grin on Sue's. He winked at her, "I've been very blessed too."

 

Sue watched as Link's mouth gaped open, "Close your mouth, son. You'll catch flies."

 

Link did as told while blushing like crazy. “I'm just not used to this yet…bear with me.”

 

She moved over and kissed her son's cheek, "You'll always have a safe place to express yourself here.”

 

“I know, mom. Thank you.”

 

Rhett went over and grabbed the table, “Going to be fun explaining the stains.”

 

Sue chuckled as she handed the spatula to Link, "Stand watch over the chicken while I go grab a sheet to wrap the table in, so none of the UPS employees get a sneak peek of the stickiness."

 

Link's gasp and widened blue eyes had both Rhett and Sue cracking up. She quickly ran to the linen closet upstairs and brought back a clean white sheet. She also handed them a large garbage bag. "It will help keep things from getting absorbed into the linen."

 

Rhett was laughing uncontrollably, “You're so freakn' awesome, Miss Sue.”

 

They made quick work of wrapping the table up, and with the duct tape she found in the junk drawer they were ready to mail it out.

 

“You boys have a good night. I'll see you when you get back from Pop-pop's.”

 

“Bye, mom. Love you.” Link hugged her and kissed her cheek.

 

“Love you too, baby.”

 

Sue moved over to Rhett and kissed his cheek, “You too, Mr. Flint.”

 

A big grin stretched across his face at that.

 

\- - - - -

 

“That was the best meal ever, Nana.” Link leaned back in his chair and patted his very happy stomach.

 

A warm smile was sent from across the dining room table to him, "Thank you, baby. I always enjoy cooking for you guys."

 

Rhett was sitting next to her and leaned over to kiss her wrinkly cheek, "We appreciate it very much, Nana."

 

Link turned to his side and smiled warmly at Pop-pop, “No wonder why you'll live to be a hundred. You have had this kind of cooking all your life.”

 

Wisdom that couldn't be taught shimmered in the older man's eyes, "It wasn't the cooking, boy. It was because she's loved me in every aspect of our lives…cooking included."

 

A wink was sent from the older man to Nana who blushed and smiled back, “Oh hush, you old fool. You're just trying to get me to let you watch that _Rockford Files_ marathon on TV tonight.”

 

“You know you still have the hots for James Garner, woman.”

 

Rhett and Link laughed and gushed at the ease the older couple had with each other. Maybe, just maybe Link's foot moved across and rubbed against Rhett's. And maybe just maybe when Rhett passed the salt shaker to Link, their fingers happened to brush.

 

Who needed a porno when they had the clear evidence of a lifetime of loving someone sitting by the table. And in that instant, Link saw a vision of him and Rhett as a craggy old couple…their grandkids would come over for the weekend and call them Pappy and Pop-pop. It always seemed natural to fall into that reality.

 

Yes, it had been so much fun being wild down in his mom's basement earlier with the mic hole. And it was wickedly entertaining to know that the messy card table was in some plane flying to their office as they sat there…but Link's end game wasn't chasing Rhett around the house at ninety…even though he would.

 

No, it was this. This lifelong romance and commitment shared between two living souls through all the crap and the wonder of life.

 

“You boys are more than welcome to join us for the marathon.”

 

Pop-pop's invitation took Link out of his thoughts, but he had missed what had actually been said. He looked over to Rhett who was looking back at him. Crap! No help there, "Uh, what do you think, Rhett?"

 

Brilliant!

 

"Well, I'm game if you are."

 

Shit! What if whatever it was sucked? Or if he said no and it was something like driving to Disney World? Okay, nothing that big but maybe just as good. Link stared at the three hopeful faces, "Sure. Why not."

 

Nana got up and started gathering the empty dishes, “I'll make some popcorn. You boys go relax in the living room.”

 

Rhett took the dishes from her, "Link and I got this, Nana. How about you and Pop-pop head there and get the TV set up for the show. Popcorn still in the cupboard over the stove?"

 

“Such sweet boys. Yes, my dear, over the stove.”

 

As the older pair walked out of the dining room, Link and Rhett gathered the dinner dishes and carried them to the kitchen. They worked quickly, and soon the dishwasher was filled and running.

 

Rhett moved over to Link then and cupped his face in warm hands, “We'd make a cute older couple.”

 

Link laughed, “Hell yes we would.”

 

A kiss was shared…and one more…and maybe two or three after.

 

And not growly, needy ones but that soft kind…just because they could.

 

Link rested his forehead against Rhett's shoulder. "Guess we better take care of the popcorn before Nana comes to check on us."

 

He was suddenly enveloped in the guy's arms and almost couldn't breathe with how tightly they were pressed together. He loved it! His own arms moved around Rhett's back and held on for dear life. "Fuck, I love you."

 

“Ditto, Link. I love you too.”

 

"Is the popcorn done yet?" Nana was suddenly in the kitchen as well, and they jumped apart.

 

“Uhh…we…uhh just finished getting the dishwasher going.” Link made up the lie not knowing how to handle the situation.

 

The older woman moved over to the said dishwasher and saw it was already almost to the rinse cycle, “Hmm.”

 

A blush stole across Link's face at being caught. He felt twelve again as those shrewd eyes landed on him. He looked over at Rhett for support, but the guy looked just as guilty. Shit!

 

Nana's hands moved to her hip as she glared at them, "Kissing and hugging are all well and good, but lying is not. Next time put the popcorn on before you start the other stuff. And, Lincoln, don't lie to me ever again."

 

And just like that, she walked out of the room leaving two stunned men behind.

 

"Well, shit!" Rhett turned to Link and saw the same expression. "Did she just round-about say she knows about us?"

 

“Uhh…I think so.”

 

"Well, shit!"

 

“Yeah.”

 

Four bags of popcorn were made in silence as they tried to wrap there mind around that.

 

When they walked into the living room, Link tried not to make eye contact with his Nana when he handed her a bag of popcorn. He gave one to Pop-pop then and moved back to the other sofa to sit next to Rhett.

 

On TV two cops sat across a table discussing matters. The one on the left was all grumpy and abrupt about having to not follow up on some cases. The cop on the right just wanted to have a few more days to solve them but nope. The next scene was those files being locked in a cabinet. The camera zoomed into the label on the drawer, and _Rockford Files_ appeared. It was a pretty ingenious way of introducing the premise of the show.

 

For the next five and a half hours they watched the first eight episodes. For being in their late eighties, Nana and Pop-pop didn't fall asleep once. But after the eighth one ended the TV was turned off.

 

"Well, I don't know about y'all, but this man needs to get to bed." Pop-pop stood up and helped Nana do the same.

 

Rhett and Link moved over to the elderly couple then and hugged them goodbye.

 

Link placed a kiss on his Nana's cheek, “I'm going to miss you guys. Wish California and North Carolina were closer.”

 

"Well, our door and arms are always open to you." Nana's warm arms wrapped around him and he melted into them.

 

“Don't be strangers now, you hear?” Pop-pop said patting Rhett on the shoulder.

 

“Promise, sir.”

 

Link moved in for a hug then, and it was hard feeling his grandfather's weakened arms. Even still, Link always held on as tight as possible and for as long. “See you soon, Pop-pop. Love you.”

 

Those ancient eyes crinkled, “Love you too, Lincoln.”

 

It was always hard leaving the house. The sad fact was that each year brought Link that much closer to losing his grandparents. And he wasn't foolish enough to think they would live forever, but it still sucked having to wonder each time he left if that would be the last time he'd get to hear them say his name. Because of that he walked back to the porch and hugged them once more. "I love you both so very much."

 

“Ditto, honey. Have a safe flight tomorrow.” Nana kissed his cheek before he walked over to Rhett and the rental car.

 

As they drove away, he waved to them till they disappeared from sight. "Life is so damn short." Link sighed as he turned to Rhett, "I don't even want to think who I would've been if they hadn't been in my life. I mean Pop-pop was more father to me than my own while growing up. I hate knowing how close we are to losing them."

 

Rhett reached over and held Link's hand, “We just got to enjoy every moment we can and make as many memories as possible. Which is why I'm glad we stayed for TV time.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” Link leaned over and rested his head on Rhett's shoulder. “So this is the final sleep till California.”

 

Rhett grimaced. “Ugh, don't. How about we just don't sleep? Make it last longer?”

 

“Yeah. We can always sleep on the flight home.”

 

"No, not home” Rhett placed an arm around Link's shoulder, “Home will forever now be the Randell House in England with you."

 

The gushiest of looks took over his face, “Fuck, yes.”

 

When Rhett parked the rental car in the driveway of Sue's house, the two men didn't leave the vehicle right away. Instead, their seat belts were removed, and they met in the middle for a few kisses.

 

"We better get inside." Rhett said with a pout minutes later. "The sooner we go in, the sooner we can head upstairs. I think we should do my room this time since we got to defile yours already.”

 

Link grinned, “Sounds like a plan and just how will we be defiling it, Mr. McNeal?”

 

Rhett leaned back in the driver's seat and thought hard for a good answer, “Hmmm…”

 

The second the tall fucker came up with an idea was clearly seen. Those green eyes widened, and the evilest grin spread across those bearded lips.

 

“So what's the plan, Rhett?”

 

“We never did use MY dog collar or the leash.”

 

Link gasped, and his cock went SCCHHWWING! "Hell yes! Oh, fuck! Thank goodness it's late. Mom and Louis should be in bed already, so we don't have to make conversation."

 

“Exactly. How about you grab some snacks from the kitchen while I get into character.”

 

“Let's go!”

 

They practically raced out of the car and in the house. They were heading towards their designated destinations when the sound of the living room TV broke into their consciousness. Their both decided that if they didn't stop to look, then whoever was there wouldn't see them either. Okay so maybe it wasn't a brilliant plan because…

 

“Hey boys, how did dinner go?” Sue called out.

 

"Crap." Rhett whispered in frustration as they stopped in their tracks and walked over to the living room.

 

They both felt so very obvious standing there by the door jam. Link was the first to talk, "It was a wonderful time. Nana made an awesome meal as always, and then we watched a small marathon of _Rockford Files_.”

 

“Oh yes, Pop-pop loved that show.” Sue smiled at the memories playing in her head. “It was like how Rhett's dad had been so religious about watching _Matlock_. Pop-pop would have that show on, and heaven forbid if you talked during it. Link's dad and I were dating when it was actually still on TV. We had a standing deal that we were to be there to watch it each week. Thank goodness it was a great show. Didn't hurt that James Garner was hot.” Sue winked at them, “Seems I have a thing for dark-haired men.”

 

Rhett chuckled, "Me too, Miss Sue, me too."

 

Feeling a bit more at ease around his mom, Link smiled, “Well, I don't share that attraction…apparently, I'm a connoisseur for tall, dirty blond, and dorky.”

 

A gushy look overtook Rhett's face, “That was so cute. Thanks, Link.”

 

"Anytime. But I was really talking about Brad Pitt." A smirk splayed across Link's face. That was until Rhett growled and stalked menacingly toward him.

 

Sue's peels of laughter filled the room as Link started running to get away from Rhett. He came to hide behind her, “Mom, don't let him hurt your baby.”

 

"You deserve anything he chooses to do to you, Lincoln. Brad Pitt? Really? I would have chosen Chris Hemsworth."

 

“Mom!” Link exclaimed.

 

“Link!” She exclaimed right back.

 

“Miss Sue, if I put your boy over my shoulder and spanked his ass would you be offended?” Rhett said glowering into Link's blue eyes.

 

Sue giggled, “I would actually enjoy seeing that.”

 

"MOM!" Link ran towards the doorway of the living room but only made it halfway thanks to Rhett's long legs. Suddenly his vision was upside down as he was deposited like a sack of potatoes over the brat's shoulder.

 

SMACK!

 

“Ouch!”

 

Sue laughed even more. “Oh, I'm going to miss you guys.”

 

Rhett moved over to her and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. “Ditto. We've really had such a wonderful time these last few days with you. Thank you for always being so awesome. And thanks for all this…I can't even begin to explain how nice it is to have this freedom with you.”

 

That got Rhett a kiss in return, “Just take care of my baby boy. I love seeing him happy.”

 

“I'm not happy now, mom!” Link said from around the brat's back.

 

Sue knelt down till she was looking at her son's red face. "You had complimented the man. He said thank you. You went on to say you meant Brad Pitt…so you deserve what you got." A kiss was placed on his cheek before she stood back up. "Now get to bed."

 

"Night." Rhett walked out of the living room, and Link's upper body swayed side to side while upside down.

 

"You're going to kill your back carrying me like this up those stairs."

 

SMACK!

 

“I think I'll be just fine, Lincoln. Seems as if I got a lot of exercise over in England.”

 

“Don't forget what we had planned for tonight. Or who will be the one holding the leash.”

 

Rhett chuckled, “Only if I let you. Maybe I'll just fall asleep.”

 

“You wouldn't?!” Link asked as they moved into the guest room and the door was shut.

 

“Perhaps…are you going to behave?”

 

“Fine! Brat!”

 

"Your brat." Rhett bent down, and Link's body flopped onto the bed.

 

As he laid there spread eagle on the mattress staring up at the sexy fucker, Link just gushed, “Always mine. Now where the fuck is that dog collar, mister?”

 

Rhett's grin went ear to ear. "Fuck, I love you.”

 

"You damn well better! Putting me over your shoulder! Geesh! I think you were trying to get me riled up for this moment." Blue eyes were leveled right at the tall man, "Think you wanted me to be all growly when that collar and leash went on you."

 

The suitcase was plopped onto the end of the bed as Rhett scoffed, “Look who's talking. You started it with the Brad Pitt shit. Maybe you wanted to rile me up so that I'd do something to get you in the right frame of mind.”

 

A wicked grin took over Link's face, "Maybe I did. I mean come on…If I were going to pick anyone I'd choose Misha Collins."

 

The black and white dog collar and the heart tag engraved with Link's bitch was tossed onto the bed along with the leash. “Hell! I'd pick him too. Maybe we'd have a threesome.”

 

“It would have to be a foursome.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Jensen Ackles would want to join too.”

 

Green eyes were rolled at that, “Stop going on Tumblr, Lincoln.”

 

“Cockles is all over YouTube as well.”

 

“Yeah, so is Rhink.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Oh, since we're real then they are too?”

 

Link grinned, “Yup.”

 

"Well, I don't quite care at the moment if they are or not. I more into having fun with the other half of Rhink."

 

“Come here, puppy.” Link sat on the edge of the bed with his legs parted.

 

Rhett walked over and knelt down, “Fuck, this is so crazy hot.”

 

Link' felt his heart rate start to race as the leather collar slid around the man's throat, "Mhmm, yes."

 

When it was latched, he let his fingers tickle up Rhett's neck and cup the sexy bearded face. “You are always beautiful, Mr. McNeal, but hell! When you're marked as mine, I can't take my eyes off of you."

 

He leaned over and kissed the collared man. It was the kind of kiss shared between two people whose intertwined history and love soaked the very air around them. And when Rhett's hands slid up his thighs, Link moaned. He'd never get tired of the way his skin sizzled at the guy's touch.

 

CLINK!

 

The leash was attached to the metal loop on the collar, and the air crackled. "You will stay right by my side. Not before me or after.” Link gulped at how delicious it felt to command Rhett. “Do you understand?”

 

“Arrf!”

 

“Fuck! Don't.”

 

Rhett laughed, “Too much?”

 

Link rubbed his crotch to rearrange his cock which was so damn hard, “Uhh…yeah.”

 

Rhett moved over and pretended to sniff said crotch…purposefully rubbing a nose against the hard bulge. Link was squirming like crazy!

 

And when that damn tongue moved out to lap at the denim covered flesh, Link arched back on the bed and bit his lower lip. “Fuck!”

 

His fingers dug into the sheets as teeth nibbled down the shaft. “Rhett! SHIT!”

 

Link couldn't help but rotate his hips as the naughty attention kept going. He knew he was going to mess his pants but fuck he didn't care. Between the nose nuzzles, tongue laps and biting he was a drooling, whimpering pile of pudding.

 

It didn't even take five minutes till he arched his hips against Rhett's face and lost it. And then and only then did the crotch craziness stop.

 

Link's head was hanging backward, and his eyes were shut trying to stay sane through the orgasm when he felt a pair of bearded lips press against his ear, "Who's the bitch now, Lincoln."

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Teeth nipped his earlobe, and Link couldn't stop the shit-faced grin from spreading across his face, “Me. I'm your bitch.”

 

He was pushed backward then till his body hit the mattress. Denim legs straddled his upper torso as Rhett unzipped to pull out a hard cock. It was pressed to Link's lips, "Say ahh, bitch."

 

“Ahhh!”

 

Rhett fell forward and was now on hands and knees as the cock was fed into Link's willing mouth.

 

Link moaned as his orifice was fucked and abused. He grabbed the leash and wrapped it tightly around his hand causing Rhett to moan.

 

“Hell, Link! Yes!”

 

Link's other hand moved up to cup and fondle the dangling balls hitting his chin. Everything else melted away to just that moment. To sucking Rhett's thrusting cock and feeling the balls shift and churn in his hand. To feeling the pressure of Rhett pulling against the leash…to feeling his arm muscle working hard not to allow the collared fucker to get too far.

 

Link moaned around the invading cock, and he felt Rhett shiver. So he did it again on purpose.

 

“Oh fuck! Link stop…you're killing me.”

 

He just grinned and started to hum their _So Dang Dark_ song.

 

And that was it.

 

Rhett gasped and whimpered as an orgasm made every muscle spasm and clench. Link was sucking down cum seconds later and loving every damn drop.

 

When it was over, Rhett tilted sideways to fall onto the bed spent and blissed-out. "Shit, that was awesome!"

 

Link rolled over and looked down into those hazy green eyes, “Fuck, yes it was. Maybe not quite the playtime I had imagined…but hell!”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Moving a leg to lay across Rhett's thighs, Link couldn't imagine a better way to end their last night in North Carolina.

 

As his face pressed against Rhett's warm chest, the busy day took its toll and Link's eyes slowly started to close.

 

But he wasn't tired…no…not at all.

 

He would just let the eyelids shut and rest them a bit.

 

Yep.

 

Not tired…

 

Nope…

 

No…

 

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett smiled as the soft snores started and he gently stroked Link's hair. He unhooked the leash but left the collar around his neck. Something about the tight fit was nice.

 

With a flick of a switch, the bedside lamp was off, and the room was flooded with darkness. Rhett leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Link's parted lips, “Goodnight, Mr. McNeal. And goodnight, North Carolina.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a gushy look, and a pair of heart eyes. Whether it means anything or not…I don't really care. But oh, it is so much fun to watch and enjoy. Here is a cool video of why I simply adore the idea of Cockles [ Friendship can be an excuse... [jensen/misha] ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jz8astKusaA).
> 
> And simply because I like them as people and just can't help smile at their friendship here is another link of them talking. [ Jensen and Misha's first time hanging out ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19FhSP6vots).


	44. In These Small Hours

* * *

 

Consciousness returned to them both on Wednesday as Rob Thomas sang  _Little Wonders_ from Link's phone. It was one of those songs that you don't reach to turn off. It was also the perfect way to begin their final hour before flying back to California and reality. 

 

Rhett just huddled closer to Link and started a soft, loving kiss as Rob finished singing.

 

… **We'll get by**

**It's the heart that really matters in the end**

**Our lives are made  
**

**In these small hours  
**

**These little wonders  
**

**These twists and turns of fate  
**

**Time falls away  
**

**But these small hours  
**

**These small hours still remain**

**All of my regret Will wash away somehow**

**But I can not forget The way I feel right now**

**In these small hours  
**

**These little wonders  
**

**These twists and turns of fate  
**

**These twists and turns of fate  
**

**Time falls away, but these small hours  
**

**These small hours, still remain  
**

**They still remain  
**

**These little wonders  
**

**These twists and turns of fate  
**

**Time falls away  
**

**But these small hours  
**

**These little wonders still remain**

 

The kiss lasted the entire remaining three minutes and longer thanks to Link's alarm app looping the song. It was like Rob Thomas was sitting in the room serenading them as they spent their final hour in bed soaking in the moment, the textures, the sounds.

 

And it was more about their connection than about fucking, but even still, there was a sexual need in the mix. Which was why their cocks constantly rubbed together throughout the soft, languid moment.

 

It was during the fourteenth run through that Link whimpered against Rhett's bearded lips, and a slow-burning orgasm shimmered down the guy's spine. The added slickness of Link's cum had made their crotches slippery and therefore aided in the rapid approach of Rhett's own orgasm.

 

One last play-through of the song happened then as they lay panting on the bed and tried to calm their breathing. Rhett rolled over and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes in existence. "Thank you for these awesome few weeks, babe."

 

Link smiled up at him, “Ditto, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Rhett's head was grasped and brought down for one more deep kiss. He closed his eyes and let his brain record everything…the feel of their skin touching, the taste of Link's breath, and the texture of the thrusting tongue.

 

When Ozzie Osborn's  _Crazy Train_ started to play on Rhett's phone, though, Link reluctantly stopped the kiss and sat up. "Ugh! So it's officially time to get ready." 

 

A soft kiss was placed on those pouting lips, “Well, at least we have some time for a shower and to grab breakfast.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Still sucks, though.” Link walked to the bedroom door then and peeked out. The hallway was empty, and so was the bathroom. "Coast is clear."

 

As they quickly made their way to the bathroom, Rhett thoroughly enjoyed the view of Link's naked, swaying behind. And maybe they didn't have time to fully play again, but he was definitely stealing a few shower kisses.

 

And he did.

 

The warm water added steam to the air as it cascaded down their bodies while their lips moved together. Fingers were in constant roaming mode during the kisses to commit every inch of flesh to memory. If not for the water turning cold they would have stayed in there even longer.

 

A thorough, slow drying off time followed before they moved back to the bedroom to get dressed and make sure their bags were ready to go. The dog collars, leash, PR24, butt-stained swatches of comforter, and the lingerie…or aka all things naughty…were hidden away in Rhett's suitcase.

 

They carried their luggage downstairs then and set the cases by the front door before heading to the kitchen. Sue was at the stove and turned to smile at them, "Hey, guys. If you have time for one last home cooked breakfast, I made some more biscuits and gravy."

 

Rhett checked his phone and saw they had plenty of time. “My stomach says thank you, Miss Sue.”

 

“Mom. It's mom to you now.” Sue said as she smiled at him.

 

Green eyes were tearing up at that, “Really?”

 

She walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek, “Yeah.”

 

Link had a gushy grin happening from it too. "I love you, mom. Thank you for always being so understanding and accepting of who I am. You've never hindered me from expressing myself…however I wanted."

 

“You'll always be my baby boy, Lincoln. I'm so proud of you…always have been.” Sue placed a kiss on her son's cheek. “Now sit, so you can eat this delicious meal.”

 

“Yes, ma'am.”

 

Rhett and Link sat one last time around the kitchen table as Sue took the biscuits out of the oven and dumped them into a bowl. She carried the bowl and the pan of sausage gravy over to the guys. “Grab as many as you want.”

 

Rhett took three and so did Link. Once the biscuits were split and laying in wait, Sue poured half the gravy on each plate. It was heaven!

 

Link dug right into the feast and didn't mind the heat of the gravy. Rhett also pretty much scarfed down the awesome food. He even licked the plate clean once the rest of the meal was residing in his stomach.

 

“So freakn' perfect…mom.” Rhett said feeling a bit odd at that endearment but smiled thankfully at Sue for the use of it. 

 

The older woman teared up at the sound of it too. “I'm going to miss you guys something awful! I almost don't want to let you leave. If I could keep you two here, so you could be together I'd do it.”

 

“I know you would.” Link got up and carried the dishes to the sink before hugging her one more time. “And I can never express how huge these few days of freedom with you have been.”

 

“Ditto.” Rhett said as he joined in on the hug and the three sad people huddled as close together as humanly possible.

 

Sue stepped away then and wiped tears off her wrinkled face, "You better go, so you don't have to rush."

 

Two kisses were placed on each of her cheeks.

 

“Bye, momma.”

 

“We'll call as soon as we land.” Rhett promised.

 

“You do that.”

 

The three headed to the porch then, and with teary eyes, Sue watched as Rhett and Link shoved the luggage into the trunk of the rental car. They waved one last time before disappearing behind the closed doors.

 

Link stared out of the tinted passenger window at the waving woman, “It's times like this I wish she and Louis would move to California.”

 

“Yeah, it would be awesome to have everyone over there with us, but you know they are country folks at heart.”

 

Rhett's hand was clasped as Link turned to send him a questioning glance, “We're going to be able to do this…right?”

 

That hand was lifted to Rhett's lips and kissed, “We'll make it work. We always do, babe.”

 

The hour ride to the Raleigh-Durham Airport went by in solemn silence. His hand never let go of Link's until they pulled up to the white zone.

 

While Rhett handled taking the keys to the rental counter, Link removed their luggage from the trunk. One last check around the car happened then before they headed into the lobby and picked up their tickets.

 

As they were walking through security and had to place their carry-on bags and pocket stuff onto the conveyor belt, Rhett suddenly had an oh-crap moment.

 

How the heck was he going to get the naughty shit out of his suitcase without Jessie seeing?

 

It would have been so much simpler if she weren't picking them up from the airport. They could have just taken a cab to the work apartment and dropped off the stuff. Hell, maybe they should have mailed it to the office and called Stevie to tell her not to open it.

 

Ugh! As if returning to everything wasn't sucky enough.

 

“Hellllooooo?” Link waved a hand in front of Rhett's eyes.

 

He blinked and just stared at the guy, “Sorry. Trying to figure out how to remove all the stuff from my suitcase without Jessie seeing.”

 

Understanding dawned in those blue eyes, “Shit. I didn't think about that. With our luck, it will be the smoothest flight ever, and we'll even get home early."

 

Rhett grinned, “Yeah, I know.

 

And of course, that is exactly what happened. The pilot's voice had come over the speakers at the end of the long five-hour flight to announce that they'd be landing ten minutes ahead of schedule. If not for the moments on the plane while Link slept on his shoulder, Rhett would have been pissed.

 

He gently nudged Link awake and groggy blue eyes glanced up at him making Rhett's heart gush. Fuck, he loved that man! “We're about to land.”

 

Link sat up and looked just as glum as Rhett. “Dammit! And I fell asleep again!”

 

“I didn't mind.” Rhett smiled at the sexy sleeper.

 

“Yeah, but I do. That was over five hours of wasted time.”

 

Since they couldn't touch or kiss, Rhett moved his hand between their pressed together thighs. "It will be okay, ba…Link."

 

The guy smiled at Rhett's almost slip at saying babe. Link laughed, “Really? You sure about that?”

 

“Shut up, dork.”

 

They were laughing…simply laughing when their gazes latched, and a deeper sizzle gripped them. It was wonderful and scary. Wonderful because they loved each other and yet scary since Jessie would be in the mix very soon and they couldn't be eye-fucking.

 

The bing of the seat belt sign being turned on unknowingly broke into the moment and gave them the strength to look away. The noise level increased as their fellow passengers were ready to get out of the plane. Not Rhett, though, he wanted to stay on it forever…well just the being there with Link part anyways.

 

But that wasn't reality. Reality was the feel of the wheels smacking into the tarmac and the plane coming to a slow crawl as it moved to the correct spot. It was the seat belt sign going off as the plane finally stopped. It was the controlled chaos of over a hundred passengers getting up and retrieving their carry-on items from the bins above the seats. It was about squeezing into a line and walking past an overly cheerful flight crew as Rhett and Link moved from the plane to the walkway leading to the airport. And it was about seeing a very happy woman standing with the other smiling people waiting for their loved ones.

 

“YAY! You're home!” Jessie's little body jumped up and wrapped around Rhett. She was so short to his tall that it was like wearing a human vest.

 

“Hey, beautiful.” He couldn't help looking guilty at Link before placing a small kiss on his wife's cheek. The slight grimace on the guy's face was expected but still made Rhett feel bad.

 

The human vest was removed then as Jessie let go. She smiled at them both, “How was the flight? I bet you're whipped.”

 

An odd grin spread across Rhett's face as memories of spanking Link by the bookcase in England flooded his brain. He didn't even realize he had done it. Well not till Jessie nudged him.

 

"Whoa, what is that grin about?" She looked up at him as Rhett shook those dangerous thoughts away.

 

He lied, “Sorry, I guess I'm a bit loopy, but of course Link slept the whole damn time.”

 

She laughed as she turned to Link, “I swear we have a billion pictures of you sleeping. We'll be able to make a wall of photos soon.”

 

"Yeah, I'm sure the dork got a few this time too." Link's smile was a tiny bit strained. Not that she'd see, but Rhett did.

 

“Well, let's grab your suitcases and get the heck out of here. I'm sure you're both ready to be back home.” Jessie took Rhett's hand in hers as they started walking to the baggage claim.

 

Link kept up on the other side of Rhett, and a few quick glances were shared. The want to freely talk with each other was choking them. Getting settled back into their regular routine was going to take longer than normal after the freedom of England and the Randell House.

 

By the time they arrived at the correct carousel, their suitcases were already revolving on it. When Rhett took his off and pulled up the handle, a very feminine hand covered his. He looked down at his wife who just winked, "I'll get it."

 

Link stifled a small chuckle as Rhett let go and Jessie started rolling away the suitcase with all their naughty bits in it. She was far enough in front of them that Link could lean over and whisper, “This should be interesting.”

 

Rhett glared at the guy, “It isn't funny.”

 

“I know, but…it's either laugh or cry." The strain of it all was showing even stronger on Link's face now.

 

Fuck. Rhett ached to grab the guy's hand but knew they couldn't. He hated being unable to console Link whenever he wanted. It was so odd and painful to have to ignore things and just continue walking to the car.

 

At least once the vehicle came into view, Rhett knew how to safely take care of the hidden objects in his case. He quickly caught up to Jessie as she was shoving the suitcase into the back.

 

“I got that.” Rhett smiled as normally at her as he could. “Why don't you start the car and get the air conditioning going.”

 

He was relieved as she did just that. He quickly unzipped the suitcase and grabbed his gym bag resting in the same space and made quick work of transferring anything remotely naughty over.

 

Link grinned at Rhett's ingenuity as the guy's suitcase was slid in beside the gutted one. "Smart thinking, Mr. McN…"

 

The air got thick as they both froze at Link's almost slip of their merged name. They didn't even glance at each other. Instead, Rhett just zipped up the gym bag and the suitcase. He slammed the hatch down then, and they moved to the front of the car.

 

It was weird for Rhett to be in the passenger seat and see Link sitting alone in the back. Hell, he ached to be there too. All those moments when Sam drove them around washed over him without permission. Shit!

 

He pushed the memories away and fastened his seat belt. Trying to distract his head, Rhett reached over to turn on the radio, but Jessie playfully swatted his hand. He glanced over at her and saw a beautiful grin on her face.

 

“Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cake-hole.”

 

Link's laughter filled the car, “Yeah, Sammy, you should have known that.”

 

Rhett shook his head at the two goofs. He glared back at the still laughing man, “Shut up, Gabe.”

 

A small understanding glimmered in those blue eyes and told Rhett that Link knew why he had chosen Gabriel. Rhett turned to his grinning wife then and couldn't help be thankful for her being just as dorky as the goofball in the backseat. “Okay, Dean, so what are we listening too?”

 

Jessie paged through the stations pausing a few seconds on each to decide if she would pass it.

 

Two taps of the seek button later, the beginning cords of a very familiar tune started playing. Rhett inwardly gasped and saw Link freeze in the backseat as well. And as much as he loved the song Miss VonHum had used in _Rhink – Love Unabridged_ , Rhett hoped Jessie would flip to another station.

 

Of course, she didn't, though. "I haven't heard this one in a long time."

 

As she started the drive to Link's, Peter Gabriel's  _Book of Love_ filled the interior. Rhett felt her right hand cover his and fought the urge to look back at Link. Instead, he clasped her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning to stare out of the passenger side window. 

 

Memories of each time Link and he had danced to that song were too strong to shove away. So as the music kept playing, he watched the buildings and cars blur past and just let his love for Lincoln flood his soul.

 

Thankfully the rest of the trip to Link's house went by without any other of their songs showing up. And fuck! When the familiar structure appeared, Rhett's heart hurt. It would be the first time since before England that they were apart.

 

Fuck, it sucked!

 

The car was turned off, and the three occupants got out. Jessie moved to the porch to knock on the door while Rhett went to “help” with the guy's suitcases. And as risky as it was, he pulled Link lower so they couldn't be seen and placed a small kiss on the man's lips. Their eyes locked as he whispered, “I love you, Link. Always.”

 

One more quick peck was returned to him as Link smiled wobbly, "Ditto, Rhett. I love you too."

 

They stood up then, and Rhett grabbed the carry-on bag while Link took the suitcase. The sound of a happy family greeted them as they made their way to the porch where Link was instantly surrounded by three loving kids and a glad wife.

 

This was it.

 

This was reality.

 

Rhett had his default face on the whole damn time they stood there. The awkwardness of it all plus the want to grab Link was too much. Which was why he was relieved to get away from the tension when he and Jessie walked back to the car to head home.

 

As soon as the doors shut, though, the sexy minx jumped up onto his lap and started kissing the shit out of him. And yes, his body began rearranging blood flow because he was a guy and that's how it worked…but it was still a bit odd.

 

While those knowing hands and lips moved just how Jessie knew he liked it, Rhett could see Link standing there on the porch staring at them.

 

What was he supposed to do, though? He couldn't not kiss his wife because then she'd understandably wonder why, and yet he felt so damn guilty with those blue eyes on him. He gently moved her off him and winked, "Come on, hellcat. Get us home first. I don't think Link and his family want us being naughty in their driveway."

 

Jessie grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, it's been way too long.”

 

He couldn't help but grin back, “I'm going to be sore by morning aren't I?”

 

“You damn well know it.”

 

As the car was started and they pulled out of the driveway, Rhett risked a look to the porch and saw it was empty. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

 

Link stood with his back to the closed front door and took a few deep breaths. This was it. He was home.

 

He wasn't at all thinking about the two people in the car kissing…nope. Not in the least. And he wasn't feeling like scratching a certain dark-haired woman's eyes out…nuh uh. Nope. Nor was his hand clutching the doorknob till his knuckles turned white either.

 

At least his family had scattered once inside and gifted him with time to deal with his mini-meltdown in private. Lincoln and Lilly had gone to their rooms, while Lando went to the living room to watch  _Henry_ Danger. And with it going on supper time, Christy had returned to the kitchen to finish cooking. 

 

Needing a distraction, Link decided to head into the living room and watch some mindless kid shows with Lando. “Hey, buddy, got space for me?” Link smiled at his youngest who grinned back and moved over. “So what's going on with Captain Man and Kid Danger today?”

 

“It's the Drex episode.”

 

His son's voice sounded odd after almost two weeks away. "Oh, I like that one. They really make Drex evil don't they."

 

Lando nodded as the kid's eyes never left the screen. “I think it's funny when they have Henry spank him at the end.”

 

Images of the bookcase fun flew into Link's brain without him allowing it. He enjoyed the memories for a few seconds before shoving them away. Ugh, it was a beautiful torment. They had done way too many amazing things in England, and Link had a feeling the instant replays were just going to be a part of life from now on.

 

At least the next episode was only the dodge ball one and didn't trigger any more flashbacks. The time with Lando had really helped ease him back into regular existence too, so that when Christy called everyone into the kitchen for supper Link was feeling better.

 

“Whoa!” Link looked in awe from the food on the table to his wife who just grinned even bigger. “You made fried chicken?”

 

"Well I knew you would need a bridge from your mom's home-cooked meals to normal ones, so I thought this was a good choice."

 

Link, without thinking, placed a kiss on Christy's cheek. When he leaned back, he realized how easy it had been to fall into husband mode with her. He was thankful and sad. She deserved so much more. "Thank you. It looks delicious."

 

Even the three Neal kids were excited about the big meal. Not only homemade fried chicken but freshly made mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. And just like that, Link was joking around with his kids and smiling warmly at Christy. It made the food taste even better than it already was.

 

 

Rhett was having a similar moment as he sat around the table sharing his favorite pizza with his boys and Jessie. His wife touched him every way she could. She really was so much like a female version of Link.

 

How had he gotten blessed twice? It was amazing. And that was the weirdness of life. It kept going…even when you didn't think it could.

 

And later that night when the boys were in their room, Jessie dragged Rhett to the main bedroom and shut the door. The short-stuff was like a lioness on the prowl as she moved over and shoved him down onto the bed. It wasn't even a matter of Rhett having to be in the mood. Jessie was pulling out all the stops, and his body was simply following orders.

 

A very happy woman fell asleep that night in the arms of a grateful man. Rhett felt odd not having Link there, but if this had to be his life than Jessie was definitely a blessing.

 

Later that night as Rhett slipped into REM sleep, he was suddenly immersed into a very lucid dream. It was almost like that first dream of Link and Jessie merged together. But it was different in that instead of it being a complex mixture of parts, this time Linsie's left-hand side was all Link, and the right side was Jessie.

 

“Morning baby, last night was soooooo good.” Linsie said to him in a mixture of Jessie and Link's voices.

 

Like those other dreams, Rhett was up for anything and also intrigued about the rest of her body. “Well if you thought that was good, just wait till I get my hands on you now.”

 

He shoved the sheet away and was ecstatic that she was completely naked. It was so cool and yet odd to see half of both his dark-haired lovers. There was one man nipple and Jessie's plump boob. A shapely hip on her side and Link's straight down on the left. He almost laughed at how their pubic hair matched up, though. And he was extremely glad there wasn't only half a dick.

 

With Linsie's legs spread apart, he could see that once again under the balls was a clit, pussy, and ass. "Flip over."

 

She did as commanded. And Rhett grinned, even more, when he noticed that one cheek was Link's and the other Jessie's. Hell, he was going to enjoy this to the fullest. And since it was a dream, Jessie should be more than happy when Rhett asked, "Can I fuck your ass, baby?”

 

Jessie's half of the face looked over her shoulder, as the mixture of their two voices answered, "Always."

 

Rhett climbed between the parted legs and knelt. His hands moved down, and his brain reveled in the different textures of the ass cheeks. And if that wasn't mind-melting enough when he spread the warm fleshy mounds and lowered to kiss the hole, it was half and half as well. Hell yes!

 

“Get the PR24 too, Rhett.”

 

He reached into the nightstand and pulled out the baton and a small bottle of lube. Jessie wasn't as much a fan of spit like Link. But the lube wasn't needed for where the PR24 was going. As Rhett leaned down and kissed her clenched hole, he slowly pushed the PR24, handle down, into Linsie's pussy.

 

Of course, being a vagina and not an ass meant it didn't go in as far. So Rhett had to straddle the nightstick when he sat back up and started rubbing some lube onto the tight ring of muscle.

 

With the PR24 clenched by his thighs, Linsie was able to start fucking herself on it. Her moans just egged Rhett on to get into the woman's ass. He drizzled lube onto his cock and pushed against the slightly gaping hole till he was inside.

 

“RHETT!”

 

Rhett woke up so suddenly he was feeling freaky. He looked down and saw his hands clutching Jessie's hips. Her pajama shorts were pushed to her knees, and his cock was pressing into her crack.

 

He moved backward so fast he fell off the bed.

 

Rhett was mortified. “Fuck! Oh hell, Jessie, I'm so sorry. I was having this dream with you in it and…shit!”

 

Jessie laid across the bed and glanced down into his very embarrassed green eyes, “Well, since you look like you've seen a ghost I'll believe you. But hell! Tell your sleep-fucking-self to wait till I say yes next time.”

 

She held a hand out for him and helped him back onto the bed. She smirked, “I'd let you spoon me, but damn, I might not wake up until its too late.”

 

Rhett turned, so their butts were touching, "How about this?"

 

SMACK!

 

He moaned as her hand made contact to his butt cheek.

 

She laughed at the moan, “Shit! You really missed me, didn't you?”

 

Lie! Lie! Lie!

 

“Always.”

 

“Fine, Snape, flip over. Just grab some lube this time please.”

 

Rhett's jaw dropped, “Seriously?”

 

“You're not the only one who likes anal.”

 

Default face. For a second he thought Jessie meant with Link. He must have seemed like a deer caught in headlights because she gave him an odd look.

 

“Hello, McFly?”

 

“Sorry I think my brain is still freaking out waking up like that. You really want me to…”

 

“We've done it before, goofy. And maybe your little poke and grab was hot…shocking but hot.”

 

Rhett opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out the same small bottle of lube as from the dream. If she asked for a PR24, though, he'd lose his mind.

 

He made thorough work of slicking up his cock before slowly pushing into her. Fuck! She was so damn tight, and those freakn' noises she made were causing his brain to glitch out.

 

Once he was all the way in, and his arms moved around her torso, there were a few seconds of dealing with contacting breasts. Not that there was anything wrong with boobs…hell, Rhett loved that body part. It was more that he had just gotten used to a flat muscled chest thanks to Link and their week at the Randell House.

 

His brain had a few more seconds of confusion at the length and color of the hair seen out of the corner of his eye. It was so long and pitch-black as it slid over his arm, but it was supposed to be salt and pepperish and only slightly longer on top.

 

“Fuck, baby, move.” Jessie moaned grinding her stuffed ass backward.

 

The delicious sensation of his cock being surrounded by warm flesh was also the same but different. And her voice was so not the one his ears were expecting to hear.

 

As he slid out and slowly moved back in, Jessie whimpered, “Not that I don't feel your cock when you're fucking my pussy, but hell! This is like I can feel every cell!"

 

Rhett's left hand slid down the flat stomach and went to grab…oh shit! That's right…no cock. He was beholden now to move the hand lower and push it into Jessie's wet folds. She started riding his hand even before he slid all four fingers inside her pussy. He had to admit it was an interesting way to maintain a grip while fucking her ass.

 

Rhett closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Jessie's neck then. And even though he hadn't planned on it happening his brain created an image of it being Link in his arms. Shit! That shouldn't make his cock twitch more than being in her ass already did. Shouldn't make Rhett start moving a bit more roughly, or make him want to bite her neck.

 

Oh fuck! Oh shit! He…he was so damn close now. Between the dream fun and being in a warm hole, Rhett was about to fill the tight ass with…

 

"Just don't cum in me."

 

SCREEECH!

 

Well, what the fuck! Talk about a buzz kill, "What?"

 

Jessie turned her head and looked into Rhett's now opened eyes, “It gets messy dealing with cum up there. So when you're close, just pull out okay?”

 

Default face. "Sure."

 

It required a bit more this time to get back to the edge of reason. He almost didn't want to cum now, so he focused on making her lose it instead. His fingers fucked her pussy, and his thumb was having a field day with her engorged clit. Jessie was a writhing, groaning mess with all the attention. Especially when Rhett's other hand was now purposefully playing with a nipple while he moved up and bit an earlobe.

 

And it worked. She was cumming on his fingers two minutes later…and fuck! Her ass clenched so tight around his cock that his orgasm wasn't far behind. And as promised he pulled out and came over her lower back.

 

"Fuck, baby, that was good.” Jessie grinned as she wiggled her ass at him, “Go get a washcloth."

 

For having just lost it, Rhett felt angsty as he stumbled off the bed and found a small hand towel. As much as he understood her reasoning, he still felt a bit huffy at not being allowed to cum inside. He had just gotten so damn spoiled by Link loving to have a sloppy hole.

 

Rhett fought the urge to close his eyes and lick off the sticky fluid from Jessie's skin. It would still taste like himself, but he could imagine it was Link's. Of course he didn't do that and just wiped it off instead…tossing the rag into the hamper.

 

She moved onto her back then and smiled over to him, “That was awesome.”

 

Default face. "Hell yes, it was, Jes."

 

"Well, we have a few more minutes before we have to get the boys up for school." She snuggled against his chest and placed a kiss over his heart, "So glad you're back, baby."

 

Rhett laid there staring at the ceiling and wondered if he would ever truly return.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On their final morning in North Carolina, Rhett & Link wake up to Rob Thomas singing to them. This song is one of my favorites. So powerful and beautiful. I saw it at the end of the movie Meet the Robinson and I was hooked. [ Rob Thomas - Little Wonders ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VF8GG_to7h8).
> 
> And since I mentioned it just now…here is a link to the trailer to Meet the Robinsons. A crazy, weird movie with so much heart. [Meet the Robinsons Movie Trailer ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S396-fnLldk).


	45. Red Dresses & Sticky Situations

* * *

 

Across town, Christy Neal was staring over to the wall while her sleeping husband was rubbing his cock against her ass. He was actually going to cum from it! She really didn't want to have to wash the sheets, so she elbowed him…hard!

 

“What the fuck, Rhett! What was that for?” A still half-asleep Link said while rubbing his sore rib.

 

“You were humping me in your sleep, Lincoln.”

 

Wide blue eyes stared at her then as Link was suddenly fully awake. “Shit!”

 

She watched him scramble off the bed and shove on his glasses. Link looked down at her mortified and nervous, “I am so sorry, Christy, I…I just missed you a lot…my body must have taken over.”

 

“How the heck did you survive in England? That poor shower.” Christy said teasingly.

 

Link slid back into the bed and did his best to smile normally while he lied through his teeth, “Yeah, tons of shower time.”

 

When Christy cuddled up to him, and her head came to rest under his chin, it was so odd to understand he was the tall one again. He had gotten spoiled with nuzzling against Rhett's neck each night.

 

Hell! Link could almost smell the man's skin now. It was so wrong…he was so wrong and felt fuckn' awkward laying in his own bed.

 

Link had to do something, but if he tried to initiate anything with Christy, he'd feel like a creep for using her. Maybe…uhh…maybe he could do something just for her.

 

He softly kissed her the top of her head, “I want to taste you.”

 

Christy sighed, “Maybe later, okay? I'm still a bit tired from last night.”

 

“Sure. I…”

 

Stevie Wonder's song  _Isn't she lovely_ broke into Link's words and filled the room.

 

“Why is Stevie calling you this early?” Christy asked a bit annoyed as she tried to fall back asleep.

 

“No clue.” Link grabbed his phone and moved off the bed so as not to be too loud. “Hey, Stevie, what's up?”

 

“Hey, Link. How was your flight?”

 

“Uneventful. I slept through most of it of course.”

 

Stevie chuckled, "Are we going to be graced with another sleeping photo on Rhett's Instagram page?"

 

“Probably.”

 

“Well, the main reason I called is we have a tiny issue.”

 

Link was already feeling weird from how he woke up, “What now?”

 

"The photographer that is doing the photos for _The Book of Mythicality_ had to change the date of the photoshoot. Carla's daughter went into early labor this morning. She asked if we could try to get the pictures taken today so she could fly out to Maryland to be with her."

 

Link smiled, “Of course, we can do that. Did she say if it was a boy or girl?”

 

“A little boy, Joshua.”

 

“Awww…so cool. When should I be there?"

 

“Well, it's going on seven o'clock…do you think you could get here around ten?”

 

“Ten is fine. Should I call Rhett?”

 

“Nope. I called him first. He was fine with ten as well.”

 

A shiver of joy passed through Link at knowing he'd get to see Rhett so soon. 

 

“And FYI, the film from your day out with Sam arrived, along with a crate containing the two paintings, a poster tube and some sort of wooden box. Plus a big-ass box sent from North Carolina marked do not open. ”

 

Link grinned even bigger. Shit! So many memories flooded his head as his heart gushed and his cock hardened. “Awesome. The box from North Carolina is the old card table. It's marked like that because we were hoping to open it when we got there. Will you help us film a video with it for the fifth anniversary?" 

 

“Of course. We can do it real fast when you show up.”

 

All Link's freaky feeling had fled…just had been completely obliterated. It was going to be an awesome day. “See you soon, Stevie.”

 

“Yep. Yep. Bye.”

 

Link hit the end button and turned to tell Christy, but she was fast asleep. He knew she'd have to be up soon to work with the kids for homeschool time, so he let her alone. Link just quickly found some paper and a pen and wrote a note for her.

 

He was too excited to lay back down, though. Looked like he'd be abusing a shower after all. Having slept naked following last night's fun fest with Christy, Link just had to turn on the hot water and walk into the tub.

 

The slight burning pressure of the spray felt good as it hit his flesh. His cock was at attention quickly, and his hand went right to work while his other rested on the tiled wall for balance. With his eyes closed, he remembered the statue fun, and within minutes his cum was spinning down the drain. It did suck having to bite his lip to keep from screaming out, but that was life.

 

After a quick wash followed by a brisk towel drying, Link quietly grabbed some clothes from his closet. He chose the black 'Let the Tigers tiger' t-shirt and some black jeans. He then added his army-green jacket to the outfit and felt ready. It was only seven-thirty by this point, but with traffic, he wanted to be safe and leave as soon as possible.

 

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen then and found Lilly sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. “Hey, baby girl.”

 

“Hey, dad.”

 

Link moved around the kitchen and grabbed his favorite bowl and large spoon, plus his box of shredded wheat, and the milk. He sat across from his daughter while assembling his breakfast. At the first bite he smiled, “Man, I missed you!”

 

Lilly laughed, “Geesh, thanks…cereal over your own offspring.”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Link's face, "Sorry, Lil, I missed you too.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

Rhett was so excited as he stared at his closet deciding what to wear. He chose a pair of slate-teal pants and an oversized grey hoodie. They'd be changing into a multitude of costumes, so he didn't need to be fancy.

 

It was almost eight o'clock by the time he was ready to head out of the house. Stevie had called him around seven, but Rhett had spent quite a bit of time in the shower. Not at all jerking off while remembering Link sucking on the stone cock…noooooo!

 

Nope. He just was so dirty, and had to really scrub down there…and scrub…and scrub. So maybe he scrubbed too much and "accidentally" came. Oops.

 

He chuckled at that as he grabbed the keys to his car and drove to McDonald's for a breakfast bagel. He had plenty of time to eat it safely thanks to the daily grind of California traffic. As it was, he barely got to the studio by nine-thirty and parked next to Link's SUV.

 

Rhett quickly made his way to the office then. He expected Link to be there, but it was empty. He walked over to the wall with the two hanging Dog paintings and felt chills. They fit into the room perfectly. The two pieces from the hotels were in the mix as well as with all their Meryl Albums. And on his desk was the bible box Gordon had sent over to hold the journals.

 

"SHIT!" Rhett stood there, and for a second, thought he had left the journals, the PR24 and other naughty things at home in his suitcase. But remembered he had transferred them to the gym bag in the trunk of his car. "Thank the fuck!"

 

Stevie Nick's  _Edge of Seventeen_ sounded from his pants pocket. Rhett pulled out his cell phone and hit accept, “Hey, Stevie, I'm here. Just came to the office to admire the paintings.”

 

“Cool huh? I love how it all fits.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

"Hey come to the main studio. Link wants to record the five-year video for GMM with the old card table."

 

BOING!

 

Fuck! Rhett looked down at his pants and saw his cock making its presence known. Would this happen every time someone mentioned that damn, wonderful table?

 

“I…I'm coming.”

 

“Hurry because we don't have much time till they have the storage room ready for the photoshoot.”

 

“Really? That room?” Rhett asked surprised. “Where did they put everything that we had in there?”

 

“Other places.” Stevie said with playful snark, “Carla mentioned the lighting in there was the best for photos. So that is where we will be doing it.”

 

“Well, okay then, Sassy Pants. I'll be there shortly. Bye.” Rhett hit the end button and made his way down to the studio hoping not to run into anyone.

 

For once his wish was granted. The second his eyes laid sight onto a certain beautiful man and a messy green table, his cock just got harder. Knowing that Stevie was there too, Rhett was careful about what he did or said when he moved next to Link.

 

Fuck, though! The air just sizzled around them without even trying. Hell! He ached to kiss the stuffing out of the sexy fucker. “Hey.”

 

Link laughed at that, “Hey, yourself.”

 

The guy was holding the card table as it rested on the GMM desk so the camera could move in as close as possible thanks to their height. Rhett let his hip brush against Link's but regretted it right away as fire licked up his chest making it hard for him to breathe.

 

“Oh shit! This is deeper than I expected.” Stevie was staring at them with new eyes.

 

Rhett gulped feeling odd like his mom had walked in on him looking at porno mags. “Sorry, Stevie. We'll try harder not to eye-fuck or anything.”

 

Link pointed at Rhett then, "It's his fault, Stevie. I was just standing here, and he touched me."

 

“Geesh! Throwing me under the table, Mr. McN…Neal?” Shit! Rhett had almost used their merged last name.

 

Blue eyes latched onto green as way too many memories of the basement fun with the card table poured into both their cerebral cortex.

 

“Yo! That right there is exactly hardcore eye fucking!” Stevie said waving her hand between them.

 

It felt so painful to look away from Link, but Rhett did it anyways, "Sorry again. We better get to this video before we waste all our time apologizing to you."

 

Stevie just rolled her eyes at them, “Do you have a plan or will it be an off the hip thing?”

 

Link shrugged, “Well we need to mention the history of the table, and then I think it would be fun to sing Happy Birthday.”

 

Rhett and Stevie nodded in agreement at that idea.

 

“Okay, let's do it.” She lined up the camera for the shot as the two guys got behind the table. “In three, two, one…”

 

Looking into the lens, Link smiled, “Mythical Beasts, five years ago…” The guy's right hand slapped the green vinyl surface while Rhett held up his to show the number five with his fingers. “…this card table with a hole in it…we started Good Mythical Morning.”

 

Link's index finger moved inside the cutout circle as Rhett still held up his hand and smiled at the camera. He then pointed to the table, “And I don't know how it got so…stained.”

 

A smile spread across Link's face as the guy looked down at the odd mess.

 

Rhett's cock was rock hard, and he worried that it was probably clearly seen on the video.

 

Shit! He tried to position his hand to cover it up before getting back to his spiel. And hell it was hard to continue with a straight face, “I don't remember doing anything five years ago that caused that kind of…stickiness.”

 

Link's hand moved under the table then and squeezed Rhett's thigh.

 

As Rhett ran two fingers over the sticky, white stain, he smirked at Link who was also trying not to grin even bigger. "Do you?"

 

Stevie glared at them from behind the camera to get back on task. So Link looked into the lens and mentioned singing the Happy Birthday song. While this was going on, Rhett kept glancing down trying to make sure his hand was in a correct position to hide his erection.

 

They started singing then, and Rhett noticed Link was having the same issue. Too many naughty images flooded his head and made him sing out of sync. They both cracked up at that, but somehow muddled through the rest of the song.

 

Stevie turned off the camera then and shook her head at them, “You guys are so lucky the outfits for the photoshoot are looser than your damn skinny jeans. If I suggested you sneak somewhere and take care of that situation would it help or make it worse.”

 

Together they said, “Worse.”

 

Her hand rubbed down her face as she sighed. “Well unless you want everyone to know about you two…I suggest you take some time to figure out how to get through the next few hours without exposing your secret.”

 

“Yes, Stevie.” They said in unison again…not even trying.

 

“Good, I'll go see how they're doing with the set-up and give you two some alone time.”

 

They watched her leave the room and then found a dark corner out of eyesight from the entrance for a kiss. Soon Link's back was against the wall, and Rhett was…leaning. 

 

When they were sedated enough after a few minutes of kisses, they wisely stepped away from each other. Rhett smiled over to the sexy man, “Think we could sneak off to the work apartment once the photoshoot is done?”

 

“Hell yes. Not for long, though…” Link's face was buried against Rhett's neck placing small kisses to the flesh, “…but enough.”

 

Fuck! Rhett simply missed the small touches like this. They weren't always two animals in rut…it was also these little moments. The heat of their skin where it connected. The smell of Link mixed with the bath-soap the guy used. The warmth of Lincoln's breath while it tickled his neck. “Fuck, I love you.”

 

“Rhett? Link?” Chase's hesitant voice called into the studio from outside the entrance.

 

“Shit.” Link whispered.

 

Rhett groaned at the possibility they were overheard. “We're in here.”

 

They moved as far apart as they could till Chase walked over to them. There was no look of shock on the guy's face, so they knew they were safe.

 

“Uhh, Stevie told me to let you know that they're ready for you.”

 

“Thanks, Chase.” Link clapped the man's shoulder as the two walked out together. Rhett followed behind and tried hard not to stare at Link's ass.

 

 

For the next three hours, they changed into so many outfits that they could have filled a washing machine three times over. The Mythical Beasts were going to flip with all the new images of the two guys that would be plastered throughout the book. Especially the ones they were making now.

 

\- - - - -

 

As it was, Link wanted to either laugh or throw a certain bearded man against the wall, and shock everyone by having his wicked way with the sexy fucker.

 

Rhett was wearing a freakn' knee-length red dress!

 

Add the high heels to the mix, and Rhett had turned into the poster child for creating hardons. Thank goodness, Link's white dinner jacket was loose and overly long, and his black pants were also baggy enough. It helped to hide his ever hardening issue.

 

But just barely. Thank the fuck they'd be able to spend some time at the work apartment afterward. And if they couldn't sneak that damn red dress out of here, they'd have to purchase one…Link needed to fuck the man while Rhett wore it! Mhmm, quite hard!

 

Shit! His perverted brain instantly created images of Rhett's bare butt surrounded by the pushed up red material…and fuck! Mhmm, Link squirmed.

 

As the photographer swapped out cameras and waited for the lighting to be fixed, she gave Rhett and Link some instructions. “Okay guys, we have comprised about twenty different types of slow dance positions. When Chase reads each of them to you, I want you to come up with what you think it would look like. I mean really go wild, guys. You know all those Rhinkers out there have bank accounts bigger than the normal Mythical Beasts. Let's provide them with something their begging to buy. Heck, if you were smart, you'd put these in the promotional pamphlet. The books will sell like fuckn' hotcakes the second social media gets hold of these pictures.”

 

\- - - - - -

 

Rhett had gotten used to the dress by this point, and even the high heels didn't phase him. It was simply another day at work and just one more costume change. Of course, normally Link wasn't lusting after him to the extent that ripples of the emotion repeatedly hit him. He knew he was going to be played with while wearing a red dress soon…not that he was complaining.

 

His overactive imagination was supplying Rhett with a delicious image of Link's hands trailing up his naked thighs and lifting the dress to expose his bare butt. Fuck was it hot! Not as if he was actually going commando for the photoshoot…wouldn't that shock the crew. No… they actually had him so tucked in even RuPaul would be tremendously impressed.

 

“Okay everyone let's do this.” Carla's voice boomed through the space to the rest of the crew finishing up the last tiny details. “We still have three more costume changes before we can get the heck out of Dodge.”

 

A few minutes later, everyone was in place, and Chase was standing next to Carla holding a clipboard. When she gave them the nod to start, a chuckle left the guy's mouth, "First pose is called _Room for the Holy Ghost_."

 

Laughter filled the room at that chosen name. It wasn't like everyone was in the dark about most of the positions on the list, but to hear it spoken out loud was another story. And then to watch the two men have to interpret it was even greater.

 

\- - - - -

 

Link was glad they were starting off with a non-contact pose. This one was easy, though, and both he and Rhett knew precisely what to do. The stereotypical school dance pose consisting of stiff arms, barely a fingertip touching, and excessive levels of nervousness contorting their faces.

 

CLICK!

 

 

A few more clicks, plus a handful of commands to tweak things and soon Chase was calling out, " _Getting Cheeky_."

 

Link chuckled but looked away quick since the first image to flash into his demented head was his hips slamming against Rhett's butt as they…

 

Yeah, focus…can't go there.

 

Of course, they only went with the sides of their faces touching. Fuck, though, the man felt so lovely and warm…and hell! Being so close, every breath Link took filled his lungs with Rhett's scent. It was delicious torture.

 

CLICK!

 

 

 

“Come on guys, the people want more than the norm.” Carla complained as she lowered the camera. “Give me more cheekier!”

 

Chase looked at the clipboard, but there wasn't a shot called _More Cheekier_ listed.

 

Link grabbed Rhett as if they were tangoing and posed with their whole side touching.

 

“Come on, that's so tired and lame. Where is your sense of fun and humor? I thought people said you guys were funny? Show me the funny!”

 

Link looked over to Rhett who just shrugged. They faced one another, reached out and flattened their hands on each other's butt cheeks…and grabbed.

 

CLICK!

 

 

“Now we're talking!” Carla happily exclaimed as the click of the camera echoed around the room.

 

Twenty minutes later they had all but gone through the list of slow dance poses on Chase's clipboard. Only two remained. _My Face Is Up Here_ …and _Do You Ever Squat, Bro_.

 

“Come on guys finish strong. Don't feel like you need to protect your image or any of that crap.” Carla firmly commanded. “If Rhett was a woman and you where her date, Link, what would you do that would equal _My Face Is Up Here_?”

 

\- - - - -

 

The two men had completely given over to the craziness, and without much thought, Rhett seized Link's head and shoved it between his fake boobs. Link had to reach out to Rhett's hips for stabilization.

 

“YES! That's great!” Carla was clicking away. “Come on Rhett sell it with your face…own the moment. You put him there, so give me a fierce expression showing it.”

 

Rhett straightened to his full height and sent the camera a look that screamed MINE.

 

CLICK!

 

 

“HELL YES! That's the one!”

 

After a few more clicks, Carla lowered the camera. "Now we have one final pose, and I have an awesome idea for it. Link I want you to carry Rhett in your arms like newlyweds would when going into their house for the first time. But show the effort it takes to hold the big guy. And in contrast, Rhett, I want you to lay there totally relaxed with such a sweet, peaceful, loving expression."

 

\- - - - - -

 

Link glanced at the tall man in the red dress who was nowhere close to skinny. He remembered back in season three of GMM trying to give Rhett a piggyback ride and failing hard. "I'm not sure I can lift him."

 

"You are going to do it, and will harness that very thing…I want it to look painful for you…it will emphasize Rhett's peacefulness."

 

The one thing that might help was that Link was in better shape now than before…and even though Rhett wasn't skinny, the sexy fucker definitely weighed less than in the earlier seasons of GMM.

 

Bracing himself the best he could, Link held out his arms, “Come on, babe, those heels look like they must hurt your poor hairy legs.”

 

\- - - - -

 

The laughter in the room helped Rhett not to hyperventilate over Link calling him babe in public. Of course, everyone assumed the guy had said it jokingly, but it was their special name to use in private. So it had meant more to him to hear then anyone would understand.

 

Even though he was looking forward to Link carrying him, Rhett knew they'd need help, “Hey could we at least get some beefy guys over here and lift me into Link's arms? I'm sure he's strong enough to hold me, but the picking up part would be the only issue.”

 

A few of the crew came over then, and soon Rhett was in Link's arms. Carla fiddled with the red dress till it laid as she wanted it, while Link tried not to fall. The strained expression wasn't something the guy would have to fake.

 

CLICK!

 

 

 

Two exhausted men plopped onto their office sofa an hour later. Rhett's legs were killing him from the heels. "That was rougher than the lumberjack challenge."

 

\- - - - -

 

Resting his head onto Rhett's shoulder, Link grinned against the warm flesh, “How long before those images of you in that dress get the red-carpet treatment with Miss VonHum and Miss Bartez?”

 

“The second they see them.”

 

Link wiggled his eyebrows, “I was so hoping we could have snuck the red dress out for some naughty time with it at the apartment.”

 

Rhett chuckled, placing a kiss on Link's forehead. "Me too, babe…me too. But until they get the approval of the publishers for photos they have to keep the outfits safe. That way if we need to do re-shoots, they will match."

 

“Holy Hell!” Link sat up quickly and turned excited blue eyes to Rhett. “That dress!!! The one I used for the abacus commercial in season ten! It's in the prop room.”

 

\- - - - -

 

Remembering how sexy Link had looked in the blond wig and red dress made Rhett groan, “Fuck! Let's go get it now.”

 

Link felt giddy as they headed to the small room that contained all their outfits. "This is so freakn' exciting!"

 

Rhett grinned over, “Come on, Mr. McNeal. Focus…let's just grab the dress and anything else we'll need and get to the apartment.”

 

A pout actually plastered itself onto Link's face, “So no nothing here? I mean everyone is gone or going…and its not like there are cameras around. I was kinda thinking about…well…maybe…ummm, at least a make-out session on the desk?”

 

A peel of laughter burst out of Rhett as he closed the door behind them. “We already got the old card table sticky…you want to make the desk sticky too?”

 

Link sauntered up to him and captured Rhett's lower lip between teeth. The pink flesh was then sucked on and slowly released, “Maybe.”

 

Rhett's everything was racing while stepping away from the tempting man, “Get behind me, Satan.”

 

Another pout covered Link's face as they continued their way to the prop room and flipped on the light switch. Rows of every costume they had ever worn, and other items filled the space. There was the giant ear Chase had been sent to get in season eight, the monster suits from the spot it video, and the tooth fairy getup of Rhett's from the same. And then tucked between Rhett's big pencil dress from season seven and Link's outfit from the fart kiss video was the abacus dress.

 

Thank goodness it was a few sizes too large which meant either man would be able to fit into it. Link found a tote bag and placed the now folded dress inside. "What else should we take…heels of course. And I really don't need wigs or makeup since I just want it to be you in the dress."

 

“Ditto.”

 

When Link turned and locked gazes with Rhett, a random thought hit. “I can't wait to grow my mustache for Buddy System two. Like the ones we goofed off with while doing the _Will It Tea_ segment on The Tonight Show. I soooooo want to rough up your skin with it.”

 

Rhett was normally used to Link's sudden conversational shifts, but this one made him gasp. Suddenly images filled his head of the sexy fucker rubbing the mustache up his thigh before it hit his…”Mhmmm, fuck yes! I can't wait.”

 

Other images re-surfaced from their time at Fallon's in December. Even now a month later the dark, heated emotions still snarled through his veins. “Remember how I was so damn jealous over you and Jimmy?”

 

Link sent him a knowing look followed by some gushy heart-eyes, "I'll never think about a pool and fast food the same after that night. It had turned out to be perfect as a sexy green-eyed monster ravished me."

 

This made Rhett grin devilishly as even more memories flooded his brain. “I love you so much, my beautiful pool boy.”

 

A huge grin stretched across Link's face, “Love you too, Rhett. Always and forever…even when you give me concrete scratches on my chest.”

 

Suffice it to say that the red dress was quite messy by the time playtime ended at the work apartment that night. But hell! A ton of new memories were added to all the ones already in their hearts and minds.

 

As they laid blissed-out on the bed, they were both thinking of what the future would hold. And not even ten years from now or something grand…no, it was more about tomorrow and next week.

 

Friday was going to begin the taping of GMM's new season. Stevie's words of caution scared them a little that they wouldn't be able to hide what was so glaringly there between them now.

 

“We got this, right?” Link asked while resting against Rhett's chest.

 

“Well, we survived over thirty years apart, plus the craziness of making the Kasts, Chia Lincoln, the Mythical Show, moving to California, and even working on Buddy System. And then we made it through all our song videos, double-digit seasons of GMM, and survived marriage and multiple children. So, yeah."

 

A kiss was placed on Link's forehead then as Rhett wrapped his arms around the beautiful man. "We got it, babe."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After they make the table video, Rhett & Link find a dark corner and then Rhett…leans. If you never watched the movie While You Were Sleeping, you wouldn't understand that reference lol. Here is a link about leaning. [ Jack explains leaning to Lucy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZ5JPa1TVgQ).
> 
> While doing the slow dance pictures, Rhett mentions being tucked so well that Ru Paul would be impressed. Here is a funny video with Ru Paul explaining what tucking means. [ RuPaul's Technique For Tucking ](https://youtu.be/vmgSwCTMOu8?t=40).
> 
> Also during the red dress photoshoot, Link mentioned having tried to give Rhett a piggyback ride in an earlier season of GMM. Here is the link to that episode (It is at the end) [ GMM #230 Top 15 Super Bowl Commercials of 2013](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLJzgYup50o).
> 
> And here is a link to my Rhink video using that piggyback clip lol. [ Rhink - Believe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W51XhECb-8s).
> 
> They also mention an episode of GMM dealing with lumberjacks and heels. Here is the link to that wonderful episode [ GMM #633 The High-Heeled Lumberjack Challenge](https://youtu.be/BatcTkZ0Gus).
> 
> And here is a link to my Rhink video using parts of that episode [ Rhink – Dorks & Dance Floors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XI3WrmU_KZs).
> 
> I loved all the red dress pictures so much that I as soon as I saw them I had to make a Rhink video about them. It also includes one of my favorite songs Lady In Red. [ Rhink - Nibble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQomuz_2DRw).
> 
> After the red dress photoshoot, Link remembers the red dress used in the Abacus Commercial on GMM. Here is the link to that episode. The whole darn thing is awesome. [ GMM #978 Random Commercial Challenge #2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwqlrdqPSSg).
> 
> In the prop room where they find the Abacus dress they also see the giant ear that Chase had to risk his life to retrieve. I've always adored Chase and enjoy every episode he is in. [ The Prop Closet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0Iickw5osw).
> 
> Also in the prop closet, they mention the monster suits and Rhett's Tooth Fairy costume. Here is the awesome video you will see both in. Rhett and Link are so freakn' talented it blows my mind. [ Spot The Differences video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBYU-6wHufQ).
> 
> And here is my Rhink video using the clip of Rhett as the Tooth Fairy. [ Rhink - Undeniable](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2c88bsy1l4).
> 
> They also mention finding Rhett's dress from his BIG PENCIL commercial. Once again the whole episode is hilarious! [ Random Commercial Challenge #1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDdL2HbF5t8).
> 
> There is also mention of Link's dress from the Fart video. Hell! Link makes a very sexy woman. This video was the inspiration behind the soon to be finished story Undercover. And there is also a yummy almost kiss moment at the end. [ First Date Farts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4S8kvQZ9Wg).
> 
> And last but not least lol here is my Rhink video using the fart dress and the big pencil dress. Such a fun video lol. I simply love all my videos and Rhink…and because of that I always want to share it so more people can enjoy them too. [ Rhink - Wiggle Room](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1AmZqVaNat4&t).


	46. One Last Pop of Yellow

* * *

 

**Epilogue:**

**September 26, 2017**

 

“And the 2017 Streamy Award winner for the best comedy series is…”

 

When Link looked over and saw Jessie take Rhett's hand in hers a tinge of jealousy hit his chest. Usually, the wives didn't want to come to these things so he and Rhett would get to sit together. This year Jessie decided to tag along…and boy did she ever. The yellow dress she had on was absolutely stunning. Tumblr and the other social media sites were already filled with photos of her and Rhett.

 

 

Yes, Link had had time together with Rhett since January, but it wasn't the same as it had been over in England or at his mom's house. Now Jessie had come tonight and taken it away from him too. Link tried not to feel grumpy about it but was failing.

 

“…Rhett and Link's Buddy System!”

 

Link was taken out of his funk by those five words and saw everyone staring in his direction while clapping. Knowing Jessie wouldn't be going up with them, he felt a smile spread across his face as he headed to the stage with Rhett to accept their award.

 

 

After the show was over Link mingled in the crowd for a few minutes. It was neat to have everyone he admired and worked with in one space. Especially not having to wear those spandex outfits from a YouTube's _Year in Rewind_. But with Jessie hanging onto Rhett, Link was the third wheel. Hell, he really wished Christy had decided to come along.

 

In a perfect world, it would be him and Rhett together holding hands and mingling as a couple. But given how things actually were…it would have been nice to have Christy by his side. She was his next best friend after Rhett.

 

Link just felt very awkward, so he decided to leave. And since Jessie and Rhett were surrounded by people, he didn't even try to let them know he was going. At least they had come in separate cars, so he was able to get in his and slump back in the driver's seat.

 

Thank the universe for tinted windows. Not only a necessity when one was famous, but it helped to be alone with Rhett…and beyond all that it allowed Link to have a space to just be himself.

 

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

 

Link jumped so hard his head hit the ceiling of the car.

 

He looked over to the passenger window, and there was Rhett in suited glory staring in at him. As excited as Link was to see his best friend, he was a bit put out and pissy too. Like it was Rhett's fault Jessie had decided to come along.

 

With a sigh, Link reluctantly reached over and opened the door.

 

Rhett leaned inside and glared at him. "You didn't come and say goodbye."

 

“Where's Jessie?” He asked as Rhett sat down and locked the doors.

 

Green eyes narrowed at Link's huffy tone. “She's deep in conversation with Mamrie and Hanna. You do know I didn't want her to come, right?”

 

Link looked out the driver's side window instead of answering. Something that didn't fly with Rhett as the man firmly grasped Link's face and turned it back. "I didn't want her to come, Link. I was just as shocked as you when she decided to do it this year. I was hoping to be alone with you. Maybe even sneak a few hours together afterward."

 

“Well that didn't happen, and it sucked ass!” Link said while crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. “And not the fun kind!”

 

Rhett grinned wickedly before pulling the sulky man over and kissing him shitless. And after a couple minutes of much needed skin-to-skin contact, both men felt a whole lot better.

 

Link rested his forehead then on Rhett's shoulder. “I hate this. All of it. I want the freedom we had at the Randell House…and all the little moments Jessie gets to have with you. I want social media clogged with loving images and words about us.”

 

A chuckle escaped those bearded lips. “They do, babe…the Rhinkers fill the internet up with a plethora of stuff.”

 

Blue eyes were sarcastically rolled at that, “It's not the same thing…but it is hot.”

 

“You know why she decided to come this year?” Rhett asked.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“She said she didn't want anyone thinking we were kissing in the corner again.”

 

Link's laughter rang out and filled the car. "The one time we hadn't been bad, and the darkness made it look so, so naughty."

 

“Yeah, social media had been filled with claims that we had been doing dirty things in that corner during last years Shorty awards. And admittedly the video clip made it seemed very plausible. Wonder what they'd all say, though, if they knew the truth.”

 

A big grin stretched across Link's face, “That you were asking me if I remember where the restrooms were for that building. That you were going to pee your pants if you didn't find one soon.”

 

\- - - - -

 

“It had been a close call.” Rhett pulled out his cell phone then and tapped away on the screen.

 

“Whatcha doin', Mr. McNeal?” Link asked while trying to peek.

 

"Well, this sexy man had me record a video back in January in case life got crappy. He had made me promise to play it for him if things got him down or if life kept us apart." Rhett held the phone, so Link could see and then hit play.

 

And in seconds, there was Rhett running in the fields around the Randell House screaming to the universe just how much he loved Link.

 

**"I LOVE LINK McNEAL WITH ALL MY HEART! I LOVE HOW CRAZY HE IS! I LOVE HOW HE MAKES ME FEEL STRONG! I LOVE HOW HE CAN LOOK AT ME AND MAKE ME BLUSH AND TURN ME TO MUSH. I LOVE HOW HE TASTES WHEN MY MOUTH IS ON HIS SKIN…OR AROUND HIS COCK…OR LICKING HIS ASS. YES, YOU HEARD ME! I SAID HIS ASS! I LOVE RIMMING CHARLES LINCOLN McNEAL'S ASS!"**

 

**The video ended with Rhett staring right past the camera and into Link's eyes as he said very loudly, "I, RHETT JAMES McNEAL, AM SO GLAD CHARLES LINCOLN McNEAL WAS JUST AS NAUGHTY AS I WAS WHEN WE WERE SIX. I'M SO GLAD WE BOTH GOT THE PUNISHMENT OF DETENTION AND IN THE SAME ROOM. I'M GLAD HE GAVE ME A CHANCE TO BE IN HIS LIFE, BE HIS FRIEND, LOVER, EVERYTHING. MY LIFE MAKES SENSE BECAUSE OF HIM. I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY STRAND OF MY DNA…AND EVERY ATOM IN MY BODY."**

 

**Link's face was grabbed then and brought in the frame for a kiss. There were no complaints from Link. And when the kiss ceased, Rhett stared deep into blue eyes, "I love you, Link…always have and always will."**

 

The video cut out then and the two men sat there a few minutes in silence. Both had tears in their eyes as they turned and stared at each other. Link leaned over and kissed Rhett, "See that was perfect, babe. I…I…fuck! I needed that so bad tonight."

 

Rhett's forehead was rested on Link's, “So glad you thought to have us record those videos. The one you made for me has helped me many a night.”

 

“Gordon's gift of the Randell House just keeps on giving.”

 

A few more kisses were exchanged, but they knew the time together in the car had to end. Jessie would soon start looking for her husband.

 

“I have to go, babe. I'll see you early at work tomorrow, Mr. McNeal.”

 

Link moved over to straddle Rhett's lap and kissed him hard. Two, then four and finally seven minutes later they came up for air. “Very early, Mr. McNeal…you feel me.”

 

Rhett's warm hand rubbed against Link's cock all hard and wanting to spend time being played with. “Yes, Lincoln, I do.”

 

Reluctantly Link slid into the driver's seat and watched Rhett exit the car. Before the door was shut, Rhett looked back inside. “Love you, Link.”

 

“Ditto, Rhett. With all my heart.”

 

 

\- - - - -

 

The next morning, three hours before any crew members were expected to show, Rhett and Link drove their cars into Mythical Entertainment's parking lot. Link waited at the main door, holding it open for Rhett.

 

He watched as Rhett walked towards him carrying a garment bag. Had they planned on filming something formal or costume-esk? Link racked his brain but didn't come up with anything. “What's with the bag?”

 

Rhett just grinned saying nothing while moving past and going inside.

 

Link shrugged and quickly followed until they arrived at their office. The door was locked then as he leaned against it and stared curiously at the sexy fucker.

 

"I have a surprise for you, Link." Rhett said with a smirk as the garment bag was held up, unzipped, and a pop of yellow showed.

 

Link looked in confusion at his best friend. “My surprise is the dress Jessie wore last night to the Streamy Awards?”

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett smirked. He knew Link wasn't appreciating the bigger picture.

 

A normal man would have seen his wife put on that yellow dress and been all over her. Granted, he had gotten hard seeing it on Jessie…because she was a hot piece of female and his. BUT the prevailing thought that stayed in his head the entire evening was wondering what Link would look like in that same dress.

 

It had been torture inserting Link's shoulders, and face over Jessie's the whole night…and then not to have the freedom to get close to the man. Even when he went to Link's car, he was seeing the same images…and if they had had more time, he'd have fucked the beautiful man right there in the Beverly Hilton parking lot.

 

But fate had other brilliant plans. Last night after he was practically jumped and raped by a very horny wife, Jessie asked Rhett to take the dress to the dry cleaners. He just decided to do so AFTER work instead of before. And the reason for that decision stood in front of him with blue eyes glazing over with lust.

 

“Link, I think yellow would look very, very sexy on you. Don't you agree?”

 

A gasp left the man's puffy lips as Rhett's nefarious plan finally sunk in. “Fuck! Hell yes. FUCK!”

 

Rhett carefully removed the dress and waited while Link stripped down to just skin. Mhmmm! It had been too long since the last time he had enjoyed the man's naked form. If the need to see the dress on Link wasn't greater, Rhett would have dropped the yellow material and fucked his best friend right there.

 

As it was, he couldn't help but moan a few times as he walked over and helped shimmy the dress into place. Link was such a twink that it fit perfectly. Maybe not in the boob area but everywhere else the yellow fabric touched. Especially the crotch which was tented and sexy as hell to see.

 

Rhett moved back then and sat on the edge of his desk. “Dance for me, Lincoln. Fuck, you look as hot in that dress as I imagined you would.”

 

\- - - - - -

 

Link began swaying his hips while he kept his eyes firmly on Rhett's sexy green ones. “So you've been imagining me in your wife's dress, Mr. McNeal?”

 

“Hell yes, I did! Ever since she put it on last night before the Streamy's. I was hard every time she came near me because I kept seeing you.”

 

Feeling very sexy and horny, Link started in on an extremely slutty lap dance. There was something so dirty and raunchy about being in a dress with a boner. And as he continued to dance, both men were loving every sway and delicious undulation.

 

\- - - - -

 

Rhett groaned as Link's bum lowered onto his lap and rubbed against his hard cock. Maybe he would tell Jessie he left the dress in the car and forgot to lock the doors. When he had left for the day, it was gone. That way they could keep it at the work apartment and use it often.

 

“I see this dress getting stolen from my car while we film the show today.” He announced mid rub.

 

Link turned around then, “Fuck yes.”

 

"Well let's de-virginize it right now." Rhett reached out and grabbed the fabric and slowly slid it up to bunch around Link's waist. Shit, it was so damn hot to see the hairy tanned thighs appear.

 

Moving back farther on the desk till his calves hit the side, Rhett patted his lap. "Get up here and sink your sexy, little rosebud onto my cock." He quickly unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his shoes off to free the hard dick aching to be impaled into Link's hole.

 

\- - - - -

 

The yellow dress was bunched at Link's hips as he climbed onto Rhett's lap. “I so wanted to fuck you like this last night when we were in my car.” He let his dick rub precum into the t-shirt covered stomach as he hovered over the waiting cock.

 

Rhett's warm hands moved to grab Link's ass cheeks as their lips collided once more in a drugging kiss. With a firm downward pressure, Link was lowered till the cock head was pressed against and then popped past the rim.

 

"FUCKN' HELL!" they both exclaimed.

 

It had been way too long since the last time they had fucked. Way too long. They liked it tight and rough, so the dribbles of precum dripping from Rhett's cock allowed the insertion to happen without being painful. Inch by inch Link pressed downward, till his bum contacted warm thighs and Rhett bottomed out inside…it was such a deliciously full feeling.

 

Link leaned over, yanked off Rhett's shirt and bit into a shoulder. "Fuck! We need to have a night when you put on that red dress, and I wear this one. Oh hell, that would be so damn hot!"

 

A grunt and a hard slam of a dick up his ass was Rhett's only response.

 

Five minutes later Rhett was yelling out Link's name, and a few choice curse words as a load of cum was sprayed up into the abused hole. Link's hand moved furiously on his own cock between their warm, sweaty bodies…he was so fuckn' close.

 

When Rhett cupped his face, forcing Link to look into lust glazed green eyes, he started panting hard. And when those bearded lips sucked on his lower one, he was gone. His own cum rushed out and hit Rhett's chest, his wanking hand, and the yellow dress.

 

Feeling totally spent and happy, Link slumped down and rested his head on a sweaty shoulder. His messy fingers were lifted to Rhett's lips then and cleaned by the sexy dork, “Mhmm, tasty. I can't wait to spend time with you in our Rhink rooms during the book tour. We'll have to make a scrapbook of what each one looks like.

 

“But no buying all the paintings!” Link teased while he stared over to the two dog portraits, the Statue of Liberty print, and the painting of the two black swans.

 

Rhett looked at the filled wall and smiled, "Such marvelous memories connected to each of them. Almost as much as our Merle Haggard collection. Those four paintings represent the freedom to be us and feel normal."

 

Link ran his fingers through the disheveled, dirty blond hair. “I'm always free when I'm with you, babe. Whether we're together for a moment or a whole damn week.”

 

That got him thoroughly kissed for the next several minutes…the contact only broken because they needed to breathe.

 

A sigh left Link's puffy lips, "I hate that we have to act normal with the crew and the GMM audience. I want to be able to touch you and look at you any way I wish. Would be so awesome to get to make any content we wanted instead of always having to be so careful."

 

Rhett's fingers trailed up and down Link's tanned thighs, “Can you imagine if we tried to reenact the alley scene from Jaybird and Sally's _Undercover_ story?”

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“Well, if nothing else we could probably do a skit where I was a cop, and you would be the fart girl again. You could even toot a tiny bit to tie it to the old skit. I'd enjoy getting to almost kiss you again."

 

Link suddenly slid off Rhett's lap and smiled. “Don't move. I just need to go grab something.”

 

\- - - - -

 

A perplexed Rhett did as told and just sat there waiting. When the man in the yellow dress returned, he could see there was something hidden behind Link's back.

 

The sexy fucker moved over to the painting wall then and leaned provocatively against it. That was when the hidden object was revealed as Link slid on the long dark wig from the fart video.

 

A strand of the mahogany hair was twirled then, “Hey, mister, want a cheap thrill? I got skills that would make you blow your wad in seconds. Give me twenty bucks, and I promise to make you holler.”

 

Rhett laughed and got right into the moment, “Twenty dollars? And what would I get for ten?”

 

"A finger up the ass and a two-minute kiss."

 

“And for five?”

 

“A crotch rub, palm only.”

 

“And one?”

 

“You could watch me lick my lips.”

 

Rhett patted his naked thighs. “Oh darn, I've seemed to have left my wallet at home. Could I give you an IOU?”

 

Link's blue eyes roamed over Rhett's naked body, “For you, I'll grant an exception.”

 

Hopping off the desk, Rhett sauntered over till they were not even a foot apart, "What's your name, beautiful?"

 

“Linkita, sir.”

 

“Mhmm, very sexy.” Rhett took a few steps backward, “Now, Linkita, I want you to pull up that yellow dress and show me what's between your deliciously muscled thighs.”

 

Link's gaze latched onto Rhett's as the fabric was slowly lifted. A semi-hard cock made its appearance once the dress got high enough. “Do you like what you see, mister?”

 

Rhett's tongue flickered out to wet his lips. “Oh yeah, baby. I like it a lot.” He walked over with his dick in hand and rubbed it up and down the exposed cock. “So damn sexy.”

 

Hell! He desperately needed to fuck that sloppy ass one more time…it was like an addiction. To help matters along, he grabbed both cocks in his hand and wanked away till they were hard.

 

Rhett smirked as he tapped the two cock heads together. “Dink it, and…”

 

Link was twisted around then as Rhett lined up his cock to the gaping rosebud and slammed every inch inside. "…mhmm…sink it!"

 

THE END

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason Jessie joins them at the Streamy Awards was because of a video that was posted that made it look like Rhett & Link were being naughty. I searched YouTube for a good version of it but found nothing. So then I scoured Google till I came across a lightened version of it on Tumblr. I do so love when they stand close together. Because it is on Tumblr you might have to sign in to see it. [ Rhink in a corner ](http://thenthekneehits.tumblr.com/post/142693183051/i-tried).
> 
> Well I made it to THE END. Over a year to write it, and then almost 5months as I read through it so I could finally post it. I had a blast throughout the whole journey. I've learned so much and lost ALOT of sleep. Hope you have enjoyed it as well. Leave a comment if you did and maybe let me know what part was your favorite. I always reply. I hope you have a wonderful rest of the year. Love, Sally


End file.
